


Resistance

by ela11



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Character Death, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 251,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ela11/pseuds/ela11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Reapers gone, the Leviathans are ready to resume their place as the apex race. One child, Aurora Alenko, threatens that goal, and they want her eliminated. This time the galaxy's races have pledged their aid to stop this from happening, and two human Spectre's once again lead the Resistance. A sequel to 'Struggle'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Securing the Future / Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Storm

**Prologue: Securing the Future**

 

**Deep beneath the ocean of Despoina (Approximately three months after the Reapers defeat.)**

 

The leviathans weakened the resistance of the human, Coats, re-wiring the brain to their own frequency - a process that was frustratingly slow through the fragments. Once he belonged to them they searched his mind for the answer to why he had come to their domain.

Sifting through the memories, they saw the human's connection to Shepard through conversations and past intimacy that were linked to emotions the leviathans had long since evolved past. Then they found the reason for his presence here: this cycle's inhabitants wanted them to seek out the Intelligence and destroy it.

The leviathans bristled at the impudence of these creatures, and chose to address the human soldier through the darkness using the image of Shepard, feeling the inner struggle of the unsettled human as he fought not to believe what his eyes saw.

" _ **We are not tools to the lesser races. Your desires mean nothing to us. You will all be at our command."**_

"But it's a fact that while the Intelligence exists, all of our fates, including yours, are at risk," countered Coats. "The Intelligence will learn from this, create another solution, maybe something future generations and future races have no chance of overcoming. This is our one opportunity to end it."

" _ **The problem it seeks to solve still exists. It still has function.**_ "

"No. We don't believe that. Shepard and Alenko spoke with it. They're certain it's evolved into something different from what it originally was."

" _ **It is a machine. It has no ability to be anything it was not designed to be.**_ **"**

"You underestimate synthetics. I've met Edi, an AI who has formed attachments. The geth - by your reasoning they should all have followed the same path, but they didn't. They had differing opinions and fractured into two different groups _._ "

The leviathans pulled back from the human, diverging into their separate entities as they conversed.

 _"What the human spoke cannot be denied,"_ said the Second.

 _"We would be wise to destroy the Intelligence, and start anew,"_ suggested the Third.

" _Our predecessors failed to put in place sufficient shackles on the Intelligence. They focused on keeping our tools alive but did not instil the principle reason behind the Intelligence's existence: to keep_ **us** _alive. A solution must still be found_."

 _ **"**_ _Then we will make the races bow down before us once more_ ," vowed the First.

" _Shepard's spawn is as much a threat to us_ ," reminded the Second.

An undeveloped mind should have disintegrated under their power, instead the foetus had been impenetrable. That alone warranted its mother's death. Her spoken logic and clear importance to the possible success against the Reapers had given her a stay of execution. When she _had_ succeeded, the leviathans approved of it, experiencing muted relief and the long forgotten feeling of astonishment with that outcome. Beyond destroying the machines, Shepard and her offspring had survived the battle despite the odds. That could not continue.

" _Waiting until it is birthed means we can retain Shepard as our tool,_ " the Third suggested.

" _They will try to replicate what it holds within,_ " countered the Second.

" _We have time,"_ the First stated _. "They have cities to rebuild. The races are never as cohesive as they like to believe. We will maintain eyes to keep a check on their progress._ "

" _In dark space our hold on our thralls will be tenuous at best_ ," warned the Second.

" _We do not need them all_. _Those released will serve another purpose._ "

As one, they restructured existing plans for dealing with Shepard and her spawn. This cycle thought themselves smart, but they were no match for the leviathans. They returned to the human.

" _ **We will hunt.**_ **"** They promptly disconnected, allowing the soldier to return to Shepard with the news.

Gradually, they released thousands of tendrils - mental connections to their thralls, some only recently established, some ancient. Each broken connection brought a silence and darkness with it, their view on the galaxy growing ever more limited. Rising up through the frigid water that had served them well, their bodies felt immensely heavy as they left the water. Their ascent was slow and strenuous as they called on their dark energy to lift them. The leviathans continued upwards, withstanding the heat of passing through the planet's atmosphere, and welcoming the returned chill and weightlessness that space offered them.

Then they caught the hint of a familiar mind. A thrall close enough that they needed no fragment to sense it.

 **"Shepard."** They had known she was close from Coats' memory, but they had been left to believe she had retreated. Here was an opportunity to end the threat now, despite their fascination with the human. Their instinct to survive was absolute. The First had already spun, following the tendril at full speed, entering Shepard's mind as easily as taking a breath. " _ **Shepard. Your spawn is a threat that shall be neutralised.**_ **"**

The leviathans sensed the spike of fear in her, and satisfied that Shepard recognised their power and intent, they reached in deeper. Disconnecting her mind wasn't enough to ensure the foetus died; they needed Shepard's heart stopped. The energy required for the act was far more exhausting than the pulses they used to disable the Reapers and their technology, and they were fatigued from their journey up through the dense skies of the planet, but the leviathans readied themselves to send a collective rush of power along that tendril that would provide a massive electric shock to Shepard's body.

In the next instant, their link to her was broken, the pathway distorted. A barrier had been put in place - the same as the human, Garneau, had engineered for the fragment on Mahavid. Shepard's ship hit the relay before the First could get close enough to send out a pulse, and vanished.

The First did not follow. The humans would have called for others to assist them and it was a fight they did not need to risk. Their time would come.

Turning, the leviathans moved away, out to the edges of the galaxy and towards dark space. They would be back for Shepard's progeny, and she would spend the interim knowing and fearing it. The coming events would be interesting. It was a new era. Shepard and those around her had beaten their greatest enemy, but soon they would put her back in her place; put _all_ of them in their places.

They were the leviathans, the apex race, and the Reapers were no longer a threat. Tribute was due them, and they would have it.

oOo

oOo

**Chapter 1 – The Calm Before the Storm**

 

**(Over four years after the Reaper Wars ended.)**

 

Rear Admiral Terra Shepard stepped off the shuttle into the cargo bay of _Normandy_ feeling emotionally drained and extremely thankful the mission was over. They had started out over four weeks ago, following up intelligence Liara had obtained through various contacts, on a research site in the Argos Rho system.

It had soon become clear it was a far bigger operation than the usual small pro-human groups that started up under the notion that jumping on Cerberus' coat-tails would give them credibility. Most of them were low-budget, low-skilled idiots who were twisting the fact that the fight with the Reapers was won on Earth - with two human Spectres at the helm - into proof of human supremacy. This particular set-up had been more like the old Cerberus, though; not quite as organised or as good at covering their tracks, but they had the high-end equipment and the credits to spend on more skilled mercenaries as their security.

The terminal Edi had hacked into once they'd cleared that first facility had pointed to several more, and those had led to others. This recent facility had been the largest and final one on what had at one point seemed like a growing list. Where the other sites had been dealing with small-scale lab research, it appeared that this primary lab had been the destination for it all: the testing area.

What they'd found there… Even the unflappable Dr Chakwas had looked sickened. Terra knew what they'd seen would stick with her for a while, and her sleep tonight would be haunted by it.

However, it was for a selfish reason that Terra was relieved it was over: she was heading back to her family. This separation had been weeks too many, and she longed for Kaidan and Rorie - her husband and daughter. Even now, she still felt the need to pinch herself every once in a while, to be sure she wasn't dreaming it all, and it lightened her heart to think of them as she began to strip out of her armour.

"Have to say, I'm almost sorry it's over, Lola. It's been great working with you again," James Vega said, sauntering over to join her.

"Likewise, James." Though it had been Shepard's mission, Hackett had wanted to give her back-up; her own temporary ground team being talented but barely out of training. General Coats, who had now assumed the role which Anderson had once held over the marine troops (after quickly deciding that life as a Committee member was far too frustrating) had sent Commander Vega, now N7, and his squad. Shepard had then encouraged James to take lead when on the ground because his people were the more experienced. "You've got a good team there. You should be proud."

"Yeah," James admitted. "But I swear my guys pushed themselves harder to impress you. Best I've seen them fight." He looked over at his small unit of men and women, chatting amongst themselves outside the shuttle. Some of the best, and he was leading them. James knew he'd grown up a lot in the past few years… most of the time, anyway, and it was all due to Shepard's care and belief in him. He turned back to her with a huge grin. "It was interesting to have you behind me this time round, though. Felt your eyes on my backside the whole way – don't deny it, Lola!" he added quickly as her mouth opened in protest. "I remember Loco's comment on Eden Prime. It's okay, I don't mind. No one can blame you for being unable to take your eyes off this example of perfection before you."

"And you had to go and ruin it," she sighed, then smiled. "Glad to see you haven't changed, Casanova."

"Nothing wrong with a little flirtation, right, Lola? Makes a person feel good."

"So that's all I am to you, Mr Vega? I'm hurt," joked Cortez, as he collected their armour.

"Ah, come on, Esteban! You know there's a special place in my heart for you!"

"Oh, you are good!" Cortez laughed.

"You know it! So, no one else in your life, yet, mi amigo?"

"No. I don't think there ever will be," admitted Steve. "Robert is a hard person to eclipse."

"He doesn't need to be eclipsed, Esteban. Just look in another direction, at a different sun."

Cortez's brows nearly reached his hairline, exchanging glances with an equally surprised Shepard. "You been reading poetry, Mr Vega!?"

"Ssh!" James hushed, quickly checking over his shoulder to be sure his squad hadn't heard. When he answered Cortez, it was under his breath. "Niree's had this new passion lately, and it's all I hear whenever we're together. Guess some of it's rubbing off on me. Hey, can't do any harm to add a little poetic charm to my repertoire, no?"

"Good Lord, the galaxy isn't safe!" Shepard laughed with Cortez, smiling at James' mention of the asari he'd been dating for the last year. She reached out to rest her hand on Cortez's arm. "And for the record, I understand you completely, Steve. Breaking orbit from that sun?" She shook her head slightly to signify her doubt. "Even a sun that's had its time has a gravitational pull. It would take a very special someone, and they're hard to come by."

"Yeah," Steve smiled, wistfully. He pulled her close with his free arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her temple in appreciation of her empathy.

"Whoa! Esteban! When I said look in another direction I didn't mean switch to married women!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Mr Vega! Just appreciating a special friend."

"Ah, I get it." To prove it, James mimicked Cortez, squashing Shepard between them in the process. Then James smirked as he noticed his squad staring. "What? You guys haven't heard about Shepard's insatiable appetite for a man sandwich?"

"James!" exclaimed Shepard, smacking him around the head.

"Ow!"

"Now that's poetic justice!" laughed Cortez.

oOo

It had been a good night with his newest Biotic Ops Squad. They'd be the fifth squad since Anderson had first championed these specialist units, and Kaidan was proud to carry on in the esteemed Admiral's stead as the overseer of the biotic ground-teams.

Today had been their final test; the one that would decide whether this team would be leaving their training behind and moving into the real world, or stay for further instruction. The simulation set to the hardest difficulty, Kaidan had hoped like hell they'd all pass. He'd been here at Alliance Headquarters for nearly six weeks, with barely a handful of days off, trying to get this group up to the high standard that was required of his Biotic Ops squads.

Kaidan had _needed_ them to pass, yearning to re-join his family, but he wouldn't send these people out until they were ready or they'd only succeed in getting themselves killed. Standing behind the partition window, Kaidan had watched as they performed an outstanding team attack. Then it was over; the target achieved. Ecstatic, Kaidan had treated them all to drinks at the local Alliance bar – but not before quickly messaging his parents to tell them he'd be back later than usual, then sending another to Terra to tell her about the squad's success.

Now, with the celebrations over, he was being shuttled across the bay towards his parents' home where his daughter was also staying. He could always picture her, all smiles and cheekiness, running around at full speed and into everything. Her black hair was constantly in disarray, and there was an ever-present sparkle in those bright eyes that also matched his own in colour. All of that was set into her sweet face which was the mirror of her mother's beautiful visage. Kaidan loved that little girl with all his heart and soul. Hard to believe she was less than three months away from turning four.

He was fortunate to have his parents living close by, and it meant that he'd been able to spend his nights there, to physically be with Rorie even though she was always asleep by the time he got there. Having to leave before she woke was hard, but he'd made up for it on those infrequent days off. Terra had begun the start of his training stint with them, enjoying the chance to relax in the company of his parents and having free time with Rorie, and it had given Kaidan something else to look forward to coming back to each evening. But a week and a half in, she'd been called away. Over four weeks later and he knew she was missing them as much as they missed her. Even Hackett hadn't been able to keep away from his grand-daughter, staying with Kaidan's parents for a few days here and there. Rorie loved them all, but even with the daily vid-calls with Terra, she constantly asked when mommy was coming back.

His thoughts turned to the skies above him, knowing Terra was up there somewhere, and he hoped that she was safe. Over the past weeks Kaidan had felt that all too familiar feeling of coiled discomfort in his belly as he thought of her in hostile situations without him, but it was one he was also used to dealing with, and he knew it was no different for Terra when it was _him_ forging into a battle she wasn't a part of. They spent much of their time together, but there was just too much to do for them to justify remaining by the other's side constantly. Still, this was the longest they'd ever been physically parted since he'd gone seeking the _Normandy_ as she lay convalescing in Huerta following the Reapers destruction, and despite their frequent calls, it felt like half of himself was missing. Vid-calls were simply not the same as having her in his arms.

The shuttle now travelled over dry land, carrying on to deliver him directly to his parents' property. He leant his head back against the cool metal, feeling relaxed but lonely, closing his eyes as his brain told him he'd stayed awake too long. Despite his weariness, his mind wouldn't switch off, and he was alert to the slowing of the shuttle as it closed in on its destination. Thanking the pilot, he exited, typing in his access code to the large gates that prevented trespassers. They opened with barely a sound, and Kaidan enjoyed the gentle sound of night and the cool breeze on his face as he walked the path to the door which was opened, as it always was, by his mother ready to greet him.

Kaidan sighed. "Mom, I told you not to wait up for me tonight."

"Oh, shush. It's my prerogative."

Reaching her, he kissed her cheek, unable to argue that point. "Will you please go to bed?" He knew she wasn't one for late nights, and it was one o'clock in the morning. Kaidan secured the door behind him.

"I'm going," she yawned. "Just thought I should make sure you were capable of getting yourself into _yours_. I know how you youngsters like to party." She threaded her arm through his offered one and they walked up the stairs together.

"Huh! Mom! I'm hardly a youngster anymore and as you can see I'm very much in control of all my faculties." He didn't voice the fact that he didn't like getting drunk after the stupor he'd lived in for a time after Terra's death.

He stopped at the room his parents had designated for his daughter, the room done out in her favourite colour: Alliance blue. Her choice had impressed both her grandfathers, and her grandmother had simply sighed in acceptance that there'd still be no excuse for pink in the Alenko household. Kaidan quietly entered and, like he did every night, kissed Rorie's forehead gently enough not to make her stir. This was the only time his daughter was still and peaceful, her waking hours being nothing less than filled with energy that it astounded him she could get through the day without a nap. He always found it hard to look away from that little face, as though to blink was to break the fantasy. But none of it was imaginary. She was very real. A wonderful visual union of Terra and himself.

"Aurora's going to be so thrilled to see you in the morning," whispered his mother from the doorway.

"I'm looking forward to spending some real time with her, believe me."

"Tomorrow's going to be a wonderful day, with Terra being on her way home, too."

"She is?" Kaidan left Rorie's room to join his mother in the hall, his heart lifting further.

"She said she'd messaged you. Didn't want to disturb your evening."

Kaidan checked his omnitool, smiling to himself. That was just like Terra not to want to interrupt his personal time, neither assuming nor realising that he would never have enough of her even if he got to spend every second of every day with her. Sure enough, the unopened message flashed back at him, the sound of its arrival no doubt drowned out by the noise of the bar. His mother kissed his cheek again.

"Night, darling."

"Night, mom." He wandered off into his old room, the only difference to when he was there as a teen was the double bed in place of the single. Sitting on the edge, he read the message.

**Kaidan,**

**Congrats on getting another squad through. Never doubted it, despite your misgivings at the beginning. No one can fail with you supporting them – trust me, I know.**

**Anyway, the mission's over. Like I thought, it was the last facility, and thank God for it. Never want to see anything like that again. We need to make a re-fuelling stop but we should be docking at Earth by 1400 tomorrow. Can't wait to see you and Rorie.**

**Hope you have a great night, but just remember that I'll be giving you a better one real soon…**

**Yours for Eternity,**

**Terra x**

He loved this woman. His wife. She could have his heart racing with anticipation even with a few typed words. But he hadn't missed the small reference she'd made to her mission. For her to have written that meant that whatever they'd found there had unsettled her, and he didn't like that he hadn't been there for her.

Kaidan was feeling antsy as he went to stand on the balcony and stared up at the darkness. He wanted to call her, make sure she was okay, but he refrained. It was late; she would be sleeping…. He frowned at himself. No she wouldn't. Kaidan knew her better than that. She'd be restless, avoiding her bed, never admitting that she was afraid of what her mind would produce when she was asleep… without him there to keep them at bay. Would she reach out to him for comfort? He hoped she would, but he wasn't going to leave it to chance. For his own peace of mind, he needed to check on Terra. Reaching for his wrist it chimed at the same moment, demanding his attention. He smiled as he saw the caller.

"You beat me to it by seconds," he said in greeting, keeping his voice low in the quiet of the night, and taking in the exquisite face that appeared on the small screen.

" _I was hoping you were still up._ "

"Just as well or you'd have woken me!" he laughed. Terra grinned back at him, unrepentant, yet Kaidan also saw the strain behind those dark eyes. "Want to talk about it?" He watched her face turn sombre.

" _Not yet. Right now, I need a distraction, and you're it_."

"As long as that works both ways," he said, huskily, wishing she were here so he could bury himself inside her warm caress.

" _Hm_ …" she considered that with pursed lips, then her gaze returned to the screen.

Despite the distance, Kaidan felt the desire she sent through his omnitool screen, and his body reacted. "I have a feeling I'm going to like this thought."

One corner of her mouth went up, along with one eyebrow. " _Better lay down_."

He did so, but not before he'd locked the bedroom door. That sweet tingle of expectation was running through him. Refocusing on the screen he noted she was slowly unfastening her shirt, and without taking his eyes off her he shucked his own in one smooth motion. His heart kicked up an enthused tempo. The way she undressed for him was so seductive… My God, she never disappointed him, and he was eager for whatever she had planned.

" _Tell me where you'd like to touch me_ ," she said in a breathy tone, her hand running over her delectable body.

Kaidan thought she was perfection. And even as his eyes widened at what she was suggesting, he knew precisely where he, or rather _she_ , was heading first…

oOo

"A second beacon in the Aethon cluster has gone off-line, agent Feron."

Looking up from his screen, Feron frowned at the hovering VI known as Glyph, the first squirm of a horrid thought breaking out in the pit of his stomach. "Show me."

Instantly, the image of the cluster appeared in holographic form in the middle of the control centre in the Broker's new residence, little pinpoints indicating the positions of the stationary beacons Liara had insisted on placing in remote locations, particularly along the borders to dark space, though not exclusively. Two circles highlighted the affected beacons. One wasn't unusual - technology failed - but two neighbouring beacons going dark were pushing coincidence. Could it be…? The first beacon was at the far rim to dark space, the other further within the system. Feron looked at the trajectory. There were no planets or stations in its route but there _was_ a third beacon. He tapped his fingers on the desk as he considered his next move. He needed to be sure before he raised the alarm. "Glyph. Connect me to our closest agent in that cluster."

"Rel Zorran. Volus trader. Currently departing Oma Ker, in the Nura system."

The comm-link was opened and Zorran's rattling breath preceded his greeting. Knowing his own speech would be automatically synthesised, Feron gave his instruction and the co-ordinates of the third beacon. "Get a visual on the beacon and watch for any interference from another party. Ship's systems on life-support only, to avoid detection."

" _Power down? I have a top-of-the-line radar fitted,"_ Zorran boasted. _"I can assure you, I don't need to be in visual range, and I'll be beyond standard radar."_

"Other beacons have registered nothing before going silent. There's a good chance that what we're looking for won't emit enough energy to be picked up by radar, either. We need a visual."

That garnered a short silence from Zorran, his mind no doubt trying to work out just what it was the Shadow Broker was looking _for_ , but he didn't voice it. " _How long should I stay there_?"

Feron did a quick calculation of how soon it would take a fast ship to traverse the distance from the second beacon to the third; longer than the impatient Zorran would be happy with. "If you don't see something beforehand, remain in place until I contact you. I'll double your fee for the trouble."

" _Thank you. That's much appreciated_."

There was nothing that got a volus on-side quicker than a financial incentive. "Shadow Broker out." Feron would never get used to referring to himself like that. Not that he considered himself the Shadow Broker - more like a shadow for the Shadow Broker. Liara…. Should he notify her? No, he decided straightaway. She got little enough sleep as it was. Let her rest until there was need to disturb her. Feron sat back at the terminal he had been studying before but concentration on the latest reports eluded him, and uneasiness quickly became his companion. The next hours would be long.

oOo

Liara sat at her terminal aboard her new ship, knowing she should sleep, but a nagging question refused to leave her be. Over the four years since the Reaper wars she'd felt an intense need, only recently considering just what it could be, she feared the possible answer.

The chime of her cabin door called her back from her torturous thoughts, and she knew who it would be before she answered it. "Javik. Is there something I can do for you?" Four eyes blinked back at her, his face an ever-present scowl which she knew was sculpted from a life spent in war and suffering.

"I was restless. I know you are too, Liara T'Soni."

Though his voice still snapped out his words like he was irritated by her, Liara knew it was just his way; one she was so used to she hardly noticed it anymore. She looked to his hands that allowed him a more intimate view of all their lives than many would be comfortable with. Did he know her turmoil beyond the fact she was still awake? Meeting his lower eyes, she sensed he did. Stepping aside in silent invitation, she took his presence for what it was: an offer of a confidant.

oOo

Terra's body was still humming with gratification. That was the first time she'd ever done that and she definitely intended to do it again the next time they were parted.

On the other side of her screen, Kaidan puffed out his own breath in time with hers. " _Why the hell didn't we do that before_?"

Terra just managed to inhale enough to laugh. "I have no idea. We've definitely been missing out. Although it's probably just as well - you'd never have come out of your room to train your recruits, and Joker would be commanding the Normandy," she teased.

He laughed in response. " _I wouldn't have been available for socialising out-of-hours, that's for damn sure. I actually can't believe that was quite so satisfying! I'm never going to be happy with a standard vid-call again_ ," he warned, with a roguish look.

"Better warn your other callers!"

" _Huh! Yeah, I'm, uh, definitely reserving that sort of behaviour for you only!_ " He took a deep breath and slowly breathed out. " _I love you_."

Terra felt all of that love even though he wasn't physically there, and she sent it right back. "I love you, too. Tomorrow afternoon can't come soon enough."

" _Ready for some well-earned shore-leave_?"

"With my two favourite people? Absolutely. But we'll only have a week," she warned him. "I have two new recruits to welcome aboard - a soldier dad thinks needs my personal touch-"

" _You said it like that on purpose, you tease_."

"Dad's words, I swear," she said innocently. "However, I _am_ hoping that for the next flight my husband will be there to fill my spare time with."

" _And this last run_?"

One corner of her mouth tugged. "I had James," she said breezily.

He groaned. " _You're so evil_."

She laughed. "Fear not. I turned down his suggestion of strip poker."

" _I'm so going to make him pay for that_!"

"I told him you would," she grinned. "Anyway, steering back the conversation to my new recruits, Dad also has a pilot fresh out of sim training he wanted to put to the test."

" _Uh oh. Another pilot? I sense trouble ahead_ …"

"I'm on the same wavelength, which is why Joker has no idea what's coming his way. But for the next seven days I'm all yours." Recently, she'd had a lot of new soldiers pass through the _Normandy_. They were trying to get recruits trained up as fast as possible and to identify those who had the talent to go further, faster. Hackett had a good eye for picking those out, but he liked to send them to Terra so she could assess them in the field. That last mission had certainly been a real test to her present ground-crew of not only their skills, but of their emotional endurance. They had coped admirably and would be leaving the end of their six-month stint with far more experience than when they'd stepped aboard, a noteworthy assignment listed in their files, and a personal recommendation from Admiral Shepard. They'd certainly earned it after that last mission….

" _How bad was it_?"

Terra returned her eyes to the wonderful man on her screen who could so easily read her. "Am I that transparent, even in a message?"

" _To me_."

She gave a weary sigh. "The scientists had been working on a way of waging a biological warfare on the other races. This was far more than anything we found when we raided those sites a year ago. That had been in the early stages. This…." She shook her head as she recalled what she saw. "They were doing horrendous experiments on living people. Turians. Injecting them with their manufactured diseases. One had the ability to eat through the natural protective plating and into their flesh, another ravaged their internal organs."

" _Christ! Tell me you weren't exposed to any of that!_ "

"It was all contained, very professional, but even if it hadn't been it was targeted specifically for turian physiology. Chakwas ran countless scans to confirm it. … It was more than a way to kill off a species: it was a way to make them suffer terribly as they died. Those turians they used as subjects were mad with pain, Kaidan. Chakwas tried everything she could, but the scientists had engineered their diseases to counter anything she used to try to ease their agony. There was nothing that could be done for them. Chakwas could only give them a peaceful death. All in the name of Cerberus. I'm sure even the Illusive Man would be turning in his grave at them warping his vision into nothing more than a pure alien hate-group."

" _At least now, it's over. For the perpetrators_ **and** _their victims. You and Vega ended it_."

"Yes, we did. All the hard-copy research data was destroyed, the facilities too, and the scientists responsible are all headed for long jail-terms. Only one copy of the data exists and I sent it directly to Primarch Vakarian. He'll have his best people do what they can to produce cures should anything else like this crop up again. Better safe than sorry." She took a long deep breath, needing to move on from the day's events.

" _Will you be okay_?"

"Of course I will. Talking with you always helps." She yawned. "Now that you've worn me out I shouldn't have much trouble nodding off. You should go get some sleep, too." She watched Kaidan look down at himself and grimace.

" _After I've cleaned up your mess_."

" _My_ mess!?"

" _Hey, it was_ **your** _hand, remember_?" Kaidan gave her a heated look.

She grinned. "So it was." She pulled one corner of her lip between her teeth at the thought. It would be so easy to give in to the compulsion to start that little game all over again…. "Okay, I've really got to sign off before you seduce me again."

" _Seduce_ **you** _? It was your idea_!"

She almost purred with the memory. "Yes, it was. I'm so very clever."

" _Now_ _that_ _I can't refute. Goodnight, beautiful_."

"Night, handsome." Reluctantly closing her omnitool, Terra imagined him heading to the en-suite of his childhood bedroom which she knew well. He would jump under the shower before it had reached temperature, enduring the cold while it warmed up; more efficient use of water he would say. It just made her smile. She pictured the water running over his muscled torso, washing away the results of their long-distance lovemaking. Would he be thinking of her, too? She knew he would be…. Shutting down her errant thoughts as she felt the tickle of pleasure work its way down her spine and down to her toes, she shuddered with want. She needed a shower, too. A very cold one.

oOo

Rel Zorran had been here almost five hours and asides from having to battle sleep, he was wondering how much longer the Shadow Broker would expect him to wait – he hated waiting. As instructed, he was just close enough to see the beacon off in the far distance, his radar picking up its signal, and he knew it would be sending back his ship's information to the Broker. He wondered, not for the first time, why these beacons had been placed out in the middle of nowhere, far from any standard flight paths.

Glancing out of his viewing window, Zorran did a double-take at the huge entity he saw approaching the beacon. He checked his screens, but his sensors were only picking up the barest of energy, nothing to allude to the immensity of the creature he saw before him. But then it was organic, _not_ a ship. He'd never known of any living thing that could survive in space without suits and oxygen. Zorran stared at it, utterly speechless. One thing was certain: it greatly resembled the Reapers. His brain kicked into gear with that observation, and he launched himself at his comm system.

" _Agent Zorran. What do you have?_ " came the deep synthesised voice of the Shadow Broker.

"It's an organic Reaper!" blurted out Zorran, his voice barely a whisper as though he feared he could be heard.

There was a pause before the Broker responded. _"Are you certain?_ "

His inhalation sounded awfully loud as it was processed through his suit's filter. "I'm looking right at it!"

" _Just one?_ "

"One?" Zorran's heart sped up and he looked around, jumping back as he saw himself almost face to face with another of the creatures at his portside window, three sets of eyes staring in. Looking over his shoulder, he jerked again as he met the eyes of another at his starboard side. "There's three! There's three! I've been spotted!" he yelled out.

At the same time a pulse came from the creature at the beacon and his radar instantly lost the beacon's signal. Then Zorran's ship was rocked by another pulse from the creature at his starboard side. His vessel didn't even have the power to warn him that everything, including life support, was offline. Zorran hoped they'd leave, and give him the chance to try to repair his systems before his air ran out, the cold of space already permeating the ship and challenging his suit, but the ship jostled violently as the two creatures at his sides pressed towards each other, metal rending with a horrifying screeching sound. What little air he had rushed out with the first hull breach. With nothing for his suit to convert to a breathable substance, Zorran convulsed in agony as his lungs seized. Unfortunately, he was still alive when his ship collapsed inwards and crushed him.

**oOo**


	2. Ignorance Is Bliss

The leviathans had returned.

Liara was braced over the central console of her command network, her weariness leaving her as adrenaline coursed through her system, helping her focus.

"Which direction are they heading?"

Feron retracted the screen to a larger view of the galaxy. "On their current trajectory there's nothing. I suppose we could wait and see which beacons go next … And agent Zorran went silent seconds after reporting in."

"Goddess!" As awful as it was that one of her agents had lost his life carrying out the Shadow Broker's request, it was Aurora her thoughts were with – her Little Star. "I will notify Shepard and Kaidan; Admiral Hackett, too. My father can send word to the matriarchs. Would you contact the Council and the other races leaders?"

"Of course." Feron half-bowed his head then turned to his terminal to compose the message.

"We are not ready," Liara murmured to herself, her own problem pushed to one side as she stared at the red circles on the map that indicated where her silent beacons lay. She heard the subtle shift of Javik's armour from a short distance behind her.

"Have faith, Liara. We stopped the Reapers. We can stop the Leviathans, too," he assured.

Faith … Liara thought that a rather amusing comment from the very person who had, with a few untactful words, revealed the truth about her peoples so-called religious deities. She was having difficulty maintaining faith in anything anymore. Shepard and her family should be living their lives together in peace after coming through the Reaper War that had once nearly torn them apart, yet the Reapers had merely been the legacy of another threat.

Wishing she didn't have to deliver this news, she made the first call.

oOo

Kaidan sat at the table on the veranda looking out at his parents' orchards, half the trees mature and ripe with fruit while others were newly growing saplings to replace those destroyed four years earlier. The morning sun was warm on his face, his belly was full from his mother's delicious cooked breakfast served despite his late awakening, and his daughter's joyous face upon waking him this morning, still lingered in his mind.

He was now watching her creeping up behind his father, her favourite soft toy clutched tightly in her hand. Her delightful giggles filled the air as she pinched one of her grandfather's freshly-picked apples from his basket before he noticed her and began running away as grandpa turned into the 'apple monster' and gave chase. She gave him quite a run before tripping in her over-excited haste and rolling onto her back, still chuckling as she was gathered up and tickled. Finally, Kaidan's father draped her over his shoulder so her still-giggling head dangled upside down.

Breathing heavily, Alex Alenko joined his son at the table, dropping Rorie off in Kaidan's lap before flopping into a chair to catch his breath.

"Woo! She's a fast little thing!"

Kaidan affectionately brushed back his daughter's hair from her face as she grinned up at him. "So have you been good for gran and gramps while I've been gone?"

"Uh huh!"

"What!?" exclaimed Alex, in jest. "When you pinch my apples!?" That made Rorie chuckle with glee as she raised her apple in the air to show her daddy.

"Of course she's been good," assured Kaidan's mother, Lena, as she joined them.

"Glad to hear it." Kaidan was certain that they'd still say the same even if Rorie was the devil incarnate.

"Ganpa Hackett says I'm a angel," added Rorie, determined to be part of the conversation, and finishing with a sweet smile, cuddling her beloved toy to her chest.

"Oh. Well, it's official then!"

With a happy nod and a kiss, she jumped off his lap and ran towards the orchard again.

Kaidan relaxed back in the chair and appreciated every single second of this moment. He and his father laughed as Lena gasped and ran after Rorie, who had decided it worth attempting to climb one of the trees. This was a great way to start the day. Only having Terra here would make it perfect, and soon that would be reality, too.

Thoughts of his wife had Kaidan longing for her all over again. His omnitool chimed, bringing him back to Earth, and he smiled as he opened it. "I was just thinking about you…" he trailed off as her pale face registered; the fear evident. He knew instantly what she was about to say, and it frightened him to his core.

oOo

Cortez was propped against the outer edge of _Normandy's_ kitchen counter, looking in at a friend who was clearly elsewhere. "Shepard? Everything okay?"

She blinked, her distant mind returning to her surroundings. "Yeah."

"Okay…" he said, slowly and with no small amount of disbelief. “It's just that I've never seen you add that much sugar to your tea before."

"Oh shit!" Terra cursed, realising she'd been distracted; her last conversation with Kaidan, after she'd insisted to Liara on telling him herself, playing on her mind. It had been awful to watch the light in his eyes darken... She sighed. "How many did I put in there?"

"I'd say roughly ten."

"Damn it! No way can I drink that now." Her shoulders slumped as what little energy she had left, tumbled away.

"Here." Cortez took the mug from her hand and came around the counter, nudging her out of the way. "I'll make you another."

"Thanks, Steve." She moved around to where Steve had been, and rested her elbows on the counter. "Where would I be without you?"

"In the grip of a major sugar-rush!" he smiled back at her.

She huffed a laugh that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, gently.

Terra hesitated, like saying the words out loud would bring it all upon them that second. It had been much the same when she'd spoken to Kaidan. Once she had broken the news, quickly getting through what little was known, they had both promptly skirted around the issue and focused on their impending reunion. She could still clearly remember hearing Rorie's carefree laughter in the background. She finally met Cortez's eyes. "It's-"

"Hey, Lola! You missed my breakfast! What gives?" James joined them, unaware of Cortez's exasperation at his ill-timed arrival.

"Sorry, James. I was talking with Liara. Then Kaidan, and my dad. I'm surprised you let me get away with it."

"Edi wouldn't let me up, that's why!"

"Must have been important calls," added Steve, quietly, passing her the fresh mug of tea.

"Thank you. Yeah," was all she said in response, and from the crease in his forehead she could tell he had figured it out.

Oblivious to Shepard's anxiety, James went into the kitchen area and started pulling out ingredients, while Steve got out of Vega's way, standing next to Shepard with his arm solidly resting against hers in silent support.

"Well, it's never too late for my Vega-licious breakfast speciality!" grinned James.

"What's that exactly?" Terra sipped her tea and tipped her head to brush Steve's shoulder in appreciation for both the tea and for being there.

"Eggs, Lola! Eggs!" James presented them dramatically, then placed them on the counter.

"Do you know how to cook anything that _isn't_ eggs?"

James looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "Why would you want to miss out on _eggs_!? I'm telling you, you can't go wrong with eggs!"

"Oh really?" she picked one up and launched it at his forehead where it smashed against his skull and dribbled down his face.

James stood there, motionless, ignoring Cortez as his friend sniggered. "Oh, Lola," he said, with over-exaggerated sadness. "What have you done?"

"I have no idea," she admitted, a sudden uncontrollable rush of emotions swarming over her. She needed to be alone, to get a hold of herself in order to fight off the irrational panic that threatened to surface. "I think I'm having a breakdown," she said, more honestly than they realised.

"I think, maybe yes. But you're definitely _going_ down!" Grinning, James grabbed up another egg, but by the time he'd looked up to aim at her, she'd vanished. "Really? Cloaking? That's cheating, Lola!"

"Poor loser, James? Or is that just egg on your face?" came her distant voice, followed by a rather strained laugh and the sound of the closing elevator doors.

Knowing he'd been beaten, James looked at Cortez. "One day I'll outsmart that woman."

"In your dreams, Mr Vega." Despite the lighter atmosphere, Steve was worried about Shepard, and a certain little girl they all loved as much as her mother.

oOo

Kaidan was restless, his stomach feeling twisted and heavy. The damned leviathans were back. That axe was falling and he had no clue as to which direction it would be coming at his daughter. They hadn't even really started in their search for the artifacts. All they'd done was deal with those they knew about: the ones on Despoina, those located through the rachni queen's ancestral memory, and those discovered as former thralls from remote places called their home-worlds in fear when they realised they'd no recollection of past years. It amounted to a lot – frighteningly more than he could ever have imagined - but it wasn't enough. They'd barely scratched the surface.

Suddenly all those plans for time with Terra, here at his parents' home, had been ripped apart. Now he was packing Rorie's things into a hold-all that was identical to his own army-issue bag, because she liked to be the same as mommy and daddy.

Kaidan swung the bag onto his shoulder, then collected his own. His father relieved him of one bag and they went down to the kitchen where his mother had given Rorie a snack worthy of a biotic. As ever, she was putting on a brave face and trying to keep things normal. "Hey, you two. Ready to go?"

"Go see mommy now?" questioned Rorie, her face lighting up.

"That's right."

"Yay! Mommy!"

Rorie jumped up and down, excitedly, and Kaidan knew exactly how she felt. With Terra, they were an unbreakable entity borne of love. He caught Rorie up in a tight hug, needing to feel her proximity, wanting her to know that nothing would harm her while he held her close, and as they made their way out to the waiting shuttle, he prayed it wasn't a lie.

oOo

Everything was arranged. The Citadel meeting would commence 0900 tomorrow morning; all the races leaders had been requested to attend. Hackett had already been given full reign of the situation by the Committee and the Parliament, with General Coats as his liaison for the ground troops.

Sitting in a private office on Arcturus, Hackett's fingers drummed on the surface of the desk he leaned on. He stared at the screen where his daughter's face had been just moments earlier, their conversation still running through his head. One look had told him she was struggling to deal with this. He'd tried to reassure her - and if he was honest, himself, too – but she'd voiced the very thing his own subconscious was fighting with.

" _But it's_ **Rorie** _, dad_."

That stressed response from his courageous daughter felt like someone had raked claws across his heart. Hackett understood her fear completely; was living it himself. This was a personal attack against her little girl, his grand-daughter, for no other reason than she had been born with something unique inside her.

" _I can't fail her_."

He thought the same thing of himself, but had simply told her it was up to all of them, the onus not solely on her. They were in this together, right from the start.

A response came back from one of his captains. They'd have ten ships ready to escort the _Normandy_ to the Citadel once it left Earth.

" _Okay_."

Hackett had expected her to argue over him sending ships to accompany them. Her easy acceptance told Hackett everything he needed to know about the extent of Terra's fear for Rorie's safety.

He cursed his own delay in getting to the Citadel. Another meeting with the Parliament was scheduled for late afternoon. Both he and Coats needed to be there. It was the last thing he needed right now, but it was important. No matter that four years had passed since the end of the Reapers, there was still a lot of rebuilding to do, and the Parliament wanted to know what resources could be gathered by his fleets and what could be done to boost recruitment. It was this frantic rush to get things back to normal for civilians, and to replenish their diminished military, that had hampered the search for the artifacts and the manpower required for research, and it was a situation repeated throughout the galaxy's races. It was impossible to justify ignoring those who were still struggling to survive, and the large apartment blocks which had been hurriedly put in place to house as many of the homeless at one time as was possible, were only ever meant to be temporary while their towns and cities were cleared and rebuilt. After four years, those still housed in them were frustrated, leading to burgeoning sites of discontent, and they needed to be dealt with quickly.

" _Take care, dad_."

It was heartfelt as always, though there was a dullness to her eyes in stark contrast to their usual sparkle which had been ever-present since she and her family had made it through the chaos. His ever-capable daughter – Admiral Terra Shepard, 'Saviour of the Galaxy' - was floundering, and he had to admit he felt much the same.

The Leviathans were back, and they hadn't had time to do enough.

oOo

 _Young eyes peering down at her from his perch amongst the branches of the tree._ Michael. He lived in the apartment building across from the Alliance Headquarters where she'd spent so many hours of so many days staring out the window, unable to leave, and he loved toy ships and climbing trees.

_"You said you protect people. You lied."_

His last words to her as he cowered in that shaft, haunted her once more... Then the memory was replaced by that of the shuttle disintegrating as it was hit by the Reaper's beam, and taking the life of a little boy she'd failed to save.

Shepard looked at the frame on her desk that automatically flicked through pictures of Rorie, from birth to present. She'd lost herself in the comforting scenes so often during the past weeks, but looking now at that beautiful little face she adored, a deep fear accompanied her unconditional love. Would she fail again? The thought of it filled her with horror. Losing her daughter….

" _Approaching Earth, Admiral. Touchdown in thirty minutes._ "

Shepard dropped the datapad in her hand to the desk in relief. She'd been trying to get beyond the first page for the last hour but nothing she read had registered. "Thank God. Joker, thank you."

" _I know I have the supernatural skills and good looks of a God, but Shepard, it's important not to get confused - I'm not the imaginary Big Guy._ "

"I'll try to remember that, along with your apparent atheism. Appreciate your humility, though."

" _You can always count on me for that. Been a long one, huh?_ "

"Way too long."

" _You'll be back with them in no time. I'll try not to be offended that_ **we're** _not enough for you._ "

"It's _absence_ that makes the heart grow fonder, Joker," she said, a small smile on her face.

" _Hey, no one can have too much Joker! Right, Edi?_ "

" _I think it best if I do not comment on that._ "

" _What!?_ "

Terra huffed a laugh at Edi's dry response, then left them to their comm banter as she prepared to announce the change to the crew's shore-leave, before landing. Everything else was locked away tight inside her. Rorie needed normality, and Terra refused to let anything slip through to frighten her daughter.

oOo

oOo

The Leviathans descended to their new haven. As they settled, they were relieved for the chance to rest. The time away had been gruelling; no sustenance to be found in dark space. Now they could replenish, and rejuvenate. The Intelligence - removed from existence, crushed beyond recovery - was already forgotten. Their focus was solely on the child.

They reached out to the fragments, looking through the eyes of those they controlled with barely a thought. Plans that had been put in motion before they left were progressing well, and here they would remain safe. No one would know of their location. They had passed more beacons but had left them alone. Their purpose in destroying the first beacons had been only to ensure that Shepard knew of their return. They would have her know that her progeny's time was soon coming to an end.

oOo

oOo

Joker brought the _Normandy_ into the Vancouver spaceport. It still amazed him just how pristine the place looked. There was barely any difference from before the Reapers hit. At least as far as the eye could see. He knew that beyond the Alliance buildings it was a different story; huge swathes of cleared land still awaited construction. It was an area of contention with many civilian survivors who had lost their homes that the Alliance had seen fit to prioritise their headquarters. He could understand that viewpoint, but what most didn't realise was that without the training facility producing more soldiers, and the shipyards creating more ships, and the manufacturing sites that created more weaponry and technology, there would be no resources at all to build them new homes. Earth was stripped bare even before the Reapers came. Every useable material and fuel was imported from other worlds, and pirates were prevalent in a galaxy where they were all in need. Those ships were paramount, as were the personnel to fill them and protect them.

Switching off the engines, Joker lifted his cap and ran his free hand over his head to scratch the itch, replacing it before turning to Edi. "What do you think this meeting on the Citadel is about?"

"Shepard did not specify in her announcement to the crew," she answered simply.

"I know that. That's why I'm asking _you_. You can't tell me you don't know; you're everywhere. I mean this has gotta be important to cancel our shore-leave for, right?"

"I am sure that Shepard will give more details when necessary, Jeff."

"Is that you telling me that you _do_ know but are not going to spill the beans?"

"'Spill the beans'..." She quickly processed the phrase for a definition. "Ah. I see. Correct."

Joker spluttered at the abrupt response. "That's it!? No little hint? Just 'correct'?"

"Correct," she replied, on purpose.

"Where's the loyalty, Edi?"

"Where it should be, as a part of Shepard's crew."

Joker grumbled something unintelligible, and was then distracted by familiar faces in the distance. The Alenko family had come to the spaceport to greet the _Normandy's_ arrival, or rather the important person it carried. Joker watched through the window as they got stopped at the checkpoint, everything a little crazy as people ran around, no doubt fulfilling Hackett's orders to ensure they were escorted. Another weird occurrence, and Joker didn't like it. Then he saw Rorie sneak through the security without being seen, a soft toy clutched in her hand, leaving Kaidan and his parents to deal with the over-enthusiastic security guard. She soon appeared on his external camera at the outer airlock and began bouncing up and down in front of it, impatient for him to open it for her.

"You need to say the magic word," teased Joker over the comm.

" _Please_ ," Rorie answered.

"What!?" Joker blurted back, rearing back like she'd said a dirty word. " _That's_ not the magic word for opening doors! What have your parents been teaching you?"

" _Aba…cadaba_!" responded the excited little voice.

"That's abracadrabra, and it's still wrong. With all those stories you like so much, no one ever read you Ali Baba?"

" _Open!"_ demanded Rorie, and Joker quietly chuckled to himself as he watched her frown and stamp her foot.

"Half right."

 _"Open_ **now** _, Commanner Moreau_!" Rorie commanded, petulantly, her hands now on her hips.

"Uh, good try, but you don't have the rank to order _me_ around, Pip-squeak." The airlock opened regardless, and Joker swung to pout at Edi. "She didn't say it."

"As a responsible being, I consider your deliberate teasing of Aurora to be verging on sadistic, Jeff. Your fun has gone far enough."

He shook his head at Edi in disappointment and clicked on the internal comm. "This is an emergency broadcast. We are about to experience an internal tornado by the name of Rorie. She's small but potentially very destructive. Secure your stations and be prepared to be swept away by cuteness."

"Nice, Joker," grinned Shepard, entering the cockpit accompanied by a wave of laughter from the crew in the CIC, just as Rorie came out of decontamination at full speed.

"Mommy!"

Terra caught her baby girl in mid-jump and cuddled her close. This tiny creature she had once not dared to hope would survive, had fought back all the odds to be here. Their adorable, precious little girl had been created during that first wonderful reunion when Kaidan had re-joined her crew and Terra had, for the first time since she'd woke in that Cerberus lab, felt whole again, even as the galaxy was being ripped to shreds. Her little piece of Kaidan. "Ooh, I've missed you, sweetie!"

"Missed you, too, mommy," smiled back Rorie, kissing Terra's cheek before resting hers against it in a cuddle, squeezing Terra tightly with little arms that circled her neck.

Inhaling the lovely scent of her daughter, Terra then ran the back of her fingers over Rorie's soft cheek as her daughter pulled back. "What have you been up to since I last talked to you?"

"Ganpa Lenko was a apple monster and I took his apple!"

"You did!?" Terra exclaimed with exaggeration, enjoying her daughter's excited face.

"Uh huh! Then we went on the shuttle, and the driver-"

"Pilot," interrupted Joker.

"And the piot let me sit in the front!" carried on Rorie, without a pause.

"Bet it wasn't long before he regretted _that_ decision," snorted Joker.

Shepard deliberately ignored Joker, concentrating on the rapid stream of words that fell out of her delightfully exuberant daughter.

"And we got here, and we went up high in the tower, and we watched ships fly down, and I dropped Puppy over the rail and it fell in a bag-ish carry-"

"Hold up," Joker frowned. "What the-?"

"Baggage carrier," headed off Shepard.

"And what the _heck_ is Puppy?" he added.

"Her toy varren."

"Antie Jack gave me him," informed Rorie, waving her cuddly toy at him, then carrying on as Joker shook his head in bewilderment. "And daddy went to get Puppy but a mean man said 'no', and daddy got cross and made the mean man cry. It was funny."

Terra struggled not to laugh at that image. "Wow, that's quite a lot of excitement in just a few hours!"

Rorie nodded seriously, then spun her little head to look sternly at Joker. "Joker was naughty and didn't let me in."

"Hey, not my fault you don't know the fundamental basics," disputed Joker.

Terra raised her brow at him. "And just what knowledge is she lacking, in your opinion, Joker?"

"She doesn't know the magic words to open doors! You should be ashamed!"

"Fundamental basic? Next you'll be expecting her to know her abc's backwards."

"She does," cut in, Edi.

Terra stared back at her. "She does?" She focused on Rorie. "You do?"

"Uh huh," Rorie smiled, triumphantly.

"I taught her," added Edi, proudly.

Rorie happily started to showcase her knowledge, tracing her finger over the stripes on Terra's left shoulder as she did so.

"Well, that's great," drawled Joker. "Never know when she might need to recite her alphabet in reverse during her adult life. I know it's been a big handicap in _my_ life," he said, sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes.

"As opposed to learning the words for opening magic doors?" countered Edi.

"Touché," Joker grumbled.

"Where is Daddy?" Terra asked Rorie, anxious to have the man responsible for everything right in her life, within reach again, to complete their trio.

Rorie pointed to the airlock. "Outside."

"He and your in-laws got held up at security. Looks like your husband has a gushing fan," supplied Joker. "This one slipped through," he gestured to Rorie, who was now snuggling into her mother's embrace. "Someone ought to warn the powers-that-be that if we ever get attacked by pygmy aliens, we're totally screwed."

"Pygmy aliens?" Shepard questioned, sceptically.

"Oh, wait! We've already got the volus! Better watch out - as soon as they realise they're impervious to Earth's security points…" He left the rest unsaid.

"Thank you for your concern, Joker," she said, dryly. Terra ran her hand lovingly over her daughter's hair as she spoke to her. "Uncle James will be leaving soon so you might want to go find him."

"Yay! Uncle James!"

Terra smiled, knowing how much Rorie adored Vega, and placing her back on her feet. Rorie then rushed over to Edi, pulling on her synthetic hand. "Antie Edi come with me? _You_ can open doors with magic!"

"I would love to accompany you, Aurora," Edi stated with a softness that belied her artificial construction, and they started towards the CIC.

"That's not magic!" spluttered Joker, watching them leave.

"Is too!" Rorie said, walking backwards. "Antie Edi can open doors before I get to them, and turn things off-"

"Not magic, Pip-squeak. Look, I can do the same thing by pressing this button." Joker pressed it but nothing happened and he spun with an accusing stare at Edi. "Low, Edi. Very low."

"See? Edi's magic," Rorie stated, resuming her journey.

"No she's not!" Joker called out. "And it's 'Open Sesame'!" He then raised his hands, palms up, in a 'what?' gesture as Shepard gave him a look.

"You had to get the last word in, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"You're still doing it."

"Just answering your question, Shepard," he said, innocently.

"It was rhetorical."

"Not anymore," he grinned.

Shepard sighed, then left her immature but still beloved pilot, quickly moving to the opening airlock, and the wonderful sight of Kaidan.

**oOo**


	3. Elephant In The Room

Kaidan's reunion with his wife had been tempered by the presence of his parents, followed soon after with the departure of her last recruits and Vega's team, the arrival of one of her new recruits, and then his parents leaving. Still, that first chaste kiss and embrace made him more than happy. He knew from experience that they were unlikely to get much time alone during the trip to the Citadel, but the most important thing was that they were together.

As the airlock closed behind her in-laws, Terra turned and kissed Kaidan soundly. Soaking in his handsome face, she ran her fingers down his lips, enjoying the smile that formed under them, accompanied by the rumble in his throat.

"I missed you, so much," Kaidan murmured, his voice low in an attempt to keep this moment as private as possible with Joker nearby. He couldn't resist pulling her into him.

"I missed you, too." Terra rested her forehead against his, wishing they had some time, but duty demanded they wait. Reluctantly adopting a more appropriate stance to face Joker, she was ridiculously thrilled when Kaidan pressed himself up against her back, his hands resting casually on her hips like he needed the contact. She leaned back into him, needing it too. "Joker. Do we have an estimate on our departure time?"

Joker checked his latest update from the dock supervisor. "Fuel tanks are full, and they're now bringing in the last of our replacement supplies, so I'd give it twenty minutes, max."

"Better call time on Vega's stay," said Kaidan, enjoying the shiver from the woman beneath his hands as his close proximity to her ear made his voice more intimate than intended. The little glare she gave him didn't disguise the heat in her eyes, and he chuckled as they headed to the elevator.

Edi had informed them that James was in the Lounge, and they entered the room only to stop and stare at the scene within. Rorie sat at the poker table with James, a glass of water and some poker chips on the table in front of her, playing-cards clutched in her hands.

Seeing them, James grinned. "Loco! Lola! Wanna join us?"

Kaidan crossed his arms in response, fixing James with a serious countenance. "Vega. Are you teaching my daughter to gamble?"

"No!" James chuckled, half-heartedly.

"Raise you five, two and seventeen one!" called out Rorie with a giggle.

James winced. "It's just a game of Snap, honest! …With a little bet on the side as to who'll win- but its pretend only!" he added, quickly. "I mean, come on! Like I'd bet real cash with a kid!"

"Snap! I win! Gimme all your credits!"

"What!? I was distracted! I demand a rematch!" James laughed, before catching her parents' looks and trying to appear abashed.

"Pay up. Now, Uncle James," Rorie warned, with an impressively ominous look.

"Whoa, now! Who taught you to be such a hard-ass?"

"James!" admonished Shepard.

"Oh! Shit! I meant hard… as… your mama and papa." James grinned like he'd gotten away with it.

Terra wasn't impressed. "We're heading out soon, so I'm afraid I have to end your game."

Kaidan nodded. "Preferably before you send our three year old-"

"Nearly four, daddy!"

"My apologies." He then re-addressed Vega. "Before you send our nearly _four_ year old completely off the rails with gambling and bad language." Kaidan reached for the glass in front of Rorie. "Should I check this is actually water?"

"What do you take me for?" James received two sets of raised brows. "Right. Right. Time to leave." He caught Rorie up in a bear hug. "Gotta go, Nugget."

"Oh," Rorie said, forlornly.

James craned his neck to meet her fallen eyes. "Hey, don't look so sad. You can still talk to me by vid, no? You're my number one girl, remember? I'll always be there when you need me, okay?"

"'Kay." Rorie hugged him tightly, and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you, too, Nugget. And you know, I'm only going to be here for a few days before I'll be coming to the Citadel, too."

"Really?"

"Really. I just need to take the chance to visit my Uncle while I'm on Earth. I haven't seen him for twice as long as you missed your mom."

Her eyes widened. "That's a long time."

"It sure is."

"You should go quickly. He'll be sad," Rorie said, earnestly.

James gave her a squeeze, then placed her gently on the ground where she instantly attached herself to Shepard's leg. "Next time, Loco, you and I have a date with this table."

"I'll be ready and waiting to finish what Rorie started, don't you worry, Vega." Kaidan shook James' hand.

"Lola." James hugged her. "Been the best time. Thanks for putting up with me."

"Anytime, James."

"Hear that, Loco?" checked James, with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah," huffed Kaidan. "Need help getting to that elevator? Because my boot is ready for duty."

"Ha! I'm going!" James grinned, then ruffled Rorie's hair tenderly. "You coming to see me off?"

"Uh huh!"

"Well, come and hitch a lift!" James hoisted Rorie up onto his broad shoulders, and Kaidan and Terra walked hand in hand behind him.

O

As Vega left, Shepard's last recruit arrived, and Kaidan took Rorie off out of the way. It had been decided that her latest recruits would be boarding sooner than planned. Hackett had been unsure whether to load potentially problematic crew-members on her in light of recent events, but she'd insisted. It felt important to her to keep things running as usual.

The airlock opened to reveal a petite young woman with light brown hair in curls that finished at her jawline, and eyes that were a mix of green and browns. She instantly gave a sharp salute.

"Serviceman Robin Altair, Ma'am." The young woman added another salute. "Excited and honoured to be given the chance to fly you, Ma'am."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Fly!?" blurted out Joker, as he gaped at Altair from his chair. " _Fly_!? Oh no, no way! Tell me she's here to haunt Cortez," he demanded from Shepard.

"Altair will be learning from _you_ , Joker."

"Hell, no." With that he promptly spun in his chair and sealed the rarely-closed hatch between the cockpit and the rest of the ship, and locking it.

Altair was left completely gob-smacked, but Shepard had been expecting Joker's reaction, and despite the fact she now had a close-up view of the hatch, she fought back her amusement. "Edi. Would you mind?"

" _Of course, Shepard._ "

In the single second it took Edi to unlock the hatch and open it, Shepard had adopted a cross-armed, hip-cocked stance, along with an 'are you up to challenge' look. "What's the matter, Joker? Feeling threatened?"

"Pff! _No_! I'm the best, and you know it. But this means _I_ have to train her. I wasn't consulted in this, Shepard. Not on."

"Why would I consult you, Joker? All I'd have gotten was four weeks of grief for it! Besides, like you said, you're the best, and it's only right you impart some of that knowledge and expertise to others. Unless you've discovered the secret to immortality and intend to stay in the cockpit for eternity."

"Actually, I was hoping it would come with me. To be my tomb," he pouted.

"No can do. Alliance property."

Altair was struggling to keep a straight face at the exchange.

"Where's Edi supposed to go? Did you think of that?" argued Joker.

"As you are aware, I can still be within the cockpit without my physical shell, Jeff," reasoned Edi from her usual place beside him. "It shall be a unique experience for me to find an alternative use for this platform while in flight."

"See, Joker? Edi can adapt to the circumstances. I'm sure you can, too."

Joker scowled at Shepard and Altair, grumbling something unintelligible. "Fine. But you haven't heard the last of this, Shepard."

"Of that I have no doubt," she sighed.

Having been notified by Edi, Traynor was waiting patiently, and Shepard introduced Altair. "Specialist Traynor will get you sorted with a bunk in the crew quarters, give you a tour of the ship, acquaint you with the crew and settle you at your workstation. I'll catch up with you once we're in the air. Traynor, she's all yours."

"Thanks, Admiral."

Ignoring the mental daggers that were being sent her way by her pilot, Shepard went to re-join her family. Kaidan had only gotten Rorie as far as the galaxy map, where she stood atop the raised platform, pretending she was in charge. Before Shepard had reached them, Joker's sulky voice came through.

" _Admiral. We've got the all-clear from Vancouver Control. Do I wait for Altair to leave of her own accord, or are we just tossing her out the airlock once we're in the air? You know, teach her to fly the fast way._ "

Shepard exchanged a 'yes, it's like that' look with Kaidan. "Well, seeing as we don't have our trusty prothean to perform that task, I think we'll just keep her."

" _Are you sure that's wise? In case you missed it, I'm not too happy about this whole teaching thing. I don't think you really ought to risk a storm in the cockpit._ "

"Joker," interrupted Kaidan.

" _Just fly the damn ship?_ "

"Got it in one."

oOo

oOo

The leviathans were already recuperating well; their strength returning, absorbing what they needed from their environment.

The connections that had taken so much concentration to maintain in dark space were once again as simple as a thought. They had less threads to pull, and what once had been an inundation of images and information was now little more than a trickle. They remembered it like this, eons ago, before the fragments were many and gave them ever more thralls.

It was not how it should be. They could handle billions in their prime, but had been forced to reduce it with the emergence of the Reapers. The journey to dark space had left them with even less. There was no challenge.

Strong enough to reach out for more tendrils, the leviathans discovered many of their previous thralls gone. It was as they'd expected. They were unconcerned. Once they had rid of the child, there would be plenty of time to gather a whole galaxy of tools.

Using the fragments, they saw through the eyes of their greatest weapons. They were deep under the ground, away from the watchful eyes of the Council races. The light was artificial here, muted to reduce energy consumption. Here were the newly-constructed ships – the size of a fleet in number – and there were more at nearby locations. They were being fuelled and stocked, soon to be given their first flights.

Searching for more minds, the leviathans were inside the buildings they'd bidden created, which blended into the remote industrial area. There was a bio-lab to facilitate the research into the spores, and a tech-lab to find a solution to the fields that interfered with their connections. The new Intelligence, nearly at completion, had yet to achieve its own awareness; new directives had been put in place, the memory banks currently empty, but soon the leviathans would upload everything they had taken from the first Intelligence. There would be no need for further millennia for their creation to study the races when it was already recorded. It would be able to form conclusions from that, with the prime directive of maintaining the lives of the leviathans, as they are.

Pulling away to focus on other worlds, other places, they watched more thralls readying ships. They did not have many tools now, but they would show those who opposed them just how little the leviathans needed, and how unprepared their future thralls really were in the face of the leviathans supremacy.

oOo

oOo

 _Normandy_ was only an hour out from the Citadel but nothing delayed soldiers from getting their grub, and everyone who wasn't a part of the skeleton crew began to assemble for the evening meal, with the exclusion of their other recruit - Corporal William Knox, solder-class - and Cortez. Shepard wasn't surprised by Knox's absence, her earlier attempt at engaging him in relaxed conversation down in the cargo bay had been less than successful; his single-word answers were clearly intended to dissuade her from further interrogation and Edi had confirmed that he'd spoken with no-one since coming aboard. Shepard had backed-off for now, but she wasn't giving up.

Cortez _would_ be here, though. He'd already told her he'd be running late, determined to square away his current task before heading up. Rorie had gone to hurry him and Shepard laid a generously portioned plate at the head of the table where her daughter liked to sit, taking her own seat adjacent to Rorie's and opposite Kaidan. Normally she preferred to sit further down, amongst her crew, but this evening she needed proximity to a certain little girl.

The Mess was thriving with the happy chatter of the crew, and Kaidan knew that, like her mother, Rorie loved this time. Suddenly despondent, he hoped she would be able to remain carefree while they dealt with the leviathans. He didn't want her to be aware of what was out there – the monsters in the dark that called for her blood. The warm hand on his pulled him out of his gloom and he met Terra's knowing eyes. She squeezed his fingers and he gripped them back before silently conveying he was okay and they both absorbed themselves in Ken Donnelly's chatter, with excerpts from Gabby, as ever the duo.

There wasn't a single person at the table who didn't wonder just what this trip to the Citadel was all about, at the cost of their shore-leave, but no-one had voiced the question to Shepard. Their trust was such that they all figured it was 'need to know' and she'd tell them when it was necessary.

"So, Altair, is it?" Donnelly drew the rookie's attention. "I expect this has got to be a big step up from whatever your last assignment was."

"It's huge. Especially since this is my _first_ assignment," smiled back Altair, proudly. "I came straight in from the training sims at Pinnacle Station."

"Pinnacle station," scoffed Joker. "You'd think after building all these brand spanking new replacement stations and such, they could attempt to come up with new names."

"Like what?" Chakwas snorted out. "Pinnacle Station _2_? Something tells me there were more important things on their agendas than thinking up names, Jeff. There's been enough upheaval. Best to keep things as recognisable as possible."

"Taking notes, Shepard? _Upheaval_."

Deliberately placing another forkful of food into her mouth, Shepard just held Joker's accusing gaze while she chewed, until he gave up trying to make her feel bad for it.

"And that suggestion was ridiculous, Doc," Joker added, dourly.

Kaidan made an amused huffing sound. "Wait a minute, aren't we on the Normandy SR- _2_? Who was it who named it that, again?" he added in an aside to Shepard.

"That's different," defended Joker. "The Normandy's a great name. And it's synonymous with Shepard. Like Captain Kirk and the Enterprise."

Shepard frowned. "Captain Kirk? Who's that? And I've never heard of a ship named Enterprise. Are they Alliance-?"

"Oh no! No, no, no! Do _not_ tell me that!" Joker stared back at her, stunned, while all around them the crew were either quietly laughing or choking on their food. "How can you dare call yourself a ship's Admiral and not know who Kirk is!?"

Terra looked blankly over at Kaidan, who was running a hand down his face.

"It's okay, Shepard. Joker's referring to a very popular cult sci-fi show back in the 20th century."

"Oh!" she breathed out in relief, then fixed a frown on her pilot. "Damn it, Joker! I thought I'd forgotten someone important!"

"He _is_ important! He was the first Captain to go where no man has gone before!"

Terra gave him a look. "He's not real, Joker."

"Philistine."

Kaidan laughed as Terra rolled her eyes, then got an incoming call from his mother (no doubt for no other reason than checking Rorie was eating well) and moved away to take it.

"Personally, _I_ preferred the engineer, Scotty," piped up Donnelly. "Let's face it, without him working his magic, the Captain wouldn't have been half as successful."

"Here, here," approved Adams.

"Plus, he had a great accent," agreed Daniels, with a smile at her husband.

"Why thank you, my love." Donnelly paused for a second. "Do you think now would be a good time to tell Shep-"

"No! Not now, Ken!" Daniels interrupted quickly, elbowing his ribs in the process.

"Anything wrong, Gabby?" checked Shepard.

"Everything's great, Shepard. Maybe I could catch up with you later, though. You know, when you have time. Or after you've finished at the Citadel. No rush," babbled Daniels.

Everyone was staring at her now, and she elbowed Donnelly's ribs again.

"Ouch! What's the matter with you, woman!? I understood the first one! Not a word left my mouth!" He then noticed the attention and got the hint: Subject change. "So…I met our other new addition. Knox? He not joining us, Shepard? Not exactly a people person, is he?"

" _He's_ going to be fun to have around," muttered Joker, sarcastically. "Watch out Normandy crew, here comes the 'Anti-Vega'."

Shepard couldn't stop the snort of badly suppressed amusement that was repeated around the rest of the crew, and quickly gave Joker a warning glare. "Stop it."

Kaidan had returned to the table at that point and grinned. "Anti-Vega? That has to be Knox."

"Don't encourage him," Shepard admonished. Indeed, as Joker's summation suggested, the soldier was like a younger version of Vega with his overstated muscle. Unlike Vega, though, there was no trace of warmth. In fact the guy looked like he was about to deck someone. "So, Joker. How's Altair doing?"

Joker mumbled something.

"Sorry?"

"He can't answer you, Ma'am," replied Altair, with no small amount of victory. "He won't even let me touch a button, let alone sit in his seat."

"Joker! Do I need to remind you of the definition of 'training'? Hand over the seat."

"But it's _my_ seat," whined Joker. "My leather seat, made just for _me_."

Terra sighed inwardly. It was like trying to reason with a toddler. Thankfully, she'd had plenty of practice. "She's not hi-jacking it. It's still yours. But you need to share."

He made a disgruntled sound in response.

"Look, either you train her or I place you on shuttle duty for the foreseeable future and have Cortez do it."

"You wouldn't!" Joker looked at her aghast.

"Try me."

Joker shook his head slowly and seriously. "Thought we were friends, Shepard."

"You're such a drama-queen."

"Dra-? Kaidan!" he called over to the kitchen where Kaidan had gone to get a glass of water. "Your wife just called me a drama-queen!"

"She called _me_ that once, too. I still think I was justified." Kaidan shrugged, returning to his seat. "Sorry, Joker. Nothing I can do. Shepard's in charge."

"I could mutiny, you know."

Terra looked at Joker, incredulously. "So you face Reapers and head into a suicide mission with me, but _this_ is a step too far?"

"Yes. Yes, it is."

Shepard wasn't falling for it for a second. "Just do the damn training, Joker."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"But I won't forget this!"

Chakwas looked over at Shepard with an amused look, to be met with a matching one. They both knew Joker couldn't hold a grudge.

O

Cortez looked over at the new recruit, Knox, but the man was still working away at the workstation which had once been Vega's, concentrating on cleaning out the weapons. Steve sighed to himself. They were nearly three hours into the flight and any attempt he'd made to engage Knox in conversation had been shut down every time. Steve thought it a shame to be that way, but he had the impression that maybe it was why Knox was here, and he thought of Shepard and the kind words and gentle nudges that helped him to start moving past that dreadful day he lost Robert.

"BOO!"

Steve jumped, dropping the piece of armour he'd been stowing away in preparation for meal-time, then laughed as Rorie giggled in delight at her success. "You got me good that time! I never heard a thing! Have you been getting lessons from your mom?"

"Uh huh! I got Ganpa Lenko, too!" she grinned. "Mommy's the best!"

"She certainly is."

Picking up the armour, Steve placed it on the table and crouched to her level. "You know, I missed having you around. Just like your mom, the ship's not the same without you." He was rewarded with a beaming smile, a cuddle and a kissed cheek, and as always she took another piece of his heart. He'd do anything for this little girl, and the Leviathans return pressed at the edges of his mind refusing to be completely ignored.

"It's dinner time, Uncle Estban."

Steve chuckled at her imitation of Vega's nickname for him. "And I'm coming, don't you worry. Can't miss your first dinner back with us. Just let me get this armour put away and I'll be right there." Steve saw Rorie's eyes roaming the area for some kind of mischief to get into, clearly choosing to wait for him. Pausing on the shuttle, she already knew she couldn't go in there while he had it linked up for diagnostics; then she alighted on Knox. Cortez followed her gaze. "I don't know if you'd be welcome there, Precious."

"He's grumpy," nodded Rorie, seriously.

That made Steve laughed, quietly. "I think so, too."

"Rorie make him happy!"

Before he could respond, she was off. Uneasy, Steve watched, ready to act. Rorie slowed as she got nearer to Knox, then tiptoed, making Steve smile. Then she suddenly disappeared behind some crates. Looking around, he wondered where she'd turn up next, just spotting her at the back of Knox's workstation, rising slowly up, little more than dark hair and big doe eyes peering over the edge. Steve noticed Knox tense at seeing her, and the man lowered the gun parts he'd been busying himself with, to the table.

"Go away, kid."

"Rorie."

Knox sighed impatiently. "Go away, _Rorie_."

"Why?"

"Didn't your mother teach you these weapons are dangerous?" Knox snapped in irritation.

"Uh huh," she nodded sincerely, unfazed by his tone. "I not touching." True to her word, her little fingers were clamped to the edge of the table and reached no further.

Knox banged his fists down on the table, and Steve began to close the distance, worried about Rorie's safety. Before he got there, Knox twisted away from the table and stormed into the elevator. Just as the doors began to close, Rorie rushed in to join him, and Cortez was left standing there, staring at the closed doors. "Edi-"

" _I am monitoring them, Lieutenant. He is, however, heading for Shepard on the Crew deck_."

"Good," breathed out Steve. Whatever problem Knox had would need to be sorted out soon. He went back to quickly stow the last piece of armour while he waited for the elevator to return.

O

Knox was pissed beyond measure that the kid was still there. He'd ignored her all the way up, which had been rather easy seeing as she'd chosen to stand quietly in the corner of the elevator, though he could feel her eyes on him the whole time. He released the breath he'd been holding when the doors opened onto the Crew deck, and he strode around to the Mess. He took it all in: the majority of the crew at the table conversing as though they didn't have a care, despite empty plates; Shepard and Alenko chatting with the others, laughing. What the hell was wrong with these people? These were the soldiers he'd aimed to be like when he'd enrolled? Was this what it had been like when they were supposed to be saving Earth from the Reapers? Anger rippled through him. He came to a halt at a short distance from Shepard, silently cursing as the kid did the same.

"Knox. You're joining us?" Shepard looked up, momentarily pleased to see him there before registering his rigid posture, his eyes ahead and not engaging hers.

"No," he replied, darkly. "Admiral, your damned _kid_ won't leave me be." He was aware of the brat now mimicking his stance. Shepard stood up into his line of sight, and Knox found himself the unnerving focus of her stony gaze, the Mess going silent around them. He was relieved when she broke eye contact to crouch down and draw her daughter close, her face immediately softening along with her voice.

"Rorie. The crew have jobs they have to do and you mustn't distract them. Do you understand?"

"But he's sad."

Shepard glanced up to see Knox's jaw tighten, his gaze once again fixed on the far wall. She ran the back of her fingers down Rorie's cheek. "It's very kind of you to want to make him happy, but when someone asks you to give them some space, you should."

Warm honey eyes dropped to the floor. "’Kay. Sorry, mommy."

"Good girl. What do you say to Corporal Knox?"

Knox wasn't expecting the little hand that grabbed his in order to get his attention. Reluctantly, he met her eyes.

"Sorry, Corpal Knox."

He just nodded his acceptance, pulled his hand free, and resumed his forward stare.

"Okay, honey," Alenko broke in, to gain Rorie's attention. "You'd better come and eat your dinner before it gets cold."

Rorie eagerly clambered onto the chair and began tucking in, while Shepard quickly stood up again before Knox could turn away to leave. "Corporal. Observation room. Now." She stalked past him, leading the way, and passing Cortez. She went straight to the large window, taking in the view of stars streaming past, and it calmed her. Once the door closed, she turned to face Knox.

"My 'kid' has a name, Corporal. Aurora. Rorie, if you like. And she's just as worthy of your respect as anyone else on this ship. Are we clear?"

Knox's jaw worked a little. "Crystal, Admiral."

She studied his face for a second or two. She'd studied his files extensively. He enlisted six months ago, aged 25, and flew through training. A few things had jumped out at her in the training officer's notes about him: he was single-mindedly focused, aggressive bordering on reckless, and he didn't care about making friends within his unit. It was clear why her father had chosen to send him to her. This young man had issues that were stopping him from becoming the elite soldier his scores were indicating he could be. His personal information had revealed no next of kin…

"Is there a problem you'd like to talk about? A reason why you're so angry?"

Knox stared back at her, debating his next move, then went with it. "Yeah, I've got a problem. It's you and your crew. Does anything get taken seriously?" Shepard's face was unreadable but Knox wasn't backing down now. "Is this why it took you so damn long to get back to Earth during the war? Were you all just taking time out, having a bit of fun, while the rest of us lost our families, one by one?" Shepard didn't falter under his sharp gaze, and it pissed him off even more. "What am I saying? I already know the answer to that. The evidence of what _you_ were doing is right out there, sitting at the head of the table. I have to wonder how many people died as you laid on your back for the General."

Biting back her own anger at this man's ignorant judgement of her, she was all Admiral. "You'll watch your tone, Corporal." It took a lot of control to ignore the disrespect in his face and carry on, deciding now was the time to dig deeper into William Knox. His rant had revealed something. "Why did you join the Alliance?"

Knox gritted his teeth before answering. "To protect and serve."

"Protect and serve who?"

"Those who can't protect themselves. Civilians."

"Do you care about them?"

Knox frowned at her. "I don't know them."

"Doesn't matter. Or at least it shouldn't."

"What's your damn point, Admiral?"

"You're hiding here, pretending that you're doing something positive in the wake of the Reapers, when in reality you're just _playing_ at soldier."

"What the fuck? I beat every damn sim they put me through."

"You weren't looking to save the 'civilian' in the scenario. You were simply fulfilling the mission."

"It's the same thing."

"No, it's not. So I ask again: why are you here?" He opened his mouth but she cut him off. "And I don't want that 'protect and serve' bullshit again. That's not your motivation when you work so hard at keeping everyone away."

Knox's thoughts churned over in his head. She was forcing him to face his reason for being here and it made him angrier. "I was an up and coming financier back on Earth. Thought I had it all. More credits than I needed, nice home, vehicle. Meant fuck-all when the Reapers hit. So now I'm here. Probably too little too late, but I won't risk being completely fucking useless again."

Shepard heard what he didn't say. 'Having it all' meant more than just those material things. It meant family: parents, siblings, a significant other. Like so many others, he'd suffered loss, and had been left behind with the guilt that he hadn't been able to save them. She understood that only too well. However, Knox wasn't channelling it well, and that guilt had made him aloof and angry.

"So who do you fight for, Knox?"

"No one," he answered in irritation. "I don't have anyone left," he said through clenched teeth. "I get the job done."

"In those sims, you fulfilled the missions at the cost of your team and with 'civilian' casualties."

"Collateral damage," he shrugged.

"It was more than that. It was a disregard for life. It's not enough for you to put on the uniform, do the training and pick up a gun, Knox. When you hold that rifle in your hand, you have the power to save or end lives. Life should never be taken casually. It's what separates us from the callous assholes we fight against. You need to have that connection. Not just with anyone you might have to protect, but to those you serve with … because they're all somebody's husband or wife, mother, father, son or _daughter_."

"Just discipline me and get it over with," he retorted back, but it was more of a reflex, there was no real fight behind it now as her words resonated.

Shepard considered something for a moment, then started heading for the door. "Come with me." She walked straight out and stopped at the memorial wall. "These are those I lost." She ran her fingers over the names, some shouting louder than others in her heart. Jenkins. Ashley. Mordin. Thane. Legion. Tali. Anderson. Him she decided to elaborate on, because Knox would have heard about him even if he wasn't Alliance during Anderson's life. "Anderson had been a part of my life since I was a baby. My dad's closest friend, and something of a second father to me. He gave me my home on the Citadel... And my home in the SR-1 when he stepped down to enable me, as a Spectre, to have command of the ship. He died from a fatal wound, shot from _my_ gun, in _my_ hand, when I came under Reaper influence."

She turned away from the memorial to face Knox, aware of Kaidan on the periphery of her vision, ever watchful over her. His presence gave her strength. "There's also my mother. Admiral Hannah Shepard. She died when she ordered her ship to fly into a Reaper in order to stop it from reaching the Crucible." Terra still felt the loss of her mother, and she took a moment before carrying on. "I understand that guilt you feel. There'll always be a part of me that wonders if I could have done more, tried harder. But logic, and my husband, tells me I did everything I could. My point is: you didn't say anything that I haven't already said to myself. It never completely goes away – guilt can be a slippery bastard, always creeping back, but I can't waste any more time dwelling on it, Knox. The past is where it is, and nothing will change it. Now, it's important to live." She paused for a moment, letting it sink in and also allowing herself to form her thoughts. "There'll be no disciplinary action required. You punish yourself enough."

Knox gaped back at her in surprise.

"Stop hiding away. Start connecting and find a reason to care again. You know, that little girl is a safe bet. She won't judge, and asks for nothing in return."

Knox didn't want to open himself to anyone, least of all a child. "Thank you for your time, Admiral."

Shepard was a little disappointed but she didn't press him. "Dismissed, Corporal."

…

Once the doors to the elevator closed him in, Knox leaned his head back. He just wanted to do his job and move on to the next. People usually left him alone. That kid had forced him out of the shadows where he preferred to remain, unbothered and off the radar of others. He certainly wasn't about to encourage her. He didn't need to 'connect' to do his job. All he required was a target and a gun.

…

Kaidan closed the distance, standing beside Terra as she perused the Memorial Wall. "Tell me you don't feel responsible?"

"Yes and no. I know I did everything I could, that I couldn't be everywhere at once… but it doesn't change the fact that people like Knox were counting on me to save them, and for many of them, I didn't come through."

"They were all expecting too much. They made it all about you, placing all that weight on you, and I won't stand here and listen to you accept the sole blame-"

Terra turned into him, her hands resting on his solid chest, and silenced him with a kiss. The frown across his forehead fell away as was her goal. "I know," she murmured.

He sighed in understanding. "That slippery bastard named guilt?"

"Know him?"

"Yeah. Too well," he admitted, though she already knew the answer. He hugged her close. "I get a little carried away when it comes to you." Her hands caressed a path from his sides and up his back.

"Defending my inner well-being. It was rather a turn-on."

Kaidan laughed with a mixture of surprise and appreciation for her blatant distraction. "So the legendary Admiral Shepard likes a knight in shining armour as much as the next girl, huh?"

She grinned back at him, fingers running over the implant at the back of his neck. "Knight status not required, and if he's got shining armour I can guarantee he's not seen enough battle to impress _me_ , but a General in scuffed armour gets me every time."

Kissing her for being her, Kaidan was happy to put current events out of his mind. "Did I tell you how much I missed you?"

"Not how much, no. But I'm pretty sure I know."

"When we get home, I'm going to make sure you do."

"That had better be a promise, General."

"It's a solemn vow, Admiral." He leant in to kiss her again-

"Oh get a room!" Joker complained as he sidled past them and entered the elevator. Just before the doors closed he uttered, "Anti-Vega", accompanied by a 'told-you-so' look.

**oOo**


	4. A Labour of Love

"No, no… You don't need to touch that," griped Joker. "I can do that from here."

With a quiet sigh of frustration, Altair pulled her hand back from the console in front of the co-pilot's seat, only to watch Moreau perform the function himself. "Shouldn't _I_ be piloting? The Admiral _did_ say-"

"Shepard said I had to _train_ you, so I'm training. _Watch_ and learn."

Clasping her idle hands together, Altair tried another approach. "Look, Commander, you really don't need to worry. I _can_ handle her." She sat forward, desperate to do something.

"I don't want you to handle her. She's mine."

Altair paused in her irritation at this stubborn man as his possessive words sunk in. "Are we still talking about the ship?"

"Yes!" Joker frowned at her.

Raising her hands in appeasement, Altair couldn't help the small smile forming. "Just checking. Because…I understand your AI, Edi, is an integrated part of the Normandy… and she's a very…feminine-looking synthetic."

Joker gave her a withering gaze. "This has nothing to do with Edi. I didn't share the first Normandy, either."

Taking that in, Altair finally said, "I understand."

A little surprised, Joker peered over at her, suspiciously. "You do?"

"Absolutely," Altair nodded, genuinely. "I think the Admiral was closer to the truth than she realised. I _do_ threaten you."

Joker could have rivalled the Leviathans in his disdain. "You have got to kidding me. _You_?"

"You've been the pilot for the Normandy since she was first created. And re-created. Yet here I am, encroaching on your territory; a younger, fresher pilot. Like you, I came top in my class, and in addition, I was given the unique privilege of running through simulations with all the top warships during my training, including the Normandy."

"Simulations?" snorted Joker. "Please. Simulations can't compare to the real thing."

"No offence," she said, with a trace of condescension, "but simulation programs have improved _immensely_ since your time."

" _My_ time?" Joker gaped at her. " _My_ -?"

"Everything going okay in here?" Shepard's voice interrupted his splutter.

Joker swung to face Shepard full-on in his indignation. "No! According to Altair here, I'm old and out of touch!"

"I didn't say it like that, Admiral," Altair swiftly pointed out.

"But that's what you meant!" argued Joker.

"Time out, Joker," Shepard headed it off, certain he was being over-sensitive with someone he didn't want there. "Would you care to explain why Altair is _still_ not flying this ship?" Receiving only a sullen look, Shepard started to make good on her threat. "Edi. Could you request Lieutenant Cortez's presence in the coc-"

"Okay!" Joker said quickly, giving her a look as though she was the most evil thing in the galaxy. "I get it."

Joker glared at Altair for good measure, then reluctantly stood and moved aside. As soon as Altair went to sit in his seat he stopped her, hands held-up in a 'careful' gesture. "Whoa! Just…" His outstretched hands turned into fists as he accepted the inevitable. "Ease into it. Carefully. I got it just how I want it, so…"

Altair's face was one of poorly concealed amusement, which she shared with Shepard before responding to Joker with forced sincerity. "I'll respect the chair, Sir."

"Oh, now I get a 'Sir'?" he grumbled as he huffily sat in the co-pilot's seat that felt all wrong. He threw a miffed glance back at Shepard. "There. Happy now? I feel like you've sold my soul."

"You'll get it back," Shepard assured him, squeezing his shoulder in recognition of his sacrifice.

Finally ensconced in the coveted seat, Altair waited until Shepard had breezed back out. "So, I'm really the first trainee you've had?"

"I've been a little busy, _Usurper_. You know, pulling Shepard's ass out of a falling Reaper and such?" Joker fidgeted in the seat as he watched her fingers running over _his_ console.

"A falling Reaper? Wow! That sounds like an interesting tale."

"'Tale' suggests it's made up. Trust me, with Shepard there's no need to embellish."

Despite the Commander's irritated tone, Altair went with the fact he was even talking to her at all. "And you've been with her since the first Normandy? Even when she wasn't Alliance?"

"Hey, let's make it clear from the outset that Shepard has _always_ been Alliance, even when she couldn't wear the uniform. And yeah. Absolutely since the first. Give it a few days and you'll see why."

Even though he'd been less than pleased with Shepard, Altair noticed his immediate defence of her. "I think I've already got a good idea. She's more personable than I was expecting; the first officer I've felt at ease with."

"Believe me, by the time you leave, she'll be like family."

"God, I hope not," Altair murmured under her breath.

Joker briefly wondered about that, but was distracted by the Citadel coming into view. It was a welcome sight; docking required precision and he'd have an excuse to take his girl back. Before he could hit the comm to inform Shepard, Altair beat him to it.

"Admiral, we're on approach to the Citadel."

" _Excellent, Altair. Bring us in to dock._ "

"Aye, Aye, Ma'am," grinned Altair.

Joker seethed quietly beside her, certain she'd done it on purpose. He decided he made a bad co-pilot, which was fine with him. Subconsciously, his fingers performed their defunct task of their own accord, racing over his thighs in lieu of a console as Altair got their docking bay assignment from Citadel Control and began to bring the _Normandy_ into its berth. "You need to-"

"I know. I got this, Sir," she cut him off.

It was all he could do to bite his tongue. He missed Edi. On edge the whole way into the berth, Joker had to admit that Altair performed an amazingly neat, controlled entry and stop, the docking clamps locking them into place just before she switched off the engines.

"See?" Altair looked over at him with glee. "The sims were spot on. Easy."

Joker took offence to that, and this time it was about more than his pride. "Hey, flying this, or any other ship, is _not_ easy. Complacency like that is what gets people killed."

Her face clouded over at that. "Is that what happened on the SR1?" she snapped back, defiant and accusing, and instantly regretting it.

Joker recoiled, his face hardening as old guilt resurfaced.

"Good job, Serviceman," came Shepard's voice as she re-entered. "That was as smooth a docking as if Joker had done it himself. You should be proud. Right, Joker?"

Joker was staring back at Altair, his jaw clenched, and hands now very still and fisted. "Get. Off. My. Bridge," he gritted out.

Altair's already weak smile at Shepard's praise, vanished, and she looked at Shepard guiltily.

"Joker?" queried Shepard.

"I want her out of my space. I want her away from _me_. Bust me to shuttles, I don't care, but I am _not_ working with her again." Then he shoved himself out of the seat and past Shepard without meeting her eye.

"I- I'm sorry, Admiral," said a pale Altair. "It was all my fault. What I said…I didn't mean it," she stammered out.

"Why did you say it?" Shepard asked simply.

Altair was expecting a question as to _what_ she'd said, not _why_. Her eyes lowered to her lap in shame. To explain why... She couldn't go there.

"It's okay, Altair," Shepard rescued her. "For now it's enough that you acknowledged it. But whatever that reason is, you need to find a way to deal with it so it doesn't happen again."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"If you need to talk, Altair, I'm never too busy to listen."

"Thank you, Admiral." Even as she exited the cockpit, Altair knew she wouldn't be able to talk about it. She'd lived with it all of her life, and she was doing okay. She was.

oOo

Oriana Lawson looked around the facility. It was finally finished, having taken an inordinate amount of credits to get it completed, but as the sole heiress of her father's considerable assets, she was one of the richest people in the galaxy. Not that it made her happy. While most people were moving on, _she_ was stuck in limbo until she had achieved the one thing she'd been working to since she'd found her father and sister.

Over four years ago, she had received a message informing her of Henry Lawson's death, along with a location, automatically generated by her father's omnitool when it detected that his heart had stopped beating. It was an upgrade her father had insisted on installing, adamant as he was that should the worst happen, his body would not be left to rot. Oriana understood; he just wanted dignity.

Sitting in the plush room she'd designated as her private dwelling, Oriana remembered…

_Despite the Reaper threat, she used the extensive funds that had been instantly transferred into her account, and had immediately arranged for a vessel, crew and experienced medical staff to accompany her to where her father lay. Though she was in no doubt there was nothing to be done for her father, Miranda had been with him, and her sister wasn't answering her omnitool._

_Sanctuary. Her father had been so certain the place would provide him his legacy, but instead it had been his downfall._

She still vividly recalled finding his body…

_His skull smashed open on the concrete floor. She looked up to see the broken window from which he'd fallen; his distance from it indicating that he'd been thrown with force - most likely biotics. She raced up to the office, hoping to find Miranda...and she did. It was shocking to see her older twin laying there with a bullet wound in her forehead, and she screamed through the shattered window for the medics to stop in their retrieval of her father and to come help her sister._

_The medics entered the room, assessing the situation and looking at each other in silent question as to what she expected them to do but still hurried to the body with omnitools raised. Unable to look any longer, Oriana turned away, spotting the room's camera. She retrieved the footage, badly damaged but something might be salvageable – because she needed answers._

Oriana's fingers fiddled with the data-disc which held a copy of that footage. She'd recovered the last few minutes; watched the atrocity that had befallen her sister. Neither Miranda nor her father had deserved their fates. Her father was a successful businessman, just trying to do something to help save lives. And Miranda, although detached and far from sisterly, had simply tried to make the galaxy a better place for humanity. Cerberus was a means to do it, though she knew the organisation had received a bad reputation. Oriana often suspected this was part of the reason her sister wasn't affectionate - she'd needed to harden herself to get the job done and to do what was necessary. So too would Oriana.

Now, she listened to the silence of the facility with one thing on her mind: justice.

oOo

Shepard was sitting in the pilot's chair, closing down Edi's recording of the conversation leading up to Joker's outburst, when Kaidan and Rorie came in to find her.

"Uh, don't tell me - you've had enough and decided to go pirate," joked Kaidan.

"Ooh aar!" Rorie sounded up at her dad, doing her best pirate impression.

Kaidan did his own parody. "Aar! You be making a fine pirate, Captain Rorie."

She giggled and jumped into the co-pilot's seat. "Sail, mommy pirate!"

"We might have a fight on our hands with Commander Moreau, though," Kaidan warned.

"Uncle Joker walk the pank!"

"Walk the plank!? Whoa there, Captain Rorie!" exclaimed Terra, smiling back at them. "I never had you pegged for being such a meanie pirate!"

Kaidan grinned back at Rorie. "Mutiny!"

"Mommy walk the pank, too!" she said, gleefully.

"What!?" Terra pretended to be horrified, and they laughed together.

Sobering, Kaidan brought them back to reality. "But I'm guessing from that look on Joker's face when we passed him, that you've got a crew issue. Things didn't go well in here?"

"Not exactly. Look, you two should go ahead."

"Not a chance. We can wait. Right, Rorie?"

"Firmtive," she saluted.

With a weary smile, Shepard ran her hand over that beautiful little head. "Alright. I'll be back as soon as." She couldn't leave without kissing her husband.

oOo

The Ofir Mining facility was a family-run turian company, small in scale but with big ambitions. They'd claimed rights to the asteroid they were now situated on, twenty years ago, with the expectation of reaping huge profits offered by the Turian Hierarchy from the extensive resources embedded in the rock. However, the company had been plagued by machinery problems – at least as far as their government knew – and had soon been forgotten.

In reality, the miners extracted inordinate amounts from the ground, which were quietly shipped off elsewhere.

For the first time in two decades, the miners and their families downed tools, closed down terminals, and switched off machinery. Without a word to each other, they boarded their ship, taking with them what they needed, and prepared to leave.

oOo

Shepard found Joker at the small bar in Normandy’s lounge, staring into the contents of the glass he held, and she sat on the stool beside him.

"I don't want to talk about it, Shepard." His eyes didn't lift. "Go speak to _her_."

"From your reaction, it seems she struck a nerve which shouldn't have been exposed." She rested her hand on his forearm. "What Altair said wasn't true. You did a phenomenal job on the SR-1 – from beginning to end."

Joker blinked, his gaze moving from the glass to her hand. "I guess I know that. It was just hard to hear someone question it. Brought it all back."

"Altair knows she was out of line. There's an underlying issue there, but I don't think she wants to address it. That's where I was hoping _you_ could help rout it out."

He finally looked straight at Shepard. " _Me_? Why the hell would I want anything to do with her?"

"Because if I can't get to the bottom of this, Hackett will have to assign her to shuttling dignitaries around."

Joker frowned. "Well, that doesn't make sense! You acknowledged how she handled that docking. As much as I dislike her very presence, even _I_ have to admit it was damned impressive for her first time with this ship. Why would she have to be ground-sided?"

"It's the reason she's here and hasn't been given an assignment directly onto one of Hackett's ships. She aced every academic class that was thrown her way, and clearly has a natural aptitude for flying, but the problem was identified in the sims. When placed into intense combat scenarios, she freezes."

"Oh, really!?" he said, with obvious glee. " _That_ would have been good to know earlier."

"So you could throw it in her face?"

"No!"

Shepard gave him a knowing look.

"Okay, yes! Come on! She was sassing me, and _she_ can't even handle the heavy stuff?"

"That's not what she needs, Joker."

His shoulders sagged, and he made a sound in his throat of his conscience winning over. "That 'underlying issue'?"

"I was hoping that time you'd spend together would give you a chance to see if you could work out what it was."

"You do know this is _me_ you're talking to, right? Sarcastic, arrogant me?"

"It's pride not arrogance, and it's well-earned."

"True."

"Hh! And that sarcasm keeps away anyone not prepared to look past your disability."

"True again. Walls built from razor-sharp wit."

"So, yes. I know exactly who I'm talking to. The man whose favourite companion is the AI he used to gripe about every time I came to the cockpit."

"Damn. Got me on that one. Have you considered that maybe the Usurper-"

"Joker," Shepard warned.

" _Altair_ … just isn't cut out for a warship?"

"Possible, sure. Not everyone can cope in tense situations. But… if it's just something holding her back, something we can work through, then that talent isn't wasted ground-side because we weren't prepared to try."

"And you had to say it like that, didn't you? Now I'll feel like an asshole if I don't do it."

"All I'm saying is that maybe that response she hit you with was _her_ defence mechanism."

"Okay! Geez! I get it - she could be like me, only her disability isn't a visual thing," he quickly rattled off, in a bored tone. It was followed by a put-upon sigh. "Fine, I'll work with her. But don't go expecting much. I perform miracles with ships, not people. She probably needs a psychiatrist. Or a bartender."

"A Joker will do, for now. And thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Either way, I'm not talking to her until we're ordered back to the ship. Let her stew in her guilt for a while."

"Oh, the compassion," Shepard said wryly, pulling Joker to his feet.

"Hey, what's this meeting with the Council all about, anyway?" His nonchalant tone belied his interest. "Nobody seems to know anything." Joker's heart dropped into his stomach with the haunted look that befell Shepard's face. "Oh no. They're back, aren't they?"

She only nodded. "I'd appreciate it if you could keep it to yourself. I'll give the crew the rundown once we're all back on board, hopefully with a plan of action. They didn't get a chance to relax on Earth, and they deserve the opportunity to enjoy a carefree evening."

"What about you?"

"Tonight, I'm determined to," she said, standing straighter.

"Aaah, Kaidan..." Joker smirked, nudging her. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder? More like, makes the reunion all the more earth-shattering, am I right?"

Shepard rolled her eyes, but didn't deny it. "Come on. Shore-leave, Mister.

"Edi, where are you?"

" _Right outside, Jeff_."

"Gotta love that efficiency." They moved to the door but Joker stopped just before it opened. "I'm sorry. With…you know what on your plate, the last thing you needed was me fighting with Altair."

"Truth be told, I welcome the distraction," she said, honestly.

Joker studied her for a moment. "We'll get through this, Shepard. We always do. You know I'm with you, whatever, right?"

"I do." Appreciating that, Shepard laid her hand on his arm. "You are one of the few absolutes in my life. It's why I treasure you."

"Yeah, I think you've been hanging around with Vega too long with all that smooth-talking. Working though." He grinned as she laughed and they joined Edi. "Hey, need baby-sitters for Rorie in the morning? You'd be up for that, right, Edi?"

"It would be a pleasure."

"Pleasure?" Joker questioned, dubiously as they entered the elevator. "Do you not see what that kid gets up to?"

"I see everything, Jeff. I like her curiosity; to watch her learn. We share that. After all, I am only eight years into my own existence."

"Okay, that's…weird. _Never_ refer to yourself in terms of age again."

"Acknowledged."

"We could be a while in that meeting," Terra warned.

"I think I could stand to spend the day in a luxury apartment, complete with large screen and hot tub," smirked Joker.

"Then that would be great," she said. The elevator opened on the CIC and she led the way out. "Rorie would only be bored with us and create havoc in the Council room." She didn't have to wait long for what she knew was coming.

"On second thought, take her - I'll get popcorn and come watch!"

Terra laughed again. "Joker, don't ever change."

oOo

Garrus was waiting for them as they stepped through the airlock. "There you are! Thought I was going to have to come in there, and you know I'd only end up hijacking the Battery."

"Uncle Gus!"

As Rorie ran towards him, he crouched down ready to receive her embrace, grinning at the name she'd used since she was able to attempt it. As always, she nearly bowled him over, arms encircling his neck as she hugged him. "Spirits! I know it's been a while but you've gotten huge! You're nearly taller than _me_!"

Rorie giggled back at him. "You're silly."

Garrus chuckled. "I've been called worse." He stood up, taking Rorie with him. "Shepard. You never call, you never write," he teased. They either talked or messaged every day. He acknowledged it was his need to know she was still out there; a need Shepard humoured. That time when he'd settled back on the Citadel after serving with her, she'd died in the Collector attack. No Shepard without Vakarian, he'd once said. Though it might have been true while she was trapped under Cerberus, it was very much the other way around. She was still his moral compass, keeping him on the straight and narrow, instilling that need for patience which he so often struggled with, and helping him walk that fine line between right and wrong. She was his closest friend and he was a better person because of it.

"Ah, Garrus. If only I had the chance to miss that dry wit," she joked back. Terra's day just wasn't the same without some small correspondence with her favourite turian. Sometimes a long vid-call, other times just a single-line message. If she didn't get _something,_ she worried.

Garrus shook Kaidan's hand. "Good to see you three together again. And back on the Citadel. This place isn't the same when I don't have my workload doubled by whatever trouble Shepard brings with her."

"I resent that," pouted Terra.

"Think I'm exaggerating? Last time I had a mini riot because 'The Saviour of the Galaxy' bought an outfit for her daughter. The other shoppers started to fight over what turned out to be the last identical outfit in the store."

"It had pretty flowers on," Rorie informed Garrus, then proceeded to balance her soft toy on his head.

"I'm glad you liked it. Am I going to like my new hat?"

Rorie chuckled heartily. "It's not a hat! It's Puppy!"

Laughing with her, Garrus returned to his conversation. "Forget Reapers, nothing is scarier than rival mothers."

"That's hardly my fault. I was just shopping," defended Terra.

Garrus carried on. "Before that, I had to send twenty officers to corner your 'house-guest' after he'd run into a restaurant naked shouting 'I am the perfect krogan'."

Kaidan and Terra began laughing.

"I love Grunt," stated Terra, grinning with that memory.

"You have to admit that was pretty funny," Kaidan said to Garrus.

"Extremely. Unfortunately, Councillor Tevos was dining at the very table he chose to use as a platform for his declaration. She got a closer look at the 'perfect krogan' than she'd have liked. Got a personal call from her to get it dealt with."

"Still not my fault," Shepard said, weakly.

Garrus fixed her with his sharp gaze. One forehead plate raised. "Really? You're going to maintain innocence over that one?"

Terra squinted back at him. "Why...? What have you heard?"

"That you _bet_ he wouldn't do it." Garrus watched her suck her lips between her teeth as she tried not to laugh again. Kaidan, however, did.

"I think you've been busted, beautiful."

Garrus nodded at Kaidan's comment. "Yeah. Thought so. Challenging a krogan, Shepard? What were you thinking?"

"That he was too drunk to stand, let alone…do it! Oh, admit it, you love the extra action," she brushed it off quickly.

"Not the mothers' riot." Garrus shuddered at the thought. "But Grunt… That was the highlight of my career as Executor so far, so I'll give you that one. You should have seen the Councillor's face!"

She sniggered.

"I'm sure Shepard's exhausted all avenues of trouble by now," assured Kaidan, ignoring her glare.

"Hm…" sounded Garrus, dubiously. “Let's just see how this visit goes." Rorie's huge yawn grabbed their attention. "Come on, I've got a cab waiting for you with an escort." He made the toy topple from his head, catching it and passing it back to Rorie, then led the way with the little human clasped tight.

oOo

Shepard closed out the views from the windows, instantly finding comfort in being cocooned. It had been a relief to get through the door of their apartment and close the galaxy out. For tonight at least, it was just her, Kaidan and Rorie.

The flames from the fire were warming far beyond the physical heat. They signalled home, and safety. She wished they could hide away here forever…

The sound of her daughter's sweet laughter from above made her smile, and Terra went up. Walking into Rorie's bedroom, she was immediately lifted by the sight of father and daughter. Kaidan was sitting on the floor allowing Rorie to blow him over with her biotics. He spent as much time as he could teaching her how to control her inner energy - ever more important as she grew stronger. It was a lesson he never wanted her to learn the hard way like _he_ had, and Terra could see Rorie understood.

Noticing Terra, Kaidan stopped the game by using his own biotics to lift Rorie in the air, making her squeal in delight.

"Drop me, daddy!" she laughed, coiled ready for the fall.

Grinning, Kaidan dropped her over her bed where she bounced, still laughing. By the time he was on his feet, so was Rorie.

"Again!"

"Hh! It's bedtime, young lady!"

"Aaww!" she whined, then rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Terra held out her hand which was instantly clutched by Rorie's small one, and they headed into the bathroom.

As Kaidan tidied the mess Rorie's biotics had made of her toys, he listened as Rorie had a rather unintelligible conversation with her mother, who somehow had the ability to pick out the gist from the quick-fired jumble of half-formed words. He loved being here - their haven from the rest of the galaxy.

"What are you thinking about?"

He turned towards Terra's soft voice as Rorie climbed into bed, nestling her soft-toy beside her, and activating her VI, 'Moon' - a mini version of Glyph, gifted to her by Liara – searching for the story she wanted. "That this place is like a welcome barrier between us and everyone else," he answered.

"Rorie can do bah-rar!"

Their daughter instantly sprang to her feet, blazing with that familiar blue aura, encompassing them all in her field. Kaidan always felt immense pride whenever she showed off what he'd taught her. He was determined his little girl would never know shame over her biotics. "That's a great barrier, honey. Nothing would get through this," he smiled, and as always she beamed back at him.

"I think you're going to be even better than daddy someday!" teased Terra.

"Actually, that could well be the case," Kaidan said as Terra began to tuck their daughter back into bed. He moved round to the opposite side to sit beside Rorie. "Her control's phenomenal, and that's before she receives an implant. In fact, I'm wondering if she even needs one."

"But I thought only asari didn't need them."

"Normally, yes, but if she continues the way she has so far…. And no implant? That's fine by me."

Terra, now settled down beside Rorie too, reached across and caressed her fingers along the back of his neck as though to soothe away the effects his own implant had on him. "You're saying she's unique in more than one way?"

"I'd say so. Maybe it has something to do with the spores. Maybe it's just a natural evolution. I don't know. I _do_ know she's extraordinary, but then I'd expect nothing less from a daughter of the legendary Shepard," he said playfully.

Terra's demure smile was accompanied by one raised brow and a shrug. "I can't take _all_ the credit."

"Are you going to kiss?" Rorie looked up at them cheekily.

"Later," stated Kaidan, flashing Terra a roguish look as Rorie giggled.

As badly as Terra wanted him, she wasn't about to squander this precious time, and neither was Kaidan. They both scooted lower so they were snuggled up against their little girl, and Terra started the story.

oOo

The human colony of Nuapa was a small one. Terraforming the planet was a slow process, and there weren't many who were prepared to remain so isolated for so long, no matter how plentiful the minerals were here. Therefore, only a few scientists and their families resided there, willing to over-look the harder life in order to be able to call colony-rights on any minerals extracted, and get a large cut of profits for it. Their purpose-built habitats and labs were encased within a large protective dome to keep them sheltered from the harsh external environment.

Despite the progressively late evening, no one here was settling down, the dome awash with artificial light. Instead, they made a final trip from a warehouse to the ship hangar. Inside the hangar was the large transporter, an old ship slow in comparison to most, which would carry them all away from the colony.

However, one thing would stand out to any outside observer looking in: there was complete silence. The adults weren't chatting, the children weren't playing. The most precious of their cargo now loaded, they were ready to begin their journey.

oOo

Rorie now asleep, Kaidan and Terra wasted no time, their bedroom door sealing behind them. This was the time they'd both been longing for. Their mouths met hungrily, tasting each other; their hands explored each other, undressing as they went.

"How about we start in the hot-tub?" Kaidan murmured over her lips.

"Sounds wonderful," she managed to reply.

Separating, Kaidan discarded what clothes remained, then entwined his hand with Terra's in order to maintain contact as he led the way to the en-suite. A look over his shoulder rewarded him with the vision of his exquisite wife following him with a look on her beautiful face that could sear the sun itself. He felt that heat ignite his whole body, and damn it felt good to know he was the cause of her desire. "See something you like?" he teased.

"Back here? Oh yes," she practically purred.

Laughing, Kaidan sank into the hot bubbling water, and quickly turned to sit back and watch her. Her eyes were fixed on his, twinkling with mischief as she ever so slowly descended into the water. Grabbing her waist he swiftly pulled her closer. "Tease," he growled into her throat, his teeth grazing her skin as his lips stroked her, his tongue tasting her.

She smiled devilishly back. "I'm sure you'll get your own back." Terra was straddled across his lap, and her hands smoothed over the hard plains of his chest before whispering down his sides causing him to shiver. She loved this man completely and she wanted him to know it absolutely. He was perfection, and his touch… His hands glided over her skin so tenderly as though she were made of little more than spun sugar, and she felt unbelievably loved. This time _she_ shuddered with the thrill, and it pooled at her core. She lost all thought process as his fingers found her centre, and his mouth found her breast. She writhed against him, feeling his length pressed against her, and giving in to her body's demand, she lifted her hips to bid him entry.

Kaidan's arms tightened around her as he controlled her sinking body, deliberately slow and heightening the senses until all they were focused on was that one motion of unity. Only when he was fully sheathed within her did he let her take over the pace, their breathing coming out in quivering gasps as she moved.

As it always was, their release was powerful and overwhelming, and they held onto each other as they rode out the orgasm that left them with stars in their vision, tingling down to their toes, and trembling limbs. But this wouldn't be it for the night. When they'd regained the use of their legs, they would move to the bed and begin again, because life was known to throw them curve-balls and they had learned the hard way to make every second count.

oOo

The ships were on their way, co-ordinated to arrive en masse. The Leviathans skipped from ship to ship, all travelling to one destination. Though there were only a few, it was enough. These tools were likely to be nothing more than fodder, a means to show Shepard and those who followed her that their efforts were meaningless. In the meantime, their greatest weapons remained beneath the notice of those who thought themselves worthy to stand against the Leviathans.

The first lesson would soon be taught.

**oOo**


	5. A Little Knowledge is a Dangerous Thing

The morning came to Kaidan with the wonderful, comforting presence of Terra in his arms and spooned against him. The feel of her, combined with his lingering memory of the previous night, stirred his body, but it wasn't long before that same part of his brain treacherously reminded him of the impending meeting and its subject matter. His arms tightened around Terra, his face pressing into her hair, wishing everything else away. When her hands ran along his forearms to hold onto him, he knew she'd been awake long before him and was no doubt torturing herself with the same thoughts. He was glad when she turned to face him, her kiss banishing the melancholy.

The sound of Rorie's footsteps thundering across the hall towards their room made them smile, and they quickly prepared to counter the incoming bombardment.

"Wake up!" the little voice demanded.

"We're awake!" Laughing, Kaidan caught Rorie just before she landed on them, her black hair falling into his face, and he lowered her to the bed between them, where she burrowed into the covers with them, her toy, as ever, clutched in her hand.

"A varren in our bed!?" Terra teased, taking pleasure in that delightful giggling.

Rorie raised Puppy up to her mother and made a growling noise which soon turned to more laughter.

Loving the normality of the moment, Terra ran her hand over her daughter's head, brushing away the errant strands of hair in the process, and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "How about I bring you and daddy breakfast in bed?"

"And Puppy, too?" Rorie checked.

"Of course."

Kaidan and Rorie looked at each other, then nodded enthusiastically.

Slipping into her dressing gown, Terra walked downstairs, needing to keep busy. Yesterday had brought a horrible heaviness, made bearable only because her family were now with her, but today there would be no maintaining the pretence that everything was fine. She dreaded the meeting. The hoops she'd had to jump through just to get the leaders support during the Reaper War had left her wary of depending on them now, aware they had different agendas.

Determined to enjoy the early morning with her daughter before she and Kaidan had to leave, Terra forced herself to concentrate on nothing else but those two special people.

oOo

oOo

It was a relief for Kaidan to see so many of the galaxy's leaders attending; to know that this time round they were listening.

The four councillors stood proudly at one end of the Council's boardroom table. Councillor Dominic Osoba filled the long-empty human position, barely four months into the job but already showing a diplomatic mind that sat well amongst his fellow councillors. He'd been vetted to within an inch of his life (nobody in the human Parliament were willing to risk another Udina scenario) and that in-depth scrutiny had taken time. With Osoba finally in place, one thing was clear: he was a friend to the Alliance. That respect, so hard fought for with the other councillors, was a breath of fresh air as far as the Alenko's were concerned.

Around the table were Primarch Victus, Dalatrass Linron, Wrex, Admiral Koris, and Admiral Raan – now also the ambassador for the quarian embassy. The ambassadors for the elcor, hanar, and volus, were also in attendance, including Bakara as the krogan ambassador.

The geth representative, a mobile platform named Diniel, deliberately stood beside Shepard, seemingly aware that she was the only one completely at ease with his presence. Despite the recognition of the geth involvement during the Reaper War, and unlike their creators, no councillor was prepared to take the step to invite the AI's to an embassy. That would take a few more generations; the distinction between the heretics and geth one that few recognised. It was also true of the rachni, who had sent an asari messenger on behalf of the queen so she could remain informed, though was unlikely to add much to the meeting herself, the rachni choosing to have as little to do with the other races as was possible. It made their presence here all the more appreciated by Kaidan and Terra.

Then there were those closer to the two human Spectres. Hackett and Coats represented the Alliance, bringing in Dr's Ann Bryson and Brynn Cole as the experts in their fields. Liara had come, known only as a well-networked information broker to most of the people here, with Javik accompanying her. Garrus was present as C-Sec's Executor, and Dr Narin Solus, nephew of Mordin, had made his way over from his lab in Huerta at the Council's request for an update on his spore research.

Aethyta breezed in at the last moment and took a place beside her daughter.

"Matriarch Aethyta. I'm surprised to see you here," Tevos said, coolly.

"Someone's got to make sure you don't lead the asari down another path of neutral idleness," Aethyta responded, casually.

Tevos blinked, looking uncomfortable. "I don't think-"

"Now _that's_ true," butted in Aethyta, with a satisfied gleam in her eyes. "At least not unless it directly effects the asari."

Instead of defending herself Tevos turned the focus on Aethyta. "As sadly lacking in tact as ever, Aethyta."

Unfortunately for Tevos, Aethyta had more teeth, and she grinned smugly. "How are you taking that rejection from Sha'ira?"

"Father!" hissed Liara.

"How-!?" Tevos' face was considerably pink as she glanced at an amused Wrex, the only one unconcerned at keeping decorum. She swallowed before continuing. "I believe we should begin the meeting. I'm sure we are all on tight schedules."

Aethyta chuckled in victory.

"I like you," declared Wrex, with a grin.

Appraising the krogan on her other side, she leered back. "That so? You know, I'm half-kro-"

"Do not even think about it, father," warned Liara, quickly.

Sighing in response, Aethyta shrugged at Wrex. "Kids spoil all the fun."

The salarian Dalatrass deliberately and loudly cleared her throat. "As Councillor Tevos said, some of us have important work to do."

"I'm pleased so many of you could make it here at such short notice," Sparatus added in formal greeting to them all, starting the meeting.

"I had hoped it would be markedly longer before we had the need to reconvene again," Victus said, honestly.

"Yes. This sighting is most troubling," Tevos frowned.

"I must apologise in advance," commented Osoba. "Having only recently been honoured with my new position, I'm still catching up with all the details on these Leviathans."

Koris shifted on his feet. "With the re-structuring of our culture as we adapt to life on land, and the building still ongoing, the Admiralty had little time to give this issue our full attention," he admitted, then looked directly at Shepard and Kaidan. "For that, I apologise to you both. I think we all thought we'd have longer."

Disappointment ran through Kaidan, and he looked around the room wondering how many more of them were only here to maintain the illusion of taking this seriously. The reports of the latest artifacts to be uncovered, and the updates on research, were not plentiful. That they had still been placed to one side wasn't what he wanted to hear. A glance at Terra told him she'd been expecting this.

"Some things never change," Wrex muttered. "Guess the krogan are more than physically superior - we can multi-task better, too," inferring that despite over-seeing his own peoples re-building _and_ settling a second planet, he'd maintained his attention on the Leviathans.

"Do we have any further information on where the Leviathans were heading?" asked Valern, ignoring Wrex's comment. With everyone else, he looked at Liara as the person who had first detected them.

"There has been no further sign of their movements since my third beacon went silent. I have many more in various locations throughout the systems. They have either not been passed or have simply been left alone."

"Left alone?" queried Osoba, in concern. "That would suggest they wanted us to know they had returned."

"I'd say it's highly likely," put in Hackett.

"But why?" asked Sparatus. "Tactically, they have greater advantage by remaining silent."

"They don't believe they need to," Shepard stated. "As far as the Leviathans are concerned they're superior to us in every way. We're their tools, nothing more. They certainly don't fear us."

"But to send this…message?" Raan questioned. "It's like they are challenging us."

"Throwing down the proverbial gauntlet," muttered Coats.

"They're toying with us?" Victus frowned.

"We beat their creation, their enemy. That got their attention," Kaidan spoke out. "But to them we're nothing but tiny bugs scurrying around beneath their feet. At best, we're a curiosity to them. They want to see what we do, but they don't see us as a threat to them."

"Well that pisses me off," growled Wrex. "The krogan are no-one's tools. _Or_ playthings," he added with a scowling glance towards Linron, who responded with a matching glare.

"I can't help feeling we're way behind in this," murmured Shepard, looking at Kaidan.

Kaidan nodded. "It's like they have something up their sleeve, something to reinforce that arrogance enough to make them want to let us know they're back."

The room was silent as the unease spread through them.

Hackett broke it. "That arrogance will be their downfall. We've already beaten impossible odds. In the face of what came before, I'd say the Leviathans rate in second place."

"Don't underestimate them, Sir," Shepard cautioned, adopting proper protocol out of habit for the highest ranking Admiral. "They've been around a long time, and we know relatively little about them or what they're capable of."

"Indeed," Linron agreed. "These Leviathans killed multiple Reapers with one pulse where _we_ were unable to bring down even one without an abundance of casualties-"

"Shepard and Alenko did," Wrex pointed out with clear disdain for the Dalatrass. "More than one in fact."

Linron almost sneered back at him. "Not without a lot of help."

"Not from any of _your_ people-"

"Enough, Wrex," Bakara's firm voice rang out, her stern gaze on his leaving no room for debate.

"The Dalatrass raises a good point, though," suggested Hackett. "We should focus on this pulse of theirs."

"How an organic creature can produce such a pulse, we cannot even begin to fathom," Koris said morosely.

Tevos nodded in agreement. "The power of their minds is a formidable thing."

"How can we possibly counter something we have no intelligence on?" Linron added.

"By not looking at them like they are something akin to Gods." All eyes turned to the domineering voice of the prothean who stood slightly back from the table. "They will have a weakness. We just need to find it." Javik met each of their gazes as he spoke.

"This one is in agreement with the Enkindler," chimed the hanar ambassador.

"There's a shocker," drawled Aethyta. "Didn't you hear the first thing your Enkindler said, jellybabe? If only he could make the Leviathans cower with the force of his scowl, we wouldn't be here now," she joked.

"If the matriarch has finished," snapped the Dalatrass.

Aethyta bent her head closer to Liara's. "Take note, Little Wing," she murmured. "That's what happens when you have no passion in your life; your face ends up as puckered as your ass-hole."

Amidst the coughs that covered up the ripple of amusement from the human and turian presence around the boardroom table, and Wrex's more blatant one, Liara looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her up. "By the Goddess, father! Internalise!"

"Why?"

"The Dalatrass heard!" she hushed out.

"She was meant to," smirked Aethyta, enjoying the death-inducing glare that was aimed her way from Linron. "Else it's no fun, Liara! Hanging out with the prothean is doing nothing for your sense of humour."

"Need I remind you all that we only defeated the Reapers because of past races?" Linron said loudly, subconsciously gesturing towards Javik as an example, and continuing the conversation as though Aethyta hadn't spoken. "If not for the Crucible plans we'd be nothing more than newly-formed Reapers by now."

The noisy intake of breath signified the volus ambassador, Lok Dalen (who'd replaced a disgraced Korlack a few years previously) was about to speak. "That's right. Our previous success was down to luck."

"Maybe a little, yes," conceded Hackett. "But make no mistake, we won that war through co-operation, determination, skill, and a hell of a lot of firepower."

"Anxiously: Even the Reapers were not able to destroy the Leviathans," droned the elcor, Calyn.

"Don't start panicking," drawled Wrex. "They're organic. They bleed."

"Except we can't get close enough to strike a blow," said Victus. "One pulse and our ships systems are down."

"We have a way to produce a field around their artifacts, don't we?" Sparatus spoke. "The Leviathan Defence Field. Doesn't it stop the pulse, too? Can't we use the LDF around our ships?"

"Dr Cole?" Despite knowing the answer, Hackett gave the floor to the ex-Cerberus scientist who was personally leading his science team on the defensive field research.

"Unfortunately, we've encountered a problem. The field that works so well on the artifacts becomes unstable over too large an area."

"You're saying we can't have the defensive field on anything the size of our ships," Raan checked.

"Precisely," nodded Brynn. "In fact, the largest we've been able to create a consistently strong field is little more than the size of a shuttle."

"Effectively useless," Linron bit out.

A rasping sounded out again. "Can't we just combine several fields together?" asked Dalen.

Brynn shook her head. "We've tried. They simply don't knit together well. The LDF isn't viable to protect a ship."

"It's a moot point anyway," Hackett stated. "Assuming we can even locate them, they are known to dwell in the deepest parts of oceans. Our ships that can provide the heaviest fire are unsuitable for that environment, and shuttles have insufficient weapon fire for an enemy that size."

"So we need to continue taking out the artifacts," stated Coats. "An already huge task. Now the Leviathans will be on the other side of them."

"Then we still have to address the pulses," added Victus. "What do we know about them?"

"Very little," Liara provided. "We have not had enough contact with them to gain sufficient data readings."

"Wouldn't Edi have something from your first encounter on Despoina?" asked Hackett, looking at his daughter.

"Unfortunately, with the importance of the data unknown at that time, those readings were stored in Edi's Core memory banks aboard the Normandy. The crash damaged some of her memory drives, including that data."

"And the pulse that killed the Reapers on Earth?" Coats queried.

"Edi wasn't functioning well at that time. She was unable to record new data."

"What about the beacons? Or the volus ship?" Kaidan wondered.

"Right," Shepard followed the thought. "Isn't there a chance that they may have been able to record something they weren't able to transmit before they went down?"

"It is possible," considered Liara. "I will make it a priority to retrieve those beacons and salvage the black-box from Zorran's vessel."

"In the meantime, there is little we can do," Sparatus said grimly.

"If we find them, couldn't the Normandy get in close to the Leviathans undetected?" Wrex wondered out loud.

It was Ann Bryson who shook her head. "Even if we knew which direction they had gone, from Admiral Shepard's reports of her last encounter with them, the Normandy had been in stealth mode at the time the Leviathan attacked. It's likely that it could sense her mind – the connection having already been established previously."

"Do you forget, krogan? Anyone close enough to those things could end up being indoctrinated," Javik said, bluntly. "We would only be fed false reports, if they were even allowed to live in order to send them."

"I thought the artifacts had to be present," frowned Sparatus.

"Only for long-distance control," answered Bryson. "Shepard's mind was taken when she was face to face with them. And, unlike through the artifacts, that control was almost instant. Besides, so far, the only way we know how to pinpoint their location is when they are communicating, but we would need to use an artifact in order to do so."

"And a host," added Coats, sombrely.

"Yes. And it's unlikely the Leviathans would allow anyone to survive such an encounter again."

Wrex was bothered by how little they could actually do. "So we just carry on waiting for them to make a move? Won't they head straight here? The most heavily defended station would be the first place _I_ would go to hunt my prey. Take out everything, including the kid."

"To be as brazen as to attack directly would be to risk their deaths," Javik imparted. "Even _they_ cannot destroy everything that would be thrown at them should they attempt such a thing. If they could, they would have dealt with the Reapers a long time ago. We are united and many. They are few. We have already seen that they would rather hide than endanger themselves. I believe that they will continue in that manner."

"It is a tactic that had them surviving countless cycles of Reaper harvests. I agree," said Hackett. "They'll maintain previous methods and use others."

"Then they will be unable to strike straight away," stated Javik, ignoring the over-long stares from all those around him who saw him as a curiosity. "We know from the thralls they released that they were forced to give up their 'tools' when they left for dark space."

"Couldn't they now be back under control?" asked Osoba.

"After the first remote colonists called in to explain their loss of time, we made it a priority to destroy those artifacts present on each colony," answered Hackett. "Then we proceeded to contact each and every colony, outpost and facility we have." All the leaders nodded in agreement that they had also done the same. "They all came back reporting no similar loss in time."

"The Leviathans will need to work at gaining more thralls," Javik declared. "We have time."

"We would suggest that would be a dangerous assumption." The unassuming synthetic voice of the geth Prime pervaded the room. "There are many worlds which are not known, with races that may have previously been enthralled. They may not have made the connection between their missing years and an artifact. From our understanding, once a link is made, the Leviathans can reconnect at will. They could already have tools at their disposal."

That was met by uncomfortable shuffling.

"So basically we know nothing for sure," scoffed Sparatus.

Hackett drew himself up tall and proud, hands clasped behind his back. "They'd need a large fleet with advanced technology and ships to have a hope in hell of getting near the Citadel. I can't see an unknown race being that advanced without our notice, or in the very least, the Reapers notice. Every advanced world was attacked," he argued.

"Admiral Hackett makes a fine point," agreed Tevos. "We are well-fortified, even in the wake of the Reapers. I cannot see such an attack as viable."

Victus paced a little. "They would, however, have those damn artifacts with them to remain under control, and through those the Leviathans would be able to use their pulses."

"So we're going in circles. It all centres on the pulses." Linron crossed her arms, giving the distinct impression she wasn't impressed with any of this.

"We gather a united force around the Citadel," Hackett insisted, his eyes taking in the solemn face of his daughter, his words intended mostly for her. "The second anything unusual crosses our radars we have the Citadel close. With basic ships and technology, they'll get nowhere near enough to use the artifacts against us."

"Executor Vakarian. Should the worst happen, what defences are in place within the Citadel itself?" Osoba enquired.

"We have the IPD's-" Garrus began to answer.

"I'm sorry. IPD's?"

"Apologies, Councillor. Indoctrinated-Presence Detection programs."

"They were engineered using the readings taken by the AI, Edi, when the Leviathan was in contact with me," explained Ann Bryson. "Basically, they should detect the subtle difference in brain activity of an indoctrinated person."

"Should?"

"It's untested, of course."

"Edi's confident it will work," Shepard stated, inferring her own belief in it.

Accepting that, Osoba nodded at Garrus to continue.

"The IPD's are installed at every dock's security checkpoint, which will send a station-wide alert. I also have those same detection programs installed at various key locations within the Citadel should anyone be able to bypass the docking bays. Of course, if an unknown race is attacking, we're going to be aware just from face value. Nevertheless, the small corridor areas within the checkpoints also have a Defence Field incorporated to cut the connection of anyone under Leviathan influence as they pass through it."

"Sounds like the Citadel is in hand, Executor. So we come to the ongoing research into incorporating the fields into our omnitools," Valern said, neatly moving them on. "Without access to our minds, we can never become their tools."

"Yes. Any progress, Dr Cole?" asked Sparatus.

"We have the concept, as you know. Our prototype – which Admiral Shepard, General Coats, and Dr Bryson currently have installed in their omnitools - worked well, but as yet we've been unable to find a way to use less expensive, more readily available resources while maintaining a strong field. The energy required is just too much for cheaper materials in such as small item. We keep ending up with unstable omnitools."

"Why exactly were three people singled out for this prototype?" wondered Dalen, sounding a little put out.

"They've all previously been enthralled by the Leviathans. Should they come in contact with an artifact, the Leviathans would be able to control them instantly." Hackett spoke with an intense severity, fear for his daughter underlying his words.

"I think we can agree that the last thing we want is to risk Shepard or General Coats falling under Leviathan influence," imparted the Primarch.

Both the volus and hanar ambassadors fidgeted restlessly at that.

"They also, along with Dr Bryson, are privy to a lot of inside information," added Hackett. "The less the Leviathans know about what we have against them, the better."

"In light of the Leviathans return, maybe we should look into obtaining more of these expensive materials," Osoba suggested.

It was met with silence.

"The problem is that they are desperately needed on our recovering home-worlds," replied Tevos, ever diplomatically. "There's just nothing to spare, and wasting more resources in pursuit of other mining areas simply takes more ships and personnel away from the Citadel."

"More than that, I'm reticent to rely too heavily on technology when we're facing an advanced race," worried Victus.

There was further silence as the lack of progression sunk in with all those inside the boardroom.

oOo

The turian cruiser _Espasian_ was the first of the Citadel's multi-species patrol fleet to detect the sudden influx of ships that appeared from all directions almost simultaneously. At first, the bridge was a hive of activity as they reacted to the unexpected surge, but as each ship - some human, some turian, salarian, and asari - was scrutinised and allowed to pass without pause, the crew returned to their patrol.

oOo

Joker had never seen someone with so much energy. No wonder she needed to eat frequently. After sitting remarkably still through a whole episode of _Baby Blasto_ (which was just as daft as the films in his opinion) Rorie had decided she wanted to dance and had activated 'Moon' to play some irritating nursery rhymes which she did all the moves to. After Joker had teased her that she danced as well as her mom, Rorie had sulkily stopped. Then she'd taken to rampaging round the ground floor on a small hover-scooter which had freaked him out. After a few near-misses with the pristine surroundings, he'd suggested getting out of there, just so he could relax.

Sat on the sofa, Joker was waiting for Rorie to return with her shoes when the silence suddenly rang out at him. "Um…Edi? Think we should be concerned?"

"I think _you_ should," she responded, with an amused expression.

It was in that instant that his cap was swiped from his head, followed by scampering feet and giggles. "You little thief!" Despite the loss of his prized cap, Joker couldn't help grinning at the image of a victorious laughing Rorie running as far as the front door, then turning to face him and plonking his cap on her own head. It was too big, and she couldn't see, which delighted her as she proceeded to walk forward with arms outstretched.

Once Joker had reclaimed his cap, Rorie hugged his leg.

"Got you, _and_ your hat!"

"Cap. Yeah, you got me. You know, we could get you your own cap."

"Like yours?" she looked up at him, hopefully.

"As close as we can get to mine, sure. Ready to go?"

"Uh huh!" She gently took his hand and adjusted her usual speed to suit Joker's more laboured one as they walked to the door.

When it opened, Joker turned to see Edi still in place, watching them. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. I was just recording the moment. It seemed…poignant."

Joker just gave her a confused look. "Oh…kay. Coming?"

"Of course." She crossed the room to join them and they headed out to the Strip.

**oOo**


	6. Fore-warned is Fore-armed?

Restless, Shepard had taken to pacing a little behind Kaidan, who stood solidly, his arms crossed as he studied the galaxy's leaders congregated within the Council's boardroom.

"Do we have an update on the spores?" Valern asked. "Surely, once we've successfully integrated them into ourselves and our citizens this whole thing will be over. Without being able to control us, we're worthless to the Leviathans."

They all looked to Dr Narin Solus, who'd found himself finally taken seriously after curing Kepral's Syndrome in Thane Krios, and had been Chakwas' first port of call when she'd discovered the mutated thorian spores in Aurora.

"No success so far. Progress hampered greatly," came Narin's quick staccato speech that was so like his uncle's it made Shepard wistful. "Spores structure is intricate, cells linked together tightly. Outside of structure, cells degrade quickly, despite mimicking internal body conditions."

"They die off before you can work with them," Victus checked he'd understood the gist.

"Within an hour of removal from child. Yes."

"Can't you just keep extracting more?" blurted out the volus ambassador, Dalen.

"To satisfy demand, would have to extract many times every day for foreseeable future. Would distress child. Unacceptable," Solus shook his head, emphatically.

"With all our minds at stake, I hardly see why an upset child should hinder progress," scoffed Dalen.

"Then let _me_ make it clear for you, Ambassador," came the steel voice of Shepard, coming to a stand-still and moving forward to brace her hands on the table so she was leaning in to directly address the volus, her anger evident. "General Alenko and I will do _whatever_ it takes to protect our daughter, not just from the Leviathans, but _anyone_ who thinks they can treat her as nothing more than a means to an end."

His face as thunderous as his wife's at what the ambassador had suggested, Kaidan nodded slowly in support, eyes fixed on the ambassador.

Dalen shifted uncomfortably under their scrutiny.

Wrex's rumbling slow laugh penetrated the quiet. "How's it feel to have just pissed off two Spectres, volus?

" _And_ that little girl's grandfather," growled Hackett, his own icy gaze causing Dalen's inhalation to shake.

"I- I apologise, of course," stammered the ambassador. "I spoke before thinking."

"Then I suggest you think very carefully before you speak again," gritted out Shepard.

Tevos raised her hand in appeasement. "I can assure you that no-one here would allow Aurora to be treated in such a way."

"I'll second that," Garrus said, resolutely, as he gave the volus a dirty look.

"That is correct," Liara concurred, her face just as severe.

Aethyta chuckled at the nervous volus. "You'd better be squeaky-clean, hun, or that dirt's gonna be aired real soon."

"I would never do that…without cause," Liara included, ominously.

"Really," sniffed the Dalatrass. "We may not have the time to be so sentimental over one child. She holds the answer to our problem-"

"Should have known _you'd_ have no concern over ethics," barked Wrex.

"Ethics? Coming from a barbaric race like yours?" bit back Linron.

"Then you still know nothing of the krogan people," intercepted Bakara, her tone firm but solemn.

"Concern for child not only reason," Solus waded back in. "Continual interference increases risk of damaging existing spore structure. Have other avenue. All current work done with simulations."

"Simulations?" queried Linron, sceptically.

"Yes. Were designed using extensive scans of cells, so reasonable basis for finding a solution to problem. Believe solving reason for cell degradation when parted from others may also provide clue of how to duplicate them. Would, however, appreciate more assistance in this matter."

"Haven't you already got Sur'Kesh's finest working on it?" Hackett frowned.

Narin's face twisted with displeasure. "Have delegated were necessary, but results of requested research slow to return, despite regular prompts for updates. Can only assume colleagues are distracted with other projects; do not have full attention on spore research."

They all looked over at the Dalatrass who immediately drew herself up in defence. "I can assure you our scientists are fully focused, Doctor. However, I will voice your concerns to them."

Shouts from outside the room had them all looking to the door which then opened, a quarian male rushing in, with two security guards a distance behind. As the only armed person in the room, Garrus had already drawn his gun before the security team had caught up.

The quarian threw up his hands. "Please! It's important!" his voice indicating he was little more than an adolescent.

"Clay?" checked Koris, in disbelief.

"Would one of you like to explain to me how he got past you?" growled Garrus to his security.

The human officer swallowed before answering. "Sir… I- He bypassed our system computer. Had it showing up with his name on the list you gave us. He was already through by the time our system corrected itself and sent out a warning."

Garrus swung to Koris. "You know this boy?"

"I do. This is Clay'Gerrel, the son of Admiral Han'Gerrel. He went missing a week ago." Koris looked back at the young quarian as Garrus dismissed his officers. "Your father's been very worried about you."

"My father's a liar," came a bitter reply.

"Clay. This is no place-" Raan started to admonish.

"This is the perfect place, Admiral Raan." The young quarian looked at all the gathered dignitaries, but focused on Shepard and Kaidan. "I discovered a message mentioning the Leviathans. I know they're a threat. My father has been sending false reports regarding the sites Admiral Hackett requested us to check out for artifacts."

"Clay?" was all a shell-shocked Koris managed.

"Which sites were those?" Victus asked Hackett.

"The locations identified by the rachni. It was an extensive list, so we asked the quarian fleet to deal with half of the locations, most of which were in their home system."

"Gerrel then delegated half of those to the geth and dealt with the rest himself," assured Koris.

"Except he didn't," insisted Clay. "He sent _one_ ship out with orders only to obtain resources he wanted."

"Clay!? That's a serious accusation!" exclaimed Koris.

"It's the truth."

"We can confirm that, Creator Koris," said Diniel. "Be assured that the geth have dealt with all the artifacts on Creator Gerrel's manifest."

Raan almost reeled backwards. "How could you know-?"

"Forget how they knew, Raan! This is an outrage!" railed Koris. "Gerrel's blatant disregard is unforgiveable!"

"But why would he do this?" worried Raan.

"He's-" Clay'Gerrel glanced anxiously at Diniel, then looked between Shepard and Kaidan. "Could we speak in private? After your meeting?"

Exchanging a glance with Terra, Kaidan answered, "Of course."

A cursing as someone else stumbled into the room dropping a datapad and omnitool at the same time, had them all turning to see a harried human male scrambling for his items.

"For Spirits sake!" complained Sparatus. "Executor, I suggest you re-train your men."

"Mr Zabeleta's on the list," Garrus snapped back, in irritation.

"Zee?" Terra had moved to steady him as he straightened.

"Terror. Um, I mean Shepar- Admiral. Sorry," Zabeleta said, breathlessly. "Didn't mean to barge in, but this is important."

"Everything's important these days," moaned Dalen.

Zabeleta lifted the omnitool in his hand, triumphantly. "I did it!" The vacant looks prompted him to clarify. "A working Leviathan Defence Field in the omnitool, using basic materials."

Dr Cole was the first to grab the omnitool and run her scans. "That's…! It's fully functional! How did you manage this?"

Still catching his breath from the run, Zabeleta simply passed Brynn the datapad, which she perused hungrily.

"I never would have thought of that… Why are you not on my team?" she squinted at him.

"Would someone like to enlighten the rest of us?" Hackett said. "Is it what he claims?"

"Sorry, Admiral. Yes. According to my scans and this data, Mr Zabeleta has found a way round our problem. It's actually rather ingenious."

"Well done, Zee," grinned Shepard. He'd come far from the drunk shell of a man she'd encountered on the Citadel while the SR-1 still existed. He'd served with her mother, and Terra had learnt a lot of her tech skills from him during her time aboard with him. He'd been a vibrant, gentle man before Mindoir. Struggling to cope with the atrocities he'd seen there, he'd turned to drink and away from the Alliance…until Terra had found him again.

Zabeleta self-consciously shrugged, putting his hand over hers where it rested on his shoulder. "It passed the time. Kept me out of trouble."

"When can we begin incorporating it into our omnitools?" Valern asked, eagerly.

"Immediately," answered Brynn. "It's surprisingly simplistic. I suppose we'd gotten carried away with intricate technologies when we simply needed to go back to basics."

"I suggest we start with all high-ranking officials, scientific and military personnel," offered Sparatus. "Then roll it out throughout the ranks. We'll have to devise some way of getting it to the masses without telling them exactly what it's for."

"Finally, some progress," Linron muttered.

"Relieved: This is good news," stated Calyn.

"Indeed. But we need to rewind a bit. To Admiral Gerrel," reminded Victus.

"Please," beseeched Raan. "I would ask that Admiral Koris and I be allowed to investigate-"

"Hardly seems unbiased," interrupted Sparatus.

"I can assure you that if Admiral Gerrel has done what's been accused, it will be addressed."

"So _you_ say. But I believe that your Admiralty has to be in over-ruling judgement to take action on a fellow Admiral. And I notice that Admiral Xen has also decided not to be present today."

"We agreed that it was not necessary to send all of our Admiral's, and I would remind you that I am _also_ still an Admiral," Raan said, tartly.

"So at best you'll be at deadlock."

"Admiral Shepard. General Alenko," addressed Tevos, breaking the verbal spar between Sparatus and Raan. "You have previous experience with the quarian Admiralty. I suggest that you perform your own investigation into this claim, as representatives of the Council."

"I am in agreement with that, Councillors," Koris nodded, relief in his tone. "Shepard and Alenko hold much respect among my people."

"I agree," said Raan.

"Excellent. Then it's done," Sparatus finalised.

"The Leviathan threat, too?" Dalen blurted out. "With these fields we don't need the spores."

"I disagree," Hackett stated. "What the Primarch highlighted before, is right. It's dangerous to assume the Leviathans won't eventually find a way past this technology."

"The personal LDF's are a short-term solution," agreed Shepard.

"We have to keep working for the long-term," Kaidan carried on. "The Leviathans are not going away easily. They proved that by surviving the Reapers."

Tevos looked around at them all as they registered the words. "In light of the limited knowledge we have on the Leviathans and their location, it appears our only courses of action are to continue working towards replicating the spores, to begin the task of integrating the protective fields into our omnitools, and to increase our protective forces around the Citadel and Aurora."

"Dr Solus, you will continue to work with the spores?" checked Councillor Valern.

"Indeed. Am committed to obtaining desired result."

"Dr Cole. I'd ask that you set up a local lab to deal with the omnitool upgrades," Osoba said.

"Of course, Councillor."

"I'll get a list to you of top-priority persons." Hackett looked at the other leaders. "I would suggest you do the same for your own races, and have your best engineers forwarded to Dr Cole." With the confirming nods, he turned to the man who had made it possible. "Mr Zabeleta. Your personal contribution has been noted. Would you be prepared to work with Dr Cole, as a consultant?"

Zabeleta was surprised at the sudden attention, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort. "Um…sure. I'd be happy to help."

"Excellent," Sparatus said, succinctly. "Then I say we pledge our additional forces for the Citadel, and end this meeting."

oOo

Up in the control room of the Citadel, the controllers were busy with all the requested docking assignments.

"Is there a colonist convention no one told us about?"

"Or another invasion?" someone else joked.

No one laughed at that one.

"Concentrate and we'll have them stowed away in no time. Score one to Citadel Control."

"Better warn Security they're gonna have a ton of colonists coming their way. Place is going to look like a bloody refugee camp again."

One by one, the ships were brought into bays around the Citadel.

oOo

Taking the cap from the clerk, Joker looked it over and grinned. "This is great!"

"Are you sure I won't get in trouble for that?" checked the salarian clerk, nervously.

"Nah. I'm good friends with an Admiral. You'll be fine. And she'll love this."

Rorie jumped up and down beside him. "Let me see! Let me see! Is it like yours?"

Crouching down, Joker positioned it on her head, a perfect fit, then turned her and pointed to a mirrored panel. Her fingers reached up to touch the Alliance insignia Joker had commissioned, having paid extra to have it done while they waited.

Rorie bounced again with excitement. "It's just like on mommy and daddy's jackets! Am I Liance now?"

"Whoa! You gotta grow a lot more first, and then go through training before you can be Alliance, but you'll get there one day so in the meantime you're...Pre-Alliance. Like it?"

"Uh huh! It's the best! Thank you, Uncle Joker." She hugged him, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"Gah! You're going to ruin my reputation…but I love you too." He hugged her back, feeling rather sad at that moment as he suddenly remembered his little sister who hadn't made it through the war. Rorie looked at him with those adoring eyes that made Joker feel important in her life, and he felt lucky. She didn't see his disability beyond knowing she had to be careful around him, and she didn't care about his ace piloting abilities; she just accepted _him_ , and he hoped he never let her down. "A lot," he added, releasing her. "Just…keep it to yourself, okay?"

"Why?"

Joker leaned in closer as though to impart something meaningful. "Anyone tell you that you talk too much?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, sincerely. "Auntie Jack. She said I'm not to tell she loves me lots, too."

Joker squinted at her. "Firstly, I can't believe you just likened me to _Jack_ , and secondly, you need to work on that 'no telling' part."

She gasped and covered her mouth with both hands.

"Yeah, too late for that." Straightening, Joker noticed Edi approaching the store, a selection of food in her hands for Rorie, who spotted her and ran over.

"Auntie Edi! Look at my cap! I'm Pee-Liance now!"

Joker groaned as even Edi couldn't decipher that one. "I'll explain later. Come on, let's go eat." He smiled to himself as Rorie skipped ahead of them, eager for the picnic he'd promised.

oOo

Leaving the races leaders and representatives to their discussions, Kaidan was glad to be out of the Council's boardroom. He wasn't sure what they'd gained from the meeting other than the cold hard fact that they had nothing but defences. Terra walked beside him clearly disquieted, and Kaidan knew she was just as unnerved by the lack of anything proactive they could personally do. He wanted to take the fight to the Leviathans - to end this before they had a chance to get anywhere near his daughter. Instead, he and Terra were playing peace-keeper between the quarians and other races.

He chastised himself. Relations were still strained, past transgressions by the quarians still remembered. If Gerrel's lack of cooperation wasn't resolved satisfactorily, Kaidan was left in no doubt the Council races would react hard and fast. The quarians would be left out in the cold again, and with their fragile unity with the geth, who knew where that could lead. But heading out to Rannoch wasn't something he'd planned on, and they couldn't risk bringing Rorie with the Leviathans out there. Hackett had wanted to have her, but he had fleets to arrange as per the new agreement with the Council, so Garrus had offered to look after her while they were gone.

"Been a little while, Shepard," Wrex was saying as he joined them where they’d stopped on the Presidium grounds. Further behind him, Liara was having stern words with an unbothered Aethyta, and Koris and Raan looked like they were trying to reason with Gerrel's son. "Still have times I miss following you around. Wherever you go, something big is about to go down."

"Not asking to join the Normandy again, are you?" Shepard asked, with mock suspicion.

"If I said I was?"

"Hell no. Nothing's worth putting up with _your_ ugly ass," she teased.

"You've been checking out my ass, Shepard?" Wrex grinned back at her. "Alenko know about this obsession of yours?"

"I do," nodded Kaidan. "She stares at mine all the time."

"I can testify to that," agreed Garrus, sauntering over. "It's not healthy, Shepard."

She squinted at them. "I hate you all."

Wrex chuckled evilly. "Don't believe it, little sister." He swung a heavy arm across her shoulders, almost making her knees buckle with the weight. Then he grumbled as his thoughts went to serious things. "Have to say, I don't like being out of the game so early on. There's not a lot the krogan can offer when it comes to protection in the black void. Kind of makes me hope the Leviathans bring their fight to the ground."

"I'd prefer they left us alone," mumbled Kaidan.

"That's not gonna happen."

"Yeah… Thanks for that, Wrex."

" _You're_ supposed to be the logical one," shrugged the krogan leader.

"My God… The thought of Rorie being targeted…" Shepard murmured, and she suddenly had that awful image in her head of the shuttle Michael had been inside, exploding in the Reaper's beam.

"Maybe you should be careful what you wish for, Wrex," warned Garrus, his stomach churning at the thought.

Shepard took a deep, calming breath, the hand at the base of her spine that Kaidan had placed there, allowing her to focus on the warmth he offered. "Unless he made that wish on the severed paw of a monkey, I think we're safe," she joked, weakly.

Wrex frowned. "I've got a _varren's_ paw." He fished it out of his armour and held it up.

They all made sounds of disgust.

"What the hell are you doing with a varren's paw?" asked Kaidan.

Wrex grinned with pride. "First hunt with one of my sons."

"Which one?"

Wrex shrugged, brushing it away like it didn't matter. "Too many to remember names."

"Ah, how heart-warming," Garrus said, sarcastically.

"Jealous you don't have countless females demanding your seed?" Wrex smirked.

"That must be it, Wrex. I'm just a lonesome male, free to do what I want, when I want. No endless demands for credits and more space, no nagging or tantrums, _and_ I've not been driven crazy enough to resort to carrying around animal appendages on my person. I call that an added bonus," retorted Garrus.

"Hm. You're right. I've been around _you_ lot too long. Getting soft. Best to just have the fun without dealing with the after-effects."

" _After-effects_? I'm telling Bakara that," announced Terra. "You are so in the shit."

Wrex rumbled at her. "Go ahead. I like your human saying," Wrex grinned. "'Treat them mean, keep them keen'." He chuckled at himself.

"Really, Wrex?" came Bakara's wise voice. "I'll be sure to pass that on to the clan females. Prepare for a dry-spell."

Startled, Wrex spun, ignoring the snorts of amusement from the others. "Bakara… Knew you were there. You need to find a sense of humour."

She grunted, pinning Wrex with a withering look, then looking past him. "Terra. I would have liked time to talk, however, there are issues at the embassy I need to deal with. I shall endeavour to call on you before you leave for Rannoch, but if not, I send you off with my best wishes."

"Thank you, Bakara."

Once Bakara had left ear-shot, Garrus laughed out loud. "'Treat them mean', Wrex? Want to check you still have your quad? Because I think Eve just left with them!"

Wrex grumbled. "Don't concern yourself with _my_ quad, _turian_. Yours are going to be a tiny snack for me later."

"Tiny? Keep telling yourself that, Wrex. Someday you might be able to convince yourself you're a challenge for me. And good luck getting to them. I can guarantee they aren't coming out for any krogan."

"Er, can we change the subject?" grimaced Shepard.

"I agree," winced Kaidan. "This conversation has rapidly gone down into the gutter."

"Prude," muttered Wrex. "Speaking of which. Liara," he shouted over. "What's going on with you and the prothean?" He jerked his thumb at Javik who was standing at a balcony overlooking the Presidium, hands behind his back, creating the appearance of an Emperor surveying his minions.

Liara left Aethyta (who went back into the Tower to torment someone else) and glided over to them, no trace of amusement on her face. "Nothing, Wrex."

"Nothing? All that time together…"

"Now you sound like my father."

"Not so surprising. Hear she came from good stock," Wrex chortled.

"Walked into that one, T'Soni," laughed Garrus as she rolled her eyes.

"So?" pressed Wrex.

Liara sighed, irritation sparking. "I already answered you, Wrex. Leave it be," she snapped. Then she noticed them all staring back at her. "I… I apologise, but I should go. It will take time to bring in the beacons and to locate Zorran's black-box." She distractedly waved her hand in farewell and started to walk away.

"She definitely needs a good-" Wrex was interrupted by Shepard impacting his chest with the back of her hand as she went to chase after the asari.

"Liara?" Relieved to see her stop, Terra caught up with her. "Is everything alright?"

Liara's face softened as she looked back at her. "Shepard. I will be fine. I should probably get more sleep. Please, do not be concerned. You have far more pressing matters, and my thoughts are with you and Kaidan. Take comfort from the defences in place here. Aurora will be safe. Tell her I am sorry I could not come to see her, but I will still be there to take her calls, as always."

"Thanks, Liara." Shepard placed her hand on Liara's arm. "But if you need anything, or just want to talk, you know I'm here."

Liara struggled to remain composed at Shepard's concern for her even in the face of the Leviathans. "You are a good friend." Then she quickly turned and left.

Terra watched Liara leave, aware when a figure paused beside her. "What's wrong with her, Javik? Don't pretend you haven't picked up on it."

"She is dealing with a personal issue. I will not betray her confidence by saying more. It may yet come to nothing."

Terra nodded slowly. "Look after her."

He bowed his head in respect and trailed after Liara.

More concerned than ever, Terra was then distracted by the approaching figure of Kolyat, and she smiled as he made his way over.

"Terra, it's good to have you back," Kolyat hugged her. "Though I fear with all the VIP's who've descended on the Citadel, something serious is happening."

Shepard didn't want to think of it anymore. "I'll explain later. For now, I want to hear about you and your family. How's Kalisa and Thian?"

Kolyat's face brightened at the mention of his wife and son. "They're wonderful. Thian's just starting to sit up by himself now."

"The little man's not waiting around!"

"If you'd like, I could bring him over after my shift's ended. If you're not too busy, of course."

"I'd love that, Kolyat," she said, genuinely.

"Will you be here long?"

"Unfortunately, we've been ordered to Rannoch, so we'll be leaving late tonight to arrive early tomorrow morning."

"No rest stop? Must be serious."

"Fishing for info, Officer Krios?" she teased.

"Sorry," he grinned, sheepishly. "A habit, I guess."

"Maybe there'll be time to relax after. I don't know. Everything feels up in the air at the moment, and I honestly have no idea what lies beyond Rannoch."

Kolyat studied her. "You look weighed down," he observed gently.

"I am," she answered simply. "But we can talk about it when you bring that gorgeous family of yours with you later."

"Deal," he smiled. "I'd better get back to work."

With Kolyat gone, Shepard returned to Kaidan, Wrex and Garrus. Their conversation was now reduced to good-natured teasing about Wrex's souvenir.

"I think it's nice you decided to keep it, Wrex," interrupted Shepard. "You _should_ be a part of your children’s lives. Despite your dubious opinions when it comes to females, you have a lot to teach them. You're the reason the krogan are thriving today – and no I don't mean because of your sizeable personal contribution to the population," she added, dryly, at his smirk. "You were prepared to stop and think instead of running into every situation head-first and gun drawn. If you can instil some of that into your children, the krogan will continue to have a bright future."

"Hm," Wrex stared back at her in appreciation. He looked at the paw in his hand. "It was Boon."

Shepard smiled at his admittance as to which child had helped hunt the varren. He'd known all along. Boon was Wrex's first son, born by Bakara. Theirs was a different culture, Terra had to remind herself as she tried to ignore the fact he was the same age as Rorie. Despite herself though, she couldn't help thinking of the lost innocence.

oOo

Deep in the frigid and dark watery depths of their resting place, the Leviathans could see the many docking bays security checkpoints, simultaneously, through the differing perspectives of their tools as they approached.

Security guards around the Citadel readied themselves as the Leviathans bid the colonists forward as though as one entity, the guards' postures showing no sign of having discerned a possible threat. As the Leviathans had expected, giving up so many tools before leaving for dark space had led the races to a false assumption: that they had been forced to abandon them all.

Those who protected the child were about to find out how wrong they were.

oOo

The turian security guard, Renik, had been given the heads up on the large amount of visitors coming in and was unsurprised by the number of families that now walked towards him. A group of human children formed a tight pack that moved slowly forward, and he frowned at their unusually serious faces.

Distracted by the approach of the leading adult, Renik greeted the male. "Looks like you've all been travelling a while. The kids look exhausted."

"We require entry," said the human, his voice a monotone.

"We require entry," a female repeated as she came up behind the other.

Their lifeless tones gave him a slight chill. "Sure. I'd suggest you all head for a hotel and catch some sleep a-sap, though."

"Entry," the male said again, now backed by more humans.

Unnerved, Renik decided he just wanted them gone, figuring it was just his luck to get the shift with the crazy colonists. "Okay then, step on through and we'll have you all processed in no time."

He activated the new Indoctrinated-Presence Detection program, which many of his fellows agreed was just another unnecessary procedure brought on by paranoia after the Reapers. He had absolutely no idea what in the spirit's name the other field that encased the corridor was supposed to do.

As Renik indicated for the first human to step forward into the IPD, the children separated as other adults reached down to pick up a large glowing orb they’d be obscuring, and he felt the new stirrings of concern.

"What's-?"

That's when the IPD sounded out its alarm. Renik was mute with disbelief and confusion as his screen flashed a red alert warning 'INDOCTRINATED PRESENCE'.

The orb was then sent rolling at speed through the corridor, and still stunned, Renik watched it moving through, unaware of the suddenly disoriented and frightened-looking adults and children behind him. Clearing the passage, the orb emitted a burst of energy which brought all their systems down, including the power source for the LDF, and the colonists instantly returned to their vacant look.

It had all happened in the space of seconds, and Renik began reaching for his gun, turning to find the adult colonists armed and aiming at him.

Renik went numb with the realisation he was going to die. Then the guns fired and his body was flung back as the rounds hit. He was dead before his brain had registered the pain.

**oOo**


	7. Fly on the Wall

The Leviathans experienced a brief blindness, the connections to their tools broken as the fragments traversed the many disruptive fields around the Citadel, but then they had sight again. Collectively, they sent pulses to overload any nearby systems. It drained them to send so many at one time, but they would recharge, and it had worked; the fields power sources were offline, and the tendrils reconnected to their tools.

Suppressing the frightened minds of each individual again, they bid their mature tools to withdraw their weapons and to begin the assault.

They watched, detached, as guard after guard fell to the ground. The chaos being wrought as they pulled the strings was in stark contrast to the quiet serenity of their own surroundings.

The Citadel had been breached with ease, and now they would initiate the next stage. The children were brought forward - shields for not only the fragments but for the adults, and together they moved further into the Citadel.

Using the fragments, the Leviathans began searching. Though they could do little more than see through the eyes of those they had yet to control, it didn't matter; they were simply looking for the one mind that would be impenetrable.

oOo

Garrus led the others who were prepared to fight, at a run to the nearest C-Sec office. He needed secured network access, and his companions needed weapons.

The sirens had them all instantly alert and on edge, but the ensuing silence was somehow worse. Floating security VI's had launched automatically, dispersing the crowds quickly with their warnings to return to their homes or to go to designated ‘safe’ areas.

Swearing as he swiftly pored over the alerts that came through on his omnitool, Garrus charged into the office and towards a terminal, barking out an order for someone to get them all weapons. Aethyta and Wrex went to oversee the responding asari officer's choice of arms.

"Garrus?" Kaidan prompted, fighting an inordinate fear.

"It's the detection programs," Garrus confirmed. "Multiple points. I can't connect to anyone at the docks affected. I'm accessing security cameras to get a visual."

Feeling on the verge of panic, Shepard tried to contact Joker, Kaidan pressing close to her so he could hear over the noise of large numbers of enforcement officers massing, waiting for orders.

"Was there no word from Citadel Patrol?" frowned Victus, who had chosen not to go with the councillors and their guests as they headed to the safe-room, despite the Executor's protest.

"No, but they definitely came through the docking bays." Garrus then shook his head in frustration when all he got back from the camera feeds in the affected areas was static.

"My people confirm there's no unusual activity out there," stated Hackett, closing down his link to his fleet. "Somehow they slipped right by us." He was distracted by Terra and Kaidan's concerned faces.

Kolyat rushed in. "Executor-"

"Krios. Get me eyes on these docking areas. I want to know what we're facing." With Kolyat on the terminal, and Zabeleta moving to offer assistance, Garrus moved away to take the incoming call from Bailey.

Terra was willing Joker to answer…

" _Shepard!-"_

"Joker!" she breathed out in relief, then heard the faint sound of gunfire through her omnitool. Her gut wrenched with the horrendous realisation that they weren't at the apartment. "Tell me where you are!"

" _One of the parks… Uuh…shit, uh-_ "

" _Shepard_ ," Edi's calm voice, having opened the line. " _I am transmitting our co-ordinates now."_

As Terra brought it up on her omnitool, Kaidan's heart sank to see that their position was a long way from the Presidium.

 _"Don't worry though. We're pretty well hidden at the moment,"_ added Joker _. "Is it ironic that I'm squeezed into a kid-size replica of the Normandy? And they put the entrance to a slide in my cockpit,"_ he complained.

Garrus returned to the group, a perturbed look on his face.

"What have we got?" asked Kaidan, taking a pistol and rifle from Wrex.

"Estimates are over 800 attackers…turian, human, asari and salarian."

"Mercenaries?" wondered Coats. Aria T'Loak had been informed of the leviathans, and had stated she'd do what was necessary to keep Omega 'clean' by watching out for reports of apparent amnesia, but how successful she'd been was anyone's guess; she would answer to no-one, as possessive of her domain as ever.

"No. …Families. Including children."

There was a collective intake of breath, and they could hear Joker curse under his breath.

"Colonists?" frowned Hackett, and he exchanged looks with Victus.

"But we checked them all."

Suddenly uncertain about everything, Hackett looked burdened. "Doesn't mean anything. Not if they were still under control."

"They're strong enough to maintain their connection from dark space?" worried Raan.

"It's a smart move," added Coats. "Give up enough thralls to make us draw the wrong conclusion. It's why they've been able to move so quickly."

"And why they got past our ships," Hackett frowned. "We weren't expecting our own."

"We've got visuals," Kolyat called out. "We couldn't regain access to the bay cameras, but Mr Zabeleta got the nearest working cameras to zoom in." He sent the feeds to a larger screen on the wall.

In every view, Garrus could see his officers locked in rather one-sided firefights. Children, some as young as Rorie, stood in front of their adults, no sign of any emotion on their faces as their parents fired guns over their heads. It was shocking, and it ratcheted up a new level of anger for the Leviathans.

"Jesus! They're using the children as shields!" said Kaidan, horrified.

"Makes us hesitate to fire back," Victus said, grimly.

Shepard stared at the screen, wishing it was all a bad dream and if she just concentrated hard enough she'd be able to change it. Her baby was out there… and so were all these others. She took the pistol but shook her head at the assault rifle that Aethya offered her, then gestured at the sniper rifle held by the asari officer who quickly handed it over.

"Using children," Koris said with disbelief. "They're innocents."

"Makes no odds," Wrex stated, brutally. "It's them or _our_ kid."

Garrus swore under his breath. "I hate to agree, but-"

"No," Shepard said firmly.

"Terra?" Hackett questioned.

She tore her eyes away from the screens and faced him. "We can't shoot them. They're being controlled. All of them."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Dummy rounds only, unless there's no alternative but deadly force."

"Shepard. Those peop- the Leviathans… aren't holding back," Garrus voiced his doubt.

The gaze she fixed him with made her resolve clear. "I will _not_ allow the Leviathans to use them as nothing more than cannon fodder."

"Admiral, you're not being logical-" started Victus.

"Yes, I am, Primarch. I'm not prepared to sacrifice those people's lives without looking for another way first."

Garrus didn't question her again, and turned to send out the word to his officers – no live fire, unless necessary; suppressing fire, not deadly.

Liara and Javik had doubled back to the Presidium and were quickly armed as they joined them, followed by Bakara.

"Are you sure this is wise, honey?" Aethyta pressed Shepard, no trace of humour now. "Dummy rounds aren't going to stop them getting to that gorgeous little thing of yours."

"No, but cutting the connections will." Shepard stated, her face determined as she froze the feeds and indicated at the artifacts that could be glimpsed close behind the groups of children.

"Terra," tried Hackett, hating the fact he was attempting to make her see sense in gunning down kids. "Those children are clearly in place to prevent us doing that."

"So we knock them out," Kaidan said, wholeheartedly supporting Terra.

"Yes. Something like we used on Feros," nodded Shepard.

"Nerve gas?" Garrus said sceptically. "We don't have anything like that, here."

"But we have hospitals."

Kaidan was, as ever, impressed with her thinking. "They put people under all the time."

"You're talking anaesthetic," Hackett cottoned on. "Is it possible to use it like that?"

They all turned to Narin Solus, who had been quietly taking it all in, and now blinked as everyone looked his way.

"Would recommend krogan anaesthetic. Potent enough to affect other species, even with air dispersal."

"Then that's how we end this." Shepard stared at Rorie's position, knowing they were going to have to head to Huerta first.

Garrus was looking at that same thing. "Five bays have been compromised close to where they are. There's a good chance they could end up getting boxed in fast," he warned.

"Shepard. I have no agents in their vicinity," apologised Liara, ashen.

Terra gave her a look that told her friend that wasn't her fault. "It's a reasonable distance from where the Normandy's located," Shepard noted.

" _You want us to head for the Normandy?_ " Joker asked.

"No. I want you moving away, towards the Presidium, but Cortez, Knox... they should be able to get to you quicker."

" _Notifying Lieutenant Cortez as highest-ranking officer aboard,_ " notified Edi. There was only the briefest of pauses. " _I also request access to the Citadel's internal systems in order to ascertain the optimal direction in which to avoid confrontation_."

"Handing over the Citadel to an AI!" exclaimed Raan, before remembering that the geth Prime was standing there.

Ignoring the quarian, Garrus didn't even hesitate, going straight to the terminal. "You've got it, Edi."

"Can you get Rorie to safety?" Kaidan asked quickly, knowing she could assess it in seconds.

" _Affirmative. Secure route determined. We will head to the Presidium."_

"I've got shuttles ready to go," Garrus said.

Shepard held her hand up to Diniel. "You need to stay away from this."

"Shepard, Admiral?" the Prime responded.

"You don't stand a chance against those pulses. It's too much of a risk for you."

Processing that, Diniel bent his head forward slightly in deference. "We understand. Thank you."

"You too, Zee." Shepard placed her hand reassuringly on the Zabeleta's arm. "Thank you for being here, but you don't need to go back to that place."

He looked back at her in relief, swiping away the sweat that had formed on his forehead with his sleeve. 'That place' was Mindoir, and his nightmares had only recently lessened. The thought of seeing more atrocities...

"I'm going," Clay countered as she turned his way.

Koris sighed. "I'll keep him close, Shepard."

"Okay. Let's do this. Joker, Edi, get moving."

 _"Holy crap! I can't believe this!"_ blurted Joker, and he took an audible breath. " _But we'll keep her safe, guys, I promise._ "

"I know you will, Joker," answered Shepard walking swiftly as she talked. "You shouldn't be alone long. If anything changes, let us know."

" _Will do."_

_"Mommy?"_

Terra almost stopped at hearing her daughter's voice so timid. Only Kaidan's encouraging arm at her waist carried her forward. "Rorie… You're going to be absolutely fine. Edi and Joker will look after you, okay?"

" _Uh huh. Uncle Joker brought me a new cap! It's got a Liance picture on it, just like you and daddy and Ganpa Hackett have_ _!_ "

Terra found herself unable to adjust to the sudden topic change, so Kaidan answered for her.

"That's great, honey. You can show us when we meet up with you."

They jumped into a shuttle and took a seat.

" _Okay, daddy_."

"Rorie," Hackett spoke up as they lifted away. "Wearing that Alliance symbol means certain things are expected of you."

" _I keep everyone safe from the bad people."_

He smiled at her words. "That's not your job yet, sweetheart. But I do expect you to follow orders. So be brave and keep yourself safe, Aurora. Understand?"

" _Uh hu- Aye, Sir_."

" _You don't need to salute. They can't see you_ ," Joker could be heard whispering to Rorie.

"We love you very much, sweetie," managed Terra. "See you soon."

" _Love you, too. Bye, bye. No… Rorie, out_ ," she corrected, before closing the call.

Reluctantly, Shepard shut her omnitool off, her eyes locking with Kaidan's. She appreciated the hand that claimed hers and squeezed in reassurance, and she gripped those strong fingers like a lifeline. Feeling all eyes on her, and needing a less public place to claw back her military head, she moved to the cockpit where Garrus was piloting. Knowing Chakwas would be at Huerta, she called her.

In the main body of the shuttle, an uncomfortable thought came to Kaidan. "How the hell did they get past the LDF's?" he murmured to Hackett. "They should have lost their connection when they hit that. Is there a chance they've already overcome the fields? That they no longer work?"

Hackett met Kaidan's concerned look with his own, and they both turned their gazes on Terra, fearful they were in danger of losing her to the Leviathans.

oOo

The Leviathans flicked from one mind to another. But these minds were not their tools; they couldn't access memories or suppress the person to control the body. All they could do was see through their eyes. However, they had no interest in the visuals they received, because each one told them only one thing: it was not the child.

They bid those they did control onwards, deeper into the Citadel, paying the barest of attention on the pathetic creatures that threatened to shoot but failed to pull the triggers, easily manipulated by the young faces that stared back at them.

oOo

Chakwas had grabbed everyone she could and they all worked feverishly within Huerta's labs. When Shepard had called her wanting something along the lines of Lizbeth Baynham's nerve gas back on Feros, Chakwas hadn't asked, hearing the urgency in Shepard's tone.

She'd been sat in Narin's lab already, unable to sit idle while the ship was in dock, and eager to do what she could to help while the doctor was at the meeting – his very presence at the same short-notice meeting as Shepard telling her exactly what it pertained to.

Narin's work was advanced but she'd learnt a lot from the salarian during the past years and had only needed a brief synopsis of what he wanted her to do. While she'd been waiting for some results, her thoughts had turned to the previous evening she'd spent in Greg's company in the ship's lounge, a bottle of decent brandy and good conversation were all they'd required to enjoy themselves. Her changing relationship with the head engineer was an unexpected blessing at a time when she'd convinced herself she'd never meet anyone she could be more than a friend to.

Then came the sirens, but despite them, she and everyone round her carried on, their nerves shredded but ignored because patients still needed tending to regardless, and if it was indeed another attack, their services were all the more vital.

Now here she was in the middle of a serious situation she had a horrible feeling about, formulating an idea to convert anaesthetic gas into stoppered glass vials which could be thrown and shattered to release the gas. Crude but effective. She'd claimed the hospital's stockpile of krogan anaesthetic, which when inhaled by any other species would be enough to quickly interfere with the neural pathways.

A lab assistant rushed in with a trolley-full of empty vials, and they hurried to fill them as a large group ran past the lab window led by the reassuring presence of Shepard and Kaidan.

oOo

Joker had Rorie's hand clutched tightly in his as he hurried his pace to keep up with Edi, while trying to avoid the panicked civilians who raced about with no apparent direction. He pulled up hard in time to avoid being crashed into by a woman running across their path, screaming.

"She should be quiet," Rorie said wisely.

"Yeah. Some people, huh?" Joker responded with false levity. He didn't mind admitting he was crapping himself, but at least he was silent about it. The screams of the people around them only worked to string his nerves out even more. The responsibility for another person's life took on an intensity all its own when he wasn't in his ship and it was Shepard's little girl. Her mother had died on his watch….

Gunfire burst out, closer than before, making Rorie jump.

"Edi?" checked Joker.

"Our course is still optimal, Jeff. The closest indoctrinated presences are many stories above us. Also, Garrus has IPD's installed at either end of this concourse. We would know if they arrived on this level."

"Good. Great. How much further?"

"Our destination is a door at the far end of this walkway. Only those with security clearance are able to enter. It opens to an internal network of corridors and elevators that, when followed correctly, lead to the Presidium. Once I have accessed it, it will automatically seal behind us and we will be beyond the reach of the Indoctrinated."

"That sounds _really_ great." Joker looked past her, hoping to be able to see that door ahead of them. Instead he was disheartened to see nothing but a mile of walkway. "Damn… I guess we have a way to go. And you're sure you can access it?"

"Do you know how to fly?" Edi responded, dryly.

"Uncle Joker's the best flyer!" Rorie answered for him.

"Pilot. And thanks, Pip-squeak," Joker returned, with no sign of his usual sarcastic tone. Feeling on the verge of a meltdown, he couldn't get Rorie to that door fast enough.

oOo

The Leviathans stopped searching as they met resistance. Everything was fuzzy within this one's mind, and they recognised the distortion created by Garneau's field. They pulled back to other 'eyes' to get a visual. The one called Coats. At the same time, they were aware of another distortion, in another part of the Citadel. Again, accessing the sights of the nearest individuals, they saw Shepard.

The races had chosen to protect these two. It would work for now, but soon they would find a way to overcome the meddlesome fields and regain control.

For now they moved on from the distortion, searching once more.

oOo

They had split into two groups, heading in opposite directions. They were one less after Narin had wisely chosen to remain at Huerta where he was most needed.

Now Garrus' team were back on foot having decided this was as close as the shuttles could safely go without falling foul of the pulses themselves. He'd gathered more officers as they went, and Bailey, who had met up with them at Huerta, would be doing the same with _his_ followers, consisting of the quarians, Liara, Aethyta, Javik, Coats and Hackett.

The two Spectres had insisted on going with Garrus because this route took them closer to Rorie, still too far away for comfort. Cortez's assurance that he was on route had made it easier to concentrate on their task.

However, Kaidan also had another reason for going where his wife did: he wanted to keep an eye on her in case the prototype defence field truly didn't work. It was why Hackett had gone with Coats. Kaidan had no idea what he'd do if the worst happened, but he had to be there.

Emerging from a corridor onto one of the main public areas, Garrus waved his officers back while they took cover to assess the situation. There were three sets of colonists, spread out and firing back at more officers who were hunkered down, still reticent to fire even their dummy rounds in case the children were hurt. Their hesitation had led to them being cornered.

"We need to do this fast," rushed out Garrus. "My officers are running out of time."

"We separate and deal with them in one sweep," nodded Shepard.

"Wrex and I will take the left," decided Bakara.

"I'll go right," Victus said, then looking wryly over at Garrus. "Still sticking to my ass, Vakarian?"

"While I'm still next in line for Primarch? Damn right I am. You'll go down over _my_ dead body."

A yelp of pain from a guard as he took a bullet in the shoulder, had Shepard exchanging a look with Kaidan.

"Kolyat and I will deal with the last group," Shepard added in quickly. "Let's do this."

Kolyat was surprised, glancing at Kaidan, but the Spectre seemed to have his own destination: the guards. Noticing Shepard moving out he followed her lead as she went for a better position.

"I need you to draw their fire. Aim above their heads, and keep down. I'm going to cloak, get behind them, and deliver the gas, adults first." She placed a surgical mask over her face, which would help stop her succumbing to the gas vapour herself, and immediately vanished.

His shields fizzling as it was hit by the odd round, Kaidan ran over to join the guards, who looked at him like he'd gone crazy. Without a word, he created a barrier that shielded them all. "It's okay. You can stand down. See to your colleague. We've got this in hand." The relief amongst the officers was palpable, but Kaidan was now fully focused on watching the backs of the others.

Wrex was moving forward using what little cover was available under Bakara's cover fire, but then in true Wrex-style, he roared and ran right out in the open for the last stretch that would bring him close enough to lob one vial, then a second, into the human colonists. He took a few hits before the vials smashed open and caused the whole group of humans to crumple to the ground. With the way clear he raised his shotgun and took out the artifact with a single close-range shot.

Garrus was more subtle than Wrex, keeping to cover nearly all the way while Victus distracted them. He threw the vial from a further distance than his krogan friend, where it broke against a human male's chest. Several adults close to the impact fell to the ground, as did all the children. Victus took the honour of destroying the orb with some carefully placed rifle fire, while Garrus' second vial landed at the feet of those who remained, bringing them down too.

Kaidan watched as Shepard materialised right behind the oblivious group of turians. He looked for any sign that she was not herself and the tension left him when he saw nothing but his wife – the field was working. She dropped the vials right at their backs and quickly reversed, her pistol ready. Once the way was clear, she kicked the artifact away from the youngsters and blew it apart, then stood staring solemnly at the unconscious children in the shocking silence that ensued.

Standing, Kaidan went to join her, while Garrus ordered his officers to secure the colonists in a room, not a cell, until they could be checked over and helped. They would be added to the list of those who required the omnitool upgrade first.

Shepard didn't care that they were turian. All she saw were the tiny bodies lying at her feet, thankfully breathing. She decided then that the Leviathans were more like their creation than organic; devoid of all emotion except arrogance and contempt. She checked them all over for wounds. Nothing major. Her eyes fell to the insignia's the adults wore on overalls: OFIR MINING CO. These weren't colonists, but miners and their families. Who knew how many years had been taken from them.

Placing his hand on Terra's shoulder to bring her back to him, Kaidan felt the sadness she exuded. Then there was anger, and Admiral Shepard re-appeared.

"This has to end. Now."

"Yes, it does," he said, in full support.

The others regrouped around them, and as one, turned towards the distant gunfire.

oOo

The shuttle was going at an almighty pace, the severity of the situation had Cortez fully focused on one destination. Rorie was so vulnerable, as were Joker and Edi, and he and those he'd gathered were the closest people able to offer them any reasonable defence.

"What exactly were you thinking, woman!? Coming on a dangerous mission like this!?"

Knox rolled his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. He was finding it hard to concentrate with Donnelly obsessing about his wife's presence. He wasn't sure what the hell the engineers were doing here. From the sounds of it they would all be liabilities. Even the older engineer was there, though he may at least have experience of combat. He got up and headed into the cockpit to sit beside Cortez, the man not taking his eyes from his task for even a millisecond.

"It's a freaking circus back there," Knox grumbled.

"Have some respect for the people you work with, Corporal," Cortez said, a harder note in his tone. "They're here for one reason: they care about that little girl. Can you say the same? Believe me when I say that the _only_ reason you're on this shuttle is because I need your training beyond the basics the rest of us have."

"Good. Because my training's all I'm offering," bit back Knox.

Before Steve could respond, the shuttle shook violently, internal alarms chiming, and the vessel's power gone. They’d been hit by a pulse.

"Hold tight! We're going down!" warned Cortez, through gritted teeth. He'd been expecting it, and the fact he'd pushed the engines to their limits to get to Rorie meant he'd also have enough momentum to get them over to the concourse that lined the Citadel's arm. He knew precisely where he wanted to be, and had calculated how high the shuttle needed to be to reach it if they lost velocity. Now, he worked to keep them level so landing would be a skidding ordeal rather than a full out crash.

The impact wasn't pleasant but, when the shuttle finally came to a stop, everyone was whole and getting to their feet.

After verbal confirmations that they were all fine, Cortez readied his weapon, and contacted Shepard.

" _Steve. Everything okay_?"

"Pulse took us down, but we're not far behind them. Depending on any resistance we encounter, we should be with them shortly."

" _That's a relief to hear. Let me know when you have them in sight."_

"You got it."

" _Good luck. Shepard out._ "

Looking at his team, Cortez placed his hand on the shuttle's hatch and waited for them all to nod their readiness. Then he yanked the hatch back and led the way out, knowing that Rorie was somewhere ahead of them.

oOo

The events on the Citadel played out like hundreds of screens in the backs of the Leviathans minds, amidst thousands more from throughout the galaxy. Some they controlled, others merely windows. Still, there was no effort. Except their influence was becoming increasingly limited as their tools went dark. The Leviathans didn't like that. These creatures were their tools, to do with as they pleased. The races interference was impudent.

Suddenly, they took a collective inhalation as their searching tendrils hit a mind that offered them nothing. This was not like those with the fields; there was no distortion, just a wall.

As one entity they pushed against it, exerting all of their energy, but this mind did not relent, continuing to emanate warmth. They moved to a close pliable mind, to see the threat for themselves. The eyes of the nearest person flicked from the back of a synthetic, then surveyed the surroundings before looking down at a child whose hand he held. They had found her. She looked up into the eyes they borrowed, and the Leviathans nearly shrank back. She was saying something they could not hear and then smiled.

" _The child seems unafraid,_ " commented the Second.

" _That will change,_ " assured the First.

With a single thought, they turned all of their tools on the Citadel towards her.

oOo

The sound of screeching metal as a shuttle hit the ground a distance behind them, had made Rorie's breathing hitch, her hand tightening just that little bit more on his. Joker knew how she felt. He'd turned to look, but couldn't see anything. Friend or foe? He had no damn clue. Could the Leviathans puppets even use a shuttle? Then he shook his head at himself. Why couldn't they? These weren't mindless zombies…quite. They had masters pulling the strings. He looked down at Rorie who had tugged his hand, meeting her young eyes and thinking that she shouldn't be seeing all this.

"Uncle Joker? Am I being brave?"

"Braver than me, that's for sure. I actually think I might cry," he said, trying to sound light-hearted.

She grinned back at him. "You're being silly! You don't cry!"

Pleased he could make her smile despite the circumstances, Joker nearly hustled straight into Edi when she suddenly came to a stand-still, and his heart sunk, sure whatever had caused her to stop was bad.

"What is it?"

He then wished she hadn't turned around to respond to him, because there was no way an AI should be able to look that troubled. Only she wasn't answering him, she was calling someone.

O

Shepard frowned over at the others as the indoctrinated group they were trying to close in on - most of whom were asari - suddenly detoured, ignoring them completely.

"What the-?" she began, watching as Kaidan, his surgical mask in place, made the most of the situation and raced towards the retreating backs of the colonists and launched his vials to knock them out, then backed away. Bakara then strode in and dealt with the artifact, while Shepard's omnitool demanded her attention. "Edi-"

" _Shepard. All groups are converging on our location,_ " informed Edi, sounding alarmed.

Now she knew why the Leviathans focus had changed, and her heart-rate accelerated as she started running, knowing the others would follow. "Can you still get to safety?"

" _Yes. The closest group is still several storeys above-_ "

" _EDI_!"

Startled by Joker's frantic shout, Terra knew instinctively that Edi was down, and she feared what that meant for her daughter.

**oOo**


	8. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Joker listened with an overwhelming sense of doom flooding through his system as Edi reported in to Shepard. The Leviathans had somehow found where Rorie was, and all their 'tools' were heading this way. Rorie tugged on his sleeve, and he saw the uncertainty in her face.

"I want to go home now," she murmured.

"Me too," he commiserated. Then her eyes were looking past him, skywards.

"What's that?" she pointed.

Following her gaze up, Joker's heart lurched. "EDI!"

It was a pointless attempt to warn her. There was nothing anyone could do to stop the artifact that had been dropped from high above. It emitted a pulse just seconds before it shattered on the ground a short distance from them. Rorie cried out as Edi collapsed to the floor in front of them with a hard thud.

Joker battled nausea. They had been depending on Edi to access that door. How the hell was _he_ supposed to protect Rorie?

oOo

Shepard and Kaidan were no longer stopping to deal with any indoctrinated groups, their shields taking a few hits as they raced past them. Garrus was keeping pace, leaving Victus, Wrex and the others to deal with the colonists.

That long-ingrained soldier that Terra had once thought was all she could be before Kaidan entered her life and offered her so much more, was no match for the overwhelming maternal instinct to protect her child. "Joker. What's happening?"

The uncharacteristically long pause from the other end told her that Joker, her pilot who was capable of holding his nerve in the most dire situations, was struggling.

" _It's Edi…. They sacrificed a damned artifact. Just threw it over! Shepard… I don't want to fail you!"_

"You could never fail me, Joker. Cortez has to be close to you, and we're coming. Just hold tigh-"

Sirens rang out through her omnitool, and she could even hear them from where they were. "Garrus?" she shouted back, running down a flight of steps so fast it gave her a brief sensation of flying, her feet barely touching the ground.

"It's the detectors I placed internally. The indoctrinated have reached them, Shepard."

Her head was all over the place then. Panic threatened to derail her then and there. She'd never felt like this. Those times when she had feared for Kaidan were different. He was a capable soldier, and like her he could die in combat at any time. It was something she was, in some small part, prepared for. But Rorie was completely dependent on them for her survival, and they weren't close enough. Losing her baby would rip apart her heart and soul. She spared a glance at Kaidan, his face set firm, focused on where Rorie was. Was he drowning in turmoil, as she was? When her husband's eyes flicked to hers, she saw he was.

O

As if he wasn't feeling enough pressure, the added noise of the sirens did a jarring dance along Joker's nerves. They had to hide. Then he spotted that damn door. Could he hack it?

"Auntie Edi! Get up!" Rorie was lifting Edi's hand with her two, and shaking it.

Joker gently took her by the shoulders. "Rorie. We have to go."

Rorie's bottom lip quivered, and she pulled on Edi's arm as though to drag her with them.

Joker shook his head. "She's too heavy. We'll come back for her, I promise. Don't worry, we can fix her, but right now we need to get you somewhere safe."

It was probably unwise to give her an oath like that when he had no clue as to whether Edi could even be repaired. The thought that it was permanent filled him with sadness. Where Joker hid his, Rorie's face crumbled with her own distress, her eyes filling with tears at leaving Edi, and Joker silently cursed the Leviathans, hugging her close.

"Trust me?"

She nodded her head which she'd tucked under his chin, and Joker tugged her favourite soft toy from where he'd stuffed it into his trouser-leg pocket for safe keeping and offered it to her. Taking it, Rorie rubbed her cheek against its soft fabric, then held Joker's hand and did the same.

His heart did a somersault in his chest but he managed to give her a reassuring smile before heading for the door.

O

The walkway was beginning to feel never-ending to Cortez. When, finally, the glorious sight of Joker and Rorie came into view, his relief was short-lived.

"Enemy forces approaching, 12 o'clock," Knox warned.

Looking beyond Joker, Steve could see the group of humans - men, women and children – moving towards them, thankfully not quite in firing range.

"Joker!" he shouted out as loudly as he could over the panicked sounds of civilians who had no idea about the creatures that controlled those colonists with no interest in anyone else but one child.

Spinning around, Joker found them, and Cortez was pretty certain he was never going to see anyone look so relieved to see him. "Joker! Get to cover! Now!"

Not wasting time to assess the threat for himself, Joker hauled Rorie to the side but kept moving forward, aiming for an alcove where a sealed door was situated.

"Corporal?" prompted Steve.

Knox gestured to a large plant border that jutted out from a wall and into the centre of the concourse, just a short distance ahead of Joker's position. "That would offer us enough cover, and it would also funnel them."

Cortez didn't hesitate to run for it, Joker in his periphery trying to open the door, the first shots ringing out as the colonists got closer.

"Gabby. Please. Stay back," implored Donnelly, when they were all pressed into the cover of the waist-high wall.

"I know you're worried about me, Ken, but I'll be careful."

"We're in a gunfight! There's no being 'careful' in a gunfight! Think about-"

"She's here already," griped Knox. "Get over it and concentrate. Or do I have to do this all by myself?"

"How about playing nice?" complained Adams. "Have you never had anyone you care about?"

"Aye. We're engineers, not soldiers," defended Donnelly.

A lot more shots were hitting their area now, and Cortez wondered how the hell they were supposed to hold them back as he sent more dummy rounds over the heads of the approaching group. The indoctrinated colonists didn't even falter, striding confidently forward, led by the youngsters who shielded them. Steve could now make out the individual features of every one of them.

"We need to slow them down until Shepard gets here with the vials." Steve looked desperately at Knox, hoping the young soldier could give him some out-of-the-box suggestion as to how they were supposed to stop them without harming them.

Knox's face was severe. "I know exactly what to do." He moved to the corner of the wall and waited.

Staring at the back of an inert Knox, Cortez was getting antsy. "Corporal? They're closing in."

"They sure are," murmured Knox. As soon as the indoctrinated began to crowd together to navigate the narrowing walkway caused by the display of fauna, Knox acted, sending a concussive blast that landed in front of the children and knocked them all out with its body-hurling force, and not without injury. Then, ignoring Cortez's protests, he let loose live rounds into the adults until not one was standing and the artifact was in useless pieces.

Cortez was stunned at Knox's actions, rising up from cover to survey the macabre scene. Behind him, Adams was muttering under his breath something unintelligible, but the tone implied a disgust with the Corporal. Coming to his senses, Cortez stormed over to Knox and grabbed his shoulder to swing him round to face him.

"What the hell did you do!? The order was dummy rounds only-"

"Unless necessary," interrupted Knox, with no trace of remorse. "And the kids will be fine."

"After hospital treatment," Daniels retorted.

"They're alive, and so is the Alenko kid," stated Knox.

Steve ran a hand over his head, sickened. "This wasn't an offensive. Those people were being used as pawns."

"Didn't make them any less dangerous."

"The artifact was in the open. All you had to do was destroy that and these people would have been themselves again."

Another siren broke out and they all stared to see a new group of indoctrinated appear a ways behind them. While the others went to find alternative cover, Cortez ran over to the alcove where Joker was cursing at the door. Rorie was crouched down low, her back against the wall, with one hand and one toy varren covering her ears, and he crouched to straighten the cap she wore, then squeezed her arm affectionately.

"You're going to be alright, Precious. Joker?"

"I can't get through it, Steve," Joker answered, his voice breaking before he quickly cleared it.

"Keep trying. We'll hold them off." With that, Cortez ran up next to Knox, once again yanking the man around so they were face to face. "No live-fire this time. Are we clear? You follow orders, Corporal, or you stand down. Your duty to serve and protect applies to those people, too."

"Whatever. Sir," Knox retorted, with far less respect than was due.

Cortez didn't dwell on it. Knox's attitude was draining and he didn't need it. Shepard would deal with him. He checked his weapon was ready, and prepared for another onslaught.

oOo

The Leviathans were quickly losing their influence here. Their eyes, however, were focused. The child was within grasp, and only a few pathetic humans stood between her and their tools.

Then one mind returned to them from unconsciousness, a tool even closer. The body was considerably damaged but it didn't matter. The tool would move because they demanded it to.

oOo

"Damn it!" Joker yelled at the door, just refraining from slamming his hands into it, instead letting his forehead fall forward to rest against the cool surface while his heart thumped loudly in his ears.

"Uncle Joker?"

That tiny voice made him look down at his leg which Rorie had attached herself to as the shooting resumed. "It's okay, Pip-squeak. I'm not giving up."

"Say the magic words."

Feeling like an asshole, Joker blinked his discomfort away. "I can't… I- They don't…" He couldn't look into those big eyes and tell her it was just a made up story.

"Did you forget?" she asked, standing up, though keeping close to him as she turned to the door. "Open sesame."

Suddenly the door was unlocking, and Joker stared at it in shock.

Rorie bounced. "I'm magic!"

" _I apologise for the delay, Jeff_ ," Edi's voice invaded Joker's comm.

"Edi!?" he checked unnecessarily; it could be no one else.

" _Yes, Jeff. I managed to transfer my conscious-self back to the Normandy 2.7 milliseconds before the pulse knocked out my shell's systems. It took time for me to re-gain access to the Citadel's internal network_."

"You're forgiven!" he rushed out as the door slid open and he ushered Rorie through. That's when he felt something impact him hard in the back with enough force to knock him off-balance. Rorie screamed as he landed with a sickening crunch, a horrendous pain blooming at his back and throughout his bones. He fought to stay conscious with one thought: he had to move out of the way so the doors could close. He knew he was losing the fight as he began to lose his vision.

O

Like Terra and Garrus, Kaidan stared through his rifle scope at the scene playing out on the storey below and too damn far away to be able to help. Though his scope didn't compare to their sniper rifles, his still gave him the one thing he was desperate for: a visual on his daughter.

She was wearing the cap she'd been so excited about earlier, and Puppy was gripped tightly in her hand. The adrenaline that had flooded his system and got him this far was renewed at the sight of her, re-energising him for the last stretch. Even better, the door was opening and once sealed she'd be safe.

The moment Joker fell forward, blood coming from the gunshot wound in his back, turned Kaidan's blood to ice. His brittle friend would be hurting not just from the shot but the landing, and yet Joker was trying to move forward, Rorie kneeling over him, and though he couldn't see her face clearly, he knew she was crying.

Everything played out in a torturous slow motion as the indoctrinated man aimed his rifle at Rorie as she cried over Joker, unaware of what was about to happen. Cortez and Knox had both turned at the sound of the gunshot but Kaidan could see there was no time for them to react. He was paralyzed with the knowledge there was nothing he could do, and he felt insane with despair and devastation, certain he was about to watch his daughter die... helpless to do anything to stop it.

Then the back of the man's head was hit with a round that exited his forehead, and he slumped to the ground.

Kaidan sucked in a shaky breath, his body trembling with the fear and his biotics swirling uselessly. He knew he should feel sorry that an innocent man had to die, but he only found solace. He looked at Garrus as the turian lowered his rifle. "Thank you."

Garrus shook his head a little, subdued. "It wasn't me," he murmured, looking at Shepard.

Her sniper rifle was still raised, clutched so tightly in her hands that her fingers were white, and unlike Kaidan, her guilt was there for all to see. Kaidan moved closer, his hand carefully pushing her rifle down.

"Terra. You had no choice."

She slowly blinked, her eyes meeting his. "I know," she whispered.

Kaidan thought she looked haunted, and watched as she took a deep breath and activated her comm while resuming her run.

"Cortez. Retreat to the door. We'll deal with the colonists."

" _Copy that_ ," was the relieved reply.

As they raced on, Kaidan knew it was unlikely to be as easy a task as Cortez was hoping.

O

Steve hurriedly checked behind him, fearing for Joker, his heart breaking for Rorie as he heard her sobs, her head resting on the shoulder of Joker's now prone body.

Returning his attention forward, one thing was clear: they weren't going to be able to withdraw without sustaining injuries - only Knox had armour.

"Everyone retreat to that door. See to Joker and Rorie. I'll cover you."

That was when Gabby was hit with two rounds, just below her collar bone. Donnelly was straight there, pale-faced as she clutched her hands to the wounds.

"Go, now!" yelled Cortez.

Adams went to Gabby's free side and helped Ken haul her away. Knox, however, didn't move.

"I gave you an order, Corporal."

"They're nearly on top of us. The last person to leave is going to come under heavy fire, and _I'm_ the one with armour."

Unable to dismiss the sense in that statement, Cortez nodded, clapped his hand to Knox's shoulder and made to move to the door, but he was hit in the shoulder, and went down to one knee with the pain. He heard Rorie scream again, and was horrified to see her running towards him before Adams could grab her. Steve caught her and yanked her behind cover. Knox was shaking his head in irritation. Adams and Donnelly had pulled Joker into the corridor where Gabby was also out of harm's way, but the doors remained open with Rorie on the wrong side, and they were readying their weapons again, prepared to re-join them. Cortez waved them back. It was senseless to endanger their lives further.

"To hell with this!" bit out Knox, and he swapped to live rounds.

This time, Cortez didn't say anything. Rorie's arms were tightly wound round his neck, and he hugged her back. Knox grunted as a round went through his shields and into his bicep, and he nearly dropped his rifle. That moment he wasn't firing had allowed two adults to rush forward, and before Knox had brought his gun up again, they were already pulling the triggers.

Knox expected to take some hits, but they were deflected as a biotic barrier surrounded him. Looking around he was surprised to see the blue aura emanating from the tear-stained little girl who they were all supposed to be protecting. The fact she was now sheltering _them_ seemed surreal.

Though he was startled by Rorie's aid, Cortez didn't waste the opportunity. "Knox! Let's go!" With Rorie in his arms, her biotics crackling under his hands, they dashed the last distance into the passageway, the door locking behind them. He noted Knox didn't appear to have much faith in the door remaining locked, his rifle still trained on the door, and Steve was more than happy to let the Corporal exercise caution. He placed Rorie on her own feet but kept his arms around her, concerned by her pale face.

"Thank you, Rorie. But we're safe now, Precious. You don't need to use your biotics anymore."

Rorie looked back at him with tears falling down her face, and simply shook her head.

O

Shepard had seen her daughter bringing up the barrier that had allowed Steve and Knox to get to safety, and a huge surge of pride accompanied the fury and angst she was battling. With Rorie no longer at risk Terra could be the soldier again.

During their final run here, Hackett, Wrex and the others had all reported their areas clear. This was the last artifact.

Coming up behind the indoctrinated humans as they were focused on the door, Garrus threw his last vial, but suddenly the adults turned, saw it coming and ducked. The vial sailed over their heads and hit too far away to have any effect. Then they separated, standing in full view but now any vial thrown would only bring down _one_ , and Shepard had the only vial left. Then the children were rolling the artifact further back.

Ducking down to re-think, Kaidan was ahead of her.

"Shepard. You can cloak. Use the last vial on the children and take out that artifact."

"Right," Garrus followed. "Without the artifact, the colonists will get their minds back."

"I'm going," and she activated her cloak, leaping over anything in her path to get as far as she could before her cloak ran out. With one vial, there were no second chances, and she wasn't stopping until she was right in their midst. Materialising just in front of them, all their young faces fixed on her. They ranged from about four to twelve, and the emotionless expressions were heart-breaking. She threw down the vial, ignoring the shots that struck her shields as her position was made known to the Leviathans, and she aimed her pistol at the artifact.

" **Shepard**."

She hesitated at the deep, resonating voice of the Leviathan, her eyes lifting from the glowing orb to the adults who dropped the weapons in their hands. Approaching the colonists from behind, Kaidan's biotics were ready for swift action, and Garrus' rifle was poised, neither of them believing that the Leviathans didn't have something planned.

" **This was merely our first move. You thought you had prepared, yet we came closer than you ever expected. Despite your united front, you all failed to keep us at bay, for we are superior. We will have what we want.** "

Every one of the colonists spoke with the same voice, with the same words. It reminded Shepard of the rachni queen's use of the krogan unit on Utukku.

" **Give us the child**."

"No."

" **If you continue to refuse, others will die in her place. We are the apex race and you are all our tools. Stop fighting the inevitable. Chose the one, or the many**."

Shepard walked right up to the nearest colonist, her face close as she stared back defiantly into those stolen eyes. "You will _never_ have her." The dark, angry intent of the Leviathans was reflected back at her, but she ignored the chill it gave her.

" **So be it**."

All the conscious colonists suddenly screamed out, clutching their heads, and Shepard spun and fired at the artifact to destroy the link. As it shattered, her shields only stopped some of the shards from hitting her, but she hardly noticed. She'd hoped that she was quick enough, but the colonists dropped to the ground, eyes open and as lifeless as when the Leviathans controlled them. Kaidan was running scans over them, but she knew she'd been too late.

Kaidan shook his head, sadly. "They're alive, but scans say there's no brain activity at all. We should get them to a hospital to be sure, though."

"I've already got medics on route for Joker and Daniels," Garrus said, jadedly.

Kaidan joined her as Shepard suppressed the guilt she harboured for her part in these people's ruined lives, and made her way to the door. They were both startled by the screams that started on the other side.

"No! Uncle Steve! Don't open it! They'll hurt you!" came Rorie's panicked voice.

The door unlocked automatically as they got to it, and Knox lowered his gun. The first thing Shepard noticed though, was that Rorie still had her barrier up around them all.

"It's okay," Steve was saying. "Edi confirmed it. It's over now."

"Rorie?" Shepard crouched down to her height, pained to see her daughter so frightened.

"Mommy?"

"We're here, baby."

"There's nothing to hurt you or anyone else, honey," assured Kaidan. "You can let go now."

She did, then burst into tears and ran into Terra's arms, her little cap falling off as the peak hit her mother's chest. Kaidan encased them both.

"Sweetie, you were so brave," Terra told her daughter, soothingly. "I saw how you protected everyone."

"Best barrier ever," agreed Kaidan, smoothing her hair.

Swiping her sleeve across her wet face, Rorie shook her head. "Uncle Joker's broken! He won't wake up! And we left Auntie Edi outside! And Uncle Steve has blood! And Auntie Gabby has blood! And Corpal Knox, too!"

"Sshh," Terra soothed. "The doctors are coming to help all of them." She watched Kaidan scanning Joker, a small wince making its way into the corners of his eyes. He applied medigel to the wound in their friend's back, but she noticed he did nothing else asides from typing into his omnitool. Then he checked Gabby.

"There's no damage to anything vital." Kaidan slathered on more medigel to Gabby's injuries.

"Thank heavens for that," Ken said hoarsely, as he let his breath go. "You and I need to have a serious talk," he added to Gabby.

"Uh oh," Gabby teased, though her pain was evident. "You being the serious one? I _am_ in trouble."

"Don't make light of it, Gabby. Not this. Please."

"I'm sorry, Ken. I suppose it scared me more than I realised. Just needed some levity, you know?"

In response, Ken carefully pulled her into an embrace.

Then Chakwas arrived, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Rorie's head before hurrying to Joker's side, promptly whisking Joker away having already received Kaidan's preliminary scan report, and leaving the team of medics to tend to the rest of them.

"Thank you. All of you," Kaidan said, looking at each of them.

"Things would have been a lot different if you hadn't been there," agreed Shepard, her thoughts lingering on Joker, inwardly praying he would pull through.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for that little girl," Cortez stated.

"Here, here," agreed Adams, Daniels and Donnelly nodding. "Who else would keep me on my toes?" he smiled affectionately.

"Aye. It's nice to have someone appreciate all the amazing things I know," Donnelly added.

"It's true," said Daniels, a little wryly. "She's the only one who will listen to anything he says."

"Can we go home now?" Rorie asked quietly, now calmer, though her body still hiccupped with the aftershocks of her distress.

Terra lifted her daughter as she stood up. "Yes, sweetie."

"I'm tired." Rorie's head rested on Terra's shoulder and her hand gripped Kaidan's fingers as he brushed her hair from her face.

"I know."

Satisfied that all her people were getting treatment, Terra carried Rorie out of the corridor while Kaidan had her little hand clasped in his.

Garrus finished speaking with his men and intercepted the reunited family. "Rorie. How are you feeling?" He angled his head to match her horizontal one.

"I'm hungry."

"Ah, well, that's understandable. Rescuing Alliance soldiers is hard work." He was pleased with the smile he received. "Shepard. What do you want done with Edi's body?"

"You can have it taken to Dr Cole," came Hackett's voice.

"Ganpa," Rorie yawned through her smile, her head not rising.

"Sweetheart." Hackett kissed her cheek.

"Mommy said I was brave," she said, only just above a whisper.

"You certainly were."

Her eyes began to flutter, and her toy fell from her finger-tips.

"Go take her home, Terra" murmured Hackett, picking up the toy and handing it to Kaidan. "You should both spend what time you can with her. The Council are bound to call everyone in again once the colonists are secure and reports are gathered."

Terra looked at the still bodies of the children being tended for injuries sustained during Knox's blast, and then at those she'd brought down herself through gentler means. "You'll make sure they're looked after?"

"Absolutely."

"One way or another, they've lost their parents," she said sadly, her heart aching over what they would go through when they woke.

Kaidan's arm came round her waist. "You know they'll be given the best care. It won't be easy for them, but they won't be alone."

Terra allowed him to propel her towards a sky-car Garrus had sorted for them, and by the time she was settled, Kaidan in the driving seat, Rorie was already asleep in her arms.

O

"Executor!" called an officer keeping an eye on the unconscious youngsters as the medics tended to them. All around, the adults were covered with sheets. "Some of the children are beginning to wake!"

On his way to a sky-car, Knox stopped mid-stride to watch as consciousness returned to a few of those he'd knocked out with his concussive blast. Within seconds he saw the disorientation and fear. He winced as he saw them searching their surroundings for familiar faces and finding none, not suspecting that those they sought lay under the sheets, dead by his hand. The guilt finally hit as they began crying out for parents they would never see again, and he turned away. As surely as the Reapers had taken away his family, so he had taken away theirs. Shepard was right - he hadn't cared and now he'd destroyed lives that were important to someone else; to these children. In shutting himself off from those around him, he'd become more like those machines. That realisation made him feel ill and ashamed.

"Good."

Knox looked up to find himself being scrutinised by the Executor, Garrus something – a close friend of Shepard's.

"That remorse you feel… it's what tells me you're not just some asshole who doesn't deserve to walk beside Shepard. I'm hoping you thought it was necessary at the time," he gestured to the lifeless bodies. "If not…well, that's something you'll have to learn to live with."

The turian walked away to deal with incoming reporters, leaving Knox standing there wondering how he was supposed to handle more innocent deaths on his hands to go with his family's. He looked down at the cap in his hands that he'd subconsciously picked up on his way out of the corridor. His only salvation came in knowing that they had succeeded in keeping the kid safe. Cortez had updated them during the shuttle ride, and it had seemed impossible at the time. Aurora Alenko - wanted by the race that created the Reapers because she held the key to preventing their control. Now he believed though. Finally, he had something to aim his anger at. The Leviathans.

**oOo**


	9. Another Think Coming

Being back in the apartment was a relief, but it was uncomfortably quiet for a late afternoon. Kaidan loved the constant chatter from Rorie that he could hear wherever she was, and it was glaringly absent, along with the thundering footsteps that made her sound like a rampaging elephant.

Traynor had arrived and headed straight for the kitchen. After Kaidan had finished calming down his parents and closed his omnitool, he gratefully accepted the coffee she now offered him, also taking the mug of tea for Terra who hadn't moved from Rorie's bedside since they settled her in bed an hour ago. He understood that need to keep her in sight. There was this nasty feeling inside of him; he'd failed to protect her from knowing about the monsters that lived in her galaxy.

Walking into Rorie's bedroom, he watched Terra reach forward from the plush chair beside Rorie's bed to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, settling her as she fussed in her sleep, then smoothing away the distress from her little face. It was a sign that the events were manifesting in her sub-conscious. His daughter was having nightmares.

Heavy-hearted, Kaidan carefully sat on the edge of the bed, mindful not to break Terra's eye-line to Rorie, and handed her the mug of tea. She met his eyes in order to convey her appreciation, her fingers running over his as she took it.

"Courtesy of Traynor," he informed her in a hushed tone. "She's ready for babysitting duty."

Terra said nothing to that, her eyes returning to their daughter. "Any word on Joker?"

"Not yet. Given his injuries, it'll be a while before we hear anything. But he's in the best hands." Kaidan looked at Rorie, her brow furrowing again. She needed Joker to pull through or the psychological damage to her would be irreparable…if it wasn't already.

"How could they have gotten so close to her, Kaidan? Did we get complacent?"

"We had too little information to work with. And we jumped to conclusions."

"What else have they got in motion?" When she turned her attention on him, her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Kaidan, I have no idea what their next move could be. How are we supposed to stop this from happening again? We should have left her with your parents. Should we take her back to Earth? Somewhere else? I don't know what to do!"

Kaidan had never seen Terra so close to panic. Taking the mug from her, he placed it on the bedside table with his and grasped her trembling hands. "We start with finding out how they got in. If it's something we can fix, then she's safest here. And she'll need the stability and familiarity of home."

Terra stared back at him, finally inhaled, and then buried her face into his chest, needing the arms Kaidan placed around her. "They took some of her innocence, Kaidan. God, I feel so _angry_."

"I know." And he did. There was a special hatred inside him for the Leviathans.

"And I had to take someone's father away today."

"To save our little girl, Terra. If it had been me in that man's place, I'd want you to end it. I don't ever want to be used as a tool to murder a child." He held her away so he could see her face. "But he's not the only one you hold on your conscience, is he? You blame yourself for those others."

Her eyes dropped. "I should have destroyed the artifact when I first had the chance. Instead, I allowed the bastard creatures a voice and now those people are lying in Huerta, effectively dead."

"You aren't responsible for what the Leviathans did."

"But it wouldn't have happened if I'd just ignored them and pulled the damn trigger."

They heard the door open downstairs.

"That'll be your father."

Terra gave a frustrated sigh. "I don't want to go to another meeting and listen to them go over it all again just to conclude that nothing's changed. I don't want to leave Rorie. Not now."

"I get that, but Dr Michel said it's likely she'll sleep for a good while. She won't even miss us. Terra, we can't make it look like we're giving up, not now."

Resigned to her fate, Terra rose and kissed that tiny nose, giving one last look at Rorie as she left the room. Before following, Kaidan bent to kiss Rorie's soft forehead, wishing he could take away all the awful memories out of her head and return her to that pure untroubled child she'd been just hours earlier. But like so much else these days, it wasn't in his power. The Leviathans would pay for this.

oOo

Shutting down the vid-call, Oriana remembered how much she disliked the man who had been informing her of his arrival at Omega.

She'd approached him a few months back, after seeing him on a news report. He was slating Admiral Shepard over lies he said she'd told which had led to his dismissal from the Alliance. He was adamant that it had been a witch-hunt, helped along by the fact Admiral Hackett was her father. He'd sworn to the reporter that he was completely innocent - something Oriana doubted, as did the interviewer. It didn't matter, because he had a grudge which Chimera might in some way be able to use. She'd sought out information on him and discovered he had been thick enough with the admiral father of a close friend who'd died on Elysium that the man had pulled a lot of strings and done a lot of deals to keep Antella out of anything more serious than a dishonourable discharge. The admiral was now also deceased, but Oriana knew all about insider networks and how they worked. During his time in Internal Affairs, Caleb Antella would have high-level resources within the Alliance and likely had no scruples about using them, so Chimera needed him.

Once she'd carefully ascertained the level of his hate whilst plying him with alcohol, Oriana had broached the subject of retribution, and his eyes had lit up. With the mention of large sums of credits, Antella had been straight on board.

Chimera was on its way to being fully formed. Lawson Enterprises was the driving force and the brains, she already had Intel for the man who would be the sting in their tail, and Antella was the one riding their backs, effective only for his ability to do just that - leech. Separately, they weren't much of a threat, but together they would be a force to be reckoned with.

oOo

Only half of Terra's attention was on the words from those around the table. She decided she didn't like this room. Politics… She hated politics, but she knew it was a necessary evil. That said, the people who dabbled in it daily seemed to fall into its pit of constant procrastination. Being an advocate of action, it infuriated her. What aggravated her more was that they were now going over the same issues she'd stood through this morning.

"It is clear our course of action remains as it was."

Terra almost rolled her eyes at Tevos' declaration.

"Admiral Shepard and General Alenko will go to Rannoch-"

"You don't need to send two Spectres for that," interrupted Shepard, all eyes fixing on her.

"Admiral Shepard?" frowned Sparatus.

"Our daughter just went through a traumatic ordeal. One of us needs to be here for her."

"I agree," said Kaidan. It was a thought he'd had himself. "I'll go alone."

Startled, Terra turned to him. "I wasn't suggesting it be you-"

"I know." Kaidan knew she was too selfless to. "But you've not had shore-leave for over a month. You and Rorie need some time together."

Although Terra would miss the amazing man she'd married, she was immensely grateful to be staying with Rorie. The thought of leaving her baby behind again was one that left her raw.

"Seeing as the Normandy currently has no experienced pilot for a trip outside Citadel space, it's a sound choice," added Hackett. "I'll have a ship ready to take you, General."

"Thank you, Sir. I'd also request that Clay'Gerrel accompany me; I'd like to be fully briefed on his claims before we bring this to his father."

"Of course, General," nodded Koris.

"Very well," ended Valern, like it hadn't already been decided. "In the meantime, we will begin looking at candidates to replace Vakarian."

That got Terra's attention, and she suddenly realised that Garrus wasn't there. "Wait a minute! You fired him?"

"No. He resigned," Sparatus said disapprovingly.

That piece of information didn't surprise her. He was blaming himself. "Don't look for that replacement, Councillors. Executor Vakarian _isn't_ quitting. He's just having a crisis of faith in himself."

"Maybe it's justified," Sparatus frowned.

'It's _not_." Terra speared him with her look. "How easy for you to criticise in hindsight, Councillor." Shepard didn't care that Sparatus bristled at her tone; no one was going to make Garrus a scapegoat. "Are we done?" She looked around at the faces - the Councillors and her father surprised by her attitude, Wrex and Aethyta clearly enjoying it. Terra was beyond caring. Only her family's well-being mattered, blood or not.

"Yes, I-" started Tevos.

"Great." Shepard walked straight out and didn't stop until she was outside, bracing herself on the railings overlooking the Presidium's lake, but for once the normally calming surroundings did nothing to placate the unrest inside her. The arms that went around her helped, and she leaned back into Kaidan's embrace. "I couldn't stand there anymore," Terra murmured, in some kind of excuse for her abrupt behaviour.

"Knocking the Councillor off his pedestal? ... I thought it was extremely sexy, Admiral."

Terra huffed as he broke through the strange mood she was wallowing in. "Thank you." She turned to face him, her eyes begging him to help sort through the mess that was her mind. "I don't know who I am, right now. I tried to be the soldier – respectful, logical, and diplomatic - then I just snapped. It's like I can't control myself. I feel so…defensive." Even now she felt the anger simmering beneath her skin brought on by that overwhelming protectiveness, her hands in tight fists as she continued. "Over Rorie and everyone important to me. We nearly lost so much. Rorie. Joker. Edi." She hated that she knew nothing about Joker's condition. "I should go to the hospital."

Kaidan stilled her with hands on her shoulders. "Chakwas will let you know the minute she has him stable. Terra, you're still you. This is simply…another challenge you have to step up to. It just feels like a harder fight when it's not a physical entity you can swing at."

"I should know that by now, shouldn't I?"

"It's different when it's personal."

For a moment Kaidan looked immensely sad, caught in a time when she'd not been there to comfort him, and Terra cupped his handsome face and gave him a lingering kiss. She could fight this because she had Kaidan standing beside her – her rock – and she would be his.

O

Liara was going to speak to Shepard face to face; to apologise for being too distracted with her own problems to have missed some clue that might have stopped this attack… but she'd hesitated at the sight of the intimate moment between her friends. She wouldn't interrupt them. Instead, she walked past and continued on to a quiet spot surrounded by Thessia's native flowers. There she opened her omnitool and typed a message.

**Shepard,**

**My apologies for not speaking with you directly, but I have much to do.**

**I am arranging transport for Feron to retrieve the beacons and black-box. Forgive me, but there is something I must see to – a personal issue. I assure you I will not be out of touch for long. Javik will be remaining on the Citadel to watch over you all. This is something I need to do alone.**

**I promise to explain when I have some answers of my own.**

**Take care, and send my love to my Little Star.**

She didn't send it straight away, deciding to delay it until she was back on her ship. Not that she was heading off yet. Her journey would have to wait until the morning.

oOo

Garrus sat at his desk. No, not _his_ desk, not anymore. Today had proven, despite the title of Executor, he could still mess it up just as completely as when he was Archangel. Only this time he'd gotten _82_ of his men killed, and the final sacrifice was very nearly Rorie instead of himself.

That moment played out in his head constantly: Rorie in his scope, hugging the unresponsive Joker and unaware of the hostile aiming at her, and he'd gotten that man in his cross-hairs, his finger tightening on his trigger just seconds slower than Shepard. … Would his shot have been in time? Was he slower because he'd been too long dealing with diplomats and not enough in real combat?

He buried his head into his hands. No indoctrinated should have even made it past the damned bays.

A shadow fell across his desk and he looked up at a stern-looking Shepard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Vakarian?"

Garrus sagged back into his chair. "They rolled the damn artifacts right through the fields, Shepard. It was as easy as that. I defended us against any _indoctrinated_ passing through. Not once did I think about them using the artifacts themselves to bypass it all and bring down the power."

"None of us did."

"But it wasn't _your_ job to protect this place, it was mine. Now 82 men and women are dead and a lot more wounded because I failed."

"So now you're wallowing?"

"I'm not wallowing," he refuted.

"Looks like wallowing to me. I should know, I've been a champion at it for the last few hours, myself."

"You're allowed... You almost lost Rorie today."

"Yes, I did," she whispered back, her now-watery eyes falling to her feet, and Garrus saw the second she drew it all back in, squared her shoulders and met his gaze again. "Almost. But we didn't lose her, and we won't, because we will keep going until the Leviathans are no longer a threat to her or anyone else. What alternative is there? Give up and let it happen?"

Her words resonated. What _would_ he be doing? Staying close to Rorie, yes, but as a soldier he knew you didn't wait until the enemy was knocking at your door. You kept them at a distance for as long as you could, while you found a way to sneak up behind them and gave them no option but to take your bullet.

Garrus studied his dearest friend, who had, in no uncertain terms, just given him a kick up the backside. "I've made a rash decision, haven't I?"

Shepard shrugged nonchalantly back at him. "You're Garrus Vakarian. It's what you do. Hence why I'm here, pulling your ass out of another bad mistake."

Garrus could only chuckle at that. "I blame you, of course. This is what happens when you leave me by myself for months on end."

"To be fair, it was only _one_ month."

"And a half, but who's counting?"

Her smile slowly turned into a serious line. "There's no-one they could place in that seat who could protect Rorie better than you, Garrus."

"You're right," he conceded, not because he thought he was superior; he simply had a personal attachment to that little human which meant he'd go to the ends of the galaxy to keep her from harm. "The Leviathans aren't getting back in here again. I'll make sure of that."

"I know you will. Now make that call to the Council and take back that resignation. Something tells me they won't be surprised."

One brow plate rose in amusement. "You told them already, huh?"

"Absolutely. If you decide to give all this up it will be because you're ready to move on to something new, not because you think you failed at it. You're no quitter."

"Hm. My father might disagree with you. Thinks I'd have been sitting in this seat a lot sooner had I stuck it out in C-Sec at the beginning and fallen into line."

"He must be crazy!" she teased. "Look at all the great stuff you'd have missed out on along the way! Racing through hordes of geth to launch into a relay in nothing but a Mako; being stranded on a platform above a chasm while Collectors rain down; and let's not forget dodging a Reaper to bring forth the mother of all thresher maws."

Garrus laughed. "Ah…good times. Thanks for introducing me to the true meaning of chaos, Shepard. It prepared me for any situation, that's for sure."

"You're welcome." With her grin firmly fixed in place, she headed for the door. "See you for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Breakfast? You're not heading for Rannoch?"

"Dad's arranging a ship to take Kaidan," was all she said, only turning when she got to the exit.

"Right. Of course. Joker. Any word?"

"Not yet."

"He'll make it, Shepard. The guy survived the SR-1 exploding, the SR-2 crashing _twice_ \- no way would that man allow himself to depart this life without being firmly sat in the leather seat of his favourite ship."

"I hope you're right."

With a small wave she stepped out of the room and he was alone. Alone but with a purpose. He placed a call, but not to the Council - they could wait.

" _Garrus. Everything alright? I heard the news._ "

"As well as it can be, father." Garrus took a second to brace himself to do something he'd never done before. "I need your help."

oOo

Kaidan was cooking dinner when Terra returned, determined to make the evening a pleasant one before he departed, the plan being to travel overnight to reach Rannoch by morning. It meant these were his last hours with his family. He'd made sure to purchase Rorie some ice-cream just to see the joy on her face, wanting to leave with that happier image of her than the traumatised one he currently had.

"Smells wonderful," Terra purred as she slid her hands around his waist and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

Before he could respond the door chimed, and they sighed in unison. Terra left to answer the door, leaving a cold emptiness around him.

"Karin…" he heard Terra say, and Kaidan moved to where he could see the front door, Terra retreating to let the doctor inside. “Is it Joker?" Kaidan heard the tremble in her voice and left the kitchen to join her.

"Jeff is stable," Chakwas said, instantly putting them at ease, and Kaidan felt Terra sag with relief. "The gunshot just missed his heart so he was extremely fortunate. It was the fall that did the most damage. Broken ribs punctured his lungs, and he has a lot of other breaks and fractures, but he'll heal."

"Thank God," Terra whispered.

"Is Uncle Joker fixed now?"

They all turned to the little voice. Rorie sat halfway down the stairs, peering through at them.

"Hey, honey," smiled Kaidan, going to pick her up. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry."

"Hh! Then it's a good thing dinner is nearly ready…and probably about to burn." He quickly passed her over to Terra. "But I have your favourite dessert," he added, enjoying her pleased grin before retreating back to the kitchen.

"Uncle Joker will be sad if his bones hurt," Rorie said to Chakwas as she snuggled into her mother. "You should give him ice-cream. That will make him smile. He can have mine."

"That's very kind, Aurora."

"Can we go see him?"

"He's still heavily sedated, darling, and I doubt he'll regain consciousness until the morning," informed Chakwas. Then she laughed at the confused frown from Rorie. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget who I'm speaking to. Uncle Joker's sleeping. You can go tomorrow when he's had time to rest."

"Oh. Okay."

Then dinner was ready, Hackett arrived to check on his grand-daughter, and Chakwas was included in the family meal as though she truly belonged there.

oOo

The shuttle glided across the clear night sky above the beautiful jungle-like surroundings of this part of Sur'Kesh. Its destination was the salarians' most top-level laboratory which sat in total isolation.

Major Kirrahe hadn't been back here since Cerberus' attack over the krogan female. His presence there years ago had been an insult placed upon him by Dalatrass Linron for daring to speak out in favour of the then _Commander_ Shepard and her insistence on the existence of the Reapers. Even though he hadn't seen the hologram that had appeared on Virmire, Kirrahe knew an honest and sound-minded soldier when he saw one. For his vocal support of the human Commander in a bid to get his people to act on the threat, he was punished with a security detail. He'd been given a higher rank to make it look like Linron was rewarding him for his work on Virmire when instead he was placed him in a post he was over-trained for no matter how important, secret and high-level the work carried out here was.

However, that move had also worked against the Dalatrass. When Cerberus attacked, Kirrahe was placed back in his element again, and with the much needed help from Shepard and her crew they stopped Cerberus from killing the last krogan female – something he was sure Linron would have preferred had not been the case with the subsequent emergence of the genophage cure. The blame for that intelligence leak to the krogan leader had also been laid squarely at his feet. After the Reapers had been destroyed, Linron had ensured he was stuck groundside in a training facility. Not that he minded passing on his experience to new recruits, but when there was important work out there, it seemed a massive waste of the resource that he knew he was.

He'd been rather surprised by this sudden and immediate order to take over the security again, and he wondered what the motive was behind it. Was the Dalatrass worried about a new threat? Leaks weren't a concern; there was no longer any external communication enabled, asides from one direct link to the Dalatrass' office. No-one would be able to divulge any of the work going on there without Linron knowing about it. But yet, here he was… Could she be expecting an attack?

Kirrahe was surprised when his radar showed he was on approach. He'd made this journey in the dark many times and he'd always seen the lights off in the distance. A new security feature perhaps? But there was no response when he called to announce his arrival, and no landing pad lit for him to land. With his gut telling him this was something more, he carefully landed the shuttle in a small clearing outside the facility, and readied his gun.

oOo

The remainder of their evening had indeed been a wonderful one. Dinner was full of conversation about anything except the day's events, Kolyat and his family had turned up (rather cautiously at first – worried about Rorie and not wanting to impose) and were instantly ushered inside, where little Thian was subjected to a face full of Rorie as she revelled in her role as 'big girl' and took over the tiny drell's choice of where to look and which of her carefully selected toys he could touch.

Most important of all to Terra and Kaidan was that Rorie was smiling and vibrant again. Chakwas had given Rorie something to help her sleep soundly before she'd left for the night, followed soon after by Hackett, and Kaidan had only managed to get half-way through her requested story of Ali Baba when she'd fallen asleep. He'd lingered a little longer, soaking in the sweet slumbering face he was going to miss.

He and Terra had then retired to their bedroom where they enjoyed each other, making the most of the little time that remained before he had to depart for Rannoch.

Terra was laying within her husband's arms, her cheek pressed against his chest, and her left hand tracing lazy patterns down his side, grinning whenever she glided over that sweet spot that always made his muscles ripple as he fought the flutter of pleasure. In return, his hand was caressing her back and she felt truly relaxed by it.

The evening had been a surprise - far better than she was hoping - and she marvelled at her child's resilience. Her thoughts turned to Kolyat's son. He'd grown so much in the space of six weeks. It struck home just how long ago Rorie had been just as tiny, and an unexpected longing ignited. She looked up at Kaidan. She caught his own far-away look, and he must have known she could read it because he gave a slow smile and brought his head forward to kiss her.

When he pulled away, she immediately wanted the taste of him back. She loved this man so completely it scared her. Terra ran her fingers down his lips. "What's going on in that handsome head of yours?"

Kaidan loved that unique gesture she had and it always sent a wave of love and a delightful tingling sensation through him. "Just wondering…" He mulled over the words to use. "When this is all over…" Would she agree? "What would you think about extending our family?" He prepared himself for a no. "It's okay if you don't. I know it's a lot to ask when it has such an impact on you working and everything."

"Kaidan-"

"I guess I just kind of blurted it out without thinking." He knew he was rambling, but it suddenly hit him how much he wanted it, and he didn't want her to feel pressured by it. "Forget I said anything. We should just be grateful for Rorie. I don't mean to be selfish-"

"Kaidan!" Terra laughed, her fingers silently shushing him.

Kaidan was struck by her beautiful smile, as though it was from her very core, her eyes soft and warm. He waited for her response but he already knew the answer and it made him very happy.

"I can't deny it's crossed my mind. It would be nice to do it on our terms, our choice."

"Yeah. Nothing hanging over our heads. Just a baby to look forward to." The words sounded great as he spoke them.

"Of course, you realise there's no escaping if you end up being even more outnumbered by girls."

"I think I can hold my own well enough. Bring it on, Mrs Alenko."

"Then it's a date," she grinned. "As soon as we stop the Leviathans. Gives us an added incentive."

"It certainly does." Their kiss was long and languid.

"Probably best not to tell Joker though," warned Terra over his lips. "He'll likely try to castrate you beforehand."

"Ouch! Huh! Yeah, I'm, uh, all for keeping that to myself."

Then his omnitool told him he needed to get ready before his ride arrived to take him to his ship, and they both sighed in disappointment.

Fifteen minutes later and Kaidan was about to leave with a strange mixture of feelings: protectiveness and guilt over Rorie, melancholy at being apart from his family, but a contentment running through it all at how life was moving on and healing begun, even in such a short amount of time, with a hopeful note for the future. They just had to get past the Leviathans first.

Opening the door, Kaidan came face to face with James.

"Surprise!" the big man grinned.

"Vega! What are you doing here?"

"Heard you were leaving a gorgeous woman alone for a few days-"

"Yeah, yeah. You know one of these days that mouth is going to talk you into a whole lot of trouble, Vega."

Terra had come over at the sound of voices. "James, I thought you weren't coming back to the Citadel until tomorrow. What are you doing back so early?"

"What he's doing is getting in my way," came another familiar voice from behind James. "Move your ass, jarhead."

"Jack!" exclaimed Terra, as she and Kaidan moved aside to let their two guests in.

"Why didn't you call me, Shepard? I had to find out from a frickin' news-vid!" scowled Jack.

"Same here," added James, seriously. "Caught the reports and hauled ass out here. Spoke to Coats. He said they were targeting Rorie. That it was the Leviathans."

"Fuck!" The blue aura of barely contained energy began swirling around Jack. "Then I'm definitely staying. 'Bout time I had some time-off from the kids, anyhow."

"By spending time with another kid?" James had to point it out.

"Shut up, smart-ass."

"Ho now! That's the second time you've referred to my ass, Bella. Something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah. You're not going to last the night," Jack glowered.

"Okay. Time out," intervened Terra.

"I'm off," announced Kaidan, sending his wife a look of pity. In truth, he was pleased she wouldn't be alone. Between them, James and Jack were perfect distractions for Rorie _and_ Terra.

"I'm being punished, aren't I?" she joked.

Grinning, Kaidan stepped into her space and lowered his mouth to her ear. "I can vouch you've been _very_ naughty," he murmured deliberately, knowing the effect it had on her. Then he gave her one last loving kiss before leaving, their entwined hands the last to let go.

With the door closing behind Kaidan's retreating back, Terra suddenly felt swamped with weariness. "I'm off to bed. No, James," she added quickly, raising her finger up in warning, causing James' mouth to freeze open in mid-breath before it twisted into a cheeky grin. "What about you two?"

"I'm game," James aimed at Jack.

"Only if you're the target, meat-head." Jack skewered him with a look that would have had anyone else staggering backwards in fear for their life. Much to her annoyance, Vega just chuckled back at her, completely unfazed, so she ignored him. "I'll take the spare room, Shepard."

At Shepard's questioning look, James shook his head. "Now that I've declared my services, I'm going to surprise Niree. I didn't tell her I was coming. Can't wait to see the look on her face. Hey, anyone know where I can pick up some asari poetry?"

"At this time of night?"

"Actually, there's a little place called Menagerie not far from here." Jack sent him the co-ordinates. "It's a bar but they dabble in all sorts of shit. What?" she then said, defensively, at the surprised looks.

"Nothing," came a joint reply.

"I'm not completely uncultured, you know," Jack added in irritation, to which Shepard just put her hands up in surrender.

"Well, cheers, Bella."

"Quit calling me that," snapped Jack, getting a surrender from James, too.

"See you bright and early, Lola."

"Night James."

When Vega had departed, Jack turned her full attention to Shepard. "You look like shit."

"Thanks, Jack," she half-laughed. "I'm tired. It's been a long and emotional day."

Jack could suddenly see every single emotion on Shepard's face as she replayed the day through her head, and it didn't sit well with Jack. "She okay, Shepard? Did they hurt her?"

"Physically? No." Terra felt worry return. "But psychologically? I have no idea how this will affect her, Jack. She saw Edi knocked off-line, then Joker get shot and fall. She cried over his unconscious body, Jack. Then she got so scared for Steve when he got hurt that she ran right out into a gunfight to protect him with a barrier."

"Damn, Shepard! Sounds like something one of us would do! She's one brave kid." Jack looked at her feet for a few seconds. "You don't need to worry about her, Shepard. She'll be just fine… because she has _you_. You sorted out the fucked up person _I_ used to be…well, mostly. In your hands, Rorie can't fail to thrive."

Suddenly self-conscious with the whole 'feely' moment, Jack sauntered off to the guest room with a casual "Night," leaving Shepard staring after her.

Terra doubted the young biotic had any idea just how much her words had impacted. She'd been feeling useless in the face of the hidden damage to Rorie, but maybe she wasn't as powerless to help her little girl after all. With a lighter heart, she ascended the stairs, but she didn't head to her bedroom; she'd had enough of sleeping alone. Instead, she climbed in beside Rorie who seemed to gravitate towards her even in sleep, and Terra drifted off enjoying the comforting warmth of her daughter.

**oOo**


	10. The Best Form of Defence

The one thing Kaidan thought as he walked through the ship was that it felt far from the home Terra had made the _Normandy_. He missed his family already. With an inward sigh as he thought of them back on the Citadel, Kaidan stifled the longing as well as a yawn and gestured for Clay'Gerrel to join him. The young quarian pulled himself up from the Mess chair where he'd been waiting, and followed Kaidan into the Captain's cabin, which had been offered up by its owner as a quiet place where they wouldn't be disturbed.

They settled at the desk and, as weariness pulled at him, Kaidan wished he'd grabbed a coffee beforehand.

"I'm sorry we haven't talked sooner, Clay."

"It's fine, Sir. Really, I understand. I'm glad your daughter is okay."

Clay'Gerrel had been so self-assured when he'd forced his way into that meeting, but since then Kaidan had seen nothing of that demeanour. The youngster wore a shroud of reserved quiet like it was his usual dress-code.

"Thank you, and please, call me Kaidan. I know it's late, but I need to know why you think your father started ignoring his agreement with the Council. I mean, it's quite a risk to take when your people have only just been brought back into their good graces."

Clay's head dipped, and Kaidan wished the quarians didn't still use their suits when off Rannoch. As if he'd heard Kaidan's thoughts, Clay then removed his facemask, revealing the white luminous eyes all quarians had. His complexion was slightly darker than Tali's had been, the Rannoch sun having reached his skin. Dark hair rimmed his face, with a strong nose and jaw. The flawless skin made him look even younger than his seventeen years, but he exuded an older soul.

"Being ostracised by the Council is the least of my father's concerns. Sir- Kaidan… my father didn't act on Admiral Hackett's requests because he's only focused on one thing: destroying the geth."

Not expecting that, Kaidan could only stare back at the boy while his brain worked to comprehend it. "What!?"

"He's become obsessed with it."

"But…he backed off," argued Kaidan. "When Shepard and I were on Rannoch."

Clay looked even younger and vulnerable in those seconds he took to answer. A memory surfacing.

"I was there aboard my father's warship that day. I heard you all trying to convince my father to stand down... and he kept refusing to do it, even when the whole of our race was at stake!" The anger, frustration and disappointment in his father was evident on the boy's face. "He's spent his whole life battling the geth. He wouldn't accept that there _could_ be peace."

"So what happened up there on that ship?" Kaidan wondered out loud.

"Me," Clay said simply, quietly, hesitating as he remembered…

_ Tali's was the first voice Clay had heard as he joined his father on the bridge.  _

_ " _ **_ All units, break off your attack! _ ** _ " _

_ "Belay that order! Continue the attack!" his father ordered vehemently into the comm, so focused on those screens he hadn't noticed Clay's arrival. _

_ " _ **_ All ships. This is Commander Shepard. The Reaper is dead. Stand down. _ ** _ " _

_ " _ **_ This is Admiral Tali'Zorah. Shepard speaks with my authority. _ ** _ " _

_ " _ **_ And mine, as well, _ ** _ " added Koris. _

_ His father was already shaking his head. "Negative! We can win this war, now! Keep firing!" _

_ " _ **_ The geth are about to return to full strength. If you don't stop attacking they will wipe us out! _ ** _ " pleaded Tali. _

_ " _ **_ Your entire history is you trying to kill the geth. You forced them to rebel. You forced them to ally with the Reapers! _ ** _ " said Major Alenko. _

_ Clay had read enough about their history to know it was they, as the geths creators, who struck the first blow; the Major was stating the truth. _

_ " _ **_ The geth don't want to fight you. They never have. If you can believe that for just one minute, this war will be over. You have a choice, _ ** _ " stated Shepard. _

_ Those last words hit Clay hard. They could have peace - something his mother used to dream about - if they were only prepared to take a leap of faith. _

_ " _ **_ Please! Keelah se lai, _ ** _ " finished Tali. _

_ His father was still shaking his head, and Clay could see his father wasn't listening; that Admiral Han'Gerrel was going to order the strike. Clay threw himself forward, emboldened in his desperation. He'd never been able to stand up to the immovable force that was his father, learning at an early age that there was no point in trying to argue something he felt was unfair because nothing he could say would change his father's mind once he'd made a decision. So instead, Clay always retreated to engineering and accepted it had to be. But not today, and not over this, and he grabbed his father's arm to stop him activating the comm. _

_ "Father, just for once, listen to reason and admit that you were wrong to start this war! It's our ancestors like you who got our people exiled from our home world in the first place! We have a chance for peace! Take it! Please!" _

_ His father had stared back at him, shocked by the accusation and impassioned plea, and Clay held his ground, maintained that grip on his father's arm and willed him to listen to him. Then his father placed his hand on Clay's shoulder and bowed his head just enough that Clay released his father's arm and watched him reach for the comm. _

_ "All units… Hold fire." _

_ Clay had almost sagged to the ground as the tension left him. His father was looking at him again, studying him, then turned and left the bridge without a word. All the crew around him had seen and heard, and now they waited, as did Clay, for what would come next. When it was nothing, it was almost an anti-climax. They all stared at each other in stunned silence and relief. After the long years since the Morning War, it was finally over... _

Returning to the dull-lit cabin, Clay looked at Kaidan. "I finally got my father to listen to me."

Kaidan was shocked that the course of the war had been steered by a, then thirteen year old, boy, and he immediately saw Clay in a new light. "Then the quarian people have you to thank, as do the rest of the galaxy. Without the quarian fleets against the Reapers we'd have likely failed."

Clay was taken aback by that and he swallowed at the thought that something he'd said could have had such a far-reaching impact. "Looks like it was a decision my father has since decided was a mistake," he added a little bitterly.

"I know your father was wrong to disregard his duty to the Council agreement, but what led to your belief that he's still pursuing war with the geth?"

"Not war. Total annihilation – in one swoop – with a virus, or something like it. I don't know the details about that, but I know it exists, that my father's been pouring all his resources into its research and development, and I think he's on the verge of using it."

"Jesus." This was far bigger than Kaidan had imagined, and somehow he was supposed to stop this. As tired as he felt, sleep seemed like a distant dream. "Do you have any proof of all this?"

Clay activated his omnitool and sent Kaidan a large file.

"That's everything I could find."

Kaidan looked down a long list of items, most had once been encrypted. "How'd you get hold of these?"

"When I had suspicions I hacked into my father's personal files."

"You don't have a good relationship with him?" Kaidan asked gently, and the boy's sadness was palpable.

"My father only considers one point of view: his own. When I didn't conform to his ethos of striking back first and showed no interest in guns and warfare, he made it clear he was disappointed in me. As far as he's concerned, his only son is supposed to be a soldier. Gerrels have always been soldiers. Instead, I found a love for engines, and spent all my time in engineering. I'm no fighter."

"But you _are_ fighting – for what's right. It's hard to believe that your father can't see how much the geth have done to assist the quarians, particularly with your fast-track recovery and acclimatisation."

"Exactly. They've done nothing but help us and yet he's ready to kill them all for something he thinks they _might_ do. Just like before."

The youngster impressed him. "You've got a good head on your shoulders, Clay. Get that from your mother?" Kaidan joked, lightly.

"Huh! Yeah. I miss her. She died a year before father waged war on the geth."

"I'm sorry." Kaidan's heart went out to a kid who's only surviving parent was too hung up on his own agenda to see how much his own son was hurting. "Admiral Koris said you've been missing."

"I couldn't sit on this. Not with what's at stake. It's too important. So I left. Stowed away on the first flight I could find to the Citadel."

"That was very brave. You know, you remind me of Tali."

Clay smiled, sadly. "She taught me most of what I know about engines and programming, and such. She understood me. We had a lot in common… I miss _her_ , too."

"It was an honour to have known her, that's for sure," Kaidan said, saddened that Tali had lost her life on Earth. "Look, you should go get some rest before morning. Who knows how tomorrow's going to go."

"Thank you, Sir. Kaidan. Thank you for listening to me."

"Of course, Clay."

When the young quarian had left, Kaidan gave the Captain his cabin back, moving to the Mess to peruse the data given him over a strong coffee. It was getting on for one o'clock. He'd give it an hour - then he required sleep. His mind drifted wistfully to thoughts of his sleeping girls, wishing he was with them, then Kaidan dug deep for the focus he needed to get him through the hour.

oOo

Zaeed Massani stood at the bar in Omega's Afterlife. He spotted the self-proclaimed Queen of Omega on her balcony overlooking the masses. Massani wasn't stupid enough to get involved with Aria. He'd been offered many lucrative contracts over the years to help some fool or another try to take Aria down. He'd turned them all down, then laughed when he heard about their nasty deaths. Massani was old in merc standards. Few made it as far as him in terms of years. It was all down to brains. Few employed them, thinking a big gun was enough to ensure you came out the other side. How wrong they were. Of course, a big fucking gun always helps.

Downing his whisky in one, he slammed the glass on the counter and demanded another. None of that weird brightly-coloured shit for _him_. If it didn't look like dehydrated human's piss, he wasn't drinking it. Once the re-filled glass was in his hand he turned back to the pretty writhing asari dancer who had been vying for his attention for the better part of a half hour. He liked her perseverance and beckoned her over. Nothing like a lot of bared skin to ease the burn of strong alcohol. He fancied a cigar but even on Omega it was considered bad manners to pollute someone else's air with a toxic substance. Not that there was any sort of law enforcement - you just ended up in an alley with a knife in your gut. As much as he enjoyed a drag, it wasn't worth the bloody hassle. He concentrated on the asari as she began to slide up and down his body. She'd be getting a nice tip for that.

Zaeed was distracted by the approach of a man whose sharp face made him think of a weasel, eyes darting continually to those around him as though he expected to be set upon any second, and instinctively Zaeed let his hand move to his rifle, the other still clutching his glass. It was just a precaution; he got the distinct impression this man was here with a purpose, and from the lack of weapons, it was to talk. Stopping right in front of him with only the asari between them, Weasel looked disdainfully at the dancer.

"Leave." It was directed icily at the asari.

"Fuck you," the asari retorted back to the newcomer, continuing what would have been called a lap-dance if Zaeed had been sitting down.

Zaeed chuckled at the blue beauty. "And here I was hoping you were going to fuck _me_ tonight. Got a nice pile of credits I'm willing to part with for a good time."

The asari smiled. "I'm not cheap."

"I don't shag 'cheap', darling."

"Let's go-"

"Not so fast." The Weasel, who had silently listened to their discourse, radiated disgust, holding up his hand to stop the asari from leading Zaeed off to a private room.

"Do I need to call security?" glared the asari.

The asari was ignored. "Zaeed Massani. It's taken me a while to track you down. I need to speak with you."

Zaeed squinted, looking the guy up and down. The weasel wore an air of superiority which was a good way of getting taken down a notch or five out here. One thing was for sure, this bloke wasn't going to leave until he'd said his piece. Zaeed gave a put-out sigh. Opening his omnitool, he transferred some credits to the asari. "There's plenty more heading your way if you're ready and waiting for me when I get back."

Her eyes lifting from her omnitool, the asari grinned, lasciviously. "Don't keep me waiting too long."

Weasel spun on his heel and Zaeed followed him out of Afterlife to the streets beyond, ever vigilant of walking into an ambush.

"What's this about, pal? I'm not in the mood for games."

"No games, Massani." Weasel stopped and turned. "I have an opportunity for you that will set you up for life."

"Oh yeah? Had one of those before. It involved a goddamned suicide mission."

"Except you were prevented from getting your chance to earn your fee when Shepard ousted you from the mission."

Zaeed noticed the way Weasel spat out that name. Looks like Shepard had pissed this guy off, too. No surprise. Bitch had cost him some long awaited payback. It had come as one hell of a shock when it came to light that she was Hackett's kid.

"They came back from that with no casualties. You'd have been a very wealthy man right now," pressed Weasel.

"Who'd have guessed, huh? Not such a suicide mission, after all. You're very well-informed. Who are you?"

"My name's none of your concern, but I'm with an organisation named Chimera."

"What's that? Some sort of mythology bullshit? Sounds like something along the lines of bloody Cerberus. I didn't get on so well with them. Don't get on so well with anyone, in fact. Got a face to prove it." Zaeed jerked his thumb at the right side of his face where the scarring from Vido Santiago's gunshot was worn as a rage-inducing reminder every time he looked in a goddamn mirror. "Now, why don't you just get to the damned point and quit pissing around."

"We want to hire your services. Two targets, _alive_. Your reputation says you're the best bounty hunter in the galaxy, and our targets are more than standard hirelings can cope with. We need skill."

If that was supposed to make Zaeed bite without asking the prime question, it didn't. You don't sign deals with the devil, or weasels, until you have all the facts. "Stroking my ego? Gonna kiss my arse, next?" He laughed dirtily at the weasel's look of revulsion. "I want names."

The weasel didn't give him the information out loud, instead sending the names across to Massani's omnitool.

Reading the names, Zaeed barked out his surprise and amusement. "Right. Your 'Chimera' must have a bleeding death-wish." He shook his head. "Should have known this gig was too good to be goddamned true." He started to walk away. "You're on your own, mate. I'm not up for another suicide mission."

"If my information serves correctly, you're still hunting Vido Santiago."

Zaeed paused mid-stride and his omnitool chimed as he received a video file. Peering suspiciously at the weasel, he played it. There on his screen was footage of Vido preparing his men for a raid. His blood boiled as he watched Vido laughing at his own stupid joke.

"A trade," said the weasel, moving in front of Zaeed. "We have resources, but no skilled muscle. You get us those two people so we can deal out our own form of retribution, and we'll give you Santiago and more credits than you should ever need."

Staring back at the frozen image of that smug bastard Vido, Zaeed looked at the other smug bastard in front of him, his brain processing his options as he considered the targets. He wouldn't be able to engage them directly. People like that need to be taken by surprise. Hard and fast. Not a problem, _but…_ one target gave him pause. "I'm not interested in touching the Spectre, but I'll bring you the turian."

The weasel's brows rose then fell into an irritated frown. "I'm surprised at you, Massani. Thought you'd jump at the chance. What with the connection to Hackett… From what I hear, you accused him of being the one who had you placed into that Alliance cell all those years ago. Your own squad-mate screwed you over. That grievance must have been festering even longer than Santiago."

This guy was really grating on him, and Zaeed got up close to the weasel's face, enjoying the sound of the nervous swallow. "Don't pretend you know me, you jumped up little ferret." To the bloke's credit, he put on a brave face - Zaeed wasn't buying it, but it was a good attempt.

"I have inside knowledge within the Alliance. People who were around the same time you were enlisted. Used to be Alliance myself, once. Had a promising career. Shepard had her admiral daddy kick me out. Like father, like daughter, huh? You and I have more in common than you might think."

"Doubt that." Zaeed pinned him under a hard stare and the weasel's bravado faltered. "So you know people in high places. That how you got yourself a 'promising career'? Do I smell a shitload of nepotism? You sure as hell ain't got what it takes to be a decent soldier." He liked the tic at the weasel's left eye; made him want to laugh. "What did you do to piss off Hackett, anyhow? Looking at you, it wouldn't be anything a _real_ man would do. Touch something you weren't invited to? Like his daughter?" More rapid tics at Weasel's eye told him he'd hit it right on the nose, and this time Zaeed _did_ laugh.

"Don't you want payback?" Weasel tried again.

Against Vido, abso-damn-lutely, but Hackett? They'd grown up together in Buenos Aires; Hackett's mother always out working some shitty job that paid peanuts and Zaeed's mother too busy 'socialising' with any man she could find, and not a father to be seen by either of them. He and Hackett had practically spent their childhood on the streets, skipping school and doing their own thing, fending off those who thought they were easy targets. Only difference between them was that Hackett wanted something better and Zaeed couldn't have cared less. Still, when Hackett enrolled in the Alliance, it hadn't taken much for him to convince Zaeed to do the same. But where Hackett thrived under all the rules and orders, Zaeed just got pissed off by them, and he didn't hold back on the battlefield, no matter how hard Hackett tried to temper him. He was a 'get the job done at any cost' kind of guy. In the end, it had been his downfall. Hackett may have betrayed him to their superiors, but it had been Zaeed's own actions and choices that got him there. Sure, Zaeed had been angry at the time, still was he supposed, but the difference between Hackett and Santiago was an old friendship. It made hate and the need for vengeance fade to little more than indifference. For a long time, Hackett had had his back, and that garnered the man some respect. Zaeed wasn't about to touch his family.

Zaeed refocused on the weasel. "The turian only."

Weasel considered that, and nodded. "Then I guess he'll do. But you'll only get half the original fee. Deal?"

"Depends."

At first confused, the weasel clicked as to what Zaeed meant and sent across some funds.

"That's a quarter of what you'll get if you deliver. As you see, it's still a hefty sum."

Zaeed whistled at the amount. "Your Chimera wants them bad. What did they do to warrant all this?"

"Not your concern. I'll get you onto the Citadel off-the-radar, you get the turian. Bring him back to the ship. Job done."

"Well, don't you just make it sound so goddamn easy?"

"He's just flesh and blood, or whatever the hell those things are made of. Don't pretend you need to think about it, Massani. You have your price, we both know that."

Zaeed didn't like the smirk, and he got back in Weasel's face. "You know, you'd do well to remember who you're talking to before you continue with the cocky bullshit. I could drop you with a flick of my wrist." Satisfied with the weasel's paler complexion, he ignored the unconvincing glare. "Alright. I'm in," he gritted out. "But you'd damn well better have that location on Vido."

Weasel grinned. "I've got some arrangements to sort out. I'll let you know when I'm ready to leave."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Zaeed began to walk off again. He needed to seriously unwind. "Right now, I'm off to show an asari tart how a real man does it." As Zaeed walked back into Afterlife, he wondered what the hell he'd just taken on. Then the asari appeared with a dirty smile and swinging hips and he decided to forget that last conversation until he'd had his fill of whisky and asari.

oOo

The call interrupted her sleep, and Terra had to quickly leave Rorie's room so it didn't wake her. A three o'clock call was never good news. "Shepard."

" _Admiral Shepard, I'm sorry to disturb you at this late hour,"_ the female voice came through. " _I'm Officer Saris with C-Sec, and I have Commander James Vega in custody. Executor Vakarian thought I should call you._ "

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Thankful she hadn't bothered getting undressed, Shepard was already downstairs, grabbing her boots, her thoughts trying to wake up and process the unexpected circumstances. "What was he taken in for?"

" _Assault, drunk and disorderly, and vandalism, Ma'am._ "

Shepard finished pulling on her boots. "Damn," she muttered, wondering what was going on.

" _I'd say he's been drowning his sorrows, Ma'am._ "

"I'll be right there." Shepard closed the line and started for the guest room to wake Jack, only to find her already leaning in the doorway, her arms crossed, having been woken by the sound and listening in.

"'Taken in'? It's got to be the idiot." At Shepard's disapproving face, Jack rolled her eyes. "Fine. Vega."

"I don't understand it. He was heading to see his girlfriend."

"With a _surprise_ arrival. Wanna bet he walked in on something?"

Shepard's heart twisted for him. "God, I hope not. He was really happy."

"Newsflash, Shepard. That fairy-tale romance you have is an illusion for the rest of us." Jack gave a loud sigh. "You look beat. _I'll_ go."

"You? No offense Jack, but if he's hurting he needs a comforting shoulder, not a verbal bashing."

"Hey, I can be… okay forget that, but I'll refrain from 'bashing' until I get him back here."

"Yeah, right, Jack. _You_ biting your tongue?" Terra gave her a sceptical look.

"Bitch," retorted Jack, with a small smirk.

"If it makes you feel better," accepted Shepard, with a playful quirk of her brow. "Would you keep an eye on Rorie for me?"

"Goes without saying. Now quit worrying and go."

Shepard didn't waste any more time and left at a fast pace, while Jack went to sit in front of the fire to wait.

oOo

Dalatrass Linron sat at the dining table within the plush surroundings of her home, her sleep having been disturbed by her personal assistant just an hour ago. The news had been unwelcome. The Leviathans attack on the Citadel had pressed her to reconsider security at her top facility and she'd headed straight back to Sur'Kesh. Sending a full STG team would have raised eyebrows, but one capable soldier wouldn't. Begrudgingly, she admitted that Kirrahe was the best she had. The last thing she expected was to be too late. It was unsettling to discover what had gone on with no alert of anything untoward. If this was the Leviathans, then how had they compromised her facility, and why?

Her orders had been clear: nothing was to be released about the incident at their research lab, to anyone. All calls relating to work previously undertaken by their researchers there were to be re-routed to one of her staff, who'd been trained to delay and skirt round issues, and if need be, lie. Kirrahe had wanted them to bring it to the Council's attention, but to do so would bring more questions than she was willing to answer.

Kirrahe had been told to return to his training facility and resume previous duties, but he was a loose cannon as far as the Dalatrass was concerned, and so had placed a team to monitor his movements and block his external communications. She would not have him making it public, least of all to a certain Spectre.

No… She would handle this. No one else needed to know anything had happened at all.

oOo

When Shepard entered the C-Sec office the officers all stood as though on inspection. An asari stepped forward.

"Admiral Shepard. Officer Saris. It's an honour, Ma'am. Commander Vega's just in there," she pointed to an unlocked cell. "Kept calling me Niree, asking why I cheated on him."

"His girlfriend's asari," Shepard explained, sadly. Jack had been right.

Terra peered inside the cell, the sorry sight of James filling the small room. He was conscious but sat on the floor, slouched against a wall, his head lolling slightly as he stared morosely at his feet. She saw the bandaged knuckles and the bruise on his right cheekbone.

Something about seeing him like that... Anxiety weighed down on her. After four years of everything being normal, their lives ticking along the way they were supposed to, it all now seemed to be falling apart with the Leviathans return. The Citadel attacked; her daughter thrust into a situation no child should witness; the _Normandy_ grounded without its ever-present pilot; Liara's personal issue that was clearly worrying her; Kaidan parted from them again; and now James...

"Who did he assault?" she worried.

The officer made a face before she answered. "No-one you should worry about, Ma'am. Name's Elias Kelham, and he's exaggerating his injuries. Got his fingers in a lot of shady stuff but we can never pin him down on anything. Guy practically walks around with his lawyer on a leash. He's got a nasty habit of deliberately baiting off-duty C-Sec and Alliance officers who are under the heavy influence of alcohol, in his spare time. When they get physical in response, Kelham has them arrested and starts a lawsuit against them. Usually wins, too. It's like a game to him. Some kind of power-play. The Executor's personally working to get a case against Kelham on his other activities, though."

"I certainly am," came Garrus' voice from behind them as he entered the office. "Shepard. I have an order to be notified as soon as anything concerning Kelham crops up. Sorry you were disturbed, too, but I thought having you involved in this one might make things a little easier on Vega. Kelham has a way of getting people suspended from active duty while he has a case against them. His damn lawyer knows every tiny loophole and ties our hands behind our backs with them."

"More laws to change, Garrus?"

"Just a few thousand. I'll get to them, eventually. In the meantime, I'm doing what I can to collate as much information on the crooked bastard as I can while still working within the law. Most infuriating experience I've had for a while, I can tell you."

"The lawyer causing problems, huh?"

"Blocks every attempt I make to get access to Kelham's business dealings. Discovering his latest victim was our very own Vega, made my day - perfect excuse to bring in my favourite Spectre. Don't tell Kaidan I said that."

"Garrus Vakarian! Are you trying to use me to do your dirty work!?"

"Absolutely. Problem?"

"Hell, no. I just remembered where I've heard that name before. He was the guy who hired Kolyat to assassinate someone and then left the Citadel to be sure he wasn't implicated for the murder. Saris," Shepard addressed the asari officer. "You have the charges report against Vega?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Saris handed it over, looking very interested in what was going to happen.

It was Kelham's unlucky day - Shepard's protective instinct had been brought out in full force since the attack started and she had zero tolerance for anyone threatening her family, in which James was included. She typed into the datapad, then handed it back. "There. Any property damages are to be billed to me, and I've authorised all charges against Vega to be dropped. If Kelham's lawyer has any problem with it, re-direct him to me. I've added a little addendum for Kelham's attention, stating if there are any further incidents involving him and any other officer, be they Alliance or C-Sec, I will be personally involving myself in every aspect of his life, and as of now I'm authorising the Executor full access to all of Kelham's financial dealings. I'll stop by the Spectre office on the way home; freeze his accounts so he can't alter anything."

"Yes!" fist-pumped Garrus, along with half the officers ear-wigging around the office as they grinned wildly. "Result. Total abuse of power. Knew I'd turn you to the dark side sooner or later."

"Dark side? Joker finally got you to watch those films, huh?"

"Yeah. Jabba the Hut? Your people had some strange ideas about aliens back then, Shepard."

"No comment. And Kelham may not be a threat to the galaxy but he warrants checking into. He's been lucky. In the chaos, he got forgotten about. He should have stayed quiet." Terra walked over to James, crouching down and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Hey. Casanova," she murmured.

James slowly looked up at her, stared at her for a bit, then frowned. "Lola. What're you doing here?" His words slurred, eyes were unfocused.

"I've come to take you home, James. Get you into bed."

He started chuckling at that. "Are you propos- proposish-sishin me, Lola?"

"This is the real me, James. You're not dreaming."

"Damn," he teased back.

"Come on. You need to sleep this off."

"Sleep…" he said morosely. “But I can't close my damn eyes without seeing…. I walked in on her with… Fuck!" He slammed his already damaged fist down on the floor, then looked at her with pained eyes. "How could she betray me? I thought she cared about me. I trusted her."

"I don't know, James," and she honestly didn't have any concept as to how anyone could do that to someone they had any semblance of feeling for. She swung his arm over her shoulders, Garrus taking his other side, and between them they hauled James back to her waiting cab. After a quick stop at the Spectre office, she drove them back to the apartment.

Jack had fallen asleep on the sofa, so they lugged Vega into the guest room for ease, and laid him down on the bed. Other than sweeping his legs up off the floor and removing his boots, Terra left him like that. Garrus silently waved her goodnight, and Terra wondered whether she'd be able to get back to sleep now. A look at the time told her she might be able to get an hour in before Rorie woke, so she settled on the other sofa and watched the flames of the fire until she dozed off.

oOo

Wrex was standing in the krogan embassy looking bleary-eyed over Bakara's shoulder at the figure of Grunt on the holo-vid in front of them.

"How bad is it?"

" _Bad. The other clans are unsettled over something, and they're not sharing with Urdnot_."

"Then we're returning immediately," stated Bakara.

"Send out scouts to every clan," ordered Wrex. "Get me information, Grunt. I want to know what's gotten them roused."

" _Will do_."

"What of the clans on our sister planet?" Wrex asked Bakara.

"Reports are the same," she answered, gravely.

"Then we call a meeting of the clans, to be attended at mid-day. If this is a rebellion, we need to stamp it out before it destroys us all."

"Agreed."

"Grunt, when you've done what I've asked, I want you to get your ass ready to leave. You'll be heading here as soon as we arrive."

" _For Shepard_?"

Wrex nodded. "Shepard's heading into a storm, and she'll need a krogan at her back. Now that it can't be me, I want someone I can trust to keep an eye on her. That's you."

Looking pleased, Grunt nodded in approval. " _Understood_."

Wrex watched the projection fizzle out and for the first time he genuinely felt the burden of leadership.

** oOo **


	11. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

The first thing Rorie had wanted to do when she'd woken, was to visit Joker. Given the way she'd reacted to spotting Jack dozing on the couch, Terra thought it was probably a good idea to get her out of the apartment before she realised James was there, too; being jumped on by an over-excited youngster was probably more than a hung-over Vega could handle right now.

So here they were, after Rorie's exuberant vid-call with daddy (who looked as tired as Terra felt), a rushed breakfast, and a warning call to Chakwas that they were on their way. Jack entertained Rorie out in the corridor while Chakwas went in to wake Joker with Shepard close behind.

Despite knowing that Joker was returning to consciousness for the first time since his ordeal, Terra was startled when he woke with a strangled cry and desperate eyes, the heart monitor sounding out his distress. He was disoriented, and Terra knew the fear on his face was for her daughter.

Chakwas firmly pressed him back into the sheets. "Settle down, Jeff. Everything's fine."

"Joker." Shepard made her presence known, but was instantly cut off as Joker grabbed her wrist, despite his braced arm.

"Shepard! Tell me you have Rorie! Is she okay?"

Shepard placed her hand over his in reassurance. "She is. Just very worried about you."

Joker sank back in tremendous relief, a wave of self-condemnation flooding him as he faced Shepard. "I'm so sorry. I let you down again. I had no business being near her. I was useless! I couldn't protect her!"

Hearing him blame himself made Terra's hatred of the Leviathans deepen, but she focused on her friend, and she held his hand in her two. "Joker. She's alive. Unhurt. You did great. Thank you," she finished, with true sincerity, determined that he understand the important role he had played in Rorie's survival.

"Now then, Jeff, there'll be no more of that nonsense," admonished Chakwas. "Aurora is waiting to see you."

" _If_ you feel up to it," stressed Shepard.

Joker pulled himself together, inwardly bemoaning the fact that it would be handy if he could do the same to his aching broken bones so easily. He needed to see for himself that Rorie was well. At his nod to Chakwas, she opened the door.

Rorie ran in, happiness spreading across her face when she saw Joker. "Uncle Joker! You awake now?"

Joker raised his hands as if to say 'isn't it obvious?' "I've got my eyes open, don't I?"

Shepard lifted Rorie up so she could sit carefully on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs. "You fell over," she murmured, sadly.

"Yeah. Clumsy, huh?" he half-joked. Inside, he felt nauseous from the residual memory of knowing he was losing consciousness amidst the almighty pain when there was a gunman aiming at Rorie. He didn't know what had happened to change the dire circumstances his failing body had left behind, but it had been good, because here she was - whole. "Sorry I left you," he told her, quietly.

"You didn't leave me," she frowned. "You were there all the time. Did you forget?"

Joker laughed at the earnest, confused and 'you're a bit silly, Uncle Joker' look she was giving him. It then turned to pure concern as she looked at the heavy-duty bandages that wrapped his limbs, and the monitors that constantly read his vitals.

"Sorry, Uncle Joker," Rorie said, sorrowfully.

Puzzled, Joker glanced at Shepard, who seemed just as baffled by Rorie's apology. He took the little hand that was fidgeting with the edge of the sheet that covered him. "Sorry for what?"

"Not protecting you."

"Protecting _me_!?" blurted out Joker, stunned.

This was the first time Terra had seen this guilt her daughter harboured and it took her breath away. "Sweetheart…" She gently turned Rorie's face towards her, her heart wrenching at the watery eyes that met hers. "What happened wasn't your fault."

"I didn't use my bah-rer to help Uncle Joker," she whispered.

Kissing her forehead, Shepard then hugged Rorie close. "Remember what Grandpa Hackett said to you when things got scary?"

Her little head nodded. "Be brave and stay safe."

"That's right." Shepard kept her tone quiet and soft. "And he also told you that keeping everyone else safe was not your job."

Joker cleared his throat. "You're not Alliance yet, Pip-squeak. Remember? That's _our_ job. Okay?" He squeezed the little hand in his when she nodded back at him, churned up inside that she was feeling the same blame about what happened to him, as he did over her.

"Does it hurt?" she asked him.

"Not too bad. Doc must have me on lots of meds. Seeing _you_ makes me feel much better, though."

That made Rorie smile at both him and her mother, her conscience cleared by her grown-ups words.

"Careful, Joker. You're getting sappy in your old age," Jack interrupted, her voice a little hoarser than usual after Rorie's confession.

Joker saw her for the first time, leaning against the far wall with her arms crossed. An opportunity to lighten the situation had just presented itself. "Hey, the psychotic biotic's turned up. For the record, I'm nowhere near hitting forty."

"Ooh, Kaidan's going to thank you for that," laughed Shepard, at the thought of her husband who would be hitting 40 next birthday.

"Not like he can break any more bones," Joker shrugged, then winced. "You know if you were hoping to join in the action, Jack, you've got shoddy timing."

"Shut up. Like I could know a ton of zombies were about to attack. No one _told me_ the Leviathans were back," she said pointedly, in Shepard's direction.

"I'm surprised you risked coming in here. They like to keep psychotics in a special ward. You'd get a room all to yourself."

Jack glared back at Joker, then made a rude gesture when Rorie was turned away.

"Uncle Joker! Where's your hat!?" Rorie gasped in horror. "You always wear your hat!"

"Cap. And I don't always wear it. It falls off if you sleep in it."

"You've actually tried it, haven't you?" teased Shepard, then grinned at the poorly executed look of innocence Joker gave her.

Chakwas liberated his cap from a cupboard. "Here." She passed it to Rorie who placed it gently on his head.

"That's better," she smiled. "Now you look right."

"Thanks, Pip-squeak. Feels right, too. Now all I need is my cockpit and-" He stopped at the thought of Edi. Was she confined to the ship again? He was going to ask but Rorie suddenly cried out and clutched her own head.

"Oh no! I lost _my_ hat!"

" _Cap_. Don't worry about it. I can always get you another."

"Really?" she beamed.

"Of course. That's if… you know… you feel safe enough to come out with me."

"Uh huh." Rorie responded without hesitation. "And Antie Edi, too."

Joker appreciated her resounding trust in him. It had bothered him that she might associate him with danger. "Is Edi's body functional again?" he asked Shepard.

"She will be soon!" Rorie answered for her, excitedly. "Antie Bynn is fixing her, like Antie Karin is fixing _you_! Everyone will be better again and we can go get another hat! Cap," she quickly corrected before Joker could, then smiled, happily.

"I've got it on good authority that Edi will have all her faculties available to her by the end of the day," confirmed Shepard, then addressed Rorie. "And that shopping trip will have to wait until Joker's fully healed, sweetheart. It'll take more time than Edi."

"Okay."

Chakwas moved towards the bed. "Now, I have some checks to do on Uncle Joker, so why don't you go enjoy your day together and come back later?"

Rorie leaned forward and kissed Joker's cheek. "I love you, Uncle Joker," she whispered, secretively.

"Love you, too," he whispered back, giving her a wink.

Shepard bent to copy her daughter's kiss. "That makes two of us."

Joker lifted his head to look expectantly at Jack.

"Yeah, right," Jack retorted.

Shepard lifted Rorie off the bed. "Get back on your feet quickly, Commander. The Normandy needs her pilot."

"You got it. Hey, you're not heading out on any missions, are you? I mean, I know you've got Altair..." He shuddered at the thought, then winced again as he jostled his aching bones.

"The Normandy without _you_? That would be going against nature," Shepard jibed.

"You're right. The galaxy would probably implode," he said, with mock graveness. "Good. Because, you know, I said I was with you, whatever, so..."

"Understood. Broken bones no obstacle," smiled Terra. "Thank you, Joker."

Then they were gone and Joker missed them. He looked up at Chakwas who was already running her omnitool over him. "This must be your dream come true. Me at the mercy of your medical whims."

"Yes, Jeff. I'm ecstatic that you broke almost every major bone in your body. The gunshot in your back that narrowly missed your heart was especially pleasing." Chakwas oozed satire.

Joker drew back as far as he could. "Okay. Geez! Chill out, Doc. Need some of my medication?"

Chakwas simply gave him a small content smile. "It's good to have you back, Jeff."

oOo

Liara sat inside the new building. It was as beautiful as the first had been; elegant lines synonymous with asari design, set amongst the picturesque vista – the only construct for as far as the eye could see. However, she couldn't appreciate any of it, her mind elsewhere. Soon she would have answers, and her mouth went dry at the thought.

She looked through her messages, already opened but it gave her something to do.

** Dr T'Soni, **

** Request for visitation with resident: approved. **

** Please note there is a limit of two hours in order to maintain our residents' routines. We appreciate your co-operation in this matter. **

** Superintendent Yala Drayus. **

A small part of her had almost hoped that she'd be denied, but here she was - a step closer to the truth. The next message was her response from Shepard.

** Liara, **

** Do what you need to do. I know it must be important. Please take care. I'll be here when you're ready. **

** Terra. **

Liara realised that she never called Shepard by her first name. It seemed too intimate. A name used by the man she loved, and her father. Liara didn't read more into it than it was. Shepard was simply being more personal. Liara truly treasured the friendship and the family that Shepard had brought into her life but she would be lying if she said that it was easy to know Shepard would never feel the same way as Liara did about _her_. Maybe, in retrospect, that was more of a blessing…

An asari matriarch came to a stop in front of her. "Dr T'Soni, I am Superintendent Drayus. If you would follow me, Falere is ready to receive you."

"Thank you, Superintendent."

Anxiety heightened within Liara as she stood. It felt like she was on trial, the sentence looming. Would it be freedom or a life-sentence? She feared the latter as she started her walk through the monastery.

oOo

The Admiralty's headquarters on Rannoch was simply the repurposed vessel, _Neema_. It stood proudly overlooking the valley that was the centre of Rannoch's first established city; a nostalgic reminder of a way of life that was very different to the one they had now.

In the centre of the Admiralty's private chamber, the four admirals stood in a ring, at what looked like podiums, facing towards each other, a fifth place glaringly vacant.

Kaidan waited while Han'Gerrel looked over the evidence that his own son had gathered against him. A large window had been cut into the hull, providing a sweeping view of the city below, and Kaidan had meandered over to take it all in. 

It was so very different now. The previously empty land now a growing metropolis. It had been a long time since he'd visited Rannoch. That had been a sombre affair as he and Terra joined the admirals to bury and honour Tali, interred in the land she had claimed to build her home during the fight for Rannoch. Kal'Reegar's remains were placed beside her. That plot would always be left untouched.

Returning his attention to the room, Kaidan saw Gerrel sag at first, his head turning slightly towards Clay who was staring at his feet having placed himself in the corner of the room with his arms behind his back. Kaidan had suggested the boy wait outside to avoid the discomfort of facing his father, but Clay had insisted on seeing this through to the end.

There were no helmets to hide faces on their home-world, and though they still wore their suits, gloves were not a part of it. Gerrel had the same strong jaw and nose he'd given his son, his face more creased with frown lines, and the beauty of his quarian eyes somehow muted with severity, making them more ominous.

Kaidan saw the silent accusation and disappointment thrown at Clay. Then Gerrel exhaled heavily before straightening, his stance turning defensive.

"I apologise for misleading the Council."

"So it's true!" Raan exclaimed, obviously having hoped that it was all a misunderstanding. Her ebony hair was worn long and braided, her features petite. "Han! Why!?"

"Because, Raan, _someone_ has to keep an eye on the geth. You really think that all of _this_ will last!?" Han flung his hand towards the window, and the scene beyond.

Keeping quiet in order for Koris and Raan to have their say, mindful not to overstep his place, Kaidan glanced back out at the distant figures of both quarians and geth. Though he couldn't be sure, it seemed like the bustle of the city had suddenly slowed, but Koris' voice brought his attention back to the room.

"Is there a reason why it wouldn't? Everything the geth have done has been offered to us with more civility and grace than we should ever have expected to receive after the way they've been treated."

" _They've_ been treated!? _We_ were the ones exiled from our own planet, Koris!"

"Because we attacked them!"

"That's in the past," intervened Kaidan. "Going over the same arguments gets us nowhere. The facts are that the geth offered peace, and you took it, Gerrel. What have the geth done since then to make you seek ways to destroy them _now_?"

"They're smart, Alenko. Everyone sees them as helpful, but I see them making us _dependant_ on them. Maybe we're safer behind our masks, safe from biological attacks-"

"That's ludicrous!" Koris protested. "You're seeing enemies where there are none."

"Am I? Or are you just blind to them? It's my duty to keep my people safe. To protect our home. Re-gaining Rannoch hasn't changed that. I would be re-miss in my role if I didn't have plans in place to deal with a possible threat. Alenko, surely as a soldier you understand that. They were against us for so long. How do I just forget all that? How can everyone place so much trust in them?"

Returning to the circle and bracing himself on the podium where Tali should have stood, Kaidan looked directly at Gerrel, deciding to get to the crux of the matter. "I want to know exactly what you have planned."

Gerrel looked overlong at Xen, then gave her a small nod. "Very well."

Kaidan had thought Xen would be involved with this. Things suddenly got a lot more serious when she brought up a holo projection via the interface set within the centre of their circle. An image of the Crucible.

oOo

Walking back into the apartment gave Shepard a little premonition of what it would be like to have a teenager in the house. Music blared out and as she followed the grunting noise, she passed the bathroom, seat up on the toilet. Entering the guest room, the sheets were unmade, clothes discarded on the floor. It was far from the orderly space that was drummed into every soldier from day one of training, and it spoke volumes about James' state of mind. His back to her as he hauled his weight up to the bar across the closet entrance and down again, James' pace was relentless, punishingly so, his attention so focused that he had no idea she was there.

"James?"

He looked over his shoulder at the apex of his lift, gave her a huge grin, and dropped to the ground. "Lola. Wondered where you all got to. Hope you don't mind, but I borrowed Loco's clothes."

Shepard hadn't noticed the familiar jogging bottoms. "No problem."

"I'm thinking that I should cook you something good, no? I mean, come on, cereal for breakfast, Lola? That's no way to start the day! You've got a growing biotic to feed!" He passed her as he crossed the room.

She wasn't buying this display of cheerfulness. Even for James, it was over the top. "James-"

"Should probably go take a shower first-"

"James," she insisted, then softened her voice when he stopped. He was standing in the doorway now, his head down, shoulders slumped. "What are you doing?"

He sighed heavily. "Just trying to keep going, you know? Gotta put it behind me… It's just raw right now."

It made her sad to see him hurting, and she rested her hand on his shoulder. "Okay."

James turned to her, shame seeping into his face. "Thanks for getting me off the hook with C-Sec. Pretty dumb, huh?"

She chose not to say anything about Kelham. "Not your finest moment, I'm sure."

Before he could say more, there was a shriek and the rapid beat of rushing feet.

"Uncle James!" squealed Rorie, jumping up and wrapping herself round his thigh.

James pulled Rorie up with a huge grin. "Hey, Nugget! You left me home alone!"

"Were you scared?" Rorie asked with big worried eyes. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you," she assured James.

James had to blink a few times at that. He hid it behind another goofy smile. "I know I can count on you, Nugget. Now, how would you like…pancakes?"

"I love pancakes!" bounced Rorie in his arms.

"Wow! It's like I read your mind or something!" grinned James, and he started for the kitchen.

"So, Lola…who looks the best in them, huh?" He turned, walking backwards, his eyes pointedly going down to the clothes he wore. "I can give you the back view again. Tell the truth now," he teased.

Fighting her grin, she merely arched a brow. "Sorry, Casanova, but I'm squarely in camp Kaidan."

"Ah, should have guessed." He turned forwards again. "You know what loyalty is."

Terra didn't miss the heaviness in those murmured words, or the slight hitch in his voice at the end.

"Hey, Bella! I woke up in your bed this morning but you weren't there! What gives?" James shouted over to Jack who was messing about with the music, clearly finding nothing she was happy with judging from the scowl on her face.

"Don't make me slap you. And stop calling me that."

"Aw, come on! I was about to cook you pancakes."

"Pancakes?" Jack came over and sat in one of the stools.

"Yep. Every biotic needs a good pancake in their life. Right, Nugget?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, seriously.

James placed her on the ground and began raiding the kitchen.

Coming up behind him, Terra spoke quietly. "James. Are you sure you're okay?"

He paused only briefly. "I will be," he said, honestly. "Go relax, Lola. Spend time with Rorie while you wait. Brunch will be served shortly."

Accepting that, she backed away. "Still haven't seen you cook anything without eggs, though," she chimed as she scooped up Rorie and tickled her on the way to the second lounge.

"That day will come," promised James, with a smile. He set his ingredients down on the counter in front of Jack, ready to get to work.

"So…can't hold your liquor, lightweight?" Jack said, casually, while she tried to spin an egg.

"Just went a little crazy is all. Won't happen again." He snatched up the egg and cracked it into the bowl one-handed.

"You mean the whole drunkenness thing, or allowing yourself to be stabbed in the back?"

"Do I sense a hint of cynicism in you there? Don't hand out your heart?"

"You've proved I'm right. You got burned."

"Yeah, but if you don't take risks how are you ever going to know if you're letting something good slip by?"

"Forget it, shit-for-brains. Don't get taken in by all that crap. It doesn't happen."

"So you think Lola and Loco will fall apart too some day?" He found it interesting how Jack's face went wistful.

"Never. The only thing that will separate those two is death," she conceded. "But they're anomalies, Vega. Freaks of nature. People who come from loving families, went through a ton of shit, and still came out of it sane. That's not me." She looked him over. "Or you."

"I'm not sane?"

"No one can be that damn jolly, Vega."

"You're too mistrusting."

"Best way to survive."

Considering that, James took himself over to the hob, and poured his mixture into the pan, still dented from when he'd used it to entertain Jack's varren. "Hey, where's Eezo?"

"Left him at Grissom. Keeps the kids on their toes," she smiled to herself.

The sound of laughter had them both grinning over at Shepard and Rorie who were sitting on the floor beneath the large entertainment screen, playing 'rock, paper, scissors' for the first pancake, only for Rorie to keep changing the rules every time her mother had the winning hand. It was currently best out of ten.

"I think it's worth the punt," stated James. "Look at them, Bella." He jerked his chin towards Shepard and Rorie. "Don't you want that? Family. I love being a small part of their lives. Just think what it would feel like to have one all your own."

Jack felt strange inside. It wasn't somewhere she'd ever let her thoughts go, because it wouldn't happen. She forced out a retort. "Shit, Vega. You're a freaking romantic."

"Come on, Bella," teased James as he dished up. "Don't tell me you don't want a little romance in your life. Huh? Pancake?" He offered her a plate which she instantly took.

Fork in hand Jack halted at the pancake on her plate, looking up at him with an exaggerated sneer. "You made them into hearts?"

"Just for you," James winked. "Grubs up!" he shouted out. Sitting beside her, he reached for syrup, and Jack put her hand out to stop him.

"I think you need to lay off the sweet stuff before you overdose."

James just smirked at her, then welcomed Rorie onto his lap, Shepard sitting on his other side with an appreciative hand on his forearm that also managed to tell him she was there for him. He knew that. When he tucked into his meal, he decided that last night was just a part of life. He'd made a bad choice, but from the company he now kept, he also knew he could make good ones. There was still hope for him yet.

oOo

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Kaidan, tearing his eyes away from the Crucible image. It was Xen who answered him.

"As you know, the Crucible is a remarkable piece of engineering, sending out a pulse of energy that brought the Reapers to a complete standstill. It was tailored specifically to take them out without destroying everything else the rest of the galaxy depended on. The only way it could do that was if it was a very clever nano-virus – one that could discriminate - and that got me thinking… What if we could use that same virus and alter it to affect another precise target?"

Kaidan was stunned. Clay had been right… A virus distributed in the right way could be a very fast way of bringing down the geth. Once again, he was battling to think the facts through. "How could you even begin to duplicate something like that? It only fired once, and with the Crucible due to be dismantled, it's also the last time."

"I had a very sophisticated recording device I created for encounters with the geth. Any information we could pick up was vital to developing countermeasures and weapons against them. That same device picked up detailed readings from the Crucible's pulse as it surged over us all. It gave us the perfect jumpstart. We could never have gotten such advanced technology within _my_ lifetime, certainly."

"So that's what all your research has been on. Altering this virus."

"Yes. In fact, we've done it." Xen smiled triumphantly, her naturally wide eyes almost wild, matching her wavy deep-red hair.

"You succeeded?"

"Indeed. It was ready to deploy three weeks ago."

"Keelah!" A flustered Raan looked between each of her fellows like they had shed their skins and had turned out to be something else entirely.

Gerrel squared his shoulders, his posture proud and unrepentant. "We've since been embedding it at all the key sites on all worlds inhabited by the geth."

"Their servers," murmured Kaidan. He could see some of those structures from here. They stood amongst the quarian buildings they had helped construct. Had Gerrel and Xen learned nothing from the past? "This is wrong. They've done nothing."

"They will," stated Xen. "Just look at history. It tells us everything we need to know. The Reapers turned on their masters and wiped them out. Your prothean told me of another race subjected to the same fate. Now _we_ have the geth. History tells us that all synthetics turn against organics. You've already had dealings with the most ancient organic race known. They've had millennia to witness the natural progression of creating artificial life and they deduced the same thing. I don't think we should be ignoring them."

"Are you kidding me?" said Kaidan, with disbelief. "You're quite prepared to ignore your _own_ history, but you'll listen to the Leviathans? Did you both have blindfolds on when the Reapers rolled through!? The Leviathans didn't learn a damned thing, either, no matter their millennia of experience, and that led to their own demise, just like your actions nearly led to yours the first time, and you're on the precipice of doing it again!"

"We're simply correcting our mistake," defended Gerrel. "The geth should never have been created. Our ancestors panicked; reacted without strategy. This time, it will be done cleanly, efficiently. They'll shut down before they're even aware. We're in no risk."

"They've achieved consciousness now," argued Kaidan. "You don't own them anymore. What right do you have to destroy them when they're innocent of any wrongdoing?"

"It's a pre-emptive strike."

"It's murder," Clay insisted. The whole room turned to him.

"Clay-"

"No father. You made the right decision over the skies of Rannoch that day. Don't fall into that delusional pit you've lived in for so long. Not again. Look at what we have now!"

"Our people are thriving," tried Raan. "They're happy, Han."

"You're a fool, Raan, if you believe the geth aren't bearing any ill-will over the Morning War."

Xen moved closer to a terminal. "I say, why wait? We could deploy the virus now and all of this pointless conversation will be over. The quarian people can move on."

"I think they don't have much capacity to feel 'ill-will'," reasoned Koris. "All they want is to live, and they respect those that gave them that life. Living in co-operation was a way to honour their creators who tried to save them, and they have no reason to harm us. Don't do this!"

Gerrel was motionless, his eyes down. "We have to. With no geth, there's no threat."

Kaidan was astounded. Nothing was getting through, and the extent of Clay's problem with his father was obvious. He doubted his words would have any more impact than Gerrel's, yet if they couldn't stop this the geth would pay the ultimate price. "You've ignored the Leviathan threat to kill a race who don't deserve it. What's more, you're placing the quarian race apart from the rest of the galaxy again."

"For removing a synthetic race? They weren't given an embassy, they don't come under the same protective laws."

"But _you do_ have laws to conform to. The geth have been officially recognised as a race by the Council, regardless that they haven't been awarded an embassy."

"You're wasting your breath, Kaidan." Clay's words were spoken calmly, quietly, but once again they drew everyone's attention. "My father won't change his mind, and neither will Admiral Xen." He brought his arms from behind his back, his omnitool open, and he stared defiantly back at his father. "And now everyone knows it."

A small frown formed as Gerrel looked at his son. "What have you done?" he asked cautiously.

Clay swallowed before speaking. "This whole meeting has been transmitting on every channel we have-"

"What!?" Gerrel surged forward, grasping his son's arms.

The atmosphere became charged, and Kaidan understood why. Clay had just forced Gerrel's hand.

"Xen!" Gerrel had swung away to face his co-conspirator.

Xen was already at a terminal. "Unleashing the virus… Now."

"No!" Koris begged.

"Wait!" implored Kaidan, but he was unable to reach Xen before she initiated the virus. It seemed unbelievable that the situation had degraded in such a short amount of time. How the hell had it come to _this_!? He could only watch, futilely, as a holo depiction of the various geth servers became swiftly covered by the red representation of the virus. In a matter of seconds, the geth had been wiped out...

Kaidan's first thought was how Terra was going to react, knowing that her friend, Legion, had sacrificed himself only for it to end like this.

Raan's hands covered her mouth as she stared at the red mass on the holo. Koris had one hand gripped into his greying hair as he slowly shook his head in disbelief at Xen and Gerrel. Clay looked ashen.

This was something Kaidan could have never anticipated when he'd set foot back on Rannoch, nor imagined he would ever be witness to. "I'm returning to the Citadel to inform the Council," he sighed, wearily.

"Alenko, please," pleaded Koris, his face one of a desperate man. "Our people-"

"Will make their own judgement on Admirals Gerrel and Xen, I'm sure. I shall be advising the Council that they consider this an act of genocide…by two individuals."

"Making us out to be nothing but terrorists, Alenko?" sneered Gerrel. "We've secured our people's future."

"No. You've just set them back. The geth have been invaluable to you."

Kaidan trudged towards the exit, wondering how many inert geth he would have to step over on route to his shuttle. He wanted off this planet – it was all so tragic. Tali would be turning in her grave at this.

The door slid open as he neared, but the sight that greeted Kaidan made him halt in his tracks.

Five geth Primes stood there - fully functional.

** oOo **


	12. The Cat's Out of the Bag

There was mayhem within the quarian Admirals chamber. Kaidan was utterly speechless as he faced the five Primes, one of whom was Diniel. He hadn't considered the possibility that the virus might not have been successful.

"It hasn't worked!" Han'Gerrel's horrified voice rang out behind Kaidan.

"Gerrel! You've doomed us all!" accused Koris.

"We're not doomed," Xen shouted over them, garnering their attention with her confident tone. She folded her arms in a relaxed posture, but her eyes shone with triumph. "They're simply waiting for orders."

Gerrel, like the others, was staring at Xen, motionless. "No… Daro, we talked about this. We agreed-"

"No, Han, _we_ didn't." Xen threw him an irritated look. "You discarded the very idea of returning the geth to our heels, without pause. _I_ decided you were wrong. The altered Crucible virus _was_ deployed, as we planned, in order to render the servers non-functional. I simply added my own to reactivate them with minimal intelligence. The hive mind is no longer an issue."

"You've reduced them to servants," Koris bit out.

"I've returned them to what we designed them for," parried Xen. "No-one here can deny the geth have their uses. Why throw them away as nothing more than scrap metal?"

"So you indoctrinate them instead," protested Kaidan, uncertain whether this outcome was worse than a race annihilated with one press of a button. It was everything he and Terra were fighting against with the Leviathans: being controlled.

"Really, General, they're machines, nothing more," dismissed Xen.

"They were much more."

Diniel stepped forward, and Xen frowned. "Alenko-General. We have come to inform you that the geth remain as we were – functional and fully autonomous."

"What!?" exclaimed Xen, grabbing up her gun.

Raan looked ready to faint, Koris clutched his head at what that now meant, and Clay was trying to keep up with the new turn of events.

Kaidan understood it perfectly as he looked at Diniel. The geth had unravelled both plots. Hearing Gerrel's gun arming behind him, Kaidan registered one key thing and swung to face the aggressors, raising his hands in an attempt to halt them. "Wait! They're not armed! Stand down!"

"Move aside or I _will_ shoot through you!" warned Gerrel.

Kaidan knew from past experience just how far Gerrel would go. He, Terra and the ground-team had been on the geth ship that Gerrel had fired on, almost killing them all in his bid to destroy it. Calling on his biotics, Kaidan brought up a barrier, hoping he'd got this right now that he had his back squarely to the geth. The defensive move was meant to give him time to try to get through to Gerrel. The last thing Kaidan wanted was to take an offensive against a quarian admiral, no matter how much he wanted to give the warmonger another punch to the gut. As the gunfire hit his barrier, Kaidan shouted over the noise. "It's not too late to save this situation! Hold fire!"

"You're dreaming, Alenko!" yelled Gerrel. "I live in the real world!"

Xen executed a program that pulled Kaidan's energy away from him, his barrier dissipating under the energy drain, taking with it his shields. Before Kaidan could do anything else to defend himself, he was hauled backwards and surrounded by the Primes. They were protecting him from the imminent onslaught that would have hit his vulnerable body, unarmoured as he was during what he'd thought would be nothing more than a meeting with an ally race. How very different things had turned out.

The shots were hitting against the Primes, and then there was silence. Kaidan pushed his way past the synthetics to see Raan pinning Xen against a wall, and Koris struggling with Gerrel. Gerrel punched Koris aside and raised his rifle back towards Kaidan and the geth, only for Clay to stand in front of it with the pistol Raan had knocked from Xen's hand, aimed at him. Stunned, Gerrel froze.

Making the most of the opportunity, Kaidan took Gerrel's rifle and relieved the two admirals of any others. "Damn it, Gerrel! No more! You attacked them without provocation and they haven't responded!"

Gerrel was still staring at his son.

"Look at them, father," insisted Clay.

Gerrel did, slowly, his chest heaving from adrenaline. He frowned at the still forms of the geth Primes who had failed to arm themselves, the dents from his gunfire spattered over their synthetic bodies having slipped past their shields.

Then Diniel took another single step forward. "We thank those who have assisted us."

"Why didn't it work?" muttered Xen, like she couldn't fathom that she could have failed.

"The virus you created was fully capable of the result you desired," imparted Diniel. "However, on ascertaining the threat, we were able to produce a countermeasure. Without our servers down, your attempt to control us could not initiate."

"You knew?" Raan exclaimed.

"Yes. We did not wish to be duplicitous, but it was deemed wise to monitor Creators Gerrel and Xen."

"You hacked into our networks?" spat Gerrel, with far more indignation than he was due.

"Our decision proved sound when plans for the virus were discovered," reasoned Diniel.

"Yet you did nothing in retaliation?" wondered Raan.

"It was decided that our countermeasure was enough to protect us if the virus was deployed. We were unable to reach a consensus over which direction we should take following such action against us."

"And now?" Kaidan asked. This was the pivotal moment.

"With the young Creator's broadcast, we have consensus. The geth entrust our future to all other Creators now aware of the path taken by their leaders."

Koris approached Diniel. "You would do that after _this_?"

"The geth have learnt much during our time among you, and in return we have offered assistance and co-operation. It would be beneficial to us all to continue in that manner. We believe many Creators recognise our wish for peace and harmony, and we do not consider it fair to condemn all Creators for the actions of a few. It was an error we made in our infancy, and one we have regretted. The geth do not wish to return to conflict."

Kaidan sighed with a mixture of relief and exasperation that this had to happen in the first place. The geth had placed the future of both themselves and the quarians in the admirals hands, and he addressed the Gerrel. "Do you still think you were right? Can we end this now?"

Gerrel looked at his son before searching the ground. When he lifted his head to face Kaidan, he exuded the aura of a defeated man. "I will face whatever tribunal the Council sees fit, General."

"Han! We were protecting our people!" rallied Xen.

"From what, Daro?" He sighed heavily. "We have made a grave misjudgement; one that has probably cost us our peoples respect. I know it's cost me my son's."

Clay didn't dispute that statement. He just handed the gun in his hand to Kaidan and walked from the room, the geth Primes parting for him.

"What now, General?" Raan asked, at a loss.

"Now I make a report for the Council."

"Then I shall return to the Citadel, soon. They'll have questions."

"I want all data pertaining to the virus, as well as anything to do with the Crucible."

"Xen," prompted Koris.

"Fine," she said, shortly. Going back to her terminal, she extracted a disc and handed it to Kaidan. "We had the best of intentions."

"You had an obsession," retorted Kaidan, securing the data in his pocket. He left Koris and Raan to settle things with the geth, heading out in search of a disillusioned boy who was hurting. As he exited into the warmth of Rannoch's sun, Kaidan spotted Clay ahead, leaning at a balcony cut into the red-hued rock, overlooking the flourishing city. Kaidan truly couldn't understand how Gerrel could have just ignored the sight. It spoke volumes.

"It's a great view," he said, joining Clay.

"I wish my mother could have seen it. Tali, too." Clay took a deep breath, then faced Kaidan. "I nearly plunged us back into war."

"Not you. Your father and Xen. They would have acted sooner or later. All you did was expose them, to be held accountable by every single person down there, and in doing so, showed the geth there were those standing up for them. I think what you did probably secured the geths and your own peoples future, and it was incredibly brave. Are you okay?"

"A bit numb to be honest. Going up against my father like that… But he was never going to change his mind. Not again. No matter what anyone said, he was going to release that virus. I hated doing it, but they were wrong."

Kaidan noted the flat tone to Clay's voice. "Yes, they were."

"If the geth hadn't chosen…" Clay shook his head at the chaos that could have ensued.

"It would be a very different picture now," agreed Kaidan. "Thankfully, the geth are trying to find a new path forward. Much like you. You're an amazing young man."

Clay was overcome by the praise. He'd spent his life feeling inconsequential. For the first time, he felt like he'd done something truly important. "Would you allow me to return with you to the Citadel? I don't want to stay here. I need some time away from all this. … From my father."

"You know, he's seen you in a whole new light today. Maybe this is the time to stay; work things out."

Clay shook his head. "I can't. I can't forgive him. Not yet, anyway. I won't be a bother to you, Kaidan. I'll find work, a place to stay. I can take care of myself. I just need a ride."

Kaidan knew that Clay would leave regardless. "I'd need his permission, Clay."

"Then I guess I'll have to go get it then." Clay walked back into the building.

Gerrel would give the okay. He would be clawing his way back to his son, tiny step after tiny step, because he cared. Clay might not see it, and Gerrel certainly had a problem showing it, but Kaidan knew it was there.

Surveying Rannoch, Kaidan blew out his relief, weariness catching up with him again. Just a short while ago all of this was close to being lost. If not for the geths magnanimous attitude, this day would have been the start of another war. The geth had proved to be the more enlightened race.

It seemed the galaxy was perpetually on a knife's edge.

Right now, though, all Kaidan wanted to do was go home and appreciate his family, and he called for the shuttle.

oOo

Hackett was pleased to have the chance to take time out to spend with his granddaughter. He'd spent all morning with his head buried in his work as he re-structured his fleets to satisfy both Earth's and the Citadel's demands. It was hard work; his fleets only replenished to half of what they were before the Reapers, and it was that fact that drove him on to use what he had to its greatest efficiency. Because sooner or later he had to be ready for whatever the Leviathans would throw at them, too.

Rorie sat beside him at Apollo's counter, perusing the dessert menu like she didn't already know exactly what she wanted. When he'd called to say he'd like to see them before he had to head back to Arcturus, they were at a swimming pool, yet Rorie was still as vibrant as ever. Even now she was still in motion, her legs swinging like she needed to run. He had no idea how she could have so much energy, and it reminded him fondly of Terra as a child.

He surveyed their surroundings while he patiently waited. Terra sat at a table with Jack and James, a mug of tea clasped between two hands. Despite the usual calm activity around the Presidium, Hackett could tell she was tense, alert with vigilance, her eyes locking on everyone around them, assessing for a fraction of a second before moving on. Part of it was the soldier in her, but primarily it was her awareness of Rorie's added vulnerability in the open space and the recent attack that had her on edge. He'd noticed that she now carried her pistol whenever they left the apartment – something she hadn't done before the Leviathans strike. As soon as Rorie had her ice-cream, he'd suggest they head back to their home so Terra could relax.

"Chocolate ice-cream, please!" announced Rorie.

Hackett couldn't help the grin as he looked down at the little girl who had given him a chance to regain the time he'd missed with Terra. He replaced the grin with a deliberately unconvinced look. "Are you sure, now?" he teased.

"Um…"

He chuckled to himself as she did indeed double-check the menu, making a show of tapping her finger against her mouth in apparent contemplation.

"Yes." She smiled sweetly up at him. "Thank you, Ganpa."

He returned that smile, then placed the order. He was truly blessed.

oOo

Liara walked through her ship in a trance. A numbness ran through her. By the time she made it to her cabin, she all but fell onto the bed.

She'd gone prepared with so many questions, posing as though she was merely researching the topic. How was the condition detected? What did it feel like? Could it be controlled? So many questions, all patiently answered. Falere had recognised her from before, asking after Kaidan out of politeness – the man who had stopped her mother committing suicide in front of her.

Samara… The name now filled her with fear. She couldn't know. No one could know. But Liara would share it – with Shepard. Would she lose her? Would Shepard recoil from her in disgust? Expect her to give up everything to spend a life locked away as a recluse? The thought horrified her, yet she could not deceive Shepard.

She was… Liara couldn't even think the name. Her tears trickled down her cheeks and onto the uniform she wore. Alliance blue. A way to feel a part of something Shepard loved. Now Liara had never felt so far away, or so alone. Inside, she was a monster.

oOo

Having to outsmart his own people was not something Kirrahe had expected to be doing in his lifetime. To an outsider he'd look like a fugitive, where in fact he was simply trying to do the right thing. The Dalatrass had her own agenda and Kirrahe was certain she was going to drag the salarian people down if she continued in her pursuits. He didn't know what she was up to, but with the timing of the Sur'Kesh incident so close to the attack on the Citadel, he was sure it was linked. 

The Leviathans… He'd pieced together enough information to know that Shepard and those she worked with were keeping an eye on them. She needed to know. With his omnitool blocked, Kirrahe was forced to elude his watchers and had made his way off-planet to the Citadel. Then he'd recognised two STG agents looking for him, at the same time as they got eyes on him. All he had to do was get to Shepard's apartment, but they were closing in...

Luck seemed to be with him as he raced along the Presidium, only to look down and catch the sight of Shepard sitting at a café table with two others.

"Sh-!" Kirrahe was suddenly hoisted back, an agent on each arm, and he found himself backed into the advertisement wall, now out of sight of Shepard.

"Major Kirrahe. We've been ordered to bring you in."

"Knapp, Masell, please! The Dalatrass is covering something up! This is potentially hugely important!" tried Kirrahe.

"That's for the Dalatrass to decide."

Kirrahe knew he was headed for a Sur'Kesh detainment cell for defying Linron. Before he could fight back, Masell withdrew a syringe. Kirrahe didn't need to ask what it was. It would relax his muscles just enough to make him too weak to resist while maintaining his conscious state so as not to attract attention. They braced him as he tried to struggle, but against two equally well-trained agents, it was futile. The jab of the needle brought with it a cool flood that spread throughout his body, and he felt slightly removed from his limbs. Then he was being directed towards the elevator. Nothing worked, his speech little more than a whisper. This excessive treatment to ensure he didn't tell, proved that whatever Linron was hiding was big.

The desperation filled Kirrahe as he could only watch the elevator doors closing-

A foot jammed into the narrowing gap of the doors, and they automatically re-opened to reveal Shepard, her pistol pointed. If Kirrahe could have inhaled enough to give a sigh of relief, he would have.

"Stop right there. Identify yourselves."

The duo holding Kirrahe exchanged glances before one salarian answered her.

"Frohm Knapp. This is Powe Masell. STG. We've been tasked to detain Major Kirrahe, Admiral."

Detain? They'd clearly drugged him, and unfortunately for the STG agents, that made Shepard curious. "On what grounds?" She lowered her gun, but kept it in hand.

"We're not at liberty to say."

Expected response, but they weren't taking Kirrahe anywhere until she was satisfied. Shepard addressed the salarian she'd first met on Virmire. "Kirrahe? You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, I-" started his breathless reply.

"I'm afraid, Major Kirrahe is to be returned to Sur'Kesh immediately," interrupted Masell.

Shepard was getting irritated. "On whose orders?"

"The Dalatrass herself. She won't be happy that you're delaying this."

Linron. Shepard had to admit a dislike for the Dalatrass after the genophage cure ultimatum. But Kirrahe she had a lot of respect for. Kirrahe she trusted. That Linron had sent two agents to stop Kirrahe getting to her, raised one hell of a question.

"Unfortunately, STG have no jurisdiction on the Citadel," she reminded them, her instinct telling her not to let them go.

"Admiral, with respect, we're just following orders," reasoned Knapp.

Masell was nodding. "We'll just go to C-Sec and have _them_ arrest him, and then he'll be handed over to us anyway."

Not really a problem as far as Shepard was concerned, but to go to all this trouble... The less people involved the better. "With equal respect, you'll be wasting your time. Spectre authority over-rules C-Sec. Now release him."

Glancing at each other again, they reluctantly did as directed, Kirrahe wavering on his feet.

"You'll be hearing from the Council," warned Knapp.

"I'm sure. Until then…" She indicated for them to exit the elevator, her gaze leaving them no room to protest at having to find another way off the Presidium. She had a reason for sending them off: they would want to find privacy to call Linron, and that gave her time.

When they'd left, Shepard holstered her pistol, bolstered Kirrahe before he toppled, and made a call. "Garrus. Time to return a favour. There are two STG agents leaving my vicinity – Knapp and Masell. I need them intercepted a-sap - get them called in for an emergency omnitool upgrade."

" _Sure. But why_?"

"If they haven't got their tools they can't make any external calls. I'll explain back at my place."

" _I'll be there_."

"Thank you, Shepard," wheezed Kirrahe as she lifted his arm over her head to place it across her shoulders before assisting him out of the elevator. "The Dalatrass chose them well. Those two are as by-the-book as they come."

"Tell me this is worth the crap I'm going to take over this."

"I think so."

"Then let's get to it before I'm called in front of the Council."

They watched the agents on the tier below them, heading for a quieter place to make that call to Linron. Within a minute a C-Sec officer was rushing over, gesturing wildly at their omnitools. Terra had to smile at the two agents' worried faces who then nodded and followed the officer at a fast pace with omnitools held out from them like they were infectious.

"Hm… I'd love to know what they were told," commented Kirrahe.

"Me too," she grinned. Their need to depart was well-timed. Hackett was then standing, Rorie leaping off her own seat. Shepard caught his eye and his countenance turned serious at the sight of her propping up Kirrahe. James was already jogging towards her, and Hackett took Rorie's hand, Jack bringing up the rear. Watching Rorie bounding up the stairs towards her, a bright smile on her face no matter that it probably looked like her mother was cuddling a salarian she'd never seen before, Terra felt more than a little guilty that her work was encroaching on her personal time once again.

oOo

Oriana logged off from Antella. He was on his way to the Citadel with Massani, and her heart beat rapidly in her chest at the thought of what she was setting in motion. It wasn't excitement - purely the opposite.

The bounty hunter's refusal to touch Alenko was an unwelcome surprise, but Antella had said he had it under control, that he had someone willing and capable of doing it. Oriana had hesitated at that. She wanted to know every player, but finding anyone else to take on a Spectre would take time, and this whole thing was eating away at her. Could she do this? She had to, didn't she? She was just bringing justice to those who hurt her family. Yet the uncomfortable feeling over the forthcoming events crawled into her soul.

oOo

Shepard, Hackett and Garrus sat in the rear lounge of Shepard's apartment facing Victus, who was speaking from his private office on Palaven via vid-screen. After hearing what Kirrahe had to say, Shepard had agreed with her father that, given the Dalatrass' possible deception, they'd bypass the Council but get the turian Primarch involved. Kirrahe was propped on a stool at the lounge's bar, now fully recovered.

" _Why would Linron keep this a secret_?" worried Victus.

"Given what we know of past research done there, I'd say the Dalatrass has something to hide," said Shepard.

" _First, the quarians, now the salarians… What is going on_?"

Reading Kaidan's report had been shocking. No one had predicted _that_ was simmering under the surface of quarian/geth relations, and what was far more revelatory was the geths response.

"With the quarians it was an old grudge and a power-play. Linron…?" Shepard sighed wearily, a bad feeling crawling into her gut. "I suspect it's something just as sinister."

James came over from the office. "That was Dr Solus. He requested an update on the spore research, just like you asked, and was supposedly put through to a scientist at the lab who gave him some nonsense about needing to re-work the samples he was given before he could offer the doc any results."

"Which I know isn't possible," Kirrahe stated.

"I hate to say it, but we need to take a good look at that facility," Shepard murmured.

" _The Dalatrass certainly isn't going to authorise that_ ," warned Victus.

She took a breath before answering, her voice firmer. "I don't intend to ask. The Normandy can get us in undetected."

"You understand what you're suggesting?" Hackett voiced. "If you're discovered this could cause irreparable damage to our relations with the salarians."

"Is ignoring this an option?"

"No," he admitted. "I'm just urging caution. We can't be caught."

" _That said, should the worst happen, I'll defend the decision to investigate, right alongside you,_ " assured Victus. _"I want to know exactly what Linron had invested in that place. I need to go, but I want you to know you have my full support on this."_

"I'll keep you informed of progress," confirmed Hackett.

With a nod, Victus was gone.

Terra chewed her bottom lip, an inner conflict now waging within her. Rorie… She'd slipped into her role as soldier automatically, but with the new reality that she would have to depart, motherhood became a raging force no soldier could survive.

"Terra?"

Her father's soft vocal nudge, and his warm hand on hers, had her blinking out of the unintended moment of brooding.

"Sorry. I… It's just that… leaving Rorie after everything that's happened…"

"Sweetheart, I know what you're going through, believe me, but we need you on this. There's too much at stake."

"It's okay, Mommy," came a little voice behind the couch. Rorie rose up, beautiful big eyes fixed on her mother. "I can be brave."

Jack rushed in. "Sorry, Shepard. I had to go pee-"

"Don't worry, Jack." Terra had left the couch, and crouched in front of her baby, gently pulling her into an embrace. "You are beyond brave, sweetie. You're amazing. And I want to look after you."

"You do! You stop all the bad people, mommy. You keep me safe. Ganpa Hackett will look after me."

"I can delay my return to Arcturus," nodded Hackett.

"Dad, you'll still have meetings."

"I'll be sticking around," announced Jack. "There's no way I'm leaving 'til you have these fu- things strung up."

"But your students…"

"Can have a substitute teacher for a while," Jack shrugged one shoulder. "This is important, Shepard. I need to be here."

"I second that," agreed James. "Wouldn't hurt to have an extra pair of eyes watching over Nugget at all times, anyhow. Right?"

"James, your shore-leave's over soon."

"Not a problem," announced Hackett. "Assuming it's agreeable with General Coats, your next assignment, Commander Vega, is protecting Aurora Alenko. That is, if you think you can handle the challenge," he added with a small smile.

"I'm up for it," approved James with a grin.

"Unless you think you might need Vega on the ground, Terra," checked Hackett.

"Not for this mission. We just need to get in and out, nice and quiet. Are you in, Kirrahe?"

"Absolutely. I'm keen to see what more you can uncover there than I was able to glean during my brief foray."

"I've also got Knox and I'm pretty sure Javik will be happy to join me for this one."

"Happy?" queried James. "You forgotten what the ancient dude's like, Lola?"

Garrus made a sound of discontent. "I wish I could go with you. But for what it's worth, I'll also be keeping tabs on Rorie. I'll make myself available if ever I'm needed."

"I know it's not the same when it's not _you_ with her, but you won't have to worry about her being alone," finished Hackett.

Terra looked at the four people who had rallied around her – around Rorie. Her daughter was surrounded by people who loved her. It didn't make the notion of leaving any easier, though.

The main door to the apartment thudded as something pounded on the other side. Immediately, Terra knew exactly who it was – the only person she knew who would take any opportunity to use his fists when there was a perfectly good button to push.

She opened the door with a "Grunt."

He ambled in with a sound worthy of his name. "Shepard. Got anything to eat?"

"Nice to see you, too. What's it been? Three months?"

"I dunno. What's it matter? I'm here now."

Then his large head was buried inside her cupboards and she re-joined the others. "Looks like I'll also have Grunt in my ground team," she added to the last conversation, Rorie running past her to greet their new guest. "Or maybe I'll leave him outside… Whatever, there's no way I'm leaving _him_ in my apartment. The place has enough bad language and attitude from the overgrown teenagers already here," she jibed, digging deep to cover the feeling of guilt that refused to dissipate over Rorie.

James laughed at Jack until she thumped him in the arm.

"She means you, too, ass-wipe."

Rorie was giggling over in the kitchen as she hung from Grunt's crest, who carried on like she wasn't there.

"Then I guess it's sorted," Terra murmured.

"When do you plan on leaving?" asked Garrus.

"My crew will need their omnitools upgraded first, and having Edi on the ground as well would be an added bonus, so I'm going to say this evening. I just hope Brynn can get Edi mobile by then. Gives me a chance to have a little more time with Rorie, too; put her to bed. I'll be ready to leave at 2100."

"Gives you the benefit of darkness when you approach the facility, too," noted Hackett.

"There's just one problem. The STG agents," spoke Kirrahe. "You can't withhold their omnitools forever. One call to the Dalatrass with the news that I got to you will have her on high alert. She'll be expecting us."

"Already dealt with," brushed off Garrus. "That explosive virus their omnitools were supposedly infected with…? Turns out it spreads to organics. They're in quarantine," he added with feigned seriousness.

Shepard laughed at that. "That's ridiculous! They bought that!?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that my guys are very convincing."

"That's just what we need," Kirrahe said, appreciatively. "48 hours will be more than enough time to investigate the facility. The Dalatrass will have people searching for them though."

"Don't you worry about that," Garrus said happily. "Linron likes to have her people misdirect and lie to the rest of us. Now she's about to get a taste of her own methods."

"I have to say, I really do enjoy working with you, Shepard," commented Kirrahe, surprising them with a rare grin.

"We haven't begun yet," Shepard frowned.

"And I'm already entertained."

James slapped the salarian on the back in camaraderie, guffawing. "Welcome to the family."

** oOo **


	13. The Wall Has 'Ears'

Terra loved _Normandy_ , but right now it was the last place she wanted to be. Nevertheless, she did her rounds with the crew.

She approached Knox, who had been glancing over his shoulder at her throughout her conversation with Cortez, apparently anxious to speak to her. He noticed her, dropped the gun pieces to the worktable and spun to snap off a salute.

"At ease, Knox."

"Thank you, Admiral. Permission to speak freely, Ma'am?"

"You have it."

Knox took a deep breath first, in an attempt to get a handle on his discomfort. "Admiral Shepard. I apologise for my earlier behaviour. It was disrespectful and ignorant. I had no right to blame you for all that."

"I'm sorry, too, Knox. That I wasn't there for your family. I truly am. I wasn't there for some of mine, either. Maybe you could tell me about them, sometime." She placed her hand gently on Knox's arm, about to turn away.

"You were right about me," he said before she could leave. "I shot those people despite your orders. … I destroyed families. Families just like I once had. I'm a disgrace," he uttered, hanging his head. When he raised it again, his eyes glistened with unshed tears. "This is not who I wanted to be."

Terra felt for the soldier still tortured over the past, replacing her hand on his arm. "You made a terrible mistake, but I see a man who won't make it again. You're not a disgrace if there's something to redeem you."

"You can't know that."

"Yes, I do. You saw the consequences of your actions and it haunts you. Now you'll do better. Now you'll fight for them, because now you care. Please use the chances you have to unwind, too. Surround yourself with the good in your life - this ship is full of wonderful, talented people. Without that, you just have the heavy stuff, and it will weigh you down to your knees if you let it. That's no way to live. And it's not the life those you lost, those who loved you, would ever want for you. Surviving is not a punishment. It's a gift. Grab it and make the best you can of it."

Knox wondered how the hell he'd let himself get so detached, and why on Earth Shepard hadn't busted him down to bathroom attendant. Was she right? Was there something inside him that could rise up from the hollowness and self-loathing that had encompassed his soul? Shepard seemed so sure… Knox stared back at her for a bit then his eyes dropped as he pulled something from his pocket, handing it out to Shepard. "Your daughter lost this."

"Her cap." Shepard smiled at the Alliance emblem Joker had commissioned for Rorie. "She was so upset she'd dropped it. She'll be over-joyed to have it back. Thank you." But she didn't take it from Knox. "Hold on to it. You can give it to her yourself when we return to the Citadel."

"Ma'am?"

"Whoever hands her that cap will be hero of the day," she laughed softly. "That glory belongs to you, Knox."

He peered down at the small cap he'd collected with no real idea why. The kid had probably saved him. Knox gave Shepard a single nod. "Aye, aye, Ma'am."

Satisfied this soldier could be saved from himself, Shepard headed up to the medbay.

O

"Hey, thanks for this, Shepard," Joker greeted her from his bed.

"I made a promise," she shrugged off. "But be under no illusion: that cockpit is off-limits until the Doc gives you the official okay."

"Which won't be anytime soon," Chakwas chimed in.

"Ah, come on! This is like the ultimate tease!" whined Joker. "It's just up there," he pointed awkwardly in the direction of the cockpit. "I can virtually see it, it's so close." He grimaced at the place he was looking. "Altair is in my seat, and she's totally messing up my view."

"Doc, I think he needs a psych eval," Shepard joked at Chakwas as the doctor sat at her terminal typing away.

"Normally I'd agree, but I have it listed here that he's been functioning this way for years," Chakwas played along.

"Oh, funny. I'd laugh but it hurts too much," Joker said, dryly. "There's a new recruit flying the Normandy, and _I'm_ the one who's crazy?"

"Her scores speak for themselves," defended Shepard, "and her run with you, however short it may have been, proved she could handle your girl."

"That was mean," he pouted.

"Besides, this is a straight-forward run into ally space. It's low risk."

"There's no such thing as straight-forward with _you_ , Shepard. And low risk? Hello? I read the de-brief – this could go to hell in a big way."

"Not for the Normandy."

"Okay. Whatever. I'll be here, waiting to save your asses when we're free-falling into the Dalatrass' lap."

"In that condition?" She gestured to his trussed body.

He wiggled his fingers in return. "I still got it, don't you worry."

"And so do I," came a voice from the doorway that had recently only sounded from above.

"Edi!" grinned Joker. "No one told me you were back."

"It was a surprise. And I've been here all the time, Jeff."

"Yeah but… well, you know what I mean."

"I do. It feels good to have full mobility again."

"Everything as it should be?" checked Shepard.

"Yes. Dr Cole restored this unit's primary functions. From there I was able to self-repair the remaining damage."

"That's good to hear. Ship status?"

"Serviceman Altair has almost completed pre-flight checks. I estimate we will be ready to leave within fifteen minutes."

"Excellent. Excuse me." Shepard headed out and up to her cabin. There was enough time for Gabby and Ken to have the chat they had requested when she'd stepped back aboard. She called them up and wondered what it could be about as she waited.

When they walked in they both looked uncomfortable.

"Hey, you two. Everything okay?"

"Aye. Well, not completely, but it's nothing to worry about," assured Donnelly with more blasé than his face was saying.

Daniels sighed. "What Ken's trying very poorly to say is that we have something to tell you."

"This sounds serious. Come take a seat." Shepard gestured for them to follow her down to the small lounge area.

"Oh! Thanks, Shepard." Ken went eagerly. "Always wanted to try out the sofa."

"Ken!" Gabby slapped his shoulder.

"What? It's true."

"Not the time." Once they were all settled on the seats, Gabby grabbed Ken's hand and took a breath before launching into the reason they were here. "Shepard, we're having a baby."

Terra immediately broke into a smile. "Gabby! Ken! Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Gabby grinned proudly. "We're really excited about it." She nudged Ken.

"Right. Absolutely. Sleepless nights and poop. Can't wait."

"But it's made us think about what we might be heading into." Gabby subconsciously placed a hand up to the healing gunshot wound she sustained on the Citadel.

Shepard already knew where this was going. "You'd like a transfer. Both of you."

"We really do love it here, Shepard," rushed Donnelly. "Fact is, nothing else compares to working on the Normandy."

Gabby nodded in agreement. "But we also know that being on a warship heightens the chances of something happening."

"Not that we don't believe you wouldn't pull our butts out of the fire, but-" Ken continued.

"Guys," interrupted Shepard. "You don't need to explain yourselves. I understand. That instinct to protect your child kicks in from the moment you know he or she exists. Given the choice, I would have done the same thing. Have you given any thought to where you'd like to go?"

"Uh, well, not exactly." Ken looked at Gabby.

"Just something on the ground. Safe."

"Then I'll have a word with Hackett. I'm sure he'll have something worthy of your talents."

"That would be great, Shepard. Thanks," breathed out a relieved Donnelly.

"But we're totally dedicated for as long as it takes you to get replacements," Gabby added quickly.

"Never doubted that," Shepard said. "Why didn't you come to see me during shore-leave? I could've sorted something out and you wouldn't have had to join us for this run to Sur'Kesh."

"Not a chance, Shepard," stated Ken. "You had enough going on."

"Right. We weren't going to interrupt your time with Rorie," carried on Gabby. "Besides, we're leaving with heavy hearts. We're going to miss all this. And you."

"Neither of us are complaining about getting to do one last run with you."

"I'm going to miss you guys, too. And I'm pleased to have you both with me one last time," smiled Shepard.

After hugging them both, she watched them leave her cabin with a mixture of melancholy and happiness. They deserved this. A new family was being created. Her thoughts turned to the decision she and Kaidan had made to make another child, and she wanted it even more. She needed to speak to her husband; to have that calming voice of his encircling her in its warmth and comfort. When her omnitool chimed its alert of an incoming call, she smiled. It was like her wish had beckoned him.

oOo

Once he'd submitted his reports to the Council and Hackett, Kaidan had spent the remainder of his time orbiting around Rannoch, monitoring the situation. He'd chosen to remain apart from the goings-on; this was principally a matter for the quarians to resolve with the geth, and he was resistant to inserting himself any further into their business.

Reports so far indicated that the quarian population were up in arms over Gerrel and Xen's actions, small pockets of trouble had flared up with some so enraged with the risk they'd been placed in that they had formed what was tantamount to lynching mobs. These were now under control, thanks primarily to the geth, who had simply prevented the mobs from reaching the admirals. With Raan and Koris urging for calm, and the geth setting the example of pacifism, the tense atmosphere on the ground was waning rapidly.

Kaidan was hoping that he'd be cleared to return to the Citadel sooner rather than later, but understood the Council's caution. He was their eyes, and they wanted assurances that this wasn't going to degrade into something that would affect them all. Tensions were already taut with the Leviathans.

As he passed through the ship towards the Mess, Kaidan thought of Rorie. She'd be asleep now, James and Jack watching over her. He just hoped Jack hadn't maimed James yet; Vega could be over-exuberant, and Jack was far from tolerant. He had no reservations about them taking care of Rorie, though. His daughter had a way of capturing hearts – just like her mother.

Terra's guilt over leaving Rorie was evident when she had updated him on the events on Sur'Kesh. It was intriguing, to be sure, and more than a little disquieting. She needed to be the one to investigate, but for the first time he saw the hesitation she was battling in performing her duty. She was a mother beyond all else, even her lifelong, almost ingrained sense of duty to protect the galaxy and everyone in it. Except that duty went hand in hand with protecting their daughter, and Kaidan was certain it was the only reason she had re-boarded her ship.

Rounding the corner, Kaidan entered the Mess, spotting the young quarian he'd been searching for. Clay was slumped in his seat, fingers fiddling with one of the seals on his suit, his helmet and mask back in place.

"Clay?"

The boy sat up in his seat, immediately removing his mask to make eye contact - something Kaidan had noticed that Clay only did with him.

"Kaidan. I know I should go get some sleep, but-"

Kaidan had raised his hands to stop him. "It's not my place to dictate when you rest. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about a job opportunity."

"Yeah?"

"It's not without risk," he warned. "But if your father agrees to allow it, how would you be interested in working as an engineer aboard an Alliance warship?"

"Are you kidding?" Clay leapt to his feet, a hope and light in his eyes.

It was the first time Kaidan had seen him happy, and he grinned back. "Absolutely not. I was just speaking with Shepard, and it turns out she's in need of a good engineer and is willing to give you a trial."

"On the Normandy!?" gaped Clay, to which Kaidan merely nodded. Clay seemed overwhelmed, filled with an energy that he couldn't expel other than fidgeting restlessly on his feet. He looked like he was about to burst.

"Calm down," smiled Kaidan. "You'll have to impress Engineer Adams – he'll have the final say – and like I said, you need to be aware of the dangers. You could head into some dicey situations."

"Like the fight for Rannoch?" Clay answered, wryly.

"Hh. I forget just what you've been through already. Guess you're a veteran. This should be an easy transition then," Kaidan teased.

"Well, there'll be Alliance protocols to learn, and a new ship to understand," Clay said, seriously, before breaking out in a huge grin as he bobbed on his heels, his hands rubbing together like he was itching to get started. "But I'm totally up for this!"

Kaidan clamped his hand on the boy's shoulder. "That's great to hear, Clay."

Clay's mouth suddenly trembled. "Thank you, Kaidan. For everything. I haven't felt like this in a long time. … Worth something."

That hit Kaidan deep in the heart. Someone as young as Clay should have had that sense of value instilled in him. Gerrel had a lot to answer for. Taking both Clay's shoulders in hand, Kaidan looked him square in the eye. "I meant what I said, earlier. You're an amazing young man, and you're going to fit perfectly in Shepard's crew."

Clay was fighting for composure, so Kaidan saved him from embarrassment by giving his shoulders one last supportive pat before releasing him and leaving. He hadn't been comfortable with the idea of abandoning the teenager on the Citadel. Knowing that Clay would be under Terra's care put him at ease. Clay would heal.

oOo

"Woo Hoo! Go Usaru Maestros!"

Jack grumbled at the loud shout that reverberated around the apartment and finished dressing after her shower to go tell Vega to keep it down.

"Hey," Jack barked, but Vega didn't look up from the large screen displaying the latest biotiball game. Jack exhaled in irritation, walked right up to him and nudged him with the toe of her boot, fighting temptation to give him a dead leg in the process for being so involved with a stupid match.

He fixed her with a cheesy grin. "Bella. Changed your mind? Wanna join me, now? I've got popcorn," he said enticingly, like that might actually sway her.

"What are you, a kid? Popcorn?" she sneered.

James shrugged. "I forgot to buy nachos and this was all Shepard had."

"I haven't changed my mind. It's still dumb…but I'm bored so… scoot over."

"That's the ticket, Bella," he grinned, sliding over on the couch to make room for her. "It's always better with two, no?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her, mischievously.

Her body's reaction to his flirting irritated her. "Stop being a pathetic pervert and pass me a beer."

After a few more minutes watching the game, James was hollering again, and this time Jack elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow," he half-laughed, rubbing the offended area.

"Then quit it. You want to wake Ror? Anyhow, I'd have thought you'd be off asari after your latest episode."

The fading smile had her swearing in her head. She was so used to letting loose after having to filter everything when around her students, that she'd spoken without thinking. What bothered her even more was that she felt genuinely bad that she'd stuck the knife in. Since when did she care? When his omnitool chimed, she was relieved with the distraction. However, his face as he read the message was heavy. "Something wrong?"

"No. Niree wants to talk."

Jack noticed the lifeless tone that was so alien to Vega. He faced the screen again but his head was obviously elsewhere. "Are you going to?" A strange feeling surfaced within her. An inexplicable hatred for someone she'd never even met.

"Not tonight. I'm happy watching the game and having a beer, with you."

"Good." To her surprise, she meant it. She reasoned it was because she'd be totally bored if he left – she'd have no one to insult. "Pass me another beer."

"Better make this the last one." James handed her a bottle. "We've got a kid to look after."

Jack faltered at the way his words sounded, a squirming in her insides. What the hell was wrong with her? "Look at you, Mr Responsible."

"Gotta be. Lola's entrusted me with her daughter. There's nothing more precious to her." An old memory resurfaced, pulling him to a dark place. "I can't mess this up. Not again."

"Again?"

"I lost a kid once. A colony kid where I was posted. April. The Collectors came… well… let's just say I let her down, and she died."

Jack was silent, her mind back on Earth, amid the ruins, staring at the lifeless bodies of three of her students. She'd walked slowly over to them, everything in the periphery fading out, sounds muted, the head of the brute who had rammed them into the wall of a building still clutched in her hand. Five seconds later the call came that the Reapers were down, and all she could hear was the crying from the other kids. It had cut through to her heart and she'd screamed in rage, flinging the decapitated head as hard as she could. It had hit a krogan some distance away in the back of the head but he was wise enough not to start something. She'd never felt such pain, not even during her worst days as a child on Pragia.

"I lost three students in the war," she found herself admitting. "So I know..." She couldn't quite say the words - that she understood that loss; that she _empathised_. "I was going to return to being by myself. Shepard butted her nose in, of course. Didn't let me give up. Everything I have is because of Shepard, and I'll do anything to protect her baby. ... They're all the family I have."

"Having people who care about you in your life is important." James couldn't help the smile when he thought about Rorie Alenko. "Nugget… a little piece of gold. Love that kid."

Jack stared back at him until James turned to her, then she blinked rapidly and stared at the screen she had no interest in. "Soppy idiot," she murmured, lightly.

James just chuckled in response, settling back to absorb himself back in the game once more. When his knee touched hers as he relaxed, Jack didn't even consider decking him for encroaching on her space, or move her leg away. The big buffoon was growing on her.

oOo

oOo

Cortez flew the shuttle through the dark sky of Sur'Kesh, towards the facility. The _Normandy_ had gotten them under the radar with no problem, Altair doing a fine job, much to Joker's dissatisfaction. Edi had detected one security measure still in place: ground to air sensors lining the perimeter. Edi easily hacked into them so they remained undetected. That minimal security also meant that Linron didn't consider there anything left worth protecting.

Shepard stood with her back to Cortez, using the hand-grip set into the roof to steady herself as she addressed her ground team. "Okay, let's go over what we know. Over 24 hours ago, Major Kirrahe entered the facility to find it vacant, and terminals destroyed. This place had over one hundred and sixty scientists on staff, and half as many security personnel. Not one was found, alive or dead. No alert had been sent, but all six vessels kept there for emergency evacuations are missing."

"That's weird," commented Knox. "Either the Dalatrass treated them like shit and they staged a mass walk out, or they had enough bad apples to take control of the others before the alarm could be sounded."

Kirrahe shifted in his seat. "Someone would have attempted to fight back, yet I saw nothing to indicate there was gunfire at anything other than equipment."

"Maybe they weren't very good at their jobs," grumbled Grunt.

"These were highly trained agents."

"And they didn't spill any blood. I rest my case."

Kirrahe looked at Shepard. "I have absolutely nothing to answer that with."

Shepard was too focused to appreciate the levity. "A few well-placed canisters filled with a neural agent would knock them out without bloodshed, but why take them?"

"Scientists of the calibre supposedly employed there would surely be prized," suggested Javik. "That would suggest an outside influence. Perhaps they had another mole."

"The facility's security was upgraded since the Cerberus attack here," informed Kirrahe. "It's no longer possible for any information to be passed beyond these walls. The only external communication line is direct to the Dalatrass' office."

"Your Dalatrass sounds like a control freak," mumbled Knox.

"A fair comment," Kirrahe concurred. "The only people stationed here now are lifers."

"They never leave!?" Knox exclaimed, to which Kirrahe shook his head.

"That's an extreme length to go to keep their secrets," Shepard murmured, wondering just what the hell was being done here that warranted all that.

"Admiral. We're coming up to the facility now," informed Cortez.

"Take us in."

When Grunt jumped out before Steve had touched down, Shepard was temporarily taken back to her last visit here with Wrex. Despite the lack of twitchy salarians pointing guns at the krogan, this time was just as liable to cause a diplomatic situation if it came to light. She had a flash of self-doubt. Was she stepping beyond her remit? She was actually spying on an ally… The fall-out from this would be huge.

Walking down the steps into the top tier, Shepard re-focused and activated the light attached to her gun. With Edi, Knox, Javik, Grunt and Kirrahe doing the same, they illuminated a larger swath of the area. Beyond their footfalls and armour, the only sounds were of the occasional call from the wildlife that surrounded them.

One thing was evident as the team moved through: all the terminals' processing units had been thoroughly destroyed.

Shepard got up close to the nearest one, studying the mess. Components were melted together in an indistinguishable mass. "This isn't down to laser weapon fire. There's no scorch marks on the surviving metal. Edi?"

"I would concur with that analysis."

"But what else could do that sort of damage?" asked Kirrahe.

"A chemical reaction due to an acidic substance," responded Edi.

"Far more efficient than a laser weapon," observed Javik.

Shepard considered there only one reason to take such action - to cover up something. "Edi, is there any way to tell if the hard-drives are present?"

"Negative. All of these units are too badly damaged."

"Then we keep looking. Check every processor. They were destroyed for a reason."

Grunt yawned loudly, and Shepard fixed him with a look.

"Bored?"

"Yeah," he said with the expected honesty. "There's nothing to shoot."

"Tell you what. Why don't you keep watch up here? See if you can spot some pyjaks. You'll have to be on your game, though. I hear these ones are especially smart."

"Figures. Probably messed about with by the salarians. I'm on it."

Kirrahe waited until Grunt had lumbered off, then coughed to catch Shepard's attention. "Sur'Kesh does not have pyjaks."

She started for the ladder they would have to use in lieu of a working elevator. "He doesn't need to know that. His hunt will keep him occupied, and I won't have to put up with his deliberately loud sighs."

"In that case, excellently dealt with, Admiral."

Positioning herself at the top of the ladder and sliding down to the next floor, Shepard hoped this wouldn't be as fruitless a search as Grunt's. She wanted answers.

oOo

Zaeed sat casually reclined in the seat a little way behind the pilot's seat of the tiny freighter, watching as they flew in to the Citadel. Instead of requesting a docking bay, Weasel made a call.

"Mathers. We're here."

The voice that responded was hushed and trembling. " _You're in a small vessel, right?_ _You'll need to head to P37. It's the only defunct bay that still has working airlocks. I'll get you up on cameras and manually initiate a seal once you bring in the ship._ "

"You're certain we won't be detected there?"

" _That whole stretch of bays aren't scheduled for repair until way off. It's been like that since the first geth invasion. There's no chance of anyone looking there._ "

"Good."

" _This is it, right? I get you in and out and I've paid my debt?_ "

"Sure, Mathers. Relax." Weasel cut the connection and aimed the ship for docking sector P.

"Got something over him, then?" Zaeed called out, with a smirk. "Might have known you'd have hostages rather than loyal followers."

Weasel clenched his jaw. "I did him a huge favour when I was in Internal Affairs. He owes me for it and now I'm cashing in. I'm sure you've done the same yourself."

Zaeed didn't answer that, instead listening in again as the weasel called someone else.

"Meet me in P37."

That was it. No opportunity for a response. Zaeed immediately grew suspicious.

"What was that about?"

"I had to find someone to do what you wouldn't. He's already on the Citadel."

Zaeed didn't like that. Though with any luck, whoever this bloke was, he'd fail miserably against a Spectre. He could give Hackett a heads-up… but that would likely involve the turian, and he wanted that location for Vido. He came to the same conclusion he did last time: Alenko wasn't Hackett's flesh and blood – they'd get over it. "You realise with two hits we're going to have to time this together. An AWOL Executor is going to be noticed, as will a Spectre with family."

"I have every faith you'll manage," patronised Weasel.

When this was over Zaeed was going to relish the parting gift he had planned for the weasel.

They entered the enclosed bay, the large airlocks sealing behind them as the ship landed on the hangar floor, preventing anyone seeing the vessel there. Zaeed jumped out, his eyes adjusting to the red, dim lighting from the few back-up fixtures that still functioned, and surveyed the mess around them. The place looked like it had been blown up and subsequently used as a dumping ground. They ought to dump a load of those Keeper things in here. They'd have the place straightened out in no time. He coughed at the dust he disturbed when he turned.

"I'm off," he announced to Weasel.

"What?"

"Unless you know where the turian resides and can get me access to what will be a secure building, I'm going to find a decent bed for the night."

The weasel scowled back at him but said nothing.

"What I thought. I'll recon the Executors office in the morning, then work out the best place to corner him."

"Here. You'll need this." Weasel handed out a stoppered syringe containing a murky liquid. "It will knock him out long enough to get him back to the ship. I'll have your new partner call you."

Shoving the syringe in a pocket, Zaeed grated, "Don't bother. As far as I'm concerned, this is a solo gig. I'll let you know when I've got the turian. You just make sure your lackey is ready to go as soon as I call. Regardless of the outcome with the Spectre, I want my credits and that info ready when I drag Vakarian into this bay. Are we clear?"

"Actually, you'll have to wait for _me_ to let _you_ know when you're good to go. The Spectre's not on the Citadel, though my sources say he's heading back soon. So look, but don't touch – yet. Are _we_ clear?"

Gritting his teeth at the smug little prick, Zaeed walked out to re-join the rest of the Citadel, cursing as he went. Goddamned fucking Weasel.

oOo

So far, every level Shepard and her team searched had revealed nothing new. All of the transparent cells were now empty of their inhabitants, having been removed by Linron's people earlier. Kirrahe confirmed he'd seen a lot of varren and a couple of kakliosaurs, but nothing unusual.

Scrutinising another mess, Shepard caught sight of the remains of a hard-drive, and extracted it carefully. "Looks like this was just a destroy mission. It might be possible to get something off this."

"Shepard. The acid erosion was less severe here," informed Edi, standing in front of another processor a short distance away. "It appears that much of it ran down the face of the unit. There _is_ a missing component."

"The hard-drive?"

"Affirmative."

"Then someone _was_ after something researched here." She looked again at the piece in her hand which had apparently offered nothing of interest to whomever orchestrated this.

"And destroyed the rest in order to cover up just what that something was," added Kirrahe. "The Dalatrass may well not know exactly what was retrieved."

"But why take all the scientists _and_ the security staff?" queried Knox.

It was something Shepard was wondering herself. This made little sense.

"Shepard!" Edi's voice rang out in the silence, full of alarm. "I am detecting a familiar energy reading!"

As had they all in the wake of Edi's announcement, Shepard had her gun poised. "What is it?"

Instead of answering, Edi spun slowly, seemingly pinpointing the location, then started walking forwards until she stopped at a wall. Prying away the panelling, she stood aside to reveal the source, and they gathered around it.

"Isn't that one of those artifact things?" asked Knox.

Shepard stared at the glowing orb, thankful for the field that protected her. Events were suddenly far more ominous. "The personnel _did_ walk out, but not of their own volition. They were being controlled by the Leviathans."

"We need to know exactly what research was done here; exactly what information the Leviathans are now privy to," declared Javik.

"Can't you take it to the Council?" Knox shrugged at Shepard. "Tell them what we discovered? Won't the combined might of the Council races be enough to force her to provide the information?"

Kirrahe looked at Shepard. "Your Corporal's new to politics."

Shepard grimaced in answer to the young soldier's questioning look. "If she's got something to hide, the first thing the Dalatrass will do is get rid of anything she doesn't want revealed."

"Without the hard-drives, only the Dalatrass has that information," continued Kirrahe, "and she certainly isn't about to share it, that much was made clear when she tried to have me gagged."

"Even now we know the Leviathans are involved?" questioned Knox.

"I doubt it will make any difference," answered a disillusioned Kirrahe.

Shepard was distracted by Javik crouching in place, his hand reaching out to touch the floor. He started to shiver, his eyes searching but not fixing on anything. She was tempted to touch him, to gain the vision of whatever he was seeing, but her past experience reminded her it was at the risk of falling into another coma. Javik growled, then snatched back his hand, standing slowly, his body still trembling.

"The people here have been under Leviathan influence some time. All I could see was darkness. All I could feel was a deep cold. All I could sense was their will. It overrode everything."

"Thank you for trying, Javik."

"Where does that leave us?" asked Knox, looking clueless as to what the prothean had just done.

The solution was a nerve-wracking one. Unfortunately for Shepard, she never baulked from a heart-pounding situation. Raising her pistol, she destroyed the artifact. The sound was deafening in the quiet, and when the silence returned it was unsettling. Shepard stood for a moment, staring down at the shattered pieces at her feet before finally voicing her next step. "Kirrahe. You said everything goes to the Dalatrass' office."

"Yes." Kirrahe's eyes then widened dramatically. "Are you suggesting…?"

Shepard ran her hands over her face, heaving a huge sigh. "I think I am."

oOo

Six salarian ships dropped out of FTL, their focus just ahead of them. One asari ship patrolled the area.

" _This is the Council-sanctioned vessel Kalioni. This area has been deemed a restricted zone by order of the Citadel Council. Identify yourselves or you will be fired upon."_

"We require access to the Crucible. Move aside." This came from all six cockpits, one after another, the same single tone emanating from each.

The response was a few seconds coming, due to the unusual reply they'd received. " _We've had no notification of your arrival. Stop engines while we get verification._ "

This time there was nothing. The salarian ships had only needed to travel a little closer. A pulse rang out from the lead ship, instantly plunging the _Kalioni_ into darkness. The asari vessel stood no chance against the six ships cannons. The explosion was spectacular, but the salarian ships carried on to their objective.

The Crucible floated, inactive in the vacuum of space. What was once the galaxy's saving grace, was now redundant. The Leviathans wanted it gone. They had felt the pulse that had flowed from the machine to end the Reapers, and had recognised it.

The ships fanned out, cannons locked, and they fired as one. A short while later, the Crucible was nothing but debris.

As quickly as they had arrived, the vessels moved on to their final destination.

** oOo **


	14. Against The Clock

It had been a while since Kaidan had been on Ilium. Compared to the rapid redevelopment of Earth and other worlds, the asari planet was slow in returning to the beautiful world of elegant architecture it had once been, the asari taking their time to re-build with unhurried forethought. Yet it seemed the same businesses were able to re-establish themselves faster than any others, wherever you were in the galaxy; the casinos, and other high-profit establishments wasted no time in getting back to business as usual. The district Kaidan walked through now was brimming with them, and had officially become the 'go to' place for gamblers.

Kaidan, however, wasn't interested in throwing away his credits on roulette wheels and quasar machines. He was here for only one reason: Kasumi Goto.

The Council had finally agreed that the issue on Rannoch was unlikely to cause problems for anyone other than the two quarian admirals responsible for it, and so Kaidan had been headed home and looking forward to surprising Rorie when Terra had called with her findings from the facility. The last thing he'd expected to hear was that the Leviathans were involved.

His wife had stunned him further with her plan to recover the research data from Linron herself. That was why he had requested the Alliance vessel transporting him to drop him here. He hadn't been able to rest over the risky situation Terra was placing herself in, and a certain thief had come to mind. After speaking with Liara, she'd called him back within a half hour stating she had good intelligence that Kasumi was on Ilium. So here he was, searching out a thief who just might improve the chances of Terra successfully infiltrating a prominent government building belonging to a race whom many considered the most intelligent species in the cosmos.

Looking around at the hundreds of casinos, it now appeared an impossible task to locate one person among the heaving masses, the streets thrumming with the cacophony of people talking and laughing amongst the muddle of music and advertisements from establishments competing for clientele. Though it was well into the evening here, on the Citadel it was approaching mid-morning, and he'd slept little in the night cycle. He stifled a yawn, the bright lights and noise doing nothing to chase away Kaidan's fatigue. Standing in the middle of the central plaza, he wondered just where to start.

"Spectre Alenko?"

Kaidan turned to the asari who had addressed him. "Can I help you?"

"Actually, I believe it's _I_ who can help _you_. The Shadow Broker requested I pinpoint someone of interest to you."

Surprise delayed his response. It couldn't be that easy... "Any luck with that?"

"Yes. I believe she's within the _Cerulean Casino_. It's a small distance from here. If you'll follow me, I have a sky-car waiting to take you there."

Gesturing for the asari to take the lead, Kaidan thanked the heavens for Liara T'Soni.

oOo

Shepard sat at her desk, having just finished a call with Rorie. Her daughter was a breath of fresh air amid the gravity that weighed her down. Listening to her daughter's carefree chatter was wonderful – Grandpa had been there when she woke up and had watched _Baby Blasto_ with her until he had to leave, Uncle James had made waffles, Aunt Jack had been practising biotics with her, and she was very excited about going out for lunch with Uncle ‘Gus’ later on. All Shepard wanted was to go home and hug her baby. Instead they were docking at Ilium. The silver lining in that scenario was that she'd be seeing her husband sooner rather than later. Shepard gave him a call.

"Hey," she smiled when he answered, the sound of a sky-car engine accompanying his image. From the way he had his attention fully on her, he wasn't driving. "Now docking. Need some help?"

_"Thanks to Liara, it's in hand, so hold tight. I left Clay at the docks to wait for you, though."_

"Then I'll go welcome him aboard. Were you completely honest about what he's letting himself in for?" she teased.

" _Madness and mayhem. He's been warned,"_ he joked back. Then whoever was driving spoke to him, and the sky-car was winding down. " _Gotta go, but I'll call when I'm on my way to you. Wish me luck._ "

"Luck."

With the call ended, Shepard left the cabin, leaning back against the wall of the elevator feeling leaden. Like Kaidan, she had some serious misgivings about pulling off this particular infiltration. A vacant, isolated facility was one thing, a staffed government office situated in the heart of Sur'Kesh's biggest city was another. With the security measures that would be in place there, she wasn't sure it was possible… without getting caught, and this wasn't a situation she could shoot her way out of. If the worst happened, she would surely be stripped of her Spectre status and locked up, in the Council's bid to appease the salarian leader. Yet she had no choice; she couldn't risk taking this to the Council without definitive proof, and they needed to know what the Leviathans had. What they'd extracted from the surviving hard-drive had only contained the info on the kakliosaurs - of little value to anyone but the krogan - and the distrust between the two species meant that the breeding program was on Tuchanka anyway. It was what had been taken that would reveal the most.

If working with a master thief at the top of her game was what it took to get out the other end, she was all for that. Only they were on a time limit. This had to be done tonight, before Linron's STG agents got released from quarantine and alerted their boss. Thanks to Liara, that pressure was lessened.

Shepard worried about her friend. There was clearly something Liara was holding back, but when Shepard had asked if she'd had a successful trip, Liara had side-stepped it with a hushed comment that she'd rather speak to her face to face. What Shepard had heard in Liara's voice was desolation. Whatever this was, it was bad.

Her thoughts and concerns were shut away as the elevator doors opened, and Shepard went to welcome her new engineer.

oOo

Walking beside James, Jack was wondering what the hell she thought she was doing. With Garrus taking Rorie out, Vega had decided to take the opportunity to get the few bits and pieces he owned from his ex's apartment. When he'd asked if she wanted to come, instead of scowling and asking why the fuck he'd think she'd want to go with him, she'd got suckered in by the kicked puppy look he had going on and simply sighed an impatient, "Whatever. Got nothing better to do." She should just leave him to it…

"You really think I'm stupid, Bella?"

His unexpected question had her momentarily confused. She didn't think that. "Don't take it personally. It's just your look."

A single brow rose at her dubious response.

"And it's just my way," she explained, grudgingly. "That's as close to an answer as you're going to get, so shut up or fuck off."

"Huh. Then I'll take it. Perhaps I'll wear glasses next time and blow your mind with my intelligence, Bella," he teased at her stereotyping.

Ignoring that dig, she chewed on whether to ask something she'd been wondering for a while. It didn't take long to give in to her curiosity. "Okay, I'm gonna bite – why the hell do you keep calling me that? And I'm perfectly prepared to decorate that far wall with you if it's after some family pet or a fucking prostitute or something."

"Never had pets _or_ prostitutes. Thanks for that last bit – ain't stupid enough not to be a little offended you think I need to pay for it. Just means beautiful, that's all," he shrugged, then gave her a side-long look with that rogue smile.

Jack stared at him, then shoved him, his weight meaning all she succeeded in doing was make him take the slightest side step. "Shut up, Vega," Jack said lightly. "Before you get yourself in more trouble."

James laughed quietly as he entered the apartment complex and headed towards a ground-floor door.

"Someone who treats you like that isn't worth pining for," Jack blurted out.

Slowing to a stand-still outside the door, James looked at her thoughtfully. When he spoke, his voice was low, like someone might hear. "I know it, and I'm getting over it. That pain was the shock of it all. I realised that it's been more than three years and we never made any plans for a future together. It's kinda weird. It's not like we even had anything in common." He announced his arrival, the door finally unlocking just before he resorted to using his own access key.

"Jay. I was hoping you'd…" The asari faltered at the sight of Jack, her eyes raking judgementally over the woman standing beside James. "What's this? Gone down to the lower levels already?"

Before Jack could punch the smart-mouthed bitch, James blocked her with his mass.

"You'll show my friend some respect. She knows the meaning of loyalty. That places her far above _you_."

Jack was rather impressed by his calm, firm tone that managed to quell her own fire, but she refused to acknowledge the effect his words had on her.

"Now, all I want is to get my stuff and I'll be outta here."

The asari came back into view as the muscled back moved from in front of Jack's face. Whilst Vega entered the apartment, Jack remained in the corridor trading the promise of death with the asari who instantly buckled and retreated back into the apartment. Lightweight. Jack didn't know what the jarhead saw in the bitch. She phased out, occupying her time by following a cockroach's journey towards her. Got to respect a creature that can make it through the stringent decontamination procedures. Then she remembered that the Leviathans had gotten through too, and she stomped the roach flat. The asari's raised voice broke through Jack's distracted mind and she strode inside to see the asari trying to stop Vega from leaving.

"Niree, I'm not interested. You can't win back trust when it's been lost."

"Come on, Jay. You know we were good together."

The pet name grated on Jack. "It's James, and it turns out he's got a lot more sense than I thought, so back off."

The asari didn't appreciate the interruption, and sent Jack a mocking look. "Fancy your chances? He's got more _taste_ , too."

"That's enough, Niree," growled James. "You don't know her."

"You've only got to look at her to see she has issues."

"We all have our demons. They define us as we strive to overcome them. Hopefully, that journey makes us better people in the process. But I guess you wouldn't know about that." James grabbed up a small bag he'd placed his possessions into and followed Jack out.

"Here. You can take this back," shouted Niree.

James turned in time to see the book of asari poetry he'd bought for her, flying towards him. It would have smacked him right in the face but Jack used her biotics to fling it at greater speed back at Niree who yelped as it hit her forehead with enough force to stagger her. The blue aura sparked around Jack with a fierceness that matched the woman herself.

"She's not worth it, Bella."

Jack blinked as James' name for her resonated its gentle tone. With one final sneer at the now-cowering asari, Jack turned on her heel and left, the sound of Vega's footsteps behind her.

"Bella."

Jack kept going, daring him to lay a hand on her. Anyone who touched her right now would regret it. But he didn't.

"Jack, please."

This time his voice was further away and she realised he'd stopped. Without thinking, she slowed and looked over her shoulder. Vega closed the distance but still respected her personal space.

"I'm sorry for those things she said. But thank you for coming with me."

But that wasn't what had Jack tetchy. It was Vega… She liked him. And she didn't know why. He wasn't her usual type: the kind in it for a no-strings good time. He probably was once, but not anymore. He'd - what would Shepard call it? – matured. Was she maturing, too? Fuck! She wanted to tell him to piss off and leave her alone. "I need to vent. I'm going to the Armax Arena. Coming?"

That stupid grin spread across his battered face.

"I'm with you, Bella."

She inwardly cursed the pleasant squirm that travelled through her, and made sure she threw him a glare before heading off. The dumb-ass just chuckled behind her.

oOo

Garrus was relieved to take time out. He'd been pouring over resolutions to the Citadel's security shortfalls all morning with his father, who had arrived from Palaven the evening before.

Their relationship was better than it used to be, particularly now that he was Executor – a position his own father had once coveted before injury had forced him to retire. That said, they weren't close; they were simply civil. When Garrus spoke, Teryck Vakarian actually heard him out before giving his opinion, instead of dismissing him mid-sentence and sparking Garrus' irritation, ultimately leading to verbal combat.

Garrus had requested his father's help because he acknowledged the veteran officer's experience, and he needed fresh perspective. That didn't dispel the rather tense atmosphere as Garrus waited for his father's judgement on how well he was performing as Executor. Some of that was probably due to Garrus' own feeling of failure after the Leviathans attack.

But what better way to forget about that awkwardness with his father than by fleeing to lunch with someone he had no need to prove anything to?

Only it hadn't worked out quite the way he'd hoped. Instead of insisting on collecting Rorie, he'd agreed with James and Jack that they drop her off on their way somewhere. In true Rorie style she'd run into his office, full of excitement and smiles, halted at the sight of his father in a seat beside him, and immediately launched into questions. As soon as she'd ascertained this new turian was Garrus' father she had decided she instantly loved him, closed the distance and hugged him. Garrus would never forget that look of surprise. Teryck Vakarian wasn't used to displays of affection, and he floundered under this tiny human's embrace.

When Garrus had announced they should go, Rorie had tugged at Teryck's hand, bouncing as she asked him to come too. His father had looked at him at a loss, and so Garrus had felt duty-bound to save him. With the prevailing inability to disappoint Rorie, he invited his father to join them.

Now they sat at a table in the corner of the restaurant, Garrus' back to the wall so he could see anything approaching, his father adopting the same defensive position at the adjacent wall, and Rorie choosing to squeeze right in between them. Her toy varren had its own seat on his father's other side, a glass of water placed carefully on the seat (as per her orders) in case Puppy was thirsty.

Despite the previously undesired presence of his father, Garrus was rather enjoying this, thanks to Rorie. Seeing his father inexpertly dealing with the curious human and self-consciously performing the occasional task she gave him of checking on Puppy, amused Garrus no end.

His father was now looking strangely at the little girl beside him who had broken out into an impromptu performance of a human rhyme, loud enough to attract the attention of several other diners. When she finished she even got some applause by one table of smiling asari, much to Rorie's glee.

"So…who is this Humpty Dumpty?" Vakarian Sr directed at Rorie.

Garrus sighed at the question he'd also once asked, with the expectation of it being some altered tale of a real person watered down for a child, but with some deep moral behind it.

"An egg," Rorie answered.

"An _egg_?" Teryck frowned. "An egg sat on a wall?"

"Uh huh. That's why he fell. He was the wrong shape." She then added sadly, "and he got broken on the floor."

Teryck looked at Garrus, who could almost see the silent perturbed question: 'What the hell's wrong with these humans?' Garrus held back the urge to laugh. Turian culture had no such senseless rhymes as humanity did.

"Uncle James breaks eggs," Rorie informed Teryck.

"I see."

"He makes them yummy. Would you like him to make you one?"

"No … thank you."

The waiter brought their food order and in her inquisitiveness Rorie reached out for something on Garrus' plate.

"Whoa! Don't eat that!" Garrus rushed out in alarm.

Her hand froze, and she fixed him with wide eyes. "Why?"

"Because it's turian and it can make you very ill," he warned.

She looked at the food on each of the plates either side of hers, and frowned. "Why?"

"Because… it does." Garrus winced at his own ignorance. "Ask Chakwas about it."

"Oh. Okay." Rorie withdrew her hand.

Satisfied he'd handled that reasonably well, Garrus went to take a bite, the fork almost at his mouth before a little hand clamped on his arm, restraining him.

"Uncle Gus! Don't eat it!" Rorie's eyes were even wider and very concerned for him.

Garrus looked down at his food, suspiciously. "Why?"

"It's turin! It makes you ill!" she explained, earnestly.

"Huh! Uh, Rorie? _I_ am turian."

She squinted back, looking at him oddly. "You make me ill, too?"

"No!" Garrus exclaimed in surprise. "Well, not unless you're planning on eating me. You're not, are you?" he teased.

"No!" The look on her face was horrified. "Rorie would never eat Uncle Gus! I love you!"

She looked so serious and sincere that Garrus had to clear his throat, trying not to see the look on his father's face as he silently watched the exchange. "Well, thank you. I love you, too. But what I meant was: I'm a turian so I can eat turian food. You're human so you have to eat human food."

Rorie looked at their plates, considering that, then picked up her fork. "Okay."

Garrus took a breath. Solved that one. He couldn't help the self-satisfied look in his father's direction. Then he noticed that Rorie only picked at her food and didn't eat it. "Something wrong with your meal?"

"It's human?" she peered up at him.

"That's right. Perfectly safe for you."

She frowned up at him in consternation. "But I don't want to eat a human."

A bark of laughter came from Teryck, much to Garrus' amazement.

"No- It's not actually a human!" Garrus spluttered at her statement. "It's food that's- Oh, I give up." He deflated under the astoundingly tough task of talking to a child. "Want some fruit?"

Pushing her plate away, she simply replied, "Uh huh."

oOo

Antella swore as he heard the incoming call. It had better not be Massani griping at him over the delay again... But it was Lawson. Settling in the pilot's seat of the rented ship he was getting sick of, he answered it with a swat of his hand.

"Miss Lawson. What can I do for you?" The grin he'd forced on his face was wasted as it proved to be a voice-call only.

" _What the hell is the hold-up, Antella?_ "

The unusually harsh sound of her words were slightly slurred, like she had partaken of a drink or two.

"Alenko didn't return to the Citadel with the ship he left on."

" _So your sources were wrong. Tell me, are you as equally incompetent as the people you use for intelligence?_ "

Taken aback by the aggression from a woman who he'd figured was only acting at being the assertive instigator in her quest for justice, Antella fish-mouthed while he tried to adjust to this new side of her.

"I can assure you-"

" _I don't want your assurances. I want this done. I want you to do what you were hired for, or do I have to find someone else who can?_ "

"I have this in hand, we just need to wait for Alenko to-"

" _Wait? He's a Spectre. He can go off at a seconds notice and for as long as he wants. Damn it, you're supposed to be hunting, so hunt. Do whatever you need to do to get him where you want him. I will not wait another twenty-four hours. Do you understand?_ "

Bristling at the way she was speaking to him, Antella knew it was just as well she couldn't see the sneer contorting his face. Who the hell did she think she was talking to him like that? He wasn't some shitty merc.

"Expedite the operation," was all he replied. "I'll re-plan." Antella ended the call. He wasn't grovelling at her feet. He was here to get himself set up in a life of luxury and get a little vengeance in the process. He didn't like not getting what he wanted, and he certainly didn't like being made to look a fool. Hackett, Anderson, Alenko and Shepard… They must have been laughing their heads off as they worked together to get him kicked out of the Alliance. The trial that had followed had been an insult. Thankfully, he had the old Admiral to call in a favour with. Dishonourable discharge… all because Shepard didn't like a bit of attention. Well, he deserved everything he was getting, and so did Shepard and her wretched family.

That's when the answer to his problem presented itself.

oOo

Kaidan strolled through the casino, not expecting to see any sign of Kasumi. He simply made himself as visible as possible, then bought a drink from the bar and made his way to a private table out of view. He'd barely settled in the seat when Kasumi materialised in the seat opposite him.

"Okay. What are you doing here?" She relaxed back in the chair with that familiar enigmatic shadow of a smile.

"Can't a guy just have a drink? Need I ask what _you_ are doing here?"

"Can't a girl just do some casual thieving?"

"Casual?" He gave her a look that told her he knew better. "You've just taken the whole casino, haven't you?"

The smile hinted at, was now fully-formed. "I left a little to tide them over for the next few minutes. Speaking of which, I should probably leave before they notice. Meet you outside?"

With Kasumi gone in the blink of an eye, Kaidan swigged back his drink and headed for the exit. An alarm went off behind him and he shook his head at how easy it was for the thief. Once outside, he didn't stop, instead making his way to a sky-car, Liara's agent long gone. By the time he was closing the driver door, Kasumi was sitting beside him.

"So?"

"We need your expertise." Kaidan started the vehicle and pulled into the main stream of traffic.

"Who's we?"

"This is big, Kasumi. What I'm about to tell you can't go any further."

"Heavy. You can trust me."

Despite her occupation, Kaidan did trust her. By the time he landed the sky-car at the docking bay, Kasumi had been filled in and was gaping at him.

"I'll understand if you don't want to do this. It's one hell of a risk."

"Are you kidding? I just can't believe I never considered doing it myself. I've never liked that Dalatrass. Way too stuck up. I'm in."

Kaidan was momentarily dumbstruck by the nonchalant reply. "Uh... Even though there's no pay-out at the end of it?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes the reward comes from simply beating the system. Thankfully, not a philosophy I adopt often, but for this I'll make an exception."

"Thank you, Kasumi."

"Thank me if we get that data," she added.

Exiting the vehicle, they walked towards the airlock. The side profile of the _Normandy_ could be seen through the windows, and Kaidan adored the sight of it due solely to the woman who commanded it.

"Can't believe I get to ride in the Normandy," said a rather star-struck Kasumi. "Is it true it has an AI watching over everything?"

"Edi's a part of the ship, yes. She sees _everything_ that goes on," Kaidan intentionally included, in case their new guest was considering plying her trade here, too.

"Really? Hm… Interesting."

Not enquiring further as to whether she'd just seen that as him issuing her a challenge, Kaidan stepped into the ship's airlock, waiting as the decontamination program ran over them with only one thing in his thoughts: on the other side of this door, Terra would be waiting for him.

oOo

When the medbay doors opened and Joker saw who it was, he groaned.

"What? Come to rub it in? Yes, I know you're flying my ship. Don't get used to it. I'm going to be back at the helm really soon."

Feeling every bit of contrite, Altair approached the bed, needing to make things right. "That's good to hear, Sir."

"Sure it is," Joker's voice dripped with scepticism at her seemingly heartfelt words.

"Commander, I'm so sorry. For what I said. I hit out at you, undeservedly, because… of my own… issue." Altair winced at her awkwardness. She suddenly felt extremely nervous as she broached a subject she was uncomfortable with. "The truth is, I look up to you. Immeasurably. You're the reason I joined the Alliance." The face that looked back at her had lost some its scowl as she got his attention. "I'd spent so long being told by m- … everyone, that I'd never be anything useful, and then I saw _you_ on the vids. You're the greatest pilot ever despite your disability. I know what people can be like; how they must have decided your worth just by what they saw, jumping to conclusions about you. Your courage and determination in the face of all that was inspiring to me. I ignored all the horrible words and followed your path. And I love it, Sir – flying. It's liberating."

Surprised by Altair's declaration, Joker saw the same look most people sent Shepard's way when they saw her: reverence. Remembering Shepard's request to establish a rapport, Joker decided that maybe he didn't mind so much.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. For me it was a case of 'who needs strong bones when I can have a ship at my disposal?' In here, none of that matters." It was as open-hearted as he'd ever been with someone he barely knew, and he was overly-conscious of Chakwas at her desk. Joker then became uncomfortably aware that he had no idea how to act his rank; it was never an issue when you sat by yourself the majority of the time. But Altair had been placed under him, directly, and he couldn't hide from it. He looked back at the young pilot. "Why were you getting hassled?"

"Something that happened a long time ago," she shrugged, eyes dropping briefly. "Did you have someone who inspired you to fly?"

Subject change noted, Joker backed off– figuring that's what Shepard would do. "Not exactly. It wasn't the same for me. I mean sure, I got a lot of stick, but I learned to deal with that. None of them mattered. At home, I had great parents who always supported me. When I said I wanted to fly, they said go ahead. That was all the encouragement I needed. Everyone else could eat my dust. And they did." Now for the 'encouraging superior' bit that Shepard did so easily. "And from what I've seen so far, you're doing the same." Joker hoped the words that tumbled from his mouth with ineptitude had at least sounded genuine. The change in her as she straightened, the proud smile emerging, told him he'd succeeded.

"Really?" Her eyes pinned his, needing his approval.

"What, now you doubt yourself? What happened to that young fresh pilot who sailed through the sims?" Joker's light-hearted comment made without thought caused her smile to falter, and he cursed himself - and then Shepard for thinking he could do this.

"She exaggerated," Altair admitted. "I can do the easy-" remembering their past conversation, she quickly corrected that, "I mean the routine stuff, but when I was out in combat scenarios…." She exhaled a breath of frustration. "To be honest, I have no idea why I was even chosen to train on the Normandy. I panic. It's like my brain stops functioning."

"Okay. Well…" Shit, what would Shepard say now? … "We'll work through it. You and me. Together." A little too much. Damn inner Shepard – nowhere near as good as the real thing. Altair was staring back at him.

"You'd do that? After the awful thing I said to you?"

"Look, I... over-reacted. And don't think you'll ever hear me say that again, so enjoy it." Uh oh. Was she about to cry?

Altair blinked rapidly, so as not to make a fool of herself. "Thank you, Sir."

"Okay, first rule: yes, I'm in charge but none of that Sir or title crap. It's Joker."

"Got it," she smiled. "You could call me Robbie."

"Let's not get carried away, Altair."

" _Altair._ " Shepard's voice filled the room. _"General Alenko and guest are aboard. Is re-fuelling complete?_ "

"Yes, Ma'am."

 _"Then we're ready to return to Sur'Kesh._ "

"Aye, aye, Admiral."

Joker started to shoo her away. "Now go fly my ship – carefully." Altair left the room much happier than she'd entered, so Joker supposed he'd done alright.

"That was very kind of you, Jeff."

He looked over at Chakwas who had spun in her chair to face him. "Yeah, well… you know, Shepard asked me to help her, so… Stop grinning at me," he glowered back. "Don't you have something to probe?"

Chakwas quirked a brow. "You do realise you're my only patient?"

Joker sank back into his pillow with a moan. "I've seriously got to learn to think before I speak."

oOo

The Tuchanka sun felt hotter than normal, but Wrex knew it was merely the combination of the immense anger that threatened to send him into a blood rage, and his exhausted body feeling the effects more than usual. He hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours, and still he couldn't afford to rest. He and Bakara had been trying to calm the other clan chiefs.

They'd spent hours going over the mess borne from the information sent to all clans except Urdnot. It had left him on the back-foot. The clans had united in rage, and he'd been left to play catch-up, a lone clan-head against a mass of leaders who would like nothing more than to wage war over what they'd learned. Not that he blamed them - Wrex wanted the same thing, but Bakara tempered him, and above all, everything Shepard had done to give them a future; one that would be in serious jeopardy if they gave in to their impulse for vengeance.

If he couldn't control this situation, things were going to get ugly very soon. Problem was, he had no idea how to get his hard-headed brethren to back off and think logically. It just wasn't the krogan way. And that could finish them, once and for all.

**oOo**


	15. On Thin Ice

Kaidan laid on his side, captivated by the exquisite face of the remarkable woman whose life he felt honoured to be a part of so inextricably. She was asleep, her position mirroring his own. Tracing a thumb softly over the scar along her cheekbone, he then ran it lovingly down her cheek to her jaw. She'd been quietly fretting about what they planned to do on Sur'Kesh, the weight of her task and its consequences should it fail, dragging her down with its magnitude. Here, she was peaceful in a way only deep slumber would allow in the wake of the Leviathans return.

The blue glow of the aquarium illuminated Terra's bare arm, making it look like biotics were alight beneath her skin. Caressing a path from her shoulder to her hand where it rested between them, Kaidan regarded the rings on her finger, smiling at the memories. The red diamond ring he'd given her when he'd proposed during her first-ever date, still stood proud and bright, despite the tarnished band that held it. She'd refused to get it prettied up – it had been through the Reaper wars and, like her scarred skin, it told a story of endurance through the worst of times. Next to it sat her wedding ring, given to her by Edi, at Joker's expense. Matching Kaidan's, it was completely unscathed, the tough materials used to construct it, living up to their reputation. Victory rings, Edi had called them. That they were here, together, four wonderful years later, was a glorious victory.

Leaning in, Kaidan pressed a gentle kiss to lush lips that smiled beneath his as she returned to consciousness. Her eyes opened to reveal the dark, warm pools of chocolate that welcomed him in to the beautiful soul beyond. He pulled her closer, wanting to feel every inch of her against him. She didn't resist, even though they would be arriving back at Sur'Kesh soon. They'd spent hours poring over the schematics and security details Liara had unearthed, and working out a plan with Kasumi. Terra had then devoted even more time to learn the lay-out off by heart, unable to rest until it was branded into her brain. As Kaidan shuddered with pleasure from his wife's touch, only one thing invaded his thoughts before his senses were completely reigned by the woman in his arms: this mustn't fail.

oOo

Leaving her own ship tethered to the side _,_ Aethyta breezed onto Liara's vessel, the _Avastus,_ which had been on route to rendezvous with Feron when Aethyta had called to announce her need to meet.

"Father," Liara greeted her. "I have to say, I am surprised you were out here in the middle of nowhere. What were you doing?"

"I just came from the Crucible site."

"The Crucible? Why?"

"Because I attended that damn matriarchs meeting you wanted me to. Hate that place. Filled to the brim of pretentious old hags who are more concerned with whether they look as young as maidens than with what's happening beyond their snooty little noses."

Liara knew that was true. They wore their airs and graces as a way to elevate them above the rest, and thought they knew it all. They knew nothing, because they weren't really interested in anything other than image. To the masses, the asari were still the more enlightened race, but there were those who knew the truth of how the asari clung to the remains of a tattered culture, and the matriarchs closed ranks because of it.

"Boring, as expected. Nothing particularly interesting. That was until Shepard brought me up to date over old pucker-face's deception and the empty research facility. That Dalatrass is a bigger menace than a hanar in heat. I've been saying it for years, but do the other matriarchs listen? Oh no. They just brush me off as paranoid while they kiss her ass. At least _someone's_ prepared to listen to me - I advised Shepard not to tell the matriarchs."

As had the Primarch, thought Liara. Like Victus and Aethyta, she knew the matriarchs would be of no help; that they'd likely inform the Dalatrass because they saw a kinship with the more studious race than the more aggressive turians and humans. Not that they'd be so obvious in their choice; the matriarchs worked hard at keeping the illusion of cooperation and openness with their allies. That's why she'd urged Aethyta to attend the meetings – to stay in the loop. Liara also knew that Aethyta didn't mind half as much as she made out, because her presence irked the other matriarchs, which made it worth the self-sacrifice. "You mentioned a meeting," prompted Liara.

"There was a maiden who'd come in front of the matriarchs with a concern over her mother," continued Aethyta, getting back on topic. "A technician on the Kalioni, last sent to patrol the Crucible's no-fly zone. The kid had been in contact with her mother when they'd had to end their conversation to deal with an issue. The last thing her mother had said to her was that she'd call her straight back. That didn't happen. The other matriarchs took the stance that it was likely a communications issue, so are content to wait two days for the patrol ship taking over their shift to assist the Kalioni if needed. No surprise, there. Given what I now know about the Leviathans recent move, it seemed too coincidental to ignore, so I went to check it out. It's gone, Liara. The Kalioni's in pieces, and so is the Crucible."

"The Crucible has been destroyed…" Liara could only wonder why. _If_ the Leviathans were behind it then they must have felt threatened by it in some way. Yet there was little she could do to find out how, with the Crucible gone. Her focus had to remain on the pulses. "Did you retrieve the black-box from the Kalioni?"

"Am I the gorgeous result of asari/krogan loving?" Aethyta passed over the flight recording.

"Then I just need to pick up Feron and compare any readings. Thank you. I will spread the word to all concerned, and be in contact with you soon."

Before she could turn away, Aethyta caught her arm, perturbed by the lack of any response over her previous comment – no impatient sigh, embarrassed shake of her head, or disapproving frown. That wasn't her girl.

"What's going on Little Wing?"

"You know what-"

"Not the Leviathans. Don't play dumb with me, honey. I know you're too smart for that. You're not yourself." Aethyta watched in dismay as Liara almost shattered before her.

"No, you are right. I am not myself. And I never will be again. Everything has changed, and there is nothing I can do about it. I promise I will explain, when I'm ready... but not now. There is so much to be done, and I need to focus. It is already so hard... So please, do not ask me again."

Liara scurried away, leaving Aethyta to stare after her, truly troubled by her daughter's anguish.

oOo

The Leviathans watched through hundreds of eyes as the salarian ships landed at their final destination: the home of their most productive and strongest tools.

" _The lesser races pathetic attempts to rebel will soon be proven futile,"_ said the Second.

 _"Yes,"_ uttered the Third. _"We are on the cusp of their final lesson."_

 _"Our supremacy is undeniable,_ **"** finished the First.

The scientists would take their places within the new labs to use the data, the security agents' purpose would remain the same – to protect the buildings and its contents. As for the prize specimen that came with them… It was time to extend the area of their influence here; to bring more under their control. Then they would loose a fierce army that would destroy the child and all who protected her.

oOo

Through a combination of the _Normandy's_ stealth drive getting them past the planet's outer defences, Cortez's excellent shuttle skills in staying under the radar as they closed in on the city, and finally, Liara's agents getting them from the outskirts and through the moonlit city undetected, Shepard and Kasumi stood hidden from view a short distance from the salarian building they aimed to enter.

The Dalatrass had created a status symbol, to be sure, overpowering the surrounding area with its size and structure, but above all, it had a strangely oppressive feel, made all the worse by the stark absence of plant life within its grounds. Nothing about it was welcoming. Grey, unembellished stone rose up with severity from gravelled ground, its design reminding Shepard uncomfortably of the Shroud on Tuchanka. The building was at odds with those found throughout the rest of the city, which were more like those on the Citadel. Two-storey-high thick railings encircled the area, keeping all at bay while maintaining the imposing view to those on the outside, lasers running along the top to deter any who might attempt to scale them.

They hadn't counted on Kasumi Goto.

After locating a blind spot in the coverage of the security cameras that scanned the area, and waiting for the patrol team to pass, they were ready to go. With practised ease, the thief scaled the boundary and placed a device at the peak that, when activated, acted as a reflective surface that caused the lasers to bounce back on themselves and created a gap wide enough for a person to pass. That's just what Kasumi did, kicking off from the fence into a perfect hand-stand in the gap she’d made. Then she launched herself off, performed a neat somersault, and landed with an astoundingly quiet crunch on that wretched gravel within the perimeter.

"Yeah, right," Shepard murmured wryly to herself.

Shepard had no such hopes of being able to copy that particular move, instead opting for a running leap to get as much height as she could, hauling herself up, and carefully straddling the fence without hitting the lasers before manoeuvring the rest of her over so she dangled. Hanging from one hand, she detached Kasumi's device leaving no trace of tampering for the patrol team to notice, and dropped to the ground. To her credit, she achieved the same soft touchdown as her partner had.

"Not bad, Shep," commended Kasumi, under her breath. "Not many could do that without making a racket. I see why you're such a successful infiltrator. Maybe I could learn something from you."

"Thanks. And ditto."

Most intruders would at this point have fallen foul of the heat sensors that lined the building's perimeter and raised an alarm at anything larger than the small creatures that might roam into the area. Thanks to Liara, they had known about that measure, their suits tinkered with to skew the internal readings to read hotter than it really was, hence the cold spreading throughout their thermals. It hadn't felt too bad when they'd first activated them on the other side of the enclosure, but already Shepard could feel the chill causing her to shiver. She tried not to – it was counter-productive.

The footsteps of the second two-man patrol had them cloaking and heading across the courtyard to make use of the shadows cast by the building itself, timing their own steps with the guards' to ensure they weren't heard, and situating themselves directly under a camera where it couldn't detect them as their cloaks died.

They waited, barely breathing, as the two salarian agents approached. Then Kasumi was fading out again, and Shepard imagined the thief creeping up behind them and hacking an omnitool in order to copy the entry-code. When Kasumi materialised beside her sooner than she'd anticipated, Shepard jumped.

"Okay, I'm officially impressed," Shepard whispered, her lips trembling with cold as they made their way over to the small entrance used by the security personnel. Kasumi recreated the identification code to bypass the entry system.

"This is pretty standard stuff when you aim high like I do," imparted Kasumi, casually.

They cloaked as they entered, quickly heading straight for the security station, the lay-out just as Shepard expected. It was manned by two more salarians, facing a multitude of screens that flicked from one camera view to another, but when you couldn't be seen it didn't matter. A few strokes of Kasumi's omnitool and she'd hacked into the nearby security sever and dealt with all the cameras in the building, one by one, checking to confirm there were no people in the images before effectively taking a snapshot. The images that rotated on the screens were now nothing more than a collection of freeze-frames. It wouldn't prevent them being seen by those patrolling the corridors, but they intended to stay cloaked whenever possible.

Finding a more secluded area, they re-adjusted their suits, welcoming the warmth that slowly reheated their shivering bodies, and would hopefully stave off the mild hypothermia. Moving further into the main part of the building, they were focused on getting to the top floor where Linron's office resided. Being on the hundredth floor, they'd decided to get there the express way.

"Ever ridden an elevator from the outside?" asked Kasumi while they pressed themselves into an alcove, knowing their cloaks would fail shortly.

"I have. Whilst being attacked by Cerberus. We also had to hop from one to another in mid-flight."

"Damn it. You've got me beat! Is there _anything_ you haven't done?" Kasumi shimmered back into view, as did Shepard, the two women looking at each other.

Shepard sighed with weariness at the thought of what she'd done over the years. "This is new," she murmured, then reactivated her cloak and crossed the spacious reception lobby to call the elevator. They kept to the side, one person exiting, unaware of their presence, and leaving the cab empty. Inside, Shepard punched the ninety-ninth floor – only the Dalatrass had need to go right to the top - and wasted no time in getting up onto the roof, Kasumi already there.

Crouching for stability, the elevator raced them upwards, the displaced air buffeting them as they rose. Once they arrived, they slipped back down into the lift and exited, then took the single flight of stairs to the top floor.

Although they knew what to expect in terms of floor-plan, no one had any idea just what security measures the Dalatrass had in place within her terminal. But it was time to find out.

oOo

Leaning in the entrance to the Hollows, Wrex looked out at the emerging oasis' that dotted the landscape. In the distance, the buildings of Urdnot could just be seen, and it was all in peril.

"We have bought time."

Wrex grunted back at Bakara as she came up behind him, his gaze remaining on the view. "What does it matter? The result will be the same. There's no going back from this."

"There has to be, Wrex. We must not lose what we've suffered so long to achieve."

He nodded slowly. "I say we bring Shepard in."

"I agree. She's respected by many here. Her words will add weight to our own. She may be able to calm this – on both sides."

"Damn salarians. They couldn't just leave us be," he growled.

"Do not lose yourself to your own rage, Wrex. Composed heads will save us all, not heated ones. All of our children's lives depend on it."

They started for the tomkah. This call would be made in the safety of Urdnot's camp. Settling in the seat, and listening to the engines rumble, the wheels crunching over the hard sandy roads, Wrex realised there was once a time when the thought of bringing in outside help would have seemed weak even to him. Krogan needed no one to aid them in battles. How wrong and juvenile that was. He wanted Shepard's help. He needed it. He couldn't face the possibility that they would all return to that state of precarious existence.

Salarians… He'd like nothing more than to obliterate every single one of them, and he had to dig deep to find the logic in denying himself revenge.

oOo

Kaidan despised waiting when it came to getting Terra back within reach, and, like Kirrahe, he lingered restlessly in the CIC. His edginess was made all the worse by the fact that she was out of radio contact – the damn scramblers that surrounded the building prevented them from communicating. He had absolutely no idea what was happening down there.

"General, I've got an incoming call-"

"Shepard?" He had to hold himself back from lurching towards Traynor. Despite his impatience, he knew it was far too soon. Had something gone wrong?

"No, Sir. Sorry. It's Urdnot Wrex. He's asking to speak with Shepard, urgently."

"Put him through to the war room. I'll take it."

"Yes, Sir."

Hustling into the war room, Kaidan was already uneasy. Wrex never called _urgently_. Nothing bothered the krogan leader. Whatever this was, it was guaranteed to be a krogan-thumping headache.

oOo

Emerging onto the Dalatrass' floor was like walking into a penthouse. The door from the stairwell opened onto a foyer complete with an unstaffed reception desk and expensive but uncomfortable-looking sofas, set amongst marble-like floors and walls. The light was only dimmed here, hinting that someone was still working, despite the late hour. So far the only people they'd come across were those on guard….

Shepard made a gesture and they split in two directions - Shepard heading right, into the boardroom.

" _This is some personal quarters she has here,_ " came Kasumi's hushed voice. _"The Dalatrass likes to chill out in style. Very nice… Think she'd notice if I took a painting or two? Ooh! I could slip that little statue right into my suit_."

Deciding that Kasumi would look but not touch – this once – Shepard chose not to answer. Her gaze was fixed on another door at the opposite end of the room on the left. The office. She remembered that it had two entrances – one from the boardroom and the other from her quarters.

" _I'm at the office door._ _Hold on. I've got a sensor, works to magnify sound. I'll attach it, see if I can pick something up._ "

Standing in the boardroom as she waited, the tension inside Shepard ratcheted, helped along by the inordinate silence punctuated only by the whisper of her own inhalation. If there was someone on the other side, it would be Linron.

" _It's occupied. Guess the Dalatrass is a serious workaholic. Not so good for_ **us** _._ "

Shepard could have sworn, retreating back to the reception area, Kasumi joining her.

"What now?" questioned the thief.

Chewing on the inside of her bottom lip, Shepard considered how to get this done. "We need a distraction. Something that will draw her out."

"Easy. Fire alarm." Without further ado, Kasumi went to the terminal at the reception desk and hacked into the system, setting off an alarm on the eightieth floor. Cloaking for good measure, they tucked themselves against the reception desk, observing Linron exit from her private area and enter the elevator that had arrived, complete with four security staff to escort her to safety. The moment the lift doors closed, Shepard and Kasumi hurried into the office.

"She's cautious. She still locked down her terminal." Then Kasumi shrugged, still studying the machine that sat on the large, solid desk. "No matter. We'll get through, anyhow." Her omnitool was running over the processor. "Hm. Very sophisticated."

"Is it going to be a problem?"

"Please," Kasumi retorted. "I could do this in my sleep."

"Liking the confidence," answered Shepard. She needed to hear that, her nerves stretched taut. Letting Kasumi do her work, Shepard moved to what she knew was a one-way window, looking down at the gathered personnel, Linron in their midst, gesturing wildly in agitation. In less than seven minutes the alarm stopped, and they were re-entering.

"That was fast," muttered Kasumi.

"They're salarian. They're nothing if not efficient." Shepard turned in place, her eyes running over a chess-board that sat next to the terminal on Linron's desk. The pieces were large, one side made from obsidian, the other like alabaster, all lined up and facing each other, two armies ready for the first move.

"Well, I'm just as quick. I'll have this cracked in three… two… one! … Damn it!"

Joining Kasumi at the desk, Shepard spotted the piece of hardware that had emerged from the terminal. "Retinal scan. Should have known it would be more than a simple hack."

"Hey, it was a hard hack," pouted Kasumi.

"I don't see a way past this."

"Don't be such a pessimist."

"Realist. Kasumi, Linron will be back any moment."

"Good. We need her." Kasumi opened her omnitool again, and gave Shepard a grin.

"No way. You have something for that, too?"

"You should have more faith, Shep."

"Pull this off and I'll never doubt you again."

"Stay here. I'll get the scan and send it to your tool. Then I'll do something to distract her while you get the data."

"It's going to be tight."

"It's going to be a thrill," smiled Kasumi.

They both heard the ping of the elevator's arrival.

"Showtime," Kasumi announced, vanishing from view.

Shepard readied the data disc and her omnitool, working to button down every uncertainty and fear until she was steady and focused. They were so close, and though it seemed impossible, this is what Kasumi did – successfully. If this was an enemy stronghold she'd have none of this insecurity, Shepard reasoned with herself. Only it wasn't. This came with a doozy of a consequence not just for herself, but also the Alliance.

Left with that concerning thought, she could only relinquish the situation to Kasumi's hands.

…

Kasumi watched from the shadows as Linron exited the elevator but stood in the foyer surveying the area thoughtfully. That was bad… She suspected something. They had to get this done and leave.

Cloaking, she walked right up in front of the Dalatrass and started the scan, moving with the Dalatrass as the salarian leader slowly turned, walked to the boardroom entrance and searched the room with her eyes. Kasumi didn't even dare swallow, waiting for the scan to complete. A subtle vibration signalled the scan was done at the same time as her cloak warned her its time was up. Kasumi deftly scooted around Linron, re-appearing directly behind her, then promptly cloaking again. She backed away and sent it to Shepard, then continued to watch Linron scrutinise her environment.

…

Shepard opened Kasumi's file and it formed into a sharp holo image of Linron's eye. Angling it in front of the retinal scanner, she mentally prayed. As good as it looked, she had misgivings about whether it could get the detail required to fool the machine. She was rather startled, and extremely relieved, when the terminal lit up with full access. She could've kissed Kasumi at that moment. Her fingers raced over the keypad for what she'd come here for. In seconds, she'd located the files and started the copy, perturbed at the size. This would take time.

…

Having been satisfied with the boardroom, Linron went into her personal area and was giving it the same inspection she had previously. Kasumi was glad she'd left the statue she'd been so tempted to take as a trophy; Linron would have noticed it missing for sure. There was nothing out of place, of that Kasumi was certain, but then Linron was striding towards her office with purpose, and Kasumi had to think fast, sending a false call to the reception terminal. Linron stopped at the chime, turning towards her reception, but instead of going to answer it as Kasumi thought she would, the salarian opened her omnitool and locked the office doors.

"Don't bother trying to leave. Security's on their way." Linron folded her arms as she spoke loudly through the office door.

Knowing how important Shepard was to the fate of… well, _everyone_ , Kasumi was on the verge of sacrificing herself in the hope that it would give the Spectre a chance to get out. Before she could drop her cloak, she received a message from Shepard – the Admiral wasn't expecting to get out of this one, but she _did_ want Kasumi to. Settling out of sight of the arriving STG agents, Kasumi could only wait for her chance.

…

The doors unsealed simultaneously and Shepard knew what was coming through. Linron's well-armed security agents swarmed in, guns raised as they encircled her, shouting at her to put her hands in the air. She did as she was told, not fighting back when she was forced to her knees, her hands wrenched behind her back to be secured in cuffs. They searched her but found no weapons; shooting anyone wasn't ever going to be an option so she'd left them behind. After removing her omnitool, they backed away, and Linron approached, a self-assured look on her face.

"Shepard. I'd wondered why my agents weren't responding to my calls. Was it you or Kirrahe who disposed of them?"

"I wouldn't harm them. They'll turn up tomorrow. I just needed some time."

"To break into my office? You've over-stepped, Admiral. You understand that your Spectre title means nothing now. The Council won't protect you from this, and you've placed your precious Alliance at odds with me. Salarian ties to the other Council races are far stronger than humanity's, regardless of your success with the Reapers. This will not go unpunished."

Linron turned to her desk and removed the data-disk from her terminal. "You almost succeeded. Hoping to take down our planet defences perhaps? Make it easier for your beloved krogan to gain their revenge?"

"You know full well what I came here for. I want to know what the Leviathans took from that research facility."

"The Le-?" Linron faltered at that information, processing the implications of such powerful influences at work, then recovered her cool stare. "Take her to a cell," she snapped to her agents.

As Shepard was dragged to her feet, Linron stepped into her space.

"You won't ever see the light of day again for what you've done. And neither will this." She placed the data-disk on her desk, picked up the obsidian king-piece from her chess board, and slammed it down on the disk before replacing the king neatly in its place.

Shepard stared at the shattered remains that had contained the files as she was hauled out of the office, Linron ordering the room sealed and guards posted at each door; the whole building was to be searched for other intruders. The only thing left for Shepard to hope for was that Kasumi would make it out.

**oOo**


	16. The Darkest Hour

Kaidan made it as far as the central console of the war room before he felt the need to brace himself on it. His talk with Wrex had been everything it had promised to be: galaxy shaking.

Linron had plans to strike at the krogan. It was like the quarian and geth issue all over again, only he doubted that this conflict would end as genially. Relations were unravelling.

The intel on just how Linron would accomplish this wasn't detailed. The leaked files were sketchy at best, much of it removed. The krogan had judged it to be a destroyed file that had been recovered and sent on to them, but Kaidan thought it far more likely that the missing data had been deliberately removed in order to give just enough fuel to enrage the fiery race without its benefactors tipping their own hand as to what they had. The krogan receiving this information from an unknown source seemed far too coincidental to Kaidan; having the united races warring with each other again would work in the Leviathans favour. After requesting Wrex send him the files, he'd had Edi confirm that the data originated from the facility.

Wrex had wanted Terra's assistance. With the Saviour of the Galaxy and official defeater of Reapers standing beside him before the clan chiefs as a united front, it might just give them enough pause to listen to reason. When Kaidan had told him just what Terra was doing – attempting to obtain the research data that could quite possibly fill in all the blanks of what Wrex was now privy to, and that it was likely connected with the Leviathans - it had fired Wrex up. The old krogan had recognised the precarious position Terra had placed herself in, regardless that she didn't know about the latest embroilment, and he'd ended the call stating he now had something else to use in convincing the other chiefs not to rush into war.

Straightening, Kaidan's thoughts remained on Terra, and he walked back to the CIC, running his hands through already tousled hair, hoping there was some news from her.

When he emerged, Traynor was talking with Cortez over the comm, Kirrahe closing the distance. Spinning to face Kaidan, there was concern in the Specialist's eyes.

"Sir. Flight Lieutenant Cortez is requesting your counsel."

Without a word, Kaidan took her place, vaguely aware of Edi approaching. "Cortez? What's happening?"

" _General. I'm picking up a lot of comm chatter from the salarians down here. They're amassing a search party across the city area for anyone associated with the Normandy._ "

"That's troubling," commented Kirrahe.

Concern flooded through Kaidan. Terra had been discovered, but had she gotten out? She'd have checked in if she had... "How secure is your position?"

" _Secure for now, Sir- Hold on. I've got an incoming call from Ms Goto; patching it in. You're through to the General, Ms Goto_."

"Kasumi. Talk to me," demanded Kaidan, desperately, because if Kasumi was the one calling in then Terra wasn't able to, and he needed to know why.

" _The Dalatrass is one sharp salarian. Or extremely paranoid."_

Kaidan could hear her breath hitch, then expel in a rush that told him she'd just leapt off something and landed.

 _"The boss lady was in her office, so I set off a fire alarm to get her out. Only it made her suspicious. We still needed time to get the files when Linron returned, which meant I had to create a distraction. ...I'm sorry. I messed up, Kaidan. Routing a call to an unmanned desk, when anyone working there would know there was no-one staffing it, gave the game away. She locked down her office with Shep inside, and alerted security._ "

" _You left her there_?" blurted out Cortez. " _Sorry._ "

Kaidan didn't admonish him – the same pre-judgement had crossed _his_ mind.

" _Honestly? I was going to give myself up with the hope they'd think I was alone. But_ _Shep sent me a message before they closed in._ _So I did what she told me to._ "

"It's okay, Kasumi." His own instinct was to storm down there and do whatever it took to free his wife, but she'd made him promise that, if things went bad, he'd retreat back to the Citadel and do what he could to help her father rescue the critical situation it would lead to. He was already wondering whether there was anything the Council would do on his word alone. The krogan held some semblance of proof that Linron was creating trouble, but Kaidan doubted the Council would accept such incomplete data. With their hand tipped, Linron would already be limiting any potential damage, readying answers to any questions the Council might send her way, and attempting to prove that Terra was acting without just cause. He detested the image in his head of her locked in a cell for doing what she had to. Again. Now it was _his_ turn to do the unpalatable: leaving her behind. "Can you get back to the shuttle?"

" _I'm thinking any human on the streets here is going to be subject to close examination. That alone gives me a reason to try._

" _I can hold tight,"_ assured Cortez. " _I just hate that we're bugging out on Shepard._ "

"I get that, believe me I do, but we have no choice. Our only avenue to getting Shepard freed is with the Council's pressure." Fearing Hackett's support would count for nought now, they did at least have Victus. Terra and Hackett's decision to bring the turian in now seemed prophetic.

" _Aye, aye, Sir,"_ came Cortez's despondent reply.

"Kaidan," said Edi. "You should be aware that the salarian fleets have been authorised to search out and seize the Normandy. We may need to move position in order to remain undetected."

He swore in his head. With a rookie at the helm, the possibility of getting into a situation out here didn't sit well with Kaidan, but at least they had Edi. "We'll do our best to be ready to receive you, Lieutenant," he finished into the com.

" _Understood. Cortez out._ "

Disconnecting, Kaidan looked at the faces that matched his own dejected one, trying to find the words that would give them the hope he was struggling to find himself. "We'll get her released. She's Admiral Shepard. If we make enough noise about it, the galaxy will stand up for her. They owe her one."

"A really big one," sighed Traynor.

oOo

Jack was torn from her sleep at the sound of Rorie's cry. Grabbing up the sheet and wrapping it around her, she raced out of the guest room and up the stairs, entering Rorie's room to see her sitting upright, a soulful face staring back at her in the warm muted hue of the nightlight, the soft toy clutched tightly in her little hands. Jack had seen the claw-machine after wandering the Silversun Strip and had immediately thought of Rorie. She'd gotten the toy on the first go, and had laughed when she saw it was a varren. When it had come to offering it to Ror, she'd found herself ridiculously nervous about it, like she'd put herself into the position of being rejected. Only Rorie had lit up, bounced and clapped at the sight of the toy, had taken it reverently to be hugged against her chest, and threw herself at Jack to give her the same love. Ror had treasured it ever since, and it always made Jack feel lighter inside to see it. But tonight that feeling was over-shadowed by her concern, and she approached the youngster.

"What's wrong, Ror?"

"I had a bad dream," Rorie said, tears welling in her eyes.

Jack relaxed. Then she wondered what she was supposed to say. She tried to think back to when she was young. Not a time she liked to return to, but she remembered having a lot of nightmares until she'd realised that her dreams couldn't hurt her – not like the things that happened in the daytime. However, Jack tried to look past that, to what she might've wanted afterwards, if only there'd been anyone who'd remotely cared. Her hand already on Rorie's arm, she sat on the edge of the bed to give her a hug, but Rorie already knew what she wanted, and was climbing onto her lap for that cuddle, burrowing into Jack's side with complete trust that she would keep her safe. It took Jack's breath away. She'd done nothing to earn it.

"Something naughty chased me, and it was dark and cold and scary," whispered Rorie.

Jack thought of the Leviathans and it made her feel angry. "Don't _ever_ let anything frighten you. You fight back. Change it, Ror, because it's just a dream. You've got everything you need inside you."

"I do?"

"Yeah. A light in the darkness, a shield to protect you, and a great big shove to send it away."

"My botics make light," Rorie looked up at her excitedly in understanding, then calling up her inner-energy and lighting up her bedroom further with a gentle blue. "And I can do bah-rer."

Jack had no idea what that meant, until Rorie demonstrated that one too, with a barrier that encompassed the whole bed.

"And I can throw-"

"That's great, Ror," intervened Jack, quickly, before Rorie could show her that too. "In your dreams you only have to think about doing it and it'll happen. So now you can go back to sleep." She laid Rorie back, but a tiny hand grasped her arm.

"Antie Jack? Can you come with me?"

It amazed Jack that she didn't feel half as fucked up when this little girl was around. "Sure." She settled in beside Rorie, who snuggled up to her once again. "You won't see me, but I'll be there, keeping you warm so you won't feel the cold." Jack tightened her arms around Rorie to prove it.

…

James waited outside the bedroom, leaning against the wall with arms crossed, until he could hear the slow breathing that would indicate Rorie had returned to sleep. He'd woken at the sound of Rorie's earlier cry, and had been hoisting himself from the sofa where he'd dozed off, when Jack had run up at an impressive pace. At the voices, he'd stopped and listened, not wanting to intrude because Jack - _Bella_ – was doing a great job. With a few words she'd empowered Rorie and sent her back to sleep. He couldn't have done better himself.

He'd seen a whole other side to Bella since they'd been on baby-sitting duty, and he liked what he saw.

oOo

Shepard's arms ached. With her cuffed hands still behind her back, her gaolers had deliberately attached the cuffs high enough to the wall of the cell she'd been dumped into that it put pressure on her contorted muscles and forced her into a submissive bowing posture. As she was already standing she couldn't get any height to alleviate the strain, and eventually her legs would tire. The physical discomfort was to create a psychological effect on her. If they thought it would work on her, they were mistaken. She'd been through a lot worse.

Memories of her days on Elysium surfaced. Her treatment under her then superior officer, Lieutenant Antella, had first conditioned her for more physical and psychological hardship than most took so early in their careers. Now she was far stronger-minded; been through hell and back more than once, and this didn't even register on those scales. So instead of obsessing over her situation and lingering on the increasing ache, she placed herself into the meditative state Samara had once taught her, and became detached.

oOo

" _We have the shuttle, Sir_."

"Thanks, Altair." Kaidan hesitated before he gave the order. "Get us out of here. To the Citadel."

" _Aye, aye._ "

Unable to make eye contact with his wife's crew for fear of seeing disapproval over his decision, Kaidan went to get a more detailed account of what had happened down there, a persistent despair riding with him down to the cargo bay.

Kasumi was waiting outside the opening elevator doors. Before either of them could say a word, the ship began shuddering violently.

"Altair, what's going on?" Kaidan demanded to know, Cortez rushing over to join him.

" _We've got salarian ships closing in! What do I do! Oh my God! I can't crash the Normandy! Should I fire!?"_

"No! They're not the enemy, Altair." They couldn't fire on their allies, especially in their own territory – it would be seen as an act of war. With Cortez beside him, Kaidan hit the button that would take them back to the CIC. "Evasive manoeuvres only. Cortez is coming to you." He wondered why he hadn't heard from Edi in the same moment he realised the elevator wasn't functioning. "Edi?"

" _I…am currently…experiencing operational…issues._ "

" _Sir, we were hit with several disruptor blasts from four ships_ ," informed Traynor. " _It's overloaded a lot of our systems, including Life Support and the AI Core_."

It was an extremely debilitating move by the salarians, designed to force them to stop and await boarding, or face a lack of oxygen.

" _It is a temporary…setback. I am…repairing_ _and re-routing_."

If Joker had been in the cockpit, Kaidan wouldn't have been half as bothered by 'temporary'. Unfortunately, from the way they were being thrown about, he had someone who was clearly freaking out up there, and it was unlikely that Cortez, who had already made his way to the maintenance shafts, would get up there before things were beyond recovery.

" _Altair! What the hell are you doing with my ship_!?" came Joker's peeved voice.

As Kaidan listened, he hoped there was something Joker could do, one pilot to another, which would rescue this situation.

…

Down in Engineering Clay flung his hand out to catch himself as the ship's movement tried to send him flying. He'd chosen not to wear his helmet and face mask on board, but now he wondered whether it would be prudent to stick it back on.

Even in the short time he'd been here, Clay already felt at home. Asides from the prothean and the krogan they shared the deck with, everyone had welcomed him in. Kaidan often checked on him, and Shepard had surprised him by taking time out to talk with him, actually interested in _him_. Clay had never felt so included, normally lost amid the mass of inhabitants on a far larger quarian ship.

He looked over at Adams, who was also fighting to stay upright. "Is it always like this?"

"Getting into crazy situations? Yes. The flight? No. This is not usual, and nor is the pilot. You've got to be ready to adapt to anything on the Normandy. All we can do is make sure the engines keep running. Just do the best you can."

"Yes, Sir."

Donnelly looked at Gabby. "I'm thinking we should have gone to see Shepard about that transfer back on the Citadel, after all."

"Pointless observation, Ken," griped Gabby. "Too late, now. All we can do is cross our fingers."

"Speaking of pointless, since when did that ever help?"

Gabby huffed out her frustration with her husband. "We just need to have a little faith."

"Without Joker in the hot-seat?"

"He's still on board, isn't he?"

"Aye, you're right! He'll never stand for this sort of treatment of his baby. Okay. Faith restored."

Gabby shook her head in exasperation, her eyes never leaving the console in front of her.

…

Altair was in her own private hell, and she was about to take the Alliance's most famous warship and her crew, with her. **'** _ **Going to go be a pilot, Robbie? Ha! When**_ **_the shit hits the fan, you'll just get everyone killed, stupid girl_** _'_. The words reverberated. Words spoken with venom and derision that had struck at her heart and embedded themselves in her head, waiting to remind her at moments like this. Except before, these moments were simulations. This one was terrifyingly real.

" _They teach you to fly this shit in flight school_?" Joker's voice invaded the cockpit.

"N-No, Sir! But I can't do this!" Altair glanced frantically at the still form of the AI, who it seemed was busy elsewhere. "I'm going to get you all killed!"

" _Calm down, Altair. Think. Disrupters? They want us disabled, not in pieces, so no one's dying unless you lose control_."

Everything was crazy inside her head; panic rising further with the sight of the planet she was supposed to be leaving behind, now seeming to hurtle towards her. "I _am_ losing control!"

" _No you're not. You've got your hands on the console_?"

"Yes!"

" _The flight console's functioning_?"

"Uh, y- yes! I think Edi fixed that first."

" _Of course she did - so you could get us out of here. She's also going to be assisting you real soon, so you're only delaying. This is like all that routine stuff – evading space debris and using precision moves to dock. It's just faster paced_."

The ship was vibrating as they surged through Sur'Kesh's atmosphere at a bad angle, the salarian vessels hanging back, no doubt confused by the suicidal manoeuvre from the _Normandy_. Altair's breathing was as fast as the thudding in her chest, all she could hear over her own body was the console's warning alarm wailing at her.

" _Robbie."_

Joker's more personal use of her name cut through the haze.

 _"I_ **know** _you have what it takes. Prove all those assholes who doubted you wrong. Remember that you love this. Flying. You just have to_ **fly**."

Fly… Though her hands still shook as they ran over the console with apparent wildness, she concentrated on simply flying. She was a pilot. A good one. She could do this. Because Joker believed in her, and he was the best. The ship was levelling out, returning to space, their pursuers circling in front to fire more disruptive bursts. This time she barrelled straight towards two of the ships, imagining them as nothing more than chunks of metal to be avoided, then flipped the ship onto its side at the last minute to nip between them. Another group of ships appeared, firing more disrupters. These she wouldn't be able to dodge.

"All systems online. Counter-measure in place," announced Edi, once again animated beside her.

True to Edi's word, the disruptive blasts merely crackled over their shields harmlessly. Buoyed by the returned and reassuring presence of the AI, Altair out-manoeuvred the last salarian ships and initiated FTL. The pull as the ship was flung at immense speeds, was comforting and welcomed.

Sinking back into the seat, Altair covered her sweaty face with her trembling hands.

" _Said you could do it,_ " Joker said, approval tinging his words.

"Thank you," she whispered. The sound of footsteps had her spinning to see Kaidan; Cortez not far behind him. "I'm so sorry, Sir-"

"Well done, Altair," Kaidan cut her off. "You dealt with it, and we're heading to where we need to be."

"Considering your anxiety levels, Serviceman Altair, your ability to re-gain control was admirable," imparted Edi to the pilot.

"Oh… Um, thank you."

"Edi. Status?" checked Kaidan.

"All primary systems are at optimal efficiency. Only a few secondary systems remain in need of attention, but I am fixing them as we speak."

"Excellent. Altair, go get some rest," ordered Kaidan. "Edi’s got this."

"Yes, Sir."

Javik was charging up the aisle. "What was Shepard thinking, allowing an imbecile to pilot the ship?" he demanded angrily. Water dripped off his face and armour, giving them all an idea of why he was particularly incensed. The trays of water he used to clean off the _'residue left behind by you primitives'_ had obviously ended up being his landing place during the disruption. "Look at me, human. I am wet," he directed at Altair, like she hadn't noticed. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"S-Sorry?" Altair replied meekly, shrinking back.

"In my time, you would have had your hands-"

"Okay. Ease off, Javik," Kaidan intervened before they got a graphic account that would give Altair nightmares. "A bit of water can't harm you."

Javik growled. "That is what your Grunt said. As he laughed." He affixed Altair once more. "Do _not_ let it happen again."

Altair only nodded, looking like a rabbit in headlights.

Cortez patted the young woman's shoulder. "Never mind him. He's a teddy-bear underneath. Come on. I'll fix you a stiff drink."

"And _I_ will go dry myself," Javik eyed the pilot purposefully as she passed, then trailed them to the elevator.

With Joker's seat vacant, Edi moved across and Kaidan took the co-pilot's, sadness firmly rooted in his soul. Traynor joined them, a nervousness accompanying her, along with a troubled Kirrahe.

"The Dalatrass has issued an official complaint with the Council. She's calling for an investigation into the Alliance's involvement over the trespass of salarian interests, and is demanding that Shepard have her Spectre immunity removed with immediate effect so she can be tried in their courts. She also wants all crew aboard the Normandy during the encroachment, to be appropriately charged."

"We knew this was a high-risk operation," said Kirrahe.

Kaidan felt so heavy inside. He'd be lucky if the Council even heard him out. But he couldn't give up. Terra's freedom, and the crew's careers, depended on him convincing the Councillors they were justified in their actions.

"It's so unfair," murmured Traynor. "Shepard's going through that for nothing."

"Who said it was for nothing?"

Whipping round to where Kasumi's voice had originated, Kaidan saw the thief materialise, propped casually against the bulkhead. With a triumphant smile, she removed a disc from her pocket and held it out to him. Taking it, Kaidan stared at her.

"I thought you said Shepard was locked in the office. That she told you to leave."

"She did. Right after I'd obtained the data disk she'd copied and hid right under the boss lady's nose. Shep's one smart woman. She had a second disk in the process of copying the files when Linron entered. It was the perfect distraction. Linron didn't even suspect that Shep already had a complete copy. All I had to do was cloak, slip in with the guards, retrieve the disk while they were focused on Shep, and get out."

Kaidan was still a little stunned at the change in events. What he held in his hand was everything they needed. Answers, and proof; not to mention a gleaming big dose of hope. He should have had more faith when it came to his wife. She always found a way. Now it was up to him to finish what she'd started.

oOo

When the releasing cell door registered in the back of her mind, Shepard was loathe to return to reality. Nevertheless, she did so, her shoulders and arms immediately raging at her over their abuse, her eyes opening to see four armed agents precede Linron herself. The entourage was nothing but posturing, Shepard decided, considering she was well and truly secured. Two of the guards looked uncomfortable, exchanging a glance at one another.

When Linron stood as close as possible, peering down at her with superiority, Shepard didn't strain to meet her eye. She wasn't bothered enough to feel the need to show defiance – she'd already succeeded in her mission – and so was content to stare at the Dalatrass' feet; she wasn't proud. Linron was on borrowed time… provided Kasumi had gotten out.

"Those aiding you managed to evade capture, but no matter. I've already demanded they face charges. Though I'm surprised they would abandon you so easily."

Shepard smiled to herself. Kasumi had escaped.

"Did you really think you could so blatantly act against me, Admiral?"

"You're making this personal. This is bigger than you. The Leviathans owned your scientists and they took the research done there. You hid it, even though you didn't know they'd been compromised, and that tells me you were doing something the other races wouldn't be happy about. Something the Leviathans want to use."

"I have to make the hard decisions to ensure the protection of my people. I don't have time for the sentimentality that make our allies pause."

" _I_ had to make a hard decision to ensure the protection of _every_ race in this galaxy. It's not sentiment. It's realising that every action has a far-reaching consequence."

"Please," snorted Linron. "What thought did you give to the salarians when you cured the genophage? It was _your_ action that led us to this need for secrecy in the first place."

Shepard didn't bother pointing out the fact that they wouldn't have had krogan aid without that cure, and ultimately wouldn't have survived the Reapers. Linron's last words had her frowning at the ground. What did the krogan have to do with this? "They've done nothing to move against you. Wrex has maintained the peace-"

"Your pet krogan's time will end, and then what?" Linron paced to the left and back again. "You humans have a game of logic. Chess. Two opposing sides, one goal: to destroy the other. To do that you have to plan your moves, sacrificing when necessary in order to get to that king and bring it down. Your delusion of peace will not last, and I have no choice but to look ahead and make my move."

"This isn't a game, no 'move' has to be made at all. You stay on this road and we'll _all_ end up being the pawns - to the Leviathans. You have to stop this subterfuge. No one has to be destroyed here."

"Wrong. The krogan must, or _we_ will pay the price. I won't let that happen."

Increasingly uneasy as to what Linron had been doing, Shepard brought it back to the key question: "What do the Leviathans have?"

There was a short silence, Linron motionless in front of her, like she was pondering how much to reveal.

"I'm _still_ making those decisions to protect the salarian race," Linron ended, finally.

Frustration bloomed within Shepard at Linron's selfish refusal to yield. "Bullshit. You're just protecting _yourself_. You've made a bad call and you're on the verge of being found out."

Angered, Linron nodded at an agent, who swept Shepard's feet out from under her.

With nothing to keep her weight off her strained shoulders, Shepard cried out in excruciating pain as gravity yanked her down, dislocating the joints. Somewhere in the background she heard a protest from one of the other guards. Quickly regaining her footing, she took deep purposeful breaths, endeavouring to get control of the pain. Her own anger sprang up as she heard Linron's short malicious laugh.

"Dalatrass! I have to object! This is Admiral Shepard!" the same guard was saying.

Linron swung to him. "Object?" Her tone expressed the hidden ire. "You will do what you're ordered to or I'll make sure your career ends here."

"Then I'll save you the trouble."

The guard threw down his gun and walked out, followed by a second guard, and Shepard wasn't so overcome by pain that she didn't find some small delight in that, and in the small silence that ensued as Linron swallowed her affront. Shepard pictured her glaring at the two agents who remained, daring them to do the same.

Then Linron was bending to make sure Shepard heard.

"You'll soon be cut off by the Council, and I will be free to decree a _spy's_ justice on the great Admiral Shepard."

Another salarian rushed in, Shepard's omnitool gripped in her hand.

"What is it?" snapped Linron.

"Apologies, Dalatrass, but I've gained access to the Admiral's tool. She wasn't alone. This was the last message she sent to her associate."

Linron grabbed the omnitool and read the screen.

Shepard recalled every hastily written word with satisfaction that the Dalatrass was reading them and would know.

**File is under the black king. Stay safe. Get it back to Kaidan.**

She could still vividly recall the moment she'd held her breath as Linron lifted that same chess piece in her office that had perfectly hidden the first data disk, followed quickly by relief that Kasumi had already claimed it.

With Linron's gasp, Shepard couldn't resist one final word: "Checkmate."

The consequence of that particular decision – the sharp sting as Linron back-handed her with her own omnitool, splitting her lower lip and spilling blood - was totally worth it.

**oOo**


	17. A House Divided

The past hours had been a blur. Kaidan had wasted no time in launching into the files Kasumi and Terra had retrieved, skimming through for everything he needed to get his wife out from Linron's clutches. He'd ordered the ship to remain on the edges of salarian space, determined to be as close as possible when the call came that Terra was free to go. And it _would_ be coming, because what he'd discovered was sure to be the nail in the coffin that Linron had built around herself. The Council wouldn't be able to ignore this, and he had forwarded them his report summarising it all, attaching the files so they could check the evidence for themselves, with copies to Hackett and Victus. Kaidan had done all he could, knowing Hackett was already contacting the Salarian Union directly, to demand Terra's immediate release.

Now Kaidan was going through those same files again, this time with a more unrushed eye, wanting to be sure he hadn't missed anything, and needing to keep busy as he waited to bring Terra home.

oOo

It seemed the Salarian Union had been given a heads-up by someone on Sur'Kesh as to what was happening to Terra, and their action was swift. Hackett stood on the balcony of Osoba's office, the Councillor still at his desk bringing their conference with the Union to an end, while Hackett made another call. It was answered quickly, the way it can only be if someone is waiting at the other end.

"Kaidan. You're good to go."

" _Thank God."_

"She's going to be taken to the local hospital."

" _She sustained_ **injuries** _?_ "

Hackett heard the seething undertone from his son-in-law. "Nothing overly serious. The Union have assured me that Linron will answer for it. Bring Terra home."

 _"Absolutely._ "

Having no need to waste words or time, they disconnected. Hackett shared Kaidan's anger that Terra had been poorly treated, and he'd made his thoughts on the issue very clear to the Union, producing a flurry of apologies from the salarians that Hackett couldn't care less about.

"You'll have your daughter back, Admiral."

Hackett turned, and considered Osoba. The man had impressed him, handling the Union members with more patience and diplomacy than Hackett could manage with the image of his daughter in a cell suffering what amounted to torture. Yet Osoba had shown equal determination and passion - almost like the Councillor was fighting for his _own_ child instead of Hackett's.

"I should be used to the situations she gets herself into by now," Hackett murmured.

"No, you shouldn't," Osoba said amiably. "Because you never stop caring for them."

An incredible sadness fell over the Councillor, and Hackett remembered the fate of Osoba's son, Bilal. A good soldier, who'd sacrificed himself to ensure his team could escape when they became overwhelmed by Cerberus on Benning, during the Reaper wars. Bilal Osoba had received a posthumous medal for his actions. Of little comfort to his father, Hackett knew from experience. Medals didn't fill the hollow emptiness left behind.

Breaking out of his macabre thoughts, Hackett drew himself up, and nodded at Osoba, who simply returned it – two men who understood each other. The only difference was that Hackett had been granted the miracle of getting his daughter back.

With a heavy sigh, Osoba returned his attention back to his terminal. "Now to gather the races representatives again."

oOo

Mercifully detached from the pain in her shoulders, thanks to the soothing meds, Shepard held her breath as the salarian doctor manipulated her left arm back into its socket. Shepard was glad Kaidan wasn't here for this. She'd called him the second she'd stepped out of the scrambled zone, hearing the concern along with the terseness in his voice, relieved he was already on his way back for her. She winced at the horrible sound of her shoulder returning to its proper position. The two nurses who had braced her, relinquished their grips, loitering for round two while the doctor checked her shoulder movement after his repair.

In the interim, she returned her attention to the two STG agents who'd personally escorted her here. Balum Gardew and Ren Cael. The same two who had walked out of her cell in protest. She liked them already, and had the distinct impression the duo worked together often.

"Any idea what's happening now?"

"The Dalatrass-" started Gardew

"The _previous_ Dalatrass," corrected Cael, with a small smile at Shepard's look of surprise.

"Indeed," acknowledged Gardew with a slight bow of his head. "Why don't you see for yourself?" he said to Shepard, the whisper of a self-satisfied look on his face.

Cael took a single step forward, offering her a datapad. "We liberated this recording before we brought you here. We thought you might like it. It's sure to brighten your day."

When she took it, he retreated in line with his partner, the two of them watching her expectantly, obviously keen for her to play it straight away.

The scene captured by the security camera, Shepard knew well. Linron's reception area.

Shepard watched as the Dalatrass emerged from her quarters to face the agents who waited in the foyer, alongside a female salarian dressed in a robe adorned with an emblem she recognised as that of the Salarian Union.

" _Dalatrass Narra. What is the meaning of this?"_ demanded Linron, crossing her arms.

 _"Dalatrass Linron,"_ the second Dalatrass stepped forward, and Shepard saw that Narra was quite young compared to Linron. _"It is following unanimous agreement, that I hereby rescind all authority bestowed upon you by the Union."_ The younger Dalatrass handed Linron a datapad that Shepard assumed was an official 'you're fired' signed by all the whole Union. Linron snatched it from Narra's hand.

_"This is an outrage! On what grounds?"_

_"Gross misconduct in office."_

_"Misconduct?"_

_"You mistreated a Council Spectre. And from what we're hearing, that's just the start of your misdeeds."_

_"Shepard broke into our systems!"_

_"To expose you. Did you know that the krogan have been leaked information about your plans to wipe them out?"_

Shepard paused the recording in dismay, staring up at the STG agents. "My God. They know?"

"We can only imagine it is a recent development," shrugged Cael.

"Seeing as the krogan are not currently crushing us into the ground," agreed Gardew. "Keep going," he gestured to the pad.

"Yes. It gets better," Cael grinned.

Blinking at their enthusiasm, and in shock with the thought that the krogan were probably massing as they spoke, she tried to place it at the back of her mind, reminding herself that Wrex and Bakara would be fighting for order. With the doctor finishing his assessment, he moved to Shepard's right arm, so she swapped the datapad to her other hand to resume watching, glad for the distraction when she was once more placed in the nurses firm grasps.

 _"Our missing scientists are clearly involved with that,"_ Narra was saying, " _given that data could only have come from our prime facility. A facility_ **you** _issue directives to. We are already plunged into perilous times with the Leviathans threatening our way of life, and now you have not only renewed the krogans thirst for vengeance, but have placed us at odds with our allies."_

Narra then nodded at the agents, two of whom Shepard recognised as Gardew and Cael, looking rather smug as they stepped forward – Cael getting the honour of cuffing Linron. Glancing up at the duo, Shepard saw the same overly-pleased looks on their faces now, and she couldn't help smiling. That smile turned to a grimace as her other shoulder was popped back in place. The nurses left this time.

 _"We are now left to deal with the consequences of your deception,"_ added Narra _. "I only hope that it is not too late to rectify at least some small part of the damage you've done."_

 _"You're just using this as your chance to take my position,"_ accused Linron _. "One you've coveted for years."_

_"I won't deny that I believe this is a position that was always meant to be mine. However, that does not negate from the disregard you have displayed over our treaty with the Citadel Council."_

_"The krogan are savages."_

_"After your scheming, I'm sure some would say there's a fine line between you and them. Take her away."_

Linron watched Narra flounce past her, heading towards the office, then looked at the two agents either side of her.

" _I expect this gives you great pleasure."_

 _"Oh yes,"_ grinned Gardew.

" _The greatest_ ," Cael agreed. " _We knew Admiral Shepard would not be here for nefarious reasons_."

" _As far as we were concerned, she didn't need to save the galaxy_ **twice** _to prove she has_ **all** _of our best interests at_ _heart_." Then Gardew gave Linron a little shove to get her moving, and the recording ended.

"Our former Dalatrass had already recruited more scientists, and issued re-assignment orders to some of our colleagues," Gardew informed Shepard.

Cael was nodding. "Anyone investigating your claims of missing scientists would have found a fully-staffed facility in full working order."

"She was also in the process of doctoring the files, no doubt with the aim to imply that you had falsified the previous data."

"Desperate measures," Cael shook his head.

"From someone who had gone too far," agreed Gardew, gravely. "Please be assured, Linron's extreme and paranoid views are not shared by all salarians. In fact, many believe we've been given a great reprieve from our past transgressions. One we had hoped to retain."

"Do you think this is beyond recovery, Admiral?" Cael frowned with uncertainty.

"You know the krogan better than most," added Gardew.

Finally given a chance to reply, Shepard was hindered by the doctor then tending to her lip. When he'd finished, she met their worried countenances. "I think that there's always hope. Clan Urdnot are the strongest and largest clan, and its leader is forward-thinking, as is the krogan Ambassador. And I'll do whatever I can to convince the rest that this isn't the whole of your race speaking."

"We shall just have to wait and see then," accepted Gardew.

Cael sighed. "I hate waiting."

"This is the krogan we're talking about," pointed out Gardew, to his comrade. "They're not known for their patience, either. One way or another, the decision to attack or not will be made soon."

"Hm… Maybe I'd rather wait after all."

Having to fight the extreme urge to burst into laughter, which Shepard could only put down to the medication flooding her system and lack of sleep, she looked at them appreciatively for the care they'd given her, as well as the faith they'd had in her. "Well, I'm glad you didn't actually quit back in that cell."

"That was for effect. I hoped," admitted Gardew. "Cael and I would like to take this opportunity to apologise for what happened. The Dalatrass' actions were shameful."

"That's nothing you need to apologise for. I'm guessing you're the reason help came as soon as it did," Shepard said, knowingly.

"We weren't idle once we 'resigned'," grinned Gardew.

"We left via the security office, and grabbed the footage of what was said and done in that cell." Cael looked positively gleeful, recalling their actions.

"Took it straight to the Salarian Union. That said, the call from your people came shortly after. Efficient."

Shepard smiled to herself. "And motivated," she murmured, with thoughts of Kaidan and her father working for her release. "Thank you for everything you did. I truly appreciate it." She held out the datapad. "And thank you for this. You were right. Totally made my day."

"Keep it," waved off Gardew.

"We both have copies," explained a smiling Cael.

This time Shepard did laugh. Then it faltered as the doctor opened his omnitool, clearly not finished with her.

oOo

Joker hated physiotherapy. For him it was a necessary evil – just not one he did without bitching. Chakwas was immune to it all, ignoring his continual curses and snarky comments with a patience that deserved a medal.

He was standing in the middle of the medbay after having walked a few stiff steps with a bearable amount of pain.

"Excellent."

"Yeah. Great. I can do what a year-old baby can. Medical advances my ass."

"It's barely been three days since you broke major bones and yet you're only wearing heavy support bandages," Chakwas stated, impressing upon him his absurd expectations.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," he drawled. "Compared to the last century it would have taken weeks, blah, blah, blah." His eyes rolled. "Should have gone for that skeletal replacement Cerberus offered."

"Oh, you _are_ in severe cockpit withdrawal, aren't you?" she quipped at his tetchiness. "I'm glad you didn't. I was made privy to the medical files retrieved from the Illusive Man's headquarters. That procedure involved extensive Reaper tech. You'd have been something close to Saren at the end of his life, and the Crucible would have rendered it all non-functional. You'd be totally paralyzed right now, at best."

"Shit…"

"Yes. So be thankful that your bones were only reinforced, and that because of it the damage was far less."

Joker just huffed to cover his discomfort at the thought. "I'll be grateful when I have full use of my arms and can get back to where I belong. Which is not as your medbay buddy."

"Thank the heavens," muttered Chakwas.

The doors opened, and Altair froze in the entrance at the sight of a scowling Joker, arms strapped against his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll come back later."

"No. Please. Save me from physio," implored Joker. "The doc says it's good for me, but I know the truth: it's how she gets her kicks – torturing me under the illusion of 'therapy'."

"Considering your paranoia, physio's not the only therapy you need," ribbed Chakwas. "Fine. I'll let you off early this once, but later we'll be working on those arms. I'm going to get a coffee."

Watching Chakwas leave, Joker frowned at Altair. "Did she just call me insane?"

"Yep," Altair smiled back, then laughed as she looked at him. "With your arms strapped like that, you actually look like you're in a strait-jacket, too." She moved forward, hovering as he made a laboured return to his bed and sat gingerly on the edge. "It's great that you're up and about already."

"Whatever. Hope you're not too comfy up there in my seat," he grumbled.

"To be honest, I'd feel a whole lot better if you _were_ up there. I'm just keeping it warm for you, Joker."

"Hm… Well, _that_ I don't mind." Her words had reminded him he hadn't been completely useless while he was stuck in here, and his mood lifted slightly. "Feeling okay about what happened over Sur'Kesh?"

"Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about. I want you to know how much I appreciate what you did – talking me through it. That's the first time I've ever been able to get past it."

"Good job too, considering it wasn't a simulation."

She laughed a little uneasily at the thought of what could have happened. Tears filled her eyes as her own private accomplishment truly hit home. "Thank you." Then she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Whoa!" Joker reared back in surprise, suddenly feeling very restricted with his arms bound. "Steady on, Altair! No need to thank me. Apparently, it's my job now – you know to help you, so… I was just being your superior officer. Besides, it was in my interests. I like my ship and my life in one piece."

"Sorry." She swiped at her eyes. "I got carried away. It's just that you have no idea what a milestone that was for me."

"I'm getting an idea."

"I knew you were the best pilot, but you're also a fantastic commander."

"Uh… thanks?" He half-stood, half-leaned against the bed, with no idea what to say next, squirming under Altair's star-struck gaze. When Chakwas re-entered, coffee mug in hand, he couldn't have cherished her more. "Doc! What the heck took you so long? Come on, I'm raring to go!" He stood upright to prove the point. "May as well finish what we started, and then we can get onto my arms. So I can fend off my adoring fans," he added with a strained laugh, like he was making a joke.

Chakwas stared back at him over her mug, a brief glance at Altair, understanding dawning as to what was going on. "You _want_ to resume physio?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. Can't get out of here until I'm working properly, right? So, let's get to it. Sorry to cut your visit short, Altair."

"Nonsense," Chakwas said deliberately. "I'm drinking my coffee first. Finish your chat." She made the mistake of immediately taking a sip and nearly lost her mouthful at the sight of Joker's venomous glare.

"I'm sure you can drink as I walk, doc," he gritted out.

Heaving a sigh, Chakwas casually took her seat, placed her mug on the desk like she had all the time in the world, and opened her omnitool. "Fine. If you insist," she finally acquiesced.

"I should get back to the bridge anyway," said Altair. "Alenko will be back with Shepard soon. Thanks again, Joker. For everything."

He cleared his throat, putting on an overly authoritative voice. "You've still got a way to go, Serviceman, but we'll get you there."

"I know you will. It truly is an honour to serve under you."

"Serve _with_ me, not…" he left it unrepeated. "Now shoo," Joker jerked his chin towards the doors. With one last smile, she left, and Joker sagged, followed quickly by another evil look at Chakwas. "Torturer."

Her retort was swift and very amused. "Coward."

oOo

By the time Kaidan walked into her hospital room, Terra was leaning against the bed, wincing as she reached to put her boot on.

"Can I help with that?" He absorbed the smile she sent his way, then frowned at the faint thin line of the healing cut that had split her bottom lip.

"About time. I needed rescuing over an hour ago," Terra teased. "Salarians _really_ like their tests."

"I'm sorry," he laughed, kneeling to place her boots on her feet, then straightening to embrace her. "You've single-handedly added years to me," he said softly into her neck.

In answer, she gave him a lingering kiss, fingers gripping the sides of the uniform that hugged his sides like he might vanish. "Don't worry about it. They say that men are like wine; the best improve with age."

"Huh! Silver lining to go with the greying hair." He studied her closely, one hand caressing her cheek. "You okay?"

"Everything's back in place. Just aches like a bitch now that the meds are wearing off, and movement's a bit stiff." She rolled her shoulders as she spoke. "It'll ease."

"Well, you did it. You exposed everything. Linron will have to answer for what she's done. All of it."

"Actually, Linron's already answering for it."

Kaidan threw her a questioning glance and she handed him the datapad from the bedside table. Wanting to get out of the hospital, Terra nudged him, then draped her arm around his waist, his own imitating hers, keeping her close as they walked out.

He watched it while they walked, Terra explaining who Gardew and Cael were. "I like their style," grinned Kaidan, as they emerged outside. "Even without us there to help you, someone was looking out for you."

"Yeah," she said thoughtfully. "Guess I'm doing something right."

Kaidan shook his head at her humility. It was one of the things he loved about her.

Shepard was enjoying the fresh air, a gentle breeze cooling the climate to a cocooning warmth, and they started for the dock a short distance away, the _Normandy_ visible from here, having been allowed to use the bay reserved for the most elite salarian officials. Over the railings that lined one edge of the walkway, was an unhindered view of the busy city which hadn't forgotten to include the vegetation that was so abundant across their world. The trees and plants that burst through the spaces between the tall buildings, lent a burst of vibrant colour. Life - uncomplicated. But beyond this picture of serenity, there was mayhem brewing. For all their sentience and intelligence, the beings in this galaxy created a lot of problems for themselves, even without the Leviathans.

"How bad is it?" she murmured, needing to know what had been uncovered, but wishing it didn't exist at all.

Kaidan inhaled deeply through his nose, brushing a kiss over her temple. "Trust me. You'll need to be sitting down for this one."

oOo

While Bakara had left for the Citadel to represent the krogan at the Council meeting, Wrex had decided his presence was vital on Tuchanka, especially in light of the new information. Not only was he trying to subdue the other clans' bloodlust, but there had also been ructions within his own camp. He'd even had to put down a challenger to his rule; a cousin who shared a grandfather with him. The fight hadn't lasted more than minutes, his cousin relying on the fact that he was younger and faster. When Wrex had yanked his blade from his cousin's chest, he'd shook his head at the waste. When were they going to learn that it took more than brawn to survive? Still, it had served a purpose – reaffirming his right to head the clan – the other trouble-makers quieting with Wrex's promise of the same fate if they stepped out of line again.

Yet Wrex had still been fighting his _own_ rage.

He'd been very grateful when Shepard called, and he'd set up a visual link within the Hollows so that Shepard could address the numerous chiefs.

And they listened.

There was silence for the first time as she reinforced Wrex's previous arguments; insisting they not let the Leviathans manipulate them into a fight that would ultimately pit the Council races against the krogan, duty-bound as they were to aid a fellow Council race. She insisted that this was the action of one salarian who had a lot of power, not the whole race, and she ended with one assurance: as long as the krogan didn't make what was tantamount to a pre-emptive strike, she would stand beside them. She would fight for them.

Anyone else would have been jeered at for such a statement to the mighty krogan, but not Shepard. She'd killed Reapers. She'd earned their respect.

That was where Wrex was now - standing within their sacred ground, the holo-image of Shepard next to him – waiting for them to make their choice.

He saw the moment the clan chiefs looked between each other, recognising the fact that the only other option was to have Shepard against them. Only a fool, or the Leviathans, would make that choice. One by one, they all vowed a stay of execution upon the salarians, and Wrex inwardly thanked Shepard for saving his people once again. His friend. His sister.

" _Stay ready_ ," Shepard added. " _We're facing a clever and strong enemy – maybe two - and the galaxy still needs your unwavering strength_."

Wrex chuckled quietly at the pride that had them all puffing out their chests. That soft human knew how to sweet-talk a krogan.

But they couldn't become complacent. 'Maybe two' she'd said. The files had identified the race the Dalatrass had hoped to use against them. A strong race. One that would be a challenge even for the krogan.

The yahg.

oOo

Kryek hated the Citadel. Too many people who thought they were above the rest. Too many laws. Too many enforcement officers. The whole place was uptight. Unfortunately, he'd arrived just after the latest attack. He'd have liked to have seen the chaos raining down on their precious station.

He was crouched in a maintenance corridor where no-one would see him; his size and aura of menace meant that people tended to notice him. He knew some of these tunnels well; using them to not only get to his targets, but also to smuggle goods, weapons, drugs, and people. He was primarily a bounty hunter, but with versatility. There were some who'd tried to deal with him over the years, but they'd all ended up as rubbish for the Keepers to dispose of. The Alliance had taught him to kill, and he'd had plenty of practice since then. Torfan had been his defining moment. He still remembered it with fondness – the day he was unleashed. You didn't go back to being dictated to by regulations after that.

His omnitool signalled a call and he answered it with irritation. "Antella. Is that old 'has-been', Massani, ready to move yet? Or does he need another nap before getting it done?"

" _I've let him know it has to be done soon, so be ready_."

"You should have come straight to me. I could have dealt with the turian, too, no problem."

" _Not my call, sadly. Someone else is paying the bill. It was only because Massani freaked out at touching the Spectre that it gave me an excuse to bring you in. Spread the wealth to someone who'll enjoy sticking a finger up to the righteous Alliance._ "

Kryek huffed at that. "Who'd have thought the great Massani is such a pussy? By rights, he should have died when Santiago shot him. He's just a lucky bastard." Zaeed Massani's quest for vengeance was legendary in merc circles. "This will be a walk in the park."

" _Just remember to keep her in one piece_. _She's for trade_."

"I know what to do." Cutting off the call, Kryek looked out and down to the level below to a playground full of brats and their noise. His target was balancing on a low beam, a toy in one hand. Her minders hovered nearby, watchful but not seeing him up here in the shadows, one Alliance, the other a feisty-looking woman he'd be quite happy to slam against a wall for a good time, whether she wanted it or not. Their presence didn't bother him.

Re-focusing on the kid, he smiled to himself. "Hello, Aurora Alenko. We'll be meeting real soon."

**oOo**


	18. Hell in a Hand-Basket, Part One

For the two Spectres, the entire journey back to the Citadel had been spent in the War room, going over every piece of valuable data Kaidan had discovered in the files. They'd prioritised, going through Linron's plans so Shepard could be up to speed before aiding Wrex, then moving on to the rest. It was unsettling what the Leviathans had simply 'walked' away with, not to mention what Linron had been planning for the krogan.

Docking presented no relief. The Councillors and other race representatives were waiting to start the meeting. A meeting they were expected to attend. But first there was a goodbye Shepard had to give.

Gabby was tearful as she thanked Shepard for looking after them and giving them a home away from home, Ken pretending he wasn't as bothered by it, but his hug told her otherwise. They were going to join Hackett's specialist engineering team - a coveted assignment. They'd be fine.

As the two engineers left _Normandy_ for the last time, Shepard slipped into the cockpit to check on Altair and to announce shore-leave until further notice. Kaidan was joining her when Garrus strode in.

"Welcome back," Garrus greeted. "You beat Sur'Kesh's newest Dalatrass. She's still in transit, so you've got a short breather. Wish I could have seen the moment Linron realised you'd out-manoeuvred her."

"How about her arrest instead? I'll get you the recording later. Kirrahe enjoyed it, before he was called in to personally accompany the Dalatrass here."

"Just when I thought this day would be nothing but politicians, you bring me a little ray of sunshine. Speaking of sun-rays, I thought Rorie would have been here to meet you."

"We decided not to tell her we're here until the meeting was over," answered Kaidan, solemnly. "There's no telling how long we'll be caught up for."

Terra sighed. "After this meeting I'm spending one whole day with my baby. If the Councillors don't like it, they can stuff their Spectre status up their backsides."

Kaidan and Garrus laughed in surprise.

"Motherhood's turned you savage!" Garrus remarked.

"Not that I blame you. If it comes to it, I'm right there with you," supported Kaidan, getting an appreciative look from his wife.

"Liara here yet?" wondered Shepard, worried about her asari friend. Their earlier conversation had been all business despite Terra's attempt to steer it to a personal one.

"Yeah. Got here an hour ago," confirmed Garrus. "Bakara too. Nice work, by the way. Wrex filled me in on your chat with Tuchanka's residents. They'll be calling you the krogan whisperer next."

"The krogan what?" came Grunt from behind them.

"Nothing," Garrus laughed as Shepard slapped a backhand into his midriff. "Had fun?"

"No. There was no fighting," came the disgruntled response.

"I'm surprised you didn't ram your way inside Shepard's cell."

"Cell?"

Garrus stared back at Grunt. "Wait a minute. You didn't know? What did you think was happening when the ship left without Shepard?"

"Crappy pilot," Grunt shrugged.

Everyone fought the urge to look over their shoulders at Altair, right behind them.

"We thought it best he stay oblivious," explained Shepard, patting Grunt's shoulder. "Less chance of having to sedate him."

Unbothered by being talked about, Grunt was focused on one thing that had his hands fisting. "The salarians locked you up?"

" _Linron_ locked me up, yes. Now it's the other way around."

"Don't forget the part where she ordered your arms ripped from their sockets," gritted out Garrus.

Grunt growled.

"Not helping, Garrus," Shepard half sang, before changing to a more soothing tone to placate Grunt. "I'm fine. Nothing I couldn't handle. She just didn't like it when I won."

Grunt started swatting at the side of his face, like something was irritating him. He shook his head violently. "Damn flies. Get everywhere."

The others looked at each other mystified.

"You do know you're not on Tuchanka anymore, right?" teased Garrus. "The rest of the galaxy has cleanliness standards."

"Bugs aren't allowed past the airlocks," Kaidan added.

"I can confirm that there are no unauthorised creatures aboard the ship," stated Edi from the co-pilot's seat.

Grunt started shaking his head, and waving his hands around.

"The one known as Kasumi is irritating the krogan," Javik threw out as he strolled past them towards the exit.

"Aww! How'd you know?" Kasumi whined at his back, materialising.

"I have eyes," was all he said by way of explanation, then disappeared out of the airlock along with more of the crew.

Kaidan heaved a sigh. "Kasumi. Leave him alone."

"But he's so cute." She tickled under his chin, causing Grunt to swat her away, but with a sound that was disturbingly more of a chuckle than a complaint.

Adams and Chakwas walked up the aisle, and Shepard smiled at the two. "Adams, I'm making it your duty to keep Karin away from anything medical-related for once."

"Already on that, Ma'am," Adams grinned. "Got dinner reservations all set, and I intend to take my time."

"Honestly, you two. Anyone would think that I'm always working," chided Chakwas.

"You are," they all answered, to which Chakwas gave a quiet laugh in capitulation.

"Have a good time," Kaidan ushered.

"That's my cue, too," stated Kasumi. "Going to try my luck in the casinos," she winked, then flitted out with the two prospective diners.

"Grunt? Any plans?" enquired Shepard.

"Some action."

Garrus groaned. "Do me a favour and find it in the Arena," he begged.

"I don't owe you any favours."

Shepard raised one brow at the krogan. "Verbal sparring, now? You really _are_ desperate for a fight aren't you, Grunt? Now, quit it," she admonished. "You know full well you were heading there anyway."

Grunt just grunted, trundling over to the airlock.

"And no trouble on the way, either," called out Garrus. "Or on the way back," he added. He sighed wearily, shoulders slumping. "How does anyone survive kids?" he wondered. "It's a wonder all parents aren't wrecks."

"I don't think you can use Grunt as an average indicator of what kids are like!" laughed Kaidan. "Isn't he an adult now, anyway?" he directed at Shepard.

"I have no idea," she shrugged. "How do you tell?" She looked beyond Kaidan to her new engineer. "Clay. Making your escape, or just sight-seeing?"

Slowing as he joined them, Clay grinned at her. "I _was_ a bit worried for a while there, but we're still alive, so I think I'll stick it out. I'm kinda interested in what we'll get into next. Thought I might take up Specialist Traynor's offer of a game of Kep…uh…"

"Kepesh-Yakshi," called out Traynor, handing a datapad to another crewman on her way over. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on him."

"Doesn't that involve electric shocks for the loser?" Kaidan frowned.

Traynor rolled her eyes. "You ruined the surprise." Then she waved along the now wary-looking Clay. "Come on. I promise to switch that off."

Cortez moved into the area they vacated, an uncomfortable looking Knox beside him.

"Good to see you getting out, Knox," approved Shepard.

Knox just shrugged self-consciously, so Cortez answered for him.

"I was heading to see if there was anything I could do for the orphans left behind after the attack here. Knox decided to tag along."

"I see. That's good to hear," she said, sincerely. Shepard opened her omnitool and sent a file to Cortez. "That's the address where they're being looked after, and a contact for their social workers."

"I don't know why I'm surprised you would have it," said Cortez, softly. "You're keeping an eye on them, aren't you?"

"As best I can with everything going on." Shepard felt Kaidan's hand at the small of her back, who'd also been unaware. Not that she'd deliberately kept it from him. It had just been a concern that had lingered in her mind, and she'd made enquiries about them before leaving the Citadel. Two of those children she'd personally deprived of their father…

Knox looked down at his feet, and Shepard saw a similar guilt reflected on his face. She was glad to see it existed on the young soldier, but he needed to move beyond it.

"Knox," Shepard verbally nudged. "All you can do now is help them move forward."

He nodded slowly, Cortez placing a friendly hand on his shoulder, then leading the way out.

That left Joker in medbay (but Edi would keep him company) and Altair. Shepard looked over at the pilot, who was studying her nails.

"Nowhere to go, Altair?"

"Oh… No. Not really. Thought maybe I should keep Commander Moreau company."

"That is not necessary," advised Edi. "I will be remaining aboard."

"Oh…"

"What do you like doing to relax?" asked Shepard.

"Dancing," Altair answered without hesitation.

"Then Shepard's not the person to help you any further," jibed Garrus, ignoring the glare. "There's some great clubs around here." He sent her some locations that weren't too far away.

"Get out of here for a little while," insisted Shepard. "You never know how long it will be before the next break, so grab them while you can."

The three of them watched Altair perusing her omnitool on her way out, then Garrus became centre of attention when his omnitool chimed the arrival of a message.

"Dalatrass Narra has arrived," Garrus informed them with a heavy tone. Life had invaded the lighter atmosphere they'd managed to create for just a few minutes. "Looks like it's time to convene."

They exited the ship where Garrus' father was standing in the waiting area, his attention on a news-vid screen. He glanced at them as they approached, gesturing to the screen. "Looks like there may be some krogan trouble at the salarian embassy."

"Damn it," muttered Garrus, moving away to contact Bailey.

"Nice to see you again, Teryck," said Shepard.

"My apologies, Shepard. Alenko." Teryck shook the Spectres hands. "It's too easy to fall back into the old role. I had the pleasure of meeting Aurora again. She's grown. Reminds me that the years go by too fast."

"They certainly do," agreed Kaidan.

Garrus returned, his face severe. "I'm going to have to be fashionably late to the party. Bakara, too. I've asked for her input in this. Looks like these krogan haven't gotten the ceasefire message from Tuchanka. It's only a small gathering. Shouldn't take too long to disperse. Care to join me for this?" he asked his father.

Vakarian Senior was clearly honoured by the suggestion. "Absolutely. It'll be like old times."

"Great. Then I'll see you two there," Garrus finished to the Spectres, then climbing into a waiting cab with his father.

Alone, Kaidan breathed in the silence of the bay, Shepard looking around like she couldn't quite believe there was a respite, and they both sighed that they weren't able to enjoy it for more than these few seconds. They were pulled to each other, arms embracing, lips sealing, neither of them wanting to break the serenity with talk. Words weren't needed when you could convey everything in a kiss. Breaking it was accepting the moment had to end, but nevertheless they did.

Separating, they headed to a cab with renewed energy - because at the end of this meeting, would be Rorie.

oOo

oOo

The same faces had congregated once more around the conference table in the Council Chambers, with the exception of Admiral Koris, Dr Cole, and Dr Bryson. They were going over the new information for those who had yet to be updated, which included Raan, Coats, and the most of the ambassadors.

They already knew the Leviathans had everything on the spore research, but now they also had the data on Garneau's defence fields, which meant the Leviathans had a head start on getting round them. It had unsettled them all to know that the one thing they'd managed to achieve to protect themselves, was likely to be overcome sooner rather than later.

"We could look into altering the frequency of the field," suggested Liara, "but there will be no way of testing any changes until it comes into contact with the Leviathans."

"Let's be prepared anyway," Hackett said. "For now, they've all we've got, for however long or short a time that may be."

"How did the artifact get into the facility in the first place?" worried Raan, back from Rannoch, and verging on grateful that the spotlight was now on a different race.

"I went over an inventory for the facility and compared it with one taken by the salarian investigators after the place went silent," Kaidan explained. "They had over sixty artifacts stored there. All gone."

"Did the Union know about this?" Victus frowned at Narra.

"We did not."

"Would you say if you did?" huffed Aethyta.

"But they knew the risks," Valern remarked in alarm at his fellows decisions. "Surely they had safeguards in place."

"Eleven of those artifacts the salarians had recovered before anyone knew about the Leviathans," answered Kaidan. "After we learned just what they were capable of, they shielded those and the rest they found subsequently, but hadn't noticed that there was already one less. Edi confirmed that the inventory had been altered within hours of us first implementing Garneau's shielding on the artifact within Bryson's lab here on the Citadel. The Leviathans must have had the scientists stow one behind that panel so they could re-take control when they needed to. None of the scientists were likely to realise a small amount of missing time."

"Why leave one artifact behind when they took the others?" enquired Tevos.

"Can't leave themselves completely blind," reasoned Shepard. "The facility would no doubt be re-used at some point. We only found that artifact because we had Edi with us."

"So Linron ignored the agreement to destroy the artifacts, and now the Leviathans have gained more," bit out Sparatus, with an unhappy glance at Narra, as though she was due the criticism by proxy.

"Afraid so."

"Linron has a lot to answer for, even without this mess with the krogan," declared Victus.

"Is it true that the krogan are going to war with the salarians?" worried Dalen, with the accompanying hiss of his masked inhalation.

"Hasn't anyone told you that those news-vids are nothing but conjecture, Dumpling?" Aethyta directed back at the volus. "If you spent more time trading common sense instead of those hallucinogenic minerals you're making a killing on, you'd know not to go blurting out crap like that until you had the hard facts."

"So they're not?" checked Dalen, unconcerned by the asari's inside knowledge.

"No," stated Shepard. "Urdnot Wrex and Ambassador Bakara have made great efforts to keep the clans from rash reactions."

"We did not achieve it alone," came Bakara, entering the room. "Shepard's words added a great weight to ours." She joined them at the table.

"I assume all is well at the Embassy," enquired Tevos.

"It is settling. The Executor wished to maintain a presence until all krogan have dispersed, but I have done all I can."

"I thank you for calming the situation, Ambassador. I am Dalatrass Narra, and I am hopeful of improving the relationship between our peoples."

Bakara simply bowed her head in acknowledgement of the potential truce.

"This one wonders what was planned," said the Hanar ambassador.

"To create an army," answered Shepard. "A species uplifted to do Linron's dirty work."

Raan gasped incredulously. "What? After what happened with the krogan, they were doing it again!?"

"Sounding familiar?" Sparatus put in, to which Raan drew herself up and folded her arms defensively across her chest. A move that was unconsciously copied by Narra as the topic moved on to her own counterpart's actions.

"Linron was going all out this time," said Shepard.

Kaidan nodded. "They were experimenting with a yahg, enhancing their, uh…'specimen' to make him stronger – and they succeeded."

"The yahg!" Like Raan, the rest of the room shifted uneasily.

"It is certainly a worrying turn of events," Tevos granted. "Our first and only encounter with them over sixty years ago, was disastrous. The entire Council delegation sent to their home-world in a bid to offer them a place within the galactic community, were brutally slaughtered. The yahgs extreme aggressiveness made them an unsuitable race for further contact, hence the restrictions we placed, banning encroachment on their space. They see themselves as above other species, as was proven by their reaction to our offer of equal citizenship."

"They're a physically strong race?" asked Coats, who had also returned to the Citadel with the newest developments. "Stronger than the krogan?"

Kaidan knew just how strong from his encounter with the previous Shadow Broker - something he couldn't reveal here. "Enough that it was only necessary to enhance the one yahg the salarians had, in order for Linron's plan to work. Liara?"

"Little is known about this species. We do know that the yahg have a pack-like culture. They exist in groups much like the krogan clans, with one alpha under whom the rest are subservient to. With an enhanced yahg, who was also to be implanted with a control device by Linron's scientists, they could return him to his pack with the aim to challenge the existing leader. Once he had won his place, the rest would do whatever was demanded of them. Uplifted, Linron would have been able to order the yahg to attack Tuchanka."

"Linron _had_ learned _one_ thing from the krogan rebellion," added Kaidan. "She'd had her scientists produce a biological virus which would render the race docile after they'd served their purpose. She wanted to use it with the krogan, but knew any sudden change in behaviour would raise suspicion among the Council races."

"Clever," said the volus ambassador, Dalen, finding himself once again on the receiving end of Shepard's stony gaze.

"It's _abhorrent_ ," she reinforced.

"You said that the scientists succeeded. What happened to their 'experiment subject'?" Valern asked, no doubt hoping that it had been removed from the facility by the recovery team, like the numerous varren had.

"Gone," said Kaidan. "Inventory confirmed it."

"This yahg is in Leviathan hands," said Hackett. "I'd say it's likely they'll use him in the same way. They like their tools, and the yahg would be perfect weapons in a ground assault. What's more, they also have the enhancement research."

"Aren't the yahg primitive when it comes to space-flight?" scoffed Sparatus. "How are they going to be a problem for us if they're on their home-world?"

"Actually, they were on the verge of space-flight," supplied Liara. "It was the reason the Council made contact."

"We've been checking periodically," announced Valern. "There have been no trace of the necessary docks, or even ships."

"No ships at all?" Coats queried, giving a side glance at Hackett.

"No. Nothing," assured Valern.

"Then they've gone underground," stated Hackett. "There's no chance in hell that they've given up on space-flight. The Council's arrival just gave them a warning that they were being watched. Which means we have no idea how far they've progressed."

There was a shuffling of feet in the ensuing silence.

"Why would the Leviathans need this yahg?" asked Raan. "Couldn't they just indoctrinate them all?"

"To indoctrinate a large widespread group they need artifacts," explained Shepard. "They've got more, but not enough for an army to give us pause. But place one indoctrinated yahg at their lead, and the Leviathans won't need to take the rest."

"Can't we just use the virus?" shrugged Dalen. "Make them all docile."

Aethyta gave a soft chuckle to go with her shaking head. "A volus with a death wish."

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Shepard railed at Dalen. "It would be little more than another genophage."

"I… Um." He cleared his throat. "I don't see the connection."

"Then _I_ shall explain." Bakara's voice was as ever calm, but there was a sad undertone. "The yahg have evolved into what they are to better help them survive the harsh conditions and aggressive inhabitants they share a world with. Taking away the traits which have ensured their survival would leave them vulnerable. They would be wiped out. That cannot be allowed to happen."

"Besides, the Leviathans were also privy to that research," pointed out Shepard, "and I have a feeling that when our medical teams take a closer look at that virus, they'll find it's ineffective. I'm quite sure the Leviathans first priority is to ensure their tools remain strong."

Victus made an audibly weary exhalation. "Is there _any_ good news?"

Shepard, Kaidan and Hackett, all looked at Liara to explain what they already knew.

"We have readings of the Leviathans pulses, taken from not only the beacons, but also my agent's ship recording, as well as the _Kalioni's_ black-box."

"That was our ship patrolling the Crucible," added Tevos to the others. "So it was destroyed by the Leviathans?"

"Yes. Though we don't know why. Regardless, we now have a positive reading to work with. Something we can use to try to deduce some kind of counter-measure."

"Thank the Spirits," puffed out Sparatus. It was a relieved tone that was echoed by his peers.

"Can you get a copy of that to Edi?" requested Shepard.

Liara nodded and typed into her omnitool. When she had finished she addressed Hackett. "I have also sent the data to Dr Cole."

"Appreciated."

Shepard's omnitool signalled a call and she moved aside to answer it. "Edi?"

" _Shepard. I apologise for interrupting but I have found something significant in the data Liara sent that is pertinent to your meeting_."

Surprised, she returned to the table and placed Edi on speaker. "Okay, Edi. You've got our attention. Go ahead."

O

After Bakara had verbally knocked the trouble-making krogans heads together, and though grumbling in what was probably disappointment at not having spilt salarian blood, the males had slowly begun to leave the area surrounding the salarian embassy.

The attending officers Garrus had called upon were all either asari or human, offering less chance of the krogan taking offence to their presence; Garrus and Teryck remaining on the periphery until they needed to intervene.

While his officers encouraged those that lingered to move on, Garrus spotted a krogan nudging another, then jerking his chin up to gesture towards two salarians who were strolling through the area, seemingly unaware of the chaos here earlier.

"Looks like things are over," he said distractedly to his father.

"You had a quick response time. This kind of action would have precipitated panic within the Citadel, fast. Getting the krogan ambassador here was a good call."

It was a rare compliment that barely registered. Keeping the krogan in his sights, Garrus noticed when they made to follow the oblivious salarians. Not far from him, another salarian was getting loud and animated with two of his officers.

"I can deal with this," said Teryck, trying to sound casual where in fact he was looking forward to re-living a little of his C-Sec days. "You'd better be heading to that meeting." Without a backward glance, Teryck went to assist the officers.

Moving in the direction of what Garrus was certain was a situation in the making, he decided it would be prudent to take back-up. His father was already reassuring the complaining salarian. Most of his officers had their hands full clearing the area, but he signalled to one officer, a human, to accompany him – Huxton, if Garrus remembered his name right. Someone needed to make sure those salarians stayed in one piece.

They headed to the nearby residential wards, then into a large apartment block, the stairwells empty as they climbed them, away from the high traffic. Exiting on the seventh floor, they turned a corner, Garrus losing sight of them. When he rounded that same corner, he saw the salarians at the far end of the corridor, pinned up against an apartment door by the two krogan. Without hesitation, Garrus armed himself, Huxton following suit.

"C-Sec. Stop right there."

The two krogan turned to him, releasing their terrified prey in the process, who stumbled into the apartment behind them and sealed it.

"Didn't you hear a thing your ambassador said back there?" Garrus chided.

"Sure we did," shrugged one.

"Then what were you doing attacking those salarians?"

They both shrugged.

"It was business," said one of the krogan.

"Yeah. A human paid us," answered the other.

With the cold, harsh realisation that he'd just walked into an ambush, Garrus spun in time to see Huxton knocked out by a concussive blast, which staggered Garrus back in the process, right into the two krogan who grabbed his arms. His shields were taken out by a couple of disrupter rounds, his weapon overheating and rendered temporarily useless, the electricity causing his muscles to contract uncontrollably and his brain to stutter for a few precious seconds that he'd needed to react. Then he was disarmed and forced to his knees. Garrus knew no-one outside the apartment block would have heard more than a few brief muted bangs, and unless one of his officers happened to be patrolling by, no one would be reacting to it. Inside, anyone in their homes would be locking down and keeping quiet so as not to invite trouble upon themselves. There were few civilians who would attempt to help in such a situation – self-preservation usually won out. Garrus fixed on the gunman who strolled languidly over, recognition igniting his anger.

"Massani. Shepard should have left you to burn on Zorya."

"What? Not pleased to see me, _Archangel_? I'm gutted," retorted Zaeed with a smirk.

"Gutted? Call off your krogan and I'd be happy to oblige."

Zaeed just gave a throaty laugh at the threat.

"What is this about?" Garrus demanded, trying to shrug off the krogan who clung to him like vices. "Revenge because things didn't go your way? You've really got to learn to let things go."

"I don't give a god-damn about you, Vakarian. Vido's all I want, and _you're_ a means to an end."

"I don't know where Santiago is."

"But someone who wants you really bad, _does_."

Garrus wondered if it was one of the countless mercs that had suffered at 'Archangel's' hands. Had Massani exposed him? There was no reason for the bounty hunter to protect him, after all, and he was one of few who knew his identity. "The Shadow Broker could help you. You don't need to do something stupid like this to get Santiago."

"Tried that route. The god-damned Broker refuses to deal with me."

"I can have a word."

"What are you, his agent? I'm minutes away from getting Vido's location, and all _you_ have is an empty gesture in an attempt to save your own ass." Zaeed removed the syringe the weasel had given him. He grabbed hold of the horned crests at the back of Garrus' skull and yanked his head down to expose the more vulnerable area the neck offered.

"Massani, you're going to regret this," Garrus snarled, realising he was wanted alive, and that meant he was likely headed for a long period of torture. "Shepard will hunt you down for this."

"Shepard's going to have her own problems."

Garrus' insides lurched at that comment, but then Massani plunged the needle through the leathery skin, the solution he'd been injected with immediately dulling his senses, dragging him into an oblivion.

Once Vakarian sagged, Zaeed walked to the building's lobby to greet the courier he'd ordered to deliver a packing crate the second he'd seen which residence the salarians were heading into. "Wait right there." He took it back up the flights of steps, grateful for mass effect fields, and the two krogan dumped the turian inside.

"Cheers. Now all you have to do is disappear and enjoy those credits."

Once the krogan duo had wondered off, Zaeed returned the sealed crate to the courier with a location to an active bay not far from where it needed it to go, then jumped in a cab to meet it; he'd handle it from there. 

He was feeling pretty good. Vido Santiago was in his grasp, and he hadn't needed to mess with Hackett. The chances of this other bloke being able to handle a Spectre who was usually accompanied by another, were slim. With a missing Executor the place would be locked down and that left them limited time to get off the station. All the better for Hackett's family.

There was only one thing left for him to do, and he made the call to Weasel along the way.

"Job done," was all he said.

oOo

"Antella. This had better be good," growled Kryek, bored with waiting.

" _It's time_."

Kryek hung up with only a grin. The thrill of the hunt had him buzzing already. He withdrew a vial and syringe, and set about prepping his fix. He needed to be at his best; not that he would need the strength, but he _would_ need the added endurance the steroids gave him, because he had to get off the Citadel fast once this went down.

His muscles now surging with power, Kryek set his plan in motion.

** oOo **


	19. Hell in a Hand-Basket, Part Two

Safe within the ocean's dark, cold embrace, the Leviathans focused on the one who would bring their army together.

They knew things about this servant like they themselves had watched it all and remembered. This one was named Chu'Tak. When the cowardly salarians had fired large doses of sedatives into him, he had fought against the darkness for far longer than his shocked abductors could have imagined. The Leviathans had his memories of waking in a cell to be studied, questioned, and experimented on. They knew the fury inside this one; the intense hate for the salarians at being reduced to a curiosity and then a weapon for this pathetic race.

The yahg were the masters of Parnack, proven by their triumph over everything their world had pitted them against over centuries, and believed those that had come seeking alliance were not worthy of standing beside them.

Now that strength would serve the Leviathans. It was why they had chosen to use this yahg. The current pack's ruler was locked away within the city, far from the outskirts where the Leviathans had limited control through the single fragment they'd left there. But no more.

oOo

The races representatives were all looking at Shepard's raised omnitool, waiting for Edi to explain her findings from Liara's data on the Leviathans' pulses.

" _I found a correlation between the readings given to me by Dr T'Soni and the data brought back by General Alenko which detailed the Crucible's power surge, as recorded by the quarians."_

"Are you saying they're the same?" Kaidan asked, in disbelief.

" _The Crucible's had been altered with an added filter, in order to protect the basic running of our dependant systems whilst still destroying the Reapers, but the programming on which it is built is identical_."

"But we built the Cruc-" Shepard froze in mid-sentence, sucking in a breath as understanding dawned, her eyes fixed on Kaidan's. "We _built_ the Crucible."

Kaidan got it, too. "The Leviathans pulse isn't biological. It's tech."

"No wonder they destroyed the Crucible," frowned Hackett. "It was key to working out how to disable their pulses. If not for the quarians…"

Raan stood proud, but Kaidan knew how close they'd come to losing the whole race. They could well have not even known about the data's existence had the geth fought back.

"So some race, somewhere, eons ago, knew about the Leviathans and their ability to kill Reapers," joined Coats.

"The first concept of the Crucible," hushed Liara, in awe. "Astounding. This technology the Leviathans have… It must be integrated _within_ their bodies. That would also explain their apparent ability to breath in the vacuum of space. They must have some kind of internal breathing apparatus."

Hackett felt a new surge of adrenaline. "We have the pulse readings. Regardless that we've lost the Crucible, _technology_ we still have a chance of counter-acting."

"We can do better than that," Kaidan said, with equal enthusiasm. "Like those before us who altered the Leviathans pulse to better suit their needs, Xen had done a similar thing to the Crucible's."

" _That is correct,"_ continued Edi. _"The admiral removed the organic/Reaper-fusion pre-requisite from the programming, and tailored it to seek out and overload the geths’_."

"My point is: it _failed_ on the geth," Kaidan said with a small smile.

Shepard grabbed his arm as it hit home. "They created a counter-measure."

Kaidan grinned. "Which means we also have a starting point for doing the same to the Leviathans pulse."

Shepard swung to the Prime. "Diniel."

"We request permission to download countermeasure to EDI."

"Do it."

" _I have it. I shall translate the code into a readable format for organics and transfer it to Dr Cole_."

"Unbelievable," murmured Victus, a little dazed by the events.

" _Transfer complete,_ " finished Edi.

"Then our tech teams can get to work at once," announced Hackett, clearly energised with this new focus.

"Thank you, Edi." Shepard closed the call and looked around the room, the atmosphere far brighter than when they'd started. Hope had gotten a foothold amongst the mountain of setbacks.

"That still leaves us with a vicious race to deal with," warned Sparatus. "We have no idea what we're facing. With Leviathan interference we can't assume they're less advanced than us anymore."

"Then we need to do a recon," Shepard answered.

"But where would we begin?" Coats wondered.

"Right here." Shepard brought up a holo-map that identified one set of co-ordinates on Parnack. "As referred to in the files, this is where the yahg subject was taken from."

"You think the Leviathans would use the same plan as Linron?"

"It's a sound plan," nodded Kaidan. "He'd get no resistance from entering his own pack's territory. He can walk straight in and take leadership."

"But they have more artifacts now."

"True, but why waste them when they can have one yahg control the whole pack?"

"And indoctrination through the artifacts takes days," reminded Shepard. "Much quicker to use the enhanced yahg as pack leader."

"Then we have the beginnings of a plan," announced Hackett. "Go in silently. See what we're facing. Map it out. Anything that will give us an advantage if we need to make a ground assault."

"Assault?" frowned Shepard. "Wait a minute. You're forgetting that the yahg aren't doing this of their own free will."

"These are strong people who will be used against us. I understand what you're saying, but history has shown that this isn't a race that would be sympathetic to us anyway. We have to do what's best for the rest of the galaxy. We can't let them get off their planet. To the Citadel," he added, pointedly.

"We also can't assume that the Leviathans don't already have a presence on Parnack," added Coats. "We need to do this fast. Before they can use all of that research against us."

"Then let's do it," Victus agreed.

Satisfied, Hackett started to draw up his proposals for the immediate recon mission on Parnack. At last, they were taking steps forward.

oOo

Leaping off the top of the climbing frame into James' waiting arms, Rorie giggled when her tummy grumbled.

"Uh oh," James said. "Not that I'm surprised, but it sounds like you used up all that special energy food I made you."

"Yup. All gone."

"'Bout time," piped up Jack. "Mine was growling an hour ago."

"Grrrr." Rorie wiggled her toy at Jack who just smiled back.

"Why didn't you say anything, Bella? We could have left sooner."

"Ror was having fun. Not the first time I've had to handle a little hunger."

James had the idea that what she really meant was full-out food deprivation, and he didn't like the thought. It saddened and angered him to think of what she'd been through as a child. She'd never been cared for before Lola came along, and he respected the place she was now. Jack had taken a leap of faith that had to have been incredibly difficult for her to make. James wondered if she'd make another…

"Rorie. Come on the slide with us," called a young turian girl from behind them, who was part of the group that had formed around Rorie as she'd traversed the large playground, drawn as they were to her warm smile and encouragement to join her.

"Sorry, Seska. I have to go now. My tummy says so. It's very loud."

There was a unanimous sound of disappointment from the small crowd of little people, who then dispersed in different directions.

James grinned at her. "You're just like your mom. A magnet."

"Uncle Gus says mommy's a mag-et for trouble."

Laughing at that, James set her on her feet. "Let's hope you're not _that_ sort of magnet. Lead the way, Nugget."

Jack fell in beside him, and they followed Rorie who was happily skipping her way to the cabs at the far end of the concourse, swinging Puppy as she went.

"You know, that session at Armax yesterday was a lot of fun," James said while they walked, never taking his eyes off Rorie. He'd been working himself up for this the whole time Rorie had been playing, and he inhaled deeply before launching into his question, trying to sound casual. "Wanna do it again sometime? Or something else? How about a club? Do a bit of dancing, have a drink. Just chill out." Would she let him in? He wanted to show her that she deserved more than being on the outside looking in.

There was a short silence, and he glanced to see her staring at him, mouth slightly open in surprise before she shifted her gaze back to Rorie, as did he.

"If you're looking for someone to rebound with, go find someone else, dumb-ass."

James had expected that defensive retort, and it travelled over him. "I like you, Bella."

"You _like_ me?" Jack frowned back at him in disbelief. " _Why_? I call you names. I take the piss."

"That's just you keeping me at a distance," James brushed it off, nonchalantly.

"Or maybe it's that you're too _stupid_ to see that's who I am. A fucked-up bitch."

"I don't believe that. I see how you are with Rorie, I hear how you talk about your students - the side you keep hidden because it makes you feel vulnerable. You surround yourself with thorns. I do the same, I just use flirtation. Results the same. Keeping it shallow so no-one can cut you deep." He looked at the profile she offered, jaw clenched and illustrating her tension. "I see you, Bella. And I want to know more. So how about it? Take a chance on me?"

Jack stared straight ahead, fixed on Rorie who was waiting at a cab. She didn't know how she could be so fucking scared of answering a stupid question. His words had crawled inside her and lit up some crazy buried piece of hope of having something real with someone, and she could feel tears building up. She blinked them away. She was no cry-baby – she'd learnt a long time ago they didn't do anything but make you look weak. "Look, if it's sex you're after, you don't need to say all that bullshit. You're a fit guy. I've got no problem hooking up and going our separate ways." It was a lie; a statement that contradicted her earlier one.

"No. I don't want that. I'm prepared to go as slow as you need in order for you to trust me, Bella."

He was saying all the right things. Trust… Shit…. Jack felt on the verge of panic. She was in the dark; she could just stay still and stay safe, or she could take a step - one that could either lead her out of the dark, or send her plummeting off the edge of an abyss. She looked across at him. He was strong, solid, but soft beneath it all. Yet he could potentially destroy her.

James met eyes that shone with emotion she was trying to hide, and he had to admit that he'd be more than a little gutted if she rejected him.

"You'd better not make me regret this... Okay."

Her whispered assent left James momentarily stunned, then exceptionally happy. It was her uncertain face that stopped him from launching into a 'woohoo'. He had to remember how hard this was for her. "I won't let you down," he promised, only allowing a trace of his smile to show – just enough to prove he was pleased, without risk of scaring her away.

Arriving at the cab, Jack opened the driver's side with a shaky breath. "I'm driving."

"Puppy!"

The sudden squeal had them both looking to Rorie, who was running away from them, chasing a human boy who had her toy in his hand.

"Rorie!" James and Jack both yelled out, racing after her.

She disappeared in a side corridor in her attempt to regain her beloved Puppy, a crowd of people crossing between them.

"Move!" boomed James.

Jack was only concerned with one person, not bothering to give them a warning before she barged her way through them, knocking them aside without apology. They entered the corridor to see the boy throw himself into a duct, Rorie right behind, shouting at him to give her Puppy back.

"Ror, NO!" screamed Jack, fear coursing through her as Rorie's determination to rescue the toy _she_ had given her, carried her into that duct and out of sight.

Almost barrelling into the wall itself, James could only watch as Jack didn't hesitate to dive into the duct, her small frame allowing her to do what James couldn't. He looked into the duct to see the biotic aura swallowed up by the darkness as Jack turned off into another duct, following Rorie's own light. He swung away, right fist slamming into his left palm as he paced with agitation that he was useless.

O

The ducts had narrowed. Not a problem for kid-sized people, but Jack was down to her hands and knees, seriously worried, and pissed off to boot.

"Rorie! Stop!"

"He's there, Antie Jack! I can get it back!" came Rorie's echoed response, not near enough for Jack's liking.

"Fu- frigging don't move!" She answered her omnitool with a quick jab, no break in her awkward pace.

" _Tell me you got her_ ," James blurted.

"Not yet. The damn ducts got narrower and it slowed me down. But she's right ahead. Looks like this ends at a keeper tunnel. I'll get her."

" _I know you will, Bella_."

That sounded truly sincere and it made her feel weird, so she ignored it. "Then I'm going to hunt that boy down and wring his scrawny, thieving neck," she vowed.

" _Figuratively_ , _no_?"

"Believe that if it makes you feel better. I know what I mean." Her voice was full of ominous intent.

Closing in on the end of the duct, she could no longer see Rorie, but the boy stood there in the tunnel, watching her approach, pale-faced, Rorie's toy still clutched in his hand.

"You better damn well stay put, kid, or I'll-" She frowned. Why wasn't Rorie claiming her treasured toy? At the same time as the thought manifested, an over-muscled arm reached in and yanked her out of the duct by her neck, fingers digging mercilessly into her skin. Instinct had her biotics flaring, but the fist that smacked into her cheek came fast and strong, knocking her out instantly.

…

"Jack?" James frowned at Jack's sudden silence. "Speak to me, Bella. What's happening?"

Then the line was cut, and swearing loudly, James ran to find the nearest maintenance corridors, calling Bailey as he went.

…

Kryek lifted his foot off the crushed remains of the woman's omnitool, then dropped her to the floor with a sneer.

"Fucking biotic. Freaks are everywhere. What a waste of tasty flesh. Hey kid?" He looked at the stricken boy he'd 'hired', now frozen to the spot, and laughed. Turning, he checked the Alenko kid was still out. Antella had told him not to give the kid the full-dose in the syringe, originally meant for the Spectre, but he was no damned doctor, so he'd guessed a quarter would do. Retrieving the syringe, he plunged the rest of its contents into the dirty biotic's neck for good measure. Then he set about checking the kid for anything she could be traced with. He pulled out a small ball from a pocket, with no clue what it was, and chucked it at the duct rat who dropped the toy to catch it.

"That's your payment. Now fuck off, and remember what I said. You say anything to anyone and I'll come find you. Then I'll stick my knife into your belly and feed you your insides. Got it?"

The teary-eyed boy just nodded and ran, leaving Kryek laughing behind him.

Lifting the Spectre's brat up by the back of her collar, he shoved her inside a large hold-all he'd brought with him, zipping it up. He'd follow the corridors all the way to the bay, but he was cautious. Occasionally he came across other people, duct-rats mostly. No need to give anyone else a sighting of him with the kid. A shitload of credits were useless if his anonymity was gone.

Kryek smiled to himself as he began a fast-paced run. Easiest job ever.

oOo

Chu'Tak had issued the challenge to the leader, known as Gyr'Tun, and he walked into the arena, bordered by the numerous on-lookers who would document this event and spread the word of the outcome to every part of their territory. Nearby, the small group accompanying him carried a concealed fragment.

Gyr'Tun stood in the centre. There were no weapons. No armour.

Without ceremony, the contender launched himself at the current champion. Usually, competitors would clash in the centre, chest to chest, grappling and pushing, until one of them fell back. It was a test of endurance as much as strength. Yet this time, as they met in the middle, the force Chu'Tak brought was far more than the leader could withstand, and he immediately flew backwards, skidding across the dusty ground on his back.

There was a stunned silence, then murmurs as the crowds watched what would happen next.

Gyr'Tun leapt to his feet, unwilling to be beaten so easily, but Chu'Tak was already there, swatting away the fist that came at him like it was merely a minor irritation. His own landed squarely into the leader's torso, causing him to crumple to his knees.

The next move was Gyr'Tun's and the on-lookers waited, excitement returning to the arena stands at what they were witnessing. Except their leader made no attempt to attack again. The brutally of just two strikes had left him winded and in pain. There was only one thing to be done: concede.

The crowds stood to witness their ruler bend forward, supported from falling face first into the dirt only by one shaky arm. His head bowed at Chu'Tak's feet and there was a sudden crescendo of approval all around them. They had a new champion, without doubt, in what had been a short but spectacular display of power.

If Chu'Tak had been himself he would have thrown his arms up in the air in victory, inviting the cheers of approval and respect; demanding it, for he had earned it. But he was _not_ there, so his body stood in the centre of the arena, vacant eyes surveying the masses, little more than an empty vessel.

The Leviathans were interested in only one thing: the chance to begin amassing their army.

oOo

Zaeed watched with arms folded while the weasel hauled the turian out of the crate, deactivated his omnitool, and bound his wrists and ankles. By the time Weasel had finished, the man was sweating from the effort but grinning stupidly when he realised that Vakarian was stirring. Weasel kicked him onto his back in a pathetic display over someone who couldn't fight back, bending over Vakarian with a mocking grin.

"Where's your precious Shepard, now, Executor?"

Slowly, groggily, Garrus turned onto his front, his face flat against the ground as he shuffled to his knees, instinct telling him to get any advantage he could in order to make himself less vulnerable. It wouldn't get him anywhere of course, the restricted movement he encountered making that clear. Despite his vision still swimming from the sedative, he clocked Massani off to his left. The second human he didn't recognise, but the man was enjoying this, getting back in his face.

"I don't envy what's coming your way, turian."

Garrus met the man's eyes, defiantly. "It'll be nothing compared to what's headed yours."

Chuffing when Weasel's grin faltered slightly, Zaeed wasn't surprised by Vakarian's refusal to be intimidated. Weasel clearly didn't know who he was dealing with. "Well?" he prompted, restless now for what he was due.

"Good job," nodded Antella. "Nice and clean. C-Sec's none the wiser yet."

"Keep your fucking pat on the back. There's only two things I want from you: credits and Vido."

"Of course." Antella raised his omnitool.

"Enjoy your blood money while you can, Massani," gritted out Garrus. "None of you have long to live."

Zaeed just shook his head, unconcerned. "Said the dying man." He fixed on Weasel. "Give me what you owe me so I can get out of this shithole."

That's when Kryek ran into the bay, holdall slung over his shoulder.

Zaeed looked this new player over, getting an impression of someone with military training. He held himself with an easy confidence borne from experience in battle. This man was someone used to winning his fights, and the hard, unforgiving stare said he offered no mercy. The veiny, slightly red skin he could see, and the man's bulging muscles, told Massani that this guy was an addict of the performance-enhancing variety. That made him even more dangerous. Zaeed would bet a large sum of credits that this guy was Category 6.

"Got her," grinned Kryek. "Best get out of here before they lock everything down."

Her? Zaeed didn't like the sound of that, tension working its way inside for the first time, his arms unfolding as he found himself in a strange position. "Wait a minute. You went for Shepard instead?"

"Bastards," snarled Garrus, but they all ignored him.

Antella sent a smirk Zaeed's way. "Don't worry yourself over it, Massani. You wiped your hands of that one, remember?"

Something niggled at Zaeed… Where was she? All this chap had brought was a bag… A soft mew came from inside the hold-all, accompanied by movement. "What's in that?" he directed at CAT6.

"What's it to you?" the large man sneered.

But Weasel wanted to boast. "A fast-track to getting Alenko, of course. Kind of hard to get hold of someone constantly accompanied or in meetings, so we took something worth trading."

"NO!" With an impressive burst of power, Garrus launched himself onto his feet, only to be knocked back down, hard, by a pounding punch from Kryek.

Like Vakarian, Zaeed knew exactly what – _who_ \- was in that bag. Hell, if it was anyone else he'd have done the same damn thing to gain advantage.

"What did you do to her?" demanded Garrus, scrambling back to his knees, ignoring the pain from his cheek which moved strangely as he spoke, cracked from that impact which had his vision blurring again.

"Don't worry," patronised Antella. "Parents will want proof of life."

The sounds from the bag were louder now as Rorie started to get frightened at being confined and in the dark.

"Damn you, let her out!" seethed Garrus.

With a laugh, Kryek dropped the bag to the ground, eliciting a cry from the kid and a protest from the turian, then unzipped the bag and hauled the kid to her feet.

Tears streamed down her face, the occasional sob shaking her whole body.

"Uncle Gus!"

Rorie flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly round his neck, and it hurt Garrus that he couldn't offer her either the comfort or the protection that she desperately needed.

"You okay?"

"That bad man gave me a jection, and he wasn't nice like Dotor So-us, and I feel all funny inside," she said with disapproval.

"What a fucking lovely moment," derided Kryek. "Shame he's going to die."

Rorie gasped, and glared at Kryek. "You can't hurt Uncle Gus!"

"I can do what the fuck I want."

"You're naughty."

"Yeah," Kryek grinned. "And you're pointless."

"I don't like you."

"Boo hoo." Kryek looked at Antella. "Let's get going before the shit hits the fan here. You take the little rodent and I'll take the turian." He moved forward to grab Garrus.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Rorie, and she lit up, flinging out her hand towards Kryek. The surge of biotic power hit the large man who was slammed back into the wall hard enough to daze him.

Impressed by the little spitfire, Zaeed would have chuckled had it not been for the murderous intent on CAT6's face.

"Massani," pleaded Garrus, seeing the same thing.

"Fucking biotic," gritted out Kryek, hands fisting as he straightened. "I'm going to knock you senseless like I did that other bitch."

"Back off," warned Zaeed, hand reaching back for his rifle.

Kryek's enraged face turned on Zaeed, but the veteran showed no concern, only sending out an assured stony visage.

"Think you can take me, old man?"

"No goddamned idea. Never gone one on one with someone jacked up on drugs. What is it? Steroids? Figure you could take more punishment than most. However, _you_ don't have the time for this bullshit."

"He's right," admitted Antella, emerging from inside the ship, something in his hands. "You really should do your homework. Then you'd have known she was biotic."

"Dirty little freak," Kryek snapped at Rorie.

With the kid distracted by Kryek, Antella snapped the collar around her neck, much to her protest. "There. Biotic suppressor." He watched her try to yank it off, then tiny flickers of blue appearing over her, unable to form into anything. Antella began to pull her away, the still-angry Kryek storming over to grab the turian.

"Massani, please," begged Garrus, Rorie's squeals as she fought against the man were like talons scraping down his heart.

"What's your plan?" asked Zaeed, his eyes lingering on the kid. She even looked like her bloody mother – proof positive that she belonged to Hackett.

Antella paused, having to adjust his hold on the kid who had irritatingly decided to make it as difficult for him as possible by going completely floppy. Flinging her over his shoulder, he clamped down her kicking legs, ignored her thumps on his back, and studied Massani. "Is there a problem? You've done your part."

"Call me soft, but I'm not about to leave a kid in _his_ hands." Zaeed jerked his chin at CAT6.

A slow smile grew across Antella's face. "Is this about a kid, or about _Hackett's grandkid_ in particular? Guess we got your relationship with him wrong. I'm seeing a loyalty there, despite his betrayal." He turned for the ship.

"Massani, for Spirit's sake, don't let them take her!" beseeched Garrus, not understanding this link to Hackett, but working it anyway, as the larger man started dragging him across the floor.

Zaeed didn't give a damn what Vakarian wanted, or even that she was a kid. This was about old loyalty – something Weasel had hit right on the nose. "Give me the kid. _I'll_ make the exchange. And you still get Alenko."

The two men halted and turned to him.

"All right," smirked Antella. He was interested in just how far Massani would go.

CAT6 shifted, in surprise. "I better still get paid for this."

"You'll get what was coming to Massani," smiled Antella. "Something tells me he's become a liability."

Zaeed sneered back at him. "You're playing with me? I did what you hired me for."

"You can still walk away and get paid," reasoned Antella. "Or continue sticking your nose in our business and all you'll get is Santiago."

"Think you're smart, don't you?" Zaeed's clenched jaw ached. "Feeling a whole lot braver with your pal here?"

"This is just business, nothing personal. You'll stay right here, hidden with the kid where my insider can keep an eye on you until we have the Spectre." Antella pointed to a single camera that was now active. "We'll go to a special location, somewhere to rendezvous with the Spectre, somewhere we can detect any ships trying to track us, and send the ransom with certain conditions that will have to be met. My insider will be able to verify the Normandy is still in dock – can't have a stealth ship creeping up on us - and when we have the Spectre in hand, you can send the kid off and disappear."

"Fine."

"I'm not finished. Once the handover's been made, you'll have five minutes to send a deletion record for your omnitool to my watcher– a deletion record that will show you've scrubbed all trace of anything coming back to me." Antella sent the address to Massani. "You _don't_ send it and my watcher won't send those precious files you want so badly. An insurance policy – you understand."

It pissed Zaeed off no end. Was Hackett worth all this? He could just walk away and go finish Vido with a mass of credits to retire on. Except they had a history. Hackett had done more for him than anyone, and had covered his ass a million times over – probably what had made the betrayal all that harder to take – but Zaeed _did_ owe him something, and this would be it.

"Give me the kid and fuck off so we can get this done and I can get on with exacting justice on Vido goddamn Santiago."

"Good." Antella let the kid slide to her feet, where she then threw herself at Vakarian again. "Pleasure doing business with you, Massani."

Kryek carried on dragging the turian effortlessly towards the ship, regardless of the extra baggage.

"Rorie. You have to let go," Garrus said to her, only to receive a definite shake of her head, strands of black hair catching on his jaw. "Rorie. You have to keep safe. Remember?"

"But I love you," came her muffled protest. "I don't want them to take you! The bad man wants to hurt you!"

"I love you, too. But you're safer with Massani." Garrus hoped that was true, but given how things here had developed, he gauged it was right. "Do what you're told and you'll get back to your mom."

Rorie looked up at him. "Mommy and daddy will get the bad mans."

"That's right."

"And save you."

"That's right." Garrus looked past her to Massani. "Take care of her, Massani. _Please_."

Zaeed swore as he stomped over to retrieve her before CAT6 hauled her into the ship with Vakarian, the engines already starting. He grabbed her arm, tugging her away to a safe distance, ignoring the sniffing. The ship lifted, the hanger door opened, and then it was gone, the hanger sealed once more.

In the ensuing silence Zaeed had time to let things sink in. Releasing the kid, Zaeed swore blue bloody murder, kicked a few empty crates about, stuck his middle finger up at the camera where the weasel's stooge was watching, and then stared at the kid who was watching him with interest, a forlorn look on her face that Zaeed knew was for the turian. He swore again. He wondered how the shitting hell he'd ended up like this. Goddamned past. He was continually trying to deal with it so he could be satisfied and move on. Still, this would be like taking out two birds with one stone. Hackett and Vido. Debt and justice paid.

oOo

James kept trying Jack's omnitool but it couldn't connect. Bailey had given him directions to the nearest maintenance access but he and the closest C-Sec officers had soon discovered that there were numerous ducts that branched off from the one they'd entered, leading onto various tunnel networks. When Bailey had joined them with Kolyat and a large team of officers, James was beyond relieved. He was still clinging on to the hope that Jack had just gone into some frequency dead-zone, and was attempting to make her way out with Rorie in hand.

It was forty-five minutes later when Kolyat discovered Jack, and suddenly this was a lot more serious. While Kolyat called for a medical team, James held her hand, the image of her battered face staying with him as he visually searched the area and spotted Rorie's toy in a shadowed corner. In one swift movement, he gently placed Jack's hand on her stomach and moved to pick up the abandoned toy, gripping it in his two hands, fingers sinking into the material as he stared at the toy Nugget took everywhere.

"Commander?" Bailey prompted, softly.

"It's happened again. I've messed up," James answered, his voice breaking.

When Vega looked up, Bailey saw a man who looked as though he'd lost his own child.

James had to clear his throat before he could speak again, and when it came it was hoarse. "How the hell do I tell her parents?"

** oOo **


	20. What the Eye Can't See...the Heart DOES Grieve over

When Bailey walked into the Council chamber, he found himself the focus of the galaxy's elite. It had taken some doing but he'd finally managed to reason with Vega that it was best that _he_ deliver the bad news. Vega was barely holding together under his self-imposed guilt, and what the parents needed was information, not a rush of verbal remorse. Vega was too close to this, and Bailey, unfortunately, had plenty of experience. Searching was where a personally-motivated Vega would be of most help.

Quickly locating three of the people he'd come for, Bailey thought it odd that the Executor wasn't here. He'd thought for sure that the reason Garrus was incommunicado was because he was in the meeting…. Something didn't feel right there, and he'd be contacting Vakarian Senior about that the first chance he got.

"Apologies for the interruption, Councillors, but I need to speak with Shepard and Alenko immediately. Admiral Hackett, too."

"Anything we should be concerned about?" enquired Sparatus.

Bailey's face was a pained grimace. He'd been filled in on the Leviathans, and Aurora's importance. "Not real sure at this point in time, Councillor. At the moment this is more of a personal issue."

While many in the room were frowning as they read into that, Shepard, Kaidan and Hackett worriedly hustled out of the room, Shepard gesturing for Liara to join them.

A horrible heaviness settled in Kaidan's stomach as his mind worked overtime. "What's going on, Bailey?"

"I'm sorry, but Aurora is missing."

"Goddess!" breathed Liara.

"Missing!?" exclaimed Shepard.

"She was supposed to be watched!" Kaidan glanced at Terra, who looked as nauseous as he felt.

"What the hell happened?" Hackett asked Bailey, stonily.

"According to Commander Vega, some duct-rat ran off with her toy."

Terra already knew what was next. "She went after it." She turned and started striding towards the elevator.

"Right into the ducts," confirmed Bailey, having to quicken his step to keep up with the quartet, T'Soni already on her omnitool.

"So she's here somewhere," grasped Kaidan. "She's just lost." He made it sound less of a worry than it was. In fact, getting lost in the hundreds of miles of maze-like tunnels wasn't anything to sniff at.

"There's more to it," Bailey added, regretfully. "Your friend, Jack… she followed Aurora into the ducts. We searched the area and found Jack unconscious. She'd been assaulted."

They all halted just short of the elevator, Bailey nearly colliding with Hackett.

"No…" whispered Shepard, staring back at Bailey like she could get him to retract the implication of those words. Lost, she could cope with. Taken…led her to a dark place where all the awful things she'd seen over the years reminded her of what could be, and it truly terrified her. What was happening to her baby?

Bailey swallowed, wishing all that past experience with 'breaking the news' meant it was easier. "We believe the duct-rat's theft was staged to draw Aurora away from her minders."

"She's been abducted." Kaidan was awash with fear, anger, and guilt. He should have been there for her. It was his _duty_ as her father to protect her, yet she'd been left with others who'd failed.

Bailey nodded. "We think it's a strong possibility."

This time, Kaidan led the final stretch to the elevator slamming the button to return them to the Presidium grounds, Liara stepping in last, focused on her omnitool.

"The docks have been shut down," continued Bailey, "No flights are allowed to leave, but we have to consider that we may already be too late."

"I thought Vakarian was supposed to be securing this place," bit out Hackett.

"From the Leviathans," Kaidan murmured, his head distracted with the punishments he was going to inflict _when_ he found whomever was responsible. "This is someone else."

"Someone using her as leverage for something?" wondered Hackett. "Then there'll be a ransom."

"Bailey." Terra pulled herself away from the serene Presidium view, clawing back her professional mask. "We need her last known location, and I want to know what areas your people have covered."

"You've got it." Bailey tapped away at his tool.

"I have her," announced Liara as they arrived at the foot of the tower. "I had Glyph trace Moon," she added in explanation.

"Moon?" queried Bailey.

Pre-occupied, no-one answered him. Kaidan and Terra studied the moving co-ordinates. "Thank God."

"That's not far from the sector Commander Vega was last searching," informed Bailey.

Terra made the call, which was answered instantly.

" _Lola, I'm so sor_ -"

"James. I'm sending you co-ordinates Liara picked up from Rorie's VI. Get to her. We'll meet you there."

" _On my way. I-_ "

Shepard closed the line, making no eye contact with anyone as she headed to the cabs, silently praying that Rorie would be waiting at the other end, and this nightmare would be over as quickly as it had begun.

O

James ran hard, the officers Bailey had assigned to him barely able to keep up. He'd been offered a lifeline - a chance to right this - and he wasn't about to risk losing her.

"Where's the nearest tunnel entrance?" he shouted back as they neared the signal's source.

"Um… a little way ahead-" said a human officer.

"No, no. There's one just around that corner, I'm pretty sure," corrected a turian officer.

James aimed for it, with no time for relief when he saw it, instead thundering into the passage. The artificial evening lighting turned into a harsh unnatural red in here - one he was more than accustomed to now and hated with a passion. It felt especially ominous knowing Nugget was in here with God knew who. Closing in on the signal, James scrutinised the surroundings, spotting someone crouched against a wall, pressed into the shadows.

"Nugget!"

The figure launched away from the wall, and the signal moved with him… _Him_. Not Rorie.

"Stay where you are!" James yelled, a borrowed rifle in his hands. He couldn't fire, though. This was the kid from earlier. All James could do was race after him. Then the boy veered towards a duct and James realised he was about to lose him. In desperation, James fired just in front of the boy, who shrieked and fell back, scrambling backwards then turning to push himself to his feet. James dived at him, catching the boy's ankle, then yanking the falling boy towards him, where he pinned the frail arms. This kid couldn't have been more than seven or eight, and the utter terror on the boy's face made James feel like shit. Only his concern for Nugget kept him focused, and he retrieved 'Moon' from the boy's pocket.

"Where is she?" His voice was fierce. "Where's the little girl you stole this from?"

All the boy did was make small, rapid shakes his head, fear silencing him.

Frustrated, his heart thudding from far more than the pursuit, James forced himself to calm down. This was a kid. Only he didn't have the ability to be patient; guilt was eating into him. He hadn't done his job, and his Nugget was missing. Getting to his feet, James brought the kid with him and despite the boy's resistance James held on tight to the only link he had to Rorie, hauling him out of the tunnels and into the ward corridor.

James faltered over his omnitool for a moment. He had to let down her parents again. Swallowing, he contacted Lola. "Shepard. It's not Rorie. The kid who took her toy also had her VI." There was a short but loaded silence that made James wince.

" _Okay. Take him to the nearest C-Sec office. We'll meet you there_."

"Yes, Ma'am." Signing off, James just gestured for the officers to lead the way, his head too full of bad stuff to be able to concentrate on direction.

oOo

Zaeed paced the disused bay, occasionally disturbing more dust that made him hack, which in turn made him swear in irritation.

"If you don't like coughing, you should stop walking," came a little voice.

Halting in mid-stride, Zaeed peered over at the little girl who was sat cross-legged on the dirty floor, half-heartedly doodling in the dust with her finger. He couldn't argue the sense in that statement, but he wanted to have a reason to bite back. She _had_ cost him a retirement's worth of credits… Before he could, she sent him a sad face and spoke again.

"Can I go home now, so mommy and daddy can save Uncle Gus?"

"No. I'm waiting for a call. So just sit there and shut up." He cursed again when his sharp response provoked her bottom lip to tremble. Thankfully, she didn't start bawling. He supposed it wasn't such a surprise. "Tough like Hackett," he mumbled to himself.

"Ganpa?" her eyes widened, hopefully.

Grandpa… Zaeed swore again. "We were friends once. A long time ago." His comment had obviously stoked some interest in her, because she got up from the floor and walked over to him, his scowl not working to deter her.

"Did Ganpa make you cross?" She stood right at his feet, head craning up to meet his eyes.

Zaeed crossed his arms and peered down at her. "Something like that."

She thought about it, then inhaled as an idea got hold. "I can sing a song to make you happy."

Zaeed frowned. "What are you? The happiness police?"

The kid gave him a funny look. "They're not real."

"Whatever," was all Zaeed could retort. He checked the time, swearing again. The fact was: that call was unlikely to come anytime soon. Weasel would want distance. Then again, this could all be a set-up. Would he even get a call? For all he knew, Weasel could get Alenko and then rat out their location… Then he wouldn't even get Vido. He unfolded his arms restlessly, hands fisting at the thought of being shafted by that ferret. He should just send the kid off and let her parents hunt the asshole down. … But what if this was kosher? He'd be letting Vido slip out of his grasp again.

Two hands gripped one of his fists, and he looked down at the kid.

"Being busy makes time go faster," she said, sincerely.

"You're just full of helpful information, aren't ya?" He shook off her hands. "What are we going to do, stuck in here?"

"Dancing?"

"No music."

"I have-!" She felt her pocket, then looked sad. "I lost Moon. And Puppy."

With no idea what she was talking about, Zaeed just looked up at the ceiling and heaved a sigh.

"Singing?"

He scowled back down at her. "What's with you and singing? Besides, I've evolved beyond nursery rhymes."

"Hide and seek!" she bounced.

Zaeed found some hope in that one. "Will it shut you up?"

She nodded, seriously. "If I talk you'll find me."

"Okay. Great. Go hide."

She went to move, then paused. "You've got to count."

"I am. In my head. Better be quick, I'm on seven."

Gasping, she ran off into the mess. Zaeed settled on a crate that abutted the wall. Stupid kid. He leaned back, folding his arms. He imagined throttling Weasel to death. Nah. Too quick. 

A hand on his forearm had him jerking upright to see the kid next to him, surprised that he hadn't heard her approach. "Thought you were hiding. Quietly."

"I'm hungry."

Heaving a sigh, Zaeed fished into a pocket, removed a ration, and handed it to her.

"Thank you."

When she went to climb up onto his crate he held his hand out. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I feel sad. If I sit next to you, we won't be lonely." She then took his hand like he'd been offering it out to help her instead of pushing her away, hauling herself up right next to him.

Zaeed contemplated shoving her off. "I like being alone. So bugger off over there."

"No one likes being lonely," she stated as though it was indisputable fact, scooting snugly up against Zaeed before holding out the food bar. "Can you open it for me, please?"

"What did your last slave die of?" Nevertheless, he impatiently took the ration and unwrapped it. "Now stick it in your gob and give me a minute's peace."

"Thank you, Sarni."

Frowning as he thought that over, Zaeed concluded that was a messed up version of his name which she'd overheard earlier. "It's Massani, kid." Then he swore as he realised that she'd repeat that to her family at some point. He'd be hunted by Hackett and his daughter for this. Pissing Weasel.

"Rorie," she corrected.

"I prefer 'kid'."

"Antie Edi says that's a baby goat. I'm not a baby goat."

"You bleat enough, so it's debatable."

A small smile tugged at her mouth. "You're very silly, Sarni."

Grabbing her hand which held the ration, Zaeed guided it into her mouth, willing Weasel to hurry up so he could get the hell out of here.

Instead of taking a bite, Hackett's grandkid just let her hand fall into her lap, her face crumpling. "I want Uncle Gus back. I want mommy and daddy. And Ganpa."

Zaeed sat there motionless as she pressed her face into his armoured side, the ration bar forgotten about as her arms hugged his waist. Her sniffing was getting louder, causing her shoulders to shudder, and Zaeed ran a hand down his face. "God damn Weasel. There better not be a live feed of this going to that ferrety little bastard," he shouted up at the camera.

Pulling her off him, he replaced the ration bar in her hand. "Quit crying like a baby and eat."

Snuffling, she did as she was told, much to Zaeed's relief. He wasn't cut out to be a goddamned babysitter.

oOo

By the time Shepard entered the C-Sec office, she'd locked away the immense despair that had descended upon her when Moon hadn't led them to Rorie.

With the news, Liara had left in order to access her agents. Edi was scouring docking manifests for any departures which included a child matching Rorie's description, and Hackett had gone to gather all Alliance personnel currently on the Citadel, including Coats. Everyone else was lending themselves to the search effort.

Beside Terra, Kaidan was a mirror image of his wife – on the surface, the epitome of a seasoned soldier who'd seen it all and was calm in the worst situations, giving nothing away - but beneath it all, this horrendous inner torment made him want to rage at everyone who crossed his path with nothing more to offer than platitudes. The only thing he wanted to hear was that his daughter had been found, alive and well.

James rushed over to them, his face pale. "Lola-" his voice broke.

Shepard raised her hand to stop him. She couldn't go there with him, else she'd end up saying things she'd regret later. "Where's the boy?"

Swallowing down his emotion, James gestured to a cell. "He won't say anything."

"I'll handle it. I want you to head to Huerta. Check on Jack."

"What about the search?"

"Bailey's got every available resource on it. But the fact is, without any idea which direction they went, or any way to trace them, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"We need information," agreed Kaidan, containing his own knee-jerk reaction to thump the man. "Anything to lead us to a name of who did this. Jack might be able to give us something we can use."

James noted the lifeless tones of the two parents he'd let down so absolutely. He understood. They wanted him out of their way. Out of their sight.

"And James, she's likely to be volatile," continued Shepard.

Nodding solemnly, James pulled out Puppy and Moon from his pockets and handed them to Shepard. "I'm so sor-"

"Vega," Shepard stopped him with an added shake of her head. "Whatever you're feeling right now…" She swallowed before continuing, needing a few extra seconds to push it all back down. "I can't deal with. Okay? Just stay focused."

Sucking in a deep breath, James squared his shoulders and gave her a salute. "Yes, Ma'am."

With James gone, Terra stared down at the items in her hand, fighting back her useless emotions, Kaidan's hand on her shoulder nearly working against her; as much as she knew he was experiencing her pain too, she couldn't deal with _his_ emotions either. She had to stem her _own_ wounds before she bled out and collapsed. She needed distance or she'd break apart.

Stepping out of Kaidan's reach, she passed Rorie's treasured possessions to him, then moved to look through the one-way glass into the cell beyond. She was dismayed at the young age of the boy. Where were his parents? Why was he all alone, living in the ducts? She looked at the guards who watched over him with stern faces and guns attached to uniforms. No wonder he'd clammed up under adult scrutiny.

He was sitting in the chair at the table, but his knees were brought up to his chest in a comforting tight embrace, cheek resting atop them, staring at the wall and away from the guards. Garrus needed to train his people on how to deal with children.

She frowned then. Why hadn't she heard from him? "Bailey. Where's Garrus?"

Bailey rubbed his hand over his nape, uncomfortably. "Don't exactly know. He hasn't answered our calls."

Exchanging a glance with Kaidan, Shepard called Garrus, only to get no connection at all.

"How long has he been off-grid?" asked Kaidan.

"Since shortly after the krogan dispute," admitted Bailey. "His father thought he was headed to the meeting, but clearly he didn't make it."

"This can't be coincidence," frowned Kaidan. "Maybe he stumbled onto something to do with Rorie."

"His father's going over the security footage, trying to work out where Garrus went. Sorry I didn't inform you. Figured you had enough to deal with, and it's in hand. Trust me, Teryck Vakarian is a pit-bull right now. He'll find out what's happened to Garrus."

Accepting that, Terra wondered how much bad news a person could take before they went screaming mad. Shutting down her errant thoughts, she walked into the cell and gestured for the guards to leave. Instead of sitting opposite the boy in the interrogator's chair she walked slowly round to where he sat, crouched down so she was his level, then slowly tipped her head into his field of vision.

"Hi," she said softly. "My name's Terra."

Blue eyes looked back at her sadly, studying her, assessing any danger, but his cheek never lifted from his knees. "I don't have a name," he whispered back.

Terra pulled in her bottom lip, biting it in a bid to remain composed as her already hurting heart took another hit. "Is there a name you like?"

He thought about it. "There's a turian called Zactin." The boy maintained his whisper. "He's nice. He has a café, and he always saves something for me at the end of the day."

Smiling, Terra held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Zac."

Little brows rose slightly, the tiniest twitch at the corners of his mouth that gave away his approval. He looked between her eyes and her hand, then slowly released his clasp and placed his hand in hers. Taking care not to give his hand more than a soft shake, Terra noticed how cold his hand was. He was frightened. Shepard hated that she had to push him when all he needed was a hug, but her baby was missing.

"Zac. I need you to help me. You're not in any trouble," she emphasised. "We're just looking for the little girl who was chasing after you earlier."

Terra saw the boy close down, his body now visibly shaking, tears flooding his eyes.

"I can't say," he rasped. "I can't. He-" He stopped himself, clearly terrified he'd already said too much.

"Zac." She laid her hand on his back, running it up and down in comfort. "Her name is Rorie, and she's my little girl." She had to take a breath to steady her wavering voice. "I know this man made you lead her away, and I think he said he'd hurt you if you told anyone."

Zac gave the smallest nod.

"There are people here who can protect you, Zac."

"He knows the tunnels where I live. He'll find me, then put his knife in my tummy and make me eat what's inside."

Terra's anger was a raging furnace at this man. "Zac. Do you know who I am?"

"Terra."

"Terra Alenko, except when I'm working. Then I'm known as Shepard. I'm an Alliance soldier, and a Council Spectre."

" _Admiral_ Shepard!?" It was the first time Zac had spoken above a whisper, his eyes wide as he looked at her in a new light.

"That's right, Zac. I'm going to hunt that man down and make him pay for taking my daughter. If he comes in quietly he'll be spending the rest of his life in a jail cell. If he doesn't, then he'll die. Either way, he will _never_ be able to come near you again. Do you understand?"

Zac nodded. "You killed the Reapers. You can stop the bad man, easily."

Terra hoped so. "That's right. Was he human, turian..?"

"Human. And really big."

"Do you mean tall?"

"Quite tall, but really strong. He looked stronger than a krogan! He picked up that lady by the neck…"

Jack… "What else can you remember about him?"

"He had no hair at all, and he looked mean. He injected himself with a drug. And he hates biotic people."

"What did he do with Rorie?"

"Rorie… He stuck a needle in _her_ arm too, and she fell asleep. Then he put her in a bag and ran. I didn't know he was going to do that!"

"I know," soothed Terra. She brought up a map of the area where it had all happened, pointing out where Jack had been found. "Do you know which way he went?"

"Um…" He studied the map carefully before answering. "That way."

It wasn't much but they could stop the searches in the opposite direction. He'd have known he was on borrowed time, and she doubted he'd have wasted it on an indirect course. "That's great, Zac. Anything else you can tell me? Do you know his name?"

"No. Sorry."

"You did fantastic, Zac. Thank you. Before I go, can you think of _anything_ else that might help me find Rorie?"

Zac's eyes searched the air as he thought hard, then his face lit up with a memory. "Someone called him before he sent me to take the toy. He said a name… Ant- um… Antella!"

Terra felt the blood rush from her face, certain she could hear Kaidan cursing outside the room. Antella. … This was _her_ fault…

oOo

James walked into the hospital room to a scene of chaos. Several nurses were trying to pin down an enraged Jack as her wrists and ankles were secured in bindings.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" James pushed away the nurses. Hands reaching to untie the bindings, one of the nurses tried to stop him.

"Sir, please. She's became violent. It's for her own protection as well as the staff here. She's a biotic. You free her hands and she'll try to rip out the inhibitor again."

"Inhibitor? Look, this is making her worse. Just back off and let me talk to her."

Reluctantly, the nurses retreated to the doorway, and James focused on Jack. Straining against the bindings, she was hyperventilating in her dazed state, the left side of her face severely swollen and bruised.

"Bella."

She turned, one good eye fixed on him, and he saw only torment.

"Calm down for me, Bella. Breathe easy now."

"I can't move!"

Ignoring the nurses' protests, he immediately untied her and Jack flopped back into the pillow, chest heaving, and adrenaline draining away to leave her shivering. Her gaze was directed at the ceiling.

"Tell me you have Ror," she croaked, pain accompanying her speech, not only from her tender throat, but also from the left side of her face.

James' head dropped with shame and worry. There was nothing he could say to make it better. All he had was honesty. "No. Everyone's looking."

Then Jack was sitting up, and despite her blurred double-vision and dizziness, scooted off the bed.

"Whoa! You can't leave!"

"Watch me. Where the fuck did you people put my boots?" Then she spotted them and, occasionally balancing herself on the bed frame, grabbed them up and glared her way past the nurses who parted for her with frustrated looks at one another.

"Bella. You need medical attention," James said, trying to reason with her as he followed her along the corridor, ready to catch her whenever she started to sway.

"I need to find Ror. Why are you even here? Why aren't you out there, ass-hole?" Jack snarled back at him.

"Lola asked me to come."

That stopped her, and she braced herself with one hand on a wall, shoulders sagging. "She was right there. In that tunnel. It was a split second, but I saw her on the ground. She looked lifeless-"

"Don't say that. She wasn't there when we found you. Whoever it was-"

" _He_. Big-ass guy, pumped up on steroids." Jack touched her throat where the bruises from his fingers marred her skin.

"He didn't kill you, and he could have."

"He wasn't wasting time, that's all," she flung back, knowing she'd be dead otherwise.

"He wanted Rorie alive. She's _alive_ ," James insisted, but his eyes were begging her to agree.

Jack nodded. She remembered brief snatches of the doctor telling her about her broken cheek bone which was now throbbing mercilessly, and something about finding a sedative in her system. It was likely that Ror had been drugged. And she hadn't been able to stop it.

"I didn't react fast enough. I was too fucking slow!" her voice broke. Then she pushed away from the wall and continued along the corridor, a hand reaching back to the inhibitor attached to her skin over her implant.

Before she could rip it out of her flesh, James nipped into her path so she walked into him, and placed his hand over hers. "Don't do that. It needs to be taken out properly or you'll tear the skin."

"So fucking what? I deserve the pain." Her fingers gripped the implant, but James' tightened over her hand. When he met her defiant, angry stare with eyes that exuded concern for her, along with that same torture she was feeling inside, Jack lost her desire to punish herself – at least in front of him. She allowed him to pull her hand away, noticing that he didn't let go, and unable to take her eyes off his hand clasped over hers.

"I know that if it had been humanly possible to fight back, you would have, Bella. Now you have to let the medics get you back to fighting fit so we can get back out there, no?" Even with the swelling, James could see her left cheek-bone was flattened. "But not like this, Bella. Please."

Travelling up his solid form, to that battle-scarred face, Jack gave the slightest nod, her vision darkening even with that small movement.

Relieved, James waved over a nurse. "I want this inhibitor removed."

"Sir, we have a policy-"

"To hell with your policy. Just take it off. Now."

Unimpressed by his demand, the nurse cocked her hip. "It has to be authorised by a doct-"

"I'll take over from here," came Chakwas' voice from behind them, eliciting a look of gratitude from James. "Jack. Really. You must know you can't function like this," she admonished as she detached the inhibitor.

"I can handle it," retorted Jack. "I need to be out there finding the fucker. Only _I_ know what he looks like. I have to find Ror."

"I know, and I understand," assured Chakwas. "That's why you're going to give me ten minutes to do what I can for you, so you can at least remain conscious long enough to be useful."

"You know it makes sense, Bella."

With Jack's reluctant go-ahead, Chakwas ushered her back to her room, dismissing the other medical staff in the process. While she tended to the fiery biotic, Chakwas would have been pleasantly surprised to see Jack hold onto James' hand throughout, were it not for the circumstances that had hit her adopted family. They were all hurting.

oOo

Teryck Vakarian walked into the apartment building where he'd tracked Garrus' movements via the camera feeds. He'd also spotted an individual following his son, but the human male had flitted from one crowd to another, making it difficult to get a clear view of his face. Garrus had been completely focused on pursuing the two krogan who were clearly after the salarians. Teryck understood why his son had waylaid his journey to the meeting. What worried him now was what he'd find inside this apartment block, because none of the footage afterwards showed Garrus exiting. The krogan males had, and so eventually had the human male, but not his son.

He'd notified Bailey, who was on his way, and apparently Shepard had suggested the prothean would be able to help. He knew nothing about the man or his species beyond the basics, so he was dubious about what this Javik could do to help that he wasn't already doing himself.

Fidgeting as he waited for Bailey, Teryck stared at the apartment building system which could give him access to the internal cameras. Only he wasn't C-Sec anymore. He had no authorisation to override the security. In his position, Garrus would have hacked it by now, and the urge for Teryck to do the same was overwhelming. Stay within the law, his head told him. But Garrus might be running out of time… He reached for the console just as Bailey arrived, and he sighed in relief. Principles intact.

"Any progress locating Aurora?"

Bailey shook his head sternly, accessing the system to check the internal cameras. "Not a damned thing. Bastards knew what they were doing."

"Plural?"

"Seems so."

Teryck could relate to what her parents would be feeling right now. Utter helplessness. He remembered how Aurora had been able to ease the tension that always seemed to exist between him and Garrus; saw the lighter side of his son when he interacted with the little human. He hadn't seen Garrus laugh in his presence for a long, long time…

"Damn lazy management companies," moaned Bailey. As with most of these places, less than half the floors had working cameras, and none of those that did had who they were looking for, within the timeframe.

"Try the stairwell cameras," suggested Teryck.

"Wouldn't they have used the elevator?" Bailey followed the thumb Teryck gestured with, to see the 'out of use' sign. "Right. Didn't catch that. Too damned distracted," mumbled Bailey, his thoughts haunted by Aurora.

"There," Teryck pointed at the re-playing screen, and Bailey slowed the speed to see the salarians, followed by the krogan and then Garrus and another officer not far behind, with the human male meandering up last. "They exited on the seventh floor."

Bailey searched the system again for all the rooms housing salarians. There were a few, but only one had two males on the rent agreement. Of course, it could have been one inhabitant inviting a friend over, but it gave them a place to start, and they headed for the stairwell at the same time as Javik entered the lobby and joined them. "Did you find anything at the scene?"

"I have forwarded my impressions to Shepard."

Apparently that was as much as the prothean was prepared to say.

"And?" prompted Teryck, pushing where Bailey clearly wasn't going to.

Javik regarded the turian for a moment as they set a fast pace up the steps. "The human male who took her is volatile, unmerciful. Dangerous. He has enhanced himself with a synthetic substance. Weak," judged Javik, disapprovingly.

"You're only as strong as your ability without crutches," imparted Teryck, in agreement.

"Indeed."

"Damn riddles," muttered Bailey. "Nobody speaks English anymore."

"Should he run out of whatever it is he uses to strengthen him, he'll be in withdrawal. Weak," explained Teryck.

"Oh. Right." Nothing like hanging around with a seasoned turian ex-C-Sec officer and a prothean to make a simple man feel like a complete idiot. Bailey released his weapon when they got to the seventh floor.

After two corners, they found Huxton propped against a wall having just emerged from consciousness. Teryck carried on past him to knock on the salarians door, while Bailey called the medics.

"Who is it?" came the response through the door.

"I'm with C-Sec's Commander Bailey. I need to speak with you. Open the door, now."

One salarian appeared in the opening, the other further back. "Sorry. It's just we weren't sure whether it was safe."

"You couldn't call a medic for this officer, either?"

"Best not to get involved. Less chance of reprisals."

"What did you see?"

"Nothing. That man was with a turian officer. Saved our lives, I'm sure. We took the chance to flee, locked the door and got right back."

"We heard a bang," called out the other salarian. "Then a few shots, and talking. Didn't hear what they said."

"Sorry," said the salarian in front of Teryck. "Good day."

Left staring at the closed door, Teryck was long since used to such dismissal. Until they were the ones in need, people tended not to care beyond their own lives. It was one of the hardest things he'd had to adapt to. Palaven was all about society. That had slowly changed for many of the turians living elsewhere as they integrated with other races. Selfish attitudes weighed over social concerns.

"I recognise the traces of Vakarian, and someone else," announced Javik. "Someone once on the Normandy."

Teryck turned to see the prothean touching the ground. "Traces?"

"I am prothean."

"So?"

"I am not here to deal with your ignorance, turian. Shepard knows the one who did this."

"Ignorance!" Teryck settled himself down. "Can you answer what happened to Garrus?"

"No, but the intent was not to kill."

"This has to be linked with Aurora's disappearance," commented Bailey.

Teryck circled. "If Garrus was taken, we need to know how they removed him from this building. Wait a minute… Bailey. Can you get me the external footage again?"

Bailey transferred the section of ward recordings Teryck had singled out earlier, and Teryck paused it. "Here. A courier delivered a crate, and then here he's leaving with it. Do we have a working lobby camera?"

"Funnily enough, it stopped working seconds after our mystery man entered."

"I want that crate traced to its destination."

"I'll contact the courier company."

Teryck looked at the prothean. "Do you know this man's name?"

"No. He was before my time on Normandy. But Shepard will."

"Then call her."

oOo

The two Spectres were close to where their daughter had been taken, co-ordinating the assembled crew and others for the search of further tunnels. Javik had been placed on speaker as they perused the holographic maps that Bailey had made available to them, Hackett and Coats on either side of them adding their own suggestions for likely routes. The mass of tunnels was dizzying, intersecting one another, over and over, but neither of them were about to admit it was a futile effort. Javik's earlier assessment of the soul behind the abduction had left them chilled.

"The starboard cargo hold?" The question about who had occupied that part of the ship before Javik joined them, had been placed in lieu of a greeting, and so bluntly and out of the blue that Shepard was off-footed.

"Allow me," offered Edi. "The occupant was Zaeed Massani. A bounty hunter of some renown, with a known vendetta against his former Blue Suns partner, Vido Santiago."

"Javik. Are you saying he's involved with this?" asked Shepard.

Hackett leaned forward, his face creased. He'd never spoken of his connection to Massani. When he'd learned that Terra had picked up Massani as part of Cerberus' selected elite, he was going to warn her about his methods, but she'd already gauged Zaeed's ruthless side, and he knew she'd be alert. He hadn't been surprised when the mission to Zorya had turned out like it did.

" _He was present with Vakarian_ ," confirmed Javik. " _In my time, he would have rivalled me as avatar of_ _vengeance_. _You have also invited his wrath_?"

"I refused to sacrifice innocent lives to help him get to Santiago. Then left him behind." It was a double-whammy for Shepard. First Antella, now Massani. Two people who had an axe to grind with her. Two people who had found each other and had worked to take those she loved. She was to blame for this...

" _There’s something else_ ," added Garrus' father. " _We tracked a crate we believe Garrus was stowed in. Sending the co-ordinates now. If this Massani is a veteran he wouldn't send it directly to where he wanted it to go, but it'll be close. It narrows down the search_."

" _If_ the two incidents are connected," reminded Kaidan.

"It _is_ in the direction Antella's man was heading," pointed out Shepard. "We need to find a connection between them to know for sure."

" _In the meantime, do you want me to concentrate my officers in that area_?" asked Bailey.

"Do it," decided Kaidan after a consenting nod from Terra, appreciating that Bailey was willing to defer to their judgement.

Disconnecting, they were left with a silence that felt foreboding.

Kaidan looked at Terra, who stared off at some unseen point. "This isn't your fault."

Returning from her thoughts with a blink, Terra didn't answer. Couldn't. "I'm going to call Liara. Give her the update."

Kaidan watched his wife traipse to a secluded area. It was a picture that reflected the way she was handling this. She was pushing him away; detaching herself. He understood, but wished she could take comfort from him. She would eventually, and he'd be there to hold her because it was what he himself longed for. Only with her beside him would he have any chance of surviving this with his soul intact.

** oOo **


	21. A Trouble Shared

Liara stood at _Normandy's_ war-room central console. The four people most invested in those missing were waiting on her.

"I accessed Caleb Antella's financial accounts and can confirm he made a sizeable payment to Zaeed Massani."

"So Garrus' abduction _is_ connected to Aurora's," murmured Teryck. "You have history with this Antella, too?" he directed at Shepard.

She shifted uncomfortably.

Hackett took over, needing something else to concentrate on other than an old friend's stab in the back. "Antella was Terra's superior at one time. He abused his position over her, and didn't like her refusal to acquiesce." He didn't go into it; Teryck was intelligent and worldly enough to be able to read between the lines. "While Terra's career accelerated, his didn't, and he went to Internal Affairs. He tried to bring her in while she was working alongside Cerberus, and in the process shot himself in the foot career-wise when he over-stepped into blatant misconduct towards her, to which Admiral Anderson was witness to. That got Antella kicked out of the Alliance."

"The man sounds like a petty lowlife," summed up Teryck.

"He is."

"But to do _this_?"

"I have to admit I had him pegged as all bark and no bite, but it seems he's hired all the muscle he needs."

"So there's a third person involved."

"Reese Kryek," announced Liara. "Antella's finances show a transfer to him shortly after Massani's."

"Kryek," uttered Hackett, the name filling him with even deeper concern for the welfare of his grand-daughter. "That reinforces what the boy said about the man who took Rorie."

Reading her father's face filled Terra with foreboding. "You're familiar with him?"

"By reputation only. Went by the moniker 'Brawler' during his time in the Alliance because he liked to use his fists. An effective soldier, N4 and rising. He was placed on Torfan and proved himself more than eager to get the job done. There were reports from his unit that he liked to torture the batarians whenever opportunity arose. He should have been removed right then and there, but his superiors decided they needed him where he was because he got results. Elysium was still raw for a lot of people back then. The potential victims had you not held them back, Terra, would have been astronomical. Those brutalised or taken as slaves from the outlying areas were proof of that. Command were willing to let things slide."

"Ticking time-bomb," bit out Shepard, trying not to imagine Rorie in this man's hands.

"Exactly. It culminated in a fight with a member of his unit. A biotic - Myers. According to those in his team, Kryek had an extreme dislike of anyone with biotics. After taking down an enemy base, he accused Myers of cheating to get a higher kill score than him. Myers had simply used his biotics on the battlefield, and Kryek beat the man to death for it. Myers never had a chance to fight back." Hackett frowned at Liara. "Last I heard of Kryek he was facing a life-long stint in prison. He was designated Category Six."

"He never made it there," informed Liara. "The two corporals who witnessed the event weren't alive to testify when it came to the court-martial. One died the day before he was due to leave Torfan. The other was killed by a batarian in an alley here on the Citadel."

Hackett didn't ask how she knew what could only be in confidential Alliance files. "But they would have made written statements."

"Which went mysteriously missing shortly before the trial. Without witness testimony they could not make a case. He was charged over misdemeanours and dishonourably discharged."

Hackett shook his head in disgust.

"What is interesting," Liara continued, "is that Antella was part of the Internal Affairs team who put together that case."

"Favour for a favour," murmured Kaidan.

"And now Antella's called it in," gritted Hackett.

"It seems so," nodded Liara.

"That was a long time ago," observed Teryck. "Any intel on what Kryek's been up to since then?"

"Bounty hunting, drugs, slaves, weapons. He's wanted on several worlds for murder, rape, kidnapping, torture, and extortion, to name a few."

"My God," hushed Shepard, gripping the edge of the table. "This is the person who has our daughter…"

"Antella has a formidable duo working for him," remarked Teryck.

"Actually, I do not believe that Antella was the instigator," declared Liara. "The sums of credits involved in each transaction to Kryek and Massani were far beyond Antella's means. I went back further in his accounts, and found an exceptionally large deposit."

"From who?" asked Kaidan.

"Unknown. I have Glyph trying to trace it back to its origins now, but it has been carefully encrypted. As for those we have identified, I have agents looking for any sign of them, but if they are in flight…" She left it unsaid. The proverbial haystack had grown into a galaxy-sized mountain.

" _Sorry to interrupt_ -"

Surprised, Shepard looked up into the air. "Joker? Shouldn't you be in medbay?"

" _I can't just lay there with Rorie missing,_ " came his sad reply _. "So I've been up here fielding endless fishing attempts for information by reporters and whack-jobs. I know Edi can do it, but at least I can pretend to be doing something useful. Anyway, there's a volus at the airlock with a message for Kaidan_."

"Uh… let him in. I'll be right there," frowned Kaidan.

Curious, Terra joined him.

...

Standing inside _Normandy_ , the volus spun in place as he took it all in.

"You, uh… you have a message for me?" inquired Kaidan as he walked up the aisle.

An intake of air preceded the volus' speech. "Spectre Alenko?"

"That's me."

The volus held out a datapad, whilst staring in awe at Shepard.

Kaidan sucked in a breath as he read it. "Who gave you this?" he rushed out at the volus, grabbing the man's suit.

"I don't know. Some human male," spluttered the courier.

"Kaidan?" questioned Terra, reaching for the datapad clutched tightly in her husband's hand.

"What did he look like?" insisted Kaidan, desperation in his voice.

The volus shrugged. "Like all humans."

It was clear the volus wouldn't be able to tell them anything, and when Kaidan let him go, Terra dismissed him with a "Thank you."

The volus made a quick retreat, and, stunned, Kaidan finally released the datapad to Terra.

**ALENKO,**

**WE HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER. IF YOU WANT HER BACK ALIVE, WE REQUIRE YOU IN TRADE.**

**YOU HAVE FIVE HOURS TO TAKE A SHUTTLE TO THE ATTACHED CO-ORDINATES - ALONE. WE HAVE PLACED BEACONS AT VARIOUS UNDISCLOSED LOCATIONS. IF ANY OTHER SHIPS ARE DETECTED NEAR THE AREA, YOUR DAUGHTER WILL DIE. IF YOU USE ANY TYPE OF TRACKER, ON THE SHUTTLE OR YOUR PERSON, SHE WILL DIE. IF NORMANDY DOES NOT REMAIN IN DOCK, SHE WILL DIE. IF YOU'RE LATE, SHE WILL DIE.**

**COMPLY, AND YOUR DAUGHTER WILL BE RELEASED ON THE CITADEL, UNHARMED.**

**BE SURE TO SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR WIFE. SHE WON'T BE SEEING YOU AGAIN.**

Shepard stared down at the words, confused and angry. They wanted _Kaidan_. She looked up to see him braced against the bulkhead by one hand, the other clasped into his hair as he lost himself in his thoughts.

"Guys?"

Joker's soft and uncertain tone gained Terra's attention, but she found it difficult to shake off the shock. "Joker… Advise Bailey that we've received a ransom for Rorie."

"Aye, aye." Joker didn't ask anything more. The two parents looked like their souls had been yanked out of them, leaving behind only pale shells. Forget the Reapers. This had to be the worst situation any of them had faced, and it wasn't lost on him that the couple who were usually so in-step it was like they were made to compliment one another, had turned to walk back to the war room like each of them were alone.

oOo

The ship in auto-pilot, Antella placed the call with a grin. His message would be delivered by now, and they'd soon be in place and ready to receive Alenko. "Miss Lawson. You'll be pleased to know we've secured Vakarian, and are mere hours away from obtaining Alenko. We gave him an offer he couldn't refuse. Him, for his brat's freedom."

There was a gasp. " _Tell me that you're didn't take that little girl!_ "

His grin faded. "She's the perfect trade for Alenko."

" _Oh my God! What were you thinking!? She's just a baby!_ "

Antella gritted his teeth. "You wanted results faster. You said to do whatever it took to get Alenko where we want him. This was it."

" _I never said…"_ There was another audible inhalation. _"No_ …"

"Perhaps you should abstain from the alcohol for a while," patronised Antella. "You're mean when you're under the influence."

" _Get her back to her family, Antella. Straight away_."

"You mean her mother. We're taking her father. Remember?"

The silence that followed was lengthy.

"Miss Lawson? Are you still there?"

" _Yes. Yes, I_ … "

"Look, we've made the ransom, Alenko will hand himself over, and she'll be returned. Job done."

" _She's_ **not** _to be harmed, Antella_."

"Sure. I'll be in touch when we're on our way with both targets." He hung up in irritation. "Pathetic woman. What the hell was that? Second thoughts? Too late now, Princess."

Kryek laughed beside him in the co-pilot's seat, his feet up on the console. "Just as well she has us to keep her in the game. What's she look like?"

"Don't touch. She's our meal ticket."

"Thought that's what you brought me along for. Persuade her to extend a bonus for our hard work and dedication," Kryek chuckled.

Garrus was laying on the floor at the rear of the ship, his face raging from where the man he now knew as Kryek, had hit him back in that bay, but what hurt worse were his thoughts of Rorie. There had been such sorrow in her face. For _him_. He could still feel her arms clinging to him, and he'd never felt so inadequate. He still preferred that she was there with Massani than here with Kryek, but she wasn't safe. Massani was a law unto himself when it came to getting Vido. If they ordered him to kill her in return for whatever they had on Santiago, Garrus wasn't sure that this link to Hackett was enough to make him walk away.

But that last communication by Antella had shocked him. "Lawson's dead." His voice rasped, his throat dry.

Kryek strode over and kicked Garrus savagely in the midriff. "Making threats is pretty stupid for someone trussed up like a chicken ready to roast."

Unable to speak for a moment, his lungs struggling without air, Garrus gulped it in.

"Still think Shepard's going to come rescue you? Not that I'd mind," smirked Kryek. "Now _that's_ a woman."

"She's a bitch," sneered Antella, joining them. "And she won't risk it." Antella crouched next to Garrus. "You or her kid? Who do you think she's going to be more concerned about saving? Because she can't have both."

Garrus didn't expect her to choose him, and that was as it should be. He'd happily die to keep Rorie Alenko alive. "Not what I meant," he managed to say. "Lawson. I killed her myself. Put a bullet through her brain."

"She looked pretty good to me. But no wonder she wants you so badly. I can probably guarantee Miss Lawson has a nasty ending planned for you." Antella stood and turned to Kryek. "Quit striking him. You'll jeopardise our pay-out if she isn't happy with the state of the merchandise."

Garrus frowned. Miranda couldn't be alive… No. What he'd heard just now didn't sound like the Lawson _he_ knew. It was hard to believe that Miranda had a relation who could care what happened to her, but it was the only answer. But why did this person want Kaidan? Kryek stomped off to the front, followed by Antella, and Garrus was left reeling with the realisation that his past actions had doomed Kaidan, by association. Rorie would lose her father, Shepard would lose her life-partner. He, Garrus Vakarian, had, with one bullet, destroyed Shepard's family.

oOo

Shepard watched Teryck scrutinising the message. One thing had been glaringly absent: any mention of Garrus.

"This doesn't feel like it's so much to do with _you_ anymore, Shepard," he concluded, lowering the datapad to the table in the conference area of the war room they'd moved to. "Maybe they're still looking to punish you, but it's by proxy. They wouldn't need Kaidan if that was their sole aim. Not when they already have Aurora. This is about Kaidan and Garrus."

"I'm inclined to agree," said Hackett. "Kaidan?"

"I don't know," was all he could answer. He was truly at a loss as to whom the two of them could have irked enough to invite this. How had this happened again? First Rahna…. He wasn't a protector to his daughter, he was a liability!

"It has to be something you and Garrus worked on without Terra, or she'd be a target too."

Kaidan slowly shook his head as nothing useful came to mind. "The only time we've been on a mission without Shepard was during the Reaper wars. After she fell into the coma."

"That's Thessia, Horizon, and Cerberus' headquarters," listed Hackett, all of it branded into his brain with the rest.

"An asari commando unit lost their lives helping us get to that temple on Thessia, but that was _my_ call. It had nothing to do with Garrus. Same with Kronos station, even if Kai Leng wasn't dead."

"Leng was definitely deceased. I saw to it his body was disposed of to ensure any Reaper tech didn't make an appearance, like Saren," added Hackett.

"And Sanctuary…" Kaidan paused, looking at Terra, who gave the barest of frowns.

"Sanctuary?" pressed Teryck.

"Miranda Lawson. Garrus...killed her."

"People are killed all the time during the course of gunfights," considered the astute Teryck. "To isolate that incident… What you're really saying is that he executed her."

Kaidan nodded reluctantly. "He had a personal grudge. We both did."

"Only _you_ didn't pull the trigger. _He_ did."

"She was dead," insisted Kaidan. "He shot her in the forehead. Close range."

"Family?"

"She killed her own father moments before. I don't know of anyone else-"

"There is a sister," informed Liara, her fingers running over her omnitool. "Oriana Lawson. All assets of Lawson Enterprises went to her upon Henry Lawson's death. I need time to access their financial accounts. She is a shadow in terms of running the business. I have little intel on her other than that she is an avid benefactor to various multi-species charities on Earth, and Ilium, supporting families, and particularly children."

"Sounds nothing like her sister," murmured Kaidan.

"But she _is_ genetically identical to her. Tailored with only the genes of her father, just like Miranda."

"A twin," Shepard muttered.

"Essentially, but sixteen years younger."

Teryck shook his head to express his distaste at people's propensity for messing with nature.

"Why do that?" frowned Shepard.

"Henry Lawson had his first daughter tested for fertility at fifteen," Liara said, reading from her omnitool. "Miranda Lawson was unable to have children."

"So he tried again." Kaidan grimaced. "The man was heartless. He probably just wanted the perfect accessory, and Miranda was a lot like _him_."

"Their upbringings _were_ different. Miranda's childhood was overseen very closely by her father. With Oriana, he relinquished the reins to a live-in nanny."

"A mother figure," said Shepard.

"Yes. That is all I have on her, except for a personal address on Ilium, but my agents report that she left the planet several weeks ago."

"Charities…" mulled Shepard, uncomfortable with labelling this woman as ruthless as her sister.

"It could well be a front, Terra," cautioned Hackett.

"Who else can it be?" added Kaidan.

Liara closed her omnitool. "I will keep digging into Lawson. Find proof if it exists."

"Good," sighed Kaidan, staring down at the table. "We've already named the henchmen, and it's likely we've found the lynchpin. You'll bring them to justice."

Terra hated the way he'd already placed himself out of that upcoming retribution.

Breaking the silence, Hackett pulled up a galaxy map. "The quickest way to get you to the rendezvous is to take a ship along this flight-path, to this point." He indicated to the closest place that didn't veer from the standard routes. "You can detour to the co-ordinates from there in the shuttle. I'll have my own ship take you there."

"They chose the spot wisely," Liara said, grimly. "It is in the middle of nowhere. I have nothing in place anywhere near that area in order to ascertain if their claims of beacons are true."

Kaidan nodded in understanding. "We'll need to do this soon. That shuttle journey will take up a lot of the time."

They spoke so casually, like it was some routine mission, that it infuriated Terra. "Stop it," she said, harshly. "We know _who_ they are. We know _where_ they're going to be. There has to be some way we can outmanoeuvre them! Have a ship waiting nearby to chase them down once we have Rorie back! _Something_ that doesn't involve you offering yourself up to join Garrus, for God knows what!"

Kaidan wanted to comfort her, but he knew she'd simply push him away. She was frustrated and afraid, and it was dictating her reactions. "Maybe these beacons they mention don't exist, but maybe they do. We can't risk it. I _won't_ risk it," insisted Kaidan.

"This is ridiculous! We're just going to let this happen!?" Shepard didn't wait for an answer. There wasn't one that would satisfy her. She was livid. She was scared beyond belief. She was disintegrating from the inside out. Storming from the room and out to the elevator, Shepard stilled in front of the open doors with no idea where she was heading.

"Terra?"

Kaidan's voice was strangely distant, though she could feel him behind her. She didn't turn around. "What if they don't intend to let Rorie go? What if you're handing yourself over for nothing?"

"I have to assume they will. I certainly can't stay here, idle. I'd never forgive myself if they…make good on their threat."

She spun angrily, her index finger jutting into his chest. "You're giving up! They could still be here on the Citadel. We could still find them!"

"Terra," tried Hackett, moving forward, recognising that her distress was spilling out in the guise of fury, her instinct to fight threats surging forward with the reality that she might lose her husband as well as her daughter and closest friend.

Terra raised that same finger to ward him off. "No, Dad! No! We can't let him just hand himself over to the enemy. I know he's a soldier, and I've always been prepared for the worst, but _this_? It's like sending him off to the torturer's table! You said yourself, Kryek hates biotics!" She felt sick then at the thought of Kryek with Rorie.

"Terra." Kaidan kept his voice soft. "If you were me, what would you do?"

"I'd hand myself over to them willingly for even the _slightest_ chance of getting our daughter back," she replied without hesitation. That wasn't her problem... and as the words formed on her lips she thought how selfish they sounded. "Now, how would _you_ feel…if you were _me_?"

Kaidan felt the air knocked from him. Sacrificing himself, whether to face death or torture, meant nothing when it could potentially save his child. He wasn't afraid of what awaited him. But to put himself where Terra was… "I'd fear losing you both."

Terra swiped away the single tear that escaped, her shoulders slumping. "I know you have to do this, and I would never stop you, because we have to grab that chance that it will bring Rorie home. But if I don't have a way to find you… _and_ Garrus... then I'm going to lose you forever. And if these people choose to, they could take you _all_ away from me."

Kaidan knew only too well how it felt to have everything you loved ripped away. "I'm sorry." Not caring that others were watching, Kaidan went to hold her, only for her to keep him at a distance, hands splayed across his chest. He sighed sadly. Her anger was misdirected at him because she had nowhere else to aim it at this moment in time. Then her hands fisted, the fabric of his jacket clutched tightly, and he covered them with his.

The ferocity to keep those she loved safe, seeped away with the truth that she was ineffectual, leaving Terra spent. "This is a waking nightmare, Kaidan. I don't have any control. I just want my baby back. Why do I have to lose you in the process?"

"Maybe... I have a suggestion."

They looked over at Teryck who was standing at the war room threshold, just behind Liara and Hackett.

"A tracking device-"

"No," cut off Kaidan. "They'll check."

"For normal trackers, yes. But I have knowledge of a prototype. It's a top level project." Teryck winced as he was faced with breaching his oath of confidentiality.

"You need permission from Victus to tell us about it," assumed Hackett.

"Yes." Teryck hung his head as he made a decision. "But without it Garrus is dead for certain."

"It's alright, Teryck," came the Primarch's voice.

Terra noticed for the first time that the CIC wasn't empty any longer, those of the crew who'd heard about the ransom had returned, and they parted to allow Victus an unhindered path.

"It's specifically designed to be undetectable to all scanners. It was an idea Teryck had when I asked him for solutions to stop anything like the Purgatory break-out from being a problem again, as well as keeping track of those released after serving their sentences." He nodded at Teryck to continue.

"It's a small device, planted beneath the skin at the nape of a prisoner upon conviction – without their knowledge, of course – and, with the use of a special program we can activate a trace and locate them. It means that we can know exactly where they go, allowing us to make quick arrests should they re-offend, or even detain them before crimes take place."

"Why at the nape?" inquired Chakwas, stepping forward.

"Much like a bio-amp, it enhances the electrical element created naturally in the brain. That creates a strong signal that can only be picked up with the designed program. It would be nothing but white noise to anything else."

"It is, however, in its early stages of development," warned Victus. "It hasn't been fully tested beyond knowing that the concept works."

"Have the research sent to Edi," said Kaidan. "She'll be able to assess it."

"I want to have access to that," piped up Chakwas. "It sounds like it would be placed close to Kaidan's biotic implant."

"Kaidan?" Terra looked at her husband, knowing how he felt about his L2. Now he was agreeing to have another experimental implant.

"It's okay. I trust Edi and the Doc."

Terra felt like she could breathe again as she grasped onto this new lifeline. "Dr Cole would be able to assemble it."

"But Terra-" Hackett said, loathe to bring a halt to this idea, only to be cut off.

"How do we actually track the signal?" she asked Victus intentionally. That fire was burning inside her again, and she wanted solutions, not a 'but'. "You said something about a special program?"

"It would have to be installed at various locations."

"Beacons," blurted Liara. "Once they have Kaidan they will eventually have to re-join the standard flight-paths in order to access the relays. I can send out agents to my beacons immediately. They can install the program and it will update me when the signal is detected. We can then follow it."

"There's a problem," Hackett said with more force, and it was clear from his face that Kaidan had also remembered the ticking clock.

"We don't have the time," Kaidan said sombrely, getting straight to the point before Terra could continue in false hope. "Three hours in the shuttle, and an hour before that to get to the point I can fly from. We've only got a half hour left before I have to leave. Recreating the prototype from the schematic alone will take time. Even if we could get someone to the ship in time before departure to assemble it on the way, the chances of getting it done and implanted in the space of an hour is remote. Terra, I'm sorry. ... I need to start prepping a shuttle, make sure I have extra fuel on board to get me there."

"I'll help with that," stated Cortez, his brow deeply creased.

The crew had silently watched the exchange. It should have warmed Shepard to see them there for Rorie, but she just felt empty as she gazed at them all. James hung back on the periphery, looking as though he thought he didn't belong here, a battered Jack matched James' beaten stance, not meeting her eyes. Terra knew she should reassure them, but she still couldn't get to that place inside her. Forgiveness. Her head told her it was as likely to have happened had she and Kaidan been there, but her heart wasn't listening yet.

"I'm fairly certain I could double the speed of the shuttle if that would help," Clay said from the edge of the group. He nearly baulked as everyone looked at him, but he swallowed and explained. "I've done something like that before with our quarian shuttles. It will burn out the engine, but for a one-way journey that length, it'll hold."

Hackett looked at Kaidan. "That gives us an extra hour and a half."

It energised Shepard. "Joker. Get Dr Cole through to the war room."

" _Aye, aye_."

"Victus," prompted Hackett.

"Getting the schematic sent to you now," he confirmed over his omnitool.

"Edi. Could you isolate the detection program for me?" requested Liara.

" _Sending it to you now_."

"I'll get it to my agents immediately." With the ping, Liara rushed into the war room.

Adams nudged Clay. "Looks like you've got some tricks to show me – or horrify me with. Let's get down to that shuttle and get this underway. We're on borrowed time."

There was a flurry of activity as people started moving.

Dazed, Terra stepped aside to allow Adams, Clay and Cortez access to the elevator. She'd been on such a roller-coaster. One minute they had something to give them hope, the next it was taken away, and now Terra felt on edge, waiting for the next problem to appear to tear her asunder. And there _was_ an uncertainty hanging over them: would this prototype work?

She looked at Kaidan, who seemed just as overcome as she was, but she felt detached in his presence. To allow his comfort would be to open herself up, and she was certain if she did she'd be completely drowned with the emotions she was already being swamped by, rendering her completely useless to Rorie. She couldn't face the thought - of failing Rorie, or Kaidan. She needed to be busy. She needed to be the Admiral who brought together a galaxy to defeat the Reapers, and so she walked past Kaidan and Teryck to re-enter the war room. She was Shepard, N7 and Spectre.

For the first time since Rorie went missing, Shepard found a calm clarity. Focused, she passed Victus and her father in the conference room, and brought up holo-maps of the Citadel on the central console, a gut feeling forming as she thought over the facts.

"Terra?" came Kaidan's soft voice, as Terra circled the console in thought.

"We know they've left the Citadel, because we have co-ordinates for the rendezvous, but they also said they'd release Rorie here."

"They didn't state how long after I've stepped onto their ship that would be," warned Kaidan, watching his wife desperately searching for threads. Beside him, Teryck also looked like he was trying to see where she was going with this.

"But we'll be on high alert for ships coming into the Citadel. It would be safer for them to keep her here. With a team of three, and a small ship, they would only need one person to stay with Rorie. A small ship would draw less attention and they'd only need a hanger to dock."

"Edi's checked all the flights," Kaidan moved forward.

"And we've already started searching all the bays in the sector that crate was delivered to," added Teryck.

"Right, but only the _active_ bays. Only three-quarters of those bays in that sector are actually working. Even less in the bay sectors either side of it."

"Those are the bays that were designated as unfit for use."

"But what if they've been able to access one of those disused bays? Enough to get a ship in and out."

"They could also be holding Rorie there," seized Kaidan.

"That's not something that occurred to me…" Teryck was frowning at what he saw as his failure to think outside the box. It was something he'd been good at once, but time had made him rusty when it mattered the most. He turned to Shepard. "I'd like to join you."

"Of course."

"But it's still miles of bays," said Kaidan, studying the map.

"With enough manpower we can cover it in a reasonable amount of time. With luck, we can find her before you have to leave, or before you get to that rendezvous. Without her at risk we're free to take the Normandy and get Garrus back."

" _If_ she's here at all," Kaidan cautioned.

Terra steeled herself. "I need to keep fighting…" She met his eyes, wishing she could lose herself in them, "and this is all I have."

Kaidan saw only the elite soldier staring back at him, felt the distance between them. She was holding together the best way she knew how - it just wasn't the right way. "Okay."

"Kaidan," called out Hackett. "Dr Cole is certain she can have that tracker together in an hour. I'll have someone pick it up."

"I'll do it. As a Spectre I can bypass the standard routes, avoid traffic. It will give me something to do, too."

Hackett nodded in understanding. "Terra?"

"Teryck and I are going to extend the search to the defunct bays in the area that crate was delivered to."

"I'll help with that," spoke up Victus.

"I need to get my ship ready to leave," murmured Hackett, wanting to be with the search team, "and I'll oversee that shuttle adjustment, as well as check in with the status of Liara's agents."

With their purposes decided, they all headed out. In the CIC, Shepard announced the new search parameters. "Jack. You're not joining us until you've been seen to properly," she said as she passed her on route to the airlock.

"I'm fine, Shepard," protested Jack, following her. "The Doc saw to me earlier."

"Patch-up jobs don't count."

"Shepard!"

"Jack!" Shepard spun, stopping her in her tracks. "Don't argue with me on this. I need you at your best for when we find those responsible."

Surprised by the dark promise in Shepard's voice, Jack backed down. Shepard was an eruption waiting for the right time to appear, and Jack was determined to be part of the explosion.

…

As they headed for separate cabs, Kaidan looked over at Terra. Like she could sense his gaze, she turned to meet his eyes. This time, despite the resolve and fire, despite the sadness and fear he read there, he didn't miss the intense love that had her in such torment, and he hoped she felt his.

**oOo**


	22. Absence Makes the Heart...Ache

In that extra hour and a half that Clay had given them, the shuttle engines were now rigged way past their usual capacity by the young quarian, and Adams and Cortez were running diagnostics to ensure it wouldn't explode before it got to where it had to get to. Brynn had replicated Teryck's prototype tracker in physical form, and Kaidan had returned to the Normandy with it.

Sitting in the medbay, Kaidan waited for Chakwas to complete her final assessment. He was the only occupant - Jack had hustled out of there to join the search the minute the doc had finished administering to her, and she'd looked far better for it. Kaidan wished he could be out there, too.

When the doctor turned, she didn't look happy.

"I don't know, Kaidan," Chakwas said, honestly. "We've never used anything like this before, and the turian testing didn't involve anything with biotics."

"Turian biotics are rare," reasoned Kaidan. He didn't like the idea of another implant, let alone an untested one, but he, Garrus and Terra needed this - to improve her chances of finding them. "Do it."

Her face severe with concern, Chakwas retrieved the tracker. It looked little more than a metallic splinter. She placed it into a medical device that looked similar to a piercing gun. After sterilising the area, she double-checked that it wouldn't hit his implant, placed the device at his nape, angled it, and injected the tracker just under the skin. Medigel flowed after, immediately sealing the small puncture, and it was done.

"How does it feel?" Chakwas asked as she started running scans.

Kaidan twisted his head from one side to another, then up and down. "Can't feel the implant at all. Edi? Do you have the tracking program installed? Are you picking this up?"

" _Affirmative. The signal is extremely strong and precise. If it continues to transmit in this way, and Liara is able to get the program into her beacons, tracking you will not be a problem._ "

"And without the program running?"

" _I am far more sophisticated than most systems, and can only detect the barest of static. I am confident that standard programs will not detect anything at all._ "

"Sounds good. Though Doc, I think I'm getting a headache."

Chakwas nodded, her scan had already indicated something she'd thought was likely to cause him trouble. "It's raised the temperature of your biotic implant. Kaidan, I'm not comfortable with this."

"Is the temp stable or climbing?"

Chakwas pursed her lips like she didn't want to say, knowing it would mean his refusal to have it extracted. "Stable."

"Then I'll deal with it."

"You could end up with a full-on migraine."

"Where I'm headed, it's likely a migraine is the least of my worries. This is important. Not just for Garrus and I, but if they don't release Rorie."

Chakwas squeezed his hand. "God forgive me, but I wish those people unbelievable harm."

"That's why we're leaving the tracker in. Just pray it will keep working."

Sighing, Chakwas shut down her tool. "Well, I need to be useful, so I'm going to help Shepard. But Kaidan, if you experience any symptoms, no matter how small, I want to know about it."

"Yes, Ma'am." With that, Kaidan traipsed out of the medbay, intending to wait out the remaining time in the cabin.

O

Ten minutes later, Kaidan was sat on the end of the bed, watching the video footage on a datapad of their last trip together, Rorie's toy and VI beside him. The squeals of delight from Rorie as the waves of the Kahje ocean swarmed up the sands and caught her bare feet, squeezed at his heart. He'd give anything to have her here again. That last goodbye, days ago, now seemed horribly inadequate.

He understood Terra's reaction perfectly. He felt the same. He was a soldier rendered defenceless, surrendering without a fight because they held a gun to the head of someone incredibly precious to him. An insult, as it was no doubt meant to be. He tried to have faith that Rorie would be found, but when had anything ever been simple? One thing he did know with certainty was that Terra would never give up hunting them down, and that was enough.

The hands that came from behind him, smoothing over his shoulders, made him jerk a little in surprise. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I know." Terra shifted on her knees where she was kneeling behind him on the bed. She began to massage the muscles under her hands, working to ease the tension within him. She'd passed Chakwas on the way out, which meant Kaidan had the tracker in place. Knowing he'd have hated the implant, regret hit her - she should have been there for him. She'd been in the midst of searching for Rorie one condemned hangar after another, when she'd checked the time. Three quarters of an hour before Kaidan would have to leave and they'd be at the mercy of unproven tech. Yet still they hadn't covered a quarter of those on her list. Her head was everywhere. Rorie. Kaidan. Garrus. All at risk. Two of them were out of reach, but right now, Kaidan was here, and if they didn't find Rorie in time, if…if the tracker failed…this would likely be the last time she had with him. She'd felt a panic swarm through her, and knew she had to leave, to be here with her husband. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts. A dull ache."

She noted that he only spoke of his physical discomfort. The fact that he hadn't noticed her arrival, or her moving onto the bed, was testament to his inner turmoil. Her hands moved to his temples, fingertips circling, though she doubted her attempts to help him would prevail. He needed the implant out. Terra leaned forward to kiss his nape, then pressed herself against his back, her arms encircling him as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "Forgive me. I haven't been here for you."

Kaidan let his head fall back, his face tilting enough to feel her cheek on his, his hand raising back to smooth over her hair. "You're searching for Rorie. There's nothing to forgive."

"Yes there is. We're a partnership. We're both missing our baby, but I locked myself away from you and left you completely in the cold, too."

"You were just dealing with it in your own way."

"Badly?" she said, wryly. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Kaidan refused to admit to anything that might cause her further regret later. "I knew you'd come round."

Loving him even more for the faith he had in her, Terra brushed her lips over his cheek. "I was nearly too late."

He gave a short laugh. "Hh. That's how we do things. In the nick of time."

Her arms tightened, and she buried her face in his neck, unable to hold it in any longer.

Kaidan felt the way she clung to him, like his life depended on her not letting go. "I don't want to leave you. To leave Rorie." He heard her pulling it all back in.

"You won't. Not for long. And we could still find her before then."

"In case you can't, I want you to take this." Terra released him enough for him to turn in her arms. He removed his wedding ring, took her hand and placed it in her palm to the sound of her gasp. "I don't want them touching it." He wrapped her fingers over it, enclosing her hand in his as he did so.

Terra stared down at her fisted hand, the ring warm against her palm. "She has to be here. I know it. We'll find her."

"I hope so, more than anything, but if it's not in time, if the tracker doesn't work, promise me you won't blame yourself should the worst happen," pleaded Kaidan.

She shook her head. She couldn't promise that. To do so would be to admit to the possibility that it might happen.

He tipped her chin up. "Just human," he stressed.

Kaidan kissed Terra with a softness that made her crumble again, and this time he was able to embrace her as she let go. When she had re-gained herself, she tugged him up to the head of the bed. Neither of them had the desire for anything more as they relaxed into each other's arms. It would have felt wrong with their daughter still missing. This was all they needed. They stayed that way for the time that remained. Two people entwined so tightly that it defied logic that anything should have been able to part them.

Closing his eyes in order to sharpen his other senses, Kaidan absorbed the feel of his wife, so soft yet strong beneath his hands. Inhaling her scent he imagined it filling his lungs, giving him life, giving him strength, and the love she encompassed him with was like a shield. He would use this to help him through what may come.

With her head on Kaidan's shoulder, Terra studied her husband's handsome face. She knew it better than her own, but it felt extremely important to remember every detail. The bottom lip that protruded ever-so-slightly further than the top that she liked to catch between her teeth; the soft dimple in his chin; the perfectly straight nose; tanned skin that was darkened by the stubble along his jaw and above his lip. Unable to resist, she ran her fingers down those lips, the tips catching briefly on his lower lip. She heard his deep inhalation that preceded him capturing her hand, and she watched his lids slowly open to give her those whisky eyes so full of love. He lifted her hand back to his mouth and pressed a kiss to her fingertips, completing what had been their first romantic gesture years back when their relationship was on the verge of dawning into something that broke regulations and they'd agreed that they were both prepared to take the risk.

The chime at their door tore them out of each other, and separating, they stood with eyes that didn't look away until they were at the door. When it opened, Hackett stood there, his serious visage turning apologetic when he saw his daughter there.

"It's time. The shuttle's been transferred to my ship. We're just waiting for you," Hackett said quietly to Kaidan.

Entering the elevator, Terra's hand slipped into Kaidan's, fingers lacing together. Behind them Hackett was silent.

"I haven't told my parents," Kaidan said, hoarsely. "Though I should warn you they've caught the news about Rorie. Despite my arguments, they're on their way out here. They were already upset, mom especially, so I didn't want to add to it. Anyway, I made them a vid."

"I won't need to send it," Terra murmured, certain he would have also made one for her and Rorie; some final goodbye in the event of his…. Terra couldn't even think it. "We'll find Rorie." She was beginning to sound like a recording on repeat. Terra hung her head. "Then it will be a rescue operation for Garrus."

"My ship will wait in place when you leave with the shuttle," explained Hackett. "Once the exchange has been made, we'll head over to pick it up," he added. "Should Rorie be discovered beforehand, we'll be there as soon as possible to bring them down. If not, we'll get a head-start until the Normandy catches up, and start tracking the minute we get a reading from one of Dr T'Soni's beacons. She's assured me that she'll have an extensive coverage in place by the time it's needed."

They exited the elevator, the walk through the CIC not nearly long enough for Terra.

"Hey, try not to come back to the ship the way _I_ did," chirped up Joker over-cheerfully from the cockpit, indicating the heavy bandages still in place over his healing bones.

Kaidan tried to laugh, but Terra didn't.

"Sorry, Shepard," Joker said sincerely. "See you soon, Kaidan."

Outside the airlock, Kaidan moved in front of Terra. "I want this to be the memory I take away. You against the Normandy back-drop."

Hackett had carried on to the bay next door, where they'd moved his ship.

Kaidan's embrace lifted Terra off her feet, his mouth savouring hers, for it could be his last. When the kiss broke, her face fell against his, before finally lifting up to meet his gaze. "Tell Rorie I love her."

"You'll be telling her that yourself, Kaidan. I _will_ find you. So whatever happens, hold on to that. I will find you and I will raze the ground around you."

The look in her eye was so fierce, he truly believed that.

"I love you," Terra whispered, not trusting her voice.

"I love you, too. Always." He lowered her to the ground, reluctantly relinquishing his hold. Walking away was unbelievably hard, and he didn't dare look back. He was glad he had that chance to say goodbye – in case.

When Kaidan disappeared from sight, Terra felt that panic threaten to overwhelm her again. But she clung to the possibility that she could still stop this. She just had to find her baby. Once again focused, she headed back to the search party, hoping with every step that she'd get a call to say they'd found Rorie.

…

Hackett was waiting at the airlock of his ship, a heaviness inside him as he contemplated the journey he was taking with his son-in-law. Like Terra, he felt an intense anger. These people had them scrambling to comply, casually dangling Rorie in front of them like a piece of meat. 

Zaeed's part in it was hard to take. Clearly, the man he'd grown up with, who'd fought at his back, had harboured resentment after all. It was unwarranted, and Hackett regretted having not made an effort to find him and clarify his own part in Zaeed's departure from the Alliance. If he had….

Kaidan's appearance – a man weighed down by sadness – had Hackett shutting it all away. He was about to lead the way inside when Kaidan stopped him.

"Steven. I know I have no right to ask this, but… stay here. With Terra."

"She's surrounded by people who care about her, Kaidan. You'll have no-one."

"I appreciate the thought, but I'm at peace with this. But not Terra. She needs you."

The respect Hackett felt for the man his daughter had chosen, heightened, and he took hold of Kaidan's shoulder. "We _will_ be coming for you, son."

That he sounded so much like Terra made Kaidan smile wistfully. "Yes, sir."

"Stay strong. You've got a reunion with Rorie to look forward to. We'll follow that tracker and get you right back to her."

With Kaidan's nod, they moved into the ship, Hackett lingering only long enough to explain to his ship's commander that he wouldn't be joining them for this run, and to give a final hand-shake farewell. Out in the bay, he stayed to watch his ship transport a good man away from his family. Having to accept it was like swallowing acid. The people responsible were cowards, striking out from behind the shield his grand-daughter was being used as. It had to end.

oOo

oOo

It had been a while since Kaidan had left, and Terra exited another empty hangar. That familiar disappointment pulled at her soul, shredding it just a little more each time. Regardless of the pain each opening hangar door brought, she headed for the next.

Checking the time had become an addict-like habit. Kaidan was now in the shuttle on route to people who wanted to do him harm, and she still hadn't found Rorie.

She stopped in the corridor outside hangar P37, her thoughts scattering again. Was Rorie alright? It was late. She'd be tired, maybe sleeping, having had no bedtime story, no favourite toy to cuddle up with. Terra imagined her laying on some dirty floor, surrounded by rubble, in the dark with some unkind stranger. And that was the best scenario, because if she wasn't here, then she was with them on whatever ship they were using to pick up Kaidan. Were they lying when they said they'd leave her on the Citadel? Maybe they'd simply dump her in the shuttle Kaidan would leave behind! She should have thought of that! Her father should have gone with Kaidan, so Rorie would have a familiar face! What if Antella chose to destroy the shuttle!

"Terra? Are you alright?"

Shepard realised she'd been breathing erratically, motionless in the corridor, and she quickly gathered herself, turning to Brynn who had accompanied her. "No," she admitted. "I'm second-guessing myself. Creating unhelpful scenarios in my head."

"I can only imagine what you're going through. The thought of Drake… Sorry. That doesn't help."

Staring at the hangar door, Shepard thought of Brynn and Jacob's little boy. Rorie loved playing with him, undeterred by Drake's boisterous nature. The memory of them giggling as they pretended to be in charge of the Normandy, ordering the crew about, still made her smile. "He's not here on the Citadel with you?"

"No. It's Jacob's turn this week. We broke up a few months ago. I suppose I should be grateful he never went as far as committing to marriage. Saves a messy divorce at least. Luckily, sorting out custody of Drake has been something we were able to do between us."

So many families were forced apart, it saddened Terra that others just fell apart all by themselves. "I'm sorry, Brynn."

"Drake's unexpected conception probably pushed it further than it was ever likely to go otherwise. Jacob prefers free rein, though he is at least making an effort with his son. But you don't need to be hearing about that. You have more pressing concerns than our broken relationship." Brynn took a deep breath. "Don't give up hope, Terra. You'll find Aurora."

Facing the door again, Shepard also took a breath. Like every other time, her low ebb was replaced with a desperately hopeful wave, her heart thudding loudly in her chest. Was this the one? With her weapon poised, the door slid open...

It offered nothing more than the same mess highlighted in emergency-lighting red, and the re-emerging drag of distressing failure. Her pistol hand dropped to her side and she needed a few seconds before she could continue. Her baby wasn't here, but nevertheless, she would search it thoroughly for any sign that someone may have been here.

She'd only gone a few steps inside, when she noticed the tracks of footsteps. Her heart-rate quickened. Then, Terra caught sight of the markings in the dusty floor, and everything inside her leapt up to her chest. She bent down, needing to be sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, but there it was. Rorie had been here! Her name was written as proof, alongside the simple figures that represented Rorie in the middle of mommy and daddy, and another beside them that Terra knew from countless previous pictures, was Uncle Gus. They were all inside a circle which started from the raised hand of the figure of Rorie - a barrier. Underneath that doodle was a clear spot on the ground, and Terra could imagine her daughter sitting cross-legged there as she drew with her finger.

Further around them it was clear a ship had been here recently, a muddle of foot-prints indicated several people, and an empty crate that Terra was certain would correspond to the crate ID of the one Teryck had traced. Against the wall, there was a large crate upon which the dust had been almost completely wiped away by whomever had sat there.

"Teryck!" she blurted out when her call was answered. "P37! It's empty now, but they were here!"

"I'm on my way."

Going back to that drawing which was now her closest link to Rorie, Terra tried to quell the strange excitement happening inside her. She had to focus. Assessing the surroundings she decided that Rorie was indeed still here. The ship would have left quickly after the abductions, leaving no time for Rorie to have made those marks had she been on it.

Teryck rushed in, followed closely by Bailey and her father, and others congregated in the corridor outside.

"Someone _did_ remain here on the Citadel with Rorie. Look. They stayed here for a while."

"Then they must have heard us coming," commented Bailey. "Why else abandon their hidey-hole?"

"No. We made sure to keep the searches quiet," argued Teryck. "There has to be someone else involved. An insider. Someone who knew we were getting close."

Leaving Hackett staring down at the drawing, Shepard moved to the panel beside the large outer airlock hatch. She looked at the jumble of wires that spewed through the broken panel cover. Everything was caked in dust, meaning it hadn't been touched. "This is too damaged. It wouldn't have been possible to manually over-ride it. Edi?" she called out.

"I am here, Shepard." Edi skirted by the on-lookers and came into the hangar.

"Can you tell if this shutter was by-passed externally?"

"The internal memory logs would have to be intact." Edi stepped up to the panel to hack it. "They are. This was not a by-pass. The log indicates that it was accessed by Citadel Control."

"Damn," cursed Bailey.

"I can isolate the user point."

"Give it to me. I'll be able to check records, find out who it belongs to," Bailey said, thunder in his face.

A couple of minutes later, they had a name, and with Teryck staying behind to re-deploy the search parties outwards, Shepard left with the others for the Control tower.

oOo

Zaeed wasn't happy. A half hour previously, he'd gotten a call from Weasel with 'permission' to leave the hangar and find an alternative place. Apparently, search teams were closing in. He wasn't surprised. They'd messed with Shepard's kid. This was the woman who'd come back from the dead to finish dealing with the Reapers. When it came to determination, she was a powerhouse, and now she was personally motivated. The distance he'd put between the hangar and the courier's crate destination wasn't nearly enough to give them long to dwell. But then he hadn't expected to be hanging around. Goddamned Weasel shouldn't have touched the kid. Goddamned conscience; _why_ had it decided to dust itself off?

He'd had to crawl through bleeding ducts having to pull along a resistant kid who didn't want to go through them because last time 'the bad man' got her. Goddamned CAT6. With a bit of distance he'd found a quiet corridor where he could get up onto the catwalks they were currently situated on.

He looked down through the grates to the corridors below, people passing, having a good time, enjoying their evening with drinks and company. That should be him.

The kid yawned behind him as he tugged her along, her hand in his after she'd protested his grip on her arm. She rubbed her eyes. He supposed it was late for a kid.

"Sarni? Can I go home now?" With a small frown, she fidgeted with the biotic suppressor that circled her neck.

"Not yet. Soon." The weasel had given him a time, and thankfully it was slowly getting closer.

"Oh. … Sarni?"

"What now?"

"I'm hungry. ... And thirsty. ... And sleepy."

Irritation ran through Zaeed. Damn kids were demanding, and he was used to having no one to worry about but himself. He had no idea why Hackett would have wanted one. No one was going to be calling _him_ Grandpa, that was for sure.

There was a gasp, then a squeal, and Zaeed looked down at the kid in confusion as she started to jump up and down with excitement.

"It's Blasto! It's Blasto!"

Hauling her off the ground, Zaeed clamped his hand over her mouth, yet still she continued her excited, but muffled, exclaims, little hands reaching for something below. "Quit the noise." He looked over the platform for what it was she'd seen, then rolled his eyes. "It's just a hanar." He released her mouth.

"It's Blasto!"

He quickly replaced his hand. "Shut up! What the hell's the matter with you? We've passed tons of the jellyfish and that one looks just the goddamned same." Then he noticed the crowd turned into more of a queue, the hanar moved to the front, and a volus started speaking loudly.

"Get your official 'Blasto 18: The Clones Attack' poster, signed by Blasto himself!"

Impressed, Zaeed lowered her to the ground. "You're freaky kid. Now are you going to shut up?" He dropped his hand again, and she immediately began bouncing again.

"Can I have one, please? Can I?" she rushed out in an excited voice that was trying to whisper.

Zaeed nearly snapped out a no, then hesitated. He'd witnessed plenty of kids have tantrums when they didn't get what they want, and he didn't need the attention. "If I go get you one, will you stay quiet?"

"Uh huh! Yay!"

He grabbed her upper arms to stop her bouncing. "That's not quiet. I mean it, zip it, or you don't get it."

She mimicked zipping her mouth, locking it, and throwing away the key. With a sigh, Zaeed looked for somewhere he could make sure she wasn't stumbled upon, and spotted a small room used by maintenance. Leading her inside, he saw a space behind some crates where she could remain hidden, and lifted her over and into it. "Don't let anyone see you. Got it?"

She only nodded, wide-eyed and still very excited, crouching down until she was out of sight. Zaeed shook his head at her gullibility - like he was really about to queue up for a shitting poster. He _was_ however, going to get some water and food (he'd been hungry for the last hour, and had given her his only ration bar) and he headed out of the room and down to the ward floor, mixing in with the crowds wherever possible, pretending for just a while that things weren't FUBAR.

oOo

Roy Mathers was on the verge of a breakdown. He sat at his desk in his partitioned office in the corner of the room that was Citadel Control, glancing out at his colleagues who were all obliviously going about their jobs. None of them had a clue about the meltdown inside him. He'd known the second Antella had called that this was going to be bad, but what choice had he got? Antella had made it sound so simple, but things were heating up. He'd nearly fainted then and there when he'd realised Antella's plans involved kidnapping the Executor and Aurora Alenko. But it was too late. He was in it up to his ass already. He sank his head into his hands, sweat slickening them. He'd just wanted to move on, put his past behind him and support his family. Instead, he'd become complicit in destroying someone else's. He wasn't a bad man, but he continually ended up as easy prey for bullies. And there wasn't a thing he could do about it, because he was too afraid to stand up to them. So he'd do as he was told, and hope this would be the end of it.

"Mathers."

Turning at the voice, Roy nearly freaked at the familiar face staring back at him with a hardened look.

"I think you know who I am," said Shepard. She grabbed up his collar, hauling him out of his seat and towards her, almost nose to nose. "Where is my daughter?"

Around them, Mathers' co-workers were staring gob-smacked at their meek supervisor in the hands of a Spectre.

"I don't know, I swear! Oh my God! Please don't kill me! I was just told I didn't have to watch them anymore! They moved out of the hangar and I don't know where they went!"

Shepard frowned at that. "Why did you have to watch them?"

"I don't know! Something changed, I think! They were going to take her and then they didn't and I got a call saying I was to make sure the guy didn't contact anyone!"

Hackett found that interesting. "What did he look like? The one who stayed?"

"Uh… uh, he had a scarred face and, and, uh, tattoos all up one arm," stammered Mathers.

"Give me your omnitool," gritted out Shepard. She released him and he fumbled with it, handing it out to Shepard with a shaking hand. She passed it to Edi who interfaced with it as Mathers collapsed back into chair.

"Mathers was in contact with Antella only forty minutes ago," Edi stated.

Shepard bent down to place her hands on the chair's armrests, giving Mathers nowhere to look but at her. "What did you call him for?"

Mathers lowered his head in shame. "I told him about the approaching search party. I'm sorry! I thought if it went wrong, Antella would send that big guy after me!"

Forty minutes could have gotten them quite a way.

"Antella also sent the ransom message here," informed Edi.

Shepard hadn't lifted her intent gaze from Mathers sweating face. "So _you_ sent the datapad via the volus courier. Edi, anything else on there?"

"Nothing except personal correspondence."

"What else did Antella task you to do after this?" Shepard asked the man who squirmed in the seat.

"I- I'm just to wait until he sends me a message that I'm to forward to you. A location... for your daughter."

"You mean when he has my husband," she said, stonily.

"But I swear I don't know where she is now or where they intend to release her!" Mathers blurted out quickly.

"Anything else?"

"Just that I was to scrub my omnitool so nothing came back to him, and, and when the man with your daughter sends me his omnitool deletion record, I'm to scrub that too," he shrugged.

Shepard searched his face, seeing only fear. This man was a weak wreck. "Why do this?"

Mathers sagged. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea what they were doing until it was too late. Antella has stuff on me. Stuff that will land me in trouble with C-Sec. When it got serious I wanted out, but he threatened my family. I was just...protecting my family."

"And yourself. What did he have on you?"

Mathers winced, but he knew there was no hiding from it any longer. "A few years back, I was approached by Cerberus. They offered me more credits than I make in a year," he added, in some pitiful attempt to explain himself, "and I took it. I helped them get onto the Citadel undetected whenever they needed. I didn't think there was much harm. When they attacked… I didn't want any part of _that_ , and I vowed not to have any more association with them. I went out, got drunk, and called the agent who'd recruited me to tell him he and his organisation could go use someone else. Antella overheard my conversation and threatened to turn me in to C-Sec unless I paid him a stipend every month to keep him quiet. So I did. When he called a few days ago and said he had a way for me to quiet him for good, I was relieved. I just wanted it to end. But not like this. When I saw that little girl… Antella told me he'd send that big guy to visit my family. I have a wife and two boys. I'm so sorry."

Shepard straightened. Mathers was a pitiful figure she had trouble feeling anything for, but he was just Antella's pawn. "You should have told the authorities. You wanted protection, C-Sec were the only ones who could have given it to you. All of this could have been avoided if you'd just shown some damn backbone and owned up to your mistakes. You really think you'd have been free after this? People like Antella will keep coming back to leech off you whenever it suits them."

With Mathers' hanging head, Bailey stepped forward. "You're under arrest-"

"No. Let him go," she said, tiredly.

"Shepard?"

She leaned back over Mathers. "You owe me. Do you understand? You want to repay me, you will make no mention to Antella that he or you have been rumbled. When this is over, when I have my daughter back, you will spend the rest of your life keeping your nose squeaky clean, or I will rescind my authorisation for Bailey to refrain from your arrest."

"Oh my God! Thank you! I will! I promise! Thank you!"

"I'll keep an eye on him if you want to go back to the search," said Bailey, and Edi passed the omnitool over to him.

Liara suddenly raced through the entrance on the other side of the room, a light in her eyes. "Shepard! One of my agents just spotted Massani!"

"Alone?"

"Yes. But he went up to the catwalks." Liara left the conclusions unspoken.

Leaving Bailey with Mathers, Shepard raced out of the Control tower with Liara, her father and Edi not far behind. There was still a chance they could get to Rorie, send in her father's ship to rescue Garrus, and stop Kaidan handing himself over. That ticking clock told Terra this would be close, and Kaidan's earlier words echoed in the back of her mind: 'It's the way we do things. In the nick of time.' With the thought of Rorie's sweet face at the forefront of her thoughts, she held onto the hope that she'd have her daughter in her arms very soon, and that Kaidan's words would continue to be true.

oOo

Not much further and Kaidan would be at the rendezvous. The journey had been spent immersing himself in more footage and images of Rorie and Terra, absorbing everything he could to refreshen memories.

His omnitool had remained woefully silent, no hoped-for call that Rorie had been found, and he remembered what he'd said to Terra. In the nick of time… He knew from experience that it didn't always go that way. Terra hadn't escaped the SR-1, and he hadn't caught up with her before she'd gone through the Omega relay.

Kaidan slumped back into the pilot's seat satisfied that he was saving his daughter, but worried beyond measure about Terra. She'd survive because she had to for Rorie, but, having been on the grieving end, Kaidan knew that there was a big difference between surviving and living. He hated the thought of her as a shell of herself.

The ache in his heart it caused, matched the one in his head, and he ran his hand over the back of his neck. For Rorie.

** oOo **


	23. To Travel Hopefully is Better Than to Arrive

The ward was heaving with revellers as Zaeed made his way above them on the catwalks, a bottle of water and packaged food in one hand. He swallowed the last mouthful of his own on-the-go meal. The noise levels were high now, and 'Blasto' was still signing away, the queue of idiots no less than it had been before the start of Zaeed's trip.

Re-entering the maintenance room, Zaeed was impressed at how invisible the kid had made herself. "You can come out now."

At the continued silence he crossed over to the space she was hunkered in, to see her completely zonked out in a sitting position, knees up and head tipped forward onto them. Zaeed was perfectly happy to leave her like that; if she was asleep he could relax without the constant chatter for the remainder of the time. He placed the bottle and food on the crate where she'd see it, made himself comfortable on a nearby container, and closed his eyes. A flash of the kid's ecstatic face popped into his head, and he realised he was actually feeling something close to guilt for lying to her about the goddamned poster.

Zaeed reasoned there wasn't anything else for him to do… and she _was_ Hackett's grandkid…. With a sigh he left to re-join the masses below, this time walking around to another ladder so as not to attract the same people's attention, grumbling to himself about pain-in-the-arse kids.

…

Arriving on the ward where Liara's agent had reported her sighting, Shepard briefly scanned the busy area, her interest on the catwalks above. An asari immediately approached her.

"Admiral Shepard, I have been instructed by the Shadow Broker to assist you."

Shepard fought the urge to look at Liara beside her. No one but a select few knew her as the Broker, which didn't include her agents.

"I can show you the access point he used. I couldn't follow him up without giving myself away, but I know he went left."

"Thank you." Shepard followed her, negotiating the crowds, most of whom were either waiting to get into the nearby club, or at some promotional signing for the latest Blasto film. Terra was seized with melancholy. Rorie loved _Baby Blasto_ , and the beginning always started with the adult Blasto reminiscing his childhood before it turned into the computer-generated 'Baby Blasto' Rorie adored. She would be so excited to know he was here. She'd love a signed poster. Terra decided she'd get her one... She just had to find her first.

Ascending the ladder the asari agent indicated also raised Shepard's heartbeat. From Mathers' description, it was Massani who was with her daughter. Rorie had to be up here, just waiting for her.

…

He sure as hell wasn't going to queue, so Zaeed shoved his way to the front, ignoring the comments and protests, giving glares to any who looked like they might make more of it until they lowered their eyes in submission.

"This one sees you are eager," Blasto was saying at Zaeed's impatient arrival.

"I couldn't give a rat's arse. Just sign the goddamned poster."

"This one thinks-"

"You've made sixteen crappy films. You don't think. Just do what you're here for and sign the bloody thing so I can get outta here."

The volus event promoter stepped in as the hanar bristled. "Who do you want it made out to?" He readied the paper-thin screen with the promotional movie-still emblazoned on it.

"Kid," Zaeed shrugged in irritation. "No wait… Rorie." He figured she'd like that, then wondered why the hell he gave a toss what the little pest would like.

"Blasto. Just sign it and let the human on his way," urged the volus.

The hanar scrawled the special pen across the screen-shot, and the volus disabled the editing so the autograph couldn't be removed, then passed it to Zaeed.

"This one will ensure we have your look-a-like in the next film," shimmered the Blasto actor. "He will meet an unpleasant end."

"You had the Shepard cameo played by a man. I'm not worried." Walking away with the rolled-up poster, Zaeed had to laugh at the absurdity of it all. It wasn't every day he got threatened with a fictional death.

That's when he noticed Shepard heading up the catwalk ladder he'd used the first time. Swearing, Zaeed knew this was no coincidence. Somehow they knew he was involved, and he must have been spotted during his sojourn earlier. Retreating back into the throng, Zaeed looked for an escape route.

…

Setting foot on the catwalk, Shepard checked around. The area was completely deserted except for an approaching Keeper, and she briefly wondered how they managed to get up here. Re-focusing, she saw various routes Massani could have gone, all leading to more lengths of catwalks, but just opposite her was a room. Could that be it? She worried about the confrontation with Massani. He wasn't likely to come quietly, and the last thing she wanted was for Rorie to be caught in crossfire. He'd likely use her to get himself out of the situation, and Shepard couldn't allow that. She needed to catch him off-guard.

Motioning for Liara and Edi to wait, Shepard noticed her father wasn't there – maybe he'd got separated in the crowds below – but she couldn't worry about that now. Cloaking, she closed in on the room, the doors sliding open at her proximity. She tensed, expecting, _hoping_ to see Massani so she could pummel the shit out of him and relieve herself of some of the frustration and anger that jostled for attention with her fear and pain.

Except there was nothing but a vacant room; a maintenance area also used for storage. To add to her plummeting heart, the alarm vibrated from her omnitool.

Their five hours was up.

She'd failed.

Kaidan would be arriving at the rendezvous.

…

Zaeed hustled into the tunnel, cursing. If they found the kid before Weasel contacted him, there was a chance the exchange could be stopped and Weasel would renege on the deal.

"Stop right there, Zaeed."

Freezing, he slowly turned to see Hackett with pistol raised. Zaeed knew the man could put him down with a single precise shot, and he held his hands out to his side, the rolled up poster still in his grip. "Been a long time, Steve."

"After what you've helped do to my family, I'd say it wasn't nearly long enough," remarked Hackett, those ice-cold eyes locked on Zaeed's. "Where's my grand-daughter?"

Zaeed chewed on that. He still had a chance of getting Vido. "She's safe."

"Where?" demanded Hackett.

"Not yet. I need Alenko in their hands or I don't get what I've been promised."

An angry disappointment crossed Hackett's face. "Whatever they're paying you, I'll match it."

"Ha! If you can match it I'm going back to the goddamned Alliance!"

"I've a sizeable amount. Enough to set you up for a comfortable retirement."

"Huh. Retirement," Zaeed laughed bitterly. "Unless you can give me Vido Santiago, the answer's no."

"Damn it, Zaeed! You're taking my grand-daughter's father away!"

"Call it payback for that dagger you sank into my back. I was looking at a good stint in a stinking Alliance cell before I got my opportunity to bust outta there, you son of a bitch. You know what grates even more? I was going to leave your shitting Alliance. But you had to put the boot in, and make your point, didn't you?"

"I wasn't the one who made that happen."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I did it to myself-"

"You did," agreed Hackett, getting peeved that Zaeed wasn't really listening. "But you really think I'd hand you over? After all the times I covered up for you? You were a liability but I never once considered allowing you to go down for the crap you did. We grew up on the same streets together. You had my back a hundred times over." Hackett jabbed a finger to the right side of his face. "I got this scar saving your worthless backside."

Studying Hackett, Zaeed believed him - because it had never made sense that Steve had turned on him. They'd been as close as brothers once. He still remembered the fight he'd found himself knocked back on the ground, rifle out of reach, and a batarian with a big-ass knife coming in for the kill. Hackett had appeared out of nowhere, diving at the batarian and receiving that wound in the process. It had given Zaeed enough time to regain his weapon and between them they'd finished the enemy off. "We're a couple of ugly bastards, hey?" he joked, by way of an apology.

"Speak for yourself."

"So it wasn't you," Zaeed said flatly. In his defence, the investigators had known a whole lot of shit about him; it had been a logical conclusion to assume it had come from Hackett - he was the only one who had been with Zaeed for all of it.

"Who do you think gave you that opportunity to escape? I called in a few favours. You owe your liberty to me."

"Thought it was rather fortuitous at the time. Doors not secured, backs conveniently turned, and that shuttle fully fuelled and unmanned." Zaeed heaved a sigh at the situation he was now in.

"Zaeed, I'm asking you as an old friend – one that always stood up for you, even at the end – don't take this any further. You can still stop this."

Running his hand over his face, Zaeed was truly torn. Vido or Hackett. He couldn't settle both accounts any longer, and now he was in deeper debt to Steve. … "Fine. I'll take you to her. But keep your credits. Seems I owe you one. Fuck," Zaeed cursed as he began to lead the way back out to the ward. "More than one. What a goddamned mess. Knew this job was gonna be nothing but trouble."

"Thank you," breathed out Hackett, holstering the weapon he _would_ have used if Zaeed had forced him to.

"For the record, I didn't know they were going to take the kid. Stupid arseholes," growled Zaeed.

"You stopped them from taking her with them, didn't you?"

"Figured it would repay you for all the other stuff - then you could go fuck yourself, _grandad_.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it. Best job in the galaxy." Hackett's voice softened, a light inside him as he thought of Rorie and the fact he was about to see her.

"The great Admiral Hackett, going bloody soft. I can see you're happy, though. Knocked me for six that Shepard's your kid… So you got it on with that hot chick, Hannah, then. Should have seen the similarity. Breaking the rules, Steve? Bad boy. Good to know the Alliance couldn't completely scrub out that rough upbringing."

"Some things are more important than following rules, but some of us try to work our way up from the gutter."

"Yeah, yeah. I like it down here. No airs and graces. No one telling me what to do."

That summed Zaeed up for Hackett: a law unto himself.

"So, do I get my old friend's protection? Can't imagine your kid's gonna be too happy to see me. Again."

"You may have protected Rorie, but you didn't hand her over, and because of it Kaidan's about to suffer at their hands. You're also the reason they have Vakarian. My daughter's going through hell right now. Frankly, you deserve whatever she decides to dish out."

Zaeed chuffed. "Harsh as ever."

"Just be thankful we have that past, because it's all that's stopping me from knocking you senseless, myself."

Then Zaeed was bulldozing his way through people without a care, Hackett following in his chaotic wake, holding onto the hope that they had just a little longer to save his son-in-law.

O

Kaidan could see the small vessel waiting for him and slowed the shuttle. He answered the hail.

" _Welcome to your transportation to hell,"_ laughed the voice Kaidan recognised as Antella. " _Step aboard and we'll be on our way."_

Not responding, he just manoeuvred the shuttle to the rear of the ship where the cargo-hold door lowered. Getting as close as was safe, Kaidan switched off the over-heated engines, leaving only basic systems on, and stood to leave. Placing his helmet on for the crossing, he slid open the shuttle hatch.

The open cargo hold was just a small leap from where he stood. Inside, Kaidan could see the man who must be Kryek – the man who'd taken his daughter. Armed with a shotgun, Kryek's gaze was an unspoken challenge for a fight.

Behind Kryek, Garrus was on his side with wrists and ankles bound. The plating on the unscarred side of his face looked like it had been smashed, but at least Garrus was conscious. Antella appeared, watching with arms folded, something in his hand, and a contemptuous smirk. Then he made an exaggerated gesture of inviting Kaidan in.

Bracing himself, Kaidan had to suppress the urge to biotically yank them out to die a nasty death in the vacuum of space.

This was it.

O

"Shepard?"

Liara had moved up behind her, and Terra could hear the gentle whirr that accompanied Edi. A numbness had descended upon her as she stared into the empty room. Shepard was about to turn away when something about the picture in front of her made her pause. A bottle of water and a take-away bag from one of the café's on the ward she'd just walked through was sitting untouched on a crate near the back wall. There was no sign of a worker who might have put it there, and the bottle still had droplets of moisture running down the side the way it does when it's just been removed from a cold place.

Then she was certain she heard a soft sigh.

"Rorie?"

This time it was a quiet whimper, and Liara's inhale said she'd heard it too. Shepard held her breath as she swiftly crossed the room, swept the water and bag aside and looked into the space in the midst of the crates.

The sight of Rorie, right there, curled up and sleeping, had Terra shoving the crates aside with a sob. The scraping sound jolted Rorie awake. When she was lucid enough to see who it was, Rorie's sleepy eyes flung open, her face one of pure happiness.

"Mommy!"

That was the moment Terra grasped up her baby in her arms, fearing she'd disappear like an apparition as soon as she touched her. But she didn't. She was wonderfully solid. Little arms wrapped around her neck, and Terra felt euphoric. "I missed you so much."

"Thank the Goddess!" hushed Liara, tears streaming.

"The bad mans took Uncle Gus away, mommy," came Rorie's sad voice.

"I know. But at least _you're_ safe." Through her own tears, Shepard realised with a gasp that she might not be too late to stop Kaidan. Without relinquishing her hold on her daughter, Shepard tried to make contact.

O

With a deep inhalation, Kaidan made the leap across the gap to the ship's hold.

The minute his feet touched down, his omnitool signalled a call. Had Terra found Rorie!?

"Touch it and I blow his head off."

Kryek aimed at Garrus, and Kaidan held his hands up, slowly removing his helmet.

"Take off the omnitool and the armour."

Following instructions, Kaidan took the chiming omnitool off his wrist, loathe to lose the last connection he had. He had a gut feeling that Terra _was_ on the other end, but for him it was seconds too late. Instead of dropping it to the floor, Kaidan flung it back into the opening of the drifting shuttle. The last thing he wanted was Antella calling Terra directly. Then he started to release the catches of his armour.

Antella just smirked, sealing the hold. "Relax, Kryek. Daddy will be on his best behaviour. He doesn't want to do anything that will get his brat killed. Right, daddy?"

Kaidan just gave a single emotionless nod. With his armour scattered around his feet, Antella approached, kicking the pieces aside to join Garrus', and began scanning Kaidan with his omnitool, checking for devices. He almost stopped breathing as he waited to see whether Antella would pick anything up. When the omnitool closed, Kaidan breathed out in relief he kept hidden.

Next, Antella held out what was in his hand. "Put it on."

Taking the biotic-suppressing collar, Kaidan clenched teeth as he put it around his neck. As it clicked into place he felt the crackling of interference. Would this mess with the tracker too?

Kryek secured Kaidan's wrists behind his back, then forced him to his knees and bound his ankles.

"How do you like your collar? Matches your daughter's," he laughed into Kaidan's ear.

Kaidan felt the rage burning inside him at the thought of Rorie with a collar round her tiny neck, but he kept his mouth firmly shut. It wouldn't achieve anything but a beating, and Kryek looked like he was waiting for his opportunity. His best chance of surviving for as long as he could was to remain calm. Detached. … It would be an internal battle.

Wasting no more time, Antella left, the engines re-starting a few seconds later. They were leaving.

Kryek walked around into Kaidan's field of vision. "So you're a Spectre. The best of the best. How good are you now without that 'infection' seeping outta you?" The disgust radiated from him. "You even spread it to that brat of yours. Fucking biotics. Should have been killed at birth."

Suppressing everything was far easier when Kaidan imagined the moment Terra found them. They wouldn't know what hit them. He was just waiting for that time, offering Kryek nothing except the same neutral expression.

Disappointed at the lack of comeback, Kryek stormed off to the front.

That gave Kaidan his first chance to focus on Garrus, an inane thought blooming - he'd rarely seen his friend without his armour. "You okay?"

Garrus gave the minutest shake of his head. "I'm sorry."

O

Terra closed her omnitool, that fury returning to mix with the cold clench in her gut. If he could, Kaidan would have answered. She stood, Rorie held tight in her arms.

"Edi. Notify the search parties Rorie's been found. Let everyone know that the crew and those who would like to assist in Kaidan and Garrus' recovery are to report to the Normandy a-sap. I want the ship ready to go the second I step aboard. Also, send word to my father's ship to head to the rendezvous, _now_. Maybe they can catch up enough to pick them up on long-range scanners."

"Yes, Shepard."

"Is daddy with the bad mans?" worried Rorie as Terra started towards the ladder.

It was then that Terra noticed the collar circling her daughter's neck, and a cloud of seething hate for those involved, descended. "Daddy went to… get the people who took you, sweetie. And we need to go and help him. Do you understand?"

Rorie nodded solemnly. "Uh huh. Go fast, mommy. The bad mans want to hurt Uncle Gus!" She said it with a tone of confused disbelief that anyone would want to harm her beloved uncle.

Wishing she could rip that collar off, Terra knew it would have to be removed carefully; they emitted an electrical charge to prevent tampering and she wouldn't risk it. "We'll bring Uncle Gus _and_ daddy home. Okay?"

"I know," Rorie smiled.

The unquestionable faith in that short statement made Terra blink back tears. Carefully carrying Rorie down to the ward floor, Shepard turned to see her father emerging from the crowds.

"Ganpa!"

Hackett was taken aback at the vision of Rorie in Terra's arms. He hugged them both, kissing that sweet head in relief. "You had us worried, Angel."

The next seconds were a blur as Shepard saw Zaeed Massani coming towards them. Shoving her father out of the line of fire, and twirling Rorie to the ground and behind her, she had her weapon aimed, Liara and Edi moving out on either side to surround Massani as they too armed themselves, the surrounding crowds dispersing quickly.

"Terra, stop!" Hackett had his hand on her pistol. "He's not a threat."

"Sarni!"

In Shepard's confusion at her father's defence of Massani and her daughter's excited greeting, Rorie rushed forward before Terra could stop her. Looking at something Massani had in his hand, Rorie squealed and bounced, then clamped her hand over her mouth with a gasp.

"Sorry, Sarni," Rorie whispered. "I be quiet now."

Shepard was locked on Massani, who had frozen in place, and she sent him a look that warned him not to touch Rorie, her finger tightening on her trigger, resisting her father's pressure to lower it. She didn't understand what was happening. Rorie was waiting right in front of him with a patience that was restless with anticipation, and completely unafraid. Then Massani looked down at Rorie and offered her what looked like a rolled up screen.

"Here. Don't know why you want it though. Blasto's just a shitty actor."

Rorie didn't respond, just taking the poster almost reverently, and unfurling it. She gasped in delight. "It has my name on it!"

"Yeah. Who'd have guessed? Hanar can write."

Shepard watched in shock as Rorie threw herself at the unprepared Massani, hugging his leg as he stood there in a self-conscious discomfort.

"Thank you, Sarni." Then Rorie released him and returned to Terra. "Look what Sarni got me, mommy! It's from Blasto!" Then she frowned at the pointed gun in her mother's hand. "It's okay, mommy. That's Sarni. He looked after me."

She didn't understand why Massani would have gotten Rorie the poster, but Terra knew her daughter had a loving nature that didn't see the reality of her previous situation because of her innocence. She tried to smile at Rorie, her free hand taking her daughter's, and lowering her pistol despite her temptation to put a round through Massani right then and there. He may not have hurt Rorie, but he'd been complicit in this; he'd taken Garrus, and she couldn't comprehend her father's reaction.

"What the hell is this?" she gritted out to Hackett.

"Hear me out," he pleaded. "Zaeed's an old friend. An idiot, but a friend."

"Charming," commented Zaeed.

"A _friend_?" Terra couldn't believe what her father had said.

Then Massani's omnitool rang out, and the atmosphere got a lot tenser.

"Answer it," prompted Hackett.

Zaeed did so, placing it on speaker. "What?"

" _We've got Alenko. Release the kid. Send her location to that contact I gave you, along with your deletion record. Tick-tock, Massani. Remember what I said_. _If you don't send it, my guy won't give you that info on Santiago._ "

"I get it," barked Zaeed, closing the call. He started to access his tool. Things were looking up. Shepard hadn't shot him yet, and he could still get what he wanted.

"It's pointless," bit out Shepard. "We have the man at the end of that address. He has nothing about Santiago's whereabouts."

Zaeed paused, eyeing her suspiciously. "How do I know that's true? You want what's on my tool."

"Then take it from me," Hackett said. "The man you've been dealing with is Caleb Antella, ex-Internal Affairs with an axe to grind with my daughter because she said no to him. The man who took my grand-daughter is Reese Kryek, former N4, and now designated category six. We believe Antella's in the employ of Oriana Lawson, sister of the woman whom Garrus Vakarian executed. I doubt there's much your omnitool records can tell us that we don't already know."

Zaeed swore, swinging around for something to punch, then kicking his foot through an advertisement screen instead. "Fucking Weasel." He spun back to Hackett. "There was _nothing_ on Vido?"

Edi stepped in. "I checked it thoroughly. Had it been there it would have garnered my attention, given that we also knew about _your_ involvement. There _was_ a file containing footage along with co-ordinates-"

"Then that's it!" Zaeed said with exasperation, reaching for his omnitool again.

"However, it was doctored."

Fingers froze in place as Zaeed stared back at Edi. "You mean _fake_?"

"Yes. The footage was from five years ago, though the time-stamp had been changed to a recent one."

"I checked the co-ordinates," added Liara. "They belong to a small colony of volus. There is no mercenary presence there at all."

This time Zaeed punched his fist through the remaining shards of the advertisement. "I'm going to rip his head off and shit down his neck," he promised with venom.

"Unless you know where's he's heading, you're done here," Shepard stated, darkly.

"I do," Zaeed lied, his breathing fast from his outburst.

Shepard's eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

Zaeed met those eyes with equal intensity. "The only way you'll find out is if you take me with you; I know enough about you to know you plan to hunt them down. I've got a score to settle with that weasel, and your ship is the fastest way for me to get there."

Her face turned to a derisive sneer. "You seriously think I'll let you on my ship? That I'll allow you on the ground where you could put my people at risk for another of your personal vendettas?"

"What choice do you have?"

"Zaeed," warned Hackett, angrily. "You're not in a position to play games."

"I want in. That's all." He re-focused on Shepard. "I could have just walked away. They would have taken your kid with them if I hadn't stepped in. CAT6 would have beaten her for her little biotic display. I can guarantee, the mood he was in after she threw him against the wall, she'd have been brain-dead from the first punch."

Fighting the nausea evoked by the image Massani had described so starkly, Shepard caressed Rorie's head where it rested against her thigh. She couldn't discount the unfathomable connection Massani had with her father that he'd risked getting Santiago for. They were also relying on untested tech to locate Kaidan, and if Massani knew anything he certainly wasn't going to relinquish it easily. She hated him for bartering Kaidan and Garrus for his own agenda.

Unable to deal with Massani the way she wanted with Rorie present, Shepard picked her up and started to head out of the ward at a fast pace. "I haven't got time for this. We have to leave." At the elevator she blocked her father and Massani from entering. "Get another one."

The doors closed on Hackett, leaving him with the last image of Terra's face an angry accusation. He found it difficult to take.

"That went better than I'd hoped," remarked Zaeed. "For me, anyway. _You're_ in the doghouse, though."

Hackett speared him with a glance. "Not another word."

oOo

Entering _Normandy's_ docking bay, Shepard was met with the cheers and applause from her crew and more, who had congregated there with the news. In her arms, Rorie was looking around with a bemused expression at the rapturous attention.

"Thank you for all your effort in the search, but we're not done yet," Shepard said. "Everyone to your posts. Altair."

The young pilot stepped forward. "Yes, Ma'am. She's ready to go, as per your instruction."

"Good. No waiting. Use my Spectre authority to bypass Control."

"Aye, aye, Admiral."

The bay cleared quickly, leaving only the non-crew and Edi.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, little one," Bailey smiled at Rorie. Then he gave Shepard a serious look. "Mathers got that last message from the kidnappers. I sent it to Edi, but if I were you I'd give it a miss. It was nothing more than a gleeful statement meant to rub your nose in it, from people who are too stupid to realise they're dead men already."

"Thanks, Bailey."

After Kolyat had hugged them both, he left with Bailey. Brynn and Zabeleta followed after with Victus, who said he'd keep them updated on developments with the Council decisions over Parnack. Coats explained that he'd agreed with Hackett to remain here to represent the Alliance, giving Terra his best wishes with a kiss to her cheek and an affectionate ruffling of Rorie's hair. As Coats left, Grunt strolled nonchalantly into the bay.

"You found the midget. Good. Now we can get to the fighting," he grumbled as he passed Shepard, heading for the airlock.

"Not that he's single-minded," she muttered to Liara.

"Shepard…" started Teryck, but he faltered, looking unsure of himself, then gave a resigned sigh. “I'm of no use to you on a ship, _or_ in a fight." His long-damaged knee halted any thoughts he may have had of arming up to rescue his son.

"There's sure to be something you can do, Teryck. Welcome aboard."

Relieved, Teryck sent her a look of gratitude before heading onto the ship.

"You, too, Jack."

Jack looked like hell, but managed a smile that was trying to hide the emotion as she reached out to touch Rorie's hand. "Hey, kiddo." Her voice was hoarse.

"Sorry I ran away, Antie Jack," answered Rorie, remorsefully, gently running her fingers over Jack's bruised but healing face.

With a tearful glance at James, Jack could only kiss her cheek, then ran through the airlock.

That left only Edi who had stayed close beside Shepard and Rorie the whole way here, Liara and Javik, and James.

"If you will allow it, I would like to travel with you, too," Liara said. "Feron and my father have my ship ready to follow you."

"I'd appreciate your company," Shepard nodded. "You too, Javik."

"As you wish," answered Javik.

Then Hackett arrived with Massani in tow, and Shepard's insides ignited again.

"James."

He stepped forward with a swallow. "Ma'am?"

"Take Rorie inside. She's coming with us. Edi. I want that collar off her."

"Of course, Shepard."

James felt a weight lift as Lola passed Nugget over to him. She was entrusting him again. It was a silent forgiveness - her hand resting on his arm before he turned was the proof. He held Nugget tightly to him as he carried her inside _Normandy_ , accompanied by Edi.

As soon as the airlock closed behind Rorie, Shepard twirled to Massani, and swung a hard punch that had him staggering back in a stunned haze of intense pain. When he looked up at her with fire in his eyes, she only registered the satisfying feeling that she'd dislocated his jaw. "Get to medbay and be in the war room in thirty minutes. Keep me waiting and you'll be left on the nearest rock."

"Or I could jettison him from the airlock," provided Javik. "Save time."

Hackett hauled him upright, ignoring the accusatory look Zaeed sent his way. "Like I said: you deserved it. Just be thankful I didn't do the same earlier, or your jaw would have just hit the other side of the bay without you attached."

"Feel better?" Liara asked as they watched the two men enter the airlock.

"For now," Shepard said, making it clear that Massani was still on precarious ground. She led the last few steps to the airlock. It was time to go get the rest of her family back.

"Dr Liara T'Soni."

They all spun at the voice behind them.

"Samara!" Shepard was surprised, though pleased, to see the asari matriarch. But then she noticed Samara was staring intently at Liara.

"I am the Justicar, Samara, and _you_ are Ardat-Yakshi."

** oOo **


	24. A Good Man is Hard to Find

Stunned by Samara's statement, Shepard stared at Liara, who looked deathly pale.

"No! Please!" begged Liara.

Shepard addressed the Justicar in disbelief. "Samara. I know Liara. She isn't ardat-yakshi. She can't be!"

"T'Soni went to the monastery and spoke with Falere. All meetings with residents are recorded. The superintendent called me as soon as it became clear that T'Soni was verifying her own condition."

Liara looked ashamed when Shepard turned back to her in question.

"Shepard, I…I was going to tell you, but Aurora went missing…."

Despite hearing Liara's words, Shepard couldn't make sense of it. How could it be true?

Samara strode forward. "Surrender yourself to me for detainment within the monastery, or forfeit your life."

"But I have done nothing wrong!" Liara backed into the airlock, arms raised to ward Samara off, though she made no other attempt to defend herself.

"Regardless, the propensity is there, and it is my duty to bring you in."

"But I am needed here! My work… it is so important!"

"You are resisting."

"No! Yes! You cannot do this! Not now! I have to help Shepard!"

"Then you leave me no choice." Samara's biotics flared.

"No!"

The fear in Liara's voice snapped Shepard out of her shock at the situation unfolding in front of her. "Samara! Stop!" She raised her gun at the Justicar.

Samara paused. "Shepard. Stand aside, or I will be forced to engage you, no matter our friendship."

Liara gasped in alarm. "You should go, Shepard. Find Kaidan and Garrus."

Terra couldn't walk away. Refusing to lose another of her family, she stood firmly in front of Liara. "And I won't allow your code to condemn Liara without cause."

"She is ardat-yakshi. That is cause enough."

"No. It isn't."

Samara's biotics swirled around her. "You saw what Morinth was. You would give your life to protect a killer?"

"I would give my life to protect an innocent facing a grave injustice. Morinth had proven herself a killer, and Liara is _not_ Morinth. You can't do this because of something she _may_ do! Liara's been in my mind several times before, and I'm here - _alive_. She's strong, Samara. I will lay my life on the fact she won't be a threat to anyone."

"That she has not killed you is impressive," admitted Samara, "but the code is clear. Stand aside."

"I won't do that. It hurts to have you at the end of my gun, but I have to do what's right. Your code is wrong."

"The code has been in place for centuries."

"Then it needs to change with the times. Science brought me back from the dead, and I'm betting it could right this genetic disorder, too. Tell me, how much research is going on to find a solution to this problem, instead of depriving these people of freedom or life?" At Samara's hesitation, Shepard knew the answer was _none_. "Narin Solus is an outstanding geneticist. If anyone can solve this, it's him. But we need time."

"That time she can spend within the monastery away from those she could harm."

"I am not a predator," protested Liara. "I have no inclination towards casual relationships."

"Samara, her life is already verging on solitary," reasoned Shepard. "She spends most of her time on her ship, trading information. She has her own monastery. Within it, she does invaluable work. Walk away, Samara. Please."

"I cannot. However, there is merit in what you say." The energy dissipated from around Samara. "I will monitor T'Soni – a constant shadow. If she kills, I will destroy her, and because of this day, I will be forced to claim _your_ life as well."

"Shepard!" exclaimed Liara, grasping her arm.

"It's okay, Liara." Shepard didn't take her eyes from Samara, but lowered her weapon. "Liara won't harm anyone," she vowed the Justicar.

With a solemn look, Samara passed by them onto _Normandy_ , and as Shepard went to follow she held Liara's shaking hand, bringing her with them.

Javik, who had remained silent and unmoving through the whole stand-off, brought up the rear. "Interesting," he uttered to Shepard. "It was an unlikely outcome that the Justicar would relent. Despite her code, she didn't want to kill you. She struggles with her chosen path."

"No back up, Javik?"

"I respect the Justicar's dedication. She was doing her duty, regardless of her close association with you. The fight would have been survival of the fittest."

Weary, Shepard didn't respond. Samara had chosen a difficult life. Terra was certain she bore it as her punishment and her atonement for giving life to children who had _taken_ lives. Shepard knew she'd bought some time, but long-term Liara would collapse under the strain of being under constant watch. It would be no different than being in the monastery.

On the other side of decontamination, Shepard felt the docking clamps release her ship and the gentle thrust that sent them on their way.

.

Joker had left the departure in Altair's hands whilst he'd watched the events outside the ship. Sitting in the co-pilot's seat, he was now staring wide-eyed between Samara's retreating back, Shepard, and Liara. He opened his mouth to comment, then caught Shepard's warning look. Not wanting to look like a gaping idiot, he carried on. "So. Shepard. Punching people. Bypassing control. It's like you're turning into your badass clone!" he grinned.

"Yet you're still sassing me," answered Shepard, appreciating the lighter atmosphere. "Wait, are you saying I'm not badass? It's not the first time I've punched someone for pissing me off, so take note."

"Oh yeah! That Cerberus scientist. I forgot all about that. At least I got to see it this time."

" _Shepard. One of Liara's beacons has just detected Kaidan in the Exodus cluster_ ," advised Edi.

Joker swung back to bring it up on his console. "The signal's coming through strong," he added. "This is going to work. Altair-."

"Adjusting course, Sir."

"Good," murmured Shepard, her heart thundering in her chest again after only a brief respite. The flashing point on Joker's screen signalled the hunt had begun. It was time to fight back.

Kaidan, Garrus, now Liara. The tension that had gradually increased over the last few hours, was now coiled up so tightly in Terra's stomach that it branched up the muscles in her back to form an aching knot across her shoulders. She endured it, knowing there would be no relief until she had her husband and friend back. "Give it everything this girl has. Keep me updated."

With Liara's hand still gripped in hers, Shepard led the way to the elevator. Yearning to spend time with Rorie, she quashed the bitterness borne from being kept from her daughter again. This wasn't Liara's fault – she hadn't asked for this. Her daughter was in good hands, and right now, another friend needed her.

O

James had Rorie on his shoulders as he made his way down the steps into the bowels of the ship. He was happily listening to the unbroken and somewhat nonsensical nattering going on above his head. Then she accidentally smacked him in the face with her rolled-up poster as she got carried away with her gestures. Gasping, she said a heartfelt "sorry", rubbed his face and kissed the top of his head, which made him laugh.

"You do know I'm a big, tough marine, right, Nugget?"

"Uh huh. Duck!"

"What!? Where!?" he teased as he approached the part of the stairwell where the engineering deck passed over. They'd played this same game every time he needed to crouch through a doorway, and just like before she giggled heartily, hugging his head.

"You're silly! There's no ducks! Get down!"

"Ohh! Right! Duck." He bent his knees enough to ensure she didn't hit her head, unable to keep the huge grin off his face. It felt damn good to have her back.

His eyes had to adjust to the low lighting in here, and suddenly Rorie's arms wrapped themselves tighter around his head, her head lowering to his.

"Uncle James," she whispered. "I don't like it down here. It's red. Like where Uncle Gus got took away."

James stopped immediately, his feet on the last step, and his stomach roiling at her fear. Lifting her over his head, he held her close. "You don't ever need to be afraid here, Nugget. This is your second home, no?"

She nodded, used to the way he sometimes changed a statement into a question with the word 'no'. "And _you're_ here," she said, still whispering.

James kissed her forehead in lieu of having anything to respond with, needing to remind himself that big, tough marines don't get teary over a little girl's trust, either. "I'm here."

Then Jack appeared from where she'd listened to it all in her old annex. "You don't need to rely on lug-nut there. You're brave enough to face anything."

"With my botics!" Rorie declared excitedly, blazing blue in James' arms. "I work now. Antie Edi took the necklace off."

"Necklace?" frowned Jack.

James considered brushing it off, but it would only make Jack even madder when she found out – as was inevitable with ship scuttlebutt. "They, uh… they put a collar on her. Biotic inhibitor."

Jack's face went dark, but she didn't react. James imagined the tempest inside her. "Anyways, she's all back to normal. Right, Nugget?"

"Affirm-tive." She even gave a little salute, which made Jack smile even as she rolled her eyes. Then Rorie lifted her poster up and unrolled it. "Look, Antie Jack! I got this from Sarni! Blasto put my name on it!"

"Woohoo," Jack said, dryly. "Who the hell is Sarni?"

This time James winced.

"He's upstairs. He looked after me when the bad mans took Uncle Gus," Rorie smiled, unaware of what she was stirring up.

Jack was looking open-mouthed at Rorie, then at James, and he saw the transformation from disbelief to pure anger. By the time she went to move past him for the stairs, the biotics were already forming, and James moved to block her.

"Bella, no."

"No! He was part of this! _NO_ _!?_ "

"Look, I don't like it any more than you do," he said calmly, "but we have to trust Shepard on this one. She allowed him on board for a reason, and from the state he was in when he went to medbay, she's dealing with him."

"Don't be cross Antie Jack," worried Rorie, reaching out for her. "You can have my picture."

Accepting the little girl who instantly hugged her, Jack felt her immediate fury fall away to a simmer. "Keep it, Ror. But thanks."

"Can we go out of the red place now?"

"Sure."

James moved out of their way so he could fall in behind. "Lug-nut? Is that even a word?"

"I dunno. It just suited you."

"Ah-huh!" he choked out in amusement at Jack's casual insult. "Well, I vote for a different nickname. How about… Stud? Huh?" he wiggled his brows at her when she grimaced over her shoulder.

"You definitely don't get to pick."

Sighing in feigned disappointment, James joined them in the elevator, then nudged Jack with his elbow. "Just so you know, even with your face all purple and blue, you're still Bella."

James chuckled when Jack sent him a scowl - he didn't believe it for one second.

O

"OW!"

Chakwas ignored the glaring man whose jaw she'd just clicked back into place with not quite as much anaesthetic as she might have usually used. She also ignored Hackett's knowing look. She wasn't repentant one bit. Injecting medigel into the damaged area, he'd be back to normal in no time – sadly.

"I was about to suggest that you and I have a dirty tryst, right there on your desk. Don't think I like you very much now, though," grumbled Zaeed.

"Then it's mutual," retorted Chakwas with a scowl. She turned to Hackett. "I'm going to the bridge. Make sure he's gone by the time I get back."

Watching her storm out, Hackett heaved a sigh. "I think I preferred it when you couldn't speak. You'd better have not been lying about that location." Even as he said it, Hackett knew Zaeed had lied. He just wasn't sure how to feel about it. Where did old loyalties reach the end of the line? Except they wouldn't have Rorie if not for Zaeed's own loyalty… Antella and Kryek had been about to take her with them. That meant they either would have dumped her in the shuttle Kaidan left behind in the middle of space, or kept her with them - because Terra had been right in her earlier assessment: they wouldn't have risked coming back into the Citadel.

"So who was it?" grated Zaeed, running his hand over his throbbing jaw. "Who called Internal Affairs?

"Your roving eye got you in trouble, Zaeed."

Zaeed thought back, his brow raising. "Jade?" He remembered the green eyes that matched her name. Part of their unit, and completely infatuated with him. She'd even begun to leave her stuff at the small apartment he and Hackett had rented when they were on shore-leave on Earth because she spent all her time there. Sweet girl, but he wasn't the settling type. What's more, it explained how the investigators knew so much – they'd all spent many a night talking over past battles, and she'd heard it all.

"She saw you with some other woman the night before you were arrested. If you hadn't been so inebriated when you got in, you'd have seen she'd cleared her things out."

"A fucking woman scorned, huh? I just assumed she was keeping her distance from me so my stink didn't rub off on her record. What a fucking bitch. What happened to her anyway?"

"She was killed in action about 15 years ago in a batarian raid, so have some damned respect. You hurt her and she retaliated. You should have been honest with her. She was a colleague and a friend, not some easy lay."

"Yeah. Suppose you're right. Paid the price for it too."

"I don't know. I think you've come out of it all alright. Can't believe you made it through all these years, you ornery old bastard."

"Me? I'd say we're two sides of the same coin." Zaeed grinned, standing from the edge of the bed he'd been propped against and heading for the door. When he got to it, it locked.

" _I have been instructed to make your stay here as uncomfortable as possible,"_ informed Edi. _"Your quarters for the duration will be in the AI Core behind you. Touch anything, and I will erect a force-field to contain you._ "

Zaeed crossed his arms in irritation. "What about my old haunt?"

" _Grunt is residing there_."

"He can go on the port-side."

" _Javik uses the port-side. He has special requirements which are already catered for there_. _Personnel on board are at capacity. There is nowhere else for you to go. Also, Shepard believed it would be prudent that you remain out of the crew's sight. Jack, in particular, will take offense at your presence here."_

"Alright. I get it. No need to make excuses. I'm not welcome. I take it I'm allowed to go take a shit."

" _I will notify a security officer to escort you._ "

"It was sarcasm," grumbled Zaeed. "Thought I was on a deadline to get to the war-room."

" _Shepard has been held up. I will allow you to exit once she is ready for you_."

Glaring at Hackett, who had stayed sensibly quiet, Zaeed stomped to the AI Core, swearing loudly as it was revealed as a dimly-lit _box_. Goddamned loyalty.

O

Shepard watched Liara down the drink she'd poured for her. It gave her precious seconds to take stock after the shocking announcement from the earlier events. Liara had never looked so lost and frightened. "This was the personal thing you had to deal with before?"

"Yes. I had to know…if I was a danger to others."

"I still can't believe that can be true. You've been inside my head. …. Why would you think this?"

Liara hesitated, and Shepard covered her hands with her own for support.

"Because of how I felt when I melded with you," she admitted, her eyes dropping. "I wanted more, Shepard. To go further. It was always a fight to leave you. I thought it was normal – because of how I feel about you. But I have always been content to remain as nothing more than a friend. Yet my desire to meld with you again has remained over the last years. Intensified. That is why I had to speak to someone. To Falere."

"Maybe it _is_ just how you feel, and nothing more. Maybe-"

"No, Shepard. I spoke with Javik… He offered to allow me into his mind. He said it would be a test. To my shame, I accepted. I placed him at risk." Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I never had the intention to mate with him, just to read him like I did you. I have a deep respect for him, but nothing more. I still felt the pull… I was barely able to stop myself from completing the meld. I was on the edge of killing Javik, Shepard!"

"But you didn't," stressed Shepard. "Because you're a good person."

"Because I was not attracted to him," corrected Liara. "With you... I think it was only my love for you that stopped me. I never wanted to violate your trust. It is why I have avoided Feron's attention. As tempted as I have been to find...companionship with him, it is merely affection, not love. Without disinterest or love, I fear the urge would be too much to resist."

Gripping Liara's hands, Shepard lamented that she had never realised the depth of feeling Liara had for her, or the internal battle she'd been waging for so long, alone. "We'll sort this, Liara. Don't give up hope."

Pulling away, Liara wiped her eyes. "I should not have come aboard. I should have remained on my own ship. It is more isolated. Samara is right. I am a danger to everyone here. To Aurora. Most of all to _you_."

"No. I meant what I said before. You're strong. I believe in you, Liara T'Soni."

"I am not sure your faith is justified."

"You don't have to be. I have faith enough for both of us."

"Goddess, you almost make me believe, too. I want to."

"Then trust in me. I will fight for you with everything I have."

As much as Shepard's words filled Liara with hope, relief, and appreciation that Shepard was in her life, they also scared her. She didn't question that Shepard would do whatever it took – it was almost an unwritten law of the universe that couldn't be disputed or changed – but she didn't want to be responsible for Shepard getting hurt or worse. It seemed unbelievable to her that she'd gotten to this point. Shepard had so much to worry about already, and Liara hated that she had added to the weight on her shoulders.

"Thank you, Shepard. For being you. And I have to be the same. I cannot let this… _thing_ inside me define who I am. I do not know what lies in my future, how much time you have bought me, but I will continue to do what I do best: be the Shadow Broker. I will not let you down, Shepard." She stood and hugged Shepard.

They left together, both with the intention of seeking distractions from the waiting.

O

Joker sunk back in the seat. It wasn't the _right_ seat, but it was close. He'd missed being at the helm.

"You didn't actually think that I wouldn't notice you were no longer in the medbay."

Wincing, Joker caught Altair's sympathetic face as he slowly turned to face Chakwas, her arms folded in a no-nonsense way that backed up her unimpressed face. "But it's the bridge," he said in a tone that even he would say was cringingly whiny. "Where I belong," he added with a pout.

"You belong in medbay."

"Come on, Doc. I was just sitting there. And look! I'm doing that here! Plus, I'm needed." He pressed a few random buttons on the console, ignoring the fact that Altair had to quickly correct whatever it was he'd hit. "See? Huh? You know it makes sense."

"Commander Moreau is just offering me guidance, Ma'am," Altair offered helpfully. "His presence here is of the utmost importance."

"Very important," nodded Joker. "She'd be all over the place if not for me." He tutted as he rolled his eyes. "Hasn't got a clue how to navigate."

Not taken in by their poor performances in the least, Chakwas nevertheless sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I think I'll start making it standard practice to strap all my patients down."

"Pff. You're all talk. … Hey, Doc, you okay?" he asked when he noticed her staring past him. Then he realised that she was looking at the screen where another beacon had registered Kaidan's tracker.

"This has to work out, Jeff. As strong as she is, if it goes wrong, I honestly don't believe Shepard could survive this as the woman we know and love." Then she walked away, no doubt back to her medbay.

Knowing that was likely true, Joker stared at the empty space Chakwas left behind. The ship thrummed with life, but the heart – Shepard – was in jeopardy.

oOo

Oriana stood at the window of her private room within the complex. It all looked so beautiful out there. The ocean was a glittering blue in the sunlight, turning a frothy white as it chased up the sands and then ran away, and the breeze played with the vibrant greenery that filled the area. It had taken a lot of work, and cutting-edge tech to return this ruined land to something inhabitable again in so short a time. No one would think to look here – at the site of an exploded nuclear bomb. Looking out there now, it was hard to believe. Soon the plant-life she'd had brought in, which currently looked like they were in a well-manicured garden, would start to seed more plants, and it would return to a wilder, more natural state.

Yet in here it was sterile and cold despite the mass of mercenaries now meandering throughout the complex, employed to defend it. To her it was a prison of sorts. She'd stopped living her life to pursue this agenda. An agenda she hated, but felt compelled to carry through. It was expected of her. It made her feel ill. That was why she'd taken such care of the life she'd installed here. It was the only good thing she'd been able to do during this process.

She heard the footsteps behind her but didn't turn. The distinctive step was a limp, one foot slightly dragging on the ground. It could belong to only one person. Oriana always hoped for a comforting hand on her shoulder. _Something_ to help her through this. But it never came. "I can't do this," she blurted out. "I thought I could but... I know what they did, but _this..._ this can't be the only way!" She rested her head on the sun-heated glass, her hands splayed against it – the only warmth she could get. "We may not have definitive proof of what Alenko did to father, but we have indisputable evidence against Vakarian. We could take it to the Council. They'd have to act on it. He'd receive justice for what he did by spending his life in prison."

"You're so naïve," came the short reply, the words running together as they struggled to form. "Smarten up, Oriana. Shepard adores him. She'd never let him rot. One word from her and he'd be free."

Bowing her head, Oriana knew that was true. She just needed to say it. To know for sure that this was the only option.

"Don't worry. You've done enough. I just needed you to be my mask. I can take it from here."

Hearing the footsteps start out of the room, Oriana spun round. "What do you plan on doing to them?"

The slender figure stopped just in front of the door, but didn't offer Oriana anything more than her back. "You don't want to know."

Then Oriana was alone, left with words that had her feeling even more sickened for their deliberate evasiveness.

oOo

The 'war-room' had a more literal meaning as Shepard stood at the circular console directly opposite Massani. Hackett had chosen to stand adjacent to them both, Teryck at his twelve o'clock, and Liara right next to Shepard.

They were all waiting on Zaeed to speak, and for the first time he wasn't quite so sure it was such a sensible move to throw more fuel on the fire that was the woman glaring back at him. Unfortunately, he hadn't left himself much choice. His quest for revenge on Vido had gotten him into the mess with her daughter, and his desire to wreak retribution on Weasel had gotten him to this point in time. When was he going to learn to just walk away? Guess you can't teach old dog's new tricks… So much for being smart.

He focused on the virtual galaxy map that was swirling in between them. Three circles indicated where they'd picked up some tracker device or something. Zaeed supposed he could just pick a place, but sending Shepard on a wild goose-chase was guaranteed to tip her over the edge. So he inhaled deeply, hoping that if she had the tracker she wouldn't feel so inclined to employ the 50,000-year-old walking mummy she called Javik to dispose of him in mid-flight.

"Haven't got a clue," he shrugged.

"I knew it."

Expecting an angry tirade, Zaeed found Shepard's low, calm tone surprisingly unsettling.

Terra looked at her father, his face deliberately expressionless. "Some friend you've got there, _dad_. He's not worth your loyalty."

Hackett met her eyes. "That's for me to decide. You weren't there, you don't understand. He's saved my life more times than I can count. Hell, I wouldn't have survived my childhood, let alone my adult years. _You_ wouldn't have had a chance to even exist."

"How can you over-look the things he's done?"

"Isn't that a little hypocritical, Terra? Why didn't you make Garrus accountable for his actions on Sanctuary? That was a deliberate act of murder. An Alliance soldier would be court-martialled and imprisoned for what he did." He thought of what he’d done in removing Rahna from their lives, and he knew she thought of it, too.

"That's not-"

"No. You can't swipe that aside, Terra. It's the same damn thing. You were prepared to 'over-look' it. Because of your past, because of your friendship." And the same went for him.

" _Because_ he's a good man. He just made a wrong judgement call. You can't compare Garrus to _him_." She threw a wild gesture at Massani.

"You have Rorie, here, with you, right now, because Zaeed stepped in when he could have walked away. Garrus' 'wrong judgement call' placed her in that position. That 'wrong judgement call' is the reason Kaidan's out there now." He glanced at Teryck. "I apologise, Teryck."

"It's alright," Teryck answered, with a sigh. "It's the truth."

Hackett returned his attention to Terra. "Zaeed may not have a good moral compass, but he's come through for me. In his own way, he saved my grand-daughter. Tell me, would you turn your back on Garrus if he did it again?"

Shepard's hands were gripped onto the edges of the console she was leaning on, her jaw tight as she swallowed the huge dose of reality that her father had just forced down her throat. She couldn't imagine a single scenario she wouldn't forgive Garrus for. He'd earned her loyalty till the end of time. Nor could she dispute what Massani had done - it contradicted his actions over Garrus, leaving her confused and incredibly tired.

The hands that took her shoulders from behind were her father's, and he kissed the back of her head. Without hesitation, she turned to hug him, accepting his offer of peace, and needing her dad.

When Terra pulled away to face the console, Hackett felt comfortable enough to stand steadfastly beside her. "Zaeed. You've seen all the information we've gotten so far," started Hackett, getting them back on track. "Is there anything at all you can add?"

"Not a lot," admitted Zaeed, Hackett's earlier defence making him wish he could give his friend something useful. "Weas- _Antella_ never said anything about Lawson, so I can't verify that, but he did mention that he was working for an organisation called Chimera."

"Chimera?" frowned Liara. "That is not a name I have heard of before. I will have Glyph check our records." She typed frantically into her omnitool. "I do, however, have access to the financial records for Lawson Enterprises. The payment to Antella _did_ originate from there."

"So Oriana Lawson is Chimera," murmured Teryck. "It's proof. This is all in retaliation for him killing her sister. I'm sorry that you and your family have been dragged into this, Shepard."

"Don't do that," Shepard said sharply. "He did that for _me_. Miranda tried to execute me right in front of him when he was pinned and unable to help me. He thought he was about to watch me die. Only an empty heat-sink saved my life. He found it hard to take when she escaped custody. When she re-appeared during the Reaper wars it was in the form of a psychopath she sent my way, who managed to carve her name into my chest before Kaidan killed him. When Garrus pulled that trigger it was to _protect_ me." She kept Teryck in her gaze, making sure she had his attention. "Garrus deserves your respect and pride, Teryck. Not _ever_ your disapproval."

Teryck studied her for the seconds it took to process her vehement statement, then his eyes dropped with his shame, giving her the barest nod.

Taking a shoring breath, Shepard stared at the last point Kaidan passed. _Normandy_ was fast, and the signal strong enough that once they were in the same system, they'd be able to pick it up with the ship scanners. They were just racing to catch up, waiting for the next beacon to 'read' him. It was all they had.

oOo

oOo

They'd been in flight for a long time, but were finally nearing the home stretch. Deciding it was time to deliver the good news, Antella checked in with Lawson.

" _How long_?"

"Hello to you too, Miss Lawson," Antella said with irritation.

" _I'm not here to be your friend. You're an employee. Answer the question._ "

Antella bristled, noticing that slurred speech again. The drunken bitch was back. "We're approaching the last relay now."

" _About time. Your pet marine better not have touched Vakarian_."

"Watch it," growled Kryek.

"Well…he had to be put in line back on the Citadel, but it's just a facial wound. Nothing that will hinder whatever you have planned."

" _Make sure he doesn't get another scratch._ **I** _want to break him_."

Chuckling at the thought of the woman turning into a vengeful beast, Antella guessed she'd be drinking heavily for that one. "As you like. You haven't mentioned Alenko."

" _I don't care about Alenko. Let your pet have some fun with him. He just needs to be breathing by the time he gets here_."

Kryek grinned nastily, the fact he'd been given free rein overrode the protest he had at being referred to as Antella's mule. He immediately got up and headed for the back.

"Looks like you've made his day," commented Antella. "Do we get the final co-ordinates now?"

" _I'll send them when I can ascertain you haven't been followed. For now just keep going_."

The line went dead, and Antella turned in his seat to watch the show.

oOo

Shepard walked a fast pace towards the bridge. Her insides were a mess, as anticipation and anxiety warred within her.

She'd been enjoying the chance to spend time with Rorie, and had been attaching her daughter's treasured poster on the wall. Rorie's ecstatic face as she bounced on the bed in excitement, had over-ruled Terra's personal (and somewhat irrational) feelings about Massani's gift. Then she'd been notified that they were closing in on their quarry.

Joker spun at her approach. "We've got them Shepard. Not the ship – that's still beyond the ship's sensors – but we're detecting Kaidan's tracker directly now."

Edi had joined them in person. "Current trajectory has them heading for the relay to the Sentry Omega cluster."

"We'll be unable to intercept before they go through it, though," added Joker.

"I want us in stealth mode before they know we're here," ordered Shepard. "I'd rather engage them on the ground. Kaidan and Garrus are too vulnerable out here." Terra would like nothing more than to end this sooner rather than later, but she had to assess the risks. A small ship was no match for _Normandy_ , but knowing the type of bastards they were dealing with, they would use the aces they held without hesitation – the two people she cared about. Shepard imagined a slew of possible nightmare scenarios, the worst being that Antella and Kryek jettison their hostages in an attempt to escape. "We stay off their radar and follow them to Lawson. I don't know if Chimera's based on a planet or a station, but we'll have a team and a shuttle ready to hit them within seconds of them setting foot on solid ground. Take out the whole lot of them in the process."

"Amen to that," murmured Joker.

oOo

They'd been travelling for hours now, passing through a couple of relays. After Garrus had mentioned the call he'd overheard, Kaidan was now certain they were on route to Lawson's sister. There was a part of him that blamed Garrus, but he didn't need to voice it; Garrus was the epitome of guilt. If only the hot-headed turian had listened back on Sanctuary.

He looked up to see Kryek approaching, something in the man's eyes telling Kaidan he was in trouble. Then he noticed the syringe that had once contained steroids, drop from Kryek's hand to the floor. Grabbing a handful of Kaidan's jacket, Kryek hauled him off his knees to his feet.

"Guess what? I get to soften you up a bit. Now you're going to experience just what should happen to all the disgusting freaks like you."

The first punch came hard and fast, landing at Kaidan's right side, cracking ribs, and sending pain up through his chest. He would have been thrown to the ground if Kryek hadn't kept hold of him, his own feet bound too close together to be able to offer any stability. Steadying him on his feet, Kryek then released him to follow up with a second punch on Kaidan's left side. The impact was harder than the last, sending him flying into the side of the hull, where his head smacked into the metal. Kaidan involuntarily slumped to the ground in agony and dizziness. His left side was wet against his skin and he didn't need to look to know he had a broken rib forced through his skin. There was no let-up though as Kryek grasped a handful of hair at the back of Kaidan's head and forced him to look up, drawing his fist back.

"You're pathetic!" yelled Garrus. "Hitting a bound man? What's the matter, asshole? Don't think you can beat him otherwise?"

Angered, Kryek shoved Kaidan forward onto his front where his damaged ribs would get the brunt of the fall, then seized Garrus.

"Stop!" shouted Antella. "You heard Lawson. She may be a woman out of her league, but she's still the one with the purse-strings. I won't have you losing me my cut."

Kryek sneered at him. "I don't answer to you, Antella. I don't give a shit, in fact. You think I'm here to repay a debt to you? I'm not. I'm here because I wanted to screw with the mighty Spectres. I'm here to prove they're beneath me. Piss me off, Antella, and I'll be more than happy to knock you down, too. I can deliver them myself, and collect your share."

Antella felt every bit intimidated. "You need me. Only I know the general direction we're heading, and it comes in encrypted. Last I knew, you weren't much good with tech."

"You think I couldn't make you do whatever I told you to?" Kryek laughed as Antella took a nervous step back. "Now you know your position, just go and fly the fucking ship. I hear another word from you and I'll slice that tongue right out of your mouth. Got it?"

Antella's lips moved like he wanted to say something, but no words formed. He glanced at Garrus and Kaidan, then hurried back to his seat. When he reached for the console to check their status, his hands shook. He'd unleashed something he couldn't control.

Kryek released Garrus, only to place his foot on Garrus' throat. With his hands bound beneath him, Garrus could only writhe futilely as he struggled to breath.

"Not so vocal now, are ya?" growled Kryek, enjoying the way the turian's eyes began to roll back in his head.

Then Kaidan was throwing himself at Kryek as best he could with bound hands and feet, but it was enough to knock Kryek off-balance and off Garrus, sending him slamming to the floor. There was nothing Kaidan could do to follow through with to keep the upper-hand, though. His ribs were excruciating as he landed on them again, but hearing Garrus' gasps of air was his reward. He simply couldn't stand by and watch Garrus suffer.

Kryek quickly turned the tables, leaping up from the ground and driving his foot into Kaidan's side.

Almost losing consciousness with the pain, Kaidan fought it. It was hard to breathe now. Aware that Kryek was circling him, Kaidan wasn't so sure he'd be alive when Terra came for them, and a wave of intense sadness flooded through him, followed quickly by anger. He couldn't give up. He had to hold on. Then Kryek was hoisting him up to his knees, bending to be heard.

"I'm gonna give you a chance to contemplate your first lesson for a while. Then we can start it all over again."

When Kryek let go of him, Kaidan teetered on his knees, the ground threatening to pull him down to its harsh embrace. The blow to the back of his neck was jarring, sending him at speed to the floor he'd been resistant to meet. But what had resonated louder than the pain in his chest and at his neck, was the sound of the crunch he'd heard at Kryek's strike. Though he swam in the murk of impending unconsciousness, he could feel his legs, so it wasn't his cervical vertebrae, and he was certain he could still feel the prickle of his suppressed biotics, so it wasn't his implant.

That left the tracker…

**oOo**


	25. Talk of the Devil...

Shepard gasped with dismay when the pulsing dot on the screen vanished. "Where did it go?" she demanded instantly, gripping the back of Joker's seat.

Checking everything was in working order their end, Joker's fingers tapped at his console to no effect, looking back at her helplessly. "It's not us."

"I am sorry, Shepard," said Edi, beside her. "The signal has stopped transmitting."

Terra stared between Edi and Joker, willing them to offer her _something_. She couldn't have gotten this close to lose them now…. "Tell me we were near enough to get the ship on long-range." She already knew the answer.

"We were not," Edi stated. "At their current projected speed, I estimate they will be entering the relay in three minutes and 37 seconds."

"We're an hour away," murmured Joker.

Numb, Terra knew that on the other side of that last relay there was an expanse of space to search. It would take time. Time that Kaidan and Garrus probably didn't have. "Is there anything Adams and Clay can do to improve our speed?"

Joker restrained himself from giving her the honest 'no chance in hell' response that would have fallen from his lips had it been any other mission. Shepard needed some kind of hope to hold onto…but he also couldn't give her a false one. He inwardly sighed. "I'll ask, but they've already busted their guts to get us what we have," Joker warned.

Only able to nod her understanding, Terra walked away, coming to a stand-still in the middle of the CIC.

"Admiral?" quietly asked Traynor as she sidled up to her. "Are you all right?"

"I…" For a moment, all Terra could hear was the rush of her blood pumping round her body from her elevated heart-rate. The last thing she wanted was to have an anxiety attack right here, so she inhaled deeply, letting it out again as slow as she could until the usual sounds of the CIC returned. Then the elevator opened to let out Rorie, Cortez waiting inside the cab. That clearly tired, beautiful little face smiled at her, focusing and soothing her instantly. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine." Terra bent to gather Rorie up, receiving the cuddle she needed.

"I'm sleepy, mommy."

"I bet you are. You've been up all night. I don't know how you've managed to keep going so long. All the excitement, I suppose."

"Uncle Estban said it's nearly morning," yawned Rorie. "That means I have to wake up soon."

"First you need to be asleep," laughed Terra, carrying her back to the elevator, giving Steve an appreciative look as she joined him.

"Will daddy be here when I open my eyes?" Rorie asked, hopefully, rubbing her eyes with the back of her small balled fists, then resting her head on Terra's shoulder.

At her hesitation, Steve placed a hand on Terra's other shoulder. "I hope so, sweetie," was all she could say as they were lowered to the crew deck.

Placing one foot in front of the other required concentration all the way to Rorie's room. She needed to lose herself in the simple but rewarding task of putting Rorie to bed; to lose herself in a fairy-tale where, when all seems lost, a fairy conveniently pops up and waves a wand to make it all better.

oOo

oOo

Kaidan woke up on his side with a throbbing ache in his chest. Looking down at himself, he saw that his jacket had been cut open, medigel dumped lazily around his punctured skin where his broken rib poked through, sealing the skin around his exposed bone. Kryek didn't want him bleeding out – there was no fun to be had from a dead man.

"How bad is it?" rasped Garrus quietly, his throat raw from earlier.

"I'll live," murmured Kaidan. He let his head fall back to rest on the ground. "Did I miss anything?"

"Another relay jump a while back. And I think they've received the location of our last stop."

Kryek sauntered over, the satisfied smirk now a permanent feature. "Hello, ladies. Good news. We're almost there. The beginning of the end for you two if this Lawson woman backs up all that talk. Looking forward to being a part of that."

"Kryek," called out Antella. "Better strap in."

Then there was a judder that Kaidan suspected was the ship entering atmosphere. He looked at Garrus in worry. They were here, and with the horrible memory of what he was sure was the tracker breaking, that was not good news for him and Garrus.

oOo

With her daughter tucked up in bed and out like a light before Terra had gotten past the first paragraph of the story, she'd headed up to the cabin to compose a message for Narin.

Shepard had suspected he was probably awake despite the early hour, but a call would have involved him answering with the briefest of greetings before launching into his latest updates on the spore research with barely a breath to allow her to get a word in. The fact was, unless he could tell her he'd succeeded in recreating the mutated thorian spores within Rorie, then she wasn't interested. Hence her succinct note of Liara's problem, asking if he thought he'd be able to help, finishing with an apology for potentially adding another challenge to his already busy workload. Shepard could only hope it was possible, and it was difficult knowing that was all she could do for Liara at this point.

That's when Joker had notified her the Council were waiting to speak with her. Apparently, she and her crew weren't the only ones unable to rest.

Shepard stepped into the more private area of the war-room's communication bay to answer the Council's call, all four figures appearing within the holo, looking almost ghostly with the holo's blue hue.

" _Admiral_ ," greeted Tevos. " _We're calling to check on the status of your personal mission_."

Noting the wording, Shepard felt irritation spark. This was one of their Spectre's, and their Executor… "There's been a setback, but we're confident we can find them." It was a half-truth. She _would_ find them, but would it be too late?

" _Can you tell us how long it will take_?" pressed Valern.

She sucked in her lips, wishing the salarian hadn't asked. "No. It's not possible at this point. We only have it narrowed down to the Hoc system." And she only had that because it was the only system within Sentry Omega.

" _A whole system_ ," sighed Sparatus.

The way the three seasoned Councillors looked at each other made Shepard feel uneasy, and she noted that Osoba was staring down, clearly not a part of what was coming next.

" _At this juncture, we feel the need to make our position clear_ ," started Valern.

" _We understand your personal loss_ ," assured Tevos, " _but the threat the Leviathans pose is one to the whole galaxy_."

Then it was Sparatus' turn. " _You are a Council Spectre, and as such, your duty is to continue your service to us and the galactic community_."

" _It was paramount you found Aurora. Now that you have, we will give you a further four hours, Admiral_ ," declared Tevos. " _Then we require your focus be returned to the Leviathans_."

There it was. They were ordering her to abandon her search. Maybe she would find them within four hours, but maybe not. Strangely, she didn't feel anger towards them. It was like she expected this sort of thing from the Councillors. Besides, she was saving all that ire for Chimera. "With respect, I'm not the only Spectre you have. And there are plenty of other experienced people out there who are experts in reconnaissance. You don't need me-"

" _That is not your decision to make, Admiral_ ," frowned Tevos. " _You pledged yourself to our will_ -"

"I've done enough," interrupted Shepard, tersely. "I dragged this galaxy kicking and screaming through the Reapers first attempt to destroy us. I carried on serving the galactic community, even when I was ostracised as a traitor. I pulled the races together when you all wanted to barter, squabble, or bury your heads. I've done more for this galaxy than you could have possibly asked me to, and I will continue to do so. But frankly, I find it disturbing just how expendable you treat one of your own Spectre's, as well as your Executor, that you'd so quickly be prepared to write them off. I cannot, I _will not_ turn away from my search until I have what I'm looking for. If that's a problem, Councillors, then I'll resign. I'm going to find Kaidan and Garrus, and then I'm going deal with the Leviathans – alone if I have to."

" _That won't be necessary, Admiral_ ," Osoba finally addressed her, with what could only be interpreted as a satisfied look on his face. " _I told the other Councillors you wouldn't turn from this. And rightly so. If we abandon those important to us so readily, what does that say about us? I've personally found it most entertaining to see my fellows reminded of that determination which got us all through the Reaper war_ ," smiled Osoba, ignoring the unhappy glares from those standing with him. " _I agree with you: we have other resources_."

"I appreciate that, Councillor Osoba."

" _Please accept my apology. This call should never have been made_." Osoba's smile then widened to a grin. " _And I'm quite sure that my colleagues are now wishing they hadn't_."

" _Thank you, Dominic_ ," rumbled Sparatus, " _for – what is your human saying? – 'rubbing salt in the wound'? You have made your point well, Shepard_."

" _And shamed us in the process_ ," Tevos agreed, eyes not quite meeting Shepard's.

" _But we do have a galaxy to worry about_ ," argued Valern.

"I assure you I haven't forgotten or abandoned it. Know that I have every intention of re-joining that fight with the Leviathans. I'm fully aware of the wider implications if they succeed, and the pace with which it's coming. But without knowing the fate of those two people, my head isn't in the game."

" _Forgive me, Shepard_ ," worried Sparatus, " _but what if you cannot save them_?"

"I'll continue to function as a Spectre, Councillor. … Just one carrying a great loss," she finished, almost under her breath, though they all heard it.

" _I understand, Shepard_ ," Osoba said, softly. " _Thank you. We'll ensure you're kept informed of our decisions. I wish you every luck_."

Signing off with a new heaviness, Shepard braced herself on the rail that had separated them. _What if you cannot save them?_ It was a question that had haunted her since this mess had begun, and it terrified her. The ping at her wrist seemed very out of place with its upbeat tone, but it worked to break her out of her funk.

**Shepard,**

**Yes. No apology necessary. Enjoy the challenge. Will, however, require more resources. Staff. If you could assist with this, would be most grateful.**

**May also be on verge of breakthrough with spores. Theory at present. Will know for certain following preliminary tests. Shall notify you when results are known.**

**Regards**

**N. Solus**

The message was so abrupt she had to read it again, but that first word was all she needed. 'Yes'. Just like that. Narin's seemingly endless positive attitude renewed her. There was a chance for Liara. She realised then that somewhere along the line she'd gotten bogged down with her fears. That wasn't who she was. She was a fighter. When other people told her it wasn't possible, she looked for a way. Find the answers, or get help from those who could. Chimera wasn't anything she hadn't fought before, like Reapers, or the Leviathans. Chimera was human, the variety of which she dealt with every day.

" _We're about to enter the relay, Admiral_ ," declared Altair.

"On my way." She spun on her heel, back straight, shoulders back, rising above the incessant ache in her muscles; they didn't matter. Her strides were strong, her head raised and her thoughts already alert and considering options. By the time she had arrived to stand behind Altair for the relay jump Shepard was rejuvenated inside. Kaidan and Garrus were on the other side of the only relay that led in or out of the Hoc system. She was a Spectre with the fastest stealth ship, a talented crew, the Shadow Broker on board, a Justicar, not to mention a prothean no-one could compare to in terms of being a war-veteran, the 'perfect' krogan, the 'psychotic biotic' as Jack affectionately referred to herself, and a N7 by the name of Vega who, along with Jack, would happily go rip Chimera to shreds all by themselves, and succeed doing it.

Alone, she was already unstoppable. With these people behind her, they were a black-hole Chimera thought they could skirt around where in fact they were already caught within the pull unaware of the force which would soon be tearing them apart.

"Liara's and Hackett's ships are pulling back, as per your orders," informed Joker. "They'll be waiting if we need them."

"Take us through. Stealth systems engaged."

That surge which pulled the ship in was once again enjoyable the way it used to be for Terra before the knowledge of the Reapers hand in their existence tainted them. The familiar drop in her stomach as they came out of its embrace was accompanied by anticipation.

It would have been nice to see a station slap-bang in front of them, instead, there was just more of that same black void marred only by the pinpricks of light from the system's sun, planets, and their moons. But that was okay, because she was another step closer.

"No traces of anything that could be from a ship," Joker said, "but considering the small size of the vessel and the length of time since they came through, it's not surprising."

Shepard chewed over her options. "Space station or planet?" she murmured to herself. Then she strode off towards the war-room. "Edi, bring this system up in the war-room, please."

" _Done, Shepard_."

Teryck and Hackett had at some point during the jump re-entered the room and were already at the circular console, staring at the map.

"Space station or planet-side?" voiced her father, as though they were of one mind.

"Surely it has to be a station," commented Teryck. "There are no inhabitable planets here."

Not anymore…. Shepard couldn't even look at the one planet that had once been brimming with life. It was too painful.

Liara scurried in. "Shepard. I have been studying Lawson's accounts. There has been an inordinate amount coming out of the business for Lawson's personal use, going all the way back to the day Henry and Miranda Lawson were killed. As expected, the most recent transactions are to a large number of small but capable merc bands. What is of most interest, however, is that much of the expenditure early on has been on medical and scientific personnel and equipment, as well as terraforming apparatus."

"Terraforming means we can rule out a space station," Hackett said immediately.

"It would only be possible to terraform two of those planets," added Shepard, quietly, one planet drawing her attention in no good way.

"And I believe we can isolate which they are on by investigating the type of equipment purchased," Liara nodded.

"Give it to Edi to cross-reference. That would explain the science personnel, but why the medical staff?" worried Shepard.

"I _would_ say that it's for some unthinkable intention regarding Garrus and Kaidan," frowned Teryck. "However, if some of these people were recruited four years ago, it seems unlikely they would've been employed so long before the kidnappings."

Shepard ran her hands over her now-aching head. "Any intel on those she hired?"

"Glyph is still in the process of collating that information," answered Liara. "But most of those recruited have known Cerberus associations."

"Have you found anything to link Oriana _directly_ to past involvement with Cerberus?"

"No. I have pulled apart every aspect of her life. There is nothing beyond her family ties. Before the deaths of her father and sister, Oriana was seeking to work in colony development, with the aim to make colonies safer for families."

"Colony development… Could she have had input with the Sanctuary project?"

"Although she _did_ send refugees to Sanctuary, I do not think she did it with knowledge of what was going on there. During the Reaper war, she worked every day and most nights in the refugee camps on the Citadel to look after those who did not want to risk travelling there."

"But she lives on Ilium. Are you saying she deliberately went _to_ the Citadel?"

"To help. Yes. My agents talked to those she worked with. They could not sing her praises more highly. One asari colleague said she had overheard a conversation that Oriana had with her father in which she refused to board the ship he had waiting for her because she knew she was needed on the Citadel. And a turian colleague said she lifted many of the refugees' spirits with her kindness. If I did not know better I would question the likelihood of Oriana's part in this."

Shepard agreed. The contradiction confused her. Oriana sounded nothing like Miranda, nor Cerberus material. "Cerberus…."

Jacob Taylor had dedicated life post-Reapers to keeping tabs on so-called Cerberus groups and ex-members. Those who genuinely wanted to move on in their lives in a positive way, he helped out, the stigma of being former Cerberus making some outcasts, and others he helped lock up, their extreme views holding despite the organisation's downfall. Either way, he had his fingers on a lot of info.

When her call was finally answered, it was by a bleary-eyed Jacob.

" _Shepard? What's wrong_?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need your help."

" _Sure_ -"

" _Is that_ **Commander** _Shepard_ _!?_ " came a female voice.

It seemed Jacob had moved on quickly enough.

Jacob gave an irked look off-screen at his companion. " _It's Admiral now. Do you mind? This is a personal call."_

From his hard tone with the woman he'd been sharing a bed with, Terra guessed she was just a casual fling rather than anything serious. When he turned back to the screen he looked a little embarrassed.

" _Sorry, Shepard. You should probably know that Brynn and I_ -"

"I know, Jacob. Not my business."

Relieved, Jacob carried on. " _I was about to head out there with Drake, help search for Rorie. Glad you found her."_

"You've heard about Kaidan and Garrus?"

" _Brynn filled me in. I've had eyes out for any signs of them._ "

"I appreciate that, but we've discovered a specific link to Cerberus personnel, and I'm wondering, with your extensive contacts, whether you've ever heard of a new organisation called Chimera."

" _Chimera… Actually that does sound kinda familiar. … Hold on. Let me check my files_."

Shepard had to admit she was surprised, and thankfully it didn't take Jacob long to come back.

" _Yeah. There was an instance about three years back when an ex-Cerberus doctor – a friend of Brynn's - got approached by an organisation going by that name. He was a neurologist. Dr Miko Pae. He wasn't interested in getting mixed up with any more shady groups so he declined their very generous offer. He runs Earth's leading neurology hospital now. Then about four months ago, one of his practice's partners got the same offer. That was Dr Nyah Kingston, also former Cerberus. She nearly took the offer – she's become a little jaded with the limited funding available here on Earth with resources still stretched so tight. She was all set to go until she was given the location co-ordinates. Apparently it was some far-out place. She wasn't prepared to risk her life outside Citadel-controlled space, so she refused at the last moment_."

"Do you know where that location was?" asked Shepard, her heart thumping.

" _Kingston didn't say and I have to admit I was swamped with a ton of other stuff to pay much heed to it. But I do have a note of those coordinates. Sending them your way now_."

Shepard exchanged a look with Liara which she was sure gave away her excitement. "Thank you, Jacob."

" _Hope it helps, Shepard. Good luck out there_."

"Edi?" Shepard asked the second she terminated the connection.

" _I believe it is the location of Chimera. The planet is within this system, and also corresponds with the necessary terraforming equipment purchased by Lawson_."

The galaxy map of the Hoc system gradually zoomed in to pinpoint the one planet she had hoped intensely it would not be: Virmire. She never wanted to return there, yet fate or pure evil had given her no choice.

" _Shepard. The co-ordinates are precisely where Saren Arterius' cloning and research facility was_."

That knowledge caused her to involuntarily inhale sharply. The place she lost Ashley. A rush of foreboding pulled her down to a dark place.

"It's the perfect spot," muttered Hackett. "Who they hell would look for them there? The amount they must have spent to terraform it safely after the resulting radioactivity must have been astronomical."

"Lawson Enterprises had the funds," nodded Liara.

"Still, to get even a small area habitable after so short a time, doesn't seem possible," argued Hackett.

"It's what the science teams were for," added Teryck.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Given enough funds, we all know science can do great things," said Hackett, his arm brushing against his daughter's.

Shepard's head was elsewhere. "Altair. We have our destination. E.t.a?"

" _Forty-five minutes, Admiral_."

" _Make it thirty-five_ ," butted in Joker. " _I've got a trick to show Altair here on how to shave off those ten minutes she was intending to waste skirting an asteroid field_."

"Good. Edi, notify everyone joining us for the fight."

" _Yes, Shepard_."

Then she was heading for the armoury, followed closely by Liara.

O

"How can you have a trick? There's only one way to get around a debris field," Altair frowned at Joker.

"Pff. Yeah, if you follow 'proper procedure'."

Pausing as she tried to work out what he meant, Altair suddenly gasped, looking at him like he'd gone absolutely mad. "Oh my God! You're talking about going _through_ it, aren't you!?"

"Yep. Easy."

"Shouldn't Shepard know about this plan!?"

Joker gave her a look like she'd just grown two heads. "Why? She trusts me."

"Maybe she shouldn't with ideas like that!"

"Relax. I've been through a lot worse when we came out the other side of the Omega 4 relay. That makes _this_ asteroid field look like crumbs. Don't worry. _I'm_ taking this one."

"Doesn't the doctor have to, you know, okay you? In case you're not fit to fly."

Joker speared her with his disdain. "You did not just say that. Not fit? I was _born_ fit to fly, Altair. After a comment like that, you'll be lucky to ever sit there again. Now, give my seat back."

"Okay …" She rose and stood aside to make way for Joker. "But for the record, Sir, I'm quietly freaking out about this."

Joker sank into his seat with a contented sigh. "Not so quietly actually, so try harder, you're ruining my comeback moment." He even closed his eyes to enjoy it. Then he glanced over at Altair who was already a little white, and grinned mischievously. "Oh, you're in for a treat, Altair."

oOo

The jolt of the landing sent ripples of pain through Kaidan's chest, the medigel's anaesthetic qualities were wearing off. To add to it, the ache in his head from the tracker, which he'd so far been managing, was beginning to beat a sterner drum, and he could feel the heat at the back of his neck. That was worrying. He had no idea if the tracker was still able to transmit, but it was certainly causing his biotic implant trouble.

When the engines switched off it left a heavy silence, and in it, Kaidan wondered what was next. Then he chided himself for an unhelpful line of thought. Instead, he imagined the moment Terra would be there, because tracker be damned, she'd find him. She'd be a vision of beauty. His wife. Then there'd be Rorie, waiting for him…on the Normandy, he decided. Terra wouldn't have even considered leaving her back on the Citadel. Not after all this. He just had to hold on so he could get back to them.

Looking across at Garrus, Kaidan wished he could have told him about the tracker – that Terra would have had a route to follow at least until Kryek had inadvertently damaged it, but being overheard would have been detrimental to their survival. When the turian met his eyes, there was a calm defiance that matched his own. Garrus had faith in Terra too, and if she couldn't get to them in time, it wouldn't be because she'd given up.

Voices could be heard outside, and what Kaidan thought sounded like waves of an ocean.

Kryek and Antella had wasted no time exiting the ship – Kryek with gusto, Antella less so after receiving the threat. Couldn't have happened to a nicer person.

Then the cargo door opened to the idyllic view that, much to his surprise, confirmed the image in Kaidan's head. It was marred by Kryek and Antella beside a group of armed mercs. Grinning stupidly, Kryek came over and hauled the two of them out into the bright sunshine and onto the warm pale sands of the beach they'd landed on. Left on his knees, Kaidan couldn't help but feel he'd been here before. One beach looked much like another, but there was something about the crumbling dark rock formations that erupted through the sands that reminded him of one place in particular. The only difference was the lack of marine life and the sound of birds.

"So, where is this Lawson woman?" Kryek asked impatiently.

"Follow me." The merc leader gestured to some of his men to grab Kaidan and Garrus, and led the way to the facility not far off.

As Kaidan was hoisted along he appraised the large gleaming white building, architecturally more like some luxury holiday resort than a base for Oriana Lawson's revenge. The transition from outside to inside changed the warmth from the sun to a temperature verging on cold. Coming to a stop in the large foyer-like area, Kaidan saw a woman who could only be Oriana, on a balcony overlooking them. She was the younger image of Miranda, but instead of the harshness that was etched into the genetically-engineered face of her sister, Oriana wore only anxiety and torment. It confused Kaidan as he met her eyes and saw the unspoken apology there. This wasn't a woman who wanted to harm them.

"Miss Lawson," greeted Antella with a smile, his previous confidence returning now that he wasn't alone with Kryek. "They're all yours."

"Do what you want with me!" Garrus yelled up at Lawson. "Nothing you do to me will ever make me regret putting that bullet in Miranda's brain. She earned that by trying to kill Shepard. But Kaidan had nothing to do with it."

"He killed my father!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" argued Garrus. "That evil bitch killed your father."

"Miranda!?" Oriana's mouth fell open. "That's- That's not true!" She looked at Kaidan.

"I didn't touch him, Oriana," he confirmed, using a soft tone, sincerity, and her first name, in the hopes that he would not only convince her, but also establish some kind of rapport that might get them out of this. "Henry held her to ransom at gunpoint in order to bargain for his own freedom. When he released her, she killed him."

Her eyes bore into him as though she could delve straight into his brain and see the truth for herself if she just stared hard enough. "You spread those lies about Sanctuary…" she added weakly.

"I'm sorry, Oriana, but they weren't lies." Kaidan watched her wrestle with his words. The light from a window in the ceiling above her, made her eyes shimmer as the rays reflected off the unshed tears that had collected there.

"But I sent people there…to be safe from the Reapers." Her voice shook. "Families. Father said he'd keep them safe."

"He had another agenda."

"And it certainly had nothing to do with caring for others," growled Garrus, obviously having no desire to pander to the woman.

"What the fuck is this?" complained Kryek. "I thought we brought them here for some fun, not a fucking heart-to-heart."

"Don't concern yourself. Oriana's easily manipulated." The slurred words of the figure standing in a side door shrouded in shadow, echoed around the space.

Kaidan had the sense that _this_ was the person pulling Oriana's strings.

oOo

Fully suited up, Shepard walked into Rorie's room. She just needed a second to absorb the peace in her daughter's face, before the chaos began.

" _We're approaching orbit, Shepard_ ," notified Joker, quietly.

With one last look, Shepard hustled to the elevator. This was their chance to assess the facility and make plans as best they could with what they could see from up here. As she stepped inside, the doors closing, that niggling question reasserted itself in her head. Why the medical staff? Jacob had mentioned neurologists…not just recently, but three years ago, and they were only the ones Jacob knew about. And it still bothered her that Oriana Lawson - a woman who had helped refugees and invested in charities after – would do something like this. Her sister, yes, but Shepard knew only too well from meeting her own clone, that having identical genetics didn't make you the same person….

The answer to both puzzles came to her in a shocking moment of clarity that coincided with the elevator's arrival on the CIC. Her father and Liara were standing with Teryck and Traynor.

"Liara. Lawson's accounts - were there any payments to neuro _surgeons_ soon after she came into her inheritance?"

Checking on her omnitool, Liara nodded. "Yes. A day later."

"Are you alright, Terra? You look pale," frowned Hackett.

"I don't think Oriana is the driving force behind Chimera."

"Then who?"

It was Teryck who put the pieces together first, audibly inhaling as his eyes widened. "Miranda Lawson's alive."

**oOo**


	26. Hell Hath No Fury, Part One

Kaidan watched the woman walk through the shadows. He suspected the low-cut skin-tight black catsuit was meant to distract from the limp caused by the drag of one foot, and the arm that held itself half-crooked. Then she emerged fully into the light and Kaidan couldn't believe his eyes. Beside him, Garrus made an odd strangled growl. They were looking at a woman who should have been dead.

"Surprised?" sneered Miranda, her face showing no sign of the damage Garrus had inflicted.

Garrus felt an old hatred re-surface at the sight of Miranda Lawson, and it deadened him to his initial shock. "Shouldn't be. Scum's notoriously hard to get rid of."

Her nose wrinkling as she gave Garrus a hard stare, Miranda turned to address her sister. "Don't be taken in by their lies, Oriana. They're just trying to save themselves. I told you _I_ would handle things from here on. You _should_ have woken me."

Oriana looked between her sister and Alenko, who gave the slightest shake of his head to convey that he hadn't lied. Swallowing, Oriana blinked back the tears. "I'm sorry."

Though she was looking at her feet, Kaidan was certain her apology was meant for him.

"Just go back to your room," ordered Miranda, in irritation. "This will be over soon."

Hesitating at first, Oriana looked at both Kaidan and Garrus before leaving.

"Not very smart, are you, Garrus?" Miranda glared at Garrus. "Your life is in my hands and you want to piss me off?"

"Hardly going to make much difference is it? You haven't brought me here to reminisce old times." He glanced at Kaidan. "Let him go. This is between you and me."

Miranda smirked. "Come on, Garrus. That was pathetic. Yes, I'm going to enjoy what I have planned for you - but you're not the star of this show. You never have been while you've stood in Shepard's shadow." As far as Miranda was concerned, none of this would have happened without Shepard's existence.

Ignoring the turian, she moved her attention to Alenko, bending to place her lips at Kaidan's ear. "I can rend Shepard apart without even touching her. Make her live in continual heartache. I just have to take away everything she cares about. For now, that's her favourite pet, and her lover."

Kaidan's jaw tightened in response.

For her own amusement, Miranda ran her good hand over his bruised chest in a deliberately intimate way, then pressed on his open-fractured rib to induce a hiss. "Looks painful."

"I take pride in my work," grinned Kryek, running his eyes over Miranda's body, before grinning at Kaidan. "And I'd be more than happy to continue what I started."

Straightening, Miranda assessed Kryek. An asset to rival Kai Leng maybe…. "You're hired." She then looked over at the merc leader – he'd given his name, but she hadn't cared to remember it. "Take them to their new quarters."

"I trust I've fulfilled my end of the deal," Antella prompted, as they followed behind the prisoners.

Miranda sighed at his impatience. "I'll have Oriana transfer the remainder of your fee. In the meantime, I thought maybe you'd like to watch the fruits of your labour. I have a private area you can use, with camera access to their cells." That seemed to please Antella.

"That would be most enjoyable."

"It will," she agreed.

oOo

The war room was filling with those involved with the mission, the holo-image of the facility that Edi had picked up from her scans was hovering in the centre of the console.

"How in the hell could that Cerberus bitch still be alive?" demanded Jack.

"A gunshot to the head isn't necessarily a death sentence," explained Hackett. "It all depends on what areas of the brain it hits on the way."

"Man, I can't believe this," commented James, running his hand over his mohawk.

"No matter how she survived, it's likely she would have suffered some form of brain trauma," continued Hackett. He'd seen several soldiers go through the after-effects of surviving that type of injury to know.

"Chakwas said the same thing," said Shepard. "Though I'm going to confidently say it hasn't impaired her mental abilities if she can plan something like this, but any disability would explain why she needed to use her sister."

"Oriana is also the only one with the inheritance," said Liara. "Nothing went to Miranda, even before she was listed as officially dead."

"No surprises there," muttered James. "If their father could put a gun to his own kid's head, he's hardly gonna be worried about missing her out of his will. That was one cold man."

"Miranda's presence can't distract us. She's just another known player," said Shepard.

"You're really going in alone?" fidgeted Jack, unhappily.

Shepard looked them all over. If Kasumi had stuck around, she'd have gladly taken her, but the thief had disappeared the instant they'd landed back on the Citadel, leaving only a hand-drawn wink and a smile on her desk. Thane would have been there without question… She sighed sadly. "I have to. I can't risk them discovering our arrival before I can find Kaidan and Garrus. Infiltration means I can secure them before giving you all the call to attack."

"There is a problem," notified Edi, her posture matching Shepard's own when she stood at attention. "Scans show the area is surrounded by an atmospheric dome. It is not possible for a shuttle to pass through it without alerting those below of our presence. Even the smallest breach would be detected."

Shepard's heart sunk. That wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"We lose the element of surprise and Lawson could just kill them," Hackett voiced.

She nodded. "But we have no choice."

"There may be a way to fool them, though," Hackett said in thought. "If we can keep the ship far enough away to prevent a visual, we could pretend to be someone else; let them think we're less of a threat. Used it myself, in the past."

"Interesting," said Edi. "It would be a simple task to emit fake transmissions and communications."

"They'll be on alert, but expecting nothing more than opportunistic pirates looking for an easy score," declared Hackett.

Re-thinking, Shepard hesitated before continuing. Her new plan felt too much like the last one that played out here. "We still take the whole team down by shuttle, but instead of holding back for my all-clear, Cortez, you'll be dropping the ground team off first." She indicated on the holo to a stretch of sand not far from where Edi had picked up the small ship she suspected belonged to Antella.

"Aye, aye, Admiral."

"Vega. You're lead. The rest of you are to follow his command."

"I would also like to join them, Shepard," said Samara, moving further into the room from where she'd been observing from the periphery.

"I wasn't sure where you stood on helping with this," said Shepard. She figured 'constant shadow' meant that Samara would follow Liara down there, but beyond that, she assumed nothing. Her feelings towards the Justicar were clouded by the recent events over Liara – Samara's damn 'code' left her as unsettled as it did when they first met. The Justicar's code was too black and white. The universe didn't work that way. _People_ didn't work that way.

"What these people have done is unjust," explained Samara, breaking into Shepard's thoughts. "That is cause enough for my involvement."

No mention of anything else behind this than fulfilling her duty… "Your assistance would be welcome."

With a single, respectful nod, Samara moved to stand with the others, Liara understandably a little discomforted.

"Your aim is to get their attention," continued Shepard. "Make a show of trying to reach the facility without actually pressing too far to make those inside feel immediately threatened."

"Playing with our food, Shepard? I can do that," Jack said menacingly.

"To begin with, you're distractions, and it's important that you try to remain unseen as much as possible. Miranda would recognise most of you, and this only works if they think you're mercs."

"While you head around the back," grinned James approvingly.

"That's the idea, anyway." She touched eyes with each of those standing there. "As soon as I have Kaidan and Garrus, or should I need back-up, I'll be in contact for you to breach the facility. In the meantime, I'll be radio silent, so look after yourselves and each other down there."

"Don't worry about us, Shepard. We won't let you down," assured James. "Go get 'em."

"Joker. Bring us in to position."

" _Ready in ten._ "

As the ground team filed out, Hackett pulled Terra into a hug, her head tucking under his chin as she held tight. "Take care down there. … And be prepared for the worst," he frowned, with an uneasiness he couldn't shake. "I'll be watching over you." He kissed her forehead before letting her go.

"Thanks, dad." Turning to leave, Terra paused. Teryck was stone-still, staring at the projected image of the facility, just as he had throughout the briefing.

"I'll head up to the cockpit," said Hackett, giving them privacy.

Shepard moved beside Garrus' father. "Are you alright, Teryck?" He made a short sound to indicate he was, but she wasn't fooled by it. "Liar."

Tearing his gaze from the holo, he looked at her in surprise. "Hh. I suppose I'm not used to being upfront with my feelings. Or being called-out on my brush-offs."

"Welcome to the Normandy," she smiled. "We're a family here."

"I have to admit I envy the close relationship your father has with you. It's something that's eluded me. Though I'm sure you know all about it from Garrus."

"Dad's always allowed me to go my own way," she explained, gently.

Teryck shook his head a little, displaying a slight frown of concern. "Garrus has a tendency to get caught up in things, at the cost of breaking rules. He left C-Sec without a second thought when he saw you were going after Saren. Then he turned into a vigilante."

"He was doing good out there. It gave him a purpose."

"And it nearly got him killed. He should have stayed in C-Sec."

"Yet look where he is now. He made his own way, against your wishes, and he's reached one of the most prestigious roles in the galaxy – in C-Sec."

"Well…I can't argue that. But he did it the hard way."

"He did it the way that made him happy in the process. Sure he might have ploughed his way up the ranks if he'd stayed in C-Sec instead of joining me, but what sort of man would he be now if he had? Knowing Garrus the way I do, I think he'd be a shadow of who is he. Someone going through the motions, stifled beyond recognition. He's a turian who thinks outside the box, who wants to take the journey to discover the rights and wrongs of it instead of being told that's just the way it has to be. And thank the stars for it, because I wouldn't have been half as successful without him next to me. Your son may not be a very good turian, but he's a fantastic soul, soldier, and friend."

"I can see that. He's lucky to have someone like you looking out for him. ... I've always underestimated him, haven't I?"

"With respect…yes, Sir. Very much so."

Vakarian Sr. just grunted his amusement at her polite honesty, then an intense seriousness fell over him again. "Shepard, years ago, I got a call from Garrus…apologising for not listening to me. I could tell from his tone that he was in deep trouble, the sort he didn't believe he was going to survive. I'll never forget that hopelessness, that sadness, in his voice. I told him not to worry about that, and to just do what he had to do to get back. Then something changed. All of that desolation disappeared, and before he ended the call, he simply said, 'I'll speak to you soon. The odds just got a whole lot better.' I know now that was down to you. You saved my boy back on Omega. Now I need you to do it again."

"I would willingly go to hell and back for Garrus Vakarian, and I will do everything in my power to bring him back."

She then surprised Teryck by closing the distance and embracing him. In the time it took him to battle against his natural instinct to refrain from public shows of affection, she was retreating. All he could do was clear his throat and nod his appreciation. "I know you will."

Terra left the room, bringing up every wall she had. Without knowing what she'd find down there, she had to be Admiral Shepard.

The elevator opened to reveal Massani who deliberately blocked her way, folding his arms to make it clear he wasn't moving.

"I'm not staying behind, Shepard," he declared. "Chimera and that weasel fucked me over, and I have a score to settle."

"Mr Massani, I allowed you free rein on the ship because without you naming Chimera I wouldn't have had the intel that ultimately led to this location. That's as much as I'm prepared to give you. When it comes to this mission, you don't have a choice. I will not have you at the backs of my team, nor am I willing to risk you screwing this mission for your personal vengeance. Now move." She turned to the side to make way for his exit, only for Massani to step directly in front of her.

"You can't keep me on your ship."

"Yes I can. Edi, Massani's not to leave."

" _Yes, Shepard_."

"Goddamn it!" Zaeed suddenly grabbed her arms and slammed her up against the wall beside the elevator doors, getting right in her face. "I'm going."

Unblinking, Shepard stared right back, her nose nearly touching Massani's. "Or what?" she challenged.

Zaeed grimaced at that. Hackett would never forgive him if he throttled the life out of his daughter. He also had to respect her ability to stand up to him. Few managed to withstand his glare. Like father like daughter.

"Zaeed..."

He looked over his shoulder to see Hackett, ice-blue eyes fixed on him in warning. Beyond, the CIC crew were all focused on him, and even Joker was coming down the aisle with weapon in hand at the sight of him pinning Shepard.

"Okay. You caught me. It's exactly what it looks like," Zaeed teased bitterly at the witnesses. "Shepard and I were just about to get it on, right here. You interrupted a private moment."

"Oh _please_ ," said Shepard in distaste, shoving him away and walking into the elevator. When she turned to face the closing doors, she added. "You're staying."

"Fuck!" Zaeed kicked the doors in rage only to be immediately placed in a containment field, in which he swore some more.

While the crew returned to their tasks, content to ignore him, Hackett stood with an unimpressed face and arms folded.

"What?" barked Zaeed, with a shrug. "She's a beautiful woman. If you think she's off my menu because _you_ made her, you're kidding yourself."

"It's like you're begging me to deck you."

Zaeed smacked his fists into the field that bit back at him with its electrical energy, igniting another stream of cursing. "Unfortunately for you, I've been quarantined," he griped.

In response, the field vanished.

"Oh. Funny," Zaeed said up to the ceiling. "Who knew an AI could be so goddamned hilarious?"

Hackett, like Edi, gave him no reaction. "Have you finished being an ass?"

Huffing, Zaeed nodded, though still thoroughly pissed off. "Hey, we're like brothers. How about putting in a good word for me? Get me on the ground. In fact, can't you order her to?"

"Not a chance in hell. So get over it."

Then Hackett walked back off to the cockpit to oversee the drop-offs, leaving Zaeed grumbling about "Goddamned loyalty".

oOo

Shifting in her seat beside Cortez, Shepard stared straight ahead through the shuttle's window, fixed on the shimmering artificial dome that had helped to resurrect this dead zone on Virmire. What lay beneath? She turned her gaze away to see the steeled face of Cortez. "Everything okay, Steve?"

"Nothing to worry about here," assured Cortez. He took a deep breath. "Just promise me you'll drag back every single one of those bastards who are behind this and beat them to a pulp right here."

"Wait until I'm back on the shuttle? Even _I_ don't have that kind of control, Lieutenant."

Steve gave a small laugh. "Sounds like they're in for it, big time."

"Yes they are," she promised.

"We're hitting that atmospheric dome in five, four.. _."_

"Let's do this." Rigid with tension, Shepard was prepared. For the worst, as her father had warned? No. Nothing could ever ready her for that, she now knew. But she was prepared to channel every ounce of fury that burned inside her into whomever tried to stop her getting to those she loved.

oOo

Walking along the corridors to her room, tears falling, Oriana wondered how she'd allowed herself to be this person.

_ The medics at Miranda's side gasped in shock. "She's alive!" In seconds they had her in a medical stasis field, effectively placing her entire body in a sleeping state. Oriana had watched helplessly and dazed as they rushed about to arrange for a neurosurgeon to meet them at an exclusive medical facility… _

The only thing Oriana remembered about the place was the incessant rain trickling down the windows that looked out on nothing but grey as she waited for news. And she remembered the joy and relief when Miranda pulled through.

The following months had been hard on Miranda. She had to re-learn to speak, her ability to connect her thoughts to actual speech was a laborious process. Miri threw things a lot, and screamed at everyone, but Oriana never blamed her for it. She took it all because she tried her best to imagine what it must be like for her intelligent sister to be trapped within her body. Then it was time to walk. Oriana knew her sister hated every single second of it, the indignity of it. The awful thing that had been done to her….

" _They have to pay for this Ori. They can't get away with this. You'll help me, won't you?_ "

" _Miri, of course. For father, too."_

" _Alenko and Vakarian. I need you, Ori. I can't do this without you. Will you stand by me? Whatever it takes?"_

" _I promise."_

That oath had weighed Oriana down soon after, when it became evident that the justice Miri had in mind had nothing to do with courts of law.

Arriving at her haven, Oriana sat at the desk, shaking hands bringing up the surviving footage from Sanctuary. She didn't need to see the whole thing. Once was enough. It was branded into her brain, never to be removed.

_ The Spectre, Alenko; his biotics battling against Miranda's until he'd forced her down to the floor. The window already broken - father was dead at this point. Alenko talking to Miranda, the turian grabbing her, Alenko turning and walking out of view. Then the turian also briefly moving away before re-appearing, raising his gun, and shooting Miranda.  _

Desperately, Oriana froze the recording at the very beginning of the corrupted file, searching for anything to prove she was wrong to believe Alenko and not her sister - because Miri had looked her in the eye and confirmed that Alenko had killed their father.

Her horror was absolute as she picked out something that never registered before: Miranda was standing in front of that window, her biotics already swirling, and Alenko's were only just igniting.

She sank her head into her hands. How could Miri have done that? And her father… to ransom his own daughter. To create Sanctuary…. Who were these people she called family?

O

Garrus was strapped firmly into the kind of chair he'd seen in Cerberus labs with walls splattered in blood. These walls were pristine for now, but Miranda was no doubt aiming to redecorate it in turian blue.

It irked him that she'd survived his bullet; that because he'd failed to put her down properly, she'd been given the opportunity to orchestrate all this, putting Rorie in the hands of someone like Kryek.

He watched Miranda moving about the room, taking some comfort from the creased lines of concentration around her eyes that indicated it took effort. "Having trouble with your brain, Lawson?"

Miranda clenched her teeth. The damage to the front and left side of her brain had led to the paralysis down her right side and a speech impediment. All the physio, all the surgeries by expert after expert had only given her this much. It seemed ridiculous to Miranda that she had brought Shepard back from death, but her brain was beyond them. But of course, Shepard's brain had been intact, protected by her helmet, so important because it was the one part that couldn't be replaced or repaired.

Until their experts had a breakthrough, Miranda knew _this_ was as good as it was going to get for her. She had limitations. Her mind and body were flawed. Soon she'd be struggling to stay awake again. That was how hard she had to work in order to get a mere hour of productiveness.

Tirelessly doting on her, Oriana had once said she should be thankful she had the function she had. But Miranda was designed to be perfect; she'd been brought up being told it, _knowing_ it. Then she'd made the mistake of bringing Shepard back to life... Now it was unlikely she'd ever be perfect again. Garrus Vakarian had dealt her a blow worse than death.

"You're going to pay for it, Vakarian."

The anger surging forward, she picked up a scalpel from the side table and plunged it into the turian's thigh, then dragged it down to the sound of his restrained growl, his hands gripping the arm-rests, talons scoring the undersides as she released his precious blue blood. The bindings that crossed his body tightened as he strained against them. When she withdrew the scalpel, he was panting with the pain, but it wasn't enough for her. She wanted him begging her for mercy.

A knock at the door preceded the merc leader's presence, stepping only far enough into the room to deliver the news.

"We've got company at the perimeter. Looks like pirates."

"Then why are you bothering me with it?" snapped Miranda. "Or are a bunch of scavengers more than you and your men can handle?"

The merc leader's eyes narrowed, then he left without response.

"Still winning people over with your charm," muttered Garrus, his voice strained. "Haven't learnt a thing, have you? Including that you can't hide from Shepard. She's going to find you."

"Actually, when I'm ready to let her know where you are, I'll be long gone. I liked the idea of her having to return here to Virmire to collect the body of the man she saved last time. As for me, I'm very good at being untraceable. She'll never find me."

"You really do have brain damage if you think you can outsmart Shepard."

Miranda slammed the scalpel through the back of his hand, enjoying his roar. "I'm going to create some of my own damage. You see, I now have intimate knowledge of the brain, and turian brains are very similar. I can judge just where I need to drill to turn you into a slobbering idiot. Then I'm going to leave you alive, little more than a vegetable. Useless and very aware."

Garrus' heart raced. The thought of what she had in store for him filled him with real fear.

A shiver of anticipation went through Miranda as the drill she picked up whirred with the gentle pressure of her finger on the trigger. She'd have preferred to use her stronger right hand, but she'd learned to make do. She moved up to Garrus. "You look worried, Garrus. You should be."

The door slid open as Oriana walked in, paling at the sight of her sister with drill in hand.

"What is it?" gritted out Miranda. "I told you to stay in your room."

The harsh words snapped Oriana out of her initial shock. "I'm not a child, Miri. I go where I want."

Miranda arched her brow, her finger releasing the drill's trigger as she focused on her sister. "I don't think you have the stomach for this."

"You lied to me. You did kill father."

Miranda shrugged. "He thought he could hand me over to save himself. I had other ideas."

"You let me think Alenko did it! He's an innocent man!"

"He's a means to hurt Shepard even more than losing her pet here. I would have loved Shepard in there instead of Alenko, but as she wasn't there on Sanctuary I couldn't really implicate her to satisfy your moral high ground."

"Morals? Look I've helped you do!" Oriana sank her hands into her hair, gripping it in her despair. "We have to stop this!"

"Stop it? No. Understand one thing, Oriana: I _deserve_ this. Nothing is going to stop me, and certainly not you."

"These mercenaries belong to me," tried Oriana, with as much gravity as she could muster. "It's my credits that pay for their loyalty."

Miranda laughed. "This little act of yours really isn't credible, Oriana. Yes, you have the credits - one last back-stab from father - but we both know you haven't got a chance against me."

" _Against_ you? I'm not... I just want this to end before it goes too far. Miri, I love you, but this is wrong."

"You love me. How sweet," Miranda mocked. "Your very existence has never been anything but an insult to me. You're a replacement, only made because I'm infertile. The man who created me in a _lab_ from his own genes decided I wasn't entirely perfect because of it. What sort of hypocrisy is that?"

Oriana's eyes lowered to the floor, fighting back tears. "I looked after you. Got you the best doctors. I haven't left your side in four years. I did everything you asked. You're my sister."

"You're just a weak clone."

"Oriana. Leave," urged Garrus.

Surprised, Oriana quickly understood. She was expendable in Miranda's eyes, and she slowly backed towards the door.

"Oh no, _sister_. Stay." Then Miranda's biotics lit, lifting Oriana into the air, then smacking her down into the floor where she stayed, semi-conscious. The display had been far from forceful, but not because she hadn't meant it to be. Like the rest of her, Miranda had no proper control over her biotics anymore. Sometimes she could deliver the full-force of her energy, other times it was weak, just like now. She returned her attention to Garrus. "Now to get rid of one more annoyance."

O

Kryek yanked up Kaidan's sagging head. One eye was completely swollen shut, and blood ran from the Spectre's mouth and broken nose. "When I've finished with you, I'm going to sort out that filthy little biotic you created. Teach her a lesson. Crush that scrawny neck with my bare hands. Then I'm going to use your wife. Over and over, again and again…" Kryek laughed cruelly.

Despite the agony – throughout his chest, his face – Kaidan felt the threats to his family hit him deep, over-riding everything else so the burning inside him was from rage, not pain. He wanted nothing more than to rip Kryek apart with the dark energy the man despised so much.

O

Antella couldn't wait any longer. He lowered the beer to the low table in front of the plush chair he sat in. It all faced a large screen on the wall that gave him a view of both the turian and Spectre.

Reticent to miss any of the entertainment, Antella hurried across the room to the en-suite, in desperate need of a piss. The sounds of the gunfight were still a distance away. Scavengers apparently. He chuckled to himself; they'd bit off more than they could chew against this lot. As the toilet door slid open, Antella switched off the automatic function so that it remained open. Though he couldn't see what was happening, at least he'd be able to hear.

Flushing the toilet, he quickly moved to the basin opposite the door, to wash his hands. Maybe he could watch the reflection from here. Looking up into the mirror, Antella jerked in shock as he saw Shepard standing there. Spinning to face her, he pressed back into the sink.

"Shepard! How the hell...?"

She stared back at him, silent, deadly. Recovering, he straightened, putting on an air of cockiness she saw right through.

"Come to save Alenko? He's not looking so pretty any more. Tell you what, I'll call my guy off if you get on your knees and suck my di-"

Shepard's fist slammed into his cheekbone, causing his head to smash into the mirror behind him which shattered at the impact. With Antella dazed she spun him face-first into the wall, forcing his hands up behind his back, then kicking his legs apart. "Remember this? I've reversed the positions, but I think you get it. Don't get too excited though. The only violation will be by my blade. Really slow." She released her omniblade right in front of his face, then lowered it to his manhood.

She smelled his reaction before she saw it, and looked down to see the stain of his urine spread down his trouser legs.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" he whined, pitifully.

"Don't falter now, Antella," Shepard hissed in his ear. "You've had a personal mission with me for years. Now it comes to a culmination. The result of all your hard work to 'bring me to my knees'. I don't think it's worked out how you wanted it, but you picked your target poorly. Now you have a really pissed-off Spectre at your back."

"Please!"

"Begging isn't going to help you. I want to know where Kaidan and Garrus are. And make sure you get it right. Lie to me and I'll be back to work out my anger on you. Are we clear?" She jabbed her blade into his privates.

"Yes! Yes! Alenko's in the right wing! In the holding cells! The turian's in the medical labs in the left wing! It's the truth!"

Spinning him back to face her, Shepard swung a hard punch into his stomach, then connected with his jaw as he doubled over, letting fall unconscious to the ground in his own piss. She closed the door, then jammed the panel so he wouldn't be able to leave.

The room as she turned to it, made her sick to her stomach. The table was laid out with food and drink like he'd been enjoying a damned movie. She went to rush out, but the sound from the screen made her pause.

Kaidan was now wheezing heavily. It sounded like Kryek's last punch had punctured a lung.

" _This is it, Spectre. Your life's now ticking down its last minutes. Just a few more hard lessons to teach you before you black-out, and then I'm going to put a bullet through your heart."_

On the other side of the screen, Miranda was closing in on Garrus with a drill aimed at his forehead.

Shepard ran, breaking radio silence, because she couldn't do this alone, even as she inwardly acknowledged that her team wouldn't be able to get inside in time.

"James!" Was all she could blurt out, the reality of the situations unfolding creating a panic within her.

" _We're on our way, Shepard! Hold on!_ " Vega replied instantly, surely hearing her desperation, and what it meant.

There was no relief to be found in it for Shepard. She was nearing the end of the corridor where it split into two. She couldn't save them both.

She had to choose...

** oOo **


	27. Hell Hath No Fury, Part Two

In the short time they'd been here, James had gotten a good impression of the paradise Virmire had once been. He'd been thinking this would have made an ideal retreat when Shepard's call had broken through.

"Push forward!" he yelled, desperate to get to Shepard quickly. The way she'd said his name had crawled inside him. Whatever it was that had her pleading for help, was bad.

Playtime was over. These mercs weren't going to know what hit them.

O

What had started as an immense pressure against Garrus' forehead-plate, had quickly turned to something truly horrible as the drill passed through his hardened outer layer to the flesh beneath. He wanted nothing more than to fight back, but the straps held him immovably in place. Lawson kept pushing, and Garrus was left with no ability to think of anything but the agonising pain, and unable to refrain from vocalising it, his roar barely drowned out the grinding sound in his head of the metal boring thorough the bone of his skull.

o

"Let's see what you have left, Spectre," jeered Kryek.

The cuffs already gone from Kaidan's ankles, Kryek released the ones at his wrists, then kicked his foot into Kaidan's back. Already on his knees, Kaidan fell forward, barely having the strength to bring his hands up to prevent himself from landing on his face. Each breath was a fight, and his torso felt like it was on fire.

Despite his own pain, the battle for air, and the thumping headache from his over-heated implant, Kaidan was appalled by the distant but invading sound of Garrus' torment.

o

By the time she was approaching the junction, Shepard was fighting back the emotions that refused to remain suppressed. This was a personal hell she had never wanted to re-visit.

This wasn't a choice, it was internal torture. Her dearest friend, who had stuck by her through everything without question, or the wonderful man who had given her more to live for than she could ever have hoped for. A delay in getting to either one of them could well be a death sentence. Terra was stuck in a nightmare scenario, and it was ripping her heart out.

The promise she'd made to Garrus' father rang in her head, rivalled by the thought of Rorie growing up without her father, and Kaidan's parents losing their only child.

But, as a serving soldier, Kaidan would expect her to save Garrus, just as _she_ would if their places were reversed, and if she ignored that she wasn't sure he'd be able to live with the survivor's guilt a second time around, or that she could forgive herself for her own selfishness – because, Garrus forgive her, she _wanted_ Kaidan. Already the shame was eating at her.

The memory of that whirring drill was resounding in her head, along with Kaidan's laboured breathing. Then she heard a blood-curdling sound she knew was Garrus.

Her pace not faltering, she turned left, a sob escaping at knowing she was turning her back on Kaidan.

Cloaking, she passed viewing windows that looked in on labs with medical personnel who she inanely thought were wasting their time trying to help a woman who was likely going to die very soon. One thing she noted was that all of them were clustered in a group, talking amongst themselves with stressed gestures and deep frowns. She guessed hearing Garrus' tortured voice that was now filling the corridor, striking Shepard to her core, was more than these medics had signed up for. Maybe they were realising that their patient wasn't worth their time.

Now hearing the drill, her insides clenched. She had to hurry.

o

Oriana stumbled to her feet, Vakarian's almost feral tones chilling her. She searched for something she could use, spotting the precision laser-pen used in surgeries. Readying it at its highest intensity, she rushed forward and sliced through the twirling metal, instantly separating it from the tool.

Outraged, Miranda backhanded Oriana with the drill, connecting with a thud that knocked her off her feet. "You think you've saved him, Oriana?" She looked at the severed drill-piece protruding from the turian's head, then at the tool in her hand. "I'll just hammer it in." She lifted the drill, spinning it in her hand so she could use the bulkier end, and put all of her weight behind her swing.

An inch from connecting with her target, Miranda met solid resistance, and was shocked when Shepard materialised between her and Garrus, hand clamped on her wrist.

"How-?"

Shepard punched her, the drill falling into Garrus' lap as Miranda was sent flying backwards with a pained grunt, landing near the door.

"Prototype tracker, and friends," Shepard answered, placing a hand on Garrus' clenched one without taking her eyes off Miranda.

Gripping it back, Garrus, panting from adrenaline, pain and relief, laughed a little manically. "Told you. You're not good enough to beat Shepard."

In angry response, Miranda sent a rush of biotic energy that ripped Shepard's hand from his grasp, slamming her up into the ceiling and back to the floor with far more force than she'd managed with Oriana.

Winded, her mouth bleeding, and every bone aching, Shepard, fuelled by anger, pushed herself to her feet. Miranda was aiming a pistol, but Shepard simply sent out an overload, the resulting electrical charge travelling up to mess with Miranda's nervous system. Collapsing on her knees, and breathing heavily, Miranda already looked spent. To be certain, Shepard kicked the gun out of Lawson's limp hand, her own pistol unlatched and primed.

"You had a second chance at life, and you've wasted it, Miranda."

"On the contrary, I think things are about to pay off," Miranda smirked, looking past Shepard. "Your precious turian can't be saved from his fate."

Shepard turned to see Oriana standing beside Garrus, the bruise already puffing out the side of her face. In the woman's hand was the laser-pen, held out at Garrus' head.

"No, Miri," said Oriana, sadly. " _You_ can't be saved." She then used the laser to sear through the control box just behind the head-rest.

"NO!" fumed Miranda.

The mechanisms that held the bindings in place were released, and Garrus hurtled from the chair, past Shepard, and grabbed Miranda by her neck. Lifting her off her feet, he pulled her close enough so that he could snarl into her face, the piece of metal still in his forehead. Then he grunted, looking down to see the blade Miranda had stuck into his side. As Garrus sagged, Shepard was rushing forward, shoving Miranda away from him while catching him, ensuring he didn't fall forward onto his face. Before Miranda could cause more harm, Shepard took out Lawson's kneecaps. By the time Miranda hit the ground, the extreme pain had left her unconscious.

Shepard turned back to Garrus, fearing the worst when she saw his eyes close, and grasping his shoulders. "Talk to me, Garrus."

"I hate Virmire," he said tiredly, not opening his eyes.

In relief, she rested her head briefly against his bloody one. "Ditto." One thought shouted out at her: sound carried down these halls, and she hadn't heard a gunshot yet. Grabbing Garrus' face in her hands, she made sure she had his attention. "I'm coming straight back for you, but I have to get to Kaidan."

He was cognisant enough to weakly wave her away.

"I'll look after him," Oriana murmured, picking up the gun Miranda had dropped earlier, and shakily pointing it in her sister's direction as she moved to get medigel. "I'll need to stop the bleeding."

Trusting Oriana, Shepard hurried to the door.

o

Two gunshots... Kaidan had heard two gunshots. Was it Terra? Or was Garrus gone? There was no more time to consider it.

Rolling onto his back, Kaidan evaded the foot that was intended for his head. Catching Kryek's boot, Kaidan swept the man's other leg out. Kryek hit the ground hard, but where Kaidan wanted to throw a few of his own punches, he was instead left struggling to breathe at all, the exertion proving too much for his damaged lungs. He was losing his fight for air.

Kryek swiftly re-gained his feet, glaring down at Kaidan with hands fisted white.

"Not bad. I'll give you that. Not many could have managed a come-back after the punishment I gave you. But I'm getting bored. And hungry," Kryek added, casually. "Any last words before you die?"

Kaidan slumped back, unable to say a word, watching Kryek lazily withdraw his gun. This was it. He closed his eyes, detaching himself from everything that hurt in order to focus on the two faces that would see him through these last moments - his wife and daughter – knowing he was still the luckiest man in the galaxy….

o

Shepard had only just stepped over Miranda when she heard the shot. It was like she'd taken the hit herself, and with a strangled cry, her legs failed. Landing on her knees, she lost her grip on her pistol.

"Shepard?" Garrus had heard that kind of cry before – that indescribably heart-wrenching sound of absolute grief – and he never wanted to hear it from Shepard. Fighting through the haze, he pushed himself forward, fear for her propelling him. What was the price she'd paid for saving him?

Gasping for air, Shepard was suddenly overcome with a feeling that she had to keep going. There was still a chance he was alive…. He had to be. She couldn't imagine her life without him. Before Garrus could reach out for her, she was lurching to her feet, grabbing up her gun, and scrambling out into the corridor, hitting the far wall before findng her equilibrium.

Shepard could now hear gunfire reverberating from corridors further away; her team were inside, but not close enough to have been responsible for that single shot. Racing past the labs of worried medics, she was only focused on getting to the far end of this long passage that would take her from the left to the right wing of the building. Passing many doors, she aimed for the few that had security panels outside. Those were the holding cells. Two were already open, no-one inside. The third opened to reveal Kaidan lying on the ground, an armoured figure bent over him. Her finger tightened on the trigger at the same time as the man turned.

"Dad!" Shepard exclaimed, immediately relaxing her finger.

"He's alive, but I don't know for how long," Hackett said gravely. "He needs a doctor, a-sap."

Confusion reigning, Kaidan's infrequent shallow gasps were the only thing that made sense to Shepard in that moment, and she ran back out.

Storming into the labs, she raised her pistol to express that she wasn't messing about. "I need a doctor, NOW!" Two men and one woman scurried to gather supplies and equipment, rushing out in the direction she indicated.

Bringing up the rear, she watched them surround Kaidan. She didn't trust them with him, but what choice did she have? "If he dies, so do you." As unfair as it sounded, she meant it.

Feeling useless, Shepard paced, finally noticing the body slumped against the rear wall. The large frame indicated it was Kryek. His back was to her, hunched over, the crown of his head abutting the wall like he'd gone to sulk. The gunshot she'd heard had been from her father's gun.

"We need to move him to the lab," said the female doctor with a calm tone that nonetheless conveyed the importance of doing so quickly.

"Do it." Shepard hovered restlessly as they carefully lifted and carried Kaidan out of the cell. She was about to follow when the gunshot came from behind her.

Whirling around, her heart stuttered as she caught her toppling father, registering the hole in his chest at the same time as Kryek stumbled to his feet, a syringe hanging from where he'd stuck it into his arm. The bullet wound over his heart still bled profusely from her father's shot.

Supporting Hackett's weight with one shaking arm, Shepard sent an incinerating blast from her omnitool at Kryek, who immediately began flailing as it engulfed him. Pulling her father out of the room in order to get him help, she backed along the corridor, keeping her eye on the holding cell entrance. Coming alongside the labs, Shepard allowed more of the medical personnel to take Hackett, but she remained outside to keep vigil.

When Kryek appeared - skin red and blistering, armour steaming and burnt away in places - Shepard wasn't surprised.

Changing to her rifle, Shepard was locked on Kryek, determined not to let him near her family again. Then he was charging, firing his pistol. She stood in place, releasing her own flurry of shots. Her shields fizzled, her armour cracked, and a couple of shots got through at her hip. Kryek was jerking as her own shots hit home, but he kept coming like a blood-raged krogan. His impact threw her back, all the air in her lungs forced out as she landed with his weight on top. Astride her, he reared back a fist, but Shepard unleashed her omniblade, detaching his descending fist at the wrist.

Leaping back, Kryek stared at the end of his arm in astounded outrage. Shepard was up, but the minute she raised her rifle, Kryek barrelled into her again with an enraged bellow. Once again pinned into the ground, Shepard lost her patience. She rammed her forehead onto Kryek's nose, the reeking stench of his burnt flesh threatening to make her retch. The snap was satisfying but it wasn't enough to make him do anything more than blink in his enhanced state. She surged up with her hips, knocking him off-balance, but he caught her with a swing, the bloody stump smacking into her cheekbone causing less damage than his fist would have, but the force behind it enough to send her vision haywire.

Then the weight was gone. Shaking her head like she could make her eyes function properly if she just rattled them enough, she automatically sought a vertical position.

James had Kryek slammed against a wall, swinging his own punches into the man's face. But Kryek was taking them, his face getting bloodier by the second, the concoction running through his body steeling him. As Shepard had done earlier, Kryek brought his head flying at James'. The crunch made her wince, and James was stunned by it. Tearing James' shotgun from his back, Kryek aimed it. Shepard threw herself into Kryek, the gun's blast hitting the wall just beside James' head. Kryek tossed her aside like she weighed nothing, aiming again for James.

A furious yell filled the air, followed by the light of blue energy that surrounded Kryek and yanked him away to the far end of the corridor to hit a wall. Following it up with a shockwave, Jack stormed over to him, biotics blazing, ready to finish the sprawled Kryek close up. Suddenly, he lifted the shotgun he'd kept grip on and fired. Jack's shoulder took the hit, and she tumbled.

Shepard had retrieved her rifle, James releasing his, but Kryek had discarded the empty shotgun and was lifting Jack up by the neck, squeezing as he walked towards them.

"Drop it, or she dies." He stopped a short distance from them.

Jack was writhing, already turning a horrible colour, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"You'll kill her anyway," stated Shepard. It sounded callous, but to believe he'd let her go would have been stupidly naïve. James nodded in support, his face murderous. She swapped her rifle to her left hand and retrieved her pistol from her side, needing precision. "Release her and you'll keep your life."

Kryek laughed, moving Jack so her head was directly in front of his and preventing the possibility of a head shot. "No. Biotic filth has to die." His hand tightened.

Unable to shoot, Shepard ran forward, as did James, but they wouldn't be able to close the distance in the few precious seconds it would take. Then the windows of the lab exploded in a blue aura and Kryek was sent right through the wall into the room beyond, leaving behind Jack who dropped to the floor.

James ran to Jack, while Shepard went through the new hole in the wall to follow through on Kryek. He was still moving, somehow, bones broken, his insides no doubt a mess. He rolled onto his back, wheezing and Shepard looked down at him, waiting for the inevitable. The second he launched himself towards her with a roar, she pulled the trigger. He was flung back to the floor amongst the rubble, her shot leaving a hole dead-centre of his forehead. The type of ammo she used would leave no chance of him returning like Miranda.

It was over.

Strangely detached from everything in the wake of the ensuing quiet, Shepard pivoted tiredly, the stim she'd gotten from Chakwas to keep her own senses sharp after her days of sleeplessness, was wearing off.

She looked over the heads of James and a gasping Jack, and into the lab. Kaidan, chest still heaving and a tube inserted between his ribs, was sitting up from the bed, his biotics still swirling beautifully over him. One of the doctors was trying to get him to lie back, the removed biotic-suppressing collar in one hand, but Kaidan was ignoring everything but her, and she felt herself pulled towards him.

He was real. He was alive. He looked like hell - horrendously bruised skin covering most of his torso, and a lot of blood - but hell had never looked so damn good. She sent him her love through a smile he returned, and he finally acquiesced to the doctor's urging.

In the corridor, Shepard laid a reassuring hand on James' shoulder.

"The others are clearing up the last pockets of resistance," he informed her, his broken nose making it sound like he had a cold. "Joker's heading down with the Normandy, and Chakwas is preparing to come groundside."

"Thank you, James."

Jack's rasping verbal tirade left Shepard in no doubt that she was just fine.

Searching through the viewing windows as she made her way to the lab door, she found her father close to Kaidan. He was laying there, eyes closed, as the doctors worked to seal the wound, and she prayed he'd survive. Without him, Kaidan would likely be dead. She couldn't lose him.

As she approached them, Kaidan removed the oxygen mask and pushed the exasperated doctors aside, wincing as he propped himself up again.

"Hey, beautiful."

With what was somewhere between a laugh and a sob, Terra wrapped her arms gently around him, keeping away from his chest, just needing to feel him. Pulling back, she kissed him. "Hey, handsome."

"Please. Sir. You need to remain still," pleaded a doctor.

"Yes. Do as you're told, General," admonished Shepard with an arched brow.

Lying back down with a sigh, Kaidan kept hold of Terra's hand. "Rorie?" The oxygen mask was replaced.

"She's on the ship, as resilient and happy as ever. I left her asleep in bed. She was hoping you'd be there when she woke up."

"Then that's my next mission," he said beneath the mask, needing to take some deep breaths before he could continue. "Better get cleaned up a bit...first, though. ...Don't want to scare her."

"I don't think anything can scare my granddaughter," came Hackett's groggy voice.

Swinging round in relief, Terra picked up her father's hand, kissing his forehead before giving him a severe look. "What the hell were you doing down here?"

"Following my instinct," Hackett said weakly, wincing as he made the mistake of trying to make himself more comfortable. "Decided you might need some help and called Cortez back. I _did_ teach you everything you know about infiltration, remember. But don't worry, I won't be making a habit of it. I'm definitely too old for this shit," he grimaced.

"Thank you, dad. If you hadn't been there…" Her mouth trembled and she looked at Kaidan. "I heard what Kryek said he'd do. When that gun went off…I thought that was it. That you were gone."

Kaidan pulled her down to him, holding her tightly. It was a feeling he had known once; that mountain of grief that falls in one foul swoop. That she'd experienced it made him hurt far beyond his physical pain. "I'm here, and I'm not...leaving you without a...damn good fight." He looked at Hackett. "Thank you, Steven."

Hackett just nodded with a subtle smile, and Kaidan knew it was because to speak would reveal the emotion there.

"How did you know, dad?" Terra asked.

"I found Antella. Saw the live feeds; the choice you had to make. I know you both. Duty and utter selflessness. I knew you'd reason that you _had_ to go for Garrus." Hackett shrugged with forced casualness. "Couldn't have my little girl lonely for the rest of her days, or a granddaughter without her father. And I'll admit I've grown rather fond of him."

Terra covered her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry, Kaidan."

"Don't." He grasped her hands. "You know I would have wanted...you to rescue Garrus. It was the _right..._ choice. You'd have expected me...to do the same. Because we're soldiers. ...I'm just sorry you...had to be in that position. Again. And here...of all places. But I also know that it's...little consolation to you right now. Garrus okay?"

"Uh. He's been better. I should go check on him. He needs some serious medical attention." She blew out a breath. "At least we've got plenty of neurologists here."

Leaving them frowning at that, Shepard exited the labs and noticed Oriana standing in the corridor, gazing around at the mess they'd created. Miranda's sister was clearly in shock.

"Oriana?" Shepard prompted gently.

"Your friend's okay. I sealed his wounds, though I wouldn't dare touch…" she half-lifted her hand towards her own forehead.

"Best left to the doctors," agreed Shepard.

"He told me to leave," Oriana whispered, her face pale.

Understanding, Shepard moved past her to enter the room. Garrus had hauled the unconscious Miranda into the chair he'd previously occupied, and was standing unsteadily over her, pistol in hand. Meeting Shepard's gaze unflinchingly, she watched his jaw flex.

"Is Kaidan…?"

"He'll be okay," she nodded. "My father turned up."

Garrus breathed out in relief, then hung his head. "You knew he was in danger but you came for me instead, didn't you?" At her silence, he looked up.

"She was drilling into your head," was all Shepard answered, her eyes down as she recalled that instinct to place Kaidan first.

"You crazy woman," sighed Garrus. "Duty to protect…. I may not be a soldier by title, but I can't be anything else inside, and I won't ever be a civilian that needs you or Kaidan to sacrifice yourselves for. I'm not worth it-"

"Yes, you are," she insisted, fiercely.

"-Or that guilt you have because you wanted to save Kaidan." Garrus watched her shame send her eyes to the ground again. "It's natural to want to save your family first."

"You _are_ family."

"Close enough to feel damned lucky, that's for sure, but my point is I'm _not_ , and it's okay that you felt that way. So no more guilt. And thank you, Shepard. For being crazy."

She gave a short laugh. "You're seriously calling _me_ crazy? Have you seen what's sticking out of your head? You should be heading for the med-lab."

His face changed into something darker as he glanced at Lawson. "I've got unfinished business."

"Garrus-"

"No arguments, Shepard." He fixed her with an unwavering look, sure she'd challenge it anyway. To his surprise, she offered her pistol.

"It's where it went wrong last time. You like to use cryo rounds in your pistol. A combination of a fortuitous route through her brain and the freezing properties meant that she had a good chance of surviving long enough for medical intervention. I always use the same ammo in my pistol as I use in my sniper rifle."

Maximum damage rounds. Garrus used them in his sniper rifle, too. He shook his head at his idiocy. He'd used the wrong damn ammo. He rarely used his pistol, but he should have known better. He threw Lawson's gun aside and took Shepard's Paladin. "You're okay with this?" he asked, sceptically.

She wished she could say no, but Shepard looked at Miranda with no hint of compassion left for the woman who had tried to destroy her family. She was at that fine line Garrus was crossing again, and she'd finally been pushed too far to resist joining him there.

She returned her attention to her steadfast friend. "According to official records, Miranda Lawson didn't survive Sanctuary. I see no reason for that to change."

With a hardened heart for the woman in the chair, Shepard left to get Oriana away from what she didn't need to see or hear, and to let Teryck know his son was alive.

oOo

The facility was quiet now. Everyone had transferred to the Normandy, though Chakwas was fuming Garrus had refused to allow her to tend to him until he'd settled his account with Lawson. Cortez was waiting with the shuttle just outside.

Finally, Miranda woke, pained cold blue eyes locking on his, her hate sending daggers his way, but Garrus was impervious.

"What now? You torture me?" she mocked, a trace of fear beneath it all as she realised she now wore a collar (at Shepard's insistence) rendering her far more defenceless without her biotics.

"No. It's tempting, believe me. But I'm tired, and I've had enough. So I'll make this short and sweet. There's only one way I want you, and that's dead. Forever. I just needed to look you in the eye."

He placed the gun under her chin, registering her fast breathing and fully-fledged fear, then pulled the trigger.

She was dead, but Garrus fired until the heat sink sizzled emptily, her head nothing but a bloody pulp.

"Survive that," he growled. Inhaling deeply, Garrus felt like he could now move on. Keen to leave this hell-hole, he lumbered out, the door sliding aside to reveal Shepard leaning against the wall.

"Thought someone should keep an eye on you. In case she gave you trouble."

Garrus huffed his amusement. " _You're_ the only one who gives me trouble, Shepard."

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes. "More like get you _out_ of it."

"Hm. Can't currently argue that." He reached tentatively up to the foreign object that had no business being in his forehead.

"Can we get back to the ship now so Chakwas can get that thing out of your head? It's seriously beginning to freak me out."

Both wincing as they began to move gingerly down the corridor, Garrus slung his arm over her shoulder.

"One threat down," he nodded.

"Leviathans to go," she sighed.

Garrus groaned.

"What was that for?" laughed Shepard. "You'll be sitting in your plush office, reading reports and answering the Council's calls."

He groaned again. "I'm _definitely_ coming with you now."

** oOo **


	28. To Err Is Human

Watching Virmire shrink in size until it was completely gone, Shepard hoped never to see it again.

Yes, this time she'd walked away with everyone she cared about, but…here, in the quiet, with time to take stock of events, she feared she'd lost an important part of _herself_ in the process.

Trying to put it behind her, Shepard turned away from the observation window and left Samara to her meditation. She needed sleep but the tension that had been building since Rorie's abduction was slow to dissipate, leaving her restless. Maybe a hot drink would help her relax. She moved across to the Mess in time to be handed a mug of tea by Cortez.

"Steve, you're a mind-reader."

"That's why I made sure our 'special guest' was given a room and company," he smiled, with a glint in his eye.

Taking a sip, Shepard thought about that. "It can't be Jack, else Antella would be in little pieces."

"No need for a room then," agreed Cortez. "Not that she didn't offer."

"I bet." Her fiery biotic friend had, like James and herself, been quickly fixed up and had escaped medbay at the first opportunity, with the comment that she'd happily finish off all those who'd 'gotten off lightly' on Virmire. Jack wasn't as prepared to accept that Oriana and the lab personnel shouldn't be used as target practice, and she'd been very vocal in her opinion that Antella should be dissected slowly with full awareness.

When it came to Antella, Shepard was unsympathetic, but she was haunted by her last decision on Virmire. She'd gone somewhere she'd never thought she'd go. She may not have pulled the trigger, but she'd given her blessing. In that moment, her heart had been ice that had spread upwards into her thoughts where it had influenced her actions. It should have been contained – acknowledged but inconsequential. That's why she refused to allow Antella any other fate than a prison cell. She couldn't risk crossing that line again.

"I thought Grunt was the perfect companion."

Steve's voice brought her back to the Mess, and his self-satisfied grin pushed back the sombre thoughts. "Grunt, huh? I think I'd quite like to be a fly on the wall right now. Edi?"

" _I have redirected the camera feed to your omnitool_."

Steve crowded in to get a look as she switched to the starboard cargo-hold camera.

_ Antella was pressed into a corner, Grunt standing right in front of him almost nose to nose, statue-still, shotgun in hand, and staring unblinkingly into Antella's painfully uncomfortable face. _

" _Could I…" Antella audibly swallowed. "Could I have some space… please?"_

" _No."_

" _Some water?"_

" _No."_

" _What about a bathroom break?"_

" _No."_

" _I want to speak to Shepard."_

" _No."_

"Nice," Shepard laughed, turning it off. "Krogan hospitality."

"Nothing like it," Steve chuckled. "Apart from the doctors assisting Chakwas, the rest of the facility staff are making themselves as comfortable as possible in the shuttle bay for when we rendezvous with Hackett's ships. Oriana Lawson asked for a quiet space, so Edi suggested Life Support. It's about the only private area we have left."

Oriana… Shepard had been consciously avoiding her. "How was she?"

"Subdued," was all Steve said.

Shepard couldn't look at him then, her eyes dropping to concentrate on the curls of steam rising from the mug in her hands. How could she face Oriana after what she'd done? What would Kaidan think…?

Leaning back on the edge of the counter, Terra looked into the medbay at the three bed-ridden people inside. Hackett was sitting up, head buried in a datapad, impatient for Chakwas to release him, but the shot had been close to his heart and Karin was taking no chances. Kaidan and Garrus were conversing with each other and Teryck, who stood at Garrus' side. They were in high spirits considering what they'd been through, most of what skin was visible either discoloured by bruising, pasted in medigel, or in heavy-bandages. At Kaidan's nape, the broken tracker had been removed with ease, and a lot of relief.

"They look terrible," commented Steve.

"They look great," she smiled. "When I think about what could have happened…."

"Yeah."

Shepard noticed the far-off look on Steve's face, nudging him with her shoulder. "Where did you go?"

Steve blinked out of the trance he hadn't realised he'd been in. "Sorry, Shepard. Actually, I was just thinking about everything that's happening now – Lawson, the Leviathans - and how I'm glad I'm here with you through all this."

"Couldn't do it without you, Lieutenant." Shepard studied him for a second, a question she'd asked herself many times, re-surging, and she decided to voice it. "Why didn't you accept the Commander rank? At first I thought it was because you didn't feel ready for it, but there's more to it, isn't there?"

Steve chewed on his answer for a few seconds. "I refused because you don't need a flight commander to fly a shuttle," he said, simply and honestly. "Joker gets away with his rank because there's still no one as capable of flying this girl as him. But if I took that promotion I'd probably be re-assigned to train new recruits. A worthy pursuit, don't get me wrong, but… I want to be _here_. You're all the family I've got, and I just want to hold on to that."

Her heart flipped. The last thing she wanted was for him to hold back from progressing because of her. "Steve… You'll always be a part of our family, no matter where you're placed."

"I know, but it's more than that – and this will sound completely illogical – but, I took my eye off Robert and I lost him. If I'm not _here_ …I have this fear that I'll lose you all, too."

Terra truly didn't know what to say after her friend's heart-breaking confession. So she put her mug down and hugged him.

Cortez let out a soft chuckle. "I needed that. Thanks, Shepard."

"I can understand where you're coming from," she said. "After what so nearly happened to Rorie _I_ wanted to be the one protecting her - because I wasn't with her when the Leviathans came for her. Leaving her afterwards was incredibly difficult, and then Lawson happened." Anger bubbled beneath her skin. "Now the Leviathans are standing in my way, Steve. And I know that before I go and face whatever army they've amassed in the yahg, that I'm going to have to leave her behind again."

"You have no choice."

"No. But I know there are others who can look after her. I have to trust in them, because the alternative is to sit stagnant, and that does no-one any good."

Steve nodded slowly. "You think I should take the promotion."

"You deserve it, and the higher pay-grade and respect it brings with it. And don't go thinking that I'm going to give up my favourite pilot easily."

" _Heard that,"_ a voice butted in over the comm.

"Knew you would, Joker," grinned Shepard as Cortez laughed. "That's what you get for eaves-dropping."

" _Public space, Shepard_."

"Private conversation, Joker."

" _Damn it. Okay, you win, I'm going. But you owe me one for that. It hurt my heart and everything,_ " Joker said with feigned sadness.

"I've allowed you to remain in the pilot's seat for a while longer, so I don't owe you anything."

" _Doh! I never win with you._ "

"Thanks, Shepard," said Steve, sincerely. "You're right. It's time to stop being afraid of what _might_ happen. I'll let Command know I've changed my mind. _After_ the Leviathans are gone."

"Deal."

"You won't be leaving Rorie for long. We're all determined to see her safe," Cortez stated. Then he stifled a yawn. "I'm beat. Better get my head down. You should do the same," he advised, with a gentle nudge.

She nodded distractedly as he moved past her. The sudden and intense urge to get herself up-to-date with current developments with the yahg came over Shepard. Recent events had taken her attention off the Leviathans, and that was a dangerous thing to do. Finishing her tea with one last swig, she stood up with new purpose.

"I know that look."

The husky voice travelling down her spine, Shepard was surprised to see Kaidan exiting medbay. He was hunched in obvious discomfort as he tried to get a shirt on, his torso thickly bandaged, and she quickly crossed to him. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Momentary reprieve only, on the proviso…" he had to suck in few breaths before he could continue, "...that I head straight back a-sap. I've got a small…mission to complete of the utmost importance. Edi informed me Rorie's waking up."

"Ah." She smiled, helping him with the shirt which would cover the worst of his injuries. "Then allow me to accompany you, General."

"Your presence is always appreciated, Admiral."

He gave her a way-too-heated look for a man in his state, and Shepard cursed her body's pointless reaction when he certainly wasn't capable of what it wanted. Ignoring her inappropriate libido, she looped her arm in his and they walked slowly across the Mess.

"So, what has you fired up?" Kaidan asked.

"Leviathans. Or yahg. I need to re-focus again."

"What you need is a decent night's rest."

"I'm fine," she brushed off. "It's vital I know what's going on."

"It's vital that you're in a condition…to face them," he finished with a puff.

She frowned over at him. "Shouldn't you be saving your breath?"

"Nice try, Beautiful. When it comes to you, I've got plenty of air."

"Hot air?" she grinned, mischievously.

"Hh! I'm going to remember that one. And you haven't…succeeded in distracting me from the issue. Knowing you're looking after yourself…will also help _me_ rest easier, too."

"Ugh! Okay! I'll get some sleep first."

"Thank you."

"Blackmailer," she grumbled.

"When needs be."

"Just as well I love you."

"Love you, too."

He gave her the sexy side-look, and she was squirming inside. "Blast it, stop looking at me like that. It's cruel."

They'd arrived at the door, Kaidan rather breathless, but he leant in to kiss her anyway. He couldn't linger as long as he wanted – his air reserves currently in short supply – but the brief teaser of her taste, the feel of her soft lips on his, was no less satisfying. Being incapacitated was going to drive him mad.

Then they were entering Rorie's room to see her sitting up blearily, her hands balled into fists which she used to rub the sleep from her eyes. Shepard stayed at the door watching as Kaidan lowered himself cautiously to sit on the bed.

"Daddy!"

Rorie threw herself at him, and Terra heard his pained grunt which he covered with a laugh. Regardless, Kaidan hugged her close.

"I missed you, honey."

Rorie smiled up at him. It turned to a small frown, her fingers raising to run gently down his face. "Did the bad mans hurt you, Daddy?"

Kaidan caught her little hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You don't need to worry about them anymore."

"You and Mommy stopped them," announced Rorie, like it was a known fact, "to save Uncle Gus."

"Absolutely." Kaidan looked back at Terra, thankful she'd kept his sacrifice for Rorie's safety from her. His breathing became a little shuddery as his attempts to keep his sentences whole suddenly drained him.

"Look, Daddy!" Rorie jumped up and pointed excitedly to the poster on her wall. "Sarni got Blasto to put my name on it!" She clapped her hands and bounced.

"Wow, that's great, honey." He sent Terra several unspoken questions, including why her face clouded over at the mention of this 'Sarni'.

"I'll explain on our way back to medbay," she sighed, then addressed Rorie. "You must be hungry. Go see what you'd like to eat, sweetie, and I'll fix you something."

"Kay."

Rorie skipped vibrantly from the room, and Terra helped Kaidan stand.

"Something tells me it's quite a story," Kaidan guessed.

"Isn't it always?" This one Terra was hoping Garrus wouldn't find out about. She'd already made it clear to Massani she expected him to keep well out of Garrus' way.

"Uncle Gus!" came Rorie's thrilled shout, followed quickly by "Ganpa! Why are _you_ in there?"

Her parents both winced at the sound of stampeding little feet headed for medbay.

"Chakwas probably should have kept the windows blacked out," commented Kaidan.

"Yep."

They both laughed. It was great to be back together again.

oOo

oOo

Shepard had still not managed to sleep.

They were well on their way back to the Citadel, and Antella and the displaced personnel had been transferred to other ships in order to answer a few questions. Asides from Antella, the rest would all be released without charges; Shepard was confident that they were ignorant of their employer's scheme. That left Oriana. When the ships had rendezvoused, Edi had advised Shepard the young woman was in a deep sleep, and so Terra saw no reason to disturb her, allowing her to remain on board. She intended to ensure that Oriana face no charges over this, not because she was completely innocent, but because she truly regretted it and had done the right thing when it was most needed, even though it placed her against a sister she had loved no matter that it was unrequited.

Terra had then felt compelled to write up her report– a way to wrap it all up and move on. Shortly after that, she'd been called to the War room for a vid-conference with Coats and Osoba, for which Kaidan and Hackett had been linked in from their medbay beds (which Chakwas refused to let them out off) via omnitools.

It was an update. A team had been assembled and were already on route to Parnack, consisting of the best infiltrators of each species, and Spectre Jondum Bau to represent the Council. His was the only name Shepard recognised, though she'd never met him personally.

Satisfied things were in hand and she now knew what was going on as much as anyone did, it was a relief to know that, until the Intel came in from those on Parnack, her family and crew could use the time to heal - in more ways than one.

Checking the time, she smiled. She'd be able to catch dinner.

O

Terra's report in his hand, Hackett looked across at Garrus, who was easing himself onto his feet while Chakwas scanned him.

"Everything looks satisfactory," Chakwas was saying. Giving Garrus a serious look accompanied with a burdened sigh, she placed a thin dressing over the small wound in his forehead. "You were very lucky, Garrus. A millimetre more and it would have been a very different story."

"Hm," scowled Garrus. "I'd rather not think about it."

"Done." Chakwas stepped back. "Okay, off you go, but remember what I said. You take it easy and check in regularly, or I'll have you back in that bed for the next two weeks."

"Consider me warned, Doc," surrendered Garrus.

"If I could have a word, Garrus," Hackett spoke quietly.

"Of course, Admiral."

Chakwas was walking out to join the others in the Mess, so Hackett got up and moved closer to the AI Core and further away from Kaidan and Rorie, who were involved in a call with Kaidan's parents. "I've just read Terra's report. It's as detailed as ever…until it gets to Miranda Lawson's death. All she states is that Lawson was killed. There's nothing about the circumstances."

Garrus' jaw flexed, his eyes glancing at a thankfully-distracted Kaidan. Like Hackett, he kept his tone low. "That's because I finished what I started four years ago. I executed her."

"Personally, I think you've done the galaxy a favour. I'm sure you're already aware after the way I handled Rahna that I don't have the same viewpoint on such things as my daughter. I'm the product of a far more…unforgiving upbringing. Some people aren't worth a reprieve, regardless of whether they prove to be an immediate threat or not." Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in his chest from his healing wound, Hackett waved the datapad between them. "But Terra didn't put your actions down here at all. That indicates to me that there's more to it. I want to know what."

Garrus swore under his breath. "I knew I shouldn't have taken that gun. _Her_ gun. She offered it to me. She knew what I was about to do, and she…" He shook his head in regret.

"She's feeling guilty. Because she assisted you."

"No. Not assisted. She just gave me the gun and… and waited outside the door," Garrus frowned. "She didn't try to stop me. I was expecting her to. … _That's_ what's eating at her, isn't it? Damn it."

"Whatever her reasons, she needs to find a way to come to terms with it. I'll explain it to Kaidan."

"Are you sure that's the right way to go? He'll be pissed at me, and I have no problem with accepting that, but what if it drives a wedge between them?" worried Garrus, knowing Kaidan's stance on this.

"Give him more credit, Garrus. More than anyone, he'll see what she's going through over it."

"Admiral Hackett," came Chakwas' firm, unimpressed voice.

They turned to see her in the entrance, arms folded, with a stern face.

"I can see you from the Mess, and I'm certain I did not give you leave to get out of that bed."

"I was just-"

"No excuses. Back. Now."

"But-"

"Now."

"Naughty Ganpa," added Rorie, copying Chakwas' cross face.

While Kaidan sent him a sympathetic face, the snort from the turian next to him prompted Hackett's brief glare before he did as he was told. Dignity was well and truly out the airlock.

O

Entering the Mess, Shepard absorbed the happy chatter of the crew as they trickled in. She checked through the medbay windows and grinned at the sight of Rorie and Kaidan huddled together on his bed, Rorie with Puppy back in hand and chatting animatedly into his omnitool while Kaidan tried to get a word in edgeways. It had to be Kaidan's parents. She'd been fielding their calls since they arrived on the Citadel, trying to reassure them that everything was fine – that they'd just had to rush off, Kaidan was on an urgent mission. She'd hated dodging round the truth, but it had seemed the right thing to do to minimise their worry over Kaidan.

She knew there would be some missing from the table asides from those stuck in medbay. Liara had sequestered herself away with Javik, Samara seemed to be in constant meditation in the observation lounge, and Massani was wisely avoiding most of the crew and had wheedled his way back into the starboard cargo-hold by winning over Grunt with his battle stories. Oriana was also evading contact with anyone, and Shepard had spotted her slipping into the lounge.

Then she saw Garrus limping his way out of medbay and over to join her.

"Are you supposed to be up already?" She took in the heavy-bandage that held together the plating beneath his left eye, and the gauze that was taped to his forehead. Unusually gloveless, his left hand was also bandaged.

"You really think I'd dare invite the Doc's wrath?" He jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards Chakwas.

Shepard had to laugh at seeing Chakwas looming authoritatively over her slightly red-faced father as he got back into his bed.

"So… we're returning to the Citadel," sighed out Garrus.

"Not eager to get back to normality?"

He shrugged, settling into a seat beside Shepard. "Sometimes I wonder about changing careers."

"Uh oh. Better not let your father hear you say that." Shepard checked around her to confirm Teryck wasn't here already, though she'd gauged Garrus was only teasing.

"I'm telling you, it's a booming business for psychiatrists right now. There's a lot of messed up people out there, thanks to Cerberus and Reapers. And Leviathans. And Lawson."

Shepard sent him a dubious look. " _You_ , a psychiatrist? I'm seeing a whole lot of prospective vigilantes in my future," she joked.

Garrus nodded, seemingly in thought. "You're right. I could have a whole army at my disposal. We could take back the galaxy. All they have to do is hand over their minds to me. Oh wait... That sounds a lot like the Leviathans. _Damn_."

"Doc definitely gave you the okay?" Shepard asked, sceptically.

He waved it off. "Didn't lose anything vital. Just my patience."

"You didn't have that to begin with."

"Oh. My common sense then."

"I'm right here, Garrus. As always."

"There's nothing common about _you_ , Shepard."

"Sweet-talker."

Garrus' face dropped into a deadly serious one as he reached up to his forehead. "Oh no. I've regressed. … Into Vega."

"Stop it," she admonished with a laugh.

Pleased he'd amused her, Garrus then sobered. "You okay, Shepard?" he asked under his breath. In an instant, all trace of her amusement fell away and he wished he'd just left it alone.

"I don't know," she murmured, honestly.

Garrus felt self-reproach over placing her in the ambiguous moral place she obviously was. It was the only thing he regretted about pulling that trigger. He searched for something to say…

Rorie appeared in a rush of happiness, and saved Garrus. "Mommy! Ganma and Ganpa are at our partment!"

"They are!?" smiled Terra. "Well, we'd better hurry back then!"

Rorie placed Puppy onto the empty seat beside her, then climbed onto Terra's lap. "Uncle Joker! You have to go back up and drive the ship faster!" she said earnestly and loudly to the far end of the table.

Joker was mid-mouthful when everyone looked at him with grins all round, including Edi. He swallowed down his half-chewed food with a wince. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's _fly_ the ship. And talk to Altair. I'm officially back to 'training' not flying," he grimaced.

"I shall do my best, Admiral Alenko," saluted Altair, more than happy to play to the youngster. "Please may I have your permission to finish my meal first? I'm really hungry, Ma'am."

"Hm…" Rorie tapped the table with her fingers as she thought about it. "I need to ask my mommy. Hang a minute." She turned to Terra who was sitting straight-faced.

"I'm fairly sure that pilots fly better when they have full tummies," imparted Terra.

Rorie returned her attention to Altair. "Okay. You can eat first. But then you have to fly really faster."

"Aye, aye, Admiral," laughed Altair.

Content, Rorie began to tuck into her own dinner, until Knox nearly sat down on the seat next to her. "Don't sit on Puppy!"

Knox looked perplexed, then spotted the toy. "Sorry." He hesitated a brief moment. "Actually I've, uh, got something that belongs to you…Rorie," said Knox, a little awkwardly, fishing into a pocket. "I meant to give it to you earlier."

"It's mine?" she frowned. "Did you borrow it?"

"No."

"You took it without asking? Mommy says that's naughty."

Knox huffed, a tiny smile escaping. "You dropped it." He crouched down and held out her possession, watching her face light up.

"My cap!" Instead of taking it she bounced off Shepard's lap and towards Knox, hugging his neck. "Thank you, Corpal Knox!"

"It's Will. You can…call me Will."

She beamed at that, and he placed the cap on her head. So delighted, she did a manic march on the spot as she held the cap down with two hands. She then grabbed Puppy off the seat. "You can sit here." Then she ran over to James and Jack as they came in. "Look! Look! My cap!"

"Forget the cap and get a haircut like mine," grinned Jack. "Or a tattoo."

"Whoa!" laughed James. "Don't listen to that, Nugget. It looks great."

Still a flurry of excited energy, she whirled around and bashed into Adams, but it was Clay beside him who caught her before she fell back.

"Steady there. Where's the fire?"

Rorie looked confused. "I don't know," she answered sincerely, before her excitement took over again. "Look, Cay! Look, Uncle Geg! Will found my cap!" Before they could respond she was off again, shouting, "Uncle Joker!"

"I know already," Joker drawled, rolling his eyes over, though there was a trace of the grin he was trying to conceal. "They can hear you all the way down in the shuttle bay you know."

Terra laughed. This was why she would never miss dinner.

oOo

The Mess was emptying. Shepard had already gone to check in with Kaidan and Hackett, and Garrus twisted in his seat to watch her through the window, wondering if they were talking to her about Virmire.

"Everything all right?" Teryck asked from beside him.

Garrus swung back to meet his father's intense gaze. Immediately, he knew he didn't want his father finding out about Lawson's demise. "Sure." The scrutiny continued for a few excruciating seconds longer. Then Teryck went back to his meal, leaving Garrus able to breathe.

"Hey, Garrus!" called James, getting up and walking backwards to the lounge, led by Jack. "We're taking the opportunity to chill out with a few drinks. Wanna join us?"

"Be there, shortly."

"Mr V?"

Garrus had to nudge his father. "That's you."

"Oh... No. Thank you, Commander Vega. I need an early night."

"Esteban?" invited James.

"I'm coming," Steve said as he rose to follow. "Knox?"

In the middle of putting away his plate, Knox took a few seconds to answer, surprised at first to be included. "Sure. Thanks."

"The more the merrier," grinned James. "Oh hey, where's Big G?"

"I'm guessing bathroom," answered Steve, gesturing to the queue outside the men's. "Someone seriously needs to tell Grunt that it would be much easier without the armour."

While James went to invite Grunt through the door, the others carried on.

Finished in the kitchen, Knox caught up with them to find that the tattooed woman, Jack, had come to an abrupt stop as the lounge doors opened. He peered between them to see that the other Lawson woman, Oriana, was standing at the window, looking out, unaware of their presence.

"What the hell are _you_ still doing here?" sneered Jack, walking straight up to her, the biotics already forming at her fists.

"Jack-" started Cortez.

"You've got no business being on this ship," continued Jack, getting right in Oriana's downcast face.

"Cut her some slack," implored Cortez. "Shepard trusts her."

"Shepard trusts everyone." Jack flung back without unpinning Oriana with her glare. "And I don't 'cut slack'. You're not worth her forgiveness. You _should_ be as headless as your sister."

Oriana gasped, her face pained.

"Bella, stop." James pushed his way past Knox and Cortez, Grunt behind him, and countered the thundery visage Jack sent his way with one of his own. "She proved herself when it counted. There's no need to cause more hurt."

"Too damned soft," Jack chided before resuming her hard stare at Oriana. "I'm watching you."

"Back off," warned Knox. He found himself at the end of that furious gaze, but he didn't care. "We all make mistakes."

"Oh yeah? Well, when that 'mistake' puts _your_ family at risk, you can comment. Until then, shut the fuck up."

"Oh-kay." James slung an arm around her shoulders and aimed her towards the bar. "Let's take it easy, wildcat. We've got enough enemies out there without making new ones in our own home, no?"

"Whatever," bit out Jack.

"How about I mix you all up my specialty?" James said brightly, encompassing the whole group with his eyes, and moving them on.

"Uh oh," joined in Cortez. "Then it's just the one for Knox and I. Some of us need to be functional by the time morning shift comes round."

"One? Only if you're a lightweight," Knox added dryly.

"Oooh!" chimed James. "That sounds like a challenge, Esteban! Gonna let a grunt get the best of you?"

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, Mr Vega. When our new friend here's getting reamed out by Shepard in the a.m. for being half-cut, and put on bathroom cleaning duty, he's going to be wishing he listened to someone far wiser than he."

"Especially after Big G's visit," laughed James. "No one's heading in _there_ anytime soon."

Grunt grinned over at Knox. "Heh, heh, heh."

Knox surrendered. "Okay. One it is."

"Wuss," smirked Jack.

James was already behind the bar, tossing bottles about in an impressive display.

"Quit showing off. You're a hunk, we know." Jack regretted her words the moment they registered on James' face. "Just make the damn drink, you grinning buffoon."

…

His father now retired for the night, Garrus started collecting up their plates, his gaze still flicking to the medbay.

"Can I chill out too?" asked Rorie, who was camped out beside him, her own plate empty and finishing off her mother's leftovers.

"Sure. But only water for you. You're a minor, after all."

Her fork clattered down on the table. "I am not!" she retorted, indignantly.

"Uh, yes you are."

Rorie stood up, put her hands on her hips, and gave him a stern look. "Uncle Gus, do you know what a miner _is_?"

"Uh…yes?" He was now lamenting his choice to argue, _and_ questioning himself in the face of what was, clearly, a very offended little human.

"Do I look like a dorf?" she pressed, crossly.

"A what? A- A dorf?" stammered Garrus.

Her shoulders sagged with her heavy put-upon sigh. "Ask Antie Edi. I'm going to chill with Uncle James." Grabbing Puppy, she gave him one last unimpressed look before flouncing off.

Left alone in the Mess like he'd been isolated because of his stupidity, he rubbed his forehead. Maybe something _had_ been damaged…. "Uh…Edi?"

" _I believe there has been a miscommunication_ ," came Edi's amused tone _. "The miner Aurora was referring to is a person who extracts ore from stone_."

"Aah! Miner! Huh!" Then he frowned again. "Dorf?"

" _Earth mythology often depicts miners as dwarves. She recently watched an animation in which they appeared. Aurora was protesting you likening her to a small, rotund, bearded person_."

"Hm." He chuckled to himself. "Well, one out of three isn't bad."

…

Drink in hand, Knox looked over at Oriana. She made a beautiful but intensely sad picture. Vega placed another glass in front of him, then tipped his head towards Lawson. Getting the hint, Knox rolled with it, picking up the second drink and crossing to her.

"You okay?" he asked softly, keeping the conversation private.

She just nodded uncomfortably. "I should leave."

In response, Knox offered her the glass which Oriana took in reflex. "Forget about what she said. If Shepard trusts you, I'm good with that."

"Just like that?"

Knox took a deep thoughtful breath, taking in the stars for a second or two before deciding how to answer. "If she's got it wrong with you… then she might have it wrong with me, too. I've gotta believe I'm not past redemption yet."

"Redemption?"

He took a sip from his own glass, then had to try very hard not to choke as the strong alcohol hit the back of his throat. "Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime," he said, hoarsely. He quickly cleared his throat. "Will Knox," he introduced himself.

She let out the smallest smile. "Oriana."

Then the door opened again, this time making way for a happy Rorie. Her eyes travelled the room until she saw the one face she didn't know, and instantly walked up to Oriana.

"I'm Rorie."

Surprised, and aware of the many eyes on her, Oriana could only weakly smile at the gorgeous little girl she'd helped place in danger. "Hello, Rorie. I'm Oriana."

"You're pretty. Like mommy. Are you a princess? Or a solder?"

"I think that was meant to be soldier," said James as he moved round to settle on the sofas.

Oriana couldn't help but laugh at the only two options offered in such a sweet tone, crouching down to Rorie's level. "Neither. I'm just a normal person."

"Do you help save people, too?"

"I'd _like_ to help people." Oriana's eyes dropped as Jack, who sat sullenly at the bar, huffed. "But by providing homes. New colonies. At least, that's what I was working to, before…" Looking at the adorable child, Oriana had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry you were taken, Rorie."

"Don't be sad, Arna. I'm alright." Rorie then hugged Oriana.

It had been so long since Oriana had felt affection that at first she was startled by it. She'd didn't deserve this, but she wrapped her arms around the innocent acceptance and comfort she was being offered, closing her eyes so she didn't have to see the disapproval from the other woman. When Rorie let go, Oriana released her reluctantly, realising belatedly that the room was close to silent. She swallowed her discomfort. "Thank you, Rorie. You're very kind."

"Too kind," Jack muttered loudly.

Joker entered, looking miffed. "How come nobody told me this was going on?"

"You weren't at the table," reasoned James. "Besides, I thought you always had an ear on everything."

"Just as well, or I wouldn't have known," Joker grumbled.

"I have a cap," Rorie pointed out to Oriana, ignoring the pilot.

"It's lovely," smiled Oriana.

"Now I'm Pee-Liance!" she announced, proudly.

That had the whole room glancing at each other in bemusement, while Joker face-palmed.

"That's going to haunt me forever," he sighed.

Then Garrus' entrance distracted them all. On his way to the bar he gave James a second look. "You look like you've just beat Shepard's score at the Armax Arena."

James was grinning like an idiot. "Apparently, I'm a hunk."

"Hah! Who told you that?"

Jack moaned as she buried her head into her arms.

"Jack!? I'm- I'm shocked," ribbed Garrus. "What were you thinking? Like his head isn't big enough already. Now you've gone and stroked it and created a monster."

James was chuckling now, as Jack looked up with a loaded grin.

"You've got a dirty mind, Garrus," smirked Jack. "I like that." Slapping his back in approval, and leaving Garrus confused, Jack took her drink to the poker table.

Getting up, James patted his shoulder. "Don't feel too bad about it, buddy. Some of us are just Gods amongst men." Then he went to join Jack.

With sudden clarity, Garrus groaned. "I need a strong drink."

oOo

The hour late, James and Jack were the only ones left in the lounge, still playing poker.

"So… Wanna raise the stakes?" Jack said, wiggling her eyebrows before swigging back the last shot on the table.

James paused in mid-deal. "Ah…You've had a bit to drink. Doesn't seem fair to play for credits."

The look she sent him was unimpressed. "You've been matching me drink for drink, jarhead, and I was talking about _clothes_."

"Whoa! Huh!" James swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "Believe me when I say I'm not complaining, but you don't exactly have a lot to lose there."

"What's the matter, Vega? Can't handle the heat?"

"The heat's not the problem, Bella," he answered softly. "I don't want to take advantage."

With a pout, Jack crawled her way seductively over the table towards James. "What if I want you to?"

James wanted her badly, but when he placed his hands on her upper arms, it was to still her. "Like I said: I won't take advantage. I want all of you, without any possibility of regret on your part later. When we get back to the Citadel we'll have a chance to spend some time together. No expectations, just getting to know one another." James stood up and kissed her nose. "Goodnight, Bella."

Stunned, Jack was ripped right out of the alcohol-induced haze. She realised she'd been testing him … and he'd passed. No one had ever done that before; every man she'd met who'd shown a modicum of interest in her had taken her advances without question. But not Vega.

Now she was left here, not sure what she should do about it. Climbing off the table she stood there for a few minutes, reflecting on the evening that had passed by. She'd really enjoyed it. He'd made her laugh, and not once had there been any awkward silences or boredom on her part. He was an easy person to be with; an easy man to like. Then the alcohol had helped bring out the defensive side of her that didn't trust anyone at face value, and had messed it up. Disappointed and confused, Jack decided she should probably go sleep it off before she did something else she'd regret. Because it mattered to her what he thought of her. That in itself was a revelation to her.

In the elevator, Jack's finger hovered over the Engineering deck. The thought of her below-deck hideout - a place she equated with being safe and alone - suddenly wasn't so appealing anymore.

" _Do you need assistance, Jack_?" enquired Edi.

"Is Vega in crew quarters?" she asked quickly and quietly, before she could chicken out.

" _He is in the shuttle bay_."

Jack wasn't sure why he'd be there this late, but she headed down, unsure what she hoped to achieve when she got there.

He was working out, his t-shirt gone and sweat glistening at his back, punching the hell out of the bag.

"Is that what I do to you?" she smirked, then mentally kicked herself. That was the cocky Jack - another defensive part of herself, she realised with dismay.

James had swung round at the sound of her voice. "Only a cold shower will sort that, Bella. I meant what I said-"

"I know. I'm not... asking for that." She desperately sought the right thing to say. Something that wouldn't end in her returning to that solitude. Honesty…. If she knew nothing else about him, she knew he was a man who appreciated sincerity. She inhaled deeply. It was another of those 'leap of faith' moments that scared the hell out of her. He hadn't let her down so far…. "I don't want to be alone, Vega," she whispered, her voice failing her.

Searching her face, James reached out, his thumb wiping away the tear she hadn't been aware had fallen. Then he stepped into her space and wrapped his arms around her. "You don't ever have to be alone again, Bella," he spoke gently at her ear. "I'm here for you, no matter what."

Exhaling a shaky breath of relief, she clung to him, trusting in that promise, and accepting that she didn't need to be alone to feel safe.

A short while later, they were laying together in each other's arms on the floor of the shuttle in a sleeping bag, fully clothed, and fast asleep.

O

Kaidan lay in medbay, the lights dimmed to near darkness, the windows blacked out. Although Hackett was on the other side of the privacy screen Chakwas had erected between the two of them, Kaidan felt very alone. After Terra had left for the night, Hackett had handed him Terra's report and filled him in on what was missing as told by Garrus. He stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts refusing to be silent as he worried for Terra. She'd be re-living Virmire, tormenting herself. He wanted to go to her, but Chakwas had attached him up to machines and getting up would mean detaching them and setting off alarms that would notify the Doc of what he was up to. He was under no illusion that she'd be right in there with a look to intimidate a krogan.

The doors opened and for an irrational second Kaidan actually expected Chakwas to enter, to tell him not to even think about it. But it was Terra, and that made him very happy. She'd paused in the entrance, her eyes needing to adjust to the lack of light in here, so he let his biotics ripple over him, sending her an added light. Her loving smile hit him all the way from there.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Kaidan whispered when she neared, their hands entwining. He hoped she'd confide in him.

"I can't stand another night without you."

He carefully shifted over. "Jump on board, Beautiful."

A voice cleared from the other side of the privacy screen. "At this point, I feel the need to warn you I'm also still awake," said Hackett, a smile in his voice.

His face burning, Kaidan buried his face in his hands as Terra laughed quietly beside him.

"Don't worry, dad. No funny business going on here."

Terra lay down beside him, and Kaidan gladly tucked her closely against him, enjoying her contented sigh.

"This is all I need," she whispered.

They lay in silence, but Kaidan could feel the tension in Terra. She couldn't relax.

"Kaidan…."

He waited.

"I- … I lost myself on Virmire."

He tightened his hold on her and pressed his lips to her temple. "No, you didn't."

She shook her head. "You don't know what I did. What I allowed to happen."

"I _know_ ," he assured her. "Your father spoke to Garrus."

"Oh my God," she rushed out, her hands covering her face in shame. "How can you look at me? I became no better than Lawson. I let the anger numb me. I felt _nothing_ , Kaidan."

Pulling her hands away, he gripped them, running his thumbs over the backs of her fingers as he looked into those watery dark eyes he adored. "But you do now. You feel it to the heart of you. That's what sets you far apart from Lawson. And apart from Garrus."

"Don't say it like that," she frowned at his last comment.

"I will. You know it's true, as much as you love him. He shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have put you in that position. But Garrus is who he is, and I know you won't hear anything said against him, so I'll end it there."

"I have a mind of own, Kaidan. It wasn't his fault I stood back and did nothing. I have no-one to blame but myself."

He considered that for a moment before continuing. "I can't even begin to imagine what you felt like at that moment you thought you would have to choose one life over another. For a second time. Regardless that thing's went well, that feeling would have lingered. I can understand why the hatred took over."

"You're making excuses for me."

"Yes, I am. Because, like Garrus is just turian, _you_ are just human. When someone is hell-bent on making your life hell, we can all lose ourselves in the heat of the moment." The memory of slamming Vyrnnus into that wall was one that would forever be vivid in his mind. "It's what comes after, that matters most," continued Kaidan, searching deep into her eyes to be sure she was accepting this. "You said it to Knox after his actions on the Citadel, and this is no different. If I know you the way I think I do, you'll do anything not to be in that place again. So I think no less of you for being human and falling foul to a moment of weakness in a crazy, unenviable situation. Now, you move on."

"And do better," she murmured.

Kaidan was sure he saw a little of the weight lift from her. Running her hand down the side of his face, she kissed him in a way that conveyed not only her love, but also her gratitude.

"You have no idea how much I love you," she said over his lips.

Kaidan kissed her back. "On the contrary, I feel every bit of it."

The medbay door opened again, this time the visitor bringing her own biotic light. Terra got up to go to their daughter, who was re-dressed in her pyjamas, Puppy dangling from her hand.

"Not tired, sweetie?"

Rorie yawned. "I woke up!" she said, like it was an unbelievable concept. "So I come see daddy. Did you want daddy, too?"

Terra nodded. "Great minds think alike."

"Well, I'm more than happy to have my two favourite girls keeping me company," grinned Kaidan. "We might need a bigger bed, though."

Without a thought, Rorie biotically pushed the nearest bed up to Kaidan's.

Terra picked her up and Rorie scrambled to the middle and wiggled until she was snuggled between Terra and Kaidan.

"Lights out, young lady," Terra whispered, and Rorie's biotics fizzled out.

Smiling to himself, Kaidan was surrounded by their warmth, no longer alone in any sense of the word. Everything important to him was right here in his arms.

Kaidan's words of comfort lingered in Terra's mind, suppressing her worries for her soul. She would learn from her mistakes and she wouldn't fall to it again. With the weight of Kaidan's arm across her middle, and Rorie's steady breathing sending a warm caress over her cheek, Terra finally found peace, and sleep.

** oOo **


	29. Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining

Shepard sat at the desk in her cabin, signing off on requisitions and checking mail. The comforting gentle hum and subtle vibration caused by the engines was absent, bringing with it a silence she found uncomfortable and unnerving. It signalled an end to the journey, and she enjoyed being cocooned within the ship's embrace. This was a small community all its own, and she loved the people within it. They were now, however, mostly gone. Most no doubt headed for the nearest bars to let loose.

Interestingly, James and Jack had left together, and Shepard had noted how close Jack had walked beside him, her arm brushing against his and no sign the contact bothered her. Jack was letting her guard down, and James' frequent glances reminded Shepard of the way Kaidan looked at _her_. The idea of them was a lovely one. Jack needed that innate gentleness James had, and she'd certainly keep him on his toes.

Speaking of couples, Adams and Chakwas had also departed together, flushing like teenagers when Shepard hadn't been able to prevent the grin from spreading across her face. Then she wondered about another two who had walked out, talking quietly to each other like they were confiding their souls to one another. Knox and Oriana. Two damaged young people in need of healing.

Finished, Shepard spun in the chair, her eyes distracted by the fish in the aquarium, and she recalled the conversation she'd finally plucked up the courage to have with Oriana. What had started as her apology for not stopping Miranda's death, had been countered by Oriana's own.

" _It's I who should be saying sorry, Admiral. I let Miranda convince me it was the right thing to do. Without me, my inheritance, she wouldn't have been able to cause all this harm."_

" _You stood for yourself at the end. That says a lot about you."_

_ Shaking her head, Oriana wrapped her arms around herself. "I knew it was wrong… but I still allowed Miranda to pull me in a direction I would never have gone alone."  _

Oriana's face had turned to one of pure perplexity over how she'd gotten to that place, but Terra had understood.

" _You loved her. And your father."_

" _I did. … I was listening to you all at dinner last night, and it was wonderful. It brought back memories, but not of my family. My nanny, Marielle. She brought me up while my father flitted in and out of my life with the occasional pat on the head. Marielle. A wonderful person, so vibrant, so happy despite her inability to have a family of her own. She devoted all her time to me, and I loved her immensely. I remember so many times I questioned why my father and sister were never around. Marielle was the one who taught me the importance of family; to appreciate what I had. In the end I was happy in the knowledge that they were simply_ there _, somewhere. I see now that she was protecting me from seeing the truth. That they couldn't care less about me."_

" _Thank the stars for people like Marielle."_

" _Yes." The smile that dawned at the thought of Marielle, quickly disappeared. "I miss her. She'd been visiting her brother on Freedom's Progress when the Collectors attacked. I must have cried non-stop for weeks over it. My father and Miri didn't offer a word of comfort, and it hadn't even seemed odd." Oriana took a breath that radiated sadness, her arms tightening around herself like it was the only comfort to be had. "Does it make me a bad person that I'm relieved that Miranda's gone? If your friend hadn't…done what he did, she'd be heading to prison, and despite everything I've just said,_ knowing _she hated me, I'd have still felt duty-bound to visit her for the rest of my days. Instead… I'm free."_

That had been the moment Shepard had been able to let her guilt go. She'd never be at peace with her part in it, but it had released this young woman from under Miranda's clutches, and that made it easier.

"Edi. Has everyone left?"

" _Asides from Aurora, Kaidan, his parents, and Admiral Hackett, only Grunt and Massani remain."_

Shepard sighed. She dreaded to think what Massani could be filling Grunt's head with to have kept the restless krogan in place so long. Massani, though, had been requested to stay in situ until Garrus had departed. By some miracle, her turian friend hadn't found out about Massani's presence on board and Teryck obviously hadn't seen any sense in apprising him, his own restraint truly astounding.

On his way to the battery to persuade his son away from his favourite pastime, Garrus' father had pulled her aside to extend his heartfelt thanks for bringing his son back to him, acknowledging the sacrifice she'd nearly made in order to save Garrus. It seemed it was an act that had set in stone his eternal respect and gratitude. One anti-Spectre truly won over. Then he'd hesitated before moving off.

" _Something happened down there. Something Garrus isn't telling me._ "

_ She looked at him, considering her response carefully. The last thing she'd wanted was to lie to him, but the truth, she suspected, would send him back to that judgemental state of mind – Garrus didn't belong as the target of Teryck's disappointment. _ " _Some things are best left buried_." _To her relief, he accepted that._

Shepard stood up. There was now only one thing to be done before she gathered her family. Retrieving the disc from her desk, Shepard left the cabin and entered the elevator. The disc felt heavy in her pocket. Liara had given it to her before leaving, Javik in tow, and to Liara's quiet horror, Samara too. Not that Liara was going far. Her ship had docked and would remain here for a time - Narin Solus had requested she come in so he could perform a few tests. So much was riding on him offering a solution, and Shepard wondered what would happen if he couldn't. Would Liara go with Samara willingly, or resist? If that happened…. Shepard didn't want to think on it. Her head felt like it would overload.

Why did everything have to go wrong at the same damned time?

O

_ Thunk _ .

"Not bad," conceded Zaeed as he looked at the position of the knife Grunt had thrown. He'd made himself comfortable on a crate, his feet up on another, and took a swig of whisky from the hip-flask he always kept on him. He would've enjoyed a cigar too if he didn't think the goddamned AI would douse him without warning. "Close to the mark, but a miss is still a miss. Too much time with that shotgun. Precision is key."

"Don't need it," stated Grunt. "Get in close and give them nowhere to run."

"There's a place for close-quarters fighting, sure. It's more satisfying when you can watch the disbelief in their eyes as their life seeps away. But sometimes it's necessary to remain at a distance." Zaeed picked up a second dagger from the set he always carried. "You don't get to survive very long if you don't use your brain. There's always someone faster and stronger than you. Even if you're krogan."

"The yahg are said to be an enemy to rival the krogan for strength. I look forward to the battle."

"And if it turns out they _are_ stronger, then distance and precision are your best friends. Take it from someone who's been around longer than your 'battle-master'. Speaking of which, you didn't see _her_ trying to go one on one with a Reaper." He tapped his head with the hilt of his dagger. "Brains." Then he threw it.

At the same time, the door opened and Shepard strolled right in, just pulling her head back in time to evade the dagger that then embedded itself into the wall and right on target.

"You should watch yourself, Shepard," Massani smirked. "You nearly walked into that one." He turned to Grunt. "Beat that."

"Or not," interrupted Shepard, with irritation. "It's time to leave."

"The next fight better be a harder one, Shepard," moaned Grunt, collecting his shotgun. "Those idiots on Virmire didn't have a clue."

"Be careful what you wish for, Grunt," she warned. "The yahg are dangerous."

Assessing her, Grunt bowed his head to her judgement and left. When Massani went to go past her, she put her hand out to stop him.

"If you think _I'm_ bowing, you can kiss my ass," quipped Massani.

"I have…something for you."

He could tell from her clenched jaw she wasn't pleased at being in his presence. "A gift? I'm touched you care, Shepard," he said dryly. "If it's another date with your fist, you can keep it."

Shepard was chewing the inside of her lips like she was debating with herself. Then she reached into a pocket and pulled out a disc, offering it to him.

Zaeed looked at it suspiciously. "What's that? 'Cos I doubt it's a vid of you naked and dancing for me." He took pleasure in watching her pretty face crease in disgust.

"Do you work at giving me reasons to dislike you, or is it a natural talent?" She didn't give him time to come back with a smart answer. "It contains coordinates. For Santiago."

Frowning, Zaeed stared between her and the disc in her hand. "Is this a game?" he growled.

"I don't play games. You can guarantee they're correct. It came courtesy of the Shadow Broker."

"Why would he do that when he's always refused me before?"

"I had a word."

"You know the Shadow Broker?" He laughed with a shake of his head. "Of course, you bloody do. So why would you do that?"

"Because, although I don't like you or the way you're prepared to stomp over… _almost_ anyone to get what you want, I recognise that you gave up what you thought was a way to get Santiago's location in order to protect my daughter."

"Hackett's grandkid," he corrected, then shrugged. "Steve's the only one who's ever earned my loyalty. Turns out that's more important to me even than tearing Vido's heart out of his fucking chest. Bloody inconvenient time to find out, but looks like it paid off." He took the disc from her fingers and she immediately turned to leave.

"Thank you," he said, sincerely, to her retreating form. Damn, if she hadn't just gone and impressed him. Undeniably Hackett's kid. Almost made him regret not recognising that blood within her from the start. But like much in his life, he'd fucked it up beyond fixing, and so, as always, he shrugged it off. Luckily for him, he wasn't a man to dwell on his mistakes. He simply didn't care enough.

Shepard had paused at his words, though she didn't turn to him. "You probably shouldn't hang around the Citadel too long, either. With the Executor back, you'll be at the top of C-Sec's wanted list. If Garrus finds you, he won't hold back."

Then Hackett walked in, faltering at the sight of them together. That was Shepard's prompt to continue her departure, her hand resting on her father's arm as she went by him, and there was something in that brief silent exchange between them that made Zaeed surprised to feel a little envious of what they had.

With Shepard gone, Hackett looked at Zaeed in question.

"Vido, if you can believe it," Zaeed said simply, lifting the disc into eye level. He saw the flash of pride in the man's face.

"I can't say I'm surprised. She has a forgiving and fair nature."

"And a helluva punch," Zaeed added. He offered his flask, but Steven declined.

Hackett looked like he was about to say something important, then hesitated, looking up as though aware that they were being monitored by the AI. "I'll walk you out."

Zaeed got it: Hackett wanted privacy in the true sense of the word. Interesting. Something he wanted kept from his daughter? Zaeed was always up for a juicy conversation, and from Steve, this would be good.

O

"Are you sure you've got everything you want now?" checked Kaidan, exchanging an amused look with his parents, who'd boarded the second the ship docked.

Rorie gave a thoughtful look between her room and the things cradled in her arms. So far she'd picked up a whole array of toys, then swapped some, then changed her mind again. This time she dumped everything onto her bed and turned to him with only two items. "Just Puppy and Moon," she smiled, displaying them.

Kaidan sighed. "That's what you started with."

"Uh huh. They're my favourites. Mommy says 'travel light'. Now I'm light." To prove it she twirled and jumped about. "See?"

Kaidan could watch her all day, seeing the happiness in her every move, the sparkle of mischief in her eyes, and that sharp mind turning over. After the recent events, he knew he was lucky to be here to enjoy it. These were the precious moments he'd always be grateful for.

"Then let's go," urged Alex Alenko, catching up his dancing grandchild before she launched herself at Kaidan. "Grandma and I have a big meal planned, with all the trimmings."

"And ice-cream?" Rorie asked, hopefully.

"Always ice-cream," assured Lena, laughing.

Kaidan offered his mother his arm and she smiled as she took it, holding on tightly to him, still a little shaken by what she now knew had happened to him. That had been a long conversation, helped by Chakwas' medical prognosis. Rest was all he needed now, and that was just fine with him.

By the time they'd assembled outside the elevator and the doors opened, Terra was there, her face immediately breaking out into a smile.

"Ready to go?"

"Oh, yes," Kaidan said with conviction. "I really need a breather, no pun intended." They crowded in with her, Terra kissing his cheek, then watching him carefully for any sign he was in pain. She'd made it her personal crusade to ensure he didn't suffer in the slightest and that he did exactly what Chakwas said, and Kaidan was certain it was due to some lingering guilt she had over her decision to go for Garrus first. It gave him a drive of his own: to make sure she knew just how proud he was of her, and how much she still astounded him with her inner-strength.

With Terra pressed gently into his side, her hands resting at his hips, and her head on his shoulder, Kaidan couldn't have been happier.

oOo

Settled in a nearby bar at the rear of the establishment where they could see all who entered or approached, and drink in hand, Hackett addressed his old friend. "I was hoping you'd do me a favour."

Zaeed tapped his armour where he'd stowed the disc away. "You realise what I'm holding here?"

"I do," Hackett understood perfectly: Vido was waiting for his bullet, and Zaeed couldn't get there soon enough to deliver it. "But I think I can make it very worth your while, _and_ you'll enjoy this."

"If it doesn't involve a writhing asari, not sure I'm interested."

Hackett huffed at that. "You haven't changed a bit, Zaeed."

"A one-night stand of carnal pleasure," grinned Zaeed. "What's better than that?"

"I would say the love of a wonderful woman," Hackett said, this thoughts instantly going to Hannah, with all the pain and regret brought with it at her loss. But she lived on in their daughter, and again in Aurora, and that filled him with pride and adoration. "Family," he added with a smile. "But I know it'd be lost on a rake like you."

"Don't know what you're missing."

Hackett had no compulsion to find out. He would belong to Hannah to his dying day. Wasting no more time, he got to the point. "I want you to escort someone to Purgatory."

It wasn't, of course, the original Purgatory. After the Blue Suns foolhardy attempt to obtain his daughter – no doubt with a mind to sell her to the highest batarian bidder – the place had literally fallen apart around them. Apparently, Aria liked the idea of the prison and, quick to reinforce her status after the war, this new structure was created and branded with the defunct title because it was an already known name that rang forebodingly to those threatened with it. Erected in eye-view of Omega, it was Aria's own personal Hell where she could send those who dared to incur her wrath. It was considered to be far more brutal than anything it had been before, and Hackett had just agreed a price with Aria to take someone for him.

Zaeed studied him. "Nasty place, shitty location. Where's the sweetener?"

"When it's done, I'll make sure there's a group of Alliance soldiers in the right area to assist you when you take down Santiago. They'll be far better than any mercs you might hire, and you have to agree it would be a shame not to have the health to enjoy that sweet after-taste when you deliver your revenge."

"Alliance backup? You'd do that?"

"I'd do that," confirmed Hackett. "Though they'll be working alongside you, not under you, so try not to piss them off or you might get left behind again," he ribbed.

"Funny. Who's the unlucky fellow?"

"This is the bit you'll like even more than that one-nighter. It's Antella."

"Weasel," Zaeed grinned savagely. "Yeah… That would give me great pleasure. So…talking of asari, you got in bed with T'Loak, huh?"

"Figuratively speaking," sighed out Hackett to Zaeed's dirty laugh. "I've already chartered a ship for you. When you're ready to leave, I'll make sure he's on it. But this is off the record, and Terra is not to know."

"Works for me."

Hackett emptied his glass in one and got to his feet. He shook Zaeed's hand, slapping his other on his old friend's shoulder. "Stay in touch this time."

"Maybe I will. Can't convince you to stay for another? We can sit and reminisce the good old days, back to back on a battlefield with our good looks still intact and a lot less bloody aches and pains."

"Sorry, Zaeed, but you're no competition when it comes to dinner with my family."

"Family," mocked Zaeed. "Knocked the fun right outta you."

"Actually, I'm having the best time of my life."

"I'm offering booze and women, Steve."

"It's all empty, Zaaed. Nothing beats being surrounded by people you love."

"I'm hurt," joked Zaeed, turning back to his drink.

Hackett strolled away like a man with no weight on his shoulders. It was done. He wasn't prepared to risk Antella calling in more old favours or using blackmail to secure another freedom. Miranda Lawson and Kryek had gotten off lightly compared to what awaited Antella. If Terra knew, she'd realise that what Garrus had done to Lawson had actually been a blessing. But she wouldn't know. Ever. Antella had brought misery on his daughter for far too long. _This_ was Hackett's justice.

oOo

oOo

Sat on the sofa, watching the flames in the fireplace, Kaidan hadn't been this relaxed in a long time. Five days of nothing but family was bliss.

A shimmer of deep red blocked Kaidan's view. Though his lungs were now back in full working order, it didn't stop Kaidan from losing his breath.

"You're stunning."

Terra was standing there in the dress he'd bought her on the night he'd proposed, and there was a moment of déjà vu as she stood in front of him, outlined by the fire behind her. Of course what had come next that night wasn't something he could recreate again with his parents in the other lounge, but he found himself no less turned on by the memory and her presence. When Kaidan stood he noticed Terra's cheeks were flushed and there was a mischievous look in her eye that told him she was thinking the same as he was.

"So where are we going?" She moistened her lips and Kaidan wished they were alone right then.

He stepped in close, his words for her only. "I have a confession to make. My only plan is to find somewhere quiet where I can ravage you."

Her brow quirked. "Mr Alenko, I'm a little lost for words! I like that plan. But...," she added with worry, "you're still healing."

"I'm great, and I'd _really_ like to prove it to you. Preferably without the knowledge that my parents are in the same vicinity."

"It _is_ a bit awkward." She laughed, then frowned. "But I think you should wait until Chakwas gives you the okay."

He would have felt gutted if he hadn't caught that gorgeous tug at the corner of her mouth. "You're saying that on purpose, aren't you? This is payback."

"Do you have any idea of how long you made me wait after the Reapers?" Her eyes squinted in an attempt to look like she meant business, but she only succeeded in making herself even more alluring.

"It wasn't easy for me either, believe me, and I was justified. You were far more hurt than I was."

"You nearly died," she said, seriously.

"From a collapsed lung which is no longer a problem. The rest of me is just in desperate need of my wife's special brand of TLC."

"Hmm. I _could_ be tender, loving and _careful_ , I suppose…" She pressed her body against him.

"You're such a tease."

"Go already, or we're _all_ gonna need cold showers," called out Alex, who had at some point during their conversation travelled from the lounge and into the kitchen unnoticed.

Kaidan buried his head in his wife's neck in mortification while she gripped him close as she laughed into his shoulder. Recovering as best he could, Kaidan eyed his father. "Thanks dad."

"Pleasure," grinned Alex. "Now go. And don't go doing anything anywhere you might get arrested. Oh wait! You're Spectres. Go for it."

"Dad!"

"Come on, handsome," laughed Terra, pulling him towards the door. "Dad's right. There's rules to break. And I know just where to go."

"See what you've done?" Kaidan directed at his dad. "You've got her leading me into trouble."

"You should be used to it by now. Enjoy it," laughed Alex.

Out in the hall, Kaidan smiled to himself, his hand squeezing Terra's as they walked. He was with the woman he loved… A woman who was now attracting a lot of attention as they exited onto the Strip. She smiled at him, oblivious, and Kaidan couldn't keep the grin off his face. He could admit he was feeling rather smug by the time they climbed into a sky-car. He would relish every second of tonight – it would be impossible not to. She was all his.

oOo

Bau was feeling the heat. Even here, under the ground, there was no respite. He was crawling through ventilation shafts, and it felt like he was being roasted alive.

In the few days they'd been on Parnack, the planet's propensity to throw out weather extremes was already a grumbling point with everyone. They'd arrived under the cover of night that brought an intense chill that froze the ground solid. Since then they'd suffered drenching rain that slowed them down as they had to cover their tracks, the following night freezing it over to offer a precarious footing as they tried to get their measure of the target base beyond them. Then Parnack's sun had beat down mercilessly on them. By mid-day the earth had been dried out and scorched, and even now in the midst of Parnack's night, that heat lingered.

After touching down and assessing their surroundings, they were certain they'd remained undetected. Like its weather, the little of Parnack they'd seen so far was strangely varied. They'd put down boots in a small clearing within a dense forest not of the usual greens but browns and burnt orange like Earth's autumn brought. Then the fauna had ended abruptly, and they'd been faced with a flat of land that was a dull yellow with a dry straw-like covering. That had been a tense crossing, with nowhere to hide. Finally, as they'd closed in on the co-ordinates given them, they were met with an uneven, stony ground that, as unpleasant as it was to manoeuvre through, offered them plenty of much-needed cover with its larger rocks that jutted up through the land like spearheads thrust from below. Then there were the huge trees which, unlike those in the forest, were completely bare, with so many branches they entwined with each other and created a bulky mass of twisted, gnarled grey limbs. 

Then they'd finally gotten their first sight of their target.

This remote district was surprisingly busy with bodies and machinery considering the size of it, and large utilitarian buildings of stone and metal dominated the landscape. At one side of the perimeter, their group had noted a wide area packed with nothing but tent-like habitats that indicated there were more yahg here than this small outlying village could accommodate.

After some long-distance reconnaissance, they'd isolated three buildings of interest, as well as an entrance to an underground area, which Bau himself was now investigating, their high-tech equipment having done all it could in mapping out the area. Those who had accompanied him to Parnack were concentrating on the buildings. An impressive bunch. One from each Council race.

Bau was finally approaching another break in the vent's floor. He found himself eager to see just what the yahg were putting so much of their resources into. The grating not only sent an artificial light into the small space, but also a welcome cooler air. Bau was too distracted to appreciate it, though. Unlike the storage rooms he'd seen so far, below him was a sight he never expected. He was looking down into a huge hangar that stretched further than he could see. It was what occupied that space that was so astounding. Ships. A huge fleet’s worth.

He was under no illusion that they were capable of space-flight. No one built this many ships unless they knew they were viable. This had been going on for years and the Council had no idea. It was smart, and Bau respected that, but it also meant they had more trouble brewing than they realised. He would need to recon this whole area in order to be able to give the Council an idea of numbers. He checked his omnitool for the time. The others would now be at the buildings-

The crackling in his ear-piece had him frowning. They'd maintained complete radio silence since coming to ground, and had intended to remain so throughout their individual recons. Someone was about to break it. That was exceedingly bad news, especially so soon.

" _Deyra! Your cover's blown! Abort! Repeat! Abort!_ "

Bau recognised that as the fellow salarian, Merin Rebus, who was overseeing the above-ground operation. He'd worked with Kirrahe on Virmire and had hurtled through the ranks after that. For a veteran like that to sound so concerned, it meant the situation was dire.

" _How the hell!?_ " remarked the asari, Nishae Deyra, and the heavy breathing signalled she'd started running. " _But I'm cloaked!_ " She grunted in pain just before the transmission ended.

" _Hold on!"_ broke in Mika Tagarin, the female turian. " _I'm heading to you!"_

" _I've got six hostiles on my tail!_ " That was the human, Jon Choi. Things were falling apart out there. _"Shit, they're fast! I can't-!"_

Choi's strangled cry was as much as Bau needed to hear. He switched off the comm and proceeded along the ducts. It might seem callous to some, but he had a mission to complete, and for now, the ability to carry it through. Heading out there now would only alert the yahg to _his_ presence as well as the others. Intel was imperative, and this may be all they'd get.

oOo

Standing at the top of the Presidium building, Terra enjoyed the embrace of her husband as they looked out at the lovely view of the Citadel at dusk which this height afforded them. She made a mental note to thank Garrus for bringing her up here once. She'd never have thought of it otherwise.

"I'm impressed," said Kaidan. "There's no chance of anyone finding us up here."

"Well…"

"Uh oh."

"Technically it _is_ against the law, so we _could_ get a visit from C-Sec."

Kaidan groaned, much to Terra's amusement.

"I thought you were joking when you talked about breaking rules."

"Relax. It makes things more exciting…" she purred, "knowing we could get caught."

"Like I did earlier? By my dad?" he added, wryly. Then her words processed. "Wait a minute. Caught doing what?"

With a seductive smile she led him over to the sky-car. Opening the door, she turned to Kaidan. "Might be a little cosy, but that's no bad thing." Her arms circled his neck and her lips brushed his. "Just you and me at the top of the Citadel. But not if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

He grasped her to him, kissing her, then trailing those kisses down her neck, his teeth scraping against her skin like he was tempted to devour her, while his hands caressed a path up her back to slide the straps from her shoulders. "I want to," he said huskily into her ear just before returning to her mouth. "I want _you_."

Terra was already burning for him, and she ripped apart his shirt to gain access to the skin beneath. She ghosted her fingers over his torso, mindful of the bruising there, running them down to release his trousers as her dress pooled at her feet. Then Kaidan was pushing her backwards, and without allowing too much space between them, they manoeuvred into the rear of the cab, Terra having just enough mind left to black out the windows as Kaidan sealed them in and sent her into a state of pure ecstasy.

Tears fell from her eyes as she thanked the stars that this man was still in her life. He owned her heart and soul, and should he leave this galaxy before her, she knew he would take all of her with him.

Feeling his hesitation at her tears, she met his worried eyes and assured him with her kiss. Then she took over and worked to show him the extent of what she felt for him. Her husband. And his name tumbled from her lips like she breathed it instead of oxygen. "Kaidan."

** oOo **


	30. Dead Men Tell No Tales

Since docking her daughter's ship at the Citadel several days ago, Aethyta had barely set eyes on Liara. Not through choice, nor was it that unusual for Liara to squirrel herself away, but it was the Justicar's presence that bothered Aethyta.

Liara had tried to wave it off, like Samara was simply a guest, but Aethyta knew better, and was not one to let things lie. Not anymore. She made that mistake with Nezzie and had regretted it ever since. She wouldn't risk that with Liara.

She entered the hub of the Shadow Broker's network, always a strange transition when the outside of the ship looked like any other standard craft. Indeed, the _Avastus_ may look innocuous but she packed a punch not only with the hidden heavy weaponry she was outfitted with, but also with the information that passed through her. Even now, Aethyta still got a kick out of the fact her Little Wing was the galaxy's most powerful information dealer. If the matriarchs knew, they'd freak... Was that what Samara was here for? No, it couldn't be. She'd been here for days and nothing. None of it made sense.

Looking around the space filled with busy screens and terminals, Aethyta saw it was occupied only by the prothean and drell on opposite sides of the room, their heads down as they scrutinised the information scrolling down monitors, and deliberately ignoring each other. The picture made Aethyta worry even more - Liara was even isolating herself within her ship.

"Hey, you," she called out to Javik, who looked up, his face falling into an even deeper scowl.

"Are you referring to me, asari?" He was already turning back to his screen by the time she sidled up to him.

"Yeah, _prothean_. What do you people do for fun?"

"'You people'? I am the last."

"From the embodiment of vengeance to the avatar of quibbling," muttered Aethyta. "Answer the question."

Javik made a rumbling sound. "I shoot things that irritate me."

Aethyta fought back her amusement. "That's it?"

"Right now, that would give me _great_ pleasure."

He sent her a look of murderous intent that surely gave his opponents pause, but Aethyta just chuckled and moved in closer.

"You know, I don't think that glare's working in the way you want it to. Keep doing it and I'm going to get ideas, babe."

Javik stepped back like he'd been struck, a low growl following it at her latest win. "I am leaving."

"Too easy," Aethyta laughed at his retreat. "Talking about ideas…" she turned her attention to the smirking Feron, "why haven't you acted on yours?"

The grin fell away. "I, uh… ideas? What-"

"I mean with Liara." She noticed that Javik had stopped in the doorway. "Isn't it time you grew a pair and showed them to her?"

Javik had spun to face them. "You should not listen to her, drell. Any advances toward T'Soni cannot be reciprocated."

Feron frowned at the prothean. "What's the problem? Do I threaten you?"

"That is not the issue here-"

"You're warning me off," insisted Feron.

"I am simply advising you. Nothing can happen between you."

"Why? Because _you_ want her?"

"Stop it."

Javik twisted to see Liara standing behind him.

"Thank you, Javik."

With a nod, he exited the room.

"Liara, I'm sorry," stumbled out Feron in embarrassment as she approached them.

"Do not be," soothed Liara, her hand reaching out, then faltering mid-way and quickly retracting. "Would you excuse us, Feron?" Liara requested before he could say anything more. When he'd left, Liara wheeled on her father. "Must you create tension between them? They are not play-things."

"That's a disappointing point of view," muttered Aethyta. "That was just a recreational distraction. In case you hadn't noticed, you've got two admirers there. About time you embraced some eternity with one of them. Or both."

"Father, please-"

"But that's not why I came," interrupted Aethyta. She stood squarely in front of her daughter, fixing her with a no-nonsense stare. "No lies, Liara. Why's a Justicar camped out on your ship?"

Liara stared at the floor for a long while.

Concern had Aethyta gripping Liara's hand. "Little Wing?"

"Little Wing," Liara scoffed lightly. "Sounds so innocent. But there is nothing innocent about me, father."

Aethyta didn't understand the shame on her daughter's face. "You've done something wrong?"

"Not yet. But I could. You created a monster," murmured Liara.

Aethyta frowned. "You? What in the krogan's quad are you talking about?"

"I am…" Liara exhaled, licked her lips and tried again. "I am Ardat-Yakshi, father."

Aethyta stared back at her, stunned and open-mouthed. Then that shock changed to anger. She took Liara's chin and lifted her daughter's gaze to hers. "You listen to me: you're no monster."

Liara's eyes glistened with unshed tears of fear. "Denying it, does not make it any less true."

"I _know_ it's not true. So that's why Samara's here? She's taking you in, is that it? Well, screw _that_! She'll take you over my dead body!"

The fear that flashed over Liara was no longer for herself, and she grasped Aethyta's arms. "Father, hush! She will kill you without hesitation if she thinks you are standing in her way!"

"Well I _am_ , and I don't care if she knows it. She should hear what I'm prepared to do for my girl. And it doesn't involve giving up on you and allowing you to be carted off to a glorified prison. Monastery, my ass-"

"She is not taking me in. Yet."

"She's not?" Aethyta was back to that state of confusion and she was getting a little sick of feeling dense. "That makes no sense. She's a Justicar. That damn stupid code demands it!"

"I know, but… I am not sure how she managed it, but…Shepard was there when Samara confronted me. She stood in front of me, father. Raised her weapon against Samara to defend me, and argued against it. Shepard reasoned that this disorder is fixable."

"Fixable…" Aethyta nodded eagerly. "Sure. Why not? You know, I bet no-one's ever damn well bothered to try."

"Just as Shepard said. She bought me time. But I think only Samara's respect for Shepard stayed her hand."

"Not very Justicar-like, but I'm not complaining. We need to get you a geneticist. The best."

"Shepard requested Dr Solus' aid. I have already visited with him. Now all I can do is sit back and wait in the hope that he can help me as he believes he can, and that Samara's patience does not run out beforehand."

Aethyta pulled her daughter into her embrace - one that Liara sagged into, holding on tight with relief and gratitude at her father's acceptance.

"Remind me to kiss Shepard for this."

Liara reared back and raised one brow with a knowing look. "Leave her alone."

"What?" was Aethyta's not so innocent reply.

oOo

Sitting in the study, Kaidan sipped his coffee while scrutinising a datapad he'd read a dozen times already. It detailed everything the scientists on Sur'Kesh had documented about their yahg subject before they'd fallen under Leviathan control. It still made for unnerving reading, and _he'd_ faced one before. He knew now that he and Liara had been lucky the day they'd faced the previous Broker.

It wasn't just the size and strength of the yahg that gave them an edge; they had an agility with it that Kaidan had witnessed. These weren't lumbering giants. Their scaly skin was partially armoured, the triangular mouth lined with sharp teeth, and two large horns adorned their heads.

As if all this wasn't enough, it was their eyes that gave Kaidan the most concern. Four pairs of eyes that, the scientists had noted in their study, appeared to work well in easily tracking and even predicting the movement of their yahg subject's target. Kaidan had flitted over how they'd discovered that, beyond knowing it involved a lot of varren playing the part of prey.

It wasn't lost on Kaidan that the salarians had treated this yahg as little more than an animal. For a species as intelligent and aggressive as the yahg it must have been the ultimate insult, and Kaidan couldn't help wondering if the salarians had set them all on a course of conflict with the yahg even without the Leviathans influence.

Two familiar hands slid over his shoulders, bringing him back to the room and massaging away the tension he hadn't realised was there until Terra released it.

"Can't believe I've been sat here so long," Kaidan admitted to her. "How did it go?"

She'd left an hour ago to check on the young boy, Zac, who had been used by Kryek to get to Rorie. It had been important to her to make sure he knew with certainty that Kryek was no longer a part of this universe.

"He's happy. He's in a stable, caring environment, with food in his belly and friends he can play with. Zac can be a child again. When I told him about Kryek, he smiled and said he already knew he didn't have to worry anymore."

"He had faith in you, and I can't blame him," smiled Kaidan.

Terra kissed the top of his head. "What had you so focused?"

"I was just going over the files on the yahg."

"It doesn't get any better the more often you read it," she imparted, softly. "We have to make sure everyone in this fight knows just what they might be facing, and that we're probably still in the dark."

Lowering the datapad to the table, Kaidan knew if he'd read it a dozen times, Terra would have read it double that. "As horrible as it is that the salarians kept this yahg the way they did, I can't help feeling relieved they did, or we wouldn't even know _this_ much. The yahg are evolved as impressive predators, and we're looking at facing them on their own turf." Then he groaned. "Except saying that out loud doesn't do anyone any good, and all I've accomplished is to ruin the happy place I was in."

Those hands smoothed down his torso, teasing their way down, then crossing each other to stay maddeningly at his waist, her head now resting beside his.

"You're still here." Terra turned her lips to his ear. "I really enjoyed last night," she whispered.

In an instant she'd chased all thoughts of yahg away, and Kaidan twisted, pulling her onto his lap to hold her close, his forehead meeting hers as he drank in the playfulness in her eyes. "Me too. But how do we top that, tonight?"

"Got a taste for flouting the law, huh?" she laughed breathily. "Careful, General. You'll mar that pristine service record."

"I've got a taste for _you_. But you're right," he played along. "I'd hate to have a 'conduct unbecoming' charge."

"You'd be permanently scarred for life – with a red face," Terra teased.

"Ha ha," Kaidan said, dryly.

They heard the door chime, and little feet stampeded to answer it.

"Oh well," Terra sighed sadly, continuing their conversation. "I guess that rules out skinny-dipping in the Presidium Lake at midnight, then."

He made a throaty strained sound. "You're an evil temptress."

"Mommy!" called out Rorie. "Uncle Gus is here!" Then those feet were scurrying back to the lounge.

"And who'd have guessed Garrus would be my saviour," Kaidan added.

Unable to resist kissing him first, Terra stood, sliding the datapad out of his reach across the table to join the others that were sat in a sprawled pile. "No more. You already know everything there is."

Kaidan surrendered. "You're right. I'll just tidy these up. Anything to avoid being forced into the surreal adventures of a baby hanar."

Leaving him to it, Terra exited by way of the corridor and past the calming water feature she liked to trail her fingertips through as she went by. _Baby Blasto_ was in full swing on the large screen, Rorie kicking her legs in excitement as she sat nestled between her grandparents who were dutifully keeping her company throughout the nonsensical animation.

Carrying on, Terra found Garrus flopped onto her sofa like he was exhausted, his head tilted right back and his hands over his face.

"Help me," came his muffled voice. He let his arms fall to his sides, his gaze begging her. "My father doesn't fly back to Palaven until tomorrow and there's a high chance that I'm going to buckle under the tension, fall to my knees, and confess every little sin I've ever committed."

"He cares about you," she said, stepping into the kitchen to get him a drink.

"I know. That's why I've lasted this long. But that mantra's wearing thin now. It's easy for you, but me and my father…. He doesn't know how to do all that family stuff. It's just…" he searched for the right word.

Returning to stand in front of him, Terra handed him the glass. "Awkward?"

"Painfully." He looked at the contents of the glass. "I need something stronger."

"Not this early in the day, you don't," she responded, sitting on the low table opposite him. "Don't run away from him, Garrus. He needs you."

"We're talking about the same person, right? Teryck Vakarian? The most rigid veteran officer C-Sec ever had? The turian who can find something to judge a deity for?"

"A man with strong opinions, yes, but also a man who tirelessly led the search for you. He would never have given up on you, Garrus. You should try getting him off-balance. Give him a hug. _I_ did."

"You _hugged_ my father?" he snorted in amused disbelief. "How'd he react?"

"Never felt someone tense up so much, but that's not the point. There was a time when _you_ could never have conceived the concept of hugging a human."

"It's true. You wore me down with affection. Maybe _you_ should go warm my father up."

"I'm sure that wasn't meant the way it sounded," joked Kaidan as he walked in from the back of the kitchen. Then a message alert had him retracing his steps back to the study.

"Don't be a coward," Terra insisted.

"I come here for salvation and _this_ is what I get? 'Go hug your father'," impersonated Garrus.

"That sounded nothing like me," Shepard sniffed.

"You forget _he's_ a model turian. I try that with my father and he'll either have me committed to a psych-ward, or I'll never see him again… Hmm. Maybe it's worth the risk…"

Shepard just shook her head in amusement.

Kaidan re-appeared. "Looks like you've got extended-family problems again," he announced to Terra. "C-Sec just called. Apparently they have a krogan in a stand-off in the Armax Arena and he says he knows you."

Garrus groaned. "Let _me_ deal with it. I'll tell them he's disowned and to go ahead and put us out of our misery."

Shepard stood, resigned to saving Grunt from himself, when Rorie came running in.

"Can I come see the naughty krogan, too?"

"You don't miss a thing do you?" observed Garrus. "You can show him how he's supposed to behave."

"Yay!"

Kaidan turned to his parents as they stretched out after their stint on the sofa. "Looks like it's just us. How about we get out of here for a bit? Take in the Presidium."

"Sounds good to me," said Alex.

Lena nodded with enthusiasm. "That would be lovely."

"Enjoy the peace while you can," Terra kissed Kaidan, then Rorie's hand was in hers as they left the apartment with Garrus in tow.

oOo

An exhausted Bau had made it out of the network of vents that had facilitated his ability to remain undetected. It had taken a lot of time but he was satisfied he had something to warn the Council with. He'd worked through the night, and so he'd been prepared to have to linger in place until the darkness provided him cover again, but when he'd peeped out it was to a thick blanket of greyish-white fog. The heat was still there but there was a moistness in the air that produced droplets of water against anything it touched, the ground beginning to soak it up. The absent sound of rumbling vehicles indicated that the weather had stalled any external work. That was a boon for him, though he'd have to keep alert for any sound of nearby yahg he wouldn't know were there until he was right on top of them, and the damp ground meant he had to be careful where he tread so he didn't leave tracks.

Once he'd made it further out from the base, he skirted the perimeter searching for any sign of the others.

He heard the growl first, freezing in place. Then there was a crunch, not of feet on ground but of teeth through bone. This wasn't a yahg. The group had come across these animals before, within the forest. They were slightly bigger than a varren, but much leaner, the muscle defined. It wasn't just the mouthful of fangs or the clawed feet that made them dangerous; it was the fact that those feet were more like hands, capable of grasping and climbing. They were perfectly suited to the changing environment, able to use the trees to traverse the denser forests as well as the shafts of rock, and slim-line enough to do it fast. It meant they could attack from the ground or above. Their only saving grace was that these animals appeared to travel alone, and Bau and his group had clearly presented a situation a lone creature was reticent to test. Now, however, he was alone. He needed to get a clear line on it before it saw him with the same four pairs of eyes the yahg had, but that meant having to get closer over the rocky terrain.

He took a single step and waited, the sounds of its eating filling the air. Another step, and the fog gave way enough for him to see the animal, its leather-like back to him. That was good. He detached his pistol with its silencer; he couldn't make too much noise so close to the base. Another step and he was ready as the head reared. There was a soft spot, right between the ears that swivelled in his direction, and he pulled the trigger before it could turn its head. Placing the entire clip in the back of the head, Bau watched as it teetered and keeled over, then closed in as he re-loaded. It was still alive, twitching limbs signalling brain damage but its eyes followed him none the less as he moved into its line of sight, the mouth pulling back into a snarl. Another empty clip and it was dead.

Now he could focus on the purple blood that smeared its muzzle and teeth, and he saw the cracked armour through which the flesh beneath was torn. Deyra. Or rather, Deyra's torso, her head and limbs absent. From the amount of blood that covered the ground, Bau guessed she'd made it this far alive. Then he caught the blue blood. Tagarin had said she was going to help Deyra, and it looked like she'd succeeded until here. He looked for signs of her body and after finding one of Deyra's legs, he found a severed arm belonging to Tagarin. The omnitool was lit. Had she been sending a message?

Detaching the tool, Bau retreated into less open ground. Playing the unsent recording, Bau watched Tagarin's harried face appear on the screen, her breathing harsh from running.

" _We've been discovered. Choi and Rebus are dead, Deyra is badly wounded."_

Bau could see Deyra just beside Tagarin, her whole chest-piece bloodied.

" _Don't know about the Spec-." Tagarin broke off, looking over her shoulder, clearly skittish, then exchanged a glance with Deyra. In a flash, a group of yahg swarmed them, and within seconds the omnitool was recording from the ground. Deyra was literally pulled apart._

Bau had witnessed many things, but never this level of savagery as they twisted and wrenched her limbs with frightening ease.

_Her screams were short-lived, and only the roars of satisfied yahg could be heard as they held up the pieces of rendered flesh like trophies, her head the last to be thrown aside in contempt. But Tagarin, her right shoulder socket horrendously empty, was forced to her knees, her body shaking violently at the trauma._

Bau was glued to the screen, needing to know what happened to Tagarin.

 _The group of yahg made way for an individual._ This one was clearly in charge, and Bau recognised the markings – the Sur'Kesh escapee.

" _Why are you here? What do you know?"_ The voice was deep. The yahg's or a Leviathan? Bau didn't know.

 _Tagarin, in severe pain, clamped her mouth together._ When they pulled her remaining arm from her body, her agonised scream seized at Bau, making everything inside him tense, his stomach roiling.

" _What do you know_?"

_Tagarin wavered on her knees, her eyes rolling in her head, and still she said nothing. The yahg leader said something to a nearby yahg, who sealed Tagarin's wounds with a grey substance, while the leader bent low to address her face to face._

" ** _I will know your mind_** _."_

That had to be a Leviathan. Seeing Tagarin being dragged away was enough for Bau to know what he had to do next. They would place her in front of one of those artifacts, and then the Leviathans would gain knowledge of just how much they knew, and they'd been debriefed on a lot, including the measures they were working to put in place against the Leviathans pulse. Copying the recording, he attached it to the information he'd gathered. Finishing with a brief message, Bau sent it and headed back towards the base.

oOo

It was unusual to see Armax so empty. When an officer pointed to the main arena, Shepard strolled over to the balcony, Garrus following with Rorie sitting proudly in the groove of his armour, like she was royalty and he was her walking throne.

When they looked down both Shepard and Garrus were instantly left open-mouthed.

"Wrex!?"

Wrex looked up and grinned, "Shepard," his voice carrying through the silence, and echoing.

"Hi, Uncle Wex!" waved Rorie.

"Midget."

"I'm officially dumbfounded," uttered Garrus. "I was expecting Grunt. You know, the young, carefree one who doesn't seem to know any better?"

Shepard gestured at the officers surrounding him. "Didn't you tell them who you were?"

"They didn't believe me," grumbled Wrex.

"Why didn't you have them call Bakara to clear you?"

Wrex mumbled something under his breath. "I did. She refused. Said it was time I practiced my diplomatic skills."

Shepard and Garrus looked at the circle of twenty armed officers, all with guns still primed and aimed at him, and all looking thoroughly pissed.

"I don't do diplomacy," Wrex shrugged.

Shepard couldn't help but snigger.

"Do you have to encourage him?" complained Garrus. "He'll end up getting shot for sure."

"Don't shoot!" called out Rorie, suddenly concerned. "Let my Uncle Wex go!" she ordered them.

"Yeah, that," Garrus sighed out to his men. "Without the 'my Uncle' bit. And an extra r." He was getting some weird looks now, and Shepard was sniggering again. "Just let him go. Nothing to do with _me_ you understand. Shepard's making me do it. Damn Spectres, think they run the place."

Rorie bent to look at him. "It was me, Uncle Gus, not mommy."

"Ssh. You're making me look bad."

With the situation lightened, the officers did as instructed.

Five minutes later, they were in a cab, Garrus driving and Wrex taking up most of the back-seat with Rorie draped over his head, looking at him upside down.

"Why aren't you on Tuchanka?" asked Shepard.

"Came to help you find the pyjak. Only you skipped out shortly before I arrived and left me here without a cause."

"Can I have a pyjak?" Rorie asked, brightly.

"No," Shepard said firmly.

"Aww," Rorie whined.

"Pyjaks are small and irritating," Wrex told her. "They've already got _you_ for that."

"What's ear-tating?"

"You. Do you know what happens when I have nothing to occupy me?" Wrex continued to Shepard, ignoring Rorie, whose face was getting pinker as the blood rushed to her head. "I get bored. I spent the whole time trying to beat your score in the Armax Arena."

"Any luck?"

"Luck? It takes skill. Which apparently I don't have any longer," he muttered in distaste. "Couldn't touch your score."

"There was a glitch in the system that pitched everything at me at the same time."

"I was told that. When I demanded they do it again, they said no."

"Just face it. You're old and past it," ribbed Garrus.

What followed was an unimpressed silence where even Shepard could feel the eyes boring into the back of Garrus' head. "And then?" she moved them on - Garrus didn't need any more holes in his head.

"Then C-Sec came and told me to leave," shrugged Wrex.

Garrus gave a choking, knowing laugh. "What did you do to get them there?"

"Just some friendly threats, is all."

"There's no such thing as a friendly threat," Garrus retorted.

"Is if I don't mean it."

"Then it's not a threat," argued Garrus.

"Can you put your head inside your shell?" asked Rorie, saving them all from an impending argument.

"What?" Wrex's attention was now completely on the small creature hanging from his head.

"You have a shell like a tortoise. They can hide inside it when bad things try to eat them and it keeps them safe."

"They sound like wimps. Krogan don't hide; we fight."

"So you can't?"

"Never tried." Wrex then proceeded to retract his head in a hugely comical attempt to accomplish it. After a few seconds of his head plating hitting on his hump to the sound of Shepard's hysterics, he gave up. "No."

"Aw," responded a disappointed Rorie.

Shepard settled back in her seat, still giggling. Her family was crazy, but she loved them all. Then a question grabbed her. "If he's not in the arena, where's Grunt?"

Garrus' face fell. "Oh no."

oOo

He'd followed the trail of blue blood back to the underground passage, and Bau was now back in the vents. He'd had a good idea from his earlier recon where they might have put Tagarin.

Closing in on the row of rooms that were relatively empty, he found one that was no longer such. Tagarin was lying on the floor, her whole body still shuddering in shock. Bau guessed they didn't need her anything more than barely alive. An artifact glowed just a few feet from her. Not a concern for him at present, his field would protect him, but with no omnitool, Tagarin was exposed.

Considering his next move, Bau decided there was only one. Tagarin wasn't going to survive out there…. His silenced pistol in hand, Bau aimed through the grating and fired. With the short, soft 'putt' sound, Tagarin's body instantly stilled, the shot to her temple ending her torment as well as the Leviathans attempt to gain access.

Wasting no time lingering, Bau hustled away. He needed distance and fast. The commotion back in the room proved that the Leviathans were unhappy. He'd known his action would give away his presence. He would be hunted.

oOo

Hackett exited the elevator and strode through the Council Chamber, Coats falling in beside him. Up ahead he could see Kaidan waiting with his parents, serious faces all round. He'd already given both Kaidan and Terra a brief rundown of Bau's report. A shitload of ships…. It was more than they'd ever expected to face, and the rest of the infiltration team had failed to identify what was happening within those other buildings. They had to speed things up and get out there, fast.

His omnitool bleeped with an incoming message, and Hackett was almost reticent to open it - the last one had brought extremely bad news.

He felt the relief when he saw the sender.

**Package delivered. Condition: damaged.**

**Zaeed**

A little something to brighten a day which was quickly going to hell. He glanced at Coats, but the man was purposefully looking forward in order to maintain Hackett's privacy, so he tapped out a response.

**Expected some damage.**

**Let me know when and where and I'll fulfil my end of the bargain.**

**Steve**

"There's Ganpa!"

Rorie's excited voice echoed loudly around the quiet and orderly Chambers as she barrelled out of the elevator behind him, leaving behind Terra, Garrus and Wrex. Hackett immediately stopped in order to catch her in the hug she always wanted from him and offered in return.

"Hi, Uncle Matt," she smiled over at Coats.

"Hello, Cherub. You get bigger every time I see you."

"That's because I eat lots," she said seriously to Coats' amusement.

Then Kaidan's parents were there to take her, leading her back out to the Presidium, to distract her with playgrounds and ice-cream while the rest of them planned their next moves in order to keep her safe; to keep them all safe.

Hackett watched Terra's eyes following her daughter's departure, Kaidan doing the same as he joined her, his fingers lacing with hers.

Rorie's angelic face was smiling beautifully while she waved at them all as the doors closed.

Then she was gone, and they all stood there for a few seconds longer, Rorie's absence ringing louder than her voice had. Terra turned, with a look to Kaidan first, then to Hackett.

She didn't need to say anything. Hackett knew: the sooner they got this done, the sooner they could get back to that little girl.

Without a word, he turned in place and resumed his purposeful stride towards the waiting Council. The frame-work had been put in place. Now it was time to act on it. They were going to Parnack.

**oOo**


	31. Doubt is the Beginning of Wisdom

Within the ocean's frigid, dark embrace, the Leviathans remained as still as stone, watching. Their tools on Parnack were searching – for one or many was unknown.

 _"It is not coincidence they are there,"_ warned the Second.

 _"We have likely lost our advantage of surprise,"_ agreed the Third.

 _"They have lost_ **theirs** _,"_ stated the First. _"We know they are coming."_

_"They will not be crippled as we expected - the krogan have failed to bring war to the Citadel races."_

_"Shepard's influence?"_ wondered the Second.

_"Underestimating her is dangerous. We forget she defeated the Reapers."_

The First let his brethren know his contempt at their words, sending a great weight pressing down on their minds which pained them before it lifted. " _Only because_ **we** _allowed her to leave our control. Our armies are stronger. Our minds are stronger. Let them come, and we will show them our might."_

oOo

"You're walking away from your duty," argued Teryck as he followed Garrus' fast pace along the Presidium.

Garrus refrained from huffing - Councillor Sparatus had said the same damned thing when he'd told the Council he was going with Shepard. "I'll be back."

"Will you? That's not guaranteed."

Arriving at the cabs, Garrus finally addressed his father. "No, it's not," he conceded.

"I understand that you're probably craving some action after being cooped up in an office for a while, but Parnack isn't the place to get it out of your system."

"I'm not doing this for me. My friends are headed into a tough fight, and my _duty_ is to be there watching their backs. It's the least I can do for Shepard."

He was about to get into the vehicle when his father stopped him.

"Just… watch your _own_ back, too," Teryck pleaded. "You know, to- to get back to your responsibilities here," he added quickly. "As Executor."

Garrus stared back at his father, seeing through the gruff tone. Shepard's words came back to haunt him, and inhaling deeply for courage, he decided to go for it. He reached out and clapped his hands on his father's shoulders, stepping closer and to the side so their chests were side by side. Teryck tensed at first, then raised his own hands to reciprocate the gesture, much to Garrus' surprise.

"I know I don't show it….but I'm incredibly proud of you, son."

Garrus was left gawping at first. "You- I- uh… Thanks. … That means a lot," he admitted at last.

Then they were stepping back, and Garrus climbed into the cab with a final respectful nod to his father. Driving away, he could only shake his head. "Damned if that didn't work," he breathed out, then smiled to himself. "Thanks, Shepard."

oOo

Kaidan stood at the window of their apartment, looking out at the traffic. People were going about their business with no other care other than what they'd be having for dinner or where to go drinking tonight. There was a tiny part of him that resented and envied them their ignorance. They were unfair thoughts. Those people would have their own troubles – separation, illness, death – just the same. The only difference was that he and Terra had taken on responsibility for more than just their own lives and those of their loved ones; they'd taken on the whole galaxy's. Seemed crazy when he thought about it like that.

The footage from Parnack kept popping tauntingly into his head. The screaming…. It was an awful way to die, and for the turian, a horrendous thing to have to endure. _I will know your mind._

"- round the garden, like a teddy bear…."

Terra's melodic voice brought him back to the apartment, and he could hear Rorie giggling already. With a smile he turned his back on the Citadel, jogged over to the stairs and took them two at a time.

"One step…"

The giggling turned to a full-out hearty chuckle, and Kaidan's morose thoughts were replaced with nothing but warmth at the sight of his wife and daughter cuddled together one of the landing's sofa's, Terra's fingertip in mid-walk up Rorie's arm.

"Two steps…"

Rorie was now laughing hysterically like her mother's fingers were already at the tickling stage, and Kaidan could only watch with his own laughter matching Terra's.

"Tickly under there!"

Rorie was wiggling and screaming out her delight, still loving the simple rhyme and its tickling gestures as much at nearly-four years old as she did at two. "Again!" she rushed out once she could take a breath.

Then the door's chime signalled Hackett had arrived, and the laughter fell away from Terra and Kaidan as Rorie rushed to answer it. Their eyes met. Her father's presence meant the fleets were nearly assembled. Time was up. Kaidan offered out his hand to Terra, and she took it with a sad smile. They descended the stairs together, never ready to make their goodbyes to a certain little girl who was the light in their lives.

oOo

Though still docked, the _Normandy_ was a hive of activity again, helping a little to dispel Shepard's lingering thoughts of a tearful Rorie as they'd said farewell. She had to be Admiral Shepard now. She took the datapad handed to her by Traynor, running her eye over the contents: a standard report confirming food stocks and re-fuelling were completed. It merely needed to be authorised before it was sent to Alliance HQ, but she appreciated the small mundane tasks that distracted her, even for a tiny space of time.

"Admiral Hackett is requesting to speak with you, Ma'am," Traynor notified her, and Shepard finished with the datapad and passed it back.

"Thanks Traynor."

Kaidan was already in the war-room, in discussion with Wrex who had chosen to travel with them, and Shepard gestured at the flashing com-link. He joined her as the image of her father shimmered into view.

" _Bau just sent another message_ ," Hackett informed them. " _He located Tagarin, the turian taken by the yahg. Ensured she couldn't be used by the Leviathans._ "

Her brows raised at his words. "You mean he killed her."

" _I doubt he had a choice_ ," reasoned Hackett. " _You saw the state she was in. They're alone on a hostile planet_."

"Bau's in trouble," said Kaidan. "They'll know he's there now."

"He needs a rescue," murmured Shepard, knowing as well as the rest of them that the chances of him surviving long enough for them to get to him were slim.

"It would be nice to know how he managed to remain undiscovered where the others failed," frowned Kaidan.

That bothered Shepard too. Why had the last team failed so completely, asides from Bau? She'd seen the personnel record for Choi. He was a veteran with an impressive resume in infiltration spanning over a decade. His death left a widow and three fatherless children - and he wouldn't have been there if she hadn't been distracted with Lawson's personal attack on her family. Another uncomfortable reality to burden her soul. And what chance did she and her people have down there if a team as capable as Bau's didn't survive?

" _From what I can gather, Bau was apart from the rest; working on getting that intel on the underground bunker, while the others worked above ground. Not that it should have made much difference. They were all equipped with tactical cloaks_."

It was at that moment Shepard had an epiphany, her hand grasping Kaidan's arm for his attention as a memory jumped out at her. "On Normandy, after we returned from Sur'Kesh, Javik had seen Kasumi even though she was cloaked." There weren't many species with the same ocular construct as the yahg. The batarians only had two pairs of eyes and no obvious benefit that she was aware of. Then there was Javik. He also had two pairs, but each had a dual pupil….

Kaidan was quick to follow her thought. "You think the yahg see things in a different way. The infiltration team's cloaks were ineffective."

" _It would explain how they all got caught_ ," pondered Hackett. " _I'll relay that to the others_."

It was a reminder of how even a small piece of information could save lives – including theirs.

Hackett gave a curt nod to someone off-screen. " _We're ready to move out. See you at the rendezvous point_."

With Hackett gone, Kaidan and Terra strolled back to the central console where Wrex was liaising with both the quarians and elcor, who were providing the transportation for the krogan and kakliosaurs, respectively.

"I can't believe that was all it took to bring down our best." Kaidan murmured, with a guilty relief that Terra hadn't found out the hard way that her cloak was useless with the yahg, like those with Bau had. "It'll be worth talking with Javik. Find out if there's anything else that gives him an advantage."

"I'll call him once we're airborne," Shepard agreed. Javik was back with Liara, whose ship was also joining them. "Altair, get us underway."

" _Aye, aye, Ma'am."_

 _"Shepard,"_ added Joker. _"Got a call from Feron for you. Sending it through."_

This time Shepard headed back to the comm area alone.

" _Shepard, we've got a big problem_ ," rushed out Feron as soon as she answered, continually looking over his shoulder, clearly worried about something happening behind him. " _The Justicar refuses to allow Liara to leave dock, and Aethyta's arguing with her_."

Feron didn't need to say any more. Shepard was running out of the war-room. "Altair, hold departure!" She was in the airlock by the time Altair could respond, and racing for the nearby bay where the _Avastus_ was docked. Feron was already opening the airlock for her by the time she neared it. He pointed her in the right direction and she could see Aethyta's biotics battling with Samara's, creating a crackling aura around them as the two forces opposed each other - the matriarchs evenly matched. Liara stood frantic on the periphery, torn over what to do about it, while Javik merely watched the events unfolding with interest.

"Please! Stop!" Liara was beseeching them, then caught sight of her. "Shepard!"

"What's going on?" She could feel the heat of their energy as she stopped beside Liara.

"I cannot allow Dr T'Soni to leave the Citadel," stated Samara, her voice eerily calm. "I have delayed in fulfilling my code only because we await the results from Dr Solus. That could come at any time. Dr T'Soni must be present when that happens."

"You don't own my girl, Samara," argued Aethyta. "And I'm fully prepared to bring a Justicar to heel to prove it."

"Please!" implored Liara. "I am not running! I just want to help Shepard!"

"I have made my position clear," stated Samara. "There will be no further discussion."

"Good," bit back Aethyta. "Take a good look, Samara. This is what a parent does: protecting their child, not hunting them."

"Stop this now. Both of you," demanded Shepard, pushing forward into the biotic maelstrom, her skin stinging. She had to work to force the words from her mouth. "I agree that Liara should remain here."

That made Aethyta falter and Samara took the advantage, knocking her back. Shepard was instantly left standing in the calm eye of the storm, two matriarchs alight with biotics on either side of her. Samara was stalking forward, and Shepard moved in front of Aethyta. "Enough."

"The code is clear. She seeks to prevent me from fulfilling-"

"I don't give a damn about your code, Samara! She's a mother- _father,_ " she corrected, "protecting her child. Killing her for that is not justice."

"I am not currently a threat to her child."

"That depends on what side you're sitting on, Samara. And _I'm_ not a threat to you, but I _am_ standing in your way. Are you going to kill _me_ for that?"

It was then that Kaidan, Garrus and Wrex ran in, armed, halting beside Javik and Feron, but clearly ready to defend her if needs be.

"Shepard…." Samara's voice softened, her biotics receding. "No, I am not."

"Liara will stay here-"

"But Shepard-!" Liara started to protest.

"I truly appreciate that you want to be there for us, but we've got a lot of back up, and you have your own fight to deal with."

"Well, that's true," muttered Aethyta, glaring at Samara.

"And I don't mean a physical one," she added pointedly at Aethyta before turning her attention back to Liara. "There's no need to deny Samara. The sooner Dr Solus can deal with this, the better."

"Yes," Liara whispered. "Do not worry about me. I will remain."

Shepard looked at Aethyta, who surrendered.

"I'll behave."

"I doubt that," grumbled Javik.

Moving away from the matriarchs, Shepard hugged Liara. "Narin will do this, I know it."

"Thank you, Shepard, and take care out there."

Satisfied her friend was safe, Shepard went to leave.

"Admiral, if Liara has no need of me, I would ask to accompany you again," said Javik.

"I have no objection, Javik," assured Liara.

"You're always welcome," nodded Shepard. "In fact, your presence could be vital. I'll explain once we're in the air."

"Might I speak with you before you leave, Shepard?" asked Samara.

"We'll wait for you outside," said Kaidan.

The two of them were left alone, Aethyta, Liara and Feron disappearing deeper into the ship.

Samara paced with a weight on her shoulders. "I am conflicted, Shepard. For so long my code was absolute. Now… If this…disorder can be cured…. The code states an ardat-yakshi can only be offered seclusion or death. Now there is contradiction. It cannot be just to follow that rule if treatment means they are no longer a threat."

"Everything changes - evolves. Cultures, religions, technology, medicine. Rules. People. So should your code."

"There is no precedent for that. The code has remained unchanged since its founding."

"Then its time."

Standing still, Samara's head bowed. "I have let my daughters down, Shepard. I accepted their fates without question. I did not fight for them."

"It's not too late for Falere. But from the fact you didn't take Liara in straight away, I suspect you already know that."

"I hold on to the chance of a cure, Shepard," nodded Samara. "Hope where there was nothing. It is a powerful thing. It challenges codes."

"It's love that's challenging it, Samara. Your love for Falere."

Samara frowned. "As a Justicar, my feelings are irrelevant. There is only the code."

"She's your daughter. You're not an empty vessel, like the Reapers, just some mechanical 'thing' following its programming. I don't understand a code that allows no element of feeling. Nor could I follow one that doesn't allow for exceptions. And in life, there are _always_ exceptions." Shepard smiled. "I have a biotic daughter who's the first human not to need implants to control her gift, not to mention the unique spores inside her. Evolution."

Samara was silent for a moment, and though her brow was still furrowed, she sent Shepard an appreciative look. "Excuse me. I have much to think on. May the Goddess be with you."

Leaving Samara to her meditation, Shepard left the ship.

"Will Liara be alright with Samara?" queried Garrus when she joined them.

"She'll be fine," Shepard said with certainty.

"You had us worried," said Kaidan. "I'd be really happy if you stopped standing between Justicars and their targets."

"I'll do my best," she grinned.

"I wasn't worried. Just disappointed," commented Wrex. "I've never battled a Justicar."

"Krogan," tutted Garrus. "Never happy unless they're shooting someone."

"Shepard."

They all turned to see Aethyta exiting the ship and crossing to her.

"I nearly forgot something, babe." She instantly grabbed Shepard's face with two hands and gave her a full-on kiss. When Aethyta released her, Shepard wasn't the only one looking stunned. Then with a wink she was disappearing back through the airlock.

"Looks like you, uh, made quite an impression on Aethyta," observed Kaidan, struggling to keep the grin off his face at his wife's uncharacteristically red face.

Garrus immediately began laughing. "Shepard! You sly thing!"

She cleared her throat. "Don't know what you're all talking about. I am officially wiping that incident from my mind," Shepard retorted, marching back towards the _Normandy_.

"Don't worry about it, honey," Kaidan soothed. "We've all been at the mercy of Aethyta's unique brand of attention. I promise I'll be ready to react next time."

"Next time?" frowned Shepard.

"There will be one," warned Javik. "That asari is persistent. A menace to all of society," he growled. " _She_ should be placed in a monastery."

"Beginning to agree with you," muttered Shepard.

"Watch out Javik. Shepard likes them older than her," ribbed Garrus.

"There are a lot of krogan on Tuchanka who want her," grinned Wrex.

"Oh my God," groaned Shepard.

"So not just a krogan whisperer then; a krogan _seducer_ ," Garrus continued to tease.

"That's it," snapped Shepard. "The next person to speak again is off my ship. Got it?"

Kaidan and Garrus, still chuckling, both slung her a saluting affirmative. Wrex just did his slow deep rumbling laugh.

Javik looked between them all, shaking his head. "Primitives."

oOo

oOo

They were several hours into their journey - one ship in an armada that was headed to Parnack. They made up almost half of the races ships, the rest keeping watch over the Citadel or the home-worlds should the Leviathans plan another attack.

Kaidan's gut said that the Leviathans had placed all their confidence in the yahg, though. It felt right to be putting a large part of their resources there. He'd just checked in with Rorie and his parents, feeling a bit like a spare wheel at the moment. Terra hadn't rested since stepping aboard, her head down with Edi and Javik as they worked on a way to alter the frequency of her cloak in order to fool Javik's eyes. No luck so far if Terra's frustrated face was anything to go by.

He wasn't the only one feeling useless. James, Wrex and Jack prowled the ship as restlessly as he did, and he was thankful they didn't also have Grunt to add to it. The younger krogan had been assigned to keep order amongst the quarian flotilla carrying the hordes of krogan all itching to get in the fight. Kaidan guessed that given a task, Grunt was no less antsy but more focused, and Wrex clearly had no inclination to deal with anymore in-squabbling.

So now Kaidan was in the shuttle bay, letting loose on the punch bag. Each hit strained his rib cage, but he kept going because he needed to know he wouldn't end up being a liability to Terra. Chakwas had yet to deem him fight for active duty, but asides from the dull ache across his chest, his breathing remained even, and he felt good as his muscles responded and the tension lessened. That was good, because nothing was going to stop him from standing beside his wife.

oOo

The cockpit was silent, and Joker was sitting in the co-pilot's seat, fully involved in the console in front of him.

Altair had been continually glancing over at him for the last half hour. "Problem, Altair?" he muttered, eyes still on his screen, fingers not slowing as they worked over the keypad.

"Um… well…. I'm ready to tell you..." She swallowed nervously. "Before, you asked about that…thing that happened? A long time ago?"

That got his attention.

She chewed the inside of her mouth, then met his eyes. "I was looking after my younger brother, Joe, while my mother was sleeping - we didn't have a father- well, of course we _did_ , but we didn't know him - and… he, _Joe_ , fell into the pond. He couldn't swim; he was only three. And I froze. I- I didn't know what to do. I couldn't swim, either. Still can't. Anyway, I finally ran inside the house to get my mother, but she took so long to wake… By the time I got her to come outside... it was too late."

"Shit. Sorry, Altair." Joker winced at what was a woefully inept thing to say.

Altair wiped away the tears that had fallen, and checked the screens in front of her before continuing. "My mother, she…blamed me for it."

"How old were you?"

"Six."

"What?" Joker was appalled. "You can't be held responsible for that! What was your mother doing asleep in the first place?"

"She was a heavy drinker-"

"Well, there you go then!" spluttered Joker. His face fell into a deeper frown. "What did she say to you to make you so scared of failing?"

"How could I fly a ship when I couldn't even rescue my own drowning brother? That the minute things go wrong, I'd be just as pointless, and I'd kill everyone whose lives were depending on me. She messages me every week to remind me of that. My mother hates me."

Joker shook his head at the thought that horrendous people didn't always need a gun to damage people's lives. "Sounds like she hates _herself_. It's just easier to place the blame on _you_ than to face the truth." He reached out to place his hand on hers. "Do yourself a favour and don't open any more of those messages. In fact, return them to sender. Edi can let you know if the content changes after that. No one needs poison like that in their lives. _We_ know the truth. You were too young to be able to deal with a situation like that, and now you can. You proved that over Sur'Kesh."

"Yeah. I did," she smiled gratefully, blinking back the fresh tears. She took a deep breath, like a weight had lifted. "I got you a gift."

Releasing her hand like she'd just proposed, Joker was off-footed. "A gift?"

"To say thank you. For getting me through Sur'Kesh."

"We've been over that: that's what I'm here for - to stop you crashing. You don't need to give me anything."

"Too late now. I think you'll like it."

Intrigued, Joker couldn't resist. "What is it?"

Grinning, Altair pulled a cap from her pocket and displayed it to him, and Joker was struck dumb. It had the image of a playing card embroidered on its front, the character adorning it, of course, a joker. At the back, above the adjustable strap was the word 'ACE'.

Altair's face dropped. "You don't like it," she stated sadly.

"No! I mean, yes! I like it. I… I love it. It… it's really great." Joker took it from her, the happiness returning to Altair, and he held the cap reverently in his hands. It was a one-off, like the one he'd had made for Rorie, and he felt truly warmed by it. "Thanks…Robbie."

"You're welcome, but it doesn't come close to what you did for me." She rose from her seat and stretched across the gap.

At the movement, Joker looked up from the cap, and instead of the cheek Altair had been aiming for, her kiss landed on his lips. They both pulled back, flustered, and Altair quickly retreated to her seat. Joker coughed to cover his horrified embarrassment, telling himself it was just an accident, then distracting himself by removing his current cap to place the new one on. Perfect fit. "How's it look?" he forced out.

"Very handsome," smiled Altair, her gaze lingering too long on his face.

Oh shit! "I, uh…need a drink. Want one?"

"Thanks."

Joker swiftly moved away, running his hand over his face as he went. Shit, shit, shit. The last thing he wanted was a besotted serviceman making doe eyes at him all shift.

By the time he'd made his way to the kitchen, he was wondering how the hell he was supposed to deal with it. Shepard must have tons of experience with this sort of thing, only he could picture her trying to hide her smirk already. There was Kaidan…. No, the same smirk appeared in his mind. Cortez? Nah, smirk still there. Vega? What the hell was he thinking!? Damn, he was getting desperate! He could feel a stomach-churning panic grip him. He had to go back up there and face her! Suddenly the bridge he loved had turned into a place of an impending awkward social situation of the kind most people encountered in their teens.

He heard the elevator open and quickly straightened, trying to look as normal as possible while busying himself with making coffee. When Edi rounded the corner he sagged in relief.

"Hey, Edi. Don't fancy going rogue again and dealing with the trainee pilot for me, do you?"

"'Going rogue' on Luna was not a conscious choice. And you do not mean that, Jeff."

"Are you so sure?" he challenged.

Standing on the other side of the counter, Edi studied him for a moment. "Altair is considered attractive."

Joker gave her a look like she'd just announced she was changing her look to that of a geth. "I suppose."

"She likes you."

He felt his cheeks flush. Of course Edi would have 'seen' that. "I suppose."

"You and she share a love of flying."

"Okay, this is going somewhere strange."

"You should pursue a relationship with her."

Joker fish-mouthed. "What!? Have the Leviathans taken over your brain or something!?"

"That is not currently known to be possible, and were it so, this conversation would have no tactical point."

"It has no point, period!" gaped Joker.

"I want you to be happy, Jeff."

"I am happy! Or was. It's been really weird lately without you up there beside me. And I'm most definitely not interested in Altair. Why would I be when I have you?"

There was now a trace of a smile on Edi's face. "Thank you, Jeff."

"You're welcome. Crisis over?"

"Yes. No."

"Uh oh."

"You have a life expectancy. All of those I call family have the same. I do not. I will be alone."

That knocked Joker off-balance, his heart sinking at her thoughts. "Well…" He searched for something to help her. "There's Liara. She'll be around for a while, and Rorie will grow up, maybe have a kid or two of her own. I don't think you should worry about that. I mean... I'm not saying it won't be hard for you to deal with...but we all experience it sooner or later, and...you're strong, Edi. But you won't ever be alone. The people will change, but you'll be a constant thread, connecting us all."

"I will miss you, Jeff."

"Thanks, Edi. Can we get out of morbidsville now?"

"Affirmative."

"Seriously, though, can't you blag a system error or something and accidentally maim Altair? Just something small. Get her in medbay so we can get back to normal."

"That is evil, Jeff, not to mention against my principles."

"Edi!" he whined. "I can't deal with girly infatuations! This is me! Damn it, I should give back the cap." He ran his fingers over it, reluctant to let it go.

"I think you should keep it," declared Edi. "It was earned. As for Serviceman Altair: assert your authority as her commanding officer, and recite Alliance regulations."

"Does that stand up anymore with Shepard and Kaidan walking around all loved up and married?"

"They are Spectres. You are not."

"Good point. Loophole closed." He sighed in relief. "Knew I could count on you, Edi."

"Always," she smiled.

oOo

They were closing in on Parnack, though tentatively. It was widely agreed that the last thing any of them wanted was a direct confrontation with the yahg, yet they couldn't sit back and wait for those ships to take to the sky with whatever they'd achieved with that salarian data, either. So here they were, to see the state of play, and react accordingly – a series of plans ready for implementation should it be necessary.

Their objective was to release the yahg from Leviathan control, preferably with small covert teams to accomplish that with the least fuss, because they had to look long-term: once the Leviathans had been dealt with, the rest of the galaxy would be left with the consequences of setting boots down on the yahg home-world and bringing a war. But they were prepared for just that, because since when had anything gone the way they wanted it to?

Kaidan and Shepard had moved to the cockpit to watch the horizon of various species' ships growing as _Normandy_ approached. Human, turian, asari, salarian, quarian, geth and rachni. They were an impressive sight. The elcor and volus ships trailed at the back, not here for combat, but to carry vital resources. Her father's ship, the newly-commissioned cruiser, _SSV London_ , would be at the head of it all.

"Hackett for you," Joker spoke over his shoulder as they weaved through the mass of ships, heading to that frontline.

"I'll take it here."

" _Do you have a visual of Parnack yet?_ "

Shepard noted the grave tone in her father's voice. "Almost…" her voice trailed off as the view of space over Parnack came into view.

"What the…!" Joker was running his hands over the console. "Our scanners are picking up nothing!"

Despite their screens registering only their allies and the planet beyond, Shepard could see through the window that it was awash with a stunning number of ships unlike any they'd seen before.

"They have stealth capabilities," murmured Kaidan.

There was more to what they were facing than that. Unlike their own ships of whites and light greys, the yahgs vessels were black, only visible because they were outlined by the light of their planet behind them. Once those ships moved away from out of the planet's illumination and into the darkness of space, even a visual would be extremely difficult. Shepard assumed that seeing _each other_ wasn't a problem for the yahg themselves.

"Shit," breathed out Joker.

"Ditto that," rasped Altair. "Wanna take the helm, Sir?"

Joker looked at Shepard, who nodded without taking her eyes off the sight before them, and he took back his seat with no sarcastic comment ready to fall from his lips. Like her and Kaidan, he was very focused.

" _Looks like we're doing this the hard way,"_ announced Hackett, grimly.

There would be no chance of avoiding a fight. It would start up here. The yahg were waiting for them across the large expanse of black void between them.

**oOo**


	32. Necessity is the Mother of Invention

Hackett surveyed the scene.

The yahg ships appeared as little more than shadows, only they were far from phantasms. Hackett had noted that the yahg ships all appeared to be exactly the same in size and shape. Slightly larger than their frigates, he suspected that if they were going to invest in one type of vessel, a well-armed frigate would be the one to go for, especially if you couldn't be seen: they'd be fast, and when off-radar and as black as the space around them they would be extremely difficult to track with the eye at speed.

But that wasn't all he had to worry about. To maintain control over the yahg all the way up here, the Leviathans would have to use the artifacts. How many were there? Bau had seen several being loaded into ships, so there was more than one. One for each ship? A mere handful? Either way, the pulses they could emit were lethal out here.

His fleets and their allies were potentially hugely vulnerable, and the lack of radar detection had them on the back-foot, and it wasn't a place he liked being.

It was difficult not to feel disturbed at the sight of what the yahg had accomplished, but that wasn't a state of being he dwelled in. He was Admiral Hackett, and this was what he excelled at. He had taken his knowledge and experience on the ground and transferred them to commanding his fleets.

"Admiral, the forces are ready."

Hackett had already assessed the situation, relayed his solution to his counterparts, and the fleets had spread out in response.

"Lima: advance," he ordered.

Almost immediately the geth cruisers under Lima designation began to move, a selection of the races frigates falling in behind them. Hackett imperceptibly held his breath. The next few moments would determine whether this battle would fail before it had begun.

Dr Cole and her team had accomplished adapting the geths program, created in response to the quarians viral attack which they'd replicated from the Crucible itself, but this would be the first test of the Pulse Protection Program's effectiveness against the Leviathans.

It was designed like a lightning conductor, drawing any pulse towards it in its entirety, then dispersing it around the hull of the ship towards a single ineffectual point. Only it was a double-edged sword. The program had a major drawback, one that, given more time, they might well have been able to fix: the PPP interfered with their ships shielding. It was one or the other. They could be protected from the pulses, but not heavy fire. Though installed in every ship, it had been decided it would only be implemented when absolutely necessary.

As Lima force approached firing range, those around Hackett also stood still and silent. The geth cruisers had the PPP online, while the frigates had their shields.

Instantly, a rushing ripple of energy emanated from the fore-most group of still-stationary yahg ships. As it got to the geth cruisers, positioned at intervals, the energy suddenly funnelled into them. The cruisers looked like they were electrified as the pulse sparked over their hulls, but they were still functioning. It had worked. The pulse had never had a chance to get near the frigates the cruisers were there to protect.

There was a second to enjoy the relief Hackett could hear amongst his crew. Now they had a real chance.

The frigates edged out from the cruisers to launch their attacks, the yahg ships now also moving into action and consequently appearing to vanish into the darkness.

"Dreadnoughts: light them up," ordered Hackett.

Without defined targets, Hackett had ordered them into positions that, when they fired straight ahead, would create a crisscross of firepower, like a net. Just a few hits would be enough to frame the 'invisible' ships.

"Frigates: fire at will, but watch those pulses. Delta and Echo forces: prepare to engage."

They watched as the battle truly began, flashes of lethal energy streaking to and fro. The yahg's firepower seemed on par with theirs, their shields no stronger, and as soon as the dreadnoughts fire struck home and the resulting sparks and fire highlighted a yahg ship's position, the frigates were there to concentrate fire. More pulses swarmed through the darkness, but the frigates were ready to swing back behind their cruiser's protection. Those cruisers were taking hits from the yahgs gunfire, their life-span limited without shields, but other geth cruisers were waiting in the wings to replace them. Those manning the doomed cruisers were only basic geth constructions with no 'mind' other than their low-level programming. No organic life, or important geth minds would be at risk.

"The Normandy's clear, Sir."

Hackett merely nodded in acknowledgement, his face impassive, long used to dealing with that worm of concern which squirmed in his guts at the thought of his daughter entering another dangerous situation. Suppressing thoughts that would threaten to distract him, there was only the battlefield in front of him.

oOo

"Approaching atmosphere," announced Joker, following protocol despite the fact that Shepard could see that for herself as she stood behind him.

Shepard couldn't take her eyes off Parnack. Not that she could see past the thick cloud, but she was waiting for that moment when they pushed through it and exited to the view below. She had some idea of what to expect from Bau's report but the first sight of a new planet was something that excited her as much as it unsettled her.

A presence behind her, accompanied by the wonderfully familiar masculine scent, told her it was Kaidan. His armour clinked against hers as he stood close, but they remained silent as they broke through the grey.

There it was. Parnack. The base was a ways from here. They'd cover that in the shuttle, while Joker and Altair kept watch overhead to provide a birds-eye view to assist the ground forces. She saw the lush but autumn-coloured jungles, the barren wastes, and terrain of stone shards, and it amazed her how the landscape could change within such a small radius. Everything was bleak though, like the colour had been drained from it. A world in sepia and greys. Even the skies reflected the surface, as the rain-filled clouds threatened to send a deluge.

"Closing on our rendezvous site in ten."

That was where the ground forces were, ready to cross the harsh land and close in on the yahg base.

"We'd best get on that shuttle," prompted Kaidan.

Shepard gave a single nod. "Take care, you two," she ordered.

"Hey, don't worry about _us_ ," flung back Joker, " _you're_ heading into the home of Leviathan-fuelled, angry freaking giants."

"Yeah, uh, could have done without the reality check, Joker," Kaidan huffed.

"You really need to work on the uplifting speeches," joked Shepard.

"Actually, I've been told I do a great job at that," disputed Joker. "Right, Altair?"

She gave him a semi-salute, her eyes constantly checking the screens in front of her like she was afraid to look away else something would happen. "Commander Moreau is truly inspirational, Ma'am. I'm a better pilot because of him."

Shepard couldn't help the smile, her hand squeezing Joker's shoulder. "I'm pleased to hear that, Altair. Alright, we'll be back before you know it."

"You'd better be," warned Joker, seriously.

"Oh, and I like the cap," Shepard called back as she walked with Kaidan down the aisle towards the CIC.

" _Altair gave it to me. For being totally me_ ," Joker answered over the comm, with deliberate smugness.

With raised brows at Kaidan, Shepard joined him in the elevator.

"Looks like they're finally hitting it off," observed Kaidan. Then the doors closed and he turned to look directly at her. "Have you checked your LDF's functional?"

Shepard looked down at the omnitool at her wrist in confusion. "No..."

"Then let _me_." He'd already started up his omnitool and was running it over her tool, studying the screen intently as he looked for anything to indicate it could fail.

It made Terra's heart stammer in her chest. He was afraid for her. She placed her hand on his cheek so he'd look at her, and when he did she kissed him gently. "The field is fine, Kaidan."

He exhaled in response, the worry creasing his forehead as he rested it against hers. "Please be careful down there."

"That works both ways," she whispered back. "You need to focus on you and your team down there. You can't be distracted by me."

"Could you say the same?" he challenged.

She didn't need to answer; it was in her eyes and she knew he'd seen it. They separated as the doors slid aside, and together they stepped into the shuttle bay. Shepard pushed every doubt down deep. Her face would show no trace of the fear that swam beneath her skin, and when she looked at Kaidan it was like he reflected her – there was only the soldier.

...

Grabbing up his helmet, his armour on and comfortable like an old friend, James could feel a certain pair of eyes on him. A surge of heat and pride went through him, and for a moment he forgot what they were heading into as he sauntered over to Jack with the thought that he hadn't even kissed her yet.

They'd spent the whole of his downtime on the Citadel talking. She'd slowly opened up to him bit by horrific bit about Pragia and after, and he understood precisely why she was so defensive. He was awed by her inner strength, and thankful for it. It may have made her angry, volatile even, but it had also protected the heart of her that was there if you just persevered. It was how she'd survived, and it had sheltered the girl who simply wanted to feel love and acceptance. In return he'd shared his own childhood – his father who liked to use his fists, and his uncle who had saved him from succumbing to that poisonous influence – and on to Fehl and that mind-messing decision that had nearly destroyed him. That's when their histories had brightened and their stories had one thing in common: Shepard. After that they'd partied it up in the clubs and casinos, just letting loose on the dance-floor now they'd shared the worst of it. Whether winning drinking contests or losing credits on the varren races, it didn't matter, because they'd had a blast.

Jack was propped against the workstation that had once been his, lazily attaching her pistol and shotgun to her... James looked Jack over with a frown.

"Do me a favour, Bella, and wear some armour. I'm sure Esteban has something that'll fit you."

"Don't need it. Some of us have the brains to get out of the way of incoming gunfire."

"Bullshit," interrupted Shepard as she passed by. "You just like to sweep them off their feet before they can fire."

"Same thing," shrugged Jack.

Then they were alone again and James stepped a little closer. "Bella, please. This isn't the Arena, and the enemy aren't mercs. It isn't just bullets you have to watch out for."

"I don't like to feel restricted," she admitted, some haunting memory flitting over her face before she buried it again. "Besides, I saw the same vid you did, remember? If it comes to a hand fight with those things, armour isn't going to make a fucking bit of difference."

James winced at the thought of it – of _her_ in yahg hands.

"Hey, Big Lug." She tossed a casual punch to his shoulder. "You know what they say, right? The bigger they are, the harder they fall." She let her biotics ripple over her with a self-assured smirk. "And I know how to make them fall."

"You certainly do," he murmured, mostly to himself, but Jack was stood staring back at him as she caught the true meaning behind his words.

"On the shuttle when you're ready," Shepard called out from where she stood at the shuttle's opening, as Cortez started the engine.

The rest of the group were strolling across the bay, all watching James and Jack with huge grins.

"Don't stop there," rumbled Wrex. "I'm interested to see if the human who's built like a krogan can also ru-."

" _Please_ don't say it," interrupted Garrus, jumping up into the shuttle. "Images. I always get images. It's not what I need in my head before a battle."

"What, turians don't rut?" Wrex sat down opposite him.

"And he said it," sighed Garrus. "No, Wrex, we don't. Because we're not animals. Turians…" he searched for the right word while the others all settled inside.

"Spar," Shepard helpfully provided, with a small grin.

Garrus sighed again with an added shake of his head. "Knew I said too much about that."

"Sounds… interesting," commented Kaidan.

"Oh, it is," continued Shepard. "Reach and flexibility are key, apparently."

"Okay, okay." Garrus surrendered to his laughing comrades, then shrugged. "You know what, that's as good a description as any."

"Wow... Romantic," joked James.

"Sounds like my kind of fun," Jack smirked, making James flush.

" _We're approaching drop-off,_ " informed Joker, breaking the light mood.

Shepard closed the shuttle door, nodding at Cortez, and he deftly turned the shuttle, positioning them at the bay's closed ramp. It slowly lowered and then they were moving forward, leaving the ship behind them.

"All clear, Normandy," announced Cortez.

" _Good luck. Normandy out._ "

"Attention," demanded Shepard, all professional now as she addressed them, leaving no room for question that she was expecting the same from them. "Our mission is to locate any artifacts and to destroy them in order to sever the Leviathans hold on the yahg. Spectre Bau reported that the only artifacts he'd seen in that underground hangar, aside from the one that had been placed in front of Tagarin, were all in the process of being loaded into ships. We also know that all of those ships have left the surface." They were fairly sure the Leviathans preferred to dwell in large oceans. This area of Parnack was void of any large water masses. That meant they couldn't be physically close enough to maintain their control. "It's likely that they need only one artifact to maintain control of that base, but that's a minimum number, and we have to locate it, or them."

"Still think it's a waste of time," Wrex stated. "Even if we succeed, the yahg won't thank you for it. Sooner or later we'll be facing them again."

"Later is fine with me, Wrex. At least then it'll be fair. They'll be of their own minds, and it'll be their own decision. I have no problem taking down someone who chooses to wage war."

"And I'll be with you, little sister."

"Holding you to that," she pointed out. "So," she continued, "that leaves the three buildings the infiltration team isolated. It seems the most likely place to find what we're looking for."

"I've got a visual on our ground forces," informed Cortez. It was followed by an impressed whistle. "Now that's something to see." The sides of the shuttle opened to give them an unobscured view.

Below them were hordes of krogan interspersed with makeshift pens that contained the kakliosaurs. In a separate encampment were the rachni, creating a very different picture from the rowdy, animated krogan. It amazed her that there wasn't any trouble from the krogan with the rachni so near. At the outskirts were the forces belonging to the Council races (the salarians placed as far from the krogan as was possible) - all markedly outnumbered by the krogan, who in turn were outnumbered by the rachni ten times over.

The shuttle lowered, Cortez searching somewhere to set down, and a krogan waved for their attention. Grunt. He yelled at those around him and they moved aside, creating a landing zone.

The engine still running, Wrex exited the shuttle, followed by Shepard and Kaidan, who both involuntarily lifted their hands to their noses as the smell from the nearby kakliosaur pen hit them.

"Battle-master," greeted Grunt.

"Looks like things are all set down here."

"There were a few who wanted to fight with the rachni over there, _and_ the salarians, but I knocked them senseless and stuck them at the rear as an example."

Shepard guessed being ordered to the back of the force and out of the worst of the fighting was a krogan's worst nightmare - enough to make the rest fall in line - and from what she'd seen from above, it was working.

Wrex looked about him, impressed. "Hm. Good job. Better watch myself. You'll be contending for clan chief next."

Grunt shrugged it off. "I'll wait until you're too old to defend yourself from another contender. Out of respect for Shepard. She likes you."

Growling, his face wrinkling in scorn, Wrex opened his mouth to respond, only for Coats to interrupt.

"Shepard," called out Coats, pushing through the bodies. "Alenko. We're ready to implement things, just as we planned."

Shepard hated that plan. Much like on her first visit to Virmire, it involved sending people right at the yahg as a distraction for her and her team to enter the base relatively unhindered. Those on the frontlines would be krogan platoons, with rachni support. "They'll be annihilated."

"The krogan and rachni are our best bet to hold out longer with less numbers on the ground," reasoned Coats.

She'd heard that argument the first time, but it sat no better inside her. Yes, it was preferable to place the bare minimum of personnel at risk on that battlefield, but it felt like they were just using the krogan and rachni as nothing but fodder.

"This is what the krogan do, little sister," said Wrex, raising his arms into the air to gesture around him.

"Fight themselves into extinction?" she parried.

" _Someone_ has to be on those frontlines," Kaidan said, gently.

Wrex nodded. "And the krogan _want_ their place there." He turned to the pen behind him, sighing contentedly at the sight. "Can you imagine it, Shepard? Riding into battle on the backs of these beasts, just like our ancestors."

"We also have tomkahs," added Grunt, eyeing the animals in distaste, clearly not as enamoured with them as Wrex.

The krogan chief grunted in response. "Youngsters. They have no respect for the old ways."

"The old ways have me storming through piles of animal shit before I get to the enemy," grumbled Grunt.

They all looked over at the kakliosaurs. It couldn't be argued: what the animals left behind was impressive.

"We'll let you go first," retorted Wrex, then turned to the others. "It'll be a hard fight, but one worthy of the krogan. Not sure what I feel about fighting alongside the rachni, but I'll adapt."

"Think you can keep the krogan focused on the yahg with their old enemy on the field?" worried Kaidan.

"The rachni are a foe we've beaten. The yahg aren't. Every krogan wants to prove themselves capable of bringing _them_ down, too. They'll be focused," stated Wrex.

"They have to be," added Coats. "We need the rachni. Their ability to tunnel beneath the yahg and come up behind their backs will be pivotal in keeping the fight going for as long as you need without heavy casualties."

Inhaling deeply, then wishing she hadn't, Shepard readied herself to return to the shuttle. She looked in the direction of the yahg base. Once the ground forces had cleared that slope which currently provided them with cover, the yahg would know they were there and the battle would begin. "Please keep yourselves safe." As soon as she said it, she knew how stupid it was.

"No fun in safe," Wrex replied.

Grunt thumped his fist into his other hand. "Let's go already."

"I'll be keeping an eye on the battle, Ter," assured Coats. "The moment it looks like it's turning bad, I'll send in the full force. We're in this together."

"With any luck, we'll find any artifacts and end this quickly," Kaidan said, hopefully.

"That would be good," sighed Shepard.

"Sounds boring," complained Grunt.

"Sounds unlikely," pointed out Wrex.

"I think I'm really over reality checks," muttered Kaidan as they headed back to the shuttle without Wrex.

Before Shepard could follow Kaidan inside, they heard shouts.

"Admiral!"

"Shepard!"

She paused to catch two familiar salarians making their way very bravely through the krogan, much of the jostling from the krogan clearly on purpose, but they seemed oblivious.

"Gardew and Cael," re-introduced Cael.

"We helped you on Sur'Kesh," reminded Gardew.

"And got to arrest Linron."

"That was a good day," Gardew chimed.

Shepard could only smile at the duo, her fondness for them winning over the situation. "As if I could ever forget. I would say it's nice to see you again, but considering where we are, it doesn't seem appropriate."

"Indeed," nodded Cael, seriously. "The yahg…." He shook his head in bewilderment.

"Is it true that standard cloaks don't work?" asked Gardew.

"Of course it's true!" exclaimed Cael, before Shepard could speak, and he nudged his friend. "I'm positive the Admiral isn't prone to fibbing about our enemies!"

"Except the yahg aren't our enemies in the true sense of the word. Leviathans…" Gardew sighed.

"Truly a pain in the galaxy's rear," agreed Cael.

"A pain in the galaxy's _mind_ would be more accurate."

"Well, I have to go, so, good luck out here," wished Shepard, trying to end the conversation.

Cael waved it off. "We're reserve only. Apparently, the krogan don't require us until it's desperate."

"Isn't it already desperate if we've gotten to this stage?" countered Gardew.

"Apparently, there are degrees of desperate."

"Stop talking, salarians!" snapped Javik from within the shuttle. "The Admiral needs to perform a task **_before_** the battle ends." He then slammed the shuttle door shut to make his point.

Though it was very true, Shepard winced on behalf of her prothean associate, and hushed, "I apologise. He's not people-trained."

"I am not **_idiot_** -trained," barked back Javik through the hull.

"But he does have very good hearing," she added, biting her lip to stop herself laughing. "Whatever you end up doing, I wish you well."

"It seems it's you that needs the luck, Admiral," said Gardew.

"Yes. Good luck," bid Cael.

Then Shepard quickly turned in time for Kaidan to pull open the hatch enough to let her on, amusement all over his face, while James was quietly chuckling.

Cortez expertly glided them up and over the heads of their allies, then skimmed the ground as they made their way across the changing landscape, only rising when it was absolutely necessary. He navigated through the strangely severe rock formations that protruded through the ground which signalled they were closing on their destination.

Shepard's hand fell beside her to grip Kaidan's, and he turned his in order to lace his fingers with hers. Despite that they weren't alone, he then lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand. It made her smile, and her eyes met his. She sent him her love and he returned it. Then the shuttle was slowing. They'd arrived. Their fingers released each other, sliding across skin to maintain contact until there was no choice to let go.

Guns were already primed by the time they stepped from the shuttle. Cortez had placed them in a shallow dip so he could stay out of sight until they needed him. Moving out and picking their way carefully through the rocky terrain until the base was in sight, they hunkered down and surveyed the area.

"We're in position," radioed Shepard.

" _Copy that,_ " returned Coats. " _Good luck._ "

Then they waited. It didn't take more than five minutes for the alarm to be raised. The number of yahg that suddenly gathered was frightening.

"See the difference in behaviour amongst them?" murmured Kaidan.

Shepard studied the yahg. It was like the krogan and rachni back at the encampment, only they were all one species. Many were obviously pumped, eager for the confrontation, but others stood stationary, faces blank. "They're not all under Leviathan control yet."

Kaidan nodded. "Must be new additions to the army. And I'd estimate they make up more than two thirds of the yahgs numbers."

"86%," provided Edi.

"The majority here are simply following their leader's orders."

An almighty roar rose up from the uncontrolled yahg, then they were moving forward towards the oncoming krogan who could now be heard off in the distance, roaring back. The yahgs land vehicles added to the bellows with their gruff rumbling engines. Shepard was reminded of a Mako, the way they seemed to be able to traverse the uneven ground with ease, but there were no signs of mass effect fields. These were a people who had been left untouched by the Reapers tech until just recently. Machinery was exactly that, devoid of the computer systems that the Council races’ own vehicles wouldn't be able to function without.

It wasn't long before the base was virtually deserted. Only a few lingered as guards, but Shepard had already assessed a way to get to those buildings without leaving cover too much. She led the way, flitting from one rock spear to the next until they were parallel to their targets. There was one problem though: a yahg on guard duty, patrolling this stretch they needed to cross.

"Shit. If he sees us he'll alert his pals; if we fire on him, _we'll_ alert his pals," moaned James.

"I'll have to take him out quietly."

"There's no cover between him and us, Lola. There's no way you can get to him without him spotting you."

"Biotics," Jack said simply.

"No," disputed Kaidan. "It's got to be quick and clean. A strike has to be guaranteed to kill instantly or he'll have time to raise the alarm."

Huffing in frustration, Jack sat unceremoniously on the ground. "What the fuck sort of fight is this? I don't do creeping about. This sucks."

"Patience, Jack," soothed Shepard, her gaze still on the yahg. "We have to take a risk. Time to find out if my new cloak frequency works on the yahg." She looked over at Javik, who gave her a silent nod. "Be ready. This could go bad." Then she activated her cloak. It wasn't so good at fooling standard eyes: she looked like a shimmering haze to the others – all except Javik.

"You are invisible to me," he confirmed.

Kaidan watched his wife stand up and walk silently forward, tension gathering across his shoulders, his hands tightening on his weapon, and the ripple of his biotics prickling beneath his skin, ready to burst through in an instant. The yahg, who was currently pacing away from her, would soon turn to retrace his steps, but Terra kept walking forward, not a hint of hesitation in her soundless stride as she chose to place her feet on the larger stones that littered the ground in order to avoid the crunching gravel. Kaidan held his breath as the yahg stopped, then spun. Terra stopped dead… Then the yahg was walking forward, looking around him, just as he'd done before, searching for intruders and not seeing the one right in front of him.

The whole group exhaled. The cloak was working.

"I take it back. That's fucking ballsy," breathed out Jack. "I'm getting one."

"A yahg?" teased James.

"A cloak, dumbass," she played along.

Shepard had only gone a few steps closer before staying in place, just waiting for the yahg to come to her. One more step…

In one swift flash of motion, Shepard leapt up, grabbed the yahg's chest-piece to yank him down, released her omniblade, and drove it hard into the gaping mouth and up into his brain. He crumpled to the ground like his bones had disintegrated. Her cloak fell away and she pulled the blade free.

"Yes!" hissed Jack, vibrant with excitement, then punching James' shoulder in order to release it.

"Ow! Do you mind if we leave it to the yahg to do the pummelling?" protested James. "At least then I can hit back."

He and Kaidan then went to drag the dead yahg to cover, while Shepard kicked the gravel about in order to conceal the trail of blood.

"As much as it pains me to say it," muttered Kaidan, "it would be a lot safer to finish this without the other guards on patrol."

"I agree," said Javik. "We do not know what we will find inside. Gunfire could well be necessary. We should continue around the perimeter and remove all threat of detection."

Shepard couldn't deny the sense in that.

" _We're about to engage the enemy,"_ advised Coats.

The atmosphere suddenly felt tenser, like the damp air had become charged with electricity, threatening them all with a lightning strike. The real battle was about to begin.

oOo

Once Wrex had given his command to attack, there was no stopping his brethren. They thundered up the hill to cross the wasteland, fuelled by the sight of their enemies doing the same.

Sat atop his kakliosaur, Wrex felt a surge of pride as the beast stampeded forward with the rest. It trampled one of his people, but Wrex couldn't care less about a krogan too stupid to move out of the way. He was only interested in what was coming towards him, getting larger with very second.

Releasing a heavy weapon from his back, Wrex aimed at one of the tank-like vehicles and fired. The rocket zoomed across the rapidly diminishing expanse between them and hit its target. The vehicle was tossed backwards as the rocket pierced the metal and exploded at the same time. It tumbled at speed into the foot-soldiers behind, taking them out in the process and setting others ablaze, who dropped and rolled.

A cheer radiated through the charging krogan. It was the first strike, and it was a good one. Others followed his example, creating as much chaos from a distance as they could. Then the space was gone, and the two opposing groups clashed into each other with bone-crunching force. Kakliosaurs walked over the tanks with ease, crushing the roofs and those inside. Wrex saw a couple go down as the yahg returned the heavy fire, but the others kept going - not because they were ferocious but because they were scared and doing what they did naturally: run. Only the odd tug on the reins was required to alter the beasts' direction.

A yahg was standing in front of him firing, the shots pinging off Wrex’s shields or stinging his animal's thick hide. In response his beast lowered its head, the horns leading its path, skewering the yahg while it continued its run. When its huge head lifted again, Wrex grinned at the yahg still there. One shotgun round to the face and another yahg was down.

To his left, Wrex saw several of his people being yanked apart by groups of yahg, and he steered towards them, stomping both yahg and those krogan who were beyond help. Elsewhere, he could see it was taking an inordinate amount of shots to bring down even a single yahg, and he realised that many of the krogan who had headed the fight were either dead or so wounded they were most certainly on their secondary systems, entering into a blood rage as a result.

He fired his shotgun at every opportunity. The casualties didn't matter. Only the fight. They would always keep going. Victory or death.

Screeching filled his ears, and he had to suppress his instinct to aim at the rachni that swarmed up from the ground behind the yahg. The acid sprays had the yahg roaring in pain, and suddenly they were less organised as they found themselves boxed in.

Wrex grinned. Maybe fighting with bugs wasn't so bad after all.

oOo

The grounds of the base clear, the group moved towards their target buildings.

"This is where we split," announced Shepard. "I'd prefer to keep together, but we don't have the time, so stay sharp. We have no idea what we're walking into."

At the sound of footsteps they raised weapons and spun as one.

"Bau!" exclaimed Kaidan. The salarian looked absolutely exhausted but whole, asides from a few scratches. "You made it!"

"I doubled back and hid back in the vents. I can confirm there are no ships or artifacts in the underground bunker, by the way." He heaved the breath of a man relieved beyond measure. "Good to see you all. Quite a greeting the krogan are giving the yahg. Clever to use the rachni. I was tempted to head straight to our allies camp, but I need to find out what's in those buildings; what my comrades died for. Also noticed you using an adapted cloaking device, Shepard. At least now I understand why the others failed."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" queried Kaidan, running a quick medical scan over him. No injuries. "You look about ready to collapse." He offered some rations to Bau, which were gratefully received.

"I won't get in your way. I simply have to see this through." He was already chewing into the ration bar, devouring it in the time it took for Shepard to divide them into teams, then readying his gun.

Shepard indicated a building to each team, and Bau fell in beside her and Jack as she made her way to the central construction, pulling her helmet into place. The others followed suit, with masks for those who didn't use helmets. "You too, Bau," she insisted, and he immediately compiled without question. She looked up at the stark, not overly large, windowless structure built in stone slabs that trickled with moisture as though the building wept. What would they find in here? Labs, were her best guess. They had yet to find the salarian scientists and guards. But what else?

They were about to find out.

oOo

The Leviathans 'eyes' were beginning to reduce in number, some of whom they controlled, others who would have soon been theirs.

" _We must end this before we lose too many of our tools,_ " the Second advised. " _Our ships should have had a greater advantage over the races, but their new resistance to our overloads is hampering us."_

" _It is troubling. As is the attack on the planet, though it has also been interesting to behold,_ " admitted the Third. " _Rachni and krogan together after so many years as enemies._ "

The First, angered, once more asserted his mind over the others until their thoughts turned to whimpers. " _You forget who we are. We are the apex race. None can triumph over us."_ He released his brethren. " _It is time for their first lesson._ "

**oOo**


	33. It Never Rains, But it Pours

"Sixth geth cruiser down, Admiral. Its assigned frigates are pulling back. Geth cruiser from Bravo designation moving in," informed Hackett's crewman.

"Good," answered Hackett. "Have Bravo engage."

They were making an impact - the yahg too inexperienced with both space-flight and battling in it to be able to withstand his onslaught. But they were learning fast, adapting. Their latest ploy was to attempt to break through to take out the dreadnoughts. In response, Hackett had launched interceptors, flanked by fighters with Pulse Protection enabled. They'd lost some people as a result, but it had thwarted the yahg.

Wondering what they'd try next, Hackett then checked himself. That wasn't the way he worked. He didn't _react_ , he _acted_.

Returning to the screens that displayed various camera angles transmitted from several of his ships, Hackett studied them intently.

There was a pattern... in the formations of the yahg ships. No matter if one of their number was obliterated, they would restructure, but always around a central ship which never changed. Like they were protecting it.

Without hesitation, Hackett headed to the external comms to give their new targets: those central ships. He was certain _they_ were the ones carrying the artifacts.

Armed with this new knowledge, Hackett was confident the battle over Parnack would soon be over. He hoped the same could be said for the one on its soil.

oOo

They timed their entries into the buildings as one, weapons armed as they stormed in.

Kaidan and his team of Knox and Edi were immediately met by the salarian guards from Sur'Kesh, but Terra had made sure they were prepared with grenades of neural gas. The guards fell unconscious before they could get off a shot and were quickly secured with cuffs to the sturdy pipes that ran down the walls. From the muted bangs that echoed from the next building, he assumed Terra had encountered more guards, and it was likely that James, over in the last building would find the rest. They would need to destroy the artifacts quickly to stop the Leviathans regaining the salarians.

The effect of the gas against the yahg was unknown, so it hadn't been a viable option. Kaidan suspected that with enough gas, even something the size and bulk of a yahg would be unable to resist, but given that a _krogan_ was difficult to take down, the amount required for a single yahg would be more than they could carry.

The ground floor was one bare open space, and it soon became clear as they went from one level to the next, all lit by a sickly yellow artificial light, that the building was completely empty.

"What the hell's going on?" muttered Knox, circling the space that was the top and fourth floor.

"It appears the answer is: nothing," responded Edi.

" _It's just a shell."_

Kaidan could hear the confusion and frustration in Terra's voice. "It's the same here," he returned.

" _Ditto that,"_ said James. " _Salarian soldiers but other than that, absolutely nada."_

"Edi? Do you detect any artifacts nearby?" Kaidan looked dubiously at the walls which appeared to be solid stone.

"I do not."

" _Why the hell would they have the guards here if it wasn't to protect what was inside?_ " questioned Terra. " _We have to be missing something._ "

" _Uuh…missing what?"_ asked James. " _I don't know what_ you're _seeing, Lola, but_ I'm _looking at bare walls and floors._ "

That gave Kaidan an idea. "Check the floors on the ground level. We already know they like to go underground." He started down the stairs and began searching the area.

"There are depressions along the edge of this slab," pointed out Edi, assessing it far quicker.

Crouching beside it, Kaidan pulled off his glove and held his hand out over the groove. "There's a draft." Replacing his glove, Kaidan stuck his hands into the gap and pushed to no effect. Knox and Edi knelt either side of him and helped. It began to move ever so slightly, the heavy stone slab appearing to vanish beneath the rear wall. With a great deal of effort they revealed the staircase below.

"Shepard, we've got an entrance."

They all aimed torches down into the gloom, the light reflecting off smoothed walls and floor at the bottom of the steps.

"A tunnel." Kaidan shone his light as far it would go. "Looks like it heads northeast."

" _Same here. This one goes north. Vega?_ "

" _Hold on…. Hell, this thing's heavy. How the heck did you, Jack and the bushed salarian manage it?"_

 _"Because biotics are superior to all that muscle,_ " ribbed Jack.

Kaidan cleared his throat when Knox chuffed beside him for not using his.

" _Okay, now I_ know _the prothean dude doesn't like me,"_ muttered James. "… _This tunnel heads northwest. So they must meet, no?_ "

" _Is that a statement or a question?"_ Garrus commented. " _Either way, I'm going with 'it's likely'.'_

"Only one way to find out." His gun back in hand, Kaidan led the way down, surprised when lighting came on automatically, casting them in a blue hue as he stepped onto the tunnel floor. Sensors? He checked around but there were no sign of cameras.

"Edi?"

"I am only detecting a rudimentary lighting system activated by a pressure plate in the flooring, and another that I believe would close the slab above us." She pointed to a small square pressure plate cut into the wall.

"I vote we keep that open," Knox said as they moved forward, unsettled at the thought of being entombed.

"Kaidan, I am beginning to experience severe interference," informed Edi. After a few more steps she provided an update. "I have now lost my connection with Normandy."

"We're underground, surrounded by a lot of stone," suggested Knox.

"Negative. It is some kind of scrambler."

Kaidan tried to contact Terra, but all he got was static. He picked up his pace, keeping alert for any movement. The blue light strained his eyes, creating a niggling ache in his forehead, and he silently cursed his L2. Finally, the tunnel began to open out to form a small cavern. Terra was waiting at its centre, talking with Bau as she linked her omnitool with his, while Jack kept watch like someone just waiting to be attacked at any second. Coming towards them from the opposite direction was an uncomfortable-looking James, with Garrus and Javik.

"You guys having comm problems too?" asked Garrus as he joined them.

"It seems it's intentional," Kaidan answered.

"Well, it looks like there are only two tunnels from here." Shepard gestured towards the far edge of the space they were in, where it forked again in opposite directions as far as the eye could see. "We'll need to split again."

"We need to be wary," murmured Kaidan. "There's no telling how far they'll take us, or what we'll find there."

"Gotta be salarian scientists," remarked Knox. "That means labs, right?"

James fidgeted with his collar. "Man, did I mention I hate tunnels?"

Shepard patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, James. You won't be following _me_ down them. You'll go with Kaidan, Edi and Javik. Jack, Garrus, Knox, you're with me. We'll take the left. Bau?"

The salarian sighed wearily from where he'd propped himself against a wall. "Maybe I should stay put. I can keep watch. Give you a warning if we get company."

She merely nodded and handed him another ration, along with a gas grenade. "Just in case any of the indoctrinated get by us. I'd give you more but I expect we'll need them."

"In an enclosed space like those tunnels, a single grenade will be very effective," assured Bau.

"Exactly. Then let's move out." Exchanging a brief, silent, but meaningful look with her husband, Shepard began to head left.

"Be careful," Kaidan called out before turning to the right tunnel, replacing his helmet in preparation for dispensing more grenades in the confined space, and uneasy at the knowledge he would be heading away from her.

James hesitated, quickly pulling Jack aside. "Look after yourself, Bella."

Jack grabbed the collar of his armour and tugged him face to face with her. "Listen to me, you Big Lug, you come back in one piece. Because when we get this done, I'm not waiting any longer, you hear me? The second we get back to the ship, I'm dragging you off to a quiet corner and I'm going to celebrate so hard you won't be able to walk."

James swallowed, his eyes wide. "You talking about drinking-?"

"No, I'm not, shit for brains. Do you want me to spell it out? No clothes, no talking, just you and me and a whole lot of mind-blowing sex."

"Let's move out you two," urged Shepard from the tunnel. "We need to get this done."

Before James could pull away Jack tugged him the rest of the way, kissing him with a desperate hunger that promised 'there's a lot more of that so you'd better come back', her tongue tasting him while she had the chance, completely uninhibited by the place and the people around them. For his part, James was unable to do anything but respond, his desire for her over-ruling everything else. It was over too soon, but they were in a hot-zone, and it was dangerous to take their eyes off the ball any longer.

As their lips parted, James grasped her face between his hands, his nose abutting hers as he spoke. "You know I want you, but there's something I'll need to tell you first." Then he pressed a kiss to her forehead and let her go.

Jack stared after him as he joined his team, and she jumped when Shepard placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Looks like you'll have to get back to the ship to find out what that is."

"What the hell could it be?" worried Jack.

"Trust him, Jack. He's a good man." Shepard started off down the tunnel, a small smile on her face.

"I know," Jack whispered to herself, watching his back receding. Then his head craned over his shoulder, and that smouldering smile affected her all the way over here, making her horny as hell, so she stuck her middle finger up at him. The dolt just laughed and then he was gone. Unable to stop the stupid grin that spread across her face, she jogged to catch up with Shepard, giving her a little shove. "Stop smirking, bitch."

Bau just stood in the silent space they'd left behind, bewildered.

oOo

Fallen krogan littered the ground in front of Wrex. There were far fewer yahg amongst those bodies than he'd have liked, but that was rapidly changing as the rachni brought them down, swarming over the yahg, sheer numbers outweighing their enemies strength.

The sight of the rachni's success worked to fuel the other krogan: this was _their_ kill. Now they had something to vie with.

Grunt was leading a group towards a couple of isolated yahg. Working together…. It was where the krogan as a whole tended to fail. Though they fought for their clans, once they were on the battlefield they usually fought as individuals, blundering into each battle with no other focus but the one enemy they'd fixed on. Wrex knew that wasn't the way to win a war. The krogan weren't as numerous as they were when they fought the rachni, so that was no longer an advantage. He knew from fighting beside Shepard that being part of a team was the best chance they had of being victorious. He needed to re-group his people. Grunt was one step ahead of him, and Wrex knew of all people, he, Urdnot Wrex, chief of clan Urdnot, should have organised and trained the krogan that way. He wasn't as visionary as he thought he was, and it had cost them today.

Bellowing in frustrated rage, Wrex dug his heels into his beast, sending it thundering over another vehicle. This time the yahg inside bailed, ready to fire at the animal's sides and softer underbelly with guns and even vicious-looking spears. By the time the kakliosaur had crushed its way across the metal vehicle's length and back onto land, the animal had nothing left, keeling over as its life bled away. Wrex jumped, landed and immediately rolled to avoid the large fist that rushed through the air towards him. A jagged rock cut into his chin, but he paid it no mind, momentum carrying him back to his feet, weapon in hand. He fired his shotgun into one yahg's face, but a second yahg had come up behind him, wrapping arms around him in a bear hug that clamped Wrex's arms to his sides. He was being crushed, his armour creaking as it strained with the pressure. Wrex pulled the trigger of his shotgun, the shot hitting the attacker's foot. The embrace loosened ever so slightly, but it was all Wrex needed. The blood was pumping fast and loud in his head, fuelling his muscles, a red-tinged haze coming over him, and he roared as he put all his strength into his arms, breaking the hold, spinning in place and slamming his fist into the yahg's gaping mouth and ramming it down his throat. The yahg convulsed, trying to rear back, but Wrex had grabbed hold of the tongue. With no air, the yahg couldn't co-ordinate his limbs as his brain shut down, and he collapsed to his knees, falling lifelessly backwards once Wrex released his hold.

Breathing heavily, the blood rage receding a little, Wrex realised he was surrounded by four yahg. _They_ knew how to work as a team. That age-old survival instinct kicked in again. He'd die fighting….

Then all four yahg began jerking violently where they stood, gunfire and acid relentlessly striking them until they fell.

Wrex grinned back approvingly at the group of krogan and rachni, Grunt at their lead. He checked the battle around him. It was a good fight.

But something changed. The rachni froze, craning up to the sky as though listening to it. As one, their heads shook like they were irritated by something, and then they emitted an almost deafening screech.

Wrex had a very bad feeling, proven right as the rachni suddenly turned away from the yahg and attacked the krogan. He rushed forward, snapping the neck of one rachni, blowing the head off another. Grunt yelled as acid struck his chest-piece, burning through, but he brought the assaulting rachni down with a pummelling fist. Wrex punched at his comm. "Coats! The rachni have betrayed us!"

" _We're already on our way."_

Wrex looked behind him to see the other races moving to join the fight, disappointment running through him that they'd been needed after all. There would be a high casualty rate, but they had to keep going – to buy Shepard time.

O

"Shit, shit shit!"

Joker couldn't believe what he was seeing below him, and Altair fidgeted uneasily beside him.

"They're all going to die, aren't they?" she murmured.

Frowning, Joker glanced at her only briefly. "No. It just means Shepard needs to _really_ hurry." He pressed the comm. "Shepard, we've got a huge bug problem." He didn't like the lack of response. "Edi?" Again nothing. He checked the systems, but the AI Core was functioning normally; it was just the conscious part of Edi that wasn't here to answer. "They're out of contact. Something must be blocking communication."

"How do you know that's it? What if they're…" Altair left the rest unsaid, her face pale.

"They're fine," Joker insisted. "It's communications. Edi would be able to respond in any other circumstance. She's always connected to the ship, even when she's not on it. Trust me."

"I do," Altair said with conviction. "So, what do we do about it? The Admiral has no idea what's happening with the rachni."

"I guess it doesn't make any real difference," Joker shrugged. "I mean, either way, Shepard's not chilling out down there. She knows the longer it takes them to shoot the crap out of those artifacts, the more people are dying in that fight. She'll already be going as fast as she can." He brought the ship around, having spotted a group of yahg he could lay waste to without endangering their allies. "We just have to do what we can to help."

"Yes, Sir." Altair hunkered down, eyeing the screens for other opportunities.

"One thing's for certain," muttered Joker. "Shepard's gonna have some serious questions for the rachni queen."

oOo

Shepard's tunnel had ended at a large lab which was far more like something they'd find on their own planets, and felt rather out of place after the basic surroundings they'd walked through to get here. It was also filled with busy but silent salarian scientists. They posed no real threat, but Shepard was worried they could be brain-damaged by the Leviathans, so the last of their gas grenades had dealt with them.

They were now looking at the data on the terminals.

If there was anything Shepard knew about her countless updates from Narin Solus, it was that the image she was looking at, spinning in holo-form on one of the counters, was the magnified structure of a thorian spore. More precisely, the mutated spore only found in her daughter. This lab was here to study them, with the aim of rendering it obsolete somehow. Had the Leviathans given up on getting hold of Aurora? Shepard doubted it. It was just another avenue for them.

What she needed to know was how close they'd gotten, but conscious of the battle waging she knew it would have to wait. "Comb every inch of this place for artifacts. Check behind every wall panel, the ceilings, floor, _anything_ you can think of."

"I'm always up for a little destruction," Jack said, but her face was completely serious.

"Yes, Ma'am," saluted Knox, immediately heading to the back of the room to rip off the walls, while Jack began tearing open every cabinet.

"The spores?" questioned Garrus, looking at the holo.

Shepard nodded. "I'll get the data, then I want every single shred of information destroyed. They probably have a back-up system but if there's the slightest chance it will put them back to square one, I'll take it."

Garrus gripped her shoulder, then wordlessly set to work.

oOo

Bau paced the tunnel junction, not because he was restless or impatient, but because he needed to do something to keep himself awake. If he settled anywhere he was most certainly going to be dragged under by a brain that was desperately in need of a break. When it came to days without sleep, he was at his limit.

He found himself looking for imperfections in the smoothed stone, inanely wondering how long it had taken the yahg to construct all this. Then he caught sight of a thin line in the rear wall, barely noticeable in the dim blue light. Getting closer he realised it formed a door – a third entrance. He went to reach for his comm in order to notify Shepard, then remembered the scrambler.

Searching the perimeter of the door, he discovered the outline of a small square cut into the wall. Pressing it, the slab of thick, heavy stone slid aside with a grating noise. Bau could see a well-lit room at the end of a short corridor. There was a strong possibility that this was where the artifacts were. Why else hide it? His adrenaline now kicking in and chasing away the weariness, Bau entered.

Pistol ready, his single gas grenade now felt woefully inadequate should he encounter a large number of indoctrinated. Nevertheless, he walked steadily down the corridor to find himself in a high-ceilinged room and instantly froze at the sight that met him.

There was only one thing that occupied this room: a reaper. At least, it looked like one, only far smaller than any he'd seen before, and not complete. Cables and wires ran from it, connecting it to a bank of terminals, their screens scrolling rapidly with indecipherable data streams. The reaper itself was curled in on itself, limbs intertwined to create an impenetrable mass.

Bau remembered Shepard's report on what she'd seen at the Collector base; the tubes of liquefied organic material that had been required to make the reaper. There was no sign of anything organic here. He looked up and saw that the ceiling was capable of opening for when 'it' was required to leave. It _had_ to be a Reaper. He was unsure what purpose a smaller version could serve….

Remembering his fellow Spectres mission, Bau quickly started a download from the first terminal while he started to search the area around him for artifacts, every step uneasy as the metallic creature dominating the space, loomed over him. It didn't appear to be active, but he knew better than to assume anything, so he continued his work, tension keeping his senses alert.

oOo

The many eyes the First had been watching through were all dark now, their connections lost, stoking the resentment inside him as the last images resonated in his mind. Shepard and her mate had found the labs. The battle was merely a distraction.

His brethren's thoughts were whispers he couldn't discern as they refrained from 'voicing' them, but he knew what they were, regardless: _underestimated, clever, dangerous_. Each word described a galaxy of those who were inferior, and each word was shredded into pieces by the First. His superiority refused to acknowledge them. The lesser races were tools to be used and discarded as he saw fit. Only the Leviathans were worthy of such terms.

Now for their second lesson.

oOo

Wrex was in his element. He'd forgotten what it felt like to fight alongside worthy allies. The humans, turians and asari were some of the finest fighters he'd seen. Hell, he'd even admit the salarians knew how to handle themselves in a sneaky sort of way.

He was dealing with two rachni, tearing limbs from their bodies, when the hit came from behind. At first Wrex thought he'd been struck by a vehicle, the impact had been so hard, but then logic told him he was still upright.

Experiencing a surreal moment where everything seemed to slow down and the sounds of battle appeared distant, Wrex looked down to see a yahg's spear protruding through his chest, the tip severely jagged with spikes of metal that protruded from its base to cause as much damage as possible. Then it disappeared as it was yanked from his body with a sickening wet sound. He felt disjointed from the pain, something important failing inside him, and then his secondary organ was kicking in, reviving his stunned body and mind. Wrex's senses were swamped, motion and sound returning to normal in one loud and shocking rush. Seconds were all it had taken, and he staggered around to face the yahg who was already making another strike.

In another blur, the yahg was sent flying by the force of a Mako. The Alliance soldiers piled out to finish the yahg off, and Wrex was met with Shepard's friend, Coats.

"You need medical assistance."

"I'll live without it," Wrex said, biting back the pain that now thumped a fiery beat in his chest. Turning back to the battle, he was seriously irritated that he'd been crept up on, injured, and required a rescue.

It was then he caught sight of a sole yahg, standing defiantly in the midst of chaos. This one, incredibly, looked stronger than the rest, merely watching those around him with a cold distance. This was the leader, Wrex decided. The one the Leviathans prized.

"General." He jerked his chin towards the yahg when Coats moved beside him. "I'd bet my quad that's the Sur'Kesh mutation."

"Not taking that one - partly because I'm not interested in your quad, but mostly because you're right." Coats began calling his men together.

Wrex noticed the yahg leader had something in his hand: a device, which he then activated.

All the omnitools within a small radius of the device instantly announced: 'Warning: LDF failure'.

"No!" shouted Coats, in alarm.

At that exact moment Wrex saw the yahg leader look straight in their direction.

Raising his weapon, Coats suddenly turned, face expressionless, and began gunning down his own men.

Wrex was about to knock him out, but three rachni swarmed up from below, separating him from Coats. Reeling back, Wrex could only focus on those in front of him. "Grunt!" he yelled, throwing himself at the closest rock for cover, the acid sprays splattering ineffectually against the impervious stone. Swinging his shotgun around the rock, Wrex fired at the closest rachni, bringing it down. A second rachni then exploded from another shotgun blast, Grunt charging at the remaining rachni and crushing it against Wrex's cover.

"You called?" Grunt said, casually.

His attention elsewhere, Wrex searched where he'd last seen Coats, but only the dead human soldiers remained. The base. Turning in that direction, Wrex saw the human general striding beside the yahg leader, others falling in behind them, returning to the base. He tried contacting Shepard, but there was no connection, so he tried the _Normandy_. "Joker!"

" _Wrex. What do you need?_ "

"Trouble's heading Shepard's way. Advise Hackett. The yahg have a way to bring down the LDF's. They own Coats."

" _Shit! You mean the Leviathans_."

"You're nit-picking now?"

" _Sorry_. _It's just..._ _Shit!_ _Shepard!_ "

"Yeah. The Sur'Kesh yahg and others are heading to her position with Coats. You able to warn her?"

" _No! We've lost contact!_ "

"Do what you can to stop them from getting there. I'll try to make my way to them."

" _Got it_."

Wrex closed the link. "Grunt. You know what we need to do."

Grunt lifted his shotgun in answer.

As they moved out towards the base, gathering others as they went, regardless of race, they found themselves facing a wall of yahg and rachni.

No surprise: it wasn't going to be easy.

O

While Altair nervously relayed Wrex's update on the situation to Hackett, Joker turned the ship, anxiously assessing the ground below with one thing on his mind: how the hell was he supposed to stop them from getting to those buildings without killing Coats in the process?

He picked out a gas tank that would come in handy, large pieces of towering machinery conveniently nearby, and lined up his shot. Firing, the tank exploded in a huge ball of flame, the shockwave sending the machinery either hurtling or keeling into other constructions and vehicles. Those erupted too, all in front of the encroaching force, shards of stone adding to the shrapnel flying through the air, and as the dust settled he could see the mess he'd created. It wasn't possible to cross that on foot, and going around would take time. He quickly manoeuvred the ship and fired again, determined to cut a sizeable swath of destruction between them and his friends.

Joker wasn't surprised when the yahg began gathering their remaining vehicles, and could only watch as Coats got in with the yahg. The well-designed machine traversed the mess with relative ease, but he couldn't fire on Coats. However, there was no way anything else was getting across, so he hovered like a sentinel over the site, waiting for the next vehicle to try, and hoping the others would be able to deal with what was heading their way. The whole while he worried about Shepard...

oOo

Despite the steady progress they were making, Hackett felt ill with concern.

"Still nothing, Sir," confirmed his comm specialist. "Normandy's pilot confirmed that they're out of contact with Admiral Shepard and her ground team, including the AI."

He paced. His daughter didn't know the danger she was in, and he couldn't do a thing about it. What was his victory up here worth if he lost Terra to the Leviathans? Was it already too late?

A distraction came when a yahg's central ship exploded under fire, leaving those around it suddenly disoriented as the yahg inside returned to their minds. There would be no salvation for them, though. The ships were a danger that had to be removed, and the frigates dispatched them easily.

"Admiral, we have several targets pulling away and heading back to the planet."

"Like hell," Hackett muttered, teeth gritted, slamming his hand down on the external comm. "All vessels: do _not_ let those ships regain entry."

He knew any ships that succeeded in getting through would end up either attacking _Normandy_ or indiscriminately firing on those below. The Leviathans had already proven that they were prepared to sacrifice their 'tools' when required. Things were bad enough down there with the rachni's about-turn to add heavy-fire from above.

Leaving the logistics to the captains of the pursuing ships responding to his order, Hackett kept his eyes and mind on finishing the fight around him.

oOo

The Leviathans followed the tunnels via their thralls, Chu'Tak and Coats. The view through each was very different. The human eyes registered a dim blue light, while the yahg's eyes could see every little detail of their surroundings clearly defined.

At the junction, they hesitated. It wasn't just the labs that had been discovered. The door ahead was open. This would need to be dealt with.

Sending Coats left as planned, the Leviathans had Chu'Tak enter the room ahead. This was the most vital room. Peering around the edge of the wall revealed only one intruder. A salarian. Retreating to the door, the room was sealed shut before Chu'Tak was turned back. Dealing with one inferior being would not be a problem...

O

"There's nothing here," James puffed out in frustration, throwing aside the piece of panelling that had revealed nothing but cables.

Kaidan looked around. They'd well and truly trashed the place, and he was fairly certain there was nowhere else here to find an artifact. A beeping had him returning his attention to a terminal. Another download completed. He looked over at the unconscious salarian scientists, worried just how long they'd stay under for - they'd used the last of the grenades.

"Start destroying the terminals," he ordered James and Javik, as Edi moved on to the last one.

The gunfire echoed loudly around the large room which had been some kind of tech lab. So far Edi had confirmed that the yahg had gained knowledge of technology level with their own. The ships they'd seen earlier had been proof of that. What he wanted to know was how close the Leviathans were to breaching their defensive fields. That was yet unanswered. Surely, it had to be in that last terminal.

"Kaidan!" exclaimed Edi, breaking her connection to the terminal, and Kaidan braced himself at the concern in her voice. "They have succeeded in overcoming the Defence Field! They have a prototype device!"

Horrified, Kaidan launched himself to the exit, the others close behind him. He had to warn Terra. He had to get her off this planet.

O

Once the last bank of terminals was destroyed, they were done. Shepard could only hope that Kaidan had found an artifact. Their own search had been fruitless, and this had gone on long enough.

Movement at the corner of her eye had her swinging her rifle up towards the entrance. She wasn't expecting Coats. Leaving her team at the far end of the room to finish off, she crossed over to him. "Matt? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

His hand clutching at her elbow, he pulled her over to the far corner and closer as though to tell her something in confidence. "The yahg are prevailing. Your krogan are falling, and the rachni no longer fight for you."

Shepard was stunned. "What!?" The rachni... "My God, we haven't found any artifacts yet!" She ran her hand over her head, feeling the pressure as she imagined the lives being wasted above them for every second they failed in their search to break the Leviathans hold.

"You cannot win," stated Coats. "How many lives will you sacrifice until you accept that? How many will die to protect one child? Let them have her and this will all be over."

Appalled at words she would never have expected to hear from a man her daughter called Uncle, Shepard went to wrench away from his hold, but he gripped both her arms tighter and painfully, lowering his face within millimetres of hers.

" **We are the apex race, and** _ **you**_ **are ours**."

Dismayed as the voice of her oldest friend turned into the deep resonance of the Leviathans, Shepard could only stare back.

" **Only killing this shell will bring you a reprieve, but you are too weak with affection for the one we control. Your Coats will do everything he's bid because we demand it. We will not be denied**." He let her go and reached for something.

"No…. Matt." Shepard pulled her pistol, aiming, but she couldn't fire. "Garrus!" she begged, hoping that any moment Kaidan would find and destroy any artifacts, wishing she hadn't given that grenade to Bau.

On the far side of the room, neither Garrus, Jack nor Knox had heard the conversation, but they all reacted to seeing her gun pointed at Coats. Jack's biotics surged as Garrus snatched up his sniper rifle and put the man in his crosshairs with one smooth move, Knox rushing forward and into cover.

"Don't move, Coats," warned Garrus, seeing the man's hand on some kind of device that hung at his side. Garrus knew Shepard would never aim at someone so close to her without reason, an act that was clearly tearing at her, and that was enough for him to know what part he might have to play.

Then Coats pressed a button on the device with a horrible glint of victory in his eyes. Garrus instantly understood the meaning of that look as soon as his omnitool declared the LDF malfunction.

Shepard stared back at the cold gaze of Coats- no, the _Leviathans_ \- in unreserved fear. Already she could feel the chill descending upon her, and her heart raced with dread. Kaidan ran in, his handsome face filled with distress as his own omnitool wailed its warning. "Kaidan!" she screamed out, before she was blinded by darkness, and overwhelmed by the cold, her conscious-self unable to fight back the oblivion.

**oOo**


	34. He Who Fights and Runs Away...

Bau heard the grinding of the stone entrance closing and he knew it wasn't good. Abandoning his search for artifacts, Bau moved to the bank of terminals. His back was to the corridor, but he fought the urge to turn. Instead, in a bid to appear unaware, he calmly closed the download, determined to take whatever data he could with him. His eyes caught the reflection on the screen. His instincts had been right. A yahg.

Lifting his wrist, his fingers hovering over his omnitool, Bau saw the reflection about to strike. He hit his cloak, immensely thankful that Shepard had had the foresight to adjust it back in the tunnel as they'd waited for the others to join them, and spun away, feeling the rush of air from the yahg's fist as it flew through the space Bau left behind and smashed into the terminal instead.

Able to get a good look now, Bau recognised the yahg as the subject from Sur'Kesh. It searched the area for him. He had to hurry before his cloak needed to recharge, but he'd give himself away the moment he opened that door, and he decided that his chances of outrunning a yahg were low.

His environment provided the answer.

Withdrawing a small blade, Bau swiftly severed a nearby electrical cable, then rammed it into a gap in the yahg's armour. It shook violently as the current swarmed through it. Wasting no time, Bau ran up the corridor, hitting the switch to open the door. Once on the other side he immediately sealed it again. Using his blade again, Bau tore off the cover that made up the pressure pad switch, hastily ripping out a wire he hoped would make it inoperable.

The thud of the yahg slamming into the other side of the slab made Bau jump back in surprise that it had recovered so soon, his heart hammering. No matter the thickness of the door, Bau wasn't certain it would hold against the force being thrown at it, and he chose not to be standing there when it gave.

O

The pure terror in his wife's voice as she screamed his name, sent a chill through Kaidan – one that threatened to shatter him when he saw the exact moment Terra left and the Leviathans took over. This was a waking nightmare.

It was shocking to find himself at the end of her gun as she opened fire, and he and his team were forced to retreat into the passageway they'd come from, pressing themselves up against the walls around the entrance until she stopped firing.

Peering around the edge, Kaidan could see that Coats had also forced Shepard's team into cover.

Everyone was still, weapons in hand, but no-one firing back. How could they? This was _Shepard_. She was the one person who'd had a positive influence on each and every one of their lives. A woman who had brought them all into her family as though they were blood.

"What do we do!?" Garrus called out.

Kaidan's thoughts raced. He had to knock them out, but how? To his frustration, he had no idea.

Coats stood at Terra's back as though the Leviathans weren't so certain they wouldn't take him out. His cheek rested against hers as he gazed back at Kaidan, wrapping his arms around her in a way that was deliberately intimate.

Kaidan knew the Leviathans were using the previous sexual history between his wife and Coats to manipulate him. It wasn't Coats doing it. Yet despite himself he could feel the rage as Coats' hands slid over her body in a way Terra would never allow, and he had to acknowledge his own possessiveness formed a part of that anger.

"They are using her against you," commented Javik, from beside Kaidan. "Against _all_ of you. I have been in this situation before. Believe me, I know the difficult decision you face. But sentimentality will only get us all killed. She is indoctrinated - a state she would not want. Do what has to be done. It is not a task I relish, but if _you_ cannot, _I will_."

Kaidan's biotics flared in response, and he pinned Javik to the wall. "You fire on her and you'll be next," he promised, vehemently. "I'm not giving up on her."

"Pendejo," gritted out James, his shotgun gripped tight and in Javik's direction.

" **Give us the child** ," demanded both Coats and Shepard.

Kaidan fought down the nausea at the voice that came from his wife's mouth, and his hand slipped from Javik's armour as he turned to meet her soulless eyes. "That will never happen."

Cruelty and scorn stared back at him. Then Shepard replaced her rifle and withdrew her pistol. Kaidan sucked in a breath as she pointed it up under her chin, the metal digging into skin.

" **Shepard is a tool. Nothing more** ," said Coats. **"Her death will not hinder us. Give us the child**."

Seeing Terra's finger firmly on the trigger, Kaidan felt helpless, reaching out his hand futilely. "Stop. Please." His jaw clenched painfully, his head pounded with the strain. Inside, he was slowly being crushed, because he couldn't – _wouldn't_ – give them what they wanted, and he had no doubt the Leviathans would fulfil their threat.

He couldn't save Terra.

In a horrible stagnant moment, Kaidan looked at those around him. James' face must have mirrored his own, the man looked so emotionally beaten. Edi looked expectantly back at Kaidan like she was waiting for him to solve this. Inside the room, Garrus was statue-like, staring off at some unseen point, his rifle hanging loosely at his side, all fight gone. Jack… she was curled up on herself, knees into her chest, leaning against the counter she, Garrus and Knox were sheltering behind, a storm of biotics, but her hands were clasped into tight fists that were clamped either side of her head, her eyes squeezed shut, unable to deal with what was coming.

Kaidan's hand dropped uselessly by his side, his shoulders slumping as all hope drained out of him. He was going to have to watch her die. Again. _Give us the child._ … There was only one answer.

"No." Kaidan's voice rasped from his throat, breaking on its way out with the knowledge it was sealing Terra’s fate.

" **So be it**."

Kaidan couldn't breathe as her finger tightened….

Suddenly, a grenade came flying into the room from the passageway. Bau! But Shepard had seen it coming, twisting away, the pistol forgotten in her hand, and the grenade hit Coats' chest and exploded its contents, knocking him out. Kaidan seized this opportunity, holding his breath so as not to breathe in the gas when he ran forward and sent a biotic wave to knock the gun from Terra's hold. It was ripped from her hand and landed near Knox.

Running out of air, Kaidan quickly yanked on his helmet, but Shepard was moving rapidly towards her team, distancing herself from the gas. When parallel with them she reached for her omnitool. "Jack! Barrier!" Kaidan yelled.

In response, the biotic field surrounded the area Jack, Garrus and Knox were inhabiting, just as Shepard threw an incinerating blast at them. Jack's barrier shielded them, but Shepard had reached the pistol. Knox leapt forward and grappled with her, managing to knock the gun from her hand, but she shoved her head into his nose, breaking it. Following it up with a hard punch to his jaw, Knox was sent stumbling back into Garrus. Releasing her rifle, she unleashed a volley at them, and they had to dive away, her shots sure to be fatal if they found their intended target, though one shot ripped through Knox's leg, and another caught Garrus' shoulder.

Kaidan's heart was tearing apart at the sight of her fighting them.

James, Edi and Bau moved to join him. It seemed Javik had decided that he was going to be the last line of defence as he stood guard at the entrance, and if Shepard got that far, Kaidan knew Javik would pull the trigger.

Then they were ducking as she fired again, and suddenly Edi juddered uncontrollably as she was hit with Shepard's overload program.

"Re- re-rout- re-routing and f- fixing dam- damaged systems," struggled Edi.

Vega reached out to help Garrus with a dazed Knox when the others re-grouped, and immediately got struck with a blast of heat from Shepard. Dropping and rolling in order to douse the flames as he hollered in pain, Vega quickly released medigel into his system, his laboured breathing slowing as the cooling liquid flooded through him. Parts of his armour were either burned away or seriously weakened, the skin on his face reddened by the heat.

Kaidan had to end this…before she killed one of them. It was a small mercy that her cloak was currently of no use to her. "Everybody stay down!" he ordered. "She's mine," he choked out, almost to himself.

Rising up, his barriers at full strength, he ran at her hard and fast, his energy field deflecting the barrage of shots, a half-hearted wave of his biotics knocking her off her feet. She sprang up before he could do anything else, spinning and driving her foot hard into his chest, staggering him and cracking the freshly healed bones, the pain sending bursts of white stars into his vision. Then her omniblade was rushing towards his face, but he managed to bring his forearm up, diverting it away, then used her forward momentum to sweep her legs out. She somehow managed to somersault, returning to her feet, but Kaidan wasn't about to give her time to come back at him, and he barrelled into her before she could turn to face him, using the weight of his body to pin her against a pillar. Still she tried to swing back her arm, but he parried it away easily, instead grabbing it and pinning it up behind her back. Any normal person would be unable to fight back against that kind of incapacity - resisting only caused pain - but this was a Leviathan and it forced her body to do just that. Kaidan could imagine the damage being inflicted to muscle and tendons, even bones, and refusing to let it hurt her any further he released her enough to spin her to face him. Her lovely face stared back at him with nothing but hatred and contempt, and he was in torment as he pressed his whole body against hers, pushing her back into the support post. Yet, still she fought.

Garrus was there then, helping him to still her. Vega and a functional Edi, too. Jack paced nearby with agitation, unable to watch Shepard like this. Knox couldn't take his eyes away from what was playing out, disturbed. Javik was still in the entrance, waiting, unconvinced that this would end in any other way than it had in his own experience. Bau was keeping an eye on Coats.

After all of Kaidan's first fears over Terra being controlled by Cerberus after she came back from the dead, this was like a bad joke.

The veins in her neck bulging, Shepard's face strained upwards, close enough for her lips to brush his as she spoke. " **Accept your place**. **Relinquish your progeny** ," the Leviathan demanded.

"Never."

" **You only prolong the inevitable. We have Shepard. Through her, your spawn** _ **will**_ **die**."

"Damn it, this is a lab! Someone find me something we can use!" Kaidan shouted at the others. Edi released her hold to begin a search, and Knox replaced her, his haunted eyes flicking between Shepard and Kaidan, silently asking for it to stop. Even with four of them holding her, they struggled to pin her. The Leviathans wouldn't let her stop.

Kaidan looked directly into his wife's stolen eyes. "Shepard will have her mind again."

**"No. Shepard remains our tool."**

"Edi?"

"There is nothing that would not cause her irreparable harm," answered Edi, sounding stressed.

" **This is your last chance. The child."**

"Go to hell," bit out Kaidan.

" **Your continued defiance is impudent. Now you will pay the price. Shepard will be rendered without function**."

"Spirits! No!" blurted Garrus.

Panic gripped Kaidan. The Leviathans were about to take her mind completely. The thought of Terra as nothing but a shell was too much to take.

With an anguished roar, he drew back his fist and struck her beautiful face as hard as he could, knocking her out instantly as her head snapped back and smacked into the pillar. Breathing heavily from a mixture of exertion and emotion, Kaidan lifted the lolling head of his unconscious wife, his shaking fingers tracing gently over the place he'd struck her, the skin broken and swelling. He then checked the back of her head, fingers coming away wet with blood. He quickly ran a med-scan, worried he'd done serious damage. Concussion.

But that wasn't all that was wrong. The Leviathans were in there, lurking on the periphery, just waiting to force their way through her darkened mind to surface again and take her from him. Kaidan would do everything he could to prevent them from destroying the wonderful soul that defined who she was.

Garrus clasped his shoulder. "We need to get her out of here."

"I'll take her," James said softly.

"No!" barked Kaidan. "No one else touches her." They all backed away at his fierce gaze, and he moved back enough for Terra's body to slump into him. Ignoring the raging pain in his chest, he lifted her.

"Cortez," radioed Garrus. "Damn it! I forgot about the scrambler."

"I'll grab Coats," said James, "but what about the scientists?"

Kaidan gave them the briefest of glances. Was it even possible to get them out of this situation now? He wished it was – for Terra. He knew she'd insisted on the gas grenades for the very purpose of saving them all. But the plan had been to locate and destroy whatever artifacts were controlling them, allowing them to walk out under their own steam. She'd have held this building until every single one of them were shuttled away to _Normandy_ , safe. But that was no longer an option, and there were too many of them to carry.

"We've little choice. Seal the room behind us. We don't need them waking and causing us problems."

Bau, Garrus, and Knox were ready to lead the way, Kaidan cradling his precious cargo, and Javik falling in behind. James wanted to keep a close eye on the prothean and he quickly hauled Coats across his shoulders. Jack was standing nearby, her breathing fast, just staring after Shepard, and James gripped her clammy hand, pulling her with him as they began to head out, passing Edi who was waiting to disable the door.

"She'll be okay, Bella," he muttered, quietly.

"Don't feed me bullshit, Vega," Jack hushed angrily, yanking her hand free of James'. "We're still on this fucking planet. They're in her head. I can't fight that. Fucking mind shit. Just leave me the fuck alone."

She picked up her pace, pushing past Javik without apology, leaving James sighing heavily.

"What about the mission?" James called out, refocusing, hating to bring it to the fore with Shepard down, but without success, all of this was for nothing.

The artifacts… While Kaidan's mind stuttered, his pace didn't. The mission was fucked as far as he was concerned. It had been a fool's errand, and they'd been outsmarted.

"We've looked. There's nothing here, Vega. Unless you've got a suggestion, I don't see how we can complete it." His eyes were continually battling between the irritatingly blue environment and his wife, his fear of her waking causing him considerable paranoia.

The echoing thumping sounds that travelled down the tunnel had all but Bau alert.

"Ah," Bau remarked. "Now would be the time to explain what I've been up to."

oOo

Joker watched the yahg vehicle go up in flames. "And another one bites the dust," he said, grimly.

They were being hit by several heavy weapon strikes from those on the ground, but the shields deflected the worst of it.

"Shields at 92%," advised Altair.

"They don't give up that's for sure."

The fighting beyond was fierce and unrelenting, but Wrex and those accompanying him were making an impact. Still, it was a bloody affair. For every yahg they engaged, an average of three of their group would die.

Then Wrex seemed to break through, Grunt beside him and he was climbing into an empty tomkah whose previous inhabitants, Joker assumed, had been literally been pulled from their seats sometime at the start of the battle.

"Check your targets," Joker said in an aside to Altair. "We've got a friendly crossing."

"Got him."

Joker was more than happy to know that backup was headed Shepard's way, and he worked to make sure nothing else did.

O

About to slam the door to the tomkah shut, Wrex was surprised when two salarians jumped inside.

"Mind if we accompany you?" said one.

"Yes. We'd appreciate the lift," said the other.

Wrex frowned at the annoyingly upbeat tones. "Lift? This isn't a cab." Nevertheless, he closed the hatch and banged his fist a couple of times against the hull to signal Grunt drive.

"You're heading for Shepard's location," stated one salarian, holding on to the roof strap as the vehicle accelerated harshly.

"We want to help," explained the other.

"I'm Gardew. This is Cael."

"And you are Urdnot Wrex."

"You don't say. Now tell me something I don't know," grumbled Wrex. He then cursed as the treacherous ground Joker had created sent their vehicle jostling violently, his head bashing into the roof.

"I'm sure we could tell you lots of things you don't know," babbled Cael. "It would be a good distraction. Any specific interests?"

"I do not believe the krogan chief was being sincere," suggested Gardew, registering the deep glare from Wrex.

"Hm. I simply do not understand sarcasm," Cael said, conversationally. "Why not just say what you mean?"

"Yes. The humans in particular are very good at it," observed Gardew.

Growling with irritation, Wrex stood up and went to sit beside Grunt at the front. "Go faster."

"It's to the limit," answered Grunt.

Still able to hear the inane ramblings behind him, Wrex grumbled some more, fixing his gaze on their destination as they passed under the shadow of _Normandy_.

oOo

"I want a sit-rep. Now," demanded Hackett.

The last of the yahg ships over Parnack had been reduced to debris, but he had no visual on those that had retreated back to the planet.

"Admiral. Turian ship, Kineca, is reporting that all yahg vessels have been disabled, except one," said a crewman.

"Damn it, I want that ship blown from the sky."

"The Kineca is in pursuit, with four other vessels."

"Warn the Normandy. If that yahg ship is still flying with intent, it's likely it has an artifact on board."

"Relaying message, Sir."

Hackett looked back over at his comm specialist, only to receive a shake of the head. Still no contact with Terra. He rubbed his hand over his mouth – the only sign that he was troubled.

O

"Damn it!" whined Joker as he closed the call. "Altair, switch camera views. Scanners won't be able to pick up that yahg ship, so you've got to get a visual."

"Yes, Sir. But shouldn't we initiate the Pulse Protection?"

"We do that and we'll get bombarded from below, and we _need_ to stay in place or they'll all get across."

"But the pulse-."

"Won't be a problem so long as you spot it coming. _That's_ what I want you to get a visual on. It's like a ripple. All we have to do then is initiate the PPP at the last minute and return to shields a-sap. Then we're only vulnerable for a small window of time."

"Okay. Okay, I'm looking." There was a short pause. "What if I miss it?"

"Do you want to crash to the ground, sit here waiting for the yahg to break through the hull, and be torn limb from limb when they do?"

"No!"

"Then don't miss it."

"Oh my God. Oh my God…." Altair's eyes searched frantically, not daring to even blink. "Just so you know, I'm seriously reconsidering my previous statement about your uplifting speeches."

"You can do it, Altair."

She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "That's better."

oOo

"Admiral, two of our pursuing vessels have been destroyed by the yahg ship."

Hackett frowned. This one had learned fast. Three ships remained in pursuit, but he wasn't prepared to take chances. "Send in our interceptors and fighters."

"Aye, aye, Sir."

"And someone get me a damned visual," he commanded.

O

A proximity alert began sounding, and Joker switched to the rear lower external camera. "Oh shit! Wrex!" he blurted into the comm.

" _What is it?_ "

"The rachni have tunnelled underneath! They're through!"

" _Ancestors putrid quads."_

That was all Wrex had to say on the matter, and Joker was too busy re-positioning the ship in an attempt to take down as many as he could as they surged up from the ground.

"Pulse!" Altair screamed, slamming on the PPP.

Joker braced himself as they took direct hits from below and one from the yahg ship that appeared into view, ominously black against the grey sky, and he quickly re-engaged the shields.

"We've got hull damage!" reported Altair.

Joker punched off the wailing warning, watching the yahg ship zoom past with impressive deftness, three frigates hot on its tail, each of their shots failing to find their target. "A couple of small breaches. Someone else will handle it. Stay focused. There's a good chance it'll come round again." He hit the comm. Hackett needed to know how bad things had gotten on the ground.

O

Hackett re-issued orders to the interceptors and fighters: concentrate on the ground forces. There was a small stretch between them and those buildings, and Terra and Kaidan weren't out yet.

"Lieutenant Moreau. As soon as those fighters arrive, I want you in the air. Something tells me that ship's target is Normandy, so join the fight to bring it down."

" _Aye, aye, Admiral_."

His attention hadn't wandered from the images being fed back from the beacon that had been deployed in the skies of Parnack. It was a damned mess. The rachni, the LDF's…. They'd underestimated the Leviathans; been too damned focused on the formidable yahg instead of considering just what the leviathans themselves could do beyond their pulses. Overall, he was disgusted with himself. They'd beaten a legion of Reapers, yet three Leviathans were thoroughly trouncing them through the simplest of means. His victory over the yahg fleets was long forgotten.

He only hoped this plan hadn't cost him his daughter.

O

Joker reluctantly lifted the _Normandy_ away as the small support vessels swarmed the site. As much as he disliked being a sitting duck for the yahg ship, he _wanted_ to be right there as the last line of defence for his unit. Yeah, his _unit_. Down here at ground level, he'd felt exactly that: one of the ground team. He'd always known the vital role he played in missions, but somehow this fight felt different. Normally he was pulling them out of dire situations. Right now, he was also buying them time, keeping the enemy at bay. His actions were protecting his friends, his family, and he was loathe to surrender the task to anyone else. Then he shook his head at himself. "Family... Now you sound like Shepard," he muttered to himself.

"I…didn't say anything," said Altair, beside him.

"No, you didn't," he said, deliberately confusing her.

There was a slight pause, her eyes scanning the screens, unwaveringly. "Okay… Well, they do say there's a fine line between genius and madness."

He huffed in amusement. "Nice comeback, Altair."

"Learning from the best."

"Yes, you are." He picked up their allies on radar. "Got them. Let's offer our unique services."

"Yes, Sir," she smiled.

oOo

The trek through the tunnels felt a helluva lot longer to Kaidan than it had on the way in. His arms ached, his chest was a burning furnace, and the tension was heightened by the continual thumping of the yahg's attempts to break through the door Bau had jammed. Another room, not fully explored. A Reaper... Once Terra and Coats were on the shuttle, he would have to take the rest of the team back to deal with the yahg and finish the mission.

He caught sight of the steps up ahead, illuminated partly in blue then changing to that weak yellow light from above as they rose. At last.

"I have re-established contact with the Normandy," notified Edi. "I will update Commander Moreau on our situation."

"Calling Cortez," announced Garrus.

Kaidan wouldn't be able to relax until Terra was far away from any artifacts, so that pick-up couldn't come soon enough.

They all tensed, weapons ready, as the light at the top of the stairs was blocked by someone in the room above….

"Shepard!?" a voice boomed from above.

"Wrex!" called back Kaidan, relieved, mounting the steps as the krogan peered down. Wrex frowned at the sight of him carrying Shepard but didn't ask. "We have to get Shepard and Coats out of here."

"Not through the front door. We've going to have company soon."

Emerging into the room to see Grunt and the two salarians, Gardew and Cael, guarding the only exit, Kaidan knew things had gone to shit outside as well as in. Going back to that Reaper-inhabited room now, would be suicide.

O

Steve, rifle in hand, was on his stomach at the crest of the shallow area the shuttle was resting in. He could hear the battle clearly now. He was fairly certain he wouldn't be discovered here, but had decided it prudent to keep an eye out. His omnitool on silent, it pinged in his earpiece and he answered it quickly.

" _Cortez, we need you at our position,_ **now** ," insisted Garrus.

Shoving himself up from the ground, Steve was running back to the shuttle. "I'm there in two."

" _Make it less. Shepard's exposed to the Leviathans_."

His heart lurched. "Pushing it to the limits. Out."

Steve jumped into the shuttle only to come to a sliding halt. He'd left the shuttle door open…. The huge, vicious-looking creature snarled at him from where it stood in the cockpit area.

O

"We've got a link, Admiral," called out Hackett's comm specialist. "To General Alenko. Putting it through to you, Sir."

"Alenko-."

" _Admiral, the Leviathans got to Shepard, and we couldn't find the artifacts_ ," rushed out Kaidan. " _Bau found another room to search, but... Sir, I had to knock her out. They intend to take her mind away! We've got to get her away from here before I can go back_ _!_ "

It was the worst-case scenario…. Hearing the desperation and pain in his son-in-law's voice, Hackett was in no doubt what he had to do. "Abort the mission. As soon as you're away from there, I'm calling a retreat of the ground forces."

There was a loaded pause from a man whose only uncompleted mission was on Thessia, during the Reaper wars. " _Yes, Sir_."

"Admiral!" called out a crewman. "The yahg and rachni are breaching those buildings!"

"Kaidan. Get out of there. Now."

" _There's only one way out and that's through the door. We'll have to head up; hold out until Cortez reaches us. He's on route. Should be any time now_."

"I'll make sure our support vessels keep the heavy fire away from the shuttle. Stay safe," Hackett added, with gravity, like an order he expected carried out, or else.

With the comm link severed, Hackett returned to the screens. It was easier to concentrate on the mayhem depicted there, than to consider the condition of his daughter. He was tempted to send more frigates - bombard the whole stinking mess – but just maybe someone down there would still be able to walk away from the fight when he signalled the retreat.

"Ready as many vessels with shuttles as we have. They're to pull out our troops on my word."

Then he waited… part Admiral, part father.

O

They looked on as Edi jammed the only exit while Grunt single-handedly heaved the slab back over the tunnel. Unfortunately, there was no way to prevent it being opened again from below, and one thing Kaidan knew for sure was that those yahg and rachni entering the other buildings would head straight for the tunnels. They'd considered trying to bring part of the tunnel down, but the amount of firepower required for the thick stone construction would likely dry them out of heat-sinks, and from the sounds of the gunfire hitting the entranceway, it would be a futile attempt to keep them out.

Rachni…. Kaidan was still having a hard time with that one. It was too unbelievable. Too horribly disappointing. He didn't need to work at imagining what had fared on that battlefield as a result of that turnabout.

Checking Terra's face, he was satisfied she wasn't on the verge of waking, and began leading the way up the first flight of steps. There were no doors from one level to the next – nothing that would hinder their enemies. Only the stairs themselves offered help. It would funnel anyone coming up them.

James followed with Coats, and the others took a stand at the floors below. By the time Kaidan had reached the top floor he had expected to have heard from Cortez.

"Lieutenant. ETA?" The lack of response filled Kaidan with dread, and he instinctively clutched Terra tighter to him. Delay would endanger her…. The sound of stone crumbling into rubble reached his ears.

"They're through!" Grunt hollered up, confirming Kaidan's assumption.

The entrance had given way. Gunfire erupted, and he reluctantly lowered Terra to the ground, laying her beside Coats so he could take up arms with Vega.

"Joker. I can't get hold of Cortez. We need extraction, a-sap."

" _Shit! I'm engaged with an enemy ship! I'll be there as soon as! Just hold on_!"

It wasn't what he wanted to hear. Feeling completely helpless, Kaidan stood at the top of those stairs next to Vega, tension cramping his muscles, biotics crackling with intensity as he waged an internal battle over his emotions, and fingers white where they gripped the rifle. He had only one thing playing through his mind; wishful words mentally directed at Terra.

 _Please, don't wake up_.

**oOo**


	35. You Can't Win Them All

Large, sharp fangs. Long, thick claws. Lithe, muscled body. That was all Cortez could focus on.

Hardly daring to breath, Steve ever so slowly raised his rifle and reversed back to the hatch, trying not to make any sudden movements. With every drawn-out second, each protracted step, he expected the animal to pounce, his only thought to get out to where he had some space, because he didn't like the chances of his shots getting through that hide before its teeth got to him. He needed room to have a hope of evading this thing.

One more step backwards…. He was finally at the edge-

" _Lieutenant. ETA_?"

Kaidan's voice made them both jerk as it broke through the tense atmosphere, then the beast sprang at Cortez, who flung himself out and to the side.

Landing heavily on the ground that punished him with its harsh, unforgiving surface by cutting into his unarmoured body, Cortez heard the animal land as it narrowly missed him. Rolling and spinning, he saw it leaping at him again. All he could do was fire as he reeled backwards, trying desperately to get the shuttle between him and it, and losing his footing. Then a lucky shot struck one of its eyes, and it howled and writhed in mid-air, landing at Cortez's feet.

Launching himself off his backside, Steve raced round to the far side of the shuttle, his senses alert for any sound behind him. Only the sound was _above_ him. Claws scraped on metal as the animal jumped up onto its roof and scrabbled for purchase on the smooth surface. Knowing every second counted, Steve hauled the hatch open, and had one foot up before the animal impacted with him. He was knocked onto his back, and before he could move away, its whole body landed on his, pinning him down.

Crying out as it sank its fangs savagely into his left shoulder, Cortez managed to get his rifle up, firing directly into its underbelly. Every hit made its clawed feet tighten on his body, piercing the flesh of his legs and chest. Growling, it shook its head, ripping a chunk of his flesh with it, but Cortez kept firing until his heat sink was spent and there was nothing but taunting, useless clicks.

In his pained state, it took a few more seconds to realise that the animal had sunk down on top of him, unmoving. Shepard….

It took all of his rapidly diminishing energy to heave the beast off him, and he nearly blacked out when he tried to move his damaged arm. Sweat was dripping from his forehead as he got to his knees, everything shaking with the trauma. Once on his feet he staggered to the shuttle, all but falling into it, and quickly closed both hatches. He didn't release his hold on the rifle until he was sat in the pilot's seat, engines on and shields engaged, some illogical part of his shocked brain having told him to hold on to the weapon, no matter how empty.

Lifting away was awkward with only one hand. Many would consider what he was doing bordering on suicidal. As far as he was concerned, there was no choice. Locking in the coordinates, he surrendered it over to autopilot just for the time it took him to slather on the medigel from the kodiak's medkit. Fighting unconsciousness, Steve knew he'd already lost a lot of blood. His actions were as sluggish as his thoughts. But he just needed to get to the others. After they were safely aboard, someone could take over….

The warning alarm jolted him, heavy eyes alert as the adrenaline kicked in. Flicking it off auto-pilot he could see the ground missile headed his way. He wouldn't be able to evade it in time.

His heart jumping in the face of his own mortality, Robert flashed into his thoughts, and instantly everything inside him calmed. His husband would be waiting….

Only the missile didn't get to him. A fighter swooped in and shot it down, right in front of the shuttle. Flying through the cloud of fiery smoke it had created, Cortez had a brief and subtle feeling of disappointment that quickly turned to renewed determination. He still had a purpose. Yet as he carried on, there was a pull of inescapable fatigue.

oOo

The _Normandy_ was spiralling through the air, avoiding the heavy fire from the yahg ship. Joker had witnessed it perform a stunning manoeuvre that had placed it in prime position to destroy the PPP-enabled turian frigate, before releasing a pulse that had dropped the two accompanying shielded frigates instantly. Joker hadn't had time to lament the loss of life as the ships exploded, because the yahg ship was now doggedly hunting them.

Whenever he tried to switch their positions - turn the hunter into the hunted – the yahg ship seemed to anticipate it and manoeuvred in a way that made it impossible. Between that and the pulses that were keeping them on their toes, this wasn't going well.

Altair was glued to her screen, switching on the PPP just a fraction of a second before another pulse hit them, the ship only taking a couple of hits from gunfire until she'd called up the shields again.

"We have a small fire in the starboard cargo hold," she announced. "Automatic fire-suppressant systems are functioning. Shields at 79%."

Joker gritted his teeth. This thing was a major pain in the ass. The _Normandy_ was the most impressive thing in the sky, and _he_ was her top-gun pilot. There was no way some Leviathan-controlled hulk, who couldn't have even a quarter of his experience and flight-time, was going to get even one more strike on his girl. It was insulting. What's more, he didn't have time for this bullshit. The ground team needed him and right now he was far from where he should be.

Searching the surroundings, he suddenly veered into a canyon. He'd seen it from above just a few minutes ago, and its winding narrow crevice was perfect for proving he and his ship ruled.

Next to him, Altair chanced a glance at him, but she didn't question the death-defying move. That would have made him smile had he not had to fully concentrate. The vertical walls of yellowed and orange-stained rock were looming either side of them, leaving no room for mistakes.

"Leave the PPP on," he murmured, too distracted with keeping them from impacting the walls to think of raising his voice. "They won't get a clear line of sight in here."

Relieved to be released from her arduous task of pulse-spotting, Altair found that watching their flight through the canyon was no less stressful. The speed with which Joker was negotiating it was frightening, yet he appeared to weave the ship through the tightest of turns and the narrowest of gaps with apparent ease, all the while seemingly oblivious to the eruptions of heavy gunfire hitting rocky walls from the yahg ship's attempts to fire at them. The rear cameras gave her glimpses of the pitch-black ship, _and_ its near-misses with the environment. She was certain it was going to lose very soon, hoping to see a massive explosion of yahg-ship hitting solid rock. It went out of sight again as Joker twisted into another bend, but when they straightened out there were no signs of the other ship.

"Joker. It's not there."

Without a word, he continued on until they exited the other side. Then he took the ship up and doubled back over the canyon, searching the skies. Nothing.

"Where did it go?" whispered Altair, like she might be heard.

"I don't know. Maybe they chickened out." He, like Altair, looked out uneasily, neither of them believing that. But the sky appeared empty.

When the screens beeped as scanners picked up several ships, they both jumped.

"Ally ships," Altair breathed out as the ships identities were transmitted across to them.

" _Normandy, we've got your back_ ," came a turian voice.

"Good to hear, 'cos we're heading back to the hot-zone and that yahg ship is proving elusive," informed Joker.

Already going in the right direction, the _Normandy_ was now the lead as the others fell in behind her, and Joker hoped they weren't too late.

oOo

Inside the building, they'd formed an effective team, but were rapidly running out of heat-sinks and energy. Biotics were the most effective way of preventing both yahg and rachni from ascending the last flight of stairs, but even with Kaidan, Jack and Javik tag-teaming, they couldn't keep it up, the rachni were swarms that just kept coming. The others were doing what they could to take the pressure off but it wasn't enough.

Whenever they weren't quick enough to throw the rachni back, the acid sprays bypassed shields and barriers, burning through their armour. None of them were unscathed.

Then, Kaidan noticed that it was _only_ the rachni attacking. Where were the yahg?

The answer came loudly, the ground shaking as something impacted the floor from beneath, cracking the thick surface. Then there were several hits all at the same time, at various places across the ground they stood on. The yahg were using heavy weapons to break through the floor.

"Holy shit!" voiced Vega. "This goes and we're bathing in the enemy!"

That image enraged Jack. Storming over to where Wrex, Knox and Javik were taking their turn at the top of the last flight of stairs, she shoved them out of the way, then gave an unrestrained, frustrated and furious shout as she sent a powerful shockwave down the flight of steps, effectively turning it to a slope of rubble. Then she stood there out in the open, like her anger alone was enough to deflect any projectiles. Kaidan yanked her back just before a stream of acid struck her, then sent the rachni that tried to climb the slope of rubble smashing into the floor and far wall.

"What the fuck, Alenko?" Jack raged at him.

Pulling back, and allowing Javik to take his place, Kaidan gave her an equally pissed-off look. "Find some control before you get yourself killed." Then he quickly cut her off as she was about to argue. "No, Jack. This is not a debate. Things are bad enough without you taking unnecessary risks because you've lost it. Rein it in. Let that anger fuel you, but _never_ rule you. Are we clear?"

Jack's fiery eyes remained fixed on him, but he could see her calming, and she gave a tight nod.

Then Kaidan did what he'd done at every opportunity: check on Terra.

Gardew was currently sitting beside her, on watch as instructed, not just for Terra, but Coats, too; they didn't need a strike from behind. The salarian was a mess, his left side had taken a shotgun blast from a yahg, and it had been exacerbated by the following hit of acid. Their medigel had run out, even after using Terra's and Coats' supplies, and Gardew was in a lot of pain. Despite being conscious and incredibly focused for someone so injured, Kaidan could see the salarian was waning rapidly.

Another succession of impacts from below had Kaidan fighting for balance, and then the floor began to give way in places.

Asides from those at the top of the stairs, the rest of them leaped backwards, sticking closer to the edges where it was more solid, Kaidan hauling Terra back, Garrus dragging Coats, and Cael helping Gardew.

"Kaidan…" Garrus said, solemnly.

"I know," murmured Kaidan. They were out of time.

" _Gen…General, I'm- I'm here,"_ came Cortez.

Energised with hope, Kaidan didn't have time to question Cortez's obviously poor state. "We're on the top floor. Blow the rear wall, centre. Hurry!"

Not even wasting time on responding, Cortez did just that. The wall exploded inwards, rubble smacking into Kaidan's barrier.

"Go, go, go!" shouted Kaidan, allowing Vega to take Terra. There was no choice. He was team-lead and as such would be the last one on that shuttle. One by one his squad began to jump across the gap between the building and shuttle. Outside, Kaidan could see ally fighters and interceptors firing relentlessly at those below, keeping them from firing on the shuttle. Wrex and Grunt were leaping, the shuttle rocking as they landed, and knowing they'd be one of the last to leave, Kaidan checked behind him. Only Javik was left holding back the enemy with his biotics.

Standing in the hole Cortez had made, Kaidan could see through the collapsed floor to the yahg below. One caught his attention: the Sur'Kesh yahg. He'd memorised the image of that yahg from the salarians' files, but would have guessed it was the leader anyway. Everything about it screamed power far beyond those around it. It stared intently back up at him, unmoving but horribly ominous, and Kaidan noticed every muscle of it tensing. It was about to vault right up through the floor. They had to move. _Now_. "Javik!"

The prothean threw out one last biotic surge that flattened the rachni in its path and raced to where he waited.

More rachni were immediately swarming up, the yahg aiming up through the spaces in the floor, and Kaidan shielded them both from the shots.

Javik was leaping across to the shuttle, but before Kaidan could turn to follow, the Sur'Kesh yahg sprang up and landed in front of him. It went to swing at him, only to find itself fighting for balance and a firm foothold as the damaged floor tried to send it back down. That was an opportunity Kaidan couldn't ignore.

Calling up everything he had, Kaidan did something he'd never tried before but had seen Liara do once. He sent his energy up to the ceiling and then pulled down hard. Throwing himself backwards as the entire roof collapsed inwards, taking down the top floor and those on it, too, Kaidan was grabbed by Vega and Garrus. Knox slammed the hatch shut, and Cortez hurtled away.

"Head straight up," Kaidan called out to Cortez, immediately moving to crouch over Terra, his chest burning, and his head thumping. "Hackett's cleared the yahg ships. It's the only guarantee we can be far enough away from any artifacts."

"Got… Got it," stammered Cortez.

"Esteban!" James clutched at his friend as the man began to slump to one side, the shuttle keeling. Grabbing the controls to even them out, Vega was torn between looking where he was going as he aimed them up, and watching Kaidan and Garrus pull the now unconscious Steve from the pilot's seat to lower him into the small space left on the floor of the crowded shuttle.

Seeing the condition of Steve's ruined shoulder, Kaidan wondered what the hell could have done it.

"Attacked by local wildlife," guessed Bau. "Savage creatures. Fitting for yahg. Not so good for us."

"Looks like he's tended to the shoulder. Blood loss?" queried Garrus, looking at Cortez, whose uniform was almost completely covered in blood, though some looked darker than a human's.

Kaidan ran his med-scan. "His shoulder's not the problem," he said quickly, hurriedly extracting a field tourniquet from one of his pockets, aware that the shuttle's medkit was laying empty on the floor. "It's his leg. He's got an arterial bleed." He set to work on Cortez, wishing more than ever that they had medigel. "He probably didn't even realise because of that shoulder." Fixing the tourniquet in place to staunch the blood flow, Kaidan was keen to get Steve under Chakwas' care.

"Kaidan!" called Edi. "General Coats is waking!"

Kaidan swung to Coats but at first he still looked peaceful. Then Coats began to open his eyes, and everyone capable swiftly landed on the man.

" **You will serve us or die,** " Coats sneered.

"You talk too much," grumbled Grunt, smashing his fist into the general's face.

With Coats out again, Kaidan could only stare at Terra. "Vega?"

"We're close to breaking the atmosphere, Loco," James called back. "She's gonna be safe."

That's when they were rocked by the pulse from the yahg ship that had crept up on them. Everything failed, and they began to drop.

O

Joker had spotted the yahg ship appearing behind the shuttle, and he'd immediately been thankful that he'd advised his entourage to focus on helping those on the ground, while he'd raced after the kodiak. It meant that, just as the yahg ship had been undetectable to the shuttle's scanners, so too had the _Normandy_ remained unknown to the hunter.

There wasn't a damn thing he could do about the pulse that emanated from it, but he could at least finish it, and he took aim….

O

"We're going down!" announced James.

"No shit!" griped Jack, her hands splayed out against the hull.

" _Hold on, guys!_ " Joker's voice was a welcome sound that preceded an explosion above them, the attacking ship destroyed.

"Woohoo!" celebrated James. "Got to love Joker's timing," he grinned, like they were already saved, even as he struggled with the shuttle.

Nevertheless, Kaidan couldn't have agreed more. There was optimism within the shuttle again. He looked at Terra, saw the movement beneath her eyelids, and everything seized inside him as fear surged back into his heart at the sight. Not now. _Not now_. Steeling himself, Kaidan clenched his fist, nausea gripping him. They were heading the wrong way. She wasn't safe from the Leviathans. He would have to strike her again...

"I'm trying to level her out!" gritted James.

They were plummeting fast, but all Kaidan could focus on was Terra.

O

"Oh my God!" cried Altair. "They're going to crash!"

"No, they're not," vowed Joker. He took the _Normandy_ into a punishing dive, chasing the shuttle. "Jeez, that's poor flying," he muttered.

"They're _falling_!" gaped Altair.

"That's no excuse for bad handling," Joker stated. "No way is that Cortez piloting."

They were then passing by the shuttle, the ground rapidly approaching. Altair was gripping her seat, but Joker was nothing but calm. He had to be.

Swinging in front of the kodiak, the shuttle bay's ramp already open, his eyes went from one camera view to another, lining the ship up with the shuttle as best he could.

"We're running out of sky!" panicked Altair.

"Relax."

Initiating reverse thrusters for just a few seconds slowed them enough to swallow the shuttle. Through the internal cameras, Joker could see the sparks as the shuttle 'landed' and slid its way towards the back of the bay, and even though he couldn't hear the screeching of metal across the deck, he winced anyway.

It was a victory, but he held off the pat-on-the-back. Best to get the ship away from the ground first, and he accelerated his girl into a twisting curve that most engineers would say wasn't possible, or advisable. Joker sniffed at them all as he pulled it off, _Normandy's_ nose pointed straight towards space.

"Wow," breathed Altair. "Officially: wow."

Joker just gave her a casual shrug. "Yep. That's me. In a nutshell." Inside, Joker was beyond relieved. For all his talk, he was never complacent about such things. Until he'd had them in the shuttle bay there was always the chance something could go wrong. He thanked… whatever, that this was another addition to his 'impressive deeds' list, and not a terrible loss. The damned Leviathans needed to die.

O

The impact had been jarring and painful, but no one was complaining. They were alive.

Garrus was up and hauling open the hatch, Vega hoisting up Cortez, and Cael helping Gardew, all headed to the medbay. Knox hesitated, then trailed the others morosely out of the shuttle towards the elevator.

Wrex and Grunt had chosen to stand just outside, keeping close in case Coats woke, while Bau went to sit himself on a crate. Jack however, didn't move – just sat and watched Shepard's face. She wasn't the only one. Garrus remained at the hatch, while Edi and Javik stood in place – all of them just waiting, motionless.

Kaidan was barely aware of anything but Terra, his own pain paled into comparison with his concern for her, and he remained poised over her. "Edi. Tell me we're out of range. That they can't get to her." He watched his wife's eyelids, the motion beneath them more frequent.

"The precise extent of the Leviathans range through the artifacts is unknown. I have, however, erected a field around the shuttle."

He made a face. A field he no longer trusted in. It wasn't enough.

"I have the IPD program, Kaidan," added Edi, softly, seeming to know he needed more. "It was how I knew General Coats was waking. I will know the millisecond the Leviathans have contact."

"What if a millisecond is all they need?" It wasn't a question he expected her to answer; nor did Edi attempt to. Instead, he waited, fist drawn back, just in case, ignoring his head as it relentlessly demanded a dark, quiet place to rest.

Garrus peered at Kaidan crouched over Shepard, tension oozing from his human friend, his face the picture of guilt and dread. To have to strike someone you love…. As unpalatable as it was to Garrus, he would have saved Kaidan that task if he'd thought for a moment the man would have allowed it. Garrus truly felt for him. A powerful race wanted his daughter dead and his wife would be effectively the same if the Leviathans got hold of her again. It scared the hell out of Garrus, too. These were the people he cared about most, and he couldn't lose them.

Noticing Javik shift slightly, Garrus saw the prothean's hand resting on his pistol. "Get out, Javik," he ordered.

Javik's eyes bored into Garrus'.

Wrex leaned in, assessing the situation. "You heard the turian. Leave."

Javik's hand lowered back to his side. "If it has to be done-."

"It won't," cut off Garrus, meeting that gaze and holding it until the prothean left.

Kaidan heard the exchange, but it didn't concern him. He trusted the others to have it sorted.

The handful of minutes that had passed since their landing, felt like hours. There was a part of him that _wanted_ her to open her eyes. He _needed_ to see her face as it should be, instead of the haunting, almost demonic distortion of his wife that clouded his mind, courtesy of the Leviathans. He never wanted to see her like that again. Then another anxious thought surfaced through his protesting brain. What if it was already too late? The last time the Leviathans held her mind, she'd fallen into a coma….

When she started to properly stir - eyes fluttering, body tensing - Kaidan was torn between relief and fear. She wasn't in a coma, but was she free?

"Edi?" Kaidan was breathing rapidly now, making his chest hurt worse, and the migraine was now threatening to shut his brain down, while his fist started cramping with the tension.

Then her eyes sprang open, and she gasped. Kaidan saw the awareness and panic in those warm eyes, along with pain, and he knew it was her. All he could do then was gather her to him in profound relief, the movement making him dizzy to the point of nausea, but he had to hold her. "Thank God."

" _Rendezvousing with Hackett's fleet_ ," advised Joker. He then added, with an overly-casual tone, " _Anyone want to update me on, you know,_ **anything** _– Shepard maybe – feel free_."

"I will speak with Jeff," Edi said, leaving the shuttle.

Terra's body trembled beneath his like she was cold, her damaged arms loose at her sides. When she pulled back to look at him, her dazed eyes locked fearfully onto his.

"What did I do?"

oOo

The tendril that connected the Leviathans to Shepard had stretched as far as it could, so that even the distortion caused by the field, was no longer detected. She was beyond their reach, and so too Coats.

But the Leviathans weren't bothered by it. They would have her again, and they would reduce her mind to nothing as punishment. The great Shepard, Saviour of the Galaxy, would be an example of what happened to those who defied them.

The views from the planet proved that the resisting races had realised the futility of their attack as the few that had survived, fled.

All Shepard and her people had gained was data. The equipment would be replaced, the scientists were still theirs, the data would be restored from the memory banks of the Intelligence which had remained untouched, the artifact undiscovered. More yahg were already travelling here to replenish their numbers. The destruction of their ships was no matter – they would re-build. The prototype testing had proven they had already overcome the fields, and now all they had to do was make it wider reaching and constant. Soon they would also find a way to diffuse the threat of the child's spores.

They were the Leviathans. The apex race. And the lesser races had been taught.

oOo

Terra's arms were in agony and barely responding to her efforts to move them. Her head felt like it was split in two, and she had the double-vision to match. But she didn't care about anything other than what the hell she'd done in that time between the cold, suppressing onslaught and waking here, on the shuttle.

"It wasn't you," Kaidan murmured.

Jack took that moment to wordlessly launch off her seat and storm out, and Terra stared after her, worriedly. " _What_ did I _do_?" she insisted, her eyes returning to Kaidan, then looking him over, registering the myriad of injuries he'd sustained. Had she done that? But then she saw his eyes were pinched, and he was trying to reach into his pocket, but seemed unable to co-ordinate. Migraine. She tried to reach the meds he was attempting to retrieve, but between her damaged arms and her unfocused eyes, it was useless.

"Damn it!" Terra hushed out. "Garrus, I can't- I can't administer his meds."

Garrus crouched down beside them. "Um… I'm not sure…"

"He needs Chakwas," she stated, saving Garrus in the process.

"I'll take him," said Grunt, hopping back inside.

"Easy, Grunt," ordered Terra, stopping the young krogan from simply throwing Kaidan over his shoulder. "Don't jostle him about too much. And he needs quiet."

Grunt began to carefully hoist him up.

"Terra," Kaidan blurted out, reaching almost blindly for her until she pressed her cheek into his palm.

"I'm right here."

"I'll make sure she follows you up to medbay," Garrus assured Kaidan, taking cue from Shepard's quiet tone.

When Grunt and Kaidan were out of the shuttle, Terra turned to Garrus and saw the same catalogue of injuries, appalled. "Did _I_ do all that to you? To Kaidan?" She looked over to Wrex, never having seen so much blood on the krogan chief. "My God-"

"Don't look at _me_ ," huffed Wrex. "When I got to you, you were already passed out."

"We had one hell of a fight just to get off Parnack," Garrus explained. "As you can see, it didn't leave us looking too sharp. But we can get into that later. Come on. We all need to get to medbay."

Frustrated with his obvious attempts to distract her, Shepard looked around the empty shuttle, gasping as she realised Coats was laying behind her.

"We had to knock him out," said Garrus.

"Good old-fashioned punch from a krogan," nodded Wrex. "I'll take him up to the doc."

Terra supposed that explained her own aching face and skull. Never would she have thought she'd be grateful for someone decking her. Then she spotted the blood on the ground.

"That's from Cortez," supplied Garrus. "We think he encountered some kind of animal. He's in medbay as we speak, which is where you should be."

"Garrus, who did I hurt?" She went to grasp his armour but then inhaled sharply with the pain.

Garrus sighed. "You're just going to torture yourself over something the _Leviathans_ did."

"Just tell her already," Wrex barked, impatiently. "Shepard's no turian in need of coddling."

Garrus frowned at the unhelpful krogan, then resigned himself to the fact Shepard wasn't about to move from that spot until she had the answers. "I'll tell you on the way to medbay," he bartered.

Satisfied with that deal, Shepard got awkwardly to her feet. "Whoa…" She swayed in place and Garrus steadied her.

"Careful. You took quite a knock to the head. I would tut and say that's what you get for not wearing your helmet, but thank the spirits you didn't."

Steadying herself, she began to head for the exit, Garrus on her heels, ready to catch her. She would have made a teasing comment about it had she not felt so raw, and her head not been throbbing mercilessly. Her arms felt like they'd been through a grinder, re-modelled, and re-attached, loosely, and the fact she had no recollection of what had happened sat heavily in her stomach.

Wrex fell into stride with them, Coats draped over one arm, and they gathered inside the elevator.

Shepard leaned her spinning head back against the cool wall and closed her eyes. "Don't hold back," she prompted.

Garrus sighed. "You probably broke Knox's nose; shot him in the leg." He indicated to the gunshot wound to his own shoulder when she looked at him. "The rest is from the yahg and rachni," he emphasised, as she once again scrutinised every injury he'd suffered during the fight. "You toasted Vega a little, too, and…then there's Kaid-"

" _Admiral_ ," interrupted Traynor. " _I have a call from Admiral Hackett. Are you able to take it_?"

Swallowing back the bile from what she'd done, even without knowing what she'd inflicted on Kaidan, Shepard focused on the call. "Yes. Send it to my cabin."

"Shepard," warned Garrus.

"Garrus," she retorted back. "I have to talk with my dad. He'll be worried."

"Do it on your omnitool. I told Kaidan-"

"I'll be there as soon as."

The doors opened on the crew deck.

"Here." Wrex handed Coats over to Garrus. "You take him." Then he stepped out before Garrus could question it, turning right.

"Go get seen to, Garrus. You too, Wrex," she called out.

"Ryncol," was all he boomed back.

Shaking her head, then regretting it as her head protested, she needed to know one more thing. "We didn't find any artifacts, did we?"

"No," Garrus said, regretfully adjusting his hold on Coats.

"What happened down there?"

"You and Coats were knocked out, and… we ran out of time. The rachni turned on the krogan, the other ally forces had to join the fight. Thankfully, we were already out of the tunnels by the time the enemy entered the buildings. Cortez picked us up, a yahg ship killed our systems, and Joker caught us before we hit the ground."

She processed that slowly, and emptiness enveloped her. "Go, Garrus. I'll be fine. The sooner I speak to my dad, the sooner I'll surrender to the doc's scrutiny."

"That's bordering on blackmail."

She didn't say anything at first. She had little left. Nothing had been achieved except death and pain. "Please, Garrus. I just need a minute."

He only hesitated a few more seconds before leaving her alone. The cab moved her up, Edi taking over control. Her feet were heavy as she traipsed out and into her room. Edi had the screen ready for her call.

oOo

The image of his daughter standing there was a wonderful thing.

"Terra, thank God you're alright." Hackett could see though that she was far from alright. She could barely focus on him, her forehead was knotted with pain, and she looked emotionally beaten.

" _What's the state of the forces on the ground_?"

He didn't blink at the business-like tone. She clearly needed to be the soldier. "I called a full retreat. Those left are being retrieved as we speak."

" _How many survived_?"

"So far… 160." The dismal number fell from his lips with the feeling of abject failure. 160 out of thousands. It was hard to take.

Terra stood there, saying nothing, and he was certain that number was repeating itself inside that head of hers.

" _I have to go. Medbay_ ," she explained, lifelessly. " _I'll…check in with you soon_."

"Take what time you need. Then we can analyse the situation. De-brief."

She signed off, leaving him bothered by her despondency. She'd break through it, he knew. She always did. But that didn't mean he had to like the fact she was there to begin with.

They were all licking the wounds of defeat.

**oOo**


	36. What Doesn't Kill You, Makes You Stronger

The medbay was a mass of bodies and beds, all crammed into one space. Chakwas had called in all crew with a modicum of medical training, as well as her personal staff, and extra beds had been placed wherever there was space. While those with basic training attended to the lesser injuries of the others, Chakwas and her team were concentrating on Cortez and Gardew. Despite the number of people, there was only the occasional voice from Chakwas and her staff as they conferred. The ground team were markedly quiet as they contemplated the past hours. They were all lucky to be alive.

Laid restlessly on a bed, his head a mere ache now that the meds were in his system, Kaidan was getting antsy to leave. Garrus' entry a short while ago, with Coats but _not_ Terra, hadn't made him happy. "Doc, I'm fine now. I need to go check on Shepard. She has a head injury," he reminded her.

Garrus shifted uncomfortably on the bed beside Kaidan's. "Sorry," he said, not for the first time. "She was being stubborn."

"She's not the only one," chimed in Chakwas from where she stood across from him, not taking her eyes off the work she was doing to seal the wound in Cortez's leg. "Move from that bed at your peril, General," she warned. "You know full well that the migraine isn't the only thing you're suffering from. Don't worry about Shepard." She straightened and nodded at her assistant, pulling the bloody gloves from her hands. "I'm now on my way to give her a very stern lecture, and a personal escort."

"No need, Karin."

They all turned to Shepard, who was standing in the entrance, though not without a slight sway.

"Glad to see you've come to your senses." Chakwas indicated to the bed someone was erecting for her at the far end of the room. "Go lay down and I'll assess your injuries. From what your husband was saying, you've got an impressive concussion."

Kaidan felt the shame rush over him again, knowing he was the cause. Then he frowned as Terra went to his bedside instead of following instructions.

"What damage did I do?" Terra directed at Chakwas, though she was looking at Kaidan.

"Nothing too serious," Chakwas stated, deliberately, moving over to scan her where she stood. "Four broken ribs on his left side, some nasty bruising, and a large dose of guilt that I imagine rivals yours from the look on your face."

"Guilt? What do you have to feel guilty for? Kaidan, I'm so sorry." She looked around the room at her squad. "To all of you."

"Terra, please," Kaidan begged. "That wasn't you. I was there. I can attest to that. You were nowhere to be seen."

"Just made it a whole lot harder to defend ourselves, if you know what I mean," confided James, lightly. "None of us were about to fire on you, Lola." He glanced at Javik, who said nothing.

Shepard's eyes gathered a pool of tears that overfilled and rolled down her face. "Kaidan, why do you feel guilty?"

Kaidan lifted his hand back to her face, wiped the tears from her good cheek, and then did the same on her left, trying to be gentle. She winced nonetheless. "I hit you."

Garrus wasn't about to leave it there. "It was the only way to put you- _them_ down before they caused you more harm. Even pinned down, the Leviathans were forcing your body to push past the physical pain to free yourself."

"You have several fractures to both arms as a result," confirmed Chakwas. "As well as severe ligament tearing. You're going to have to rest them for a while. I would say no battles, but I suspect that isn't an option, so I'll give the healing process a helping hand with some injection therapy to the ligaments, and some medigel and heavy-bandaging for the bones. It won't be without increased pain, though."

Terra simply nodded. Pain didn't scare her, Kaidan knew, and her gaze remained on his. She went to touch him and gasped in a pained breath as her injuries demanded her recognition, causing Chakwas to tut at her. Undeterred, Terra leaned over him, and Kaidan welcomed the kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Kaidan sharply inhaled in surprise, staring back at her beautiful but damaged face. "Thank you?" he murmured in question. "I struck you!"

She rested her forehead against his, and Kaidan hugged her to him, ignoring the pain that flared in his chest, incredibly grateful she was whole.

"You stopped the Leviathans from using me against you. I wouldn't care if you'd used your gun to do it," she added. "I can't imagine how it made you feel."

"You're back and that's all that matters," Kaidan imparted.

"Shepard." Chakwas' hand at Terra's waist encouraged her to step away to be seen to, and Kaidan let her go.

With Terra in his sights, he could rest easier. But with that came the weight of a mission failed. Looking around at his comrades, Kaidan could see it was a feeling they all shared.

oOo

oOo

With various places on his body itching madly from the medigel that had been slathered over his burns, James quickly entered the elevator and immediately began scratching, rubbing his back against the wall of the elevator to get to where he couldn't reach as he pressed the button for Engineering. A hand prevented the doors from closing, and James rolled his eyes as Javik entered, realising he'd just been caught doing a good impression of a bear crossed with a monkey. He could practically read the word flashing through the prothean's disapproving brain: primitive. _Good job of dispelling_ **that** _notion, Vega_ , James sighed inwardly. Not that he cared one iota what the asshole thought of him.

As expected, Javik gave him a distasteful look, then ignored him.

They rode down in silence, which was fine with James. There was only one person who bothered him right now. Jack. She hadn't reported in to medbay, and he'd convinced Shepard, _and_ Chakwas, to let him go talk to her.

When the doors opened, he and Javik stepped forward to exit at the same time and there was an awkward moment where they knocked into each other. James made a gesture for Javik to go first, immune to the scowl. Following him out with a shake of his head, James nearly walked into Javik's back as the prothean stopped-dead in the corridor.

"She is frightened."

The comment was so quiet, James wasn't sure if it was his imagination, until Javik glanced back at him.

"Of being where Alenko was," Javik clarified.

The contact just now… Javik had been able to catch his thoughts, and James guessed that Javik had 'read' Jack when she'd shoved past him in that tunnel. Frightened, he'd said…. James nodded. He knew that. She'd worked hard to make herself invulnerable. It had taken all Jack had to open herself up to him, because to do so was to risk an unimaginable hurt. Seeing Kaidan facing it, being witness to 'losing' Shepard herself, Jack was doing what Jack did when she felt threatened in a way she couldn't defend herself from: she closed up and pushed them all away. The problem was, he had no idea if he could get through to her again.

He realised Javik was walking off. "Hey. Thanks, man," James said, sincerely. He may not like the prothean but it didn't mean he had to equal him in the asshole stakes.

"De nada," answered Javik, without looking back, surprising James in the process.

When the doors sealed on Javik's space at the end of the corridor, James was still staring. "Okay…. That was weird."

"So is talking to yourself," Grunt said, exiting the elevator which had been to crew deck and back in the interim.

"Hey, Big G. Chilling out?"

"Don't like it cold," rumbled Grunt. "Gonna go throw some daggers. At least I'll be able to finally take down a target."

"Yeah… I'm feeling that," agreed James. There was a uniquely bitter taste to walking away from an unfinished mission. Or to be precise, fleeing with their proverbial tails between their legs.

Scratching his head as the krogan went the other way, James prepared himself for another battle. He hoped like hell he didn't fail at this one too.

oOo

The medbay was a serener environment now. Only Chakwas was left in attendance. Shepard looked around at those who'd been unable to leave as yet.

Cortez was still out, attached to tubes that were replenishing his body with blood and other important things. Chakwas was gradually re-building the lost muscle, bone and ligaments at his shoulder, and it was uncomfortable for Shepard to think of him being attacked with no one to help him. She was so used to him always being there to pull them out of every dodgy situation they got themselves into, yet he nearly hadn't made it this time.

Wrex was huffily occupying another bed. Chakwas had retrieved him from the lounge herself, armed with a huge needle with which to threaten him with if he didn't comply. It hadn't taken more than a few seconds for the mighty krogan leader to enter the medbay, grumbling the whole way. Chakwas was aiming to replace the heart he'd lost, reconstructed from his own cells, just as soon as she'd finished with the machine that was currently re-creating Cortez's lost tissue. The thought of Wrex walking around with a hole from back to chest was disconcerting, so Shepard was all for Chakwas keeping him detained, even if he _was_ healing at a phenomenal rate. A _heart_ … Shepard could only shake her head at Wrex's nonchalance. Thank the stars krogan had two.

A little way from her, Gardew was also unconscious, Cael sitting by his side, studying his omnitool. The salarian was in a similar state to Cortez, with tubes replacing vital fluids, but also others that were flushing out the acid that had penetrated deep. He was in a bad way, and Chakwas was monitoring him every few minutes.

Like Knox in the bed beside her, Kaidan had nodded off, his chest re-bandaged. With the time to re-assess everything, Shepard's guilt was joined with anger. How dare the Leviathans use her to hurt him? To hurt all of those important to her. She'd hesitated, unable to pull the trigger on a friend, and it had nearly condemned the others. But it was Matt…. She could see him out in the Mess, sitting at the table with a mug between his hands and a troubled look. Wrex had told him what he'd done to his men out on the battlefield. The guilt she was experiencing over attacking her own people would be nothing compared to what he would be feeling over the men and women who'd lost their lives at the end of his gun. Shepard still clearly remembered the moment her gun had fired at Anderson... At least Matt wouldn't have the memory of it. She'd need to speak with him. To tell him he wasn't alone.

With her arms above and below her joints now bandaged, and her body's natural healing process well and truly spurred on by the inflammation injection therapy used on her ligaments, Shepard was rather glad to be on the painkillers that dulled everything to an ache.

Chakwas closed the scan she'd been doing of Shepard's brain. "Apart from the concussion, everything seems fine. Vision?"

"A little fuzzy, but there's only one of everything now."

"Improvement's a positive sign. I would like you to stay put so I can monitor you, though. Just to be safe."

"Not that I'm complaining, but why didn't the Leviathans' intrusion affect me the same as last time? There wasn't even a nose-bleed."

"Truthfully, I have no idea. It's the brain. An amazing thing, to be sure. Four years is a long time for it to heal. Maybe it's simply adapted. All I can say for certain is that there appears to be absolutely no issues this time, and that makes me very happy."

"Amen," agreed Shepard. She turned her attention over to Steve. "How's Cortez doing?"

"The lieutenant's responding well. There's a lot more reconstructive surgery to do on that shoulder, and he's not going to be flying anytime soon because of it, but other than that, there's nothing to worry about."

"And Gardew?"

"There's a lot of trauma," frowned Chakwas. "The acid to his already open wound, did extensive damage. I've done what I can, but only time will tell now."

The salarian duo weren't even part of her team, yet they'd fought their way to help, nevertheless. This was what they'd gotten for it. She thought Cael looked a little lost. The two of them seemed inseparable.

Looking at the salarians made her think of Bau, and she gasped. "Edi. Where's Bau?"

_"Spectre Bau is currently asleep on a crate within the shuttle bay. He has been there since his arrival."_

"Looks like there's another patient to see to," said Chakwas. "I'll head down to check on him, and as I assume James is having no luck with Jack, I'll visit her on the way back."

In the bed beside Shepard, Knox then woke. His nose had been braced, and he had some nasty bruising under his eyes. His leg had been dealt with. He could have gone earlier, but he'd dozed off as soon as his nose had been seen to, so Chakwas had let him sleep.

"Ah, Corporal Knox," smiled Chakwas, giving him a quick scan like it was her first instinct. "Welcome back. When you're feeling up to it, you can go." With that, she exited medbay.

Knox ran his hands over his face – something he wished he hadn't done judging by the hiss.

"I'm sorry, Knox," Shepard felt the need to say.

Sitting himself up, Knox swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Then he just stared at his feet.

Shepard supposed getting punched and shot by your commanding officer wasn't going to help towards developing a co-operative relationship. He wasn't exactly impressed with her in the first place.

"What was it like? Being…controlled?"

Blinking at the question that Knox had mumbled out to the floor, Shepard had a sense that the answer was important to him. "I wasn't aware of anything. It was like being knocked unconscious, and when you wake up, time's missing."

"Was that how it was when the Reapers controlled you?"

This was about his past, she realised. "It wasn't the Reapers exactly. Cerberus used Reaper-tech to re-create the effects. And no. No it wasn't the same. I was very aware. Perhaps in that way the Reapers weren't quite as effective as their creators. Awareness means you could fight it. I was freed when we got through to Cerberus' Illusive Man, and he took his own life. So too did Saren before him. But they were strong-minded individuals. With the Leviathans…there's no chance to fight. It's absolute." Voicing that fact had Shepard wrapping her aching arms around herself. The Leviathans had gotten past the fields…. How the hell did they fight them now? Was she out of the fight?

"My parents gave themselves up to the Reapers," murmured Knox, eyes still down. "They believed that crap the Reapers were spouting about salvation if they surrendered. I argued it, but…they were so scared. My older brother said he'd go check it out and come back, so he and his wife went with my parents to a 'camp'. After they'd been gone for nearly two weeks, I thought that was it; that I wouldn't see them again. Me and my girlfriend… Mara… stayed in the old bunker we'd found to shelter in. Every so often I'd have to risk going out to search for food. She panicked every time I had to leave. But I had no choice. It was that or starve."

He was silent for a long time as he remembered, but Shepard remained silent, waiting.

"The last time…. The last time, I found my brother wandering the streets. He was disorientated and there was blood all over him. I figured something had happened to them; that they'd been attacked on the way. I got him back to the shelter and then he started rambling all this bullshit about giving ourselves up for harvest." Knox grimaced. "He was indoctrinated. And I'd let him in." His mouth trembled. "When I refused to go he…he attacked me, and…I couldn't…." His hands fisted. "I didn't want to hurt him back. So I…I took the hits. Mara was screaming…." Unclenching his right hand, Knox then lifted it, staring back at his open palm. "I had a piece of railing I'd picked up at some point, right there in my hand, but I just couldn't use it on him." The hand fisted again, dropping back down. "Shit, I didn't know how to fight. Nor defend myself. Not effectively. I left myself open and he got a solid punch. I blacked out. He- _it_ must have thought I was dead or something." He glanced up, questioningly. "Could he have even thought like that?"

Knox's gaze fell back to his feet. It wasn't a question he expected an answer to.

"When I woke… my brother was gone, and…" His face crumpled in pain and grief. "Mara was dead…." he uttered, hoarsely. “She was six months pregnant. We'd already found out it was a girl. We were going to call her Maisie. She'd have been a little older than your daughter by now." He shook his head slowly with regret. "Two days later the war was over. We'd nearly made it. Just two days..." He took a deep breath then, blinking back tears and bringing himself back to the present. "Whoa," he swallowed, forcing out a laugh. "That's the first time I've ever spoken about it."

Shepard's heart ached for him. "Nothing could have prepared you for that. You did what you could."

He looked at her then. "So did you. I guess my point was that…I get why you couldn't pull the trigger on your friend. So… what came after…none of that," he gestured to his own face, " _this_ …is not your fault."

Somehow, the fact that _he_ was saying it, after everything he'd been through, made it impact deeper. "Thank you, Knox."

With a single nod, he slid off the bed to his feet, then hesitated. "Thank _you_ , Shepard. Ever since that day I've hated myself. As far as I was concerned Mara and…Maisie…died because I was too weak to do what had to be done. But seeing someone as strong as you go through the same thing... Now I know that I just loved him too much. There's no shame or weakness in feeling that. Now I can…well," he shrugged, and left it there, because she knew the rest.

Watching Knox walk out, Shepard wasn't the only one now able to let go of the guilt.

oOo

James had only gone as far as the stairs. Taking that extra step felt like intruding until he was invited. He couldn't see Jack from here – he imagined her hugging her knees to her chest - and every time he'd called her name, all he'd gotten was 'go away'. So he'd decided to wait her out, and had sat, feet firmly planted on that bottom stair, and elbows resting on his knees.

It was now fifteen minutes later, and he could finally hear her moving. She peered around the corner.

"Fuck! Can't believe you're still there," she spat, disappearing back into her red haven.

"You know I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me, Bella," he stated, casually. That was met with a stream of cursing. Then he heard her boots stomping angrily on the metal grating as she stormed over to stand deliberately too close to him. With her crotch within an inch of his nose, James knew precisely what she was doing.

"This is what you're here for, isn't it?" challenged Jack, fiercely. "Well, come on, jarhead. _Take_ it."

Ever so slowly, James stood, his eyes on hers. He was already taller than her and being on the lowest step elevated him higher. Not ideal, but he wouldn't encroach and he figured she'd soon correct that imbalance out of sheer determination that _she_ be the one looming. "No," he said softly.

Jack blinked, then sneered as she banged her feet up three steps so she wasn't so small. James found no victory in the fact she'd proved him right. It only meant that he understood her. But did he know enough to keep her from bolting and never coming back? His gut wrenched at the thought.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"You."

"I just offered-"

"No. Not that mask. The real you, Bella."

Her face twisted as she tried to deny the feelings his words evoked. "Don't call me that! _Fuck_!" Jack grimaced, her hands reaching up to dig into her hair. "I can't do this."

"Do what?"

" _This_. _Us_. I can't- I…. I just can't."

She went to push past him, to retreat to her safe place, but James stopped her with a gentle hand on her wrist – just the barest of pressure and she'd stayed, and it told him there was a chance. "I won't force you into anything you're not comfortable with. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, regardless." He caressed his thumb across the thin skin of her wrist before letting go, then started back up the stairs.

"What were you going to tell me?" Jack called out, making him pause. "In that tunnel, you said…." She trailed off.

James turned just enough to look down at her without moving his feet. "Before anything happened between us, it was important for me to tell you something."

He saw the flash of fear that she quickly covered with an indifferent shrug. "So what was it?"

Fully facing her, making sure he held her gaze, James took a breath. "That I love you."

Her mouth falling open, Jack stumbled down the last steps and away from him as she stared back. "You can't."

"I do."

"No." She was shaking her head, resolutely. "Why would you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm- I'm _me_."

"I like _you_. I've fallen for _you_. It's not so unbelievable. Shepard loves you. Nugget loves you. Eezo, too, in his varren-y way," he added, making Jack chuff involuntarily. "We've been through this, Bella. Nothing's changed since then."

Suddenly her face sank into her hands. "Why are you doing this?" She looked up at him angrily. "Didn't you see what happened down there? Seeing Shepard turn on us…. Fuck!" She started pacing with agitation. "And Kaidan's face…. I can't deal with that shit!" She stopped, her finger pointing, her face and voice, fierce. "I let you in and I'm done. Because you'll leave."

Concerned as her voice broke on the last word, James closed the space between them. She nearly went to retreat further, but then her face hardened and she stood defiantly in place, daring him to touch her. He took the dare, knowing she wouldn't hurt him. His hands went either side of her face, thumbs stroking her temples as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "It's just how I feel, Bella. It's not something I had a say in. And I don't want to live my life holding back because of what _might_ happen. But it's okay if you don't feel the same way about me," he continued. "Or if you don't feel ready to take that final step. No expectations, remember? Just an offer of love with the promise that I'll never stop, and I'll never leave you of my own free will." He gave her one last kiss to her hair-line, then went to depart - to give her time and space to think it through.

"Wait."

Jack's hand had grasped his shirt in a tight fist, and James could see the trails of her tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't go," she rasped.

Then she yanked him to her as she stepped forward, her face against his chest, tears soaking his front. James held her to him like he might lose her if he didn't hold on tight, relief, weariness, love and happiness making him giddy.

"Break that promise and I'll smear the wall with you, Lug-nut," she mumbled.

James just laughed. "Understood, Ma'am."

Then she was up on her toes, pulling his head down to hers, desire in her watery eyes. "Now I'm ready to celebrate. And you'd better be up for that, 'cos I don't want to do it alone, _Stud_ …"

His face wasn't the only place the heat rushed….

oOo

Heading up from the shuttle bay, satisfied that Bau was recuperating well enough for her not to disturb his deep slumber despite the fact he hadn't looked very comfortable slouched on the crate, Chakwas stopped at Engineering deck.

Except the doors to the elevator didn't open.

" _You are going to see Jack,"_ stated Edi.

Chakwas looked up with a frown. "Yes, Edi. Is there a problem?"

" _I would advise you wait. Jack is currently…engaged._ "

"I'm sure she's always busy doing _something_ , but I have medical duties to perform."

" _She is engaged with Commander Vega,_ " clarified Edi _. "I would assess that, given her present… voracious activity, Jack is functioning well._ "

There was a short silence from Chakwas. "Oh. ... I see. Thank you, Edi. I'll return later." By the time Karin was moving up towards her medbay, the grin was firmly in place.

oOo

oOo

Tucked away in a quiet little spot, set amongst beautiful foliage on one side and the Presidium lake on the other, Rorie was chuckling away as her grandfather tickled her, Lena rescuing the coffee cup as the café table shook.

"Enough, you two. I came here to enjoy the serenity, not to break it," smiled Lena.

When Alex righted her, Rorie sighed happily, reaching up to trace the diagonal scar that cut a path across her grandpa's forehead. "Did it hurt lots, ganpa?"

"Don't remember it, honey. I didn't even remember who I was at the time."

"You forgot who you are!? Wouldn't ganma tell you?" frowned Rorie, making Alex laugh.

"Grandpa was lost, darling," Lena said, "and because your grandpa couldn't remember anything about who he was or who his family were, we couldn't find each other."

"Oh no! Lost is bad!" She wrapped her arms around her grandpa's neck, her face fixed with consternation. "Were you scared, ganpa?"

"It was a little scary," he nodded.

Then she peered at him. "You didn't 'member _any_ body?"

"No. Not your grandma, or your daddy."

"Mommy?"

"I didn't know her then."

She gasped. "Did you forget _me_ , ganpa?"

With a chuckle, he smoothed away the shallow worry-lines. "You weren't born when it happened. Your mommy was still growing you."

"Like a seed," she smiled. "I was a tiny seed. And now I'm big!" She flung her arms out wide, in a complete misrepresentation of her size. Then she frowned again. "Why did hurting your head make you forget? I bump my head lots and I 'member everything."

"Well, I hit my head _very_ hard. All my memories were still there, but and it was like they got locked away behind a thick door, and I didn't know how to open it."

"You needed a key?"

"Huh. More like two magic words."

"Open sesame!" she clapped, excitedly.

"Don't think that would've worked for me," laughed Alex. "Doors in heads are tricky like that. Actually, it was your mommy who unlocked it for me. It was the first time I met her," he smiled.

That made Rorie happy, her eyes lighting up. "Mommy found you? What did she say?"

"My name."

Her face fell back into a frown. "She said 'my name'?" Rorie questioned, dubiously.

Lena laughed. "She said grandpa's name, my darling child. Alex Alenko."

Rorie smiled brightly at her grandpa. "Mommy saved you so you can 'member me."

"She did," grinned Alex. "And thank goodness for that."

Lena grasped his hand in agreement, then inhaled the scented air. "These flowers are exquisite. I wonder where they're from."

"Thessia."

They all looked over to the voice's owner.

"Antie Lara!" squealed Rorie, leaping from her grandpa's lap to throw herself at Liara, who gratefully received the hug.

"I apologise for interrupting. I just could not walk by without saying hello to Aurora. I shall not disturb you any longer."

"Oh my dear, you're welcome to join us," assured Lena.

"That is very kind." Liara looked over her shoulder at Samara a short distance away. "However, I am not alone."

"There's plenty of room," answered Alex.

While Liara moved to sit with them, Samara stood at the balcony which separated them from the lake.

"The flowers are called Thessian Flames," informed Liara. "They grow in sweeping bands at the mountain bases upwards, and from a distance they look like the mountains are on fire. It is beautiful to behold, but the scent," she inhaled, her eyes closing as she breathed it in, "the scent is like none other. It is home."

"Sounds wonderful," Lena said. "You describe it like you haven't been home for a long time."

"I rarely have the time."

"Then you should make time, dear. Everyone needs a break once in a while. A chance to recharge."

"Yes…" Liara glanced at Samara who hadn't moved an inch, her gaze directed over the Presidium, and she wondered if she'd ever get that chance to see Thessia again. Then Rorie was cuddling into her side, lifting her spirits instantly. Liara pointed to another flower. "See that lilac one? It is called Kimi-dalla. When I was very young, my mother told me that you can whisper your secrets to them and they will hold it tight and never tell."

Rorie looked between Liara and the flower. "Can _I_ tell it a secret?"

"Go ahead."

Needing no further urging, Rorie went straight to the plant and put her mouth close to the tubular opening. Then she hesitated and looked at Liara. "I don't have a secret."

"You can say anything you like," smiled Liara.

Thinking about that, Rorie returned her attention to the flower, and whispered, "Can you keep a secret?" The plant's petals immediately twisted around each other, sealing shut, and Rorie clapped and bounced in delight. "It can! It _can_ keep a secret!"

"Well, I never," gushed Lena.

Rorie was so excited that Puppy flew out of her hand and over the balcony, into the lake. "Puppy!"

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Alex had leapt up and was straining over the railing, but the soft toy was sinking.

"Allow me-" began Samara.

"No, no, you're alright. I've got-" With a yelp he over-balanced, splashing into the lake.

Samara raised him up in a biotic bubble, and Rorie and Lena began laughing at the soaking man at the centre of it all.

As he was settled back on his feet, Alex lifted his prize, sheepishly. "Got it."

"Oh, you silly man," admonished Lena, taking the toy and wringing it out.

Alex cleared his throat and nodded at Samara. "Forgot about the biotics. Thank you for the assist."

"You are welcome," Samara said, with just the tiniest trace of amusement.

"Excuse me, Sir." The approaching turian C-Sec officer fixed Alex with a serious stare. "The Presidium lake is strictly off-limits to swimmers."

"Oh, I, uh, I wasn't swim-"

"I don't need to hear your excuses, Sir. You're wet. Stay away from the lake, or I'll be forced to prohibit you from the Presidium for the foreseeable future. Have a good day."

"You got told off, ganpa!" giggled Rorie, when the officer had gone. "Can I call mommy and daddy?" Rorie asked her grandmother, joyfully. "I want to tell them what happened to Ganpa!"

Lena laughed. "Let's get you home, first. Or maybe that should be Grandpa."

"Can't take him anywhere," Rorie said, cheekily repeating what she'd heard her adults say before.

Liara's omnitool signalled a call and, caught up in the light moment and Rorie's delightful enthusiasm, she answered it without thinking.

" _Dr T'Soni, Narin Solus. Am ready to begin procedure. Require your presence at Huerta as soon as possible."_

Liara was left open-mouthed, until Samara's interest brought her into Liara's eyeline. "I…. Yes. Yes, of course. I will be there shortly, Doctor. Thank you." Her face flushed, she closed the tool with shaking hands.

"It's alright, Antie Lara." Rorie's little hands gripped one of Liara's. "Dr Narin is nice. He'll look after you. I can come hold your hand so you're not scared."

Liara blinked at the little girl's words, surprised that she had read her so well, then crouched and hugged her close. "My Little Star. Thank you, but I can do this. You should take your grandfather home."

Rorie looked at her drenched grandpa and nodded. "He needs looking after." Kissing Liara's cheek, then hugging Samara, Rorie took her grandpa's hand. "Come on, ganpa. Before you catch a cold."

Liara watched them go, a heavy fear replacing the light that was Rorie. What if this didn't work? Would she ever see her Little Star again? Shepard?

"Have faith instead of fear, Dr T'Soni," imparted Samara. "You are potentially embarking on something ground-breaking. If Dr Solus' treatment is successful it will open up a whole new future for you. And for many others."

"Including Falere."

"Yes."

For the first time, Liara saw Samara as something other than the Justicar threatening to remove her from her life. She was a mother, hoping for a way to free her daughter. Suddenly, Samara was far less frightening. _Have faith_ …. Yes. She was being given a chance no other ardat-yakshi had ever been offered.

Straightening, and gathering herself in the process, Liara was ready.

oOo

Hackett stepped aboard the _Normandy_ , choosing to do the de-brief face to face, the airlock sweeping aside to reveal Specialist Traynor waiting for him.

"Admiral Hackett." She snapped off a salute. "Welcome aboard, Sir."

"At ease." He started walking towards the CIC, Traynor falling into step beside him.

"Admiral Shepard and General Alenko will join you as soon as possible. They're just waiting on their medbay releases from Doctor Chakwas."

"Ah. In that case, it'll probably be quicker for me to go to them."

"Yes, Sir," Traynor smiled. "A wise assumption." Then she handed him the datapad in her hand. "Your ship just forwarded over these reports from the beacons placed over Parnack."

"Thank you." Taking the datapad, Hackett entered the elevator alone, and looked at the report. It was grim reading.

By the time he entered the medbay, he was distracted, his mind lingering on the images he'd just seen. He nearly collided with Urdnot Wrex, who was departing, chest heavily bandaged.

"Hackett."

"Wrex." That was it. A fleeting exchange, the krogan not one for wasting words.

"Dad?" Terra questioned straight away, scooting off the bed and away from Chakwas who was in mid-scan and unimpressed with her errant patient. "You look like you have bad news."

Hackett gave her a hug first, her bruised face a reminder of what had been necessary to protect her from the Leviathans. "How are you doing?"

She made a non-committal sound that he knew was just as much to do with how she was feeling about the mission as it was to her physical well-being.

"Kaidan?" checked Hackett, looking over at his son-in-law who was on his feet and wincing as he got back into a shirt.

"Uh…been better, Sir."

Nodding in understanding, Hackett waved the datapad, getting back to business. "Our probes have picked up large numbers of yahg moving towards the site. It seems our attack has created a rallying cry to the other…tribes, or whatever they call their factions. The Leviathans don't even need to use artifacts to get them there now."

"And once within range of whatever artifacts are in that area, they'll slowly be indoctrinated."

" _I can confirm that there is only one artifact remaining at the target zone,_ " offered Edi.

Hackett frowned up at the air. "How do you know this?"

" _I have been analysing the data we retrieved. Agent Bau's was most illuminating._ "

Terra sighed. "I didn't even know he'd managed to get anything. I've allowed myself to get out of the loop. Failed to check in with everyone."

"You're healing, the same as the rest of us," defended Kaidan. "It's barely been ten hours."

"Ten hours I've wasted moping over a defeat instead of looking at what you all brought back."

Hackett noticed she'd left herself out of the retrieval process. "Cut yourself some slack, Terra. We've all been on the losing side at some point. It's a bitter pill, but you just have to swallow it, pick yourself up, and keep going. There's that old adage I'll adapt: they may have won the battle, but they haven't won the war."

"Damn straight," Kaidan agreed, resolutely. "They haven't beaten us yet."

"We have to make sure we win the next," said Terra, decisively.

Hackett watched her pull herself up, that fire inside her burning once more. He loved seeing it.

"For that we need info," she continued. "We need to go over the rest of that data. Now." They all started for the exit, only for it to close and seal.

" _When_ I've finished your scan," Chakwas stated from her desk, where she'd activated the medbay's lock-down, her tone leaving no room for debate. "Now sit back down, _Admiral_."

They all groaned.

"You're delaying the de-brief, Doc," Terra mumbled as she returned to the bed.

" _You_ delayed it when you moved," countered Chakwas, resuming her scan.

"Can't you do it after? I feel great."

"I doubt that," the doc retorted, without looking up.

"Okay, but it _is_ manageable," Terra half-conceded, half-bargained.

"That's good," was all Chakwas said as she kept going.

"Ugh!" Shepard flung herself back on the bed in frustration. "You're killing me, Doc."

"Only with duty," said Chakwas, a small smile threatening to reveal itself. "You forgot to teach your daughter patience, Steven."

"Never learnt any myself," he responded, feeling every bit of Terra's impatience to be getting on with things.

"Then take a lesson from Kaidan."

Kaidan held his hands up in surrender as father and daughter practically speared him with their looks. "Barely holding on, actually."

"Barely is enough." Then Chakwas was closing her omnitool. "There. Done." She walked over to her desk, releasing the door, then turned. "You can…go," she said to an empty room. Then she laughed.

**oOo**


	37. Where's There's a Will, There's a Way

Edi had laid out the copious amounts of research taken from the labs, including the data Bau had grabbed.

Coats and Bau had joined Shepard, Kaidan and Hackett, as had Wrex, his chest sealed but still awaiting a replacement heart. Terra was still slightly uneasy at that, but after his continual arguments, Chakwas had finally conceded that there was technically nothing wrong with him.

Shepard chided herself for continually worrying about him and the others. They were all fine, asides from Cortez and Gardew, and Chakwas had them in hand. It seemed she was stuck on 'mother' mode these days. That thought conjured up Rorie, and Terra wanted nothing more than to call her little miracle.

"Edi. Tell me about their spore research," started Kaidan.

That re-focused Terra's attention back to the room. Like her, foremost in Kaidan's thoughts was Rorie, and he didn't want to have to read through the streams of info running down the terminals to get it.

" _One avenue is to make the spores redundant. However, they have made little progress to accomplishing this aim. They are also researching a way to boost their own mental strength in order to force their way through Aurora's mind and destroy the spores, just as they'd done to the original strain in Shepard._ "

"Bloody hell," griped Coats. "So even if Solus succeeds in recreating the spores, we're just on borrowed time until they break through it?"

"It's not like we could really expect the Leviathans to accept defeat if we succeed," reasoned Kaidan, seemingly prepared for this news. "Without their tools, they wither and die. When it comes to their survival, they won't give up any more than we will."

" _It is only a concept at this juncture. They currently have no way of making it a reality, and so it is unlikely that they could reach completion for some time."_

"When it comes to time, we take whatever we can get," Terra said.

"Another bleeding timer," frowned Coats. "No surprise there."

"The krogan have spent a thousand plus years on a timer," Wrex said. He was staring at the datapad of beacon images from the base on Parnack.

Shepard didn't need to take another look. It was a grisly scene down there, akin to something not seen on Earth since its medieval days. Heads of the fallen were being detached from their bodies and mounted on spikes - the krogan ones having been prised out from their head plates - forming a macabre wall around the base's periphery.

 _Choose the one, or the many…_. The Leviathan's voice on the Citadel replayed in her mind. She'd refused to sacrifice her daughter, and so many had paid the price.

In response to what he was seeing, Wrex was getting visibly tense with growing rage, and Shepard put her hand over the screen. "No more, Wrex. Fuelling that anger will only lead to more deaths. We have to find another approach."

"Like what?" he growled.

"That's what we're here to assess," answered Hackett. "One thing's for sure: we need to break the Leviathans hold on those yahg even more so than before. This is escalating fast. There's no way of knowing if these other yahg factions have their own ships. Our intel is confined to this one area. If they do - and I'd say it's likely - it won't take long for the Leviathans to improve them to rival our technology. We've officially pissed off the whole of Parnack."

"I can't believe we were so close to that artifact," lamented Kaidan.

Edi had created a holographic representation of the underground structure they'd found, and they stared at the room Bau had discovered, complete with Reaper.

"I didn't see anything in that room asides from the Reaper, though I ran out of time to check the walls," muttered Bau.

" _It is not a Reaper_ ," informed Edi. " _The data Agent Bau gathered was incomplete, but provided enough information for me to recognise a stream of programming that is consistent with an advanced artificial intelligence. In its core program is a clear directive: to create a solution that would ensure the continued existence of the Leviathans as they currently are, and the organic tools they require_."

"Solution? You mean it's a new Intelligence!" exclaimed Kaidan.

" _Affirmative. Though it is only at the beginning of a state of awareness. At the time this information was retrieved, an external device was downloading data to it. It appears to be the memory core of the original Intelligence_."

"So it wouldn't need further eons to gather data in its bid to find that solution," said Kaidan, gravely. "It just needs to pick up where the previous one left off."

" _With adjustments. Some data had been removed prior. I would gauge this to be the point where the original machine decided on the Leviathans’ fate_."

"Cherry-picking," Hackett muttered. "But surely there's no reason this new Intelligence wouldn't come to the same conclusion: destroying the advanced races before we develop our own AI's. The Leviathans have just protected _themselves_ this time round."

"Can they really be so stupid to do it again?" Kaidan spat.

Shepard looked at the holo image of the Intelligence, which had been fashioned after its creator, just like the Reapers. "It's arrogance, plain and simple. They think themselves above the possibility they were wrong."

"But where is the artifact?" wondered Bau, bringing them back around.

The holographic image zoomed in on the room and the Intelligence. Then Edi superimposed a spherical orb right within the clutches of the Intelligence's appendages.

"Ah," nodded Bau. "Clever. I assumed it was nothing more than in an inert position. Asides from the fact I thought it was a Reaper, I barely gave it a second look."

"Which means we have to get back inside," murmured Kaidan.

There was silence as the impossibility of that resounded in their heads.

"What about this?" Shepard pointed to the blast doors that created the ceiling above the Intelligence. "Any way we can access that?"

" _Its control is connected to the Intelligence_ ," explained Edi. " _However, given that I now have the frequency of the scrambling system it imposed on its surroundings, I will now be able to counteract it._ "

Shepard stared up at the air. "Edi, would you please join us? All of you, that is."

Within a minute, Edi was stood at Shepard's side.

"To take control from the Intelligence you'd have to interact with it," Shepard said, with concern.

"Yes."

"Whoa. Is that a good idea?" frowned Kaidan.

"It is necessary."

"Open that blast door and we can focus an air attack right down at it," said Coats, addressing Hackett, who nodded. "Take out the Intelligence and the artifact in one go."

"Like you did with the Reaper on Rannoch," Bau smiled. "We wouldn't even need to set foot on the ground. A sound plan."

"I'm not so sure," Shepard worried, her gaze firmly on Edi. "With all due respect to you, Edi, this Intelligence has to be incredibly advanced. Maybe far beyond anything you could cope with."

"It is likely to be a difficult process. Failure is a possibility. As such, it would be best for me to be isolated to this shell; my link with Normandy severed so the ship is not placed at risk."

"You can do that?" asked Coats. "Aren't you part of the ship?"

"Yes, but once the AI Core is taken off-line, neither I nor an invading presence will be able to reconnect. Although this unit could be used against the crew, with the skills of those aboard it would be relatively easy to make it inoperable."

"And what about you?" stressed Shepard.

"I will back up all my systems beforehand. Should the encounter end with my destruction, the infected system can be purged, and I can be re-installed. Provided you chose to," she added, lightly.

Shepard couldn't find levity in any of this, as she worked it through in her head.

"You'll need to get in close," Hackett said, to Edi's nod. "So you'll need air support to keep those on the ground away."

"If this works, won't we need someone on the ground to paint the target for our air strikes?" Kaidan asked Edi.

"Once inside its system, I can emit a signal that the ships above will be able to lock on to."

"Even with the artifact destroyed, we're still going to be left with a planet full of angry yahg," pointed out Coats.

"One step at a time," said Hackett. "We don't even know this is going to work."

"We know where it is now," Wrex said, impatiently. "If Edi fails, we storm those tunnels and do it the hard way. So when do we do this?"

"Not yet. We need to be prepared," cautioned Hackett. "For an air attack, maybe even another ground one if it comes to what you're suggesting. We're simply not in the shape to do that right now."

"We're giving _them_ time, too," complained Wrex.

"Wrex," Shepard said softly, and the krogan leader braced himself over the console. She didn't need to say any more. He knew he was letting that anger take over common sense.

"We go back to the Citadel," Hackett continued. "Our ships need fuel and repairs. Our people either need to be transferred to hospitals, or given time to recoup. We need to replenish our numbers. This isn't the end, but we need to re-gain our strength."

"What of me?" Coats mumbled, gaze fixed on the holo artifact. "I'm a liability."

Shepard stared back at him. She'd thought the same thing of herself earlier. If they were to attempt this plan with the fields compromised, she wouldn't be able to captain her ship, and Kaidan moved closer to her side like he could read her mind and was there to give her support. "Edi is there any way we can... fix the fields?" she asked weakly. It sounded stupid and desperate as the words left her mouth.

"The Leviathans simply discovered the frequency to cut through the distortion. A simple solution, which also offers us a simple way to neutralise it."

"It does?" she blurted out in surprise.

"Yes. I believe that with only minor tweaks to the frequency, we can maintain the effectiveness of the fields."

"Won't the Leviathans just be able to adjust too?" asked Kaidan.

"Yes."

"Then it's no good to us," Coats retorted. "We'll just get caught out again."

"Not if we insert a program that randomly changes the frequency, periodically."

Shepard smiled at that. "Edi, you're a genius."

"Compared to some, I agree."

"Is she referring to us?" Kaidan asked in a light aside to Terra.

Terra laughed. "Maybe. Can't say she's wrong." She felt better knowing she wouldn't need to be left behind.

" _Admiral, I have an incoming call from Utukku. Voice only_."

Terra exchanged a glance with Kaidan. "Thank you, Traynor. Put it through to the main console here."

" _Admiral Shepard. My name is Farine. I am the asari messenger for the rachni queen, and I will serve as her voice._ "

"Understood."

"She's got some explaining to do," growled Wrex.

" _Shepard_." There was an added echoing whisper behind the asari's voice that indicated that the queen was now speaking. " _We had thought those who soured the songs of our mothers had been silenced. We were wrong_."

"What happened?"

" _We sang to our children, a melody to unite, to fight beside your allies. But another drowned out our song with its piercing, dark resonance. The sour notes are discordant, telling them to deceive and harm, and so they comply_."

"Convenient excuse," barked Wrex. "How do we know that's the truth? Maybe you simply saw it as a chance to get a little revenge against my people."

" _No. We wish to live in harmony. We wish to remain free from those who seek to control us_."

"The Reapers had to contain you in order to force you into silence before," uttered Shepard, her mind racing. "This is different, isn't it?"

" _Yes. We do not understand this_."

"I think I do. That first invasion that led to the war between the rachni and the other races…. It never made sense to me that the Reapers would do that. What would it achieve?"

"Weakening the races for their future attack?" suggested Coats.

"They'd have been far more effective if they'd held back until the attack itself," parried Hackett. "Imagine the hordes of rachni all those years would have created. In the midst of a full-scale Reaper attack, the rachni coming into all of that would have been a nightmare. We'd have been swamped."

"There would also have been the krogan hordes," countered Wrex. "Without that rachni war, my people wouldn't have gotten uplifted and subsequently sterilised."

"Except there was no way of foreseeing what the races would do in response to that rachni attack," pointed out Shepard.

"It wasn't the Reapers," murmured Kaidan.

Shepard nodded. "What if the Leviathans were testing the rachni's strength, not to ultimately destroy the other races, but to use them as tools against the _Reapers_?"

"Then it backfired. They ended up with no rachni and a diminishing krogan race."

"Like I said, there was no way of predicting the course of events it would lead to, and I doubt the Leviathans were overly concerned. They've presided over eons of races that were eventually wiped out. What difference would it make to them if they helped one more on its way?"

"They couldn't lose, either way," added Hackett. "The rachni being destroyed just meant they couldn't be used by the Reapers. The Leviathans had to know that if they could control the rachni, their creation would also attempt to."

Kaidan addressed the queen. "Is there anything you can do to bring your children back from the Leviathans control?"

" _They believe the song they hear is their mother. We…_ **I** _have tried. Our crescendo goes unheard to all beyond our home-world._ "

"Then sing louder," Wrex snapped back.

" _We cannot_."

"There's always a way to be heard," Hackett insisted. "The Reapers tried to bring down our communication networks, but we found a way around it. You have the network in place, there's just interference – someone talking over you."

"That's right," Shepard nodded, thoughts of the Leviathans' plans to bolster their minds, giving her an idea. "You just need to find a way to amplify your voice."

" _Amplify…. We understand. We will engineer. We will construct_."

"If you need assistance, let us know," added Hackett. "I have clever people who might be able to help."

" _Thank you. For believing. For aiding the rachni once again_."

"Well take it from me," warned Wrex, "this will be the last time the rachni are allowed to massacre my people. It happens again, and I will personally send you all back into extinction."

The messenger returned to herself and ended the call.

"They didn't attack through choice, Wrex," soothed Shepard.

"So they say. And I'm giving them the benefit of that doubt, which is more than most of my brethren would do. This decision is going to seriously put my leadership into question. I've denied the clans salarian blood over Linron's plan, and now I'll be denying them rachni blood, too. Just as well I don't have two brains, or I'd definitely have twice the headache right now."

"I have every faith in you, Wrex."

He just grunted back at her.

"I'll begin ordering the return to the Citadel," announced Hackett. "Only a few scouting vessels need remain to keep an eye on things down there. In the meantime, get some rest," he bid, exiting the war room.

Wrex was also heading out, with Edi and Bau trailing behind. Coats, though, was still staring at the image of the artifact floating in the central console.

"Matt?"

He didn't seem to hear her, and she looked at Kaidan, who nodded at her, about to leave her to talk with Coats alone. That's when her omnitool resounded its alert that a call was waiting. For it not to have been announced meant it was Rorie. Conflicted, Terra couldn't keep her baby waiting, so she transferred it to Kaidan to answer while she switched off the holo image.

Matt was confused at first at the sudden emptiness, then realised he'd been entranced by it. "Sorry, Ter. I was just thinking how incredible it is that something so small and innocuous could have such a huge impact."

"It's just a transmitter, that's all. It's what's at the other end that's the problem."

Coats suddenly sagged. "I killed my men, Ter."

"No, Matt. The Leviathans killed them."

He nodded, drawing himself up. "I know. It's just hard knowing those men never saw it coming. That they never had a chance, because the Leviathans were able to take control of me." He ran his hands over his face like just maybe he could rub away the thoughts that pulled him down. "I need a drink."

He began to walk out, probably headed for the lounge, and Terra followed with the intention of joining Kaidan who had moved to the conference room. "We'll get the fields sorted out, and we'll end this."

Slowing just outside the glassed-off partition that separated them from where Kaidan was talking with Rorie, Matt turned to her. "Taking away the puppets still leaves their masters. How do we find them?"

"I don't know. Yet. For now, this is all we've got. But we _will_ find a way to get to the Leviathans. I won't give up on that."

"Then we can't fail," Matt said, with the barest of smiles, then the sweet, excited voice of Rorie filled the air, making him truly smile, along with Terra. "You should go talk to her. I've kept you from her too long already. Thanks, Ter. I'll be okay."

Matt hugged her, then kissed her cheek, and it was at that point that Terra caught a strange look on Kaidan's face as he noticed them. In the blink of her eye it was gone, but she wondered what it was. "Talk to Traynor on the way out," she said to Matt. "She'll get you settled somewhere for the trip back."

Then Matt was leaving, and Terra was already revelling in the lovely sound of father and daughter laughing together, and she needed to become a part of that. Kaidan drew her in instantly when she got to his side, and they stood, cuddled up as they listened to Rorie recounting her adventure on the Presidium, complete with secret-keeping flowers and a wet but heroic grandpa.

oOo

Liara entered the hospital room with far less bravery than she'd managed to gather during the trip over. The sight of the bed, equipment, and Dr Solus, had sucked it all away.

"Please. Make self comfortable. Fine as you are. Only need single injection."

Her heart thumping, Liara sat on the edge of the bed and tried to calm herself down. She could see Samara through the internal window, waiting in the corridor beyond. Then it was blanked out by Narin.

"Understand stakes. Outcome _will_ be successful Dr T'Soni. Relax," smiled Narin, indicating that she should lie back.

Complying, Liara did so self-consciously. Inhaling deeply, she let it slowly out in an attempt to send her nerves with it. He was so certain….

Solus moved a small tray closer, and after swabbing the injection site, then lifted the syringe. Liara opened her mouth to ask what it was exactly, but her voice wouldn't work. Thankfully, Solus appeared to be tuned in to her worries.

"Virus. Often used in gene therapy. Contains corrective gene to replace defective one identified in tests. Virus merely acts as vector to deliver gene. Will start working immediately once defective gene located. Currently, defective gene allows system to overload potential mates, while also suppressing body's natural reproduction process. Replacing with normal gene found in all asari. Will correct both mating and sterility issues."

"You mean I… I will be able to have children?" Liara stumbled out in surprise. She had never considered that a possibility.

"Of course. May find some discomfort in lower abdomen as reproductive system starts to function, but will be nothing to worry about."

Solus was so casual about it all, Liara found herself unable to feel anything but hope now.

"Ready?" checked Narin.

"Yes," smiled Liara.

There was a prick of the needle, a slight heat from the liquid as it was sent into her body. A virus that carried a new future.

"Good. Now we wait." His omnitool bleeped, and Narin became animated. "Must go. Results in from spore research. Will return in several hours to check on you. Rest."

Then he was gone, and Liara was left alone, wondering about the spores, then considering whether to call Aethyta and let her know where she was. It was a decision she didn't have to make when her father strolled through the door looking equally annoyed as she did concerned. Feron came in behind her.

"Really, Liara? You didn't think to tell me you were about to have your gene treatment? Has it affected your brain, now? You shouldn't be doing this alone. You need... you know….support. Even Samara knew that. She's the one who called us."

Liara wasn't sure if she was surprised by that or not. Her view of Samara had changed over the last hour. "I did not want you to worry."

"Well shit, in that case, quit being my daughter," Aethyta answered wryly. "It comes with being a parent, Little Wing."

"And a friend," added Feron.

"Friend," muttered Aethyta. "What's the matter with you young people? Once this is sorted you can stop dancing around each other and get down to it."

With an air of awkwardness between her and Feron, Liara also found there was something very comforting in her father's business-as-usual demeanour. She was lucky to have her. And Liara was very relieved to have them here while she waited.

oOo

Jack woke, her body still humming with the complete satisfaction she'd fallen asleep with. Only it was more than that. It was deeper than great sex. It was a connection she'd never felt before.

Cocooned in James' arms, Jack ran her cheek against the hard muscle of his chest, remembering.

_She was the first to act, of course. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and he'd caught her like she knew he would. Her heart was beating rampantly inside her, not just from excitement, but also utter fear. She was going somewhere new. Revealing herself – all of herself – to this man. He tasted so good as her tongue explored his mouth; their kiss hot and demanding. His hands caressed only her skin were it was exposed, and she swiftly removed her leather top. She watched his eyes appraising her, felt one hand sliding to touch her more intimately, while the other supported her. She wanted to feel his skin too. Literally tearing off his shirt, she got her feet under her again, her hands gripping his trousers, and he stopped her._

_"Easy, Bella. I want to savour every second, every bit of you."_

_His mouth went to her breasts, causing her breath to hitch. Then he sank down on his knees before her…_

Jack shivered as desire renewed inside her at the memory. James had taken over, driving her wild as he…loved her. It was the only way she could describe it. She'd never felt anything like it before, and it had made her cry. She'd felt stupid and weak for it at first, but he'd just whispered that she was safe. He honoured every inch of her with hands or mouth, and her body was on fire by the time he allowed her to take him in hand. 'Making love'…. She had always scoffed at the term. As far as she'd been concerned sex was just that: an act of intense pleasure. Now she knew there was far more to it when you shared yourself with someone who really loved you.

Feeling him stir beside her, Jack looked at his dozy face. The first thing he did was pull her closer, and she thought it ridiculous how much that thrilled her. That warm grin was instantly there for her, his lips kissing hers in a way that would have been chaste if she hadn't demanded more.

By the time she was done with the kiss, she'd manoeuvred herself on top of him, her hips wiggling suggestively over him.

"Again?" he arched a brow at her. "Not that I'm complaining."

"What can I say? I have stamina. Think you can match me?"

"I'm more than happy to find out, but I was supposed to be bringing you to medbay." He ran his hands gently over the places that were raw from the fight, a slight frown on his face.

"Forget it. I've had worse. Right now, the only thing I need is you." She went to move her hips but he stopped her.

"Promise me we'll go there straight after."

Jack rolled her eyes, though she liked the way the 'we'. "Fine. Now how about you quit worrying about me, and start satisfying me? That is, if you're up to it." She shifted again and smirked back at him. "I think that's a yes."

"You know it, Bella." He gave her a hot look, then those magic hands moved, not over her body, but to her face, cupping her to draw her down for a kiss, and that reminded her of those three words he'd said….

As Jack threw herself into that kiss, her body yearned _him_. All of him. She broke the kiss, looked him in the eye, and as she brought him into her body again, she whispered, "I love you, back."

It was James' turn to hitch a breath, and he kissed her in response – a kiss deep and filled with emotion. When he turned them so he was in control, Jack surrendered to him without fear, feeling only his love.

oOo

oOo

Joker was walking through the CIC. Despite the late hour, he'd noticed there was a restlessness pervading the ship that was keeping everyone up. They congregated in the lounge and their quarters, talking. Not about anything in particular, just seeming to need the inane chatter.

As he closed in on the cockpit, he could hear Altair talking too. Then he frowned as the tone of her voice told him she was upset.

"Momma, please. I can't do this now. I'm on duty."

" _You ungrateful little bitch. They stick you on some ship and now you're too busy to accept my messages_?"

"I'm sorry-"

" _You should be. You're pathetic. I'm surprised you haven't fucked up yet. I was expecting you to be sent home, either in a box, or in cuffs for screwing up. It's just a matter of time, I suppose_."

"All right, that's it!" interrupted Joker, seething. "You've got no business speaking to Robbie like that. It's clear you know nothing about her. She's thriving out here. She's proving her worth. So guess what? The only way she's coming home is if she's crazy enough to want to grace you with a visit, you nasty piece of work. You are _done_ beating her down into the dirt for something that wouldn't have happened if you weren't some drunk."

" _You can't- Who is this_?"

"I'm Flight-Commander Moreau-"

" _Commander, huh? I see. She's sleeping with you, so you'll cover for her_."

Joker sneered at the suggestion. "I'm her commanding officer, and Serviceman Altair is pilot of the Normandy under the command of Admiral Shepard."

" _Shepard_ _!_ "

"That's right. That's how good your daughter is, despite your attempts to destroy her. Now don't call here again. You're not welcome on this channel."

He slammed shut the connection and looked at Altair. Tears ran down her face, and he suddenly realised he'd just inserted himself into her relationship with her mother. "Sorry. Look, I didn't mean to make things difficult for you. I just…. She shouldn't speak to you like that. _No one_ should speak to you like that." Shit, he'd experienced enough crap in his early days, but none of them were people who mattered. Family mattered. He had no clue how a mother could talk to her own child like that, and he sure as hell didn't know how Robbie had managed to deal with it all this time. Except she hadn't. Not totally. It was the reason she was in his seat, after all: the failed combat sims.

He crouched beside her, his bones aching. "This is gonna shock you – I can't even believe I'm about to say it – but I'm glad you're in my seat, because whether you know it or not, you're actually sticking two fingers up at that woman. You've fought through all that poison to be here, and you should be damn proud."

"Thank you," she whispered, wiping her eyes. "For _everything_ you said. No one's ever said stuff like that about me before."

He waved it away now that he understood her tears had been over what he'd said about her. "Don't go all gushy on me. Apparently I _have_ actually learnt something from Shepard. Just don't tell her I said so. She'll only lord it over me. She'd pretentious like that."

Altair chuffed at the blatant lie. "My lips are sealed."

Then Joker noticed her sitting straighter in the chair, a new air of confidence shrouding her. "You're going to be just fine." He rose up, wincing as his bones stressed at him, and sat back in the co-pilot's seat. "But just so you know, _when_ you get your lieutenant rank and your first official ship assignment, _this_ baby's all mine."

She just grinned back at him, her brows arching mischievously. "We'll see."

"I knew it," he grumbled. "Usurper." Then he sat back and enjoyed the laughter.

oOo

Kaidan had decided to fill in for Cortez. He wanted to keep busy, his earlier sleep in medbay had messed with his internal clock, and with Terra checking in with everyone he had decided to make himself useful.

Standing alone in the shuttle bay, he buffed the armour pieces, thinking how the bay seemed to be in disarray without Cortez down here.

Kaidan was surprised when Clay stepped out of the elevator, the young quarian hesitating when he saw Kaidan.

"Sorry, Sir, I didn't expect anyone else to be down here. I was going to start repairs on the shuttle."

"Aren't you off-duty by now?"

"Yeah, but… I don't think I can sleep."

"Seems to be a running theme throughout the ship. Most are up in the lounge."

"I guess I needed somewhere quiet to contemplate things. May as well make myself useful at the same time."

"I hear that," agreed Kaidan, gesturing to his own work.

Grateful for the understanding, Clay made his way over to the shuttle which had been returned to its usual home, and opened his omnitool to begin diagnostics.

"Anything particular on your mind?" checked Kaidan.

Clay sighed, not out of irritation but sadness. "Admiral Koris notified me that my father will be undergoing his trial when our ships are no longer needed over Parnack. What am I supposed to do? Do I carry on like he doesn't exist? Or do I go and sit through it all? I mean he's my father, but… I put him there."

"No you didn't. What he did was his own choice, and you did the right thing. Your choice saved lives, probably even your whole race, and as a result, we had a way to repel the Leviathans pulses. None of that would have been possible if your father's plan had come to fruition. As for what you do? I think you already know. There's no reason to leave yourself feeling regret later. For all his faults, he's still your father, and you still care about him."

"I have duties here."

"Shepard will understand."

"I'll think about it." Then Clay turned his attention to the shuttle, and Kaidan carried on sorting the armour.

oOo

Shepard thought it strange how no-one was retiring for the night, like everyone felt displaced. Even Grunt had decided on company, and had turned the corridor leading from the Mess to the Battery into a makeshift range for displaying his new-found skills with daggers – though not before Garrus had thankfully insisted on placing empty crates to protect the Battery door. Someone had drawn the head end of a Leviathan on the upper crates, and the eyes had become the prime targets. Grunt had done surprisingly well, and the mystery of just where Grunt had been during his time on the Citadel if he wasn't in the Arena, had been revealed. Target practice. He'd been spending his time on a range, trying to sharpen his precision. It seemed Massani had made an impact. Shepard begrudgingly accepted that Grunt would only benefit from that skill.

Jack was finally in medbay, James at her side, and Shepard had heard the scuttlebutt regarding the couple's…union. Adams had been laughing over having sent Clay to get a piece of equipment from below deck, only for the young lad to have gotten more than he bargained for. Needless to say he'd returned to Adams without the part. Shepard was pleased for the two.

She'd spoken with most everyone now. As she exited onto the corridor outside Engineering she could see Clay talking with Kaidan in the shuttle bay below, so she headed straight for Javik. Jack had been biting in her thoughts on Javik's action during the mission. These were all the little pieces she was missing; the things that Kaidan, Garrus and James were deliberately omitting. But she didn't want protection from the truth. She wanted to know everything and wondered if there was anything else.

Walking into the cargo hold, Shepard saw Javik at his usual place, hands trailing in the water.

"No doubt you have been told what happened during the mission. I will not apologise for what I was prepared to do," he said. No greeting, his back remaining to her - that was Javik.

"You have nothing to apologise for. I simply came to check in with you."

He turned to her then, surprised and confused. "I would have ended you in that room."

"I know."

"Yet here you stand. As yourself. I would have been wrong. The others fought for you. I did not."

Shepard cocked her head. Despite what he'd said, was he apologising? One thing she did know was that he was bothered by it. "I don't believe it was a choice you made lightly. I don't blame you for that. In fact, I'm glad you were there – that you'd have pulled the trigger. If things had gone differently…. I caused enough harm to my squad. Better my life than theirs."

Javik nodded his admiration at that, though he looked no less troubled. "It would not have been easy to take your life. You are…a friend. More than that. Your daughter calls me uncle…. I have not had such acceptance, such…attachment…in a very long time. But there are times when you have to be stronger than your feelings in order to survive." He hung his head then. "I would appreciate time alone."

Respecting his request, Shepard left without another word.

oOo

Kaidan flinched as hands slid around his waist. He'd been so focused on Terra's armour that he hadn't heard her enter the shuttle bay. At the feel of her pressing her face against his back, he could only relinquish his task and turn to her. It would have felt wrong to the very core of him to keep his back to her.

As she fit within his embrace like she was made to be there, Kaidan was suddenly assailed with that image on Parnack of Coats touching her. He internally cursed the damned Leviathans.

"Kaidan?"

He realised he'd tensed, and she'd felt it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't prevent her from seeing the simmer of anger and…jealousy.

Frowning, she pulled back as she stared up at him. "What else happened down there? It's something to do with Matt, isn't it?"

Kaidan marvelled at her intuitiveness - she'd seen his thoughts cross his face in the conference room, too. She shouldn't have to deal with his irrational thoughts, but there was no evading the subject now. With a sigh, he decided this wasn't the place, and taking her hand, he led her into the elevator.

"The Leviathans used Coats to get to me…by having him touch you." He saw her pale.

"How?"

He moved to her back and slid his hands over the woman he loved. Normally, she would sink back into him, caress her hands up into his hair, reach back to his thigh, but this time she stood there rigid, her hands fisted, and her head bowed forward.

"Kaidan-."

"It's okay." He held her tightly to him, kissing her neck, and this time she reacted just as he expected, because this time he wasn't re-enacting an unwelcome memory. This was just him. "I know it wasn't Coats, it's just…there, in my head, and when I saw him hug you before, it re-surfaced. Along with the feelings. Call it the caveman in me again. You know he likes to show up every now and then," he shrugged helplessly. In response, Terra brushed her lips over his cheek.

"I'm yours," she said, huskily, voicing what he deliberately hadn't said but was thinking. " _Only_ yours." She turned in his arms and whispered over his lips, "You can say it."

"You're all mine." Then he kissed her, lifting her off her feet in the process, and taking her through the doors that were waiting for them to alight, and into their cabin.

But of course the galaxy wasn't about to let them have each other just yet, and they both groaned in annoyance as her terminal chimed a waiting call.

"We could just ignore it," she suggested, kissing her way along his jaw to his ear, and causing everything inside him to coil in pleasure, eliciting a groan with a whole other meaning.

"We definitely should." But as he dipped his head to kiss the hollow at her throat, he made the mistake of glancing at the terminal, the caller ID catching his attention. He lifted his head to Terra's protest. "It's Narin."

Stilling in his arms, Terra was already turning to look, and he lowered her back to her feet.

"This had better be important." She answered it, and the image that greeted her was of a very excited salarian.

" _Good. Both here. Have good news! Last simulation a success! Am confident I have cracked the problem and can transfer spores from Aurora to donor, intact!"_

There was silence in the cabin as both Kaidan and Terra were stunned.

"Narin, you have no idea how superb your timing is," declared Kaidan.

"It must run in the genes," smiled Terra. "Your uncle always came through in the nick of time."

Narin grinned back at that. " _Do what I can. Need patient for first real procedure_."

"That'll be me," Terra said instantly. "We're already heading back to the Citadel."

Kaidan checked the time. "Rorie will still be asleep when we get in."

"As soon as she wakes and is ready, we'll bring her by."

" _Excellent. Will also be able to confirm success of Dr T'Soni's procedure by then_. _The morrow will prove to be a productive day!_ "

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Terra. "It's happened?"

" _Of course_ ," Narin said, like it was obvious. " _Complex gene therapy, my speciality_."

"Well, that's great news! We'll see you soon, Doctor." Signing off, Terra exhaled with a puff, looking a little dazed.

Kaidan knew how she felt. Things had gone so badly it was a shock to the system to have something go right. But in the same breath, logic told him to be cautious. As much as he wanted Terra safe from the Leviathans, he didn't know enough about the procedure and its chances of success. Narin appeared incredibly positive, but…. It was like they'd been put in a bubble of hope, and he wasn't sure whether to trust it in case it burst and sent them tumbling back to the ground, with the potential to take his wife's life with it. A rush of questions to ask Narin came to him, as his head took over. Then his worries were all thrust aside as Terra grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

"This is it," she hushed out. "This is the game changer. We're on the home-stretch. I can feel it." She was tugging him towards their bed, a new light in her eyes to accompany the desire.

He didn't know where she found that optimism, but Kaidan was happy to borrow a little for as long as it took to get to the Citadel. For as long as it took to lose himself in his wife.

**oOo**


	38. Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

With _Normandy_ docked, and the crew ready to depart for shore-leave, Shepard watched from her place at the bay window as Huerta's medics wheeled Gardew past in a rush, Cael following behind. He was still critical, and though Chakwas was more than capable of dealing with it, a hospital full of doctors and resources would take the pressure off her. Then came Cortez, with Chakwas in tow, though the pace was more leisurely, and Terra smiled as she saw the shuttle pilot awake.

As she stepped forward, the attendants slowed to a stop for her, then retreated to give them privacy, chatting to Chakwas.

"Steve." Her hand clasped his. "About time you woke up. Anyone would think you'd lost a few pints of blood," she teased.

"Just proves what a task-master you are, Admiral," he grinned. Then it faltered. "I thought I was done for, Shepard. I thought I was going to let you down."

"Not you, Steve. Bau told me about an animal he'd encountered down there. If that was the thing that attacked you, you were lucky to survive."

"It was probably taller than me on hind-legs. Just claws and teeth and muscle. Note to self: don't leave the damn shuttle door open." He shook his head at himself. "So stupid."

"Don't be too hard on yourself."

"Shepard, you and the whole team could have died waiting for me to show up."

"Come on, Cortez," intervened Kaidan with a smile as he joined them, the others meandering out behind him. His arm automatically curled around Terra's waist when he got to her. "Falling whilst waiting for a pick-up? We're better than that!"

"You've got that right!" Garrus came to a stand-still on Cortez's other side. "Just gave us a chance to bring down a few hundred more assailants before we left," he shrugged.

"Esteban!" James swiftly replaced Garrus, a huge grin on his face. "You're up, my man! We've got to have a serious chat! That's not an advisable way to feed the animals, amigo."

"Funny, Mr Vega."

"From what I hear, that's not the only animal being fed," said Wrex with a rumbling laugh.

Cortez stared back at James. "Are you actually blushing?"

"Of course, he is," butted in Jack as she knocked Wrex aside in order to get under James' waiting arm. "I know how to get his blood flowing," she smirked.

Wrex and Garrus were chortling as James went redder.

Shepard rolled her eyes. "It's like hanging around a group of hormonal teenagers."

James cleared his throat and changed the subject. "So Esteban, you realise I had to take over the Kodiak when you went for a snooze, no?"

Steve's face went from one of pleasant surprise at his friend's new relationship, to one of dread. "Oh no. What's the damage?"

"Don't worry," reassured Kaidan. "Clay's done a great job on the repairs so far."

Steve looked down at his shoulder. "Doc said I won't be able to fly for a while. You've got no shuttle pilot, Shepard."

"I could do it." Clay swallowed as the group of veterans all turned to look at him. "I mean, I flew them all the time on Rannoch. Spent more time in the air than I did on the ground."

Shepard mused over that. "Doc? How long before Cortez can be up and about?"

"I'll be finished with the reconstruction by the end of today, so I'd say another twelve hours before I've completed my follow-up scans. The arm will have to be kept immobile, though. Absolutely no flying."

Shepard smiled at Cortez. "When you feel up to it, you could assess Clay. If you think he's good enough, he can be your substitute until you're ready to take back the reins."

"Sounds good," nodded Cortez. "I've got high standards, though," he warned Clay. "Their lives could be in your hands."

"I understand, Sir. I'll accept your judgement."

"Excellent," smiled Shepard. "This feels like karma. I was looking for the right time to announce your promotion. Congratulations, Flight- _Commander_ Cortez. I've wrangled it so you'll be based from the Normandy for any training. You'll get only the top performers. Any time off-ship will be minimal."

"Wow…. Thanks, Shepard."

"You're welcome. Can't have you feeling home-sick."

"Looks like I'd better get a move on with that shoulder then," said Chakwas, nodding at the attendants to cart him away.

"Check in with you later," promised Shepard, and Cortez raised his working arm up in farewell that filtered throughout them all as they dispersed.

For her part, she was eager to get home, and with Kaidan's hand clasped in hers, they headed for a sky-car.

oOo

Hackett left his ship and headed towards the Presidium. It wasn't where he wanted to go – that was with his family – but duty came before his personal wants. He'd updated Osoba during the journey back and was meeting with the councillor before they attended a formal one with the rest of the Council during more sociable hours.

These were the times he felt far too old. Rubbing the new scar that sat close to his heart, it suddenly hit him how close he'd come to leaving this galaxy. He damn well wasn't ready to go anywhere anytime soon. He had a granddaughter to watch grow up. Still, despite the fire for life that burned within him, every now and then he felt exceedingly tired.

Some of it was because of the defeat on Parnack. The loss of life was difficult to take. He imagined the rippling effect each death would have throughout the galaxy as families were notified. There would be a lot of sorrow being felt.

Despite the briefing on _Normandy_ and the paths they had open to them that denoted they were far from beaten, and even with the news that Solus thought he'd solved the spore issue, there was something holding him back from feeling any of that weight lifting from his shoulders over the Leviathans.

It was probably that they still had a way to go. Not until they'd dealt the killing blow to the Leviathans themselves would he be able to rest.

His omnitool rang and he sighed at the caller, regardless that it was a call he'd been waiting for. With the area almost deserted at this early hour, he answered it as he walked. "You've got shitty timing, Zaeed."

" _I'm crying for you, but I'm ready to go. Sending you the co-ordinates now - if you're still up for sending in that back-up. Whatever, I'm hitting them in six hours_."

"I gave my word. Back-up will be on its way. May even get there before you," he goaded, lightly.

" _I'm up for that challenge. No way in hell anyone else is getting the honour of off-loading a clip into Santiago's goddamned face. Hope your back-up's not going to have a problem with that_."

"They'll have orders to clear the base and secure Santiago for transport on your vessel. What you do with him after that is up to you."

" _Hell, yeah. I can taste the revenge already. You up for helping me celebrate when I'm done? Cigar and a bottle of the finest whisky, on me._ "

"Dipping your hand into your pocket? Now that I have to see. Can't promise it'll be anytime soon, things are a little crazy right now, but I'll get back to you when things calm down."

" _Looking forward to it. Send my regards to Shepard_."

"Not a chance. Take care out there, Zaeed."

" _Care's boring. Smart but goddamned fucking angry is much more fun. Catch you later, old friend_."

As Hackett closed his tool and finished his travel to Osoba's office, he decided that there were distinct advantages to being as carefree as Zaeed Massani.

oOo

oOo

Terra was cuddled up in the rear of the cab with Rorie as Kaidan drove, listening to more chatter from her daughter. The dazzling and delighted greeting when Rorie had woken to see them there, still had Terra on a high. She loved those moments of pure happiness, but at the same time they brought with them a little guilt that there were so many. Would she ever just _be there_ for Rorie? Her arms throbbed in an unhelpful reminder that one day she might not even make it back at all….

She looked down at the beautiful creature she'd made with Kaidan. The cap given her by Joker was firmly planted over her head, her black hair threaded through the space in the back above the adjustable strap, like a ponytail. Puppy was sitting in her lap, and Moon was bulging out her left trouser pocket. Today she'd chosen a jacket that looked suspiciously like a child-size copy of an Alliance one – Rorie had surely coerced her grandparents into buying it as soon as she'd seen it. Thankfully the soldier look was watered down by the bright purple top beneath which had white flowers decorated over it. Terra wondered if it was inevitable that Rorie would follow their path, or if maybe she'd chose an easier, safer life. She hoped for the latter.

Then they were pulling out of the main flow of traffic and parking.

"Here we are," announced Kaidan, sounding upbeat for Rorie. Terra knew it was a façade. He hated their daughter having to be brought here as much as she did. Always had. Thanks to Narin Solus' care, to Rorie it was just another place to visit to see people, and she was as vibrant as ever as she skipped alongside them.

There was someone Terra needed to see before they got underway, though, and she stopped at the reception desk.

"Oh!" exclaimed the human receptionist, flustered. "Commander Shepard! What can I do for you!?"

There were many for whom she would forever be referred to by her former rank. It seemed to give people reassurance to hear the name as it was when she stopped the Reapers. The past times she had corrected people, she'd received confused looks, stammered apologies, and after a few more words were exchanged, they'd gone right back to calling her Commander. So now Terra didn't bother. Besides, Admiral made her feel old, though she'd never tell her dad that.

"Could you direct me to one of your patients, Liara T'Soni, please?"

"One moment." The receptionist tapped away and gave her the wing and room number.

"Thank you. Could you also inform Dr Solus we're here?"

"Yes, Commander." The receptionist eyes boggled again as she finally noticed Kaidan, and there was the usual preening and flushed cheeks as she recognised the handsome Spectre. "Oh, General Alenko!"

Terra nearly rolled her eyes at that. Amazing how the woman gets _his_ title right.

"I was watching a documentary last night all about you! It was fascinating!"

"Really?" Kaidan frowned. "Uh, I wouldn't put much confidence in anything they broadcasted. I'm pretty sure they'd need to speak to the source before being able to tell-all."

The receptionist didn't seem concerned about that and she gushed on. "The hardship you went through as a biotic child…" She clutched at her heart in empathy. "I mean, your parents dying as they tried to protect you from the lynch-mobs on Earth; having to survive in the alleys of Omega as an outcast! It makes you all the more amazing! I was simply blown away!"

"Uh…That, uh… that never happened."

"And you're so modest, too! You're just wonderful!"

The receptionist laid her hand on his arm, moistening her lips, and Terra just walked away with Rorie, fighting the laughter while Kaidan excused himself from his admirer. When he caught them up and nudged her, Terra let go.

"It's not funny," he complained, though he wore a small smile to go with his embarrassed complexion. "Don't _you_ have an inner cave-dweller just waiting to emerge when someone flirts outrageously with your man?"

That made Terra laugh more. "To literally blow her away? It appears I'm more evolved."

"Huh! Ouch! My pride!"

"Am _I_ ‘volved?" asked Rorie.

"You're more evolved than anyone I know," assured Terra, making her little girl smile happily even though she couldn't possibly know what it all meant. Thankfully, Rorie was too distracted with her surroundings to ask, and so Terra was saved from having to explain it.

It took nearly five minutes to get to Liara's wing.

"Dr So-us!" Rorie ran the rest of the corridor to greet Narin, just before they got to the turning to Liara's room.

"Welcome back, Aurora." He crouched down to her. "Pleased to see you. Am hoping you would be able to help me again."

"You want to take some of my special bubbles?"

Terra smiled wistfully at the word Rorie used when talking about the spores. She'd been shown a picture of what they were extracting once, and she'd instantly decided they were bubbles, and had been ever since.

"Indeed. If you don't mind," said Narin, always getting her permission first.

She nodded. "You can have some. Mommy says it's nice to share."

"Thank you, Aurora." Narin stood to address the adults. "Will use room at end of corridor." He indicated in the opposite direction from where they'd been heading. "First need to do final scan on Dr T'Soni."

"Oh. Then we'll stay out of your way," said Terra. This was a personal issue for Liara and so she didn't feel she could intrude.

"As you wish."

With Narin turning towards Liara's room, Terra and Kaidan looked for the suddenly-absent Rorie.

"Rorie?" called Kaidan, worried.

Terra's own heart was in her mouth, but then she heard their daughter's beautiful voice, and Narin gestured to a room just a few doors down from Liara's. Inside, Rorie was on tiptoe at a stranger's bedside, whose head was bandaged. The turian looked down at her in bemusement as she sang to him about Jack and Jill.

"I'm so sorry, Sir," apologised Kaidan as he hurried to retrieved her. "Honey, you can't be in here."

"He hurt his head, daddy."

"I can see that, but you weren't invited."

"It's okay," mumbled the turian. "It broke up an otherwise boring morning."

"See? He's lonely."

Shaking her head in amusement as Kaidan tried to convince Rorie that the turian didn't really want to play a game of I-Spy, Terra noticed Samara standing outside Liara's room. Everything else faded out then. If that scan showed the treatment had failed, Samara's code would demand she act. Liara would be forced to make a choice between the monastery or death.

Her concern propelled her forward, the weight of the pistol at her hip reminding her it would be woefully inadequate against Samara. Then her insides stuttered at what she was preparing herself for. Battling Samara. It had nothing to do with her being a matriarch, and everything to do with her being a friend.

A hand rested on her shoulder.

"I am with you, Shepard."

She peered back at Javik and nodded, grateful for his presence. _There are times you have to be stronger than your feelings._ His words came back to her. Despite everything she'd been through - the horrible decisions she'd been forced to make, the countless times she'd buried her emotions down deep in order to do what had to be done because there was no other way – she'd couldn't believe that she might have to do _this_. Nevertheless, she followed Samara and Narin inside Liara's room, giving one last miniscule shake of her head to Kaidan as he came back out into the corridor with Rorie in hand and looked at her. Reading his face told her he understood, that he wasn't happy at the situation, and he was worried about her. Then he tugged Rorie away to safety, because he had no other choice.

"Shepard!" smiled Liara, reaching out to her from where she sat on the edge of the bed, looking tired from little sleep.

Terra didn't hesitate to take her friend's hand, aware of the slight tremor there, and she hoped it would help mask her own. "I'll understand if you'd rather have privacy." Maybe it was a way to get Samara out of the room…

"I am pleased you are here, Shepard. Your presence gives me strength… for whatever may come." Her eyes flicked to Samara and back to Shepard again. Liara then straightened her back and nodded at Narin to begin.

The data running down the omnitool's screen was the only movement within the silent room. Feron was tucked away in a chair in the corner of the room, hands clasping the armrests, taking it all in. Samara watched with guarded interest just inside the door, yet still she held herself in that self-assured, at ease way. Javik was alert in the doorway, placing himself just behind Samara. Shepard's pistol was now at his fingertips – she'd passed it to him before entering the room. She wouldn't like to say how effective his biotics would be when met with Samara's, but Aethyta was here, coiled like a predator ready to strike if any move is made to threaten it, or in this case her child, all trace of that wicked sense of humour gone.

Terra inhaled slowly to steady her rampant heartbeat. The waiting was killing her, and from Liara's tight grasp on her hand, she knew she wasn't the only one.

She took to studying Narin's face, looking for anything that might give away what he was seeing on that screen. Nothing. He'd make a good poker player, she thought inanely.

Stifling the sigh as each passing second strung out her nerves, Shepard once again remembered why she hated hospitals so much. Inaction was an unnatural state for her, and unless you were a doctor, that's all one did when inside their walls.

Then Narin closed his omnitool with a sudden sharp move that had them all holding the air in their lungs. He looked directly at Liara, seeming to consider his words, and Terra had an intense urge to grab those horns atop his head and shake him violently by them.

"Excellent news!" Narin smiled. "Therapy a success! No sign of defective gene. Ardat-yakshi no longer a term that applies, Dr T'Soni. Reproduction system also showing signs of functioning."

There was stunned silence at first. Then it processed, and while Aethyta and Feron began laughing with their relief, Liara was trying hard not to sob.

Terra smiled at her, squeezing the hand in hers, incredibly relieved on two counts. "It's over." She turned to Samara whose head was bowed, and for the first time, Terra saw her lose that noble aura.

"Thank you, Doctor," rasped Liara. "You are a truly outstanding scientist. And to you, Shepard, for not giving up on me. For pushing me to seek another solution, and leading me here. If you had not been there that day…." Liara once again glanced at the Justicar. "Samara?"

"You are free to go, Dr T'Soni," Samara answered her as she straightened, and Javik moved aside to allow her exit.

"We'll celebrate just as soon as I'm done here." With one last smile at Liara, Terra hurried out too. "Samara."

The asari matriarch stilled in the corridor but didn't turn. "Shepard. I must go."

Terra reached out to place her hand on Samara's arm. "What will you do now?" Samara finally turned and Terra's hand dropped away.

"I must right an injustice," was all the asari said, with a look that was both grateful and troubled. Then she continued her departure.

As Samara disappeared around the corner, Terra saw Kaidan at the opposite end of the corridor. He was stationed in the doorway of the room Narin had set aside for them, and she went to him.

He drew her in for a hug. "I can't believe you can find the potential for trouble even inside a hospital."

She sank into him. "It worked, Kaidan. Liara's going to be fine, and I didn't have to fight a friend." She peered up at him with a raised brow. "And isn't it _you_ who has experience of gunfights inside a hospital?"

Kaidan winced, knowing he'd been caught out. "Ah…. Yes, actually."

"Right here in this very hospital, in fact."

"Okay. Point taken," he surrendered. "But for the record, I'm going greyer every second you do things I'm not prepared for. Do me a favour and please don't take any more risks. Taking on a Justicar _with no weapon..."_ he tapped her hip where her gun should have been, "...would have been a big one."

Before she could answer, Narin coughed deliberately behind her.

"Shall we continue?" Success had made the young doctor buoyant and his enthusiasm to move on radiated from him.

Inside, Rorie was hiding from Narin. It had become a standard rite that nothing could proceed until the doctor had found her and, as always, he played along. Standing still, Narin tapped his finger against his mouth. "Hm. Disappearing patient. Most curious." He ignored the giggle, as well as the wiggly child clearly outlined under the bed's single sheet.

Kaidan watched in amusement as Narin continued to go from one end of the room to the other in his 'search'. Then Rorie did what she always did after mere minutes, and jumped up in victory with a laughing, 'BOO!"

Narin pretended to be surprised, which was rather easy with his large salarian eyes, and Rorie was delighted.

"I got you again!"

"Always do! Most perplexing." With that done, the smile remained as Narin took the tray from the nurse who appeared. On it were two extraction syringe guns which were attached to small vials containing a clear liquid, and one, currently empty, dispensing syringe. Narin held up one of the vials like he was displaying his finest work.

"Perfect environment to keep spores from degrading. Was most baffling at first. Knew from accounts that thorian spores spread through air. Couldn't understand why they were degrading so quickly in lab. Made no sense. Then had epiphany. Thorian must have dispersed spores within miniscule droplets of liquid to keep them alive _and_ uncontaminated from outside influences. Needed to recreate that. Had great difficulty at first, but have overcome obstacle. Answer found by studying plants with similar reproduction methods. Thorian far more advanced, and similar plant-life a rarity, but accomplished task." He looked at the vial like a proud father. "Solution also encourages spore reproduction once inside body." Replacing the vial back into its place, he readied the syringe. "Will take two samples from Aurora. One to go direct to you, Shepard. One to be grown in lab. Subsequent samples will be taken from that and _not_ Aurora. This will be last time," he assured the parents.

Chakwas entered the room. "I can't believe we're actually here," she said quietly. "I was beginning to think it wasn't possible."

"Nothing impossible," countered Narin. "Just complex. Shepard's revival perfect example."

Chakwas squeezed Shepard's arm. "Certainly is."

Rorie knew the drill. She sat chest to chest with her mother in an embrace, her hair drawn to one side, and absolutely still. Most importantly to Kaidan, she looked relaxed and unbothered by it all. He didn't take his eyes away as Narin carefully aligned the syringe against Rorie's nape. It was paramount that he didn't come into contact with her nervous system itself. Chakwas held her omnitool up over the area which provided an x-ray-like image, but magnified. It projected the path of the needle, and once Narin was satisfied it was in an ideal place, he gently pulled at the spores which were immediately sent down into the vial.

Kaidan didn't want them to do the second one. Protectiveness overwhelmed him, no matter that Rorie wasn't making any fuss. He just wanted her left alone. Still, he stayed quiet as the second syringe was in hand.

Then it was done. There were two vials of liquid that now also contained the spores, and after Terra, Narin and Chakwas' praises for Rorie's bravery, she was back on her feet and bouncing over to him after having to stay still for all of five minutes. Kaidan collected her up and held her tightly with a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't worry, daddy. It didn't hurt. It was only tickly," she said, surprising him with her perceptiveness.

"Glad to hear that, honey." But his concern didn't end there. Terra was still sat on the bed, and Narin was moving one of the vials into the dispensing syringe.

"Ready, Shepard?"

"As I'll ever be."

But Kaidan wasn't. "Wait. Are there likely to be any side-effects?" he frowned, moving closer to his wife.

"Dealing with new procedure," answered Narin. "Impossible to guarantee no side-effects, but Aurora is healthy. No reason for anything different here. However, will monitor Shepard."

"There's nothing to suggest it could do Shepard any harm, Kaidan," added Chakwas. "Neither one of us would place her at risk."

He knew that, but he needed to ask the questions. "How certain are you this implantation of spores will be successful?"

"I've seen Dr Solus' last simulation results," informed Chakwas. "This is going to work, Kaidan."

"Subsequent scans will show reproduction of spores," explained Narin. "Beyond that…. Will only know for certain upon contact with Leviathans."

"I'll be fine, Kaidan." Terra stroked her hand over his where it rested at Rorie's back. "We have to do this."

"I know. It's just…more foreign invasions." He touched the side of Terra's head, his palm sliding over the soft skin of her cheek, fingers smoothing over her hair, his thumb caressing her temple. Except the spores would be another barrier…. He stepped back. "Sorry, Doc. All this seemed so far away and I suppose I hadn't really considered it all until now. Go ahead."

"Understand fears," Narin said. "No apology necessary."

The syringe was at Terra's nape and within seconds the contents of the vial were injected into her.

It was done.

"How does it feel?" asked Chakwas, joining Narin with her own scans.

"Tingly," Terra said, smiling back at Rorie.

"Narin," hushed Chakwas, staring at her screen.

"What's wrong?" Kaidan asked immediately.

"Absolutely nothing, Kaidan. Relax," admonished Chakwas.

"Spores reproducing already," enthused Narin.

"It's working," grinned Chakwas.

Sighing out his relief, Kaidan took Terra's hand, connecting the three of them together. They no longer had to depend on technology that had already been compromised. Her mind was safe.

oOo

The evening had turned into a gathering.

Almost everyone they knew on the Citadel seemed to have gradually turned up at the Alenko household and so they'd gone with it, the success with the spores lifting everyone's spirits. Though only a select few of them knew about Liara, those that did were quietly celebrating that breakthrough, too; Liara herself looking unburdened for the first time in a while. Cortez had been released from Huerta, his arm bound tightly to his chest, accompanied by Chakwas bringing news that Gardew was out of danger. Hackett had revealed that with the spore issue resolved, the Council had ordered all resources be made available so the lab-grown spores could be cultivated in large quantity. Coats was assured he'd be at the top of the list.

Terra stood in the kitchen, grabbing some more bottles of beer from the fridge to hand out. She could hear the happy chatter around her, and Rorie's from-the-belly laughter was flowing down from upstairs as she played with Jack in what was bound to centre around their biotics. That's when she had a strange sensation, like an almost imperceptible whisper in her mind of a thought that wasn't hers. Concerned, she lowered the bottles to the counter and stood still. There was something there, though she found she was able to block it out easily. However, she was intrigued as to just what it was. There was no feeling of intent from whatever it was, no pressure to suggest it was trying to assert itself. It simply exuded warmth and light, and Terra was drawn to it, slowly opening her mind to it.

_ Hi, mommy! _

Terra gasped, swinging round, her elbow catching a bottle and knocking it to the floor where it smashed open and sent everyone on alert. But all Terra was aware of was the fact that Rorie was upstairs.

"Terra? What's wrong?"

Kaidan worried countenance was in front of her, his hands bracing her arms, but Terra couldn't answer. Instead, she tentatively reached out with her mind.

_ Rorie? _

_ Uh huh! You're in my head, like magic! _

Terra gave a breathless laugh, of stunned amazement. Not only could she 'hear' Rorie - even converse with her - she could also feel the excitement and pure happiness of her daughter. It was beautiful.

Looking at those who'd gathered around her, Terra realised that both Chakwas and Solus were scanning her, everyone's faces heavy with concern. She addressed Kaidan, her hands gripping the fabric at his chest. "I could hear Rorie. In my head. We could speak with each other!"

Kaidan stared back at her, open-mouthed. It was a look mirrored in the faces of the others.

Then Jack was pushing through the silent group with Rorie in her arms, looking a little unsettled. "What the hell's going on? Ror phased out on me. Said she was talking to you."

Terra took her daughter, who looked back at her with a bright twinkle in her eye. _Can you still hear me?_

_ Of course. You're right here, mommy.  _ She touched her own head.

"Are you doing it now?" asked Kaidan.

"Yes. I have control over it, though. If I want to I can block everything, but I can also choose to let her right in."

"Astounding," muttered Narin, turning to Chakwas. "Were reports of remaining connection between Zhu's Hope colonists after thorian gone."

"Yes. They could sense one another. The asari commando, Shiala, mentioned that when they fought as a group in the war that even the unskilled fighters could battle with the same skill _she_ possessed. But there was no such connection in the Normandy crew after they were exposed, so I put it down to the fact they were never actually under the thorian's influence; that it was the thorian itself that had completed or strengthened the connection between them all."

"Sound presumption. But this not original strain. Spores stronger…. Would also explain why Shepard can manipulate it where colonists could not." Narin frowned. "Unforeseen side-effect causes problem. No longer advisable to dispense to population."

"No," agreed Hackett, gravely. "We certainly can't have everyone privy to each other's thoughts. It's an invasion of privacy, if nothing else. Damn it."

"We still have the fields," Garrus said. "Edi's suggestion of changing the frequencies will give us protection."

"For now."

"We need to find those Leviathans and put them in the ground," grinded out Wrex.

The sobering development had soured their high spirits, though Terra herself was still buzzing from the shock of what she shared with her daughter. At the moment she could only feel an immense honour at being allowed to be so wholly a part of that lovely soul. It also reminded her that she needed to take care at just how much she let Rorie into her own. There were things there that she should never know.

With the spores off the table, and technology their only defence against an advanced race, Terra knew Wrex was right. They needed to find the Leviathans. Yet with the yahg threat to remove, along with the Intelligence, she wondered just when and how they'd achieve it.

Then an idea formed. They _could_ do all those things. She now held the answer. But Kaidan would definitely oppose a certain part of what she had in mind, and she would need him focused on _his_ task. Maybe he didn't have to know...

** oOo **


	39. You're Never Too Old to Learn

The apartment was quiet again, the guests left, asides from Hackett and Kaidan's parents.

Kaidan had taken Rorie up to get washed before her bedtime, and Hackett had decided to help Terra tidy Rorie's room. When they'd done, they left the room, but he noticed Terra pause at the voices from the bathroom.

"Rorie? Has anyone else tried talking to you in your head?"

Kaidan's voice was soft, but Hackett could hear the anxiety there; he was thinking of the Leviathans, during the Citadel attack.

"Only the cold things. But I didn't like them," Rorie stated, categorically, "so I 'nored them."

With Terra frozen beside him, Hackett moved forward to watch Kaidan run his hand over that gorgeous little head, looking as nauseous at the thought as he felt. Rorie had been aware of the Leviathans, to some degree. Thankfully, her instincts had been to block them out.

"Good girl. Only mommy, okay?" Kaidan stressed.

"Uh huh."

Walking away, Terra grasped his wrist and as they descended the stairs, Hackett could feel the anger emanating off her. Instead of heading into the living area where Alex and Lena were clearing the last of the bottles, Terra led him into the guest bedroom which her in-laws were currently using, sealing the door behind her.

"Terra, what's this about?" he frowned.

"I might have a way to find the Leviathans."

He didn't speak, his face stern as he waited to hear what she clearly didn't want Kaidan to know.

oOo

When Terra came down from saying goodnight to Rorie, Kaidan and Hackett were in the lounge, bent over a datapad and in deep discussion. Kaidan looked up as she approached.

"Destroying the artifact and dealing with any immediate yahg reprisals at the same time - it's a good idea _if_ we can pull it off. They won't be expecting the latter. Killing two birds with one stone."

"Right." She avoided her father's eyes, sitting beside Kaidan. "We know they follow a single leader – our Sur'Kesh subject. We capture him. And once the artifact's destroyed and the Leviathans' link gone, we get through to him somehow. Explain all this, and hope for some kind of truce."

"Terra…. I don't know," muttered Hackett, and she knew he was talking about more than the yahg plan.

"We don't lose anything by trying," responded Kaidan, unaware. "But _if_ we can reason with him, then it may just stop this from becoming a full-out war with the yahg post-Leviathans."

"With their leader gone, even for a short while, another will simply take his place," parried Hackett deliberately.

"But this one's the strongest," reasoned Kaidan. "He'll be able to reassert his position. It's how he got there to begin with. It relies on a lot going right, though. Edi has to overcome the Intelligence, and we have to get to that yahg."

"Our beacons have him pinpointed. The Leviathans are keeping him at the rear of their force for now. With our air attack focused over that blast door, it'll become one huge distraction for a ground team to make use of."

"Come up right behind them," murmured Terra. "It'll still have to be done hard and fast, though."

"Absolutely. But with the element of surprise, it's achievable," Kaidan said. "So long as we've got a powerful team. Or _teams._ "

"Might be wise to take plenty of back-up," Hackett agreed. Then he glanced at Terra before he spoke, and guilt washed over her. "I'd like _you_ to head that ground assault, Kaidan. It's important that I have someone ready to assist if Edi's attempt fails. Either way, we have to take out that artifact." Her father's face gave nothing away. "Terra will stay aboard the Normandy to make sure that it happens. Should it be necessary, we'll be able to keep the yahg back with our air support while she finds a way to manually open that blast door."

Kaidan merely nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Hackett lowered the datapad to the table. "Well… We can work out the details tomorrow. You two get some rest." Hackett stood up, then bid goodnight to Alex and Lena in the back lounge before heading out the door.

"What a day," breathed out Kaidan, sinking his head into his hands, elbows on knees.

Terra moved to sit behind him, kissing his nape. When he straightened to lean back against her, she enjoyed the solidness of him against her; that masculine scent he exuded that made her body respond to him instinctively. "I'm thinking you're in serious need of a massage from all that worry." Her hands began working the knot between his shoulders.

"I'm married to _you,_ beautiful. Ergo, I'm constantly in need of a massage."

"Hey!" she protested with a smile. Then it faded. Would he forgive her for omitting part of the plan? Only she knew he'd hate what she was going to do. He'd try to talk her out of it. And when that failed, he would go do had he'd been tasked to do, but he'd carry with him an anxiety that could cause him to rush to get back to her. She wouldn't risk him being distracted in the midst of the yahg. She loved him.

Her hands slid from his shoulders to his chest, her arms crossing each other as she hugged him to her, burying her face in the side of his. In response, Kaidan's hands caressed her arms.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He reached up and back to thread his fingers into her hair. "No apologies. I wouldn't change you for anything. Worrying about those we love is just a part of life."

She couldn't respond.

"What was it like?" His softened voice broke the silence. "To be in Rorie's head?"

The subject change was welcome, and the thought of it made her smile again. "How do you describe being surrounded in pure innocence? She's everything she is on the outside. Sunlight and beauty. She's a comforting hug." She squeezed him a little tighter, and felt the smile on his face.

"It's an unbelievable thing. Part of me envies you."

"Only part? You're not tempted to have the spores?"

"Tempted, certainly. But can you imagine when she's older? She'll be going off on her own. I'd be constantly wanting to be in her head asking her what she's up to, is she safe? There'll be dates…." He groaned. "I don't even want to think about how bad I'll deal with that, as it is. If I had the spores, I'd be a nightmare."

Terra laughed softly. "Hadn't thought about it like that. It's a gift that has its drawbacks, certainly. You have to remember she doesn't _have_ to let anyone in, though." Like the Leviathans, she thought.

"Exactly. I ask, she refuses to 'answer', and immediately I'm going to be thinking it's because she's doing something I wouldn't like."

Snorting at that, Terra kissed the skull that housed his wonderful, over-thinking brain.

"It's comforting to know that should she need help, you're only a thought away, though."

Tera nodded. "I wonder over how far a distance it will work."

Then her in-laws were passing through with a 'goodnight', and once they'd retired to the guest room, Kaidan stood and pulled her to her feet.

"I'd love to be in _your_ head, though," he grinned, kissing her.

Concentrating on the kiss helped Terra fight back the new wave of guilt borne from the relief that he couldn't. She was doing this to protect him, she reminded herself.

"Just think of all those boring Council meetings we could spice up with just our thoughts…."

That made her laugh again, and she pushed everything but him away, her arms circling his neck as she kissed him. "Actions speak far louder than thoughts, Mr Alenko."

"Message received loud and clear, Mrs Alenko."

He lifted her off her feet, and Terra braced her legs around his middle, continuing their kisses as he carried her upstairs. She would spend the next few hours apologising for her deception by giving him every ounce of love she had.

oOo

Liara stood in the epicentre of her ship, too restless to sleep. It was like she was too light inside to be able to adhere to gravity and lay down. Her lower abdomen ached and she revelled in that. Her body was working. She could…. Suddenly the thought of actually taking that first step to truly unite with someone, filled her with utter fear. There was no reason to feel that way. The gene was gone; she couldn't hurt anyone like that. Yet the fear remained.

So she worked. Catching up on what she'd missed with the help of Glyph.

"You do not sleep, Liara."

Javik. It had not gone unnoticed that he had come to the hospital. She'd seen Shepard's gun at his side; had known just what he'd been prepared to do; that Shepard had been there to protect her. "There is much to do," she answered simply.

Without warning, he reached out to touch her shoulder and frowned. "You are afraid."

She bowed her head with a sigh, suddenly too weary to be irked at him for reading her without invitation. "I cannot quite bring myself to trust it," she explained, like he didn't already know. "What if the doctor is wrong? What if I hurt someone I care for?" It was her love for Shepard that held her back during their past melds, despite having had the then unknown potential to kill her. That thought still sent shivers down her spine. She wasn't so sure she could ever feel that deeply about anyone else...

"There is no longer a threat."

"You do not understand."

"Do not be controlled by irrational fear, Liara T'Soni. Face it."

Watching him walk away, Liara knew he was right. She would have to have faith that what she'd thought was a life sentence was actually gone. Samara had even said the word to her. Free.

oOo

Hackett was sat at the bar, a bottle of beer in his hand. He'd picked this place specifically because it was fashioned after the old-style bars found on Earth. For a man of his generation, it was a comforting environment. Despite the hour, he couldn't switch off. Terra's idea was one that had a great deal of merit, but he didn't want her to do it, and sure as hell didn't want to _help_ her do it. Unfortunately, he had no choice, because he had no alternative to counter it with. This was their duty.

Fucking Leviathans. And damn those spores for not being the solution he needed, and throwing another wrench into the mess.

"Been a long time since I've seen you moping into your beer."

Turning to Zaeed in surprise, Hackett watched his battered friend move to the seat beside him with a distinct limp, and sit with a grimace.

"Hurting?"

"Like a son of a bitch." Zaeed gestured to get the human bartender's attention. "A bottle of your best whisky. Human. None of that batarian shit."

"We _only_ serve alcohol from Earth here, Sir," commented the bartender, placing an expensive bottle on the bar, along with two glasses filled with ice, taking payment, then leaving them to it.

"Shouldn't you be seeking medical attention?" commented Hackett, abandoning his beer to take a sip of the generous shot of whisky Zaeed had poured him. It burned smoothly all the way down, but damn it was good.

"Celebration comes first." Zaeed emptied the ice in his glass onto the bar before pouring his own drink; he had never liked his alcohol watered down. "This here pain's a reminder of that sweet moment just before Vido was sent to his knees with no goddamn stooges to protect him. Shoulda seen his face when he saw me. Bastard was completely bricking it," Zaeed chuckled. "Started begging your guys not to leave him alone with me. He actually thought they were doing just that when they hoisted him away and onto the ship. That was another great moment: him realising it was _my_ ship and not Alliance."

"I have to say, I'm surprised to see you here so soon. Thought you'd be taking your time with Santiago."

"Was going to. Weirdest thing…. Once he was there, once we both knew I'd won and that he was going to die, I wasn't so bothered anymore. Just wanted it ended. Twenty five years is a long fucking time to leave business unfinished. Still, made sure it was damn painful. Wasn't about to let him off easily. Always say you can tell the true grit of a man when he's got a gun at his head. No surprise, Vido turned out to be a fucking pussy. Bastard was crying for mercy. He got nothing from me."

"Satisfied now?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "He's sure as hell not surviving it, either. Burned his body for good measure after I was done. Not chancing any of that resurrection bullshit, like your kid got. Feels odd, though. Got nothing to look forward to now."

Hackett huffed his amusement at that. "Thought you were going to retire."

"I've got Vido's sizeable personal funds at hand now, so I could," he shrugged. "But a man needs some action."

"You're never happy, Zaeed."

"You don't look too joyful yourself, mate. Wanna talk about it? I'll call back the barkeep," Zaeed jibed.

"He wouldn't believe it."

"Sounds interesting. Lay it on me."

Hackett chucked back a mouthful of liquid fire first.

oOo

oOo

Samara entered the official chambers of the Asari Republics. It was a grand structure, the walls almost entirely glass, built primarily as a symbol rather than a place for assembly. There were no figures of authority here. The term 'government' was a loose one in asari culture. Issues were made public for all citizens to debate and participate in, though greater credence was paid to the opinions of the matriarchs because of their extensive experience. VI's collated the opinions and presented a final answer, and the process meant that discussions were lengthy. This was all done over the asari's internal communication network. Samara hadn't needed to come here directly, but doing so would ensure she was heard above the rest by her fellow matriarchs.

As she entered, the glass walls dulled, to be replaced with multitudes of faces that surrounded her. The matriarchs.

" _Justicar. It is unheard of for one of your order to seek our council_." This one Samara recognised. Fea K'Taye. One of the oldest amongst the matriarchs. Her image was larger than the others, as though to emphasise her importance.

" _I am intrigued._ _What is the subject matter_?" asked another.

"The ardat-yakshi." Screens at the rear of the building had flicked on as the VI's started transcribing their conversation to be sent out to the broader community.

" _We receive many communications requesting our council, and they are prioritised,_ " frowned K'Taye _._ " _The ardat-yakshi are a minority faction, and therefore_ **not** _a priority compared to issues affecting our fellow asari._ "

"They are asari, not separate from you or I. Their plight is ignored, so I will be their voice." Samara sent a file that Dr Solus had been kind enough to forward to her. "I submit a doctor's report that shows there no longer needs to be _any_ ardat-yakshi."

Startled, the many heads that surrounded Samara bowed as they looked at what was presented. The screens were racing through data as more asari joined in debates on various forums; the VI's busily collecting the responses in preparation for the final outcome.

" _This is…astounding_ ," spoke another familiar matriarch, Jahla.

" _So this salarian doctor says,"_ said K'Taye, with annoyance _._

 _"We should obtain our own scientists to authenticate and confirm these claims_ ," someone else said.

" _It begs the question: why did you not perform your duties as dictated by your code, Justicar?"_ frowned K'Taye _"The asari you do not name is walking free_."

"You have the report. She is not ardat-yakshi. There are no grounds with which to detain her."

" _Whether that is truly the case is for us to determine_."

Samara felt the first stirrings of irritation, but she immediately suppressed them. Patience was always needed in such circumstances. "The doctor responsible is genuine, but I will wait here until you do what you need to."

" _Justicar. If it is as you say,"_ began Jahla, her voice apologetic, _"such changes on a genetic level need to be monitored for its effectiveness over a long period of time_."

" _In the meantime, until we can confirm the validity of this report, we insist that you fulfil your duty and bring this ardat-yakshi to the monastery,"_ demanded K'Taye, _"or do what's necessary should she resist_."

Once again, Samara battled irritation that was verging on anger. They were not listening. "By my code, I cannot comply with your request. Neither is it just for these asari to remain isolated when they can be cured. Frequent checks could be made a condition of their release, but they should be treated, and freed."

" _This…desperation to free the ardat-yakshi…. You have a daughter there. Need I remind you, as a Justicar you vowed to give up family?"_

Samara remembered Shepard's own words: _you're not a machine_. What they had asked of her at her initiation so long ago, was too much. She had denied her very ability to _feel_ because she'd been convinced it was necessary - and because feeling nothing had been preferable to the pain and shame of having placed three ardat-yakshi into the galaxy. The matriarchs were wrong. However, she didn't speak the thoughts out loud. She loved her daughter – all of her daughters – but saving Falere was not her only concern. Her code burned inside her, like it was set into her own DNA; an instinct that couldn't be ignored. Justice. _That_ was why she was here. Not for herself, but for all ardat-yakshi, including Falere. Though deep down there _was_ a part of her that needed to do this for all of her daughters; a shame-filled apology to them, by making things right. "I am here because there is a cure."

" _Again, a claim which has yet to be established,_ " K'Taye stressed _. "Your code is_ -."

"In need of amendment," interrupted Samara. "It does not allow for the evolution of our technology and knowledge."

" _The code has been in place since long before my time. It has never changed, nor will it be_ ," stated K'Taye, absolutely.

Samara watched the data on the screens being summarised by the VI's. Despite her status as not only a matriarch, but also a Justicar, the populace was bending towards K'Taye. It disappointed Samara. Age had nothing to do with wisdom. K'Taye was too set in her ways, and resistant to change. "Then I ask to be released from my pledge. I cannot serve a code that only sees the world in black and white. I would use my own code; one that looks beyond the situation to what lies beneath. One that searches for solutions to problems instead of being one."

There was a tide of murmurs as the matriarchs reacted to that.

" _This is…surprising_ ," admitted Jahla.

" _It is unacceptable,"_ snapped K'Taye. _"No Justicar has ever been released from her oath. It makes a mockery of the very meaning of the term. The Justicars code is taken for life_."

"Then I am left with no choice." Samara removed her pistol, to the gasps of many of the matriarchs, then raised it to her own head. "It is clear that only my death will facilitate change."

" _Wait! Please!"_ rushed out Jahla. _"Justicar, the difficult position you're experiencing is clear to me. Maybe we could look at this more closely_."

" _We will not be held ransom to insanity,"_ announced K'Taye, angrily _. "Your death, Justicar, as tragic as it would be, would be only that: a tragic waste of life. Nothing will change because of it_."

"I disagree. Upon my death, a message will be sent to someone who will see to it that justice for the ardat-yakshi will be brought to pass."

" _Who is this person_?" scoffed the matriarch. " _Threats, Samara? Our Justicars may be few, but they are powerful enough to stop whoever you're speaking of_."

"She is a woman who always does what is right, despite personal cost. Despite governments. She is Shepard."

After the initial murmurs had died down to silence once more, one matriarch's screen enlarged. Jahla.

" _Lower your weapon, Samara. I will personally see to it that the doctor's report will be scrutinised as a matter of urgency. I'm sure it will prove to be as you claim. In the interim, I will have a medical team liaise with Dr Solus and begin arrangements for the facilitation of the cure_. _As you yourself suggested, their release will be conditional on frequent testing_."

" _That is not a decision you can make alone_ ," barked K'Taye.

Looking back at the screens of data, the result was stunning to watch. The opinions were changing. Jahla's approach was fair, and with her weight alongside Samara's, it was making a difference.

" _It's a majority vote_ ," declared Jahla, and one by one, nearly all the matriarchs nodded their agreement. " _Samara, I would request you continue your service to us. It is obvious you are just what we need_."

"The code-."

" _Will change_."

" _What_!?" exclaimed K'Taye.

" _The Justicar is right, Fea. The galaxy has evolved, and so should we. Should we not have learned that lesson after our near-destruction during the Reaper wars?"_

K'Taye didn't answer. Her angry image just faded out as she disconnected.

 _"Perhaps you could advise us, Samara,"_ Jahla continued, unbothered. _"No one is more familiar with the problems within the code as yourself_."

"I would be honoured."

" _Thank you, Justicar,_ " said Jahla, a small smile playing across her features _. "Might I suggest you head straight for the monastery? Your daughter will be pleased to hear the news_."

With a courteous bow of her head, Samara left the chamber, for the first time in an age with her thoughts solely on Falere, accompanied with a true sense of pride and fulfilment. This was what it meant to be a Justicar.

oOo

oOo

Though it had been nearly a week, it felt too soon to be back on the _Normandy_. But the forces had re-gathered. It was time to make sure they were ready to return to Parnack and set their plans in motion.

The shuttle bay was busy as the cargo was being loaded. Shepard ran through the long manifest. Most of it was to re-stock the medbay. Handing it off to Traynor who had joined her, she went over to check in with Cortez.

"How's it looking, Steve?"

Cortez was at his station as usual, arm now in a tight sling, though it didn't seem to hinder him too much. "Great. Your husband knows how to get things done. He's left me with nothing to do. Add to that the fantastic job Clay did on our shuttle and I'm standing here without a cause."

"Good. Though I don't suppose that means you'll take it easy."

"Not a chance," he smiled. "I'll find something to occupy my time. Maybe I can extend my skills and see if Adams will let me in Engineering."

"I'm sure you'll be welcome. What did you think of Clay's flying, _Commander_?"

Steve grinned at that. "That's going to take some getting used to. He's got the feel of it," he said, steering them back to Clay. "I'd say he's a natural. With his engineering skills as well, he's got what it takes to keep her in the air. That said, I obviously haven't had a chance to test him in a hot zone, so if you'll permit it, I'd like to join him as co-pilot on any runs."

"You'll get no argument from me, but I'll need the okay from Chakwas that you're medically fit, even for that."

"Understood, Ma'am."

" _Admiral, there's an incoming call. A messenger for the rachni queen_." Joker sounded surprised, but Terra had been expecting it. She'd sent the queen a request days earlier.

Heading quickly up and into the war room, Shepard opened the call at the central console.

" _Shepard. We engineer. We construct. We are ready to bring our song to our children's minds once more in a crescendo_ _that will resonate within them. The Leviathans will no longer steal our songs to sour them. We will join you to hunt them. We will drive them into extinction for their crimes against us."_

"Thank you. I'll be in touch."

" _Whoa. She's pissed_ ," observed Joker, once the call was terminated.

Shepard looked up at the ceiling with a sigh at Joker's eaves-dropping, but said nothing. "She's entitled," she murmured back. As a mother, she understood only too well.

oOo

Kaidan was surrounded by his Biotic Ops squads. He'd decided it was sensible to bring in a larger biotic presence if they were going to be on the ground with the yahg. Their past encounter had already proven that biotics would be incredibly effective at keeping these powerful beings at bay, which was far preferable to going toe to toe with them. With Aethyta and her commandoes as well, and of course Liara and the rest of their extended family, they were going to be a force to be reckoned with. And boy would they need to be.

With his greetings done, Kaidan moved away to call Garrus. "Hey. I'm all wrapped up here."

" _Oh, hey. We're at lunch. Rorie's just about to tuck into something called… spag-hetti_."

Kaidan winced. "You gave her spaghetti?"

" _Yeah_."

"You, uh, did cut it up, right?"

" _No. Why? … Oh. I see_ …" Garrus chuckled. " _Hey, Rorie are you eating that or wearing it? …Oh no, I just gave her an idea. No, don't do that-_." Garrus cleared this throat, and Kaidan could hear Rorie giggling heartily. " _Um… Just as a matter of interest, how do you clean human hair_?"

Kaidan sighed. "Meet you at the Normandy when you've finished your meals." By the time he hung up, he couldn't fight the smile at the image of Rorie laughing through trails of spaghetti strands. He was really going to miss her.

oOo

This was it. They were ready to go. Only this time round, the ship would be a whole lot emptier. Asides from the ship's standard crew, there'd be only Knox to support her, maybe Edi if she survived her encounter. Vega had been officially assigned to Kaidan's command, along with Garrus and the others who had pledged to fight with them. Once at Parnack, their mission would take place a distance from hers, and so Kaidan and the team he'd amassed would travel on other ships.

Coats had reluctantly pulled off this mission. Not because he was ordered to, but because he didn't trust _himself_ , or the technology which had failed before with such tragic consequences. No amount of reassurance that Edi's program to alternate the field frequency was functioning well, worked to change his mind, so he was heading back to Arcturus.

Terra walked into Rorie's room on the _Normandy_ to find Kaidan crouched in front of her as she sat on the end of her bed, her hair still damp from her hair wash.

"She wants to come," informed Kaidan, guilt flashing across his face.

Feeling the same, Terra knelt next to Kaidan. "Sweetie, I'm sorry-."

"But I haven't come for _ages_ ," she whined. "I like it here." It was finished with a pout.

"I know you do, honey," said Kaidan. "But this time will be too dangerous."

Rorie gave a deliberately loud and heavy sigh as she flopped back on her bad, her arms outstretched. " _Again_? Why?"

To Terra's surprise, she felt Rorie at the edge of her mind, full of curiosity and questions. She didn't let her in, just gently pushed her back with warm assurances. "We've got to free some people, and it's going to be very hard to do," Terra tried to explain without giving her any more than she needed to know.

"Mommy and I can't be worried about whether you're okay," added Kaidan. "We need to concentrate on what we're doing."

That sent Terra's eyes to the ground. He'd just vocalised her own reason for not telling him her part in what was coming.

"So you don't get hurt?" Rorie frowned in concern.

"That's right."

"Oh-kay," conceded Rorie, sadly. Then she jumped up with sudden happiness as a new thought came to her. "Can I take Blasto?" She pointed to the picture on the wall. "I can show it to Uncle Ko-yat! And Thian will like it, but he mustn't touch," she added seriously.

Exchanging amused glances, they both stood, and Kaidan removed the picture from the wall for her.

" _Got a couple of grandparents waiting in the docking bay,"_ alerted Joker.

"We'll be right out," responded Kaidan. "Ready?" he asked Rorie.

"Uh huh." With her picture rolled up under her arm, Rorie went to Terra.

Cuddling her close, Terra suddenly feared this might be the last time she could do this. "I love you, sweetie. Never forget that."

"I won't," Rorie smiled at her, accepting the kiss. "Can I talk to you in your head?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't think it will work that far, sweetie," said Terra.

"But maybe you'll know when mommy gets back, huh?" Kaidan grinned.

"Yay!" Rorie bounced a little at that. "Bye, mommy. Love you." Then she raced out, hopefully heading for the docking bay.

Feeling the too-quiet emptiness that Rorie always left in her wake, Terra filled it with Kaidan, her arms sliding into place around him perfectly, like he'd been created just for her. She loved the very essence of him, and his returning embrace made her wish she never had to break away from him. Nevertheless, here they would have to part.

"Take care out there, Admiral," Kaidan urged her.

"Ditto, General."

"Let's pray Edi can defeat that Intelligence. I really don't want you having to do this the hard way."

Terra smoothed away the frown that appeared on his forehead. "I won't be alone. My dad will be watching my back. Just look after _yourself_ , you hear me?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Their kiss was one they'd shared many a time. It said 'I love you', but with just a hint of a final goodbye, because just maybe this one would be their last. That love gave them something to fight for, though.

Then Terra was standing alone, and she could feel the subtle vibration of the ships engines through the soles of her feet. Altair was waiting on her order. She reached her mind out to Rorie who let her in without hesitation, making Terra smile, her heart filling with that wonderful light. Thinking of Kaidan brought its own warmth. They were all connected, she realised. They didn't need the spores for that. Without each other, there was no light. She _had_ to make it back. For Rorie and for Kaidan. It was an unspoken promise she made them. Because she refused to be responsible for bringing darkness into their lives.

"Altair. Get us a-weigh."

" _Aye, aye, Admiral_."

It was time to bring their own lesson to the Leviathans.

**oOo**


	40. There's Method in This Madness

Kaidan stood on the bridge of the _Orisoni_ beside Aethyta, looking at the live feeds from the beacons over Parnack. Though they'd planned it so they'd be launching their attack at Parnack's dawn, and there was barely any movement below, it was evident the yahg force was far larger than it had been during their first visit, like each yahg had duplicated in the week that had gone by. The size of the encampment had grown substantially.

"Damn," breathed out Aethyta.

"Yeah," drawled Garrus, from behind them. "Now you know what you missed. Can't say I'm glad to be back, either." He shook his head at the scene. "They mean business."

"So do I." They all turned to the deep voice of Wrex as he trundled towards them. "We ready to go yet?"

"Good timing. We'll be making the drop-off in ten," informed Kaidan.

"I have to say I was surprised you were up so soon after that work-out I gave you," Aethyta smirked at Wrex.

"I'm in prime condition," retorted Wrex. "It'll take more than that to wear me out."

"That a challenge?"

Wrex just gave that low, slow, rumbling laugh.

Garrus stared at the two. "Wait a minute. Please tell me that you two didn't…. No." He raised his hands as though to fend the thought off, backpedalling out of the cockpit. "Forget I asked. Not going there."

"What's the matter, Garrus?" taunted Wrex, following him out, enjoying the opportunity to freak his turian friend out. "Don't you want all the details?"

"La-la-la! I can't hear you!"

Kaidan suddenly felt awkward next to Aethyta. Then she was moving after them, but not before she'd slapped his, thankfully armoured, backside.

"Coming hot-stuff?" she called over her shoulder.

Ignoring the sniggers from the nearby asari crewmembers, Kaidan inwardly sighed. The things he had to endure to save the galaxy….

oOo

oOo

"How are we doing?" Already in her armour, Shepard walked into the AI Core where Adams stood with Edi.

"My systems are backed up," said Edi. "Liara is storing all data as per your request. She has also set up a link with an isolated server that will continue to receive data from me from here on out. That way, any information I pick up along the way need not be lost if I am unsuccessful in my bid to control the Intelligence."

"Okay, sounds good. What's Enlighten's position?" She was referring to the designation of Kaidan and his teams.

"Currently two clicks away from their target safe zone."

"Then they'll be there in less than 15 minutes. We need to get going. Ready, Edi?"

"Yes."

"Joker. We're now about to go into ship systems only."

" _Understood, Shepard. Hey, Edi… Come back, okay_?"

"Of course. Someone has to keep an eye on you," Edi teased.

"Okay, Adams. Shut it all down," ordered Shepard.

In less than a minute, the AI terminals were dark.

"How do you feel?" Shepard asked Edi.

"Disconnected. Like being locked in a dark room; many of my senses have been lost to me. But it is only temporary."

"Absolutely. Joker, any problems without Edi?"

" _Nope. Edi made sure everything would function well enough, though it won't be the same without her_."

"We'll just have to make do. All right. Notify Admiral Hackett that we're good to go, then take us in." She headed out, Edi and Adams with her, their destination: the shuttle bay. If things got ugly, it was the best place for a fight.

Exiting onto the bay, Shepard went to get her weapons, Cortez and Adams doing the same, though their own role would be support only. Knox was already equipped and waiting. Edi walked into the middle of the shuttle bay and then simply stood there, motionless.

Laying his rifle within reach on a work-bench, Adams linked up a diagnostic with Edi. It would be the only way they'd have any idea what was going on, as getting a commentary from Edi was a risk; she would need all her attention, or rather processing power, on her task.

A torrent of data ran down the screen, and Adams nodded at Shepard.

They were ready.

O

Joker was in his favourite seat, with Altair co-piloting. Before they'd even approached Parnack's atmosphere, he was surrounded by a sizeable number of fighters and interceptors from nearly every race. Some of those were PPP-enabled; their sole purpose to keep the _Normandy_ from falling foul of the pulses, because she needed her shields. The Leviathans were sure to make his ship a primary target when they neared the surface.

In unison, they broke through the outer atmosphere, every little tweak he made to the ship's position, quickly mirrored by those around him. Pretty cool, Joker decided. He toyed with the idea of doing a little spin just to throw them all off, but he doubted Hackett, or Shepard, would find it amusing. Altair would love it though. Restraining his rebellious urge, Joker focused on their destination.

Flying straight towards a yahg maelstrom sounded insane, _but_ this was Shepard. 'Crazy' should probably be her middle name. Did she even have one?

"Oh my…" hushed out Altair as she took in the scene below them. “This is worse than last time!"

"Yep. That's how it goes. Hope you're ready, because it's tough if you're not."

"Who could ever be ready for _this_!?"

"We _have_ to be," he said, simply.

"Yes, Sir," she exhaled, drawing herself together again.

Then they were in the thick of it. The alerted yahg surged out of the innumerable habitats, and Joker sent a heavy rain of fire down in order to scatter the yahg close to the coordinates Edi provided for the camouflaged blast doors. A pulse radiated out at them, but the surrounding ships absorbed it. Missiles were being fired up at them, but only a couple got through to impact their shields as the interceptors lived up to their name.

The rest was up to Edi.

O

"She's bypassing scramblers." Even Adams sounded on edge, barely even blinking as he stared at the screen.

Shepard stood tensely a short distance behind Edi, her pistol feeling heavy in her hands. Knox was like stone beside her.

"Edi's through…."

Seconds ticked by excruciatingly slowly. The outside noise, and the odd shake as the ship's shields were impacted, barely registered for her.

"Contact initiated!"

They all tightened their grips on their weapons. An unseen fight was about to begin.

O

Kaidan could hear the fight in the distance. From their cover behind a range of densely packed, huge jagged spears of rock, he signalled to the teams to advance. His biotic squads went first, threading their way through the narrow gaps between the stone, then fanning out as he'd instructed. Kaidan led the others on a direct path, through the strange thick fog that clung to the ground and reached up past their knees. He checked his omnitool, the beacons constantly updating the position of the yahg leader. Straight ahead.

The first image they got as they closed on the base was the grisly display of decapitated heads Kaidan had known to expect. What he wasn't prepared for was the foul stench from the decaying flesh that filled the air and forced its way down his throat, threatening to make him retch. He quickly shoved on his helmet, the others following suit.

" _Got a visual on our target_ ," said Garrus, through his comm, lowering his sniper rifle and indicating.

Stood atop a tank-like vehicle in the midst of a large group of yahg who all looked like the lower part of their legs had been consumed by the haze, the imposing figure of the leader Kaidan had come almost face to face with not long enough ago, was shouting something in a guttural tone. They were all looking in the opposite direction, the air attack working well to distract them. Kaidan could even make out the _Normandy_ in the background.

" _That's one big-ass yahg_ ," commented James under his breath as they crouched low, using the fog to help conceal them.

" _Size ain't everything_ ," retorted Jack, unimpressed with what she was seeing.

That created snorts from Wrex and Garrus.

" _Uh oh, Vega. Don't feel bad_ ," cracked Garrus, keeping his voice low so as not to give away their presence, and his eyes ahead.

" _You can't be krogan-sized in every department_ ," ribbed Wrex.

" _Shut your dumb mouths_ ," Jack warned, her quiet tone no less menacing. " _He's got nothing to worry about, that's for damn sure._ " She removed her mask now they were far enough from the smell, and sent a hot look over to a grinning, but also red-faced, James. "In fact, I bet he's more impressive than either of _you_."

" _Oh yeah_?" challenged Garrus.

" _Wanna check it out_?" Wrex leered at her.

" _No, she doesn't_ ," blurted out James, frowning at Wrex as he put himself between the krogan and Jack, who was laughing, dirtily. " _Just gonna have to take her word for it_ ," he finished with a smug grin, then facing forwards again.

" _Jack could just go ask Liara's father_ ," added Garrus with a shake of his head.

"What!?" gasped Liara, her mask hanging loosely. "Father! You didn't!" she hushed at Aethyta.

The matriarch sniggered. "Don't worry. The turian's just got a dirty mind."

" _Earlier, you said you'd given him a work-out_!" spluttered Garrus, faltering in his advance.

" _She did_ ," rumbled Wrex. " _In the cargo area of her ship_ -."

" _I said I didn't want details_!" Garrus whispered, harshly.

" _With an audience_."

" _Oh, spirits_!"

"By the Goddess, father!"

"We were _literally_ sparring, Liara." Aethyta smirked at Garrus. "I hear _you_ like sparring, too, Vakarian. Though I get the impression you've given the term a whole new meaning. Sounds like my kind of fun."

Garrus groaned in embarrassment. " _Bury me now_."

"That's enough." Kaidan had barely registered the exchange, his gaze fixed on the yahg they were here to obtain. They were so close now. They'd be spotted any second….

Like his thought had been heard, the yahg leader suddenly swung round and just watched them with dead eyes, while all those around him swarmed towards Kaidan and his team.

"All teams: engage!" Kaidan ordered.

Now his biotic squads came to the fore, leaping up from the ground where they'd used the fog to crawl closer. Some sent out biotic blasts that threw the yahg back, others provided protective barriers around their respective teams because here they were mostly out in the open, just a few boulders barely breaking the murky surface. Kaidan's own team were using a similar strategy. Aethyta's commandoes were providing the barriers around their larger squad, Kaidan, Liara, Jack, Javik and Aethyta were pummelling the charging yahg with their biotics, and Wrex, Grunt, Garrus, James, and Bau, who'd personally requested to re-join them, were focusing on taking out those yahg who looked like they would cause them more trouble as they reached for heavy weapons to fire.

Further back, more yahg were pressing forward to join the fight, but now the rachni were playing their part. Thanks to the Leviathans, the rachni were already interspersed throughout the encampment, and began to box in the yahg, cutting off one area from another, limiting the numbers that could be focused on either his teams or Shepard and the air support. It was damned effective at easing the pressure on them, and what's more, it proved the queen's 'song' was once more being heard by her children.

As they pushed forward, Kaidan saw the yahg leader was still atop the vehicle, surveying the chaos around him. When the yahg swung back to face them, the ferocity in its face was then vocalised with the roar directed straight at Kaidan.

The Leviathans weren't happy, and that was just fine with him.

All he had to do now was isolate that yahg, use the tranquiliser Chakwas had devised, and get the hell out of here. If only things could be as simple as they sounded.

O

Edi had been so inert for the past ten minutes that when she began to shudder, they all jumped. It was a constrained but violent movement that lasted for minutes. Then it stopped instantly, and they stood there watching her back. Waiting….

Knox went to move forward, but Shepard reached her hand out and grabbed his shoulder plate, exerting enough pressure that he understood she wanted him to retreat. They did so together. Shepard had a bad feeling and suddenly having a little more distance seemed like a sensible idea.

With Shepard's second backwards step, Edi spun round and sent out an incinerating blast at them. Throwing herself into Knox to knock him aside, she felt the intense heat skim across her back, even through her armour. Knox's breath came out in an audible whoosh as he hit the ground and she landed on him, but he was as ready to push himself up within seconds, as she was.

The Intelligence had overcome Edi. This was Shepard's worst scenario, but that thought wasn't helpful. She'd adapt to the situation, as always.

As it reached out to grab Cortez, his gunfire pinging off EDI's exterior casing ineffectually, Shepard sent an overload program to interfere with its systems. Before it could recover, Shepard ran forward and spun, swinging out her leg at the same time, sending her whole weight into the kick that sent it flying across the bay floor and away from her people.

Her hacking program wouldn't be successful with such an advanced system, so they had only their weapons to disable this unit. Shepard now knew that it took a precision shot to a weak spot to take Edi's body down - something she'd done through pure luck back on Mars, and hadn't even realised until Edi had told her just a few hours ago, to ensure she could stop her should it be necessary. Knox was firing, but wasn't hitting anything vital.

EDI was upright again, but then it was shuddering just like before.

"Cease fire!" Was Edi still in there, fighting?

Stilling again for several seconds, it then lurched to its feet with frightening speed, running at Knox, and slamming him into the side of the shuttle.

Another overload had it stuttering for enough precious seconds to enable Shepard to pull it off a dazed Knox, but it recovered too quickly, turning out of her hold and grasping her by the neck. Her throat constricted, Shepard could feel her feet leaving the floor as she was lifted. At the same time as she was waving back Cortez and Adams who were about to rush over to try to help her, she raised her own pistol up at that vital spot – the base of the throat which would give access to the important circuitry that ran through the spine. Even with the stars bursting behind her eyes with the lack of oxygen, she couldn't miss. EDI was rearing back a fist to strike her, but once again that shuddering took over the shell. Despite the tightening at her throat, Shepard loosened her finger on the trigger.

"NO!" voiced Edi in outrage.

Though the eyes were looking at her, Shepard knew that was Edi, and she was talking to the Intelligence. Then there was more shaking before she stilled again, and the pressure on Shepard's neck immediately eased, her feet meeting the floor. Edi was back.

"I have contr-."

Knox's hands had gripped her head and twisted hard, cutting Edi off in mid-sentence. The snap sent Edi collapsing to the ground to Shepard's shout of horror. But the damage had already been done.

"Shit!" she rasped, her throat raw. "That was Edi. She broke through." She crouched over the prone body, Adams and Cortez rushing over.

"You alright, Shepard?" worried Cortez.

"Yeah," she answered, distracted. Was Edi trapped inside here? Working loose the panel at Edi's nape, she checked the state of the severed connection inside, then exhaled in frustration. "Adams, this looks a mess. Tell me there's something you can do to get her up and running."

The engineer did a quick study. "I can, but not quickly."

Shepard nodded in acceptance, straightening. "Figured that would be the case. Do what you can."

"Admiral," swallowed Knox, looking pale. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise-."

"It's okay, Knox. I know. Thanks for the back-up." She patted his arm in reassurance.

"We were relying on her, and I've just made things harder."

"You _didn't know_ ," she stressed. "Besides, easy's boring," she waved it off, casually, though the thought of the delay didn't sit well with her.

" _Shepard! Edi did it! The blast doors are opening!"_ Joker announced, provoking a round of relieved faces on those in the shuttle bay.

"Yes! Edi, you beauty. She's still with us." Shepard went over to the armoury, handing Knox more heat sinks with which to replace his spent ones, along with several grenades, which she also equipped. Though he looked confused, Knox didn't ask.

" _Preparing to re-position. I'm gonna take great pleasure in helping to take out that damned thing._ "

"Negative. Hold our current position, Joker."

_"…What?"_

"No questions. Could you get Clay down here, please? Adams, forget Edi's body for now, and get the AI Core back on. I want contact with Edi, a-sap, and she might still be able to do that through the ship. Then you'll need to man Engineering. I need Clay to fly the shuttle."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Shepard. What's going on?" Cortez's face was now a permanent frown, as Adams disappeared into the lift.

" _Good question,_ " griped Joker.

"I said ' _no_ questions', and you _do not_ contact anyone in Enlighten, are we clear?" She was jumping inside the shuttle, and starting the engines.

" _Damn, Shepard…."_ Joker's concern filled his voice. _"You're doing something that'll place you at serious risk, aren't you?"_

"Taking risks is part of the job," she murmured.

" _Yeah, but-_."

"Knox. You physically okay to go groundside?" she called out, not allowing Joker to carry on.

"Yes, Ma'am." He got in and sat in place, still mystified, but staying silent.

Cortez settled in the co-pilot's seat, and Clay hurried in to take over from Shepard. Once the young quarian was at the helm, she stood behind him.

"Take us down through those blast doors, Clay. We'll have an escort."

"Yes, Admiral."

The shuttle was lifting, turning, and then heading towards the lowering ramp, the noise from outside increasing as the scene beyond was revealed.

Shepard realised she was holding her breath, and let it out, slowly. Now it was _her_ turn.

oOo

The Leviathans seethed at the renewed rebellion. Losing their control of the rachni was unexpected.

Shepard. Without her, there would be no cohesion amongst the other races. Her interference had caused all this. They wanted her gone as much as they had the Reapers. Her refusal to bow down and accept her fate was irritating. Her very existence was an affront.

" _They continue to resist,_ " observed the Second.

" _We witnessed them persevere during the harvest, and destroy our bane,"_ replied the Third. _"It was a certainty they would remain defiant_."

" _They seek to obtain the one known as Chu'Tak; to destroy the Intelligence, and the fragment with it._ "

The First's mind spoke over the others, demanding they listen. " _The one yahg is irrelevant. Losing the rachni is irrelevant. We have an army at our disposal, and they will protect the fragment with their lives. Shepard will die._ "

oOo

With Enlightens biotics in full flow, the yahg couldn't get near them, and Kaidan and his team carved an almost effortless path towards their leader. Then their target was jumping inside the tank, only it started to head away from them, not towards them, its heavy guns swinging round, firing huge shells in its wake, that breached their barriers and had them diving to evade being struck.

"We've got to stop that tank!" shouted Kaidan.

"I got it!" Jack yelled back, emerging up from the fog that had completely covered her, to launch a powerful shockwave that sent the ground shearing upwards, taking the tank with it and rolling it on its side.

James, Wrex and Grunt raced forwards, Garrus and Bau working hard to cover their flanks, while Kaidan and his fellow biotics forced back the majority. The strain of the sustained biotic use, was beginning to manifest. For him it was a headache, whereas his squads were starting to look physically drained. Even the asari commandoes were struggling, all except for Aethyta, who appeared to be enjoying herself immensely.

"Kaidan," said Liara from beside him. "We cannot maintain this."

Javik looked grim next to her.

"We almost have him. Hold firm," ordered Kaidan. He was striding forward, swapping his rifle for the tranquiliser gun. James was faster than his krogan friends, and reached the tipped tank first, carefully approaching. That's when their target burst through the metal roof and barrelled into James who was flung an impressive distance, right into a group of yahg beyond.

Jack screamed in fear-fuelled rage, and immediately let loose a chaotic blast of energy. Kaidan quickly detonated it before it threw the yahg that now held tight to James' limbs – it would only have succeeded in helping to pull Vega apart - and followed it up with a wide cryo-blast that nearly over-heated his omnitool. It froze them all, including James, but at least they now had time to rescue him in one piece.

While Wrex and Grunt threw themselves at the yahg leader, knocking him off his feet and pinning him down, Garrus and Bau were sending precision shots into the frozen yahg, shattering them into gory pieces before the freezing effects wore off. Kaidan and Liara then worked to throw any other yahg away from Vega as Jack rushed forwards to protect him, her face one of absolute fury. Once she was stood over a recovering Vega, Jack was sending waves of her energy out, literally tearing apart any yahg taking a step towards them.

Kaidan was worried she'd burn herself out. "Jack!"

She couldn't hear him, her rage so great there was only the yahg threat. He had to calm her… but then Wrex and Grunt were thrown off the yahg leader who leapt back to his feet with another roar. With everyone around him caught up in their own fights, Kaidan was stuck between preventing Jack from harming herself, and fulfilling his mission. But Vega was getting to his knees already, his first response as he became cognizant again, to grab up his rifle, and Kaidan was reminded that he was looking at an N7 now. "Vega! You've gotta calm her down before she kills herself!"

With James staggering to his feet, and practically throwing Jack over his shoulder to retreat back, Kaidan was free to concentrate on the yahg as it ignored everyone else and thundered towards him. He would have to trust the others to watch his back. This would need every bit of his focus.

oOo

Under the covering fire of the various fighters, the shuttle descended inside the room. The Reaper-like shell of the Intelligence glimmered as light hit it. There wasn't enough room to land the shuttle, so Clay got as close as he could, Cortez advising where he could make adjustments to their position to get even lower.

Shepard jumped down first, followed by Knox, who instantly unclipped his rifle, uneasily looking up towards the surface like he expected yahg to come pelting down through the fog above.

"With the amount of firepower covering those blast doors, they're more likely to come from the tunnels." Shepard indicated up the short corridor that led to the gap where the thick door had once been, now reduced to pieces scattered across the ground beyond.

Knox quickly took up guard duty at the entrance to the room.

" _Shepard. I am here_ ," came Edi into the comm-piece.

"It's good to hear you, Edi. You whole?"

" _It tried to destroy my primary systems, but I had embedded a back-up system in my redundant ones. As I assumed, it over-looked those, and so I was eventually able to re-gain control of myself, and then the Intelligence. Luckily, I had immediately transferred a duplicate of myself directly into the Intelligence's shell. It meant that with the dysfunction of my own body, I was not completely lost_."

"Thank the stars for it. Are you inside the Intelligence now?"

" _No. I was eager to return to some semblance of myself, so I am back within Normandy. I still, however, have full control of the Intelligence_."

"Okay, Edi. Open the arms."

Instantly, the arms of the Intelligence opened, the glowing artifact gradually being unveiled.

O

Hackett stood at the bank of screens that were feeding back images from Parnack. The scene below may have looked like chaos, but it was organised. There'd been some losses, but other ships had immediately filled any void. Human, turian, quarian…it didn't matter. They worked together seamlessly, as though with one mind. The _Normandy_ sat in the centre of the activity, the calm in the storm, and below that was Terra.

"Are we able to get any visual on Shepard?" he asked his commander.

"No, Sir. The fog's obscuring all views."

"Sir," called out his comm specialist. "Our ships are reporting a sudden surge from the yahg. They're practically throwing themselves at the rachni, no defensive manoeuvres at all."

"The area around those blast doors?" Hackett checked with his commander.

"Our aerial firepower's keeping them back; no way they'll get close. But the bulk appear to be aiming for the buildings."

"The tunnels." Hackett made a decision. "Decimate those buildings. Nothing gets in." He just had to hope it wasn't too late.

O

" _Artifact energy reading locked in, and linked to the galaxy map_ ," advised Edi.

Shepard had spoken to Edi privately about her plan, and Edi's part in it. In case she hadn't survived her battle with the Intelligence, Edi had set up the framework so Traynor would be able to do it aboard the _Normandy_ in her stead. Thankfully, that wasn't required.

Taking a deep, shoring breath, Shepard let it slowly out, though her heart still pounded in her chest as she looked at the active artifact. Faith…. She raised her omnitool-.

A succession of explosions sounded not too far away, sending tremors up through the ground at her feet, and Shepard had an idea what it was.

"We've got company!" called out Knox.

Shepard rushed over, her assault rifle out. The silhouette of a yahg could be seen emerging from the tunnel straight ahead, clouds of smoke billowing out behind it. As she suspected, her father must have seen a need to destroy the buildings that led to the tunnels. Two more yahg appeared from the left tunnel, and another one from the right. That made five that she could see, and together with Knox, they loosed a barrage of gunfire into the area beyond. Unfortunately, these powerhouses were unyielding, continuing forward. Swapping to her sniper rifle, she aimed for the eyes of the nearest one. It roared as she hit her target, its body twitching, but still it came. Another shot, and another. The fourth shot brought it down – the brain too damaged for the Leviathans to use it. The other four were pressing forward despite Knox's gunfire, so Shepard unleashed an incinerating blast that sent them diving to the ground in order to roll to douse the flames. They then lurched back to use the tunnels for cover. It appeared the Leviathans were taking greater care with the remaining yahg.

There was a sound of another shuttle somewhere behind her, but Shepard didn't turn to look. Cortez hadn't felt the need to warn her, and it sounded like another Kodiak. She released a spent heat sink and had another clipped into place in the space of a couple of seconds. Something large whistled through the air at speed, and though she ducked aside, Shepard hissed as the evil-looking spear sliced through her armour and clipped her bicep, before embedding itself in the stone floor of the corridor they were in.

Behind her, boots touched down heavily, the shuttle then leaving, no doubt to alleviate the already cramped air space.

"Spears? What sort of fight _is_ this?" grated the familiar voice.

This time Shepard chanced an unhappy glance. "What in the hell are you doing here, Massani?" He was staring at the primitive weapon sticking out of the ground.

"Doing a mate a favour by protecting that sweet backside of yours, _and_ getting some action in too." He was right behind her, his rifle out before nudging her. "Go do what you came here for so we can get the hell outta here. Hate fighting in tunnels," he muttered.

" _They're_ in the tunnels. _We're_ in a corridor," gritted back Knox, doing a double-take at what appeared to be a mercenary.

"Same damn thing. I like room to move."

The four yahg made another rush forward, testing the defences without Shepard there, and Knox and Zaeed sent some concussive blasts to knock them back.

Shepard returned to the artifact, opening her omnitool. Massani's presence, while irritating, was not altogether unwelcome. She needed to get this done. "Okay, Edi. Taking Defence Field offline."

" _What the hell, Shepard_ _!_?"

Joker had almost yelled into her ear, and it was joined by Cortez's protest from where he stood at the hatch of the shuttle, looking down at her. But where Shepard could send a 'no arguing' look to Steve who then bit back any further comment, Joker didn't have the benefit of a visual.

" _Are you clinically insane!? This is not the time to be testing out those spore things! What if they don't work!? No wonder you didn't tell K-"_

"Edi."

Without needing to wait for the order, Edi cut off Joker in mid-rant.

Above her, Cortez was running his free hand over his head in agitation as he watched her.

She would have felt bad for making them worry so, but there'd be time for that later, along with the stern words that were no doubt headed her way. Right now, she had to be the soldier, the superior officer - not the friend; not the sister.

O

"She cut me off! I can't believe-! She cut me off!"

"I'm sure she's doing what she feels she needs to, Joker," Altair said softly, in a bid to calm him.

"Of course she is! She never does anything without a reason, but…." Then, Joker ran out of words. "Shit." He ran a hand over his mouth. He'd stepped beyond the professional. This was a mission. She was his boss, and he was supposed to follow orders without question. It wasn't his place to second-guess her, but damn it, Shepard wasn't _just_ his superior.

"She's Admiral Shepard," Altair said, quietly. "If _she_ doesn't know what she's doing, what hope is there for the rest of us?"

Joker knew she was right. Didn't make sitting here, just hoping it went okay, any damn easier, though. All he could do to help was continue to send heavy fire into the droves of yahg as the Leviathans forced them to try to get to Shepard by way of the blast doors.

Not on _his_ watch.

O

His first biotic surge had slammed the yahg leader to the ground, but Kaidan couldn't risk doing so again; they needed this yahg whole. Yet, relentlessly, it was up, coming for him at an incredible speed. The pistol was back in his hand, and everything Terra had taught him to improve his accuracy, flooded back to him: his stance, the way he held the gun, the way he needed to breathe, taking into consideration the weight and type of the ammunition, and the climate. He assessed it all in a heartbeat, along with the best place to aim his shots, and fired. The dart didn't land exactly where he wanted – Terra would have got it first time - but he simply adjusted and fired again as he backed up. Four shots, and though each one had hit dead-on, the yahg was still coming, and Kaidan could now feel the rush of displaced air preceding it. He dived aside, but it foresaw his move, grabbing him, then tearing off his helmet and grasping hold of his head. With the thought it was going to simply crush his skull, Kaidan decided he could at least make sure it went down soon after. Feeling that large hand tightening around his already aching head, Kaidan emptied the clip of sedative into the yahg, which was suddenly surrounded by a blue haze, and he realised someone had placed the yahg in a stasis field. Liara. Wrex and Grunt were either side of him, prising loose the yahg's hand, and Kaidan was relieved to be free.

To deal with the migraine that was quickly becoming a threat all its own, Kaidan swiftly administered his emergency medicine, the cool liquid instantly soothing.

But then Kaidan noticed the clouds of smoke coming from the remains of the buildings that had hidden the tunnel entrances, and wondered why it had been necessary. Checking, he could see the _Normandy_ was still in place over the blast doors, so he could only assume that Edi was having trouble. Had Terra needed to go groundside after all? But it didn't explain why the tunnel entrances had been blocked off. Accessing the blast doors manually could only be done above-ground. After that, the assault on the Intelligence and the artifact it held would be carried out from the mass of ships in the space over Parnack...

It nagged at him. Something wasn't right, and he worried what that meant for Terra.

"Kaidan! He's coming out of it!" warned Liara.

Surprised at himself for getting distracted in such a precarious position, Kaidan replaced the clip of sedatives with another, coming prepared, but when the biotic stasis fizzled away, the yahg collapsed to the ground.

"Target acquired. Full retreat," Kaidan said into his comm. He couldn't get out of here quick enough. With one last glance towards the _Normandy_ , he was impatient to get some answers.

O

Shepard's fingers danced over her omnitool, switching off the LPD. She had to believe the spores would protect her.

Immediately, she could feel the chill of the Leviathans descending, and for an awful moment she thought she'd made a terrible mistake… but then she realised that unlike before, it was just at the periphery of her mind.

She could feel them pushing harder, but it was like a single finger trying to shove her when she was standing firm. The fear fled as she understood her new strength. Despite their attempts, the Leviathans weren't able to reach her anymore.

" _Tracking signal_ ," said Edi.

Feeling them start to pull away, Shepard mentally held tight to that chill, reaching out her own mind to maintain the connection they now wanted to break, feeling the hatred that spewed from them.

…

A spear smacked into the wall beside Zaeed's head. "Goddamned nutters! Should have expected it with Shepard. Bloody woman attracts them."

"Guess you're right. _I'm_ down here on orders. _You_ chose to," retorted Knox, firing his shotgun at the spear-throwing yahg, who doubled over only briefly before straightening again, its chest bloodied but the damage only skin-deep.

"Cheeky bastard, aren't you? Can't say you're wrong, though." Zaeed was cursing again as he ducked another spear. "What the shitting hell is this? The fucking middle-ages?"

"They're basic but they get past our shields," Knox pointed out.

"Well, _I'd_ be embarrassed to be seen throwing pointy sticks," Zaeed yelled out at the yahg.

Their response was to roar back.

Zaeed shook his head. "Bloody primitives."

…

Shepard was focused on keeping the link open.

" _I have their location_ ," announced Edi.

They'd done it. With part of her goal achieved, Shepard opened her mind, just a tiny bit. Enough to open communication, though she blocked them from speaking. They wouldn't be heard today. She faced the artifact straight on, staring down, her voice unyielding and menacing. "I know where you are, and I am coming for you," she promised them, then choosing her words carefully. "Will you continue to _cower_ in the dark, or dare you face me?"

Then she pushed them all away completely. Dismissing them. There was no pressure, nothing. She was impenetrable, but she'd gleaned one suppressed feeling from them amidst the expected fury and contempt her words had induced: fear. Distancing herself, she fired her pistol, the artifact exploding into useless shards.

...

Knox watched two of the yahg falter. It seemed there were some expressions that were universal, and he recognised that look of confusion as they wondered how they'd gotten here. It was a look he'd seen on those children on the Citadel not so long ago.

Unfortunately, the other two had not been indoctrinated, and they continued to attack. Despite their disorientation, the first two followed the lead of the others, and Knox was once more facing four enraged yahg.

...

Shepard shouted at Knox. "Corporal! Situation?"

"We turn our backs and they'll be right on top of us, Ma'am!"

Though she'd been hoping for a better result following the artifacts destruction, she had also expected it to go like this. The yahg were a race ruled by their more primal instincts, acting first and asking questions later. Shepard went to join Knox and Massani, priming all of her grenades. She wished she didn't have to use them; that she could just walk away and leave these yahg alive, but the Leviathans' interference in these people’s lives had left her with no choice, and she couldn't fail because she wasn't prepared to do what was necessary.

"Fuck this, shit," Massani was growling, his back still to her. "They're already encased in a tunnel. I say we-."

She threw the grenades, Knox quickly following suit.

"… bury them in it," Massani finished, lamely.

"Take cover!"

They swiftly moved back into the room, using the Intelligence itself as their shield. The explosions shook the ground beneath them, and most importantly, brought down the stone, including that above the corridor they'd been in. Their weapons were aimed as they watched the dusty haze settle, but nothing stirred.

"Bit slow there, Massani," Shepard stated, with a little relish if she was honest.

"I'm ignoring that."

Shepard moved to the shuttle. "We're out of here." She unceremoniously kicked at a counter that housed a terminal until it dislodged from its moorings, then shoved it beneath the Kodiak, and gestured to Knox, who climbed onto it and hoisted himself up into the shuttle. She turned to Massani. "Go."

"What, not leaving me behind this time?"

"Shut up and get in. I've no patience for your bullshit."

"Alright, Shepard. Chill out. I'm going." Once Massani was inside the shuttle, he and Knox offered their hands, and Shepard jumped, relying on them to grab her outstretched arms. They did, hauling her inside with ease. "Think I'm growing on you."

"An unwanted growth. Yep, that pretty much describes you," she flung back.

Knox laughed at that, while Massani scowled, though he was quietly impressed at being one-upped.

"More like Steve than I thought," he murmured, about to close the hatch as they rose upwards, but Shepard stopped him.

Looking down at the Intelligence as they rose, Shepard felt another small chill inside. It was the first time she'd allowed herself to really look at it, as focused as she'd been to get to the artifact. Though it was far smaller than a Reaper it brought back uncomfortable memories of the war, and those lost to it. The thought of this thing potentially being let loose on the galaxy to give birth to that sort of destruction all over again, sent a fiery anger through her. She wanted this thing rendered as useless as the cargo it had protected, broken into tiny pieces - but that was a task for the ships waiting over Parnack.

Then they were through the fog, their escort immediately there when they emerged into the busy sky. Shepard's view had changed to one of horrendous chaos. The yahg were free, their minds their own again, but all they'd awoken to was an invasion, not from the Leviathans, but the Council races. It was that fury that powered them on in their fight, just like those yahg in the tunnels. Considering their temperament, any chance of making them see the truth, any hope of a resolution to this crisis, even short-term, seemed unachievable.

Not wanting to witness any more, Shepard slammed the hatch shut and moved to the front with Clay and Cortez, relieved to be heading back to _Normandy_ , but at the same time anxious about what was to come. ... Joker was going to have a meltdown.

O

Wrex and Grunt had hauled the yahg to their pick-up zone. The yahg had dogged them all the way, refusing to give up the demands for blood.

A short while ago, Kaidan had thought the Leviathans hold had been broken; many of the yahg had come to stand-stills, looking truly unsettled. Only he could still see the _Normandy_ in place... Then the yahg had returned to the fight, and there was no time to further consider what it was all about.

His squads were really struggling now, so Kaidan relieved them of duty, standing just in front of the large shards of stone that had given them cover at the start. Aethyta was now providing the barrier.

"The rest of you go. Get to those shuttles."

They didn't argue. After a couple of minutes, Kaidan produced his own barrier.

" _General. We're all in_ ," advised Garrus. " _Just waiting on you guys_."

"Aethyta. Go. I'll be half a minute behind you."

"Better be, babe."

When she let her own energy dissipate, Kaidan could feel the tremendous pressure against his own increase. His respect for his squads tripled ten-fold for taking this punishment for so long. It was like holding back a frigate with its engine at max capacity, and the heat at his nape from his implant was burning. In the distance, he saw the _Normandy_ now moving away. Terra had accomplished her goal. The Leviathans hold here would soon end.

Digging even deeper, he gave one last push of that dark energy inside him, propelling the yahg backwards, then turned and ran, fast, weaving through the rock until he emerged onto the clear ground where they'd been dropped off.

All but one shuttle had left with their charges, but as he heard the heavy thuds of a yahg closing in on him, he wasn't sure he'd make it. He was so close... Then he was impacted from behind, the momentum sending him flying off-balance and skidding across the harsh surface on his torso. He spun to see a yahg thrusting one of those spears they liked so much. Everything slowed as he tensed for the strike he couldn't avoid, only the impact never came.

Kaidan was left staring at the back of Javik's armour, the cruel barbed metal of the spear protruding through his back. He'd intercepted the strike….

Jumping to his feet to the sound of Liara's cry, Kaidan called up what little energy he had left, his head pounding again, and his implant on the verge of overheating, and threw the yahg with crushing force into the rocks, then caught the prothean before he could fall. Garrus had jumped out to help haul Javik into the shuttle, and Liara was there to brace her friend so he didn't move the spear in any way.

They were lifting away, but Kaidan was focused on Javik. The damage done by that one spear was catastrophic. Maybe there was something a doctor could do, but…. Shaking away the dour thought, Kaidan knew he needed to do whatever he could to keep Javik with them until the medics could take over. Aethyta handed over the shuttle's med-kit, and he did all that he could.

O

"We're now receiving a signal direct from the target, Sir."

Hackett was relieved to hear it. "Lock in and fire."

The races fleets all joined in, the firepower concentrated on one area. But Hackett wasn't watching. His interest was on the rising _Normandy_. Terra was one step closer. She'd gone through one dangerous situation, only to hurtle towards an even greater one. The Leviathans themselves.

"Target eliminated, Sir."

"Enlighten?"

"All a-weigh, _with_ target. Reporting the prothean in serious condition; no fatalities. Our ships are on route to collect them."

It was done. The Intelligence was destroyed, and the yahg had been freed – what remained of them that is. Now they were left with damage limitation. Yet what he wanted to do most was go after Terra, and provide her back-up. But he had to wait. It's what she'd asked of him; said it was paramount. But the thought of her being out there alone for even a short time…. There he stood again, feeling terribly old. He couldn't lose his little girl for a second time.

And soon he'd have to tell Kaidan.

**oOo**


	41. Moments of Truth

With the ship leaving yahg space, Shepard walked through the CIC, feeling withdrawn. Her crew, her family, were everywhere she looked, busy with their tasks, but she'd never felt so isolated. Steve had hardly said two words to her since she'd got back on the shuttle, giving her nothing but the polite 'Flight-Commander Cortez', and it dug down deep inside her.

She'd made a mistake.

By keeping her plan to herself and avoiding their arguments, instead of protecting them from the immense concern she knew they'd have for her, she'd just hurt them. At what point had she let herself step so far from her role as their superior officer? These people had been her family for so long, and while she knew they cared about _her_ too, it had never stopped them from performing their duties in the face of whatever mad situation she was throwing herself into from one minute to the next. Somewhere along the line she'd forgotten to treat them like the soldiers they were. Yes, they'd protest _because_ they cared, but ultimately they'd do as she ordered, just as they always did, watching her back along the way. It was understandable that they'd be pissed and insulted. They didn't need protecting from the truth.

Kaidan…. She'll have hurt him the worst….

Then she was at the cockpit, and Joker was turning his seat towards her, a scowl on his face. Where Steve internalised his unhappiness, Joker was very open about it, and she would take whatever he dished out.

"Robbie, would you excuse us for a minute?" Joker said, casually.

Altair looked between them, sensing the sudden tension. "Of course." Then she slipped quickly out, Joker sealing the cockpit hatch behind her.

"What the hell were you thinking!? And don't tell me you didn't have all that planned from the outset! Have you told Kaidan about that crazy stunt you pulled yet? I bet: not. You might think that _I'm_ freaking out at you, but you just wait until your husband finds out – that'll be the true example of 'ballistic'!"

"Have you finished?" she murmured into the silence that followed.

"Not by a long-shot! I have questions. Like, where are we going? I mean, at least we're not heading to those Leviathan coordinates. I actually thought you were going to waltz us right up to them."

As soon as she'd returned to the _Normandy_ , Shepard had issued him a new set of coordinates, though they were still heading in the right direction; a fact that Joker had noticed as he sent her a look of uneasy suspicion.

"We'll be rendezvousing with an Alliance ship."

"Back-up?"

Shepard chewed on the inside of her mouth. "No. ETA?"

Joker stared at her for a few seconds before twisting back to his console to check. "An hour and five."

"Would you open the internal comm, please?"

"Sure," he frowned.

"All personnel: In just over an hour's time you'll be transferring to another Alliance ship. Take this time to close your stations, collect all your personal items to take with you, and make your way to the exit. The next part of my journey I have to do alone. Know that it's been an honour to work with each and every one of you, and that should I not make it back, I've ensured you'll all be re-assigned under Admiral Hackett himself. Thank you all. I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"What the shit!?" Joker said, the second she'd closed the comm.

"Eloquent. Edi can take control of the ship." She rested her hand on his shoulder. "Go get your things."

"You can't be serious, Shepard! I know you're going after the Leviathans, and that means you still need a pilot. I'm staying," Joker stated defiantly.

Shepard had been expecting this. "I already said that Edi-"

"Edi isn't _me_. Look, I said I was with you, _whatever_. And I meant it."

"Damn it Joker, I'm trying to protect you." Her breath hitched then - was she doing it again? No. The ship didn't need to be fully manned for what was coming - there'd be no out-manoeuvring required for this fight - and she was under no illusion what the outcome might be. "There's no reason for you to be put at unnecessary risk."

"And who's protecting _you_? Kaidan's not here… Or Garrus. So I'm stepping up. You shouldn't be alone. Ever."

Fighting back the emotion his words had stirred, Shepard finally gave in to hug her wonderful but breakable friend. He held her back, and she appreciated him all the more for chasing away the solitude even as she worried about his future.

"Alright, enough with the mushy stuff. So what's going on?" he asked as she pulled away.

She sat heavily in the co-pilot's seat. "You're really not going to like it."

"Okay, I'm now verging on soiling myself." Joker studied her, the frown lines deepening. "Hey, promise me you've got a way to make it through whatever you've planned."

"I can't," she answered honestly.

Joker's face twisted. "Damn, Shepard. You're killing me here."

"I'm sorry, Joker. But believe me, I have every intention of getting back to Rorie and Kaidan. I'm just asking you to trust me."

"I do. It's why I'm still here and haven't gone pirate with my ship," he quipped.

Shepard rolled her eyes. "Edi wouldn't let you."

"Pff. Details," he brushed off. "Can't believe we're taking on three Leviathans alone, though."

"Actually, we won't be alone," divulged Shepard.

"Mysterious. Just what I need. Now I have more questions. Cheers, Shepard," Joker griped. "By the way, what _is_ your middle name?"

Shepard frowned back at him. "I don't have one."

"Oh, good. You do now." Then he swung fully back to his console, and braced himself. "Okay. I'm ready. Lay it all on me."

Shepard didn't ask what name he'd chosen - 'crazy' seemed likely. Whatever, he was probably right. Inhaling deeply in preparation for telling him the rest of her plan, she also knew that after that was done, she'd have to make a call. To Kaidan.

oOo

Kaidan, Garrus and Aethyta stood just inside the medbay of the Alliance ship that had picked them up, watching the medics work on Javik, as Liara hovered pale-faced nearby. Walking over to rest a comforting hand on her shoulder, Kaidan felt the anxious tension in her. Guilt ran through him that Javik, the last of his race, had likely sacrificed himself to save him. It exacerbated the ache in his head.

The medbay doors slid open behind them and Kaidan looked to see the captain of the ship enter. Though he'd forgotten the name of the ship, he recalled the man's name was Duchesneau. Giving Liara's shoulder a gentle squeeze, Kaidan joined the Captain where he was waiting respectfully at the entrance with Aethyta and Garrus.

"General," Duchesneau spoke quietly, "the shuttle containing the yahg has been transferred to Admiral Hackett's ship, and we're connecting with them now."

That meant that Wrex, Grunt, Jack, James, and Bau were all there, too. The shuttles containing Kaidan's biotic squads, and Aethyta's commandoes, would have returned to their respective ships. He looked back at Javik. He should tell Terra. He hesitated over his omnitool. It didn't seem right to tell her like that, not when he could do it face to face; she'd be sure to join them on Hackett's ship, ready to help deal with the yahg. "Captain, I'm going to head straight over."

"Understood, Sir. Your team?"

"I'm always happy to leave medbay," uttered Garrus, looking thoroughly uncomfortable as he watched the medics.

"Being prodded by doctors is never as enjoyable as it sounds," imparted Aethyta. "Besides, after seeing the yahg first-hand, I want to see how you're going to tame one."

Leaving the medbay, Kaidan stopped Aethyta with a hand at her elbow, just before the elevator. "Maybe you should stay," he said. "For Liara."

The matriarch's dismayed face told him she'd got his message: Liara was likely in for a rough ride.

"Responsible parent stuff," she sighed, looking back at the medbay door like it led to her doom. "Not sure I'm much good at it…. I'll probably do or say something stupid and inappropriate. Slap her on the back with a 'never mind, Liara, plenty more protheans in the sea'. Ah, crap."

"It's not so important that you say anything. Just be there when she needs you."

"Turns out hugs are pretty potent things," added Garrus, as he stood inside the elevator beside Duchesneau. "Definitely don't mention protheans in the sea. Though I have absolutely no idea what that's supposed to even mean, it would be wholly inaccurate. Right, Alenko?"

Kaidan just lifted his hand to massage his forehead, closing his eyes. "Okay, we're stepping into weird, and my head hurts too much to deal with it."

"Can I help with that, babe?" Aethyta's grin could be heard in her voice.

"No," he answered, firmly, deciding to move inside the elevator and out of range of the errant matriarch. "But I'd appreciate it if you could keep me apprised of Javik's condition."

"You got it, hot stuff."

As the doors closed, Kaidan caught the odd look on Duchesneau's face. The man must think they were all nuts.

oOo

"I'm happy to report no breaks, Commander," Hackett's doctor said to James. "Extensive bruising, but that will soon be remedied. The ligaments in your joints are showing some evidence of strain, but nothing requiring anything more than taking it easy for a couple of days."

"That's great, Doc. What about my colleague?" James asked, looking over at Jack, where she was propped against the neighbouring bed, arms crossed.

"She was very lucky. Much more over-stressing her implant like that and she would have fried her brain, to put it plainly," the doctor said pointedly in her direction.

"Whatever," Jack huffed. "I know my limits."

"My scans indicate you don't," countered the doctor, a little condescendingly, clearly oblivious to Jack's reputation.

As James expected, her face darkened, and she stood straight, hands fisted for a confrontation. "Okay," he said quickly, moving off the bed to sling his arm casually around her shoulders, turning her towards the door in the process. "How about we go get you something to eat?"

With a searing look, she shrugged off his arm and stormed out, and James followed with a patient sigh. Jack had been stewing on something since they'd got on the shuttle, and she was about to boil over.

Sure enough, instead of heading to what he thought was the direction to the Mess, she grabbed a handful of his shirt, dragged him inside the open elevator, and then shoved him up against the far wall as the doors closed behind her.

"Uh…. Bella, this isn't the time or place for this sort of-" Jack's fist then smacked into his face, and though it smarted, all he registered was the angst on her face.

"One: you scared the _fuck_ out of me, you asshole." She covered her anguish with anger, banging her fists down on his chest. "Two: you do that to me again and I will tear you apart myself," she promised fiercely. "And three: it's _always_ the time and place." She flung herself into him, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him to her, her mouth and tongue catching his.

Unable to do anything but respond, James gave her what she really needed: an all-encompassing embrace that told her he was okay, that he was right here; a whispered apology for scaring her so badly by coming too close to a bad end; a kiss that said 'thank you for caring. I love you, too.' That done, he felt her tension drain away, and he held her close as she shuddered with emotion she was still new to acknowledging. Her head buried in his shoulder as she gripped onto him tight, James felt her tears on his skin. All he could think about was how damned lucky he was to have her, this crazy, passionate, furious creature, who poured all of herself into every situation with abandon.

Then she was drawing herself up, swiping away tears and retreating behind that angry shell again. But that was okay, because that was Jack.

"You let your stupid ass get thrown into the enemy." Then she frowned with the memory. "And I panicked. I've never done that. I would have gotten you killed. If Kaidan hadn't-"

"Ho now," interrupted James, trying to keep it light. "No if's. You heard the doc. I'm good. Everything attached." His finger beneath her chin, he made her look at him. "Thanks for having my back, Bella."

"Yeah, well, don't go making a habit of being a freaking idiot. I won't always be there to save your sorry ass. I've got my own job to do."

"Yes, Ma'am. And it _is_ a fine ass."

"I'll give you that," Jack smirked back, and James saw the heat igniting in her eyes.

A loud banging, followed by a deep krogan chuckle, had them both surprised to see that sometime during their conversation the elevator had taken them down to the shuttle bay where Wrex and Grunt had made it their personal duty to keep an eye on the yahg that was currently still unconscious and incarcerated behind four containment fields. While Grunt had stayed on guard, Wrex had decided to make his presence known.

"Want to compare now?" Wrex leered in.

Jack lunged forward, her face in Wrex's. "Show that thing to me and I'll tear off that precious quad of yours and shove them down your throat."

Wrex reared back a little, took her measure, and figured she probably would, grumbling as he stalked away to Grunt's amusement.

Laughing, James pulled her back to him, closing the doors with the intention of getting her back to the Mess. "Okay, quit scaring the krogan warlord." He kissed her. "I'm looking forward to showing you how much I appreciate you."

Jack reached out and stopped the elevator. "Why wait?"

James' brows shot up. "Uh…. because we're on Hackett's ship."

"Do I look like I care?" she said with a wickedness that had his heart racing. Then it sped up faster as she slid her way down his body.

"But- HO!" was all he could manage.

oOo

Hackett braced himself for the arrival of his son-in-law. This was going to be one of the hardest things he'd ever have to deal with, of that he was certain.

The airlock opened and Kaidan walked through, followed by Garrus, and Hackett could have cursed his poor luck at having to do this with the turian present as well. He pulled out the Admiral – he was, after all, on duty.

"Alenko. Vakarian. Congratulations on a successful mission."

"Thank you, Sir," saluted Kaidan. "Any problems with the yahg since he arrived here?"

"No. Still out. The doctors have checked him over to ensure he's none the worse for the sedation, and have confirmed his body's processing it rapidly. They doubt it'll be long before he's up."

"And the 'conversation' begins," Garrus said, sceptically.

"It's a long-shot," agreed Hackett.

"But one we lose nothing in taking," added Kaidan. "Though I don't expect for one minute it'll be easy. Shepard here?" He looked around the CIC as they passed through. "I didn't see the Normandy out there."

There it was. The inevitable question. Considering their surroundings it wasn't the best place to break it to him, but Hackett clung to the hope that Kaidan would be mindful of the subordinates around him.

"The Normandy has left the area."

He was prepared for the sudden stop.

"Why?"

Two sets of keen eyes were fixed on him and Hackett wished he could be somewhere else. Instead, he kept his voice low as he delved into the truth. "There's something you need to know about Terra's role on Parnack." While Kaidan was frozen still, waiting for him to carry on, Garrus shifted uneasily.

Then Kaidan's omnitool chimed, and though Hackett could tell he was about to shut it off, a glance had him raising it instead. "It's Terra."

"You'll want privacy for that call," he assured Kaidan. With no small amount of relief that he didn't have to break the news after all, Hackett gestured to them to follow him.

oOo

Liara watched the medics now standing around Javik, who lay on his side. The spear's shaft had been cut through but the rest still lay within Javik. The faces of the doctors as they studied the projected image from their scans, told Liara all she needed to know. They couldn't remove it without causing him more damage, and he was barely holding on as it was. The pain could be dealt with, so too the blood loss, but nothing could fix him inside.

"Liara."

She almost gasped to hear her name spoken so weakly from Javik. His hand shifted slightly, as though to reach out and she moved forward to grasp it, eager to offer what comfort she could. A final questioning look at the doctors had them shaking their heads in return – Javik was dying - and they moved away to give her privacy.

"Do not mourn for me, Liara T'Soni," he rasped. His chest was shuddering with the effort. "… I was given a chance no other prothean got: … to see the Reapers end. … But I have been out of place for too long. … Wounded saving a life of a friend, in battle…. It is a memory that will replace those of the indoctrinated friends I had to kill. …. It is a satisfying end."

The sorrow that had been trying to clutch at her, finally claimed Liara, the tears forming gentle rivulets down her cheeks. "Thank you for giving me the chance to truly know the prothean race in a way I could never have imagined. It has been an honour." Her heart ached at the thought of the last prothean dying. The last of his race. A thought came to her…. Could she ask it of him? "Javik… would you allow…." Her courage left her then, but Javik's hand tightened on hers, reminding her that he would know her thoughts anyway.

"Yes."

Moments later, the medics exited the medbay as Liara requested, and it locked down.

oOo

In Hackett's war-room, Kaidan paced in front of the holo-image of Terra, the crew turfed from the area, and Garrus and Hackett standing at the periphery watching him like they might an unpredictable animal.

"That's why the buildings were destroyed: to stop the yahg swarming you from the tunnels," Kaidan murmured, his jaw tight. He'd already noticed the bruises at her neck from EDI, but she appeared otherwise unharmed. "You were locating the Leviathans through the artifact."

Nodding, Terra was trying hard not to avert her eyes from his own accusing ones, and he couldn't hold back the anger.

"What the hell were you thinking!? How could you risk yourself like that and not even tell me!? The spores might not have had enough time to take hold properly! The Leviathans could have…." He couldn't even bring himself to say it, the thought of her lying at the foot of the Intelligence, eyes open, but brain dead, was too much to contemplate.

" _I got it wrong, Kaidan,_ " she admitted, with a pained expression _. "I was concerned that you'd be distracted_ -."

" _Distracted_!? I wouldn't have let you do it!" He spun to Hackett. " _You_ shouldn't have let her do it!"

The veteran Admiral straightened, an unrelenting wall under Kaidan's denunciation. "It was the only way to find them, and you _know_ she'd still have done it, regardless of what you had to say about it. Believe me, I wasn't happy about it, but she was right - it was the only way to find them. And she did it. We have a location."

Alarm and panic seized Kaidan as he pieced it all together, and had Terra been physically there he would have grabbed her. Instead, all he could do was stare back at her, hands fisted. "You're going after them!?"

" _Yes, but Kai_ -."

"You can't take them on alone!" Once again he turned to Hackett, disbelief running through him. "What the hell are we still doing here!? All of our forces are _here_! You get these fleets moving, and we go after her! Now!" Kaidan found himself at the receiving-end of those icy eyes, but he didn't care.

"You don't get to make demands of me and my fleets, General."

" _Kaidan, no._ " Terra re-gained his attention. _"The fact is, for this to work I need to draw the Leviathans out. They won't crawl from their hiding place if they sense an army, but for just one ship…that ignorance will work against them. I have to make them think I'm alone._ "

"You really expect me to stay here while _you're_ out _there_!?"

" _What I expect you to do is to be the amazing soldier I know you are. The man I should have known would handle the truth from the start, and then carry on, despite his fears for me. It's imperative that you try to defuse this situation on Parnack first. We can't let the yahg continue to think that we're the aggressors here. They're a smart race, and with that incentive and an accelerated knowledge from our technology, they'll become an even greater threat_. _Finish your mission."_

"No." He cut the connection, denying her because it wasn't what he _wanted_ to do. Maybe she'd been right to keep this from him. He _couldn't_ focus knowing the danger she was in. She meant too much. Her beautiful but penitent image now gone, Kaidan had a sudden stomach-clenching dread that reinforced his innate need to go after her. But it was clear he'd get no help from Hackett. The man had made his decision and he was as stubborn as Terra.

He looked at Garrus for help, who had chosen to say quiet during Kaidan's conversation with Terra. Vakarian already had his omnitool lit as he stepped further away from them for privacy, and Kaidan had a feeling it was a call direct to Victus in the hope of getting the turian fleets to go after Terra. But then Kaidan caught the flash of something on Hackett's face – a trace of regret – and Kaidan knew that Hackett had foreseen this, bringing Victus into the loop. A fact Garrus has just been apprised of if his face was anything to go by.

"You son of a bitch," loosed Kaidan, furiously. "She's your daughter!"

Hackett didn't react to his slur. "She's a soldier and so are you. I know it's hard, but this is what you risk when you break the fraternisation regs: a whole galaxy of hurt when they go off and do their duty. Now be the damn soldier you signed up to be and do _your_ duty. The sooner we get that yahg to understand our presence here, the sooner we can leave. Are we clear?"

"God damn it!" Kaidan stormed out. He was left with no choice. "Where's the yahg?" he flung back at the crew as he arrived at the elevator.

"Shuttle bay, Sir," someone provided.

Kaidan kicked the metal doors of the elevator that still hadn't opened. "What the fuck is taking so long?"

"Sorry, Sir," rushed out a nearby engineer, eyes flicking nervously over to the approaching Hackett. "It seems there's a manual stop placed on it."

"Override it," ordered Hackett, calmly.

Then the elevator could be heard moving, the doors opened, and inside was a very flushed and ruffled Vega with Jack.

"Get out," barked Kaidan. "We'll be having a discussion about your activities while on duty, Commander," he warned through gritted teeth, as Vega stumbled out, mortified, with Jack following nonchalantly behind.

"What the fuck's your problem, boy scout?" Jack snarled.

"Shepard's using herself as bait for the Leviathans," Kaidan bit out, slamming his hand on the command panel, leaving Hackett, Garrus, and the two now-cursing lovebirds to slip in quickly.

Kaidan concentrated on his ire over being kept in the dark, then kept from Terra – it helped to dull the fear he felt for her – and it accompanied him all the way down, along with the silence of four people who sensibly didn't speak.

oOo

Liara exited the medbay to the sound of the single tone from the machine that told them Javik's heart was no longer beating. She felt strange inside. Unbelievably forlorn, but also very different - hopeful. There was death, but also life….

"Little Wing."

Needing her father's comfort, she went gladly into Aethyta's arms.

"What happened in there, Liara?"

"He was ready to leave," she murmured into her father's shoulder. "He was so tired. Too tired to fight any longer."

"Damn shame. The last of a species."

"Mostly. He gave me something that will ensure his people will remain a small part of this galaxy for a little while longer." He'd given her more than that, though. He'd given her true peace of mind – the meld proving she could be intimate without harming. Afterwards, there had been a softening to that severe face that she'd never seen in him before. Javik had then passed away, she hoped with the memory of pleasure that can only be found in sharing yourself with another soul, and pride to know his final acts included saving a life and creating a new one.

Pulling back to stare at her, Aethyta's eyes couldn't have gotten bigger if she'd surgically implanted a salarian's. "You embraced eternity with him!? Right there in the medbay!? Haha! That's my girl!" She hugged Liara like a proud father, then remembered her daughter was grieving. "Crap…. Sorry, Little Wing. Knew I should have just kept my mouth shut."

Liara gave a small smile. She needed the levity. "Do not change, father. I will be fine. I have an amazing experience to look forward to: motherhood."

Aethyta braced her hands on Liara's shoulders. "What about the 'making' part? Wasn't that amazing, too?"

"Father," Liara sighed. "I really do not think-."

"No, don't go and ruin it with _thinking_. How did it _feel_? Never had a prothean."

"Goddess, father. You have a one-track mind."

"Yes I do. Fun, fun, fun. This life's too severe as it is. Don't know how many times I have to say it. Make it pleasurable when you can. Haven't you worked that out by now, with that clever brain of yours?"

Liara had the notion that there would be a lot of happiness in her future. Sweet Rorie came to mind, making her smile at the thought of having her own daughter. But first there were things that had to dealt with – the Leviathans being the biggest. "Excuse me," Liara called out to a nearby medic. "Would you arrange for Javik's body to be placed in stasis and transferred to my ship?"

"Of course, Dr T'Soni."

"What will you do with him?" Aethyta asked as they watched the crewman re-enter the medbay to prepare the body.

"Return him home," said Liara, softly. "Eden Prime."

The silence didn't last long.

"Hm. So… this kid'll be half prothean, with a little bit of krogan…. Better keep a tight rein on that one. She'll be charging into galaxy domination before you know it. Think I'd best have a lot of input there. She'll need me to teach her how to lighten up."

"Oh dear," uttered Liara, though in fact she was teasing. Aethyta's desire to be a part of her child's life was very welcome.

"Ah, come on! I know all sorts of ways to have a good time."

"And I doubt any of those are appropriate."

"I swear you were born old. Remember my word of caution: without laughter you'll end up with a face like Linron's - sour."

This time Liara was unable to remain impassive, a short rush of amusement escaping her lips.

"That's better," grinned Aethyta, linking her arm with Liara's as they walked behind the casket that emerged from the medbay. "Can't believe I'm going to be a grandparent, though. I'm way too young."

oOo

The yahg laid on the crates, too large for one of their standard-issue beds. Even sedated, it looked no less imposing.

"Sir! It's waking up!"

Despite the containment fields, Hackett's security team raised their weapons alongside Wrex and Grunt.

There was no gentle waking. The moment it had a modicum of consciousness, it was springing to its feet, spinning to take in its situation. Upon ascertaining its imprisonment, it roared back at them all.

"That's enough," Kaidan ordered impatiently, not even blinking at the aggression as he walked right up to the barriers that separated him and the yahg - nothing could scare him more than his wife's antics did. "I know you're intelligent. I know you can understand us. That you can communicate. I'm General Alenko, Alliance Navy and Council Spectre."

It stared back at them, absolutely still, except for the eyes that scanned every face, a special hatred flaring as it came to Bau, who slowly held his hands up to show he meant no ill-intent.

"I know what my fellows have done to you," said Bau. "I assure you I had no part in it, and no more of your people will be used in such a way again."

The yahg growled back, unimpressed by his words. Its eyes flicked back to Kaidan, then it slammed its hands into the field that contained it, making its unspoken point.

"For our protection," Hackett stated, moving to stand beside Kaidan. "Your people have given us no reason to believe you'd do anything other than try to kill us all. That's not going to happen."

"You need to listen," said Kaidan. "Can you do that?"

It sneered but remained silent. What Kaidan was about to say - about Leviathans and mind control - suddenly seemed unbelievable. He only hoped this yahg would see the truth, because Kaidan desperately wanted to be somewhere else, and soon.

**oOo**


	42. Drastic Times Call For Drastic Measures

Alone in the shuttle bay, Shepard unleashed everything she had into her swings, her braced fists pounding into the punch-bag, causing it to bash violently into the crates behind it that also worked to send it right back at her for further pummelling.

Her arms and shoulders ached, her chest heaved with the sustained effort, but still she went on punishing herself, trying desperately to bring on some kind of pain that would help her not to _think_. But it was no use. Kaidan's angry words reverberated through her mind, bringing with it the image of his furious face to torment her, which promptly stabbed her in the heart. It was like Horizon all over again, except this time she was completely to blame.

Then Liara's call had brought the worst news: Javik was dead. Regret swamped her. Instead of rushing off she should have stayed to make sure they were okay, then she would have known his condition, and could have been there for him. He'd saved Kaidan and she would never be able to extend her gratitude.

She choked back a sob, letting the punch-bag swing past her unchallenged.

Kaidan. She needed him to chase it all away. Instead, though it was never her intention, her actions had ensured she'd _pushed_ him away. That thought pained her further.

"That look's the reason I don't get involved with anyone for more than a night."

Shutting away every emotion, Terra exhaled in irritation at being caught with her heart on show to a man like Massani. "Leave me alone." She steadied the bag and resumed her attack.

"Ah, come on. I did deal with those yahg for you back on Parnack."

"No, you didn't. Or have you conveniently forgotten the bit where I threw in the grenades to collapse the tunnels?"

"Before that. Held them off you while you did your mind shit. Remember? When you still held on to some rose-tinted hope that by not taking them out sooner you could kill the shiny inanimate object and be left with smiley, understanding yahg instead of murderous ones that want to rip you to shreds."

"Fuck you."

"Ready and waiting for you, darling."

" _Rendezvousing with the Alliance ship in twenty,"_ advised Joker.

"Thank you, Joker." She sent Massani a withering look. "What a shame. You haven't got time."

"I work fast."

"Figures. Leave faster."

Massani laughed at that, but stood in place, and she had to work hard at controlling her urge to dislocate his jaw again. Instead, she gave one last angled punch that had Massani jerking backwards to evade the swing of the bag, and walked away.

"I'm not going anywhere," he stated, following her. "You see, I told your father I'd watch your back."

"You did that already."

"Except you're not done trying to be a goddamn martyr yet."

Once at the elevator, she spun. "Why do you even care?"

"Because Steve does. And because you gave me closure with Vido," he added begrudgingly.

"You mean by doing you a favour I shot myself in the foot by earning your unwanted loyalty?"

"Yeah, something like that. Sod's law, eh?" smirked Massani, unrepentant at being the cause of her annoyance.

"And what if I said you could well be heading for another suicide mission?" she challenged.

He faltered, then shrugged. "I'll haunt Steve as revenge. But I think you're cleverer than that. You've got something up your sleeve. If it doesn't pan out, then hey, I had a damned good run considering my line of work. Death by Leviathans sounds far more impressive than carking it in my fucking sleep like some old woman."

Shepard stared back at him. She'd be more than happy to go out like that, just because it meant she'd have gotten every available second of life with her family. "You're an idiot," she decided, before entering the elevator, hoping he'd stay where he was. He didn't.

"But a damned fine-looking one," commented Massani, the doors closing them in. "This is cosy. We could-."

"Say it and you'll lose something vital."

That had him chuckling.

"You remind me of a feisty asari I once knew…."

Groaning, Shepard let her head fall back against the wall as he continued his tale of conquest. Maybe this was her penance. Nevertheless, she really hoped he wasn't going further than the Engineering deck.

oOo

"Are you alright, Liara?"

Feron's voice pulled Liara out of her trance, and back to her surroundings: her ship, the _Avastus._ Aethyta had retreated to the _Orisoni_ after Liara had convinced her father she was fine and just needed some time to herself. Except Liara had found herself dwelling over Javik's loss and ended up losing herself in her work, only to discover the reports that had collated during her absence, regarding _Normandy's_ departure from the system.

One call to Shepard had answered her questions, raised her fears, and ended with her having to break the news that Javik was gone. It all left her raw, and the burdened image of Shepard lingered in her mind long past the call's termination. No attempt at burying herself in information had succeeded in distracting her from the anxiety that grew. To wait, as Shepard had asked, was torture.

She turned to Feron, trying to pull on a reassuring smile. "I have a lot on my mind," she admitted. Feron's presence was comforting in that moment; someone to talk to. She didn't converse with him enough, she realised. How had she continued to share this space with him yet remain so insular?

"I understand," Feron said. "Javik was important to you."

There was a sadness there, and Liara knew it was not for the man he had so often verbally combatted with. It had taken her awhile to notice the snide comments that were bandied to and fro were down to jealousy. "His passing truly marks the end of a race that impacted greatly on my own. I discovered the true extent of that on Thessia. I didn't appreciate it at the time, but they have been guardians over my people. Javik watched over _me,_ too. He was my friend."

"Is that…. Is that all?" Feron's eyes were deep pools, absorbing every word she said; the answer to that question mattered greatly to him.

"Yes," she said, sincerely. "I held only a deep respect for him – for what he went through. I had only a glimpse of what it was like to witness the destruction of everything you love, and it struck hard." Her hand went to her heart at the memory of Thessia. "But we were fortunate to be pulled back from the brink of our extinction. Javik was not so lucky. Waking after so long to discover it was absolute…. Yet still he continued, fighting with, and _for_ strangers."

"Because he was 'vengeance'," countered Feron. "Anger drove him."

"Yes," Liara agreed. "But the ability to function at all after such a brutal event…. He lost everything, Feron. To battle through all that and carry on…. His resolve was incredible."

Feron finally conceded to that with a short nod.

"That is why I chose to meld his DNA with my own."

Feron's mouth had fallen open. "You mean you...? You're pregnant?"

"It was a union of the mind, not the body. A means to keep some part of the race and the man alive. It deserves to be preserved, for a little longer at least." It was with disappointment that she saw Feron back away.

"I see…."

"You do not."

"I- I do. It's just…it's a lot to comprehend."

"Of course. Take what time you need." Watching him turn and leave, Liara felt a hint of panic. Had she lost him? For the first time, she realised how much she needed him, not as a colleague, but a companion. Yet as her hand rested over where she imagined that tiny seed of life to be growing, she couldn't regret the decision she'd made. She would never be alone.

oOo

Joker had encouraged Altair to take the helm one last time. With the Alliance ship growing larger as Altair flew the _Normandy_ closer, she manoeuvred so they were facing each other, then brought them slightly side by side before stopping. The soft _thunk_ signalled that the extending passage had connected their airlocks, and Joker resented it. It was like it was there to suck the life out of his ship.

A soft sigh sounded from Altair.

"I guess this is it." She stood, and Joker did the same. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Joker." Her eyes were watery.

It surprised Joker just how sad he was that she was going. He'd gotten used to her being there, even being in his seat. "Don't mention it," he said with forced casualness. "And don't tell Shepard, but it's actually been kinda nice."

"Oh God," she sobbed, her head falling into her hands. "I wasn't expecting this to be so hard!"

Joker got it. "Hey, you'll be back to usurping my seat in no time," he tried, but his heart wasn't in it. Though he was the only one to know what Shepard was doing, it was a general feeling amongst the crew that something big was about to go down, and they were anxious and sad over what they felt was a final voyage for them, unprepared as they were for the sudden change to their lives. The _Normandy_ was home to all of them. Joker just wished he knew how it would end. He doubted it would be good. You couldn't expect to face the creators of the most destructive force in the galaxy – the longest survivors of that same force - and hope to come out of it without casualties. It was why Shepard was ousting them all.

His heart twisting for Altair, Joker was caught in that awkward and uncomfortable place between wanting to offer her comfort but unsure about taking that step.

Then Shepard was there, her face one of dismay as she saw Altair, and she went and hugged the young woman without hesitation.

"This is just the end of a chapter for you, Altair. There's so much more waiting for you. Don't be scared of turning that page," hushed Shepard.

"You've all been so wonderful," Altair sniffed into Shepard's shoulder.

"And you've fitted right in," smiled Shepard.

That made Joker smile too, though it was mixed with sadness. Then he noticed the crew assembling in the CIC, gradually making their way towards the airlock. "The crew's ready, Shepard," he said softly.

Letting Altair go, Shepard looked just as sad as she moved to stand near the airlock to say a personal goodbye to each and every one of them.

As Altair wiped away her tears, Joker stepped closer. "Remember not to take any flak from that mother of yours. There's nothing she says that has any truth to it. … I think you're amazing," he added, sincerely.

"Joker…" She was blinking back tears again. "I'm really going to miss you." Then she hugged him briefly, kissing his cheek as she let him go.

There were a few teasing cheers and whistles from the crew that had seen, and Shepard was smiling at them over her shoulder. Joker felt his cheeks flush. "Yeah, yeah, go on, get off my ship," he quipped, quickly sitting back down and giving them the back of his seat. He fidgeted with his cap... the one that Altair had given him. Shit, he really was going to miss her, too.

.

Shepard put her hand on Altair's shoulder as she passed by, pleased to know that being here had been a positive thing not only for the young pilot, but also Joker.

So many of her crew had filed out already, all of them telling her they were prepared to stay. She'd stayed firm, and they did as ordered, but it was getting harder, knowing that goodbye left the ship that bit emptier. But it was necessary.

Clay stepped forward, his mask in his hand. "Thank you, Admiral. This has been an unforgettable experience."

"Call me Shepard. And it's not over yet. I do believe you're turning 18 tomorrow."

He nodded, looking a little surprised that she knew. "Yes. I become a responsible adult, in quarian society anyway. Like one day suddenly changes me," he said wryly.

"Any plans to celebrate?"

"No," he shrugged, like he hadn't even thought about the prospect.

"Then we'll have to remedy that."

"Party's at Shepard's place," announced Joker, ear-wigging as always. "Pass it on."

Smiling at Clay's pleased face, Shepard felt a little better to have an event planned. It would be Rorie's fourth soon…. Yep, she had too much to do to check out any time soon. "Looks like it's set, if you're happy with that."

"Yeah!" grinned Clay. "That would be great." He faltered. "So… everything's going to be okay?"

"I'm hoping so, but I suppose I can't make any guarantees," she admitted.

"I understand." He gave her his unpracticed version of a salute, making her smile. "Good luck, Shepard."

Filling the space Clay left was Steve with a forgiving hug, and Terra held on to it.

"Shepard, I don't want to leave. You might need me. I could stand-by with the shuttle, just in case."

"You can't fly."

"I managed one-handed before."

"Chakwas would never allow it."

"She won't be here."

Shepard laughed. "You're a brave man risking the doc's wrath, but it's safer if you go."

"I didn't sign up to the Alliance to stay safe. I feel in my gut I should be _here_."

Remembering his anxious words at the thought of not being there for her, Shepard pulled back, only to see it all on his face, and she caved. "Okay." Fear reared its head. The more she let stay, the more she could lose. "But you might want to stick around for a quick de-briefing. There's something you need to know."

"I'll say," butted in Joker. "Come take a seat, Cortez. You'll need to be sitting down for this."

With Cortez being updated by Joker, Traynor was next to say goodbye, barely able to speak, knowing from experience that whatever was happening was dangerous. With an embrace, Traynor quickly walked out, not prolonging it. Then it was Chakwas and Adams.

"Oh, Shepard." Chakwas held her tight, and Terra welcomed the maternal comfort she missed from her own mother. "You make it back," she ordered. "And preferably without requiring my services."

"Yes, Ma'am," was all Shepard could say.

"Shepard, I'm not comfortable leaving Engineering unmanned," frowned Adams, just behind Karin. "I don't know exactly what you're heading into, but I'm pretty sure it'll put this girl through her paces. You need someone in there ready to help keep her going."

"You know he's right, Shepard," called out Joker.

Shepard gave him an exasperated look. "Do I have to close this hatch in order to have a private conversation?"

"Probably. But what I mean is, with what Edi's done to the shields, it's gonna put an extra strain on the engines as it is."

"Shields?" queried Adams, with interest.

"They now have the potential to extend a lot further from the hull than normal."

"Shepard-," started Adams.

"All right," she headed him off. "I won't second-guess your opinion. Join Cortez and we'll bring you up to speed." She watched him say a sweet goodbye to Karin, who was trembling by the time she turned and exited.

That left Edi - now back within her working body thanks to Adams – and Knox who was hanging back, looking restless.

"All backed up?" she asked Edi. "Again."

"Yes, Shepard."

"Good. You know you still have a choice. With Joker at the helm you don't need to come with us."

"The ship will be at optimal capacity with me here. As argued by Engineer Adams, my presence means that I can assist in prolonging the ship's integrity - keeping the shields at full strength by re-routing systems."

"I can do that," said Joker.

"But I can accomplish it in milliseconds, Jeff." Edi looked back at Shepard. "I will stay."

"As you wish."

Edi went into the cockpit with the others.

Knox stopped in front of her, one hand holding the strap of the bag he'd flung over his shoulder, and the other fisted. "Admiral, permission to remain aboard."

She wasn't expecting that. "Knox…. There's nothing you can do to help. You'll be just another for me to worry about."

His gaze fell to the floor as he nodded, and she sensed that he was worried about _himself_.

"Knox, you're a fine soldier. Never doubt that. Just don't forget to use this." She patted her hand over his heart.

"His chest?" Joker said, deliberately.

With a sigh, Shepard closed the hatch before continuing. "Remember who you're fighting for – not strangers, but people just like those you lost; people with families who love and rely on them. No death passes by without impacting another's life. And don't forget to get out there and have some fun," she added with a smile that transferred to Knox's serious visage.

"Actually, I arranged to catch up with Miss Lawson next shore leave." His face then turned to one of barely disguised horror as he realised what he'd said out loud. "Not that I'm expecting that sort of fun! I just- I…. I like her."

"Relax, Knox," laughed Shepard. "I have every confidence that you'll treat her with courtesy and the kindness she needs. It's good to know you're not alone."

Knox looked towards the airlock, but he wasn't really seeing it, emotions playing out across his face as he struggled to contain them. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

"Never," Shepard responded with a certainty she hoped he believed in. When he met her eyes, she saw he did. Then he straightened into full military stance and saluted her, demonstrating his respect before leaving the ship.

She stood in place, listening to the passage release and the engines of the other ship firing up and accelerating away, taking her crew with it.

The hatch slid open behind her.

"And then there were five," Joker murmured.

"Six," corrected Edi. "Zaeed Massani refused to leave and is currently in the lounge."

"You okay, Shepard?" asked Cortez.

"I don't know," she said honestly. She felt a little strange. "Now we wait for our guests to arrive."

"Best make the most of the space while you can, guys," advised Joker. "It's going to be mighty cramped in here soon."

"I better see about making some more space down in the shuttle bay," said Cortez.

"You'll need help," stated Shepard, reaching across Joker to bring up the cameras in the lounge. She waited until the room's inhabitant was about to take a sip from the glass in his hand, then hit the comm, barking out, "Massani."

They all chuckled as the man on the screen jerked, spilling the liquid down his front which brought on a torrent of cursing.

"This isn't the time for chilling out. Get your backside down to the shuttle bay. You want to stay, you'll make yourself useful."

" _What the fuck, Shepard!? Coming between a man and his whisky!? Do you have any idea what this stuff cost me!?"_

She switched off the link, not caring one iota. People were what mattered, not credits or material things. Only the wonderful souls that inhabited the universe. The ache renewed inside her for Kaidan and for Rorie.

Leaving the cockpit, Cortez, Edi and Adams fell in behind her. She wasn't alone. Some of those souls were still right there at her back, and while it warmed her, it also reminded her to stay focused. She refused to lose a single one.

oOo

Stood in the shuttle bay aboard Hackett's vessel, Kaidan waited for the yahg to process everything he'd said. Leviathans, artifacts, mind control – he'd tried to explain it all. They'd replayed footage of Parnack from various vantage points, including that which showed the rachni turning on their allies, then later turning on the yahg. He'd even gone so far as to clarify how it had started for the yahg leader itself, back on Sur'Kesh, with its hidden artifact.

Now, like the others around him, Kaidan waited, his head pounding and every inch of him feeling each drawn-out second that passed which placed Terra further from him.

The last conversation he had with her came back to haunt him with all the things she'd said but he'd not heard. Her whole demeanour had been apologetic. She'd been trying to keep him that little bit safer on the ground when she couldn't be there to stand beside him. He could understand that. Had he known what she was doing… hell yes, he'd have been distracted. But it was no different from their fight back on Earth against the Reapers. He'd fought through it to be with her when it counted, though she had been the only thing on his mind the whole time….

He sighed. Hackett was right on every count. They'd invited this difficulty into their lives – two soldiers in love. Was it a recipe for heartache? Hackett had been forced to watch Terra's mother give up her life in the name of duty…. Shame ate at him for practically accusing the man of not caring for his daughter. This had to be eating at Hackett just as much as it was him. Kaidan honestly didn't know how the man did it without breaking down. He was a man worthy of respect. Kaidan had to step up.

He really needed to talk with Terra. What he'd done was shut her off.

His fingers fidgeted with his omnitool, wanting to be alone so he could call her, then noticed two messages. Glancing up at the yahg who was still pacing in thought, Kaidan turned his back and checked them.

The first was from Aethyta, and it had been waiting for his attention for quite a while.

** Sorry babe. Your prothean didn't make it. A. **

Though he'd been expecting that, Kaidan winced. He hadn't warned Terra, forgotten as Javik had become in his discovery of her activities. Though the prothean was aloof at the best of times, Terra treated him just the same as the rest of them, accepting him as a product of his upbringing much like Jack, and somehow finding something to endear him to her. She'd be devastated.

The second was from Terra.

** Forgive me. You deserved better. I love you. Terra x **

He forgave her. Christ, he'd forgive her anything. He just wanted her with him. Spinning back to the yahg with a renewed impatience, Kaidan could see it still pacing. He didn't have time for this. Waving Garrus away from the others, he kept his voice low. "Call Aethyta. I know you'll have no trouble getting her help."

"I'd say that's a given. It'll appeal to the rebel in her," agreed Garrus.

"If she can convince Liara…" Kaidan frowned, suddenly uncomfortable. "But express that I'm not expecting anything. She's probably grieving."

"Kaidan, she'll be there," said Garrus, assuredly. "Want me to update Wrex and Grunt?"

He shook his head. "It's ships we need. The Orisoni and Avastus will have to do."

"Can't you just use that Spectre-status to commandeer a few more?" Garrus joked.

Kaidan lowered his gaze.

"Spirits! You actually considered it!? I'm glad you saw sense! Hell, if it were that easy, Shepard would have done it during the Reaper wars. That would be one big diplomatic shit-storm. Sure to be followed by getting your status revoked."

"And court-martialled," Kaidan said wryly. "No. I'll do this without them if I have to. Terra wanted time, and I've given her that now, as well as doing my duty here, but it's been long enough, and should this not go the way we want it to with the yahg, I'm not prepared to wait any longer."

"I'm with you, however you want to play it," assured Garrus.

Clapping the turian on the shoulder, Kaidan walked back to the containment cell, Hackett watching him with a look that made Kaidan feel like the man could read his mind and knew precisely what was going on. But when Kaidan arrived at his side, Hackett merely faced the yahg again.

"We freed you," said Hackett, prompting the yahg. It told Kaidan that the admiral was as anxious to leave as he was. "Yes, it was bloody, but it was necessary because the Leviathans forced it to be. Now your people have their minds again, and _you_ are their leader. You can stop more bloodshed. Will you explain to your people?" he asked. "We don't want war."

The yahg was silent and it took all of Kaidan's willpower to stand there and wait it out. Then it moved forward just a single large step, towering over them in a display of superiority.

"No."

There it was. One word, and it turned its back on them. The atmosphere in the shuttle bay reeked of disappointment.

Kaidan peered over at Garrus who gave a discreet nod. Aethyta and Liara were ready.

"I urge you to reconsider," Hackett was saying to the yahg, but got no response.

Kaidan wasn't waiting. He'd tried. He started to turn for the nearest shuttle with Garrus.

"Kaidan," called out Hackett, making him pause. "I know you're intending to go. With the matriarch and Dr T'Soni, I'd guess. Know I'm authorising my fleets to support you. They're ready to follow when you give the word. I'll be bringing up the rear just as soon as I've tried again here."

Kaidan saw Hackett glance at the yahg with a flash of resentment. That was the father who wanted desperately to go after his daughter.

"Go guard her back, Kaidan. Make sure she comes home."

"Yes, Sir." Finally, they were on their way with plenty of back-up. Even Hackett had decided they'd given Terra enough distance.

Hackett returned to his watch over the yahg and Kaidan was jumping into the shuttle, the engines already fired up and ready to go, Garrus at the helm. He sat in the co-pilot's seat, feeling the gentle thrust kick in to move them toward the opening exit. Looking out the window as they passed the imprisoned yahg, Kaidan couldn't help but think Hackett would get nowhere with it. Why would this yahg do them any favours? They were a harsh people, whose leaders were those who had proved themselves…. That thought clung, delivering an epiphany.

"Stop the engines."

Garrus did a double-take. "What?"

Kaidan sighed heavily at himself. _Be the soldier…._ He understood now how easily Terra had gotten her decision wrong. He was doing the same damned thing. He was thinking of her as his wife; found it hard to separate the woman from the soldier. In failing, he was selling her short - and this task. He couldn't leave yet. He had to see this through, and he had the answer to getting it done. "I have to finish this first."

"Kaidan…" Garrus frowned.

"Garrus, we have to trust her. I have to have faith that Terra knows what she's doing. If I hadn't been so pissed I'd have taken notice when she said she wouldn't be alone. She's got some other plan that I didn't let her explain."

"Makes sense," accepted Garrus. "It _was_ kind of hard to believe Hackett would let her go into this otherwise."

That was a gentle admonishment from Garrus for the way Kaidan had spoken to Hackett, and Kaidan took it as deserved. "I'll get this done as quickly as I can."

"Don't doubt it."

Jumping out as Garrus lowered the shuttle back down, Kaidan strode right up to the containment field surrounding the yahg. "HEY!"

"Kaidan…," warned Hackett under his breath.

"I know what I'm doing," he murmured back as he joined him. At least he hoped so, as the yahg slowly turned his murderous gaze upon him. "Your name," he demanded.

The yahg was a statue for what seemed the longest time. "Chu'Tak."

The words spat from the yahg's mouth with all the disrespect possible.

"That a name or a sneeze?" commented Wrex, eliciting a rumble of amusement from Grunt, and another growl from the yahg.

"You believe us, don't you?" pressed Kaidan. "You're too intelligent to come to any other conclusion with everything we've told you."

"May be lies," Chu'Tak sneered.

"Except you can read deceit. Those eyes…. They give you a way to process every micro-expression on our faces in a second."

It said nothing.

"So will you end this?" tried Hackett.

"No," Chu'Tak spat.

"Why not?"

The yahg leaned in closer, ignoring Hackett to focus on Kaidan. "Earn it."

Aware of Hackett looking at him questioningly, Kaidan didn't look away from Chu'Tak. He knew what the yahg meant – this was what he’d been expecting. He'd spent enough time with his head buried in that data on the yahg to know a little about what made them tick. "Clear the bay."

There was surprised shuffling around him.

"General. A word," muttered Hackett.

They ended up near where James and Bau stood, Jack sat impatiently on a crate beside them. Wrex had followed them over, interested in where this was going, as had Garrus. Grunt kept his vigil over the yahg.

"What are you doing?" Hackett asked Kaidan, cautiously.

"I'm going to earn his co-operation the only way the yahg respect."

It didn't take long for Hackett to deduce it. "Dominance."

Kaidan nodded. "We took him down with tranquilisers. It wasn't worthy of him and he's pissed off. We didn't earn anything that way."

"It's the krogan way, too," Wrex said, appraising the yahg.

"The strongest demand respect," said Jack. "You've got to show him who's boss."

James was shaking his head. "Taking on something like that, one on one…. Man, you really are loco."

"I don't like the idea of you fighting this thing," worried Hackett.

"Winning a battle's about strategy as much as strength," reasoned Kaidan. "I just need to be smart - stay out of his reach and prevent him using that bulk against me." He looked around at the numerous piles of supply containers that were interspersed around the bay. "I might make a mess, though," he added apologetically.

"If it gets this done and on our way to Terra, then I'll get over it." One brow arched. "Just try not to tear through the hull."

"Yes, Sir."

Hackett started giving orders. The shuttles were lifted to the ceiling by machinery that held them aloft to provide more space; the flooring that was usually lowered down to create wells beneath the shuttles for maintenance, was returned to level the ground.

The bay was almost empty now. A doctor appeared, giving Kaidan a dose to help stave off his headache. Hackett must have noticed it earlier, and Kaidan sent his appreciation. Though all of Hackett's crew had deserted the area as ordered, there were six people that lingered.

Bau spoke first, hand extending to shake Kaidan's hand. "Have to say I don't envy you this altercation. Necessary, but risky. Good luck, General."

With the salarian's exit, the other five gathered around him.

"Shouldn't you be leaving this fight to a krogan?" rumbled Wrex.

"The perfect krogan," added Grunt, getting an unimpressed grunt from the warlord.

"An experienced krogan," countered Wrex. "You need might against a yahg."

"Biotics thrash brawn every time," stated Jack, folding her arms and cocking her hip.

"Not if that brawn gets to you first," commented James, and Jack automatically reached for her cheek where Kryek had bashed her unconscious, while James squeezed her hand.

"You don't need either when you can make a well-placed shot from afar," noted Garrus.

"Except I need him alive," said Kaidan. "Get yourselves out of here. I've got to do this alone."

The group trailed out reluctantly, leaving Hackett to take Kaidan by the shoulders. "Unlike you, this Chu'Tak will be out for the kill. If you feel you're unable to win this, just shout. We'll be watching, ready to assist should you need it. I'd rather have you in one piece and have to deal with the yahg threat the hard way, than have to explain to Terra you died while we stood by."

Kaidan huffed at that. "Understood. …Steven, I need to apologise-."

"No, you don't. I'd have reacted the same in your position. In fact, I'd probably have decked me. Now get this crazy stunt done."

With one last approving nod, Hackett left, and Kaidan turned to the yahg, who was standing flush against the field, staring intently at Kaidan, waiting.

…

Hackett joined the others at the windows that lined the shuttle bay, the tension immense among those who had once been part of Terra's crew.

"We should be in there with him," Vakarian said, clearly bothered by it.

"Alenko's a Spectre for a reason," murmured Vega. "He can do this."

That statement seemed to bolster them all, and Hackett gave the order.

"Lower the containment fields."

** oOo **


	43. The Bigger They Are, The Harder They Fall

The second the containment field went down, Chu'Tak barrelled towards Kaidan with a furious roar. For something that size and bulk, the speed was frighteningly impressive but Kaidan was just as quick to react, his biotics alight and sent rushing forward to force the yahg backwards and into a stack of crates that scattered with the impact as though they were empty.

Chu'Tak had barely landed before he was leaping back to his feet, grabbing a crate and hurtling it with almighty strength at Kaidan. Without moving, Kaidan merely swiped it aside with the biotic energy that coursed through him, repeating it for the subsequent crates that came his way. They crashed harmlessly into the walls and back to the floor, some giving up their contents under the rough treatment. Thankfully, there was nothing inside these but emergency rations and medical supplies.

Time for a taste of his own medicine, Kaidan decided. Using his biotics, he sent the intact containers at speed right back at the yahg who, unsurprisingly, dodged them easily. It didn't matter; getting a hit wasn't Kaidan's aim. Each time Chu'Tak had to duck or dive Kaidan could see the fury building, and _that's_ what he wanted to achieve. _That_ was the yahgs weak point - that base aggressive emotion that overrode judgement.

Chu'Tak kicked the last incoming crate from his path so hard it collided with the first shuttle still suspended in its cradle, denting in the side to the extent that the container stayed in place. That level of uncontrollable rage was self-destructive, and as if to prove Kaidan right, Chu'Tak ran straight at him again, only to be sent tumbling awkwardly back across the bay floor by another biotic release.

Once upright, the yahg's muscles tensed in preparation for another assault, but then Chu’Tak stopped himself from making another move. He was reining it in... With frustration and a now-contained anger, Chu'Tak began to pace at the far end of the shuttle bay, eyes never leaving Kaidan as he assessed and plotted. That could only mean trouble for Kaidan, so he started forward, unwilling to stand still and wait for the attack. He'd earn nothing if he just reacted, but more importantly, he had somewhere else to be.

As he moved, so too did Chu'Tak. Kaidan threw out another wave of biotics, mindful that he had to hold back his true strength, aiming to take the legs from under the yahg and use that weight against him, but at the last second Chu'Tak diverted course, avoiding the strike and crashing into another group of stacked containers that were sent straight at Kaidan.

Without stopping, Kaidan brought up a barrier in time to deflect the unwieldy missiles, and carried on straight at the yahg, hoping like hell he'd figured this right. A hefty arm and fist reared back to deal with Kaidan's arrival, but as it whooshed through the air towards him he dipped under, spun and launched his own biotically-enhanced fist at what he imagined to be a soft spot just behind the hard facial plate that protected its eyes: the fan-like auditory structure.

Chu'Tak was immediately off-balanced as the punch affected his equilibrium, and Kaidan used the chance to kick out the leg that held the majority of the yahg's weight, who fell onto his back, shaking the grated flooring beneath Kaidan's feet.

Only he wasn't prepared for the quick recovery, as the yahg bellowed in renewed anger and did a stunning muscle-propelled flip that had him back on his feet and charging at Kaidan. Reeling backwards in a futile attempt to get distance, Kaidan quickly found himself chest to chest with Chu'Tak. The impact knocked the air from his lungs, flinging him through the air while his torso reminded him it had already taken an excessive amount of battery over the past weeks. Landing with enough momentum to keep him skidding across the ground until he found himself looking up at the underside of the first shuttle, Kaidan tried to re-gather his dazed head so he could call back his biotics. Shit... Where was the yahg?

Then Chu'Tak was standing over him about to bring his whole body down on him, fist first. With a flash of self-preserving inspiration, Kaidan just managed to release the catches either side of his head that held up the section of floor beneath him, letting gravity do the rest. As the grating dropped to a slope, he rolled backwards into the space beneath the deck, feeling the rush of air from Chu'Tak's swing, followed by the grunt as the yahg had to stop himself over-balancing into the gap.

The ensuing enraged roar resonated through the bay, and Kaidan had to back-pedal through the crawl-space as Chu'Tak began pounding at the grated flooring, crushing it inwards as he followed Kaidan's path. But Kaidan wasn't actually retreating – he was leading the yahg. His biotics alight once more, he got Chu'Tak where he wanted him and as his opponent jumped up in preparation to send all of his weight pummelling into the ground, Kaidan let loose enough energy to force the flooring up out of place, which then smacked into the yahg's chest before taking him up and into the bottom of the second shuttle, cracking the under-carriage that then detonated as Kaidan's energy ignited the exposed filaments.

Leaping back up to ground level as Chu'Tak was tossed aside by the exploding force, Kaidan was ready to keep going, confident that the punishment the yahg had taken was not enough to kill him - the strength of his biotic attacks barely half of his potential.

Keeping a sensible distance, Kaidan watched Chu'Tak stumble to his feet, breathing heavily. Half-expecting another sudden thunderous charge, Kaidan was left cautiously confused when Chu'Tak went down to one knee and bowed his head.

"I yield."

Struck speechless, Kaidan jolted as the silence was suddenly filled with the loud cheers from Jack and James. Turning, he saw his all of his grinning friends standing inside the bay, weapons in hand. They'd been concerned enough at some point to come to his assistance. Thankfully, he hadn't needed it. It was done.

Hackett passed by them with his security team, the man giving nothing away. "Well done, General."

Kaidan could then read the pride in his father-in-law's eyes.

"You weren't kidding about the damage though," Hackett added lightly, glancing around and finishing on the shuttles, the second still sparking. "I think you owe me a beer for that."

Kaidan laughed, weariness tugging at him, along with the tightness across his aching torso. "You're on."

Hackett faced Chu'Tak, who stood unsteadily, unperturbed by the security surrounding him with guns aimed. "Now will you stop this from becoming a war?"

"I will do my part," exhaled Chu'Tak. His harsh, deep voice bordered on a growl. "The Leviathans will pay."

"We're working on that as we speak. If all goes to plan, they won't be a problem for much longer."

Kaidan itched to know exactly what the plan entailed, and he chided himself once again for being so irate that such an important question hadn't come to mind when he had the chance. Soon. "Thank you, Chu'Tak," he said. "We're sorry for the bloodshed, but we truly had no choice."

Chu'Tak did a small gesture of acceptance. "Know that I only have control over my own tribe. Those that joined from others will accept only the word of their own Primary. I will gather them; offer this evidence to them. But I cannot guarantee they will come to the same conclusion as I. Nor will I assure you that we will not meet as adversaries again. Insults have been made against us, and we will take our vengeance."

"But you just said-"

"Over this act, your actions are explained. I have no quarrel with those part of it. The yahg should not require aid, but without it we would have remained enslaved. It is an unpalatable situation, but I accept it." Chu'Tak then sneered. "The salarians however, have no such excuse. I was treated as an animal. It was an affront to my species, and they will learn we are superior. They can bow down and accept it, or resist and die."

They all subconsciously glanced at Bau, whose eyes had narrowed at the warning.

Irritated, Kaidan stood firmly next to Bau. "Be careful with your threats, Chu'Tak. That sounds an awful lot like the Leviathans' mentality."

"The salarians initiated this. The yahg will end it."

"Only you won't be fighting just the salarians," warned Hackett. "All of us will unite against you. It forms part of a treaty we all signed up to."

"Your abduction and treatment was done by the order of one salarian, our former Dalatrass, who no longer holds her role," assured Bau.

"Making the whole race pay for that is unacceptable," stated Kaidan. "Stand down on that and we'll leave you in peace. Be smart, Chu'Tak. Push this and you'll force our hand."

"You could join the galactic community," tried Bau.

"Hmph," sounded Wrex. "Trust a salarian to think you can treat someone like a lab-rat and then shake their hand the next." He addressed the yahg. "They messed with my race, too, and it nearly ended in our extinction. But it was also a salarian, and a human, who saved us," he admitted. "Take it from someone who's been down the path you're aiming down: it's worth listening to the terms of co-operation. Alenko here can be trusted."

"The yahg need no co-operation," Chu'Tak declared. "We survive alone. Look at us. Look at you. Our superiority is clear. We are mightier. We are faster. We are smarter." His whole demeanour effectively dismissed the krogan. "You proved yourself a worthy opponent, Alenko. The yahgs time will come. … But it will not be yet."

With a glance at Kaidan, Hackett stepped forward resolutely. "Then all it remains for me to say is that you'll be escorted to another ship, given all the evidence you need, and taken back to your people. You can remain unrestrained as long as you guarantee that you will not harm anyone."

Chu'Tak's mouth turned into a macabre grin that annoyed Kaidan.

"Understand this: if you do, I will personally rip you apart." He let his biotics ripple over him, to make it clear to the yahg just how he'd do it. It was over-dramatic, but it wiped the smirk away.

"It would be an act of war," agreed Hackett, going with it. "We have more than enough firepower to remove Parnack's top predator from the food chain, right now."

Chu'Tak glared back at Hackett, and Kaidan was certain he was studying the admiral's face for signs of the lie Kaidan knew it was. The fate of a race was not something that could or should be decided in the heat of retribution, and Hackett would never do so. Thankfully, that stone façade of his seemed equally impenetrable to the perceptive yahg.

"I will leave," Chu'Tak growled.

When he started for the exit, there wasn't an individual in the room that didn't tense. The security team followed closely behind, ready for trouble. Kaidan didn't like their chances should Chu'Tak change his mind.

The moment the elevator closed, James looked at Hackett and Kaidan like they'd gone mad. "Was it a good idea to threaten him? Didn't that just piss him off more?"

Kaidan sighed, resignedly. "The yahg are who they are: sure of themselves and insulted by our very presence. You heard him; he wants to show the salarians who's boss. It's just a matter of time before they become a problem now. They won't let it go. They've got a point to prove. Which means: so do we."

"So blow them all up now," Jack railed.

"Not sporting, Bella," chided James.

"You think they'll give _us_ a 'sporting' chance? You're all fucking morons."

"Maybe, but we have to stand for something," James countered.

"What about the young yahg that live on Parnack?" Kaidan pressed Jack. "Do we decide _their_ fate because of this?"

Hackett nodded. "We're not waging war on a race unless we're forced to in order to defend ourselves. We don't have the right. For now, we keep a close eye on them."

" _Admiral, the yahg has left the ship."_

"Good. Then get us aweigh."

"About fucking time," muttered Jack.

Hackett sent the co-ordinates for the Leviathans to the cockpit and carried on as though he hadn't heard her. "Ensure Second and Fifth Fleets are with us. The rest are to keep watch over Parnack in case there's any trouble. Send word to Primarch Victus of our departure and destination; I imagine he'll be authorising turian assistance. And Commander… Full throttle."

" _Aye, aye, Admiral._ "

"I'll let Liara and Aethyta know," said Garrus.

Hackett looked them all over. "Get some rest while you can. I'll have someone arrange somewhere for you all to lay your heads."

While the others began to file out, Kaidan stayed in place with Hackett. "I'd really like to call Terra."

"Of course. I'll clear the war room for you, but Kaidan… do yourself a favour first: swing by the Mess and grab some energy bars. You've been through two fights with no chance to rejuvenate in between. I might not be a biotic but even I know that's not good."

Kaidan couldn't argue that. Now the adrenaline had worn off, it left him battling a draining fatigue, and his whole body was heavy with it. At least he wasn't suffering a migraine as well. "Thanks for your concern. I'll do that." It was probably the only way he'd actually make it to that comm link. As he loaded onto the elevator, the anticipation of speaking to Terra sparked some life back into him, but he didn't want to waste that time being filled in on what he hadn't let her explain. "Would you mind bringing me up to speed on the rest of Terra's plan on the way? Now that I'm ready to listen," he added, sheepishly.

Hackett clapped his hand on Kaidan's shoulder in solidarity. "Absolutely. In true Terra-style, it'll leave you speechless and very worried."

Kaidan groaned. "I've got a lifetime of that, haven't I?"

"Oh yes," returned Hackett with certainty, but a fond smile soon escaped as he thought of his daughter. "Oh, yes."

Despite the dooming forecast, Kaidan couldn't help but smile, too. He still wouldn't change a thing about her.

oOo

Joker had locked himself in the cockpit. Their guests were freaking him out. When the door unlocked behind him, his heart-rate quickened and he swung round to check what was coming through, exhaling in relief to see Shepard.

"Is everything okay, Joker?" she frowned.

"See out there?" he gestured out the window. "All normal. It's nice. Calming. I know how to handle that. Then there's in _here_ … In here my nightmares have become reality."

Her concerned face had turned to one of amusement. "Come on, it's not that bad."

"Uh… I know this might be a stupid question to someone who hasn't even watched Star Trek – the bible of all things spacey – but have you ever seen another classic: Aliens?" When, to his surprise, she nodded smugly, he then looked pointedly behind her. Following his gaze, Shepard immediately started laughing.

The rachni.

Their guests had all but taken over the ship, and the whole corridor leading back to the CIC was lined with them.

"I don't find that funny," moaned Joker. "It gives me the heebie-jeebies. I can't even rest easy in my chair. I keep feeling like something's going to come up from behind and take me out. I'll look down and there'll be a huge hole in my chest."

"Aren't we being a little dramatic?"

One of the smaller rachni scuttled past the hatch, making Joker start and Shepard chuckle.

"And that's not helping either," Joker complained. "Those ones are like the things that lay eggs in your throat! If I see any pods, I'm outta here."

Shepard winced. "Best not look down in the shuttle bay, then."

"Oh, geez, there aren't!" He shuddered. "This is beyond insane. Better hope the Leviathans can't drown out the 'songs' again, or we are in deep shit."

"Quit panicking."

"It's all right for _you_ , you're Ripley in this scenario. You'll survive. I'm just the pilot. They don't fare so well."

"Okay, now it's not funny," she said with a pale-faced seriousness. "This isn't a movie, and you're going to be fine."

"Oh sure," he said quickly, cursing his running mouth. A flashing on his screen succeeded in distracting him. He looked back at Shepard with a big grin. "Got Kaidan for you."

"Put him through to the war-room," she rushed out, then practically ran, narrowly avoiding a few tentacles on the way.

Left alone, Joker got the creeps again and swiftly closed and locked the hatch. Maybe he'd call up Edi….

oOo

Kaidan's image fizzled into view and Terra was warmed by it even as she waited for the words of angry disappointment. "I'm glad you called."

" _I'm glad you answered_."

Terra was confused. "Of course I did. You have every right to be angry. What I did-."

" _I get it_ ," he interrupted, a weary but affectionate look passing over his face. " _You're just human, remember? Sometimes that need to protect those we love is overwhelming, even over those who are more than capable of looking after themselves._ "

Hearing him say it sent a smothering wave of relief through Terra, and as she ran her hands over her face she realised how much she'd needed his forgiveness. Tiredness pulled at her as the anxiety left. Her guilt had affected her to the extent of sleeplessness ever since she'd made the erroneous decision. Despite that, she felt an incredible weight lifted. "Thank you. For being so magnanimous. I'm not sure I would be."

" _Yes, you would. Just make sure it's the last time_ ," he added sincerely. " _I don't ever want to be in the dark again._ "

"Lesson learned, _General_ ," she vowed.

Following a satisfied nod, Kaidan sighed loudly, taking his time with what he was about to say next. " _Terra, I need to tell you about Javik_."

"I know. Liara called me." After failing to work out her sadness on the punch-bag, she'd locked it away to be dealt with later - she figured Javik would probably approve of that. She could almost hear him saying: _'Emotions are for the weak. Ignore them and focus on the mission ahead of you'._ _Grouchy, single-minded bastard_ , she thought with affection.

" _Honey, I'm so sorry,"_ Kaidan said, ruefully _. "It should have come from me_."

"Forget it. You had a lot on your mind. How'd it go with the yahg?" It was a deliberate subject change – one that took Kaidan a few seconds to adjust to.

" _Chu'Tak,"_ he announced _. "It's a tentative truce to put it mildly. He accepted our reasons for being there, but it's the salarians earlier role that's causing problems. They're not going to let that slide_."

"Another enemy waiting on the horizon. Sounds about right. I have to say, it's an impressive feat you accomplished. It was important to try for this, but I was dubious it could actually be possible to make them listen."

" _It was hard-fought. Literally. Hackett's shuttle bay looks like a war-zone. Thankfully, I survived the encounter_."

Terra was momentarily stunned as that processed. "You mean you had to go one-on-one with him!?"

" _Uh huh_."

"Oh my God, Kaidan!" Her heart pounded in her chest at the thought of what could have happened. And again, she hadn't been there.

" _Hey. I'm fine. Came out of it surprisingly unscathed."_ Terra watched him sub-consciously run a hand over his ribs - not totally unscathed, she knew. _"But it was necessary to get his respect. All we were getting out of him before was 'no'_."

Exhaling over the past, present and forthcoming situations, Terra hugged her arms around herself. "This whole thing's a mess, isn't it?"

" _From what I've been hearing from Hackett, you'll soon have things sorted out. The rachni…. Wow. You really do now how to make my jaw drop_."

"Oh, that's always been easy anyway," she teased, eager to think about anything but the Leviathans. "The right underwear, the right touch…." That wonderful husky laugh reached her ears and made her yearn to make his jaw drop in person. "I miss you," she breathed out, suddenly feeling ridiculously emotional.

" _Then it's a good thing I'm on my way to you as we speak. I know you said you needed a head-start. Will it be enough_?"

Though their diversion to the rendezvous point had delayed them, it still placed her ahead by a good hour. "I don't think the Leviathans will wait to appear. I'm pretty sure I succeeded in pissing them off. I challenged them to come out and face me. They're too arrogant to believe they'll fail as long as I'm alone out there."

His agitation at that was evident only in the hand that ran over his head. " _You're putting yourself at one hell of a risk."_

"I know. But I couldn't see any other way to get to them. This has to end. Now. Before any more lives are lost because of them." The ones they'd sacrifice in pursuit of that goal still made her feel uncomfortable. If only there was some other way….

" _I agree. Just hold on for me, Terra. Don't let them take you from me._ "

Terra nearly lost it then. The tears sprang up and spilled, defiantly ignoring her attempts to contain them. "I love you, Kaidan Alenko."

" _I love you, too, Terra Shepard._ "

She was determined not to let this get to a goodbye. "You should get some sleep. You look exhausted."

" _Yeah,"_ he puffed out _. "It'll make the time go faster, too._ "

"And get those ribs checked out."

" _Damn. Caught me out, huh? Will do,_ " he assured her.

"So… I'll see you soon."

" _Absolutely._ " The way he said it was a solemn vow. It made Terra smile.

His image faded away, but she was left with a comforting feeling. They were going to be okay. They would come through this together. Had to.

She checked the time. Three hours until they were over the Leviathans' resting place. The planet had no official name – just T9810 – and offered nothing but ocean. No doubt teeming with life beneath the waves, but useless to even the most clever and forward-thinking terraformers.

Hopefully, they wouldn't have to worry about navigating the ocean. The Leviathans wouldn't be able to conceive the notion that there'd be any other outcome but her destruction. It amazed her they could be so conceited after such an age, despite their ultimate mistake that was the Reapers. Today, it would be their downfall. Today, the _Normandy_ and those aboard her would finish what the Reapers had started: they would end the Leviathans. It felt like justice, and the rachni had earned this chance.

Three more hours…. Only four until she'd be with Kaidan.

oOo

oOo

"Liara."

At the sound of Feron softly saying her name, Liara turned to him. She'd only managed an hour's sleep before her restless mind woke her with its panic-driven reminder that Shepard would very shortly be engaging the Leviathans. Despite her lack of rest, she was completely alert, and suddenly plunged into one of those moments when you held your breath for what would come next.

"Liara, I…. I don't think I've previously made my feelings for you clear. ... You astound me. Have done from the moment we met. That determination and loyalty…. You were a breath of fresh air in the poisonous atmosphere I'd surrounded myself with. Cerberus and the Shadow Broker; I would surely have been crushed between the two had you not entered my life."

"You suffered because of me. Because you helped me."

"It was a consequence of the game I was playing, Liara. I'd have been found out by one side or the other before long, anyway. And when you came for me…. I pledged myself to your service that day. I never told you that, but…I wished to spend the rest of my days proving myself worthy of you. … And nothing has changed. I wanted to be more than a friend to you, but if I cannot have that then I will continue to remain at your side, should you want me, as a companion. With a daughter to look after, you'll be busier than ever. You'll need my help even more."

Liara wiped away the tears that had fallen. He had accepted her situation, and hopefully her reason behind it. "Oh, Feron…." She reached out her hand, running it gently over the skin of his cheek. Her feelings for him were not as strong as those she had for Shepard, but what she had were enough to be happy, and to make him happy in return. When you were destined to outlive your partner, maybe it was better not to lose that someone who crawls into your soul. Being closer to Shepard through a union only to inevitably lose her… that would have destroyed her own soul for certain. But she could have something real with Feron, yet still be able to carry on with the heartache when he left the galaxy. "I have not appreciated you the way I should have. You have always been there for me. Knowing you will still be here makes me very happy." She didn't know what else to say. The words all sounded awkward in her head. She wasn't very worldly in the ways of romance. So instead, in a moment of courage, she moved forward and pressed her lips to his.

At first, Feron was surprised by it, and when she released the kiss his face was as flushed as hers felt, but then he smiled, and she returned it.

"I would like that to be the first of many, if you would permit it," she whispered, shyly.

"I would like that very much, Liara."

Then she embraced him, with a lightness in her heart she hadn't felt for a very long time.

oOo

"Can't sleep, Loco?"

Kaidan tore his eyes from the passing stars and glanced at James. "Got a couple of hours, but…."

"Yeah," nodded James in understanding. Then he grimaced. "Look, I'm really sorry for earlier-."

"Hey, forget it. My reaction wasn't exactly professional, either. I had a personal issue and you got caught up in that." Then he huffed. "Jack is one bad influence on you, my friend. In the elevator on the ship of the top-ranking admiral? That takes balls."

James gave a half-proud, half-embarrassed laugh. "Yeah. That woman has a way of scrambling my senses."

"Huh! I know how that feels." He clapped James' shoulder. "I'm pleased for you, buddy. And sorry for you. Women like that drive you insane in more ways than one," he joked.

"Yeah," grinned James. "It's exciting and frightening all at once. Can't wait for the challenge, Loco."

The yearning inside Kaidan for the fulfilment that only existed when Terra was with him, strengthened. He turned back to his vigil over the star-filled void. She had his heart and soul, and he wasn't complete without her.

oOo

Shepard stood in the cockpit, her eyes sharply focused on the growing planet, Joker's voice on her periphery as he relayed the ship's readings on their approach. Edi sat rigidly in the co-pilot's seat.

This was it. They were here. The planet gave off a blue aura that reminded her of Kaidan. … Another hour and he'd be here. Pushing back the tempting distraction, she forced herself to think over what would come.

The plan itself demanded sacrifice. It had taken a steeled heart to request the rachni's help, and she'd been prepared for an angry response. Instead, the queen had agreed instantly, and had gone even further, stunning Shepard. The queen was a leader who demanded not only restitution for almost being wiped out, but was also seeking to ensure it would never happen again.

Destroying the last of a race…. She had only the bare remnants of guilt over it. The Leviathans apologised for nothing, and offered her nothing to redeem them. She was left with no choice.

"I'm getting nothing," murmured Joker.

"Patience, Joker." She placed her hand on his shoulder, as much for herself as for him. She had to work at keeping her heartbeat slow. This wasn't the time to let fear or panic in.

The silence pervaded everything as they glided closer, constricting her muscles and challenging her nerve. The solid presence of Joker beneath her hand helped, and when he reached up and squeezed her hand back she realised her grip had tightened.

"They'll be here," Shepard said. Everything was riding on her assessment of them. She hoped she'd gotten it right. The thought of it not ending soon was unbearable. She wanted to get back to her baby, knowing Rorie was safe because she'd finished it, once and for all.

Joker blew out his tension, stretching out his neck and fingers, then fidgeting with his cap like it wasn't already on right. "I hate tardiness," he mumbled. "Rude."

"They'll want to be sure we're alone."

"How will they even know from all the way down there?"

She hadn't thought of that, to be honest. She resumed her watch over the planet, while Joker stared at his screens and Edi remained statue-like in her concentration. It was a beautiful view, but somewhere beneath all this were the Leviathans, waiting like a malignant cancer.

"I am picking up something…" began Edi, but she hesitated as she focused on analysing it.

Joker was scanning his screens. "I've got nothing. Don't go glitchy on me now, Edi."

"It is not a standard signal. It is… muffled."

Shepard searched the blue atmosphere surrounding the planet, below them. Not a single blot of darkness broke the blue.

Joker's fingers raced over his keypad. "Got it. Hidden in white noise. Where have we seen that before?" Joker said wryly. Then he paled. "Oh shit! Places them dead ahead!"

They all looked up, seeing only the darkness of space but now knowing the Leviathans were out there, beyond visual range.

The Leviathans weren't going to be rising up from the planet. They were already here.

**oOo**


	44. It Ain't Over 'Til The Rachni Sing

"Okay…. Predator or prey. Which are we now?" muttered Joker as he stared out at the deceivingly benign space before them, with the knowledge that the Leviathans were out there. Terra could hear him swallow.

 _Time will tell_ , she thought. Then Shepard shook off that instant feeling of being hunted and pulled on the mask of the hunter. "We're the only thing we will _ever_ be if our lives are threatened, Joker."

"Hell, yes," he said with gusto, seeming to absorb the power in her words. "So, what now?"

"Now we wait for them to make their move." Only Shepard wasn't exactly waiting. She knew that there was some kind of connection that was automatically established when she was within the Leviathans' proximity. Were they close enough?

Opening her mind just a little, she reached out like she had through the artifact. There was silence, but she could feel the prickle at the back of her neck as the spores reacted to the unseen presence. " _I know you're out there. Here we are. Just my ship and you._ "

Feeling the slight push as they tried to invade her mind again, Shepard held firm, deliberately exuding derision. In response, she felt their enraged affront. Good.

" _ **You seek our destruction, yet all you will find is your own.**_ "

" _You sound so confident, but I can practically smell your fear,_ " she taunted.

" _ **When you have been dealt with, your offspring will suffer greatly for your impudence.**_ "

Expecting that threat, Shepard had hardened herself to it. The Leviathans wanted to sense her fear - they got nothing. " _You'll never have the chance,"_ she vowed. Closing her mind off denied them a retort; _she_ was the one in control.

That's when she got her first visual through the cockpit window. A faint outline of a single Leviathan, barely perceptible, its distance making it appear small enough to reach out and grab with her hand. "There you are," she murmured.

"Oh, shit," whispered Joker. He looked back down at his screens. "I still haven't got a clear reading from our systems, though. Just what Edi picked up. Some kind of scrambler perhaps?"

"They're organic." Shepard reminded him, noting that the Leviathan wasn't getting any bigger. It wasn't moving. "No reason to think they'd register the same way."

"I agree," said Edi. "I believe that the muted emissions are from their in-built technology. However, it is my opinion that they are intensifying the signal on purpose."

That immediately sent alarm bells through Shepard. She could only see _one_ Leviathan.

"Uh… Why would they want to give themselves away?" worried Joker. "They had an advantage."

"They still do," Shepard rushed out. "Joker move!"

Without questioning her, Joker accelerated _Normandy_ harshly, just as two Leviathans hurtled out of the darkness on either side, narrowly missing them.

It was a distraction, and it had nearly worked, except Shepard had read the damage report from the ship of Liara's agent, Rel Zorran – the one that had detected the Leviathans first-hand and had died as a result – and it had been consistent with crushing from the starboard and port side. She always gathered as much intelligence as she could, and it had proven itself invaluable - in more ways than one.

Shepard wasn't about to go down that easily, and there were checks that had to be done before she was ready to respond.

The cameras fed back the scene outside. The Leviathans had swerved away from each other at the last moment and were heading apart, vanishing back into the void.

"Phew!" puffed Joker. "That was close! Damn if you weren't right, earlier. With their pulses useless, they're using the only other advantage they have: their size. I was really hoping you were wrong," he admitted.

"I know, Joker. Sorry."

Ahead of them the first Leviathan still hadn't moved, like it was merely watching over proceedings.

"Projecting that emission drowns out any others I might have detected otherwise," stated Edi. "With it in place, it prevents me from being able to pinpoint the positions of the other two."

"Clever," Joker said, grudgingly.

"Bring us around," ordered Shepard. "I want to keep our distance from that other one. We've more chance avoiding two than three. You're going to have to be on your toes with those others, though, Joker," warned Shepard. "Looks like we're down to camera visuals only." That meant Joker really would have to react within a seconds-timeframe.

"I've got this," he assured her.

"Good. I'll go make sure everyone's ready. For now, your remit is to evade. Edi, throw out some heavy fire for good measure. I'd be more than happy if we can weaken them, and they need to believe _this_ is our attack."

"Understood, Shepard."

Making her way through the CIC was easier said than done. It was difficult to move through the mass of rachni whilst trying to maintain balance as Joker sent the ship into another jolting move that indicated the Leviathans were trying again. Getting into the elevator was a relief.

On Engineering deck, the corridor presented another heaving crowd that spilled into the holds and down beneath Engineering, though Shepard had insisted they keep Engineering itself clear. Almost falling through the doors, she saw Massani leaning casually against a control panel with arms crossed, obviously choosing to take refuge here. But she hadn't come to check on her newest bane. Adams looked up at her as she approached, his brow furrowed and glistening.

"How are we doing?" Shepard asked him.

"Normandy's not designed to carry so many. The extra weight was already starting to strain the engines, and the sudden draw required for Joker's manoeuvring is making things worse. It's a constant battle to keep the core from over-heating."

"Then I'm really thankful you stayed," she said sincerely, reprimanding herself for not considering the rachni's presence could a problem to the ship itself. It was an oversight that could have cost her the mission before it had even begun.

"We're a team," waved off Adams.

She would have hugged him had he not looked so busy. Instead, she took one of the stations, providing assistance. "Ready to see how she copes with a little more?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Edi. Disable PPP, then initiate and extend the shields." It was a risk, but they couldn't have both, and they needed the shields.

" _Shields extended_ ," confirmed Edi.

Several warnings sounded out, and Shepard and Adams dealt with each one, adjusting and re-directing power where possible. Then a tremor rocked the ship making them cling to the surfaces in order to remain standing.

"Joker. Sit-rep."

" _Had a close shave, is all. It's all good."_

"Adams?"

"Everything's stabilising for now. Until the next crazy stunt her pilot decides to put her through."

"Good. What's _he_ been doing?" Shepard jerked her thumb over her shoulder towards Massani, who was silently watching them.

"Occasionally cursing from what I can gather."

"Then he's your assistant. Massani," she called out. "You're Adams' dogs-body." She could admit she'd deliberately phrased it that way to irk him.

"Like hell," snapped Massani, standing upright.

"Do you want any chance of surviving this?"

His jaw clenching in irritation that there was only one sensible answer to that and it involved him doing what she'd said, Massani sent her a look that would have had the hardiest soldier snivelling to the ground begging for mercy.

"Save the glare for someone who doesn't have Hackett for a father," she flung back, unimpressed. "You pale in comparison."

Adams wasn't too preoccupied to be able to appreciate that, and he laughed under his breath. "Don't worry, Mr Massani. I'll keep it simple for you."

"Two goddamn smart-asses," grumbled Massani.

With no time to stick around to aid Adams herself, Shepard headed back out into the throng to the elevator and continued down to where the bulk of rachni waited.

oOo

Joker was in the zone, where everything was in sharp focus and nothing but what he was looking at on his screens entered his mind. Edi relayed her own observations to him with the lightning speed that could only be achieved by an AI, and he reacted almost as quickly.

After the last charge from the Leviathans, he had to roll his shoulders to work out the tension from the near-miss, but not once did he take his eyes from the screens. Even blinking carried risks of missing a few crucial seconds.

"Jeff!" warned Edi, but he'd already caught the shadow that blocked some distant stars.

He quickly banked, taking his ship up and out of harm's way with relative ease, then watched smugly as the Leviathans were left without a target. "Yeah, suck it up, assholes."

Once they'd circled to face them, Edi fired the guns, catching them with several strikes that singed their way across the tough hides before the creatures disappeared into the blackness.

" _Okay, Joker…. This is it._ " Shepard's voice demanded his attention in the gentlest way.

"Aye, aye, Shepard," he answered in the same tone. Running his hand over the panel in front of him, Joker sighed. "Come on, girl. You can do this. You alright, Edi?"

"I am. Do not concern yourself with me. Even if this shell does not survive, I will still exist by way of the back-up. The same cannot be said of the rest of those on board. Stay safe, Jeff."

He didn't answer that; just inhaled deeply and brought _Normandy_ around. "Here we go."

After checking the first Leviathan was still in the far distance, he made all the same moves he'd done before. Only this time, as the Leviathan duo rushed into view, Joker was a little too slow to out-manoeuvre them.

The shudder was horrifying as the Leviathans impacted their shielding.

"We have contact!" informed Joker, his heart racing.

"Shields at 67%," announced Edi. "Re-routing power."

"Shit, this is truly insane!" The camera views fed back a close-up of the Leviathans he'd have been happy never to see. Instinctively, he tried to shift _Normandy_ , but his ship was wedged, only their enhanced shields keeping the weight at bay.

O

Adams was running from one station to another, frantically trying to reduce the stress on the drive-core. Massani was monitoring the output, shouting out where it was going into the red, so Adams could deal with it. He wiped his arm across his forehead to remove the sweat. The grating beneath his feet was vibrating as the ship tried to move, but it was like they were clamped into a docking bay – they weren't going anywhere – and the effort was pushing them to breaking point.

"Joker! You're gonna have to ease up or we're in trouble!"

" _If you could see what I'm seeing, you'd realise how ridiculous that sounds! But okay…._ "

A serious Massani looked over at Adams and nodded that everything was calming down at bit, and Adams steadied himself where he stood. He just hoped he didn't have a heart attack before this ended.

O

Taking his hands from the helm was against every instinct within Joker, but it had to be - this was part of the plan – and he'd done all he could to make it appear they'd attempted escape. The rest was up to the rachni.

When Shepard had first told him of what she was risking with the ship, he'd been surprised to find it hadn't bothered him like he thought it would. He'd come a long way since the first _Normandy_ , and it had taught him that as much as he adored the ship, it was those within her that made it special. Right now, that's all he truly cared about.

After the initial hit against the shields, the Leviathans had pulled back on the force, and now began to merely float through the shields, knowing it only prevented a fast-moving projectile.

It was time.

Joker hit the control to release the bay door. The Leviathans were in for an awakening.

O

The opening bay door was all the rachni needed to know what to do, and Shepard and Cortez were pressed against the armoury workstation to avoid being carried out along with them.

Shepard switched the nearest terminal to show the feeds from the external cameras, and watched with an uneasy fascination at the sheer number of rachni that blackened the _Normandy_ as they spread across her hull, safe beneath the extended shielding the Leviathans would soon wish they hadn't passed through. Behind her, the rachni were swarming down from the upper decks, via the open elevator shaft that Edi had cleared by leaving the cab outside Shepard's cabin.

Returning her attention to the screens, she and Cortez witnessed the rachni begin their onslaught.

oOo

Kaidan had taken to leaning against the viewing window of Hackett's ship. He'd made himself walk away many times, tried to bury himself in the latest reports only to end them with nothing absorbed, and finding himself right back at this spot seeking a sighting of _Normandy_ it wasn't possible to see yet. But he remained, regardless.

The door opened behind him and he saw Hackett's reflection join him.

"I just got the first reports from Parnack. Chu'Tak reasserted himself as his tribe's… Primary, was it?" He continued at Kaidan's nod. "I have footage from our beacons, if you're in need of a distraction. Two yahg one on one gives a new meaning to the term brutal, and that was between those trying to seize the alpha spot for themselves, before Chu'Tak set foot back on his soil. Whatever the salarians did in that lab, it made one strong yahg – the other contenders didn't stand a chance. Oh, and after the scuttlebutt spread about your own successful fight with him, you've achieved a new level of renown amongst your impressed colleagues."

"Huh! Not my intention, but if it gets people to look at biotics in a more favourable light, I'll go with it."

"Indeed. Anyway, from what they're seeing on the ground, though the leaders are still meeting with Chu'Tak, it appears the bulk of the yahg are dispersing."

"Good. For now, at least."

"I've started to recall our remaining fleets back to Arcturus. The geth have offered to stay on patrol and assess the situation further, so the other races are also retreating."

"Just one more hurdle to jump," sighed Kaidan. His eyes roamed the stars. "She's there, right now." He knew because Terra had requested that Edi keep him updated periodically. "They've made contact."

"We're not far now," Hackett assured him, then jerked his chin to towards the empty view. "She'll be within sight, soon."

Not soon enough for Kaidan. From the tightness he noticed in Hackett's jaw, it was a thought the man shared.

oOo

The hundreds of rachni soldiers were viciously tenacious in their role, listening to their queen's song that called for retribution over the violation of their minds that nearly brought on their extinction.

Acid spat from hundreds of them at once, all aimed with no chance of missing their large targets.

The ferocity and swiftness of the attack had stunned the two Leviathans, as the hardened layers of eons-old skin was melted away. They flailed in pain, their weight working against any retreat as the shields blocked out the weightless effect of space.

Working as one mind, the rachni crawled upon each other, gaining height in order to reach the Leviathans themselves, then snapping out their claws into the newly-exposed flesh, almost anchoring the Leviathans. Others travelled right up onto the Leviathans themselves, though taking care to remain beneath the shielding, where they continued their attack.

It was relentless. It was the rachni's justice.

oOo

Disbelief. An old emotion barely recognised, but that was what it was. It was fleeting, but no less enraging to the First. The last time a remnant of that feeling had been reborn was when Shepard had led this cycle to triumph against those they called Reapers.

To feel it now, in this situation, was unacceptable.

But the rachni were controllable. Shepard had made a mistake. The queen may have found a way to drown them out over the intricate neural network they used, but at this proximity the Leviathans' strength would be unfiltered. They would send out that warped tone which drove the young rachni minds insane, and Shepard would die.

They were the Leviathans – the apex race. They demanded tribute.

oOo

"Wow…" murmured Cortez, from beside Shepard, both of them riveted to the screens. “The rachni mean business."

It was then that Shepard saw the rachni freeze, and her breath hitched as she watched them cease their attack. The queen's fear that this would happen was actualised; it was why she had insisted on being here.

Abandoning the screens, Shepard went over to the rachni queen, who towered over her, almost filling the bay by herself. "You were right."

The asari messenger, who stood at the rachni leader's side, immediately phased out as the queen spoke through her.

"They try to sour our songs. Do not fear. They are ignorant to my presence and think they have control; they do not. I will extend the true intensity of my voice to fill the dark emptiness with our beautiful melody, and those who seek to seize our children for their ill intent will be silenced for eternity."

As the asari returned to herself, the queen's head reared up, and Shepard winced as the high-pitched frequency could be sensed by even her. It was incessant, and she backtracked to Cortez, who looked equally perturbed by it.

" _What the hell is that noise?_ " Joker broke in. " _It's seriously messing with my head!"_

"A necessity. It's preventing that _Alien_ scenario you were so worried about."

" _I'll deal with it,"_ he said quickly.

On screen, the rachni were moving again, re-focused and even more ferocious than before. More surged up and over the Leviathans to proceed with their assault, and when Shepard was able to glimpse the creatures themselves through the mass of rachni that covered every inch that was within the shielding, there was only raw flesh. It was not a quick way to go, and Shepard even felt a degree of sympathy and regret for their suffering, but this was about protecting those she was duty-bound to watch over, and those she loved… and she had no other way of achieving it.

Then she noticed the Leviathans were no longer trying to pull away. Briefly wondering if it was because they had no fight left, or because they had accepted their fate, Shepard's heart thudded hard in her chest as she realised the two Leviathans were both coming towards the ship.

" _Uh, Shepard? I'm getting a proximity alert_ ," worried Joker.

"Edi. Adams. Can we move without sending the drive-core into meltdown?"

" _Currently: no,_ " said Edi. _"The power required to move swiftly with our shields breached would be too great._ _A gentle acceleration is required, but would not clear us in time."_

Regardless, Shepard could feel the ship rumble as Joker immediately started crawling the ship forward.

" _Sorry, Shepard. I've exhausted every avenue_ ," replied Adams. " _She's just got nothing left to fight the drag on the shielding_."

" _So take the damned shields down_ ," grated Massani. " _Who gives a shit about a load of bugs_?"

Though annoyed by the interruption, Shepard couldn't help but be tempted to save her ship – but it was just metal and parts.

A myriad of thoughts raced through her mind.

Had the rachni done enough damage to the Leviathans? It was impossible to believe they could survive with the wounds Shepard had seen. Yet, if she took the shields down it would suffocate the rachni instantly. She shuddered at her own memory of a death in space. But of course, for these rachni, their fate was already sealed, whatever path she chose. As difficult as it was to admit, the rachni were irrelevant to her decision.

There was also still one Leviathan left… Once _Normandy_ was on the move, would it flee, even without the rachni to threaten it – that age-old survival instinct kicking in? She couldn't risk losing the last Leviathan now.

Shepard checked her omnitool. Just half an hour and her father's ships would be here. Kaidan was so close, but not near enough. She had to keep the Leviathan here…..

That left her with only one option. It was a situation she had planned for, but hoped to avoid. "We stay in place."

" _What the fuck, Shepard!_?" cursed Massani.

Ignoring him, Shepard rushed over to the rachni queen with regret; there was no way to remove her from the ship, but then the queen had known that and had come despite Shepard's attempt to dissuade her. "I'm sorry."

"We give our life gladly for the freedom of our future children," voiced the queen through her messenger.

"What about the rachni on your home planet?"

"They will be without song and must be avoided. It is regrettable, but unavoidable."

Her large body convulsed for a few seconds, then stilled. Turning, the queen picked up something and presented it to Shepard.

Staring at what she was being offered, Shepard swallowed, feeling a new weight descend as she took the large egg between her two hands. It was heavy; the textured shell appearing thick.

"Our memories and knowledge will live on in this new queen. With her birth, she will know the sacrifice made and why, and a new generation will build anew. The rachni will be able to live in peace and harmony once more. Thank you, Shepard, for giving us our existence, our retribution, and our future."

Cradling the egg, Shepard could only nod, astounded by the trust the queen had placed in her. Then it was just the asari looking back at her, looking a little paler at the implications of what was happening.

Shepard concentrated on opening her mind to the remaining Leviathan.

" _Two down. You to go_."

" **My brethren are not done. They will crush you with their last breaths.** "

That told her the other two were still alive, though certainly not in good shape, and they were aiming to bring down the ship as their last act.

" _My ship, yes. But I don't intend to be in it when that happens. Then I'm coming for_ you _._ "

" **Bold words when you are all alone.** "

" _I don't think so – because I'm not afraid. Unlike you, I'm not content to sit and watch from afar as my own race get slaughtered. But then, you couldn't even stop your own creation._ _You're nothing but an ineffectual coward. You're no threat to me."_ She sent a strong feeling of contempt, and sensed the Leviathan's rage. Done, she cut the connection.

It would want to see her end, now. A dying Normandy would lull the Leviathan into a false sense of security. It would stay to ensure her death. She just needed to hold on until back-up arrived.

The egg felt even heavier in her hands – a whole race dependant on her carrying them through.

Then came the violent jolt as the ship was impacted on the starboard-side, followed quickly by a second on their port-side, accompanied by the sickening sound of stressed metal. The ship wailed in warning, the sirens more like her distressed cries.

It was the beginning of the end for the SR-2, and with that came a surge of panic that Shepard struggled desperately with. _This wouldn't end the same. This_ wouldn't _end the same._ She chanted it to herself, but that fear settled inside her, refusing to budge. She wasn't sure which was trembling more – _Normandy_ , or her.

**oOo**


	45. You Reap What You Sow

_Normandy_ was screaming, her whole body quivering under the pressure against her sides, and Shepard clutched the rachni egg to her chest as feelings from past memory reared up and grabbed her nervous system, rendering her immobile.

"Shepard!?"

Cortez's voice broke through the internal bubble she hadn't realised she was in. His hands on her arms gave her a warmth she needed, and the concern in his vivid blue eyes snapped her back to reality. This wasn't then, and nor would she let it be. Her crew needed _Admiral_ Shepard. With that thought, self-control was hers again.

"Abandon ship!" ordered Shepard into her comm, but Cortez hesitated. After giving him a reassuring smile that said she was fine now, he immediately went to start the Kodiak, and Shepard grabbed the frightened asari's elbow and led her inside the shuttle.

"Take this." Shepard carefully handed the asari the egg. "Protect it with your life."

"I will," came the hushed reply, the egg held reverently.

Turning from the shuttle, Shepard quickly shoved on her armour and helmet, her attention on ensuring the others were on route as she rushed into the elevator. "Adams?"

" _I'm just putting out a fire. If this goes now, we're screwed before we can get out of the bay._ "

Not liking the sound of that, Shepard nearly barrelled into Massani as he entered the opening elevator.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" Massani demanded, gripping hold of her wrist. "We're getting _off_ the ship, remember? Because _you_ decided to go for the goddamn suicidal option."

"As the captain of the ship, I'm the last to leave," she stated, wrenching her hand out of his grasp and heading through the adjacent doors. "Get on the shuttle," she shouted back. From the muffled swearing, she guessed he'd submitted.

In Engineering, several panels were sparking furiously, but it was a fire spreading along the wall of an important drive-core cooling system that was threatening their immediate survival. With the core already at capacity, losing the cooling system would cause it to over-heat and explode. Normally, the in-built extinguishers would rain down the pressurised gas that would starve the flames of oxygen, but they clearly weren't working.

Adams discarded an empty hand-held extinguisher and reached for another, but Shepard got to it first.

"I've got this," she assured him, handing him a mask instead. "Head to the shuttle."

"But Shepard-."

"It's not up for debate, Adams. Go."

He faltered, but he was life-long Alliance, and he conceded to her order while she set to work on defeating the fire.

"Edi. Status?"

" _Emergency broadcast has been sent. Hull breaches imminent in multiple locations_ -."

"I meant you and Joker. Tell me you're heading out."

" _I am experiencing problems maintaining a connection with the ship. It's made reinforcing the shielding a harder task. Jeff has been assisting me, and it has delayed our departure_."

"Leave it. It won't help Normandy, and the rachni…have done enough. We can't save them. But you can save yourselves. Is the cockpit escape pod clear?"

" _Negative. All pods are currently blocked by the Leviathans_."

"Then get to the shuttle. Now."

" _Yes, Shepard_."

Concentrating on the fire distracted her from the sound of rending metal.

O

"Joker."

"I know, I know," he sighed at Edi's verbal nudge. His stomach was churning at the damage reports that were racing down his screen. His baby was being crushed between two behemoths, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. The Leviathans causing it were most certainly dead now; it was purely their size and momentum that carried them on their destructive paths.

Smoothing his fingers fondly over the armrests of his seat, he was reminded of what this ship had meant the first time he'd sat here: a second chance. He'd taken it with both hands and had never looked back. Hell, Rorie had even been born in this very space – his haven. He smiled at the memory.

Another terminal blew somewhere behind him. He had to go. Standing, he stuck on a breathing mask and started to follow Edi. "The next ship better have leather seats," he grumbled, trying to ignore the obvious buckling in the hull to his right. "Perhaps I should make it a condition of my leaving. Shepard will agree to anything to keep me safe…"

"Blackmailing her with your life would be…wicked."

"Yeah, but it's _leather_." He gave one last look back at his station and did a double-take in horror at what he saw through the window. "Holy shit!" Still a way off, but rapidly getting bigger, the last Leviathan was moving straight towards them. Swiftly backtracking to his seat, he hit the comm. "Shepard! We've got a big problem!"

" _Bigger than this_?"

Joker could hear the extinguisher going off in the background. "Shocker, right? But our worst case scenario just got worse! Our watcher just chose to join the fun!"

"Shi-."

She was cut off mid-curse, and Joker checked his screen.

"We have lost all communications," provided Edi.

"Shit," Joker finished for Shepard. He looked up. The Leviathan was coming for them….

"We have to leave," prompted Edi.

"I can't. Not yet. That thing will be here before we get to the shuttle bay. If it impacts us, it's game over for certain. And that bastard knows it. But if I stay here, wait for it to get within firing range, then I might just be able to slow it down to give you all a chance to get out on the shuttle."

"Jeff. _I_ will do that. Go."

"But-."

"I will be re-integrated within Shepard's next ship," Edi said with confidence. "My existence is not at threat. Just this hot body," she quipped.

"Damn it, Edi, not the time for jokes," Joker murmured, knowing there was nothing to counter her logic with. "Okay." Relinquishing his seat once again, Joker couldn't look at her as he started to walk away. "Speak with you soon." Though he knew he wouldn't really lose Edi, he had to try hard not to think he was leaving a friend behind.

O

The fire doused, Shepard threw the extinguisher aside, ignoring more overloading panels and short-circuiting terminals on her way out. They'd lost communications and now she had no idea what was happening. Was Joker evacuating? She hoped so, but she had to be sure.

He'd painted a damning picture of what was happening out there – she guessed she'd pissed off the Leviathan more than she'd realised. It was making sure she wasn't going to survive. Maybe, if she hurried, she could use the ship's guns…

But before she got to the exit, part of the hull gave way, sending debris and a huge beam collapsing onto her.

O

"Jeff!" yelled out Edi, and despite the chaos around him as he hurried through the crumpling CIC, Joker jumped at the alarm in her voice. "Shepard is in trouble on Engineering deck!"

"Shit, shit, shit." Joker resumed his fast pace towards the elevator. Without any ability to alert the others, he was all Shepard had.

"You won't be able to assist," called out Edi, and Joker spun to look all the way up the corridor to where she stood. " _I_ will have to go. It will require my strength."

"Then go!" Without hesitation he started back for the cockpit.

"Jeff-," started Edi, as they passed.

"Just get her out of here, Edi." He was more than willing to give up his life for Shepard. "Don't give her a choice. She'll just come up here, trying to talk me out of it, and you can't let her, do you hear me? We both know we have to slow that thing down for the sake of the others, and that _has_ to include _her_. You've got a free mind. Use it now."

With a single nod, Edi ran crazy-fast to the elevator, and Joker sank into that comforting leather seat and waited with his fingers poised over the controls for the main guns.

O

An incredible pain radiated from her crushed kneecap. Teeth gritted, Shepard put everything she had into trying to move the length of heavy steel from off her leg, but its weight combined with the awkward angle she was at, meant she couldn't budge it at all. She hollered out her frustration at being thwarted by such a simple thing. The downed comms were even more of a nuisance, and her omnitool was refusing to connect to the shuttle, its screen smashed from a direct hit that she was lucky not to have lost her hand to; she had no way of knowing whether Joker had gotten to the shuttle, and no way to tell Cortez to get them all out of here.

A beep inside her helmet sounded as her tool still managed to detect a change in atmosphere and interfaced with her armour to switch over to its own oxygen supply, and Shepard looked over to see the gap in the hull on _Normandy's_ port-side, the dark vacuum beyond sucking the air out of Engineering.

How close was that Leviathan? The hammer above their heads, about to fall at any moment.

She'd been so determined to keep it here…. Had she made a reckless decision? Would it cost the lives of Joker, Cortez and Adams in the process? Edi would be contained within a ship again, and her father would lose an old friend. Then there was the innocent asari messenger, holding the fate of the entire rachni in her hands.

Kaidan and Rorie…. Those two perfect faces were so clear in her mind that it created an overwhelming demand within her not to give up, no matter how futile it might seem.

Shepard reassessed her situation. She might not be able to lift the beam in order to free herself, but maybe she could push it. It would probably crush the rest of her leg and foot in the process once the weight was off her knee, but she'd be somewhat mobile at least.

Placing her free foot against the beam, she took a deep breath and was about to push when she heard the door open – or rather partially open. It jammed, large dents preventing it from sliding into its housing. The cursing from the other side that gave away its owner, didn't stop Shepard's relief.

"Massani. I'd never have believed I'd be happy to see you."

He was kicking at the door until he could widen the gap. "They all say that eventually, darling. It's my animal magnetism."

Shepard could hear the smirk in his voice, but she didn't have time to let him annoy her. "Whatever. Help me out."

Then he was standing over her, arms crossed in superiority, and she was thankful she couldn't see his smug, chuckling face behind the helmet he wore.

"Well, how about this for goddamned irony? Maybe I should leave _you_ behind this time." But he didn't continue basking in the moment - there wasn't time. Getting a grip on the beam, he heaved… but the beam was too heavy. "Fuck me," he puffed. "You're a pain in the bleeding arse, woman. Last goddamned time I'm doing a favour for Steve."

"Just help me slide it."

He bent and had a close look. "Do that and you'll likely lose your lower leg. Definitely your foot."

"It's that or my life."

"True." He braced his back against the beam-.

"Shepard!" Edi ran in, to Shepard's relief, and instantly moved to the beam.

It rose just slightly, but it was all they needed as Massani helped drag Shepard out, who awkwardly got to her feet only to experience eye-wateringly excruciating pain.

"Thanks, Edi," Shepard gasped. "Your timing's impeccable. Is Joker on the shuttle?" She was already making her way out, using the walls to support her in lieu of her damaged left knee.

"…Yes."

"Great. Then let's get the hell out of here."

Once in the corridor, a severed electrical cable swung down from the ceiling it was housed in. Edi pushed Shepard aside and took the full debilitating charge, collapsing as her system was short-circuited. While Massani dealt with the wayward cable, Shepard immediately began dragging Edi's unresponsive frame awkwardly towards the elevator.

"It's just a damned robot. Leave it here," growled Massani.

" _Edi_ saved my life," Shepard snapped, biting down on the vicious pain in her knee as she hauled Edi's heavy frame. "Has done more times than I can count. Thought you knew a few things about loyalty. I'm _not_ leaving her."

"Bloody woman," moaned Massani, then helping to get Edi inside. As an explosion above them rained down material onto the roof of the cab, Massani looked at Shepard uneasily. "Hate small spaces."

O

With no radar to depend on to tell him when his target was in range, Joker had to use his instincts. Just a little closer….

His thumb bashed down to fire the guns, the powerful lasers streaking their white light through the blackness. The Leviathan was slowed to a crawl as the energy forced its way through the creature's skin, and it shuddered in place as though the shock of the hit radiated out of every limb.

"Yeah, the rachni aren't the only ones who can melt your ugly asses," shouted Joker. Then the guns' warning light sounded – one of the few things still functioning. Short bursts were the recommendation when using the heavy guns, not a prolonged one like he was sending out. He had to allow them to cool down before they overheated. Loathe to give the Leviathan time to recover, Joker held his finger down for a few seconds longer before releasing it, the cutting stream instantly disappearing. Joker was already counting down the cooling time in his head – too damn long.

To his dismay, the Leviathan, now with a neat hole burrowed into it, recovered far quicker than the guns did. It changed direction, vanishing into the gloom. It would be back… to hit them from another angle - an angle he couldn't fire directly from. He kept his eyes sharp. Targeting might still work. He flicked it on. With nothing to lock onto, he'd have to do it manually, but it was all he had.

O

Arriving at the shuttle bay, Shepard saw the desperate state it was in. Cortez had moved the Kodiak to the open exit which was the only area not diminishing in size, but what took all of Shepard's attention was the rachni queen, flailing in pain from the metal sheeting that had almost sliced her in half. Her suffering was unacceptable and Shepard grabbed her pistol, nausea and grief rising up at what she had to do. The queen was cognisant enough to understand, lowering her head until it was against the end of Shepard's gun, indicating the best place to end it quickly and cleanly. Pulling the trigger wasn't hard; to hesitate would prolong her pain. The queen collapsed instantly and Shepard imagined herself as a wall of stone. Nothing could get through…. There'd be time to feel later.

Massani was shoving Edi unceremoniously inside the shuttle when Shepard re-joined them.

"Thank God. We were getting worried," Adams said, reaching out to help Shepard up, but she shook her head. The Leviathan was out there, and it would assume she was on board the shuttle. She had to stay, to keep its focus on _her_.

"Get them out of here, Cortez," Shepard ordered, going to close the hatch.

Steve turned to look at her from his seat with an 'aye, aye' on his lips, but instead frowned. "Get in."

"I can't. That Leviathan will take out the Kodiak easily. But not if I'm _here_. It wants me dead." Their objections rang on deaf ears as she noticed someone was missing. "Where's Joker?"

It felt like everything inside Shepard drained into a puddle on the floor at her feet. She scanned the shuttle's inhabitants again only to be left with no doubt that her pilot wasn't with them, finally staring at Edi who lay on the floor where Massani had dumped her. "She lied to me…." Shepard whispered in disbelief. Joker had stayed behind…. To deal with the Leviathan? Buy them time?

"I'll check for any escape pods. Maybe he was able to get one away." Cortez's face was deadly serious as he sought for the distress signal the pods emitted as soon as they were released. "Nothing," he sighed.

Outside the shuttle, a falling strut landed close to them; a clanging reminder the situation was getting grimmer every second. "Any word from Hackett?"

"Not yet," answered Cortez, "but they'd need to be close to be picked up by the Kodiak's comm."

They couldn't stay here any longer. "Take everyone out of here, Commander. No arguments." The protests came anyway, but she didn't have time for it, so she simply slammed the hatch shut and banged on it to say she was clear. There was hesitation but Cortez would know there was no point in making an issue of it.

By the time she was at the elevator, the shuttle was slowly escaping the mayhem that still surrounded her. She had to get Joker away from the ship – from _her_.

To keep the Kodiak's passengers safe, Shepard let in that link, felt the prickle at the back of her neck, and made sure the Leviathan knew she was still on board.

O

Joker's skin crawled with paranoia as he flicked from one camera to another – some still miraculously feeding back their images, others offering nothing but a blackness that wasn't space. It limited his ability to search out the Leviathan, and made him antsy.

Then he was momentarily distracted by the images of what was left of the other Leviathans, now certainly dead. Though the bulk of their bodies still towered upwards, unscathed, the lower part that had invaded the shields was little more than chunks of dark flesh and the more unnatural gleam of wires, with what looked to be brain matter tumbling out like the rachni had reached in and yanked it out. The shields had failed at some point and the rachni floated lifelessly around their prey – their task completed. It was a macabre sight.

Then he noticed the shuttle moving away, and he smiled. Good. Now it was ever more important to man the guns. But something nagged at him. A doubt – a strong one – that put its hands on its hips and tapped its foot with one brow raised, while saying _really? You actually think Shepard would have just left you behind? Yeah, right. Nothing would stop her coming for you, least of all Edi_.

A panic caused his heart to stutter. Shit! Of course she wouldn't leave! She'd come for him…. Was history going to repeat itself?

That was all the time he had to dwell on it, because the stars began to blink out in the distance. The Leviathan was back.

Fingers racing over the keypad, Joker plotted in targeting coordinates as best as he could estimate. A panel adjacent to him blew, sending hot sparks that singed the skin of his face, but he didn't stop. The target set, he fired, twin rockets shooting out then arcing round to follow the path he'd programmed them to go. Tracking them, Joker was itching to follow them up with another but he had to wait for the next rockets to slide into place. They hit into the side of the Leviathan, knocking it off-course, and Joker whooped with his accomplishment.

'JAM' flashed across Joker's control panel causing his heart to quickly sink: the rocket chamber was blocked. He couldn't fire again. Looking back up, Joker saw the wave of a pulse. Striking out his hand he switched on the PPP just in time, thanking some omnipotent being he didn't believe in that it was also still working.

The pulse rendered ineffective, the Leviathan was moving forward again at speed. With a new sense of doom befalling him, Joker knew they had to leave - _now_.

O

Shepard wasn't surprised when the cab halted its grinding, crawling ascent, but she sagged anyway. She just wanted to get Joker and go. It made her angry. Forcing open the doors she could see she'd almost made it to the CIC. She'd have to haul herself up.

Something heavy fell onto the elevator, jolting the cab and reducing the size of the gap she needed to get through. Without hesitation, she gritted her teeth and leaped up, her left leg refusing to bend to accommodate her need to use it to manoeuvre herself. Pure determination, arm strength, and her other leg got her waist onto the CIC floor, but the echo of more debris falling down the shaft was an ominous thing as she fought to pull herself the rest of the way through, her unbending leg hindering her escape. Whatever it was, it hit the cab, and she heard something snap. As she sucked in her breath at the sickening expectation of losing her leg after all, Joker was there, grasping her armour and yanking her towards him just as the cab fell and crashed at the bottom of the shaft.

"Shit, Shepard!" griped Joker from where he'd landed on his backside in his haste to drag her back, his fingers still gripped tightly at her shoulders. "You should have abandoned ship!"

Torn between wanting to hug him and throttle the hell out of him, Shepard decided on moving instead. Her knee may as well have actually been on fire as she forced her weight onto it. Grasping Joker's wrist, she pulled him along with her towards the cockpit's escape pod – high-speed propulsion might just force the capsule through the ruined Leviathan on that side. "The ship, yes. Not _you_. I told you to get on that shuttle," she bit back. "And getting Edi to lie!?" She eyed the dented hull, more grateful than ever for that superior reinforced armour.

"I had to stay-."

"You had to obey orders, Commander." Shepard was battling an awful feeling of dread, as old, long-buried and forgotten feelings surged up and threatened to asphyxiate her with fear again.

Then the powerful impact threw them both to the floor.

O

"I can't do this," murmured Cortez. His stomach was clenched with nausea at having left Shepard. "It feels wrong."

"Then go back," Massani said sharply.

"I'd agree," said Adams, "only it appears we're responsible for a whole race's survival." He looked at the egg the asari was hugging to her chest.

"They're goddamned bugs," sneered Massani. "Who gives a shit?"

"Shepard does."

"That woman doesn't know what's good for her."

Then Cortez was turning the shuttle, like his body had pre-empted his own thought to do so. Was he making the biggest mistake of his life? Was he just going to get all those on board killed? Yet something kept telling him not to detour from his new goal.

"Commander?" questioned Adams.

"I've got to," was all Steve answered. Though he should, he couldn't find it in him to care about the rachni. But he did care about Shepard.

He was relieved when the engineer didn't argue with him.

Completing the U-turn brought him a view that chilled him. The Leviathan had just sheared _Normandy_ in half, bursting through the remains of one of its own race as it emerged. Was he too late? Again?

O

" _I'll have it here, daddy_." The screen image went sideways as Rorie jumped to another place. " _Or here_."

Kaidan was doing his best to seem interested in helping his daughter decide where to put the _Blasto_ picture in her bedroom, but he was only too aware from the sudden increase in activity around him and the serious nod from Hackett as the man passed by, that they were about to get in visual range of the _Normandy_. They'd picked up the distress call a short while ago. "Uh, look honey, I'm sure it'll look great wherever you decide to put it. I really have to go. I'll call you back as soon as I can, I promise."

" _Are you coming home soon_?"

"I hope so. Now go get ready for bed like grandma told you to, and no more stalling."

" _Kay_ ," she sighed, sadly, and Kaidan felt awful, forcing himself to find more patience.

"I'm sorry, honey. We love you very much, don't forget that," he said, gently and with feeling. The smile he got in return was priceless.

" _I won't. Love you, too. Night, night, daddy_."

"Goodnight, honey. Sweet dreams." When she signed off, he raced through the Command Centre.

The Admiral was standing, alert and proud in front of the large cockpit window, with Garrus, James, Jack, Wrex and Bau at his back. Even the usually unconcerned Grunt was making his way to join them. "We should be getting a visual any second," informed Hackett, as Kaidan came to a stand-still beside him. "Still no communication, though."

Kaidan already knew it had to be bad for Terra to have initiated a distress signal. His heartbeat was loud in his ears. Never before had he felt so damn useless.

O

With her gravity boots keeping her firmly rooted to the CIC flooring, Shepard had raced an air-borne Joker the last few steps, past exploding workstations, and into the so-far unaffected cockpit, sealed as it was by the emergency isolating field, and catching Joker as gravity pulled him back down. He hissed in pain inflicted by the earlier fall, but Shepard was satisfied he was suffering from nothing more than a few broken bones. She went to close the hatch for good measure, the sight beyond clutching at her heart - everything beyond the elevator shaft was now detached. The hatch seemed to voice her feeling for her as it sighed shut.

Spinning, she helped Joker back to his feet and into the pod, but she had one huge worry: the Leviathan. It was still out there. If it thought she was inside, a small pod against a Leviathan had no chance at all…. Making sure Joker was strapped in tight, she cupped his cheek and kissed the other, seeing the fear fill his face as he realised she was saying goodbye.

"Shepard, no!"

"I have to protect you." Doing her damnedest not to _feel_ , she stepped out, ignoring her pilot's pleading, and released the pod, which thankfully went unhindered by the fleshy obstacle.

An incredible calm fell over her then. She sat in her pilot's seat, leaning forward to watch the pod's retreat, and saw the Leviathan returning, heading for the pod. " _I'm still here. You can't get rid of me that easily._ " Just as she'd hoped, the Leviathan changed direction, following that connection it had with her, and most importantly, ignoring Joker.

" _ **You will die.**_ "

" _We all die. It's just a matter of when,_ " she said casually. A blip sounded from the flickering control panel beneath where her hand rested. Radar. She smiled. Back-up had arrived. " _And_ your _time has come._ "

O

When the first sighting came, it was unbelievable. The ship was in two pieces, small explosions erupting in various locations. Two Leviathans were in tatters, and rachni littered the area around them. Before Kaidan's mind could take in the implications of what he was seeing, he spotted the outline of the third Leviathan.

"There!" he pointed out. "It's making another run at the ship!"

Hackett was on it, shouting out orders that swiftly had several ship formations charging forward.

Garrus stepped forward. "The shuttle."

"Why're they going _towards_ the ship," frowned James.

"They're going back for Shepard," Garrus breathed out.

Kaidan nodded wordlessly. Garrus was right – they both knew Terra and that selfless protectiveness. She'd have stayed to draw the Leviathan from the others.

Then the ships were engaging the Leviathan, and Kaidan was surprised that it didn't try to flee. Maybe it knew it was pointless when it became encircled. One thing was evident: it intended to take Terra with it, as it drove persistently on towards _Normandy's_ front section, despite the combined gunfire from ship after ship that relentlessly struck its gigantic frame.

Those within Hackett's ship could only stare in tense silence as they watched the ships cease fire when the Leviathan closed on _Normandy_ , fearful of hitting the ship – or rather the woman inside it – and causing more damage themselves. The Leviathan was hurt though, maybe mortally; it veered involuntarily from its target.

There were collective gasps as the Leviathan ploughed into the rear of the ship instead, colliding with the drive-core which created a huge explosion that ripped through the entire length, and engulfed the immediate area, including the front section where Kaidan imagined Terra was, _and_ the shuttle which had been closing in. In that moment, everything phased out for Kaidan as he stared out at the swiftly extinguishing remnants of a ship that had been carrying his wife. His heart faltered.

One word whispered through his mind: No….

**oOo**


	46. A Diamond in the Rough

At the feel of Garrus' hand on his shoulder, everything around Kaidan came back in a rush. He battled through the numbness. Terra…. He had to believe there was a chance she was alive. That meant she was on borrowed time. Though he didn't let it show, panic ran through him. Kaidan looked around at the crew, who were waiting for orders.

Beside him, Hackett was motionless, yet to recover from the deadening shock.

"Steven?" Kaidan murmured. "It's not too late. Terra still needs us." The man jolted, the stone facade firmly in place.

"Move us in," Hackett commanded. "This is now a rescue mission. Find Admiral Shepard." It was delivered like a warning - as though failure to complete it to his satisfaction would be detrimental to their careers. "Alert all ships."

It felt like they were crawling forward, and Kaidan couldn't look at the ruined _Normandy_ any longer, turning away only to face those around him whose hearts had also been captured by Terra Shepard.

Wrex had started pacing loudly across the metal grating, clearly feeling as ineffective as Kaidan did, and Grunt was pounding his fist into his hand in a rare display of agitation. Garrus had moved closer to the window, scanning the horrendous scene like he was trying to make sense of it. James seemed to be praying in Spanish, to which Jack took exception with an angry display, her fists pummelling his chest.

"Stop it! She's _not_ dead!" she seethed at him.

James caught her wrists. "I'm just asking for a little extra help finding her, Bella. It can't hurt, no?"

Left speechless as James' gentle and earnest response took her fire away, Jack was finding it difficult to cover her despair. For all her tough words, she was already grieving.

Kaidan wasn't there yet. He _couldn't_ believe it – didn't _want_ to - not until he saw…. No. Somehow, she'd have gotten away. Because he'd know - wouldn't he? – if that part of him that she filled was gone again? She was out there, just waiting for them to get a move on and pick her up.

"Admiral. I'm detecting an escape pod signal," called out a crewman. Kaidan moved in unison with Hackett to stand over the terminal to see it with their own eyes, unnerving the lieutenant manning it in the process.

The atmosphere changed then. Hope had a grip on them all.

"Designation?" Kaidan held his breath for the answer.

"01."

It was what he wanted to hear. "The cockpit's capsule."

"That _has_ to be her!" Jack threw herself into James like it was all down to his prayer.

"Communication from the asari ship, Avastus," notified the communications specialist. "They're already tracking the signal and are closing in on the pod."

Liara. Kaidan had almost forgotten she was out there, too. So were Terra's displaced crew, the Alliance ship carrying them having re-joined the fleet somewhere along the way. But not all her crew…. "We need to locate the shuttle, too," he said quickly.

"I'm not getting any other signals except the life pod," apologised the lieutenant, as though it was his fault.

"Don't need it," called out Garrus. "I got a visual." He hurried over to pinpoint his sighting for the pilot.

It was brought up on screen, but it didn't look good. There was no power, and the Kodiak's hull was blown inwards.

"Get a salvage team sent out to retrieve it, a-sap," said Hackett, solemnly. "Update from the Avastus?" he directed at his specialist.

"Bringing the pod aboard their ship now."

"Request a visual link."

"Already granted, Sir." The comm specialist then transferred it to the large screen, and there was near-silence as they gathered round it in anticipation.

O

The pod slowly made its way toward _Avastus'_ bay, programmed as it was to dock with any registered ship that answered its call, and Liara had never felt so anxious - not even when she'd thought she would spend her remaining centuries in a monastery. Feron took her hand, and she was grateful for his presence more than ever. She'd nearly collapsed on the spot when the _Normandy_ had exploded, only Feron at her back had kept her on her feet. That image replayed over and over as she'd searched for any little signal, and then she'd found the pod and was on route even before the Alliance had discovered it.

Glyph floated beside her, dutifully recording and transmitting the footage to Hackett's ship. Shepard had to be in it…. The alternative was too awful to contemplate.

Then they were rushing forward as the pod passed through her ship's field, and Liara was reaching to release the hatch before it had even landed on the deck. It slid aside to reveal a pained and pale-faced Joker, and Liara gasped into her hands. Shepard wasn't with him.

"Did someone get her?" Joker asked desperately. "Please tell me someone got her! She didn't get in! She wouldn't! Liara, please!" He grasped her hands, apparently ignoring the pain from his broken limbs.

Liara couldn't speak. Her tears spoke for her, and Joker's hands fell from hers as he sagged back into the seat Shepard would have secured him into. Wincing, he tugged the cap from his head, and let it fall to the floor of the pod.

O

Hackett nearly broke at the sight of the lone figure within the pod that wasn't his daughter.

That pod had been Terra's best hope of surviving. It was like the collector attack all over again. First arriving to find the _Normandy_ in pieces, and now that damned pod that only offered the pilot. His resentment flared for the man. Had Terra needed to stay to force him to evacuate again? If he found out that was the case, Commander Moreau's life wouldn't be worth living. He held on to that anger, because it helped to smother the one that wanted to send him sinking to his knees, wailing. It kept his heart beating.

Kaidan had instantly turned away from the view with a visage that was incredibly guarded, but his hands were fisted, and his usually-tanned skin appeared almost grey. Hackett understood only too well: it was disturbingly familiar. Hauntingly so.

But there _were_ differences.

He looked back out, the _Normandy's_ carcass so close he could take a leap and touch it. This time the aggressors hadn't gotten away with it. The charred remains of the Leviathans hung around the scattered pieces of _Normandy_ like huge sentinels – everything important to the Leviathans survival gone, just those towering…tails? He didn't know what you'd call them, and didn't care. He'd see every last part of those things disintegrated before he left here.

They bled red, just like humans, Hackett observed; the mass of exposed liquid had instantly boiled and then formed into a frozen scarlet vapour that briefly tinted the scene as it passed by them.

"Sir, the salvaged shuttle is now being brought into the bay."

Those who had served with Terra at one time or other barrelled out of the CIC. Even Kaidan hadn't given up hope as he walked among them. Hackett wished he could hold onto _something_ to make him think his beautiful, intelligent daughter was still out there, but he'd been stretched to his limit. He had nothing left…so he stood in place.

He'd had to watch Hannah sacrifice her life because of the Reapers, and now their creators had taken Terra. The galaxy was laughing its cruel head off at him.

oOo

The maintenance crew were using cutters in a bid to gain entry into the crumpled shuttle, but Kaidan could tell the krogan amongst them were getting impatient.

"Outta the way, humans," growled Wrex, shoving two aside when they didn't move quickly enough. He gripped an edge of sheared metal, Grunt taking another, and they pulled. It peeled away under the force, creating an opening that was filled by Wrex's face as he peered in. Then he punched his fist through the hull beside his head before stepping away to shake his head at them. "Empty."

Frowning, Kaidan had expected the worst - dead bodies - but not _that_. He checked it out for himself, but it offered nothing more than Wrex had described. _Empty_? He retreated a little to take it all in, and the answer when it came to him was obvious. "Normandy has- _had_ \- _two_ shuttles."

"That's right," Garrus agreed, animated as he gladly joined Kaidan's line of thought. "This has to be the back-up vessel. It's _not_ the one we saw in flight."

"So we keep looking," nodded James, bouncing a little on his heels. Then he actually strolled over to the open bay, walking right out onto the ramp to look.

"Notify Hackett," Kaidan murmured to the nearest crewman. "We're still missing the second shuttle."

"Where the fuck can it be?" Jack said, exasperated and as emotionally drained as the rest of them. She went to stand next to James while the ship orbited the wreckage.

"It may well be that the explosion itself destroyed the shuttle. And Shepard herself." Bau, who had stayed on the side-lines until now, was no doubt wishing he'd remained there as he was assailed with six dark looks.

"You want to live, salarian, I'd suggest you leave." Surprisingly, that was Garrus. It told the salarian Spectre one thing: he didn't belong amongst this particular group of people, and Bau conceded, lowering his gaze.

The ship's commander appeared in person. "General, we're sending out search probes now."

Kaidan merely nodded. Probes were the only way to get amongst the debris without risking harming anyone who might be in it. If Terra was there in the freezing embrace of space, the probes were key to finding her. In that, Kaidan could do nothing but wait.

He and the others all stood in a line either side of Jack and James. As he looked out at the mess, he began to feel the first grip of grief catch a hold of him. Terra…. He fought it back. It was denial, but he needed that. _Concentrate on the shuttle._ Even if Terra hadn't…survived…she'd expect him to look out for her crew; their friends…. But where the hell _was_ it? Though he didn't want to think the worst, he had to admit that there was little left big enough to obscure something the size of a shuttle. The remains of a Leviathan loomed over them as they passed by…and a crazy notion formed in Kaidan's head.

He connected to Liara via his omnitool.

" _Kaidan, Joker is refusing to allow the Alliance doctors to extract him for medical attention, nor will he allow me to give him any pain relief._ "

The fact was, in this moment in time, in this deja-vu of a situation, Kaidan wasn't sure how to feel about Joker. "That's his choice," was all he could say, in a haste to get to what he'd called for. "Liara. I need you to send Glyph out there to investigate the Leviathans." It was all he needed to say; his clever friend's face lit up as she worked it out. "It's grasping at straws but…."

" _No, it is brilliant! It is something Shepard just might try, and Commander Cortez could pull off_!"

Kaidan's heart seized at her words. It _was_ something Terra would do, but he hadn't thought of it like that. Could she have gotten aboard the shuttle? The others seemed to think so as they jostled restlessly around him, but he was cautious about putting too much expectation into it.

" _Keep your tool open_ ," Liara said before disappearing from view.

Finding himself cocooned by friends eager to see what came from his suggestion, Kaidan looked up to see the _Avastus_ moving in closer, and the small glow of Glyph exiting. Willing it to move faster, Kaidan worked on steadying his rampant heartbeat that had suddenly seen fit to ignore his head. _Don't pin your hopes on this,_ he cautioned. _But it's all there is,_ was the answer. That was the reality. If this didn't pan out it meant he'd lost Terra.

Images started coming through on his omnitool as Glyph scanned the first gigantic organic structure it came to. This was the one who had finished the _Normandy_. Its insides weren't pretty viewing, and there was a shocking amount of technology protruding through the dark red flesh, but it was clear it all belonged in there. Glyph came to the same assessment, moving out and to the next.

"Liara needs to put a rocket on that thing," grumbled Wrex.

"I hate waiting," nodded Grunt.

"Spirits, this is driving me crazy," griped Garrus.

Kaidan couldn't have agreed more. He wasn't sure how much more he could take before he started going slowly insane with the potent mixture of fear, concern, and grief that vied determinedly against the tide of optimism that refused to be quelled this time. Sooner or later something had to give.

"Maybe I can give it a helping hand," ground out Jack, her biotics covering her as she watched the orb's leisurely pace.

"Easy there," James murmured. "Best not risk damaging it."

"Fuck." Jack stomped off the ramp, then back again, her anxiety unnerving all of them.

When Glyph arrived at the second Leviathan it was relief all round, quickly followed by more tension. The extensive damage from the rachni was evident here, even after the explosion had washed over them. The insides were far more deteriorated – like the rachni had climbed right into their prey and had carried on their attack. What was left was disappointing – there were no foreign objects except that put there by the Leviathans.

With that, Jack swore again and walked off to take it out on some crates that had survived the yahg earlier.

Kaidan was tempted to join her. Anything to release this pressure inside of him. But he stayed, because turning away would have felt like turning his back on Terra – like giving up – and he couldn't do that. So he continued to watch Glyph's torturously slow journey to the last Leviathan, leaving James to calm Jack, while Garrus, Wrex and Grunt remained at his side, providing a comforting support he appreciated. They were all Terra's extended family, and they'd long been used to looking after each other during the worst of times.

Kaidan sighed at himself. There was someone he was failing. "Liara?"

" _Yes, Kaidan_?" Her voice was soft and quiet, but no less strained than his own.

"Can you put Joker on the line?"

" _Of course_."

" _I'm so sorry_ ," came Joker's broken voice _. "She didn't get in_!"

"She was protecting you. From the Leviathan." The more he thought about it the more Kaidan knew that was right. "She spoke to it before, through the artifact. I'd guess she was using herself as bait, goading it and letting it know where she was - to draw its attention away from the escape pod." That sounded just like her.

A muffled, anguished sound came from Joker. " _She should have left me and got on the shuttle_."

"It's not in her DNA," Kaidan answered with a small wistful smile, a new longing for Terra taking root. "And she'll be pissed beyond measure if she finds out you've decided to punish yourself by not getting treatment."

" _I know. But I need to know if… I just need to_ -."

"Joker. You'll be told. Whatever the outcome. Please get seen to. It's what she'd want."

"… _Okay_."

"Thank you." Now Kaidan felt better knowing he'd done right by him. Persecuting Joker because he was the last to be with her wasn't the way. If his previous evaluation of why she hadn't gotten in the pod was right, then she wouldn't have gotten on that shuttle whether Joker was in it or not. Kaidan harboured his own guilt though. If he'd been more focused on the yahg instead of obsessing over Terra, he might have come to the answer of fighting for respect sooner. How had their delay affected the outcome here? That question weighed him down terribly.

Re-joining them, James gripped his shoulder, bringing Kaidan out of his stupor, and making him realise he'd let his arm drop. Lifting it again, his omnitool was the centre of attention as Glyph began analysing the remaining Leviathan. So much was riding on what came next….

Glyph was lighting up every dark crevice of this Leviathan, which was in as bad a state as the previous one. There was even a dead rachni, its bloated oxygen-deprived body caught between two bone-like structures within the Leviathan.

"Look up," muttered Garrus, impatiently.

But Glyph's feed was only a one-way thing, and it carried on its painstaking search in an orderly fashion that only an archaeologist could have appreciated.

" _Glyph. Examine the area directly above_."

Kaidan took it back; even Liara didn't have the forbearance.

His eyes followed the trail of light upwards…. When it came across something metal, it took Kaidan a few seconds for it to register just what it was he was looking at. The Kodiak!

" _Alliance shuttle located,_ " announced Glyph _. "Engines offline. Life support system operational_."

Garrus subconsciously grabbed a handful of Kaidan's jacket in elation. "Yes! They're in there! Shepard, too! I _know_ it!"

Kaidan's heart was at full throttle. He turned to Hackett's maintenance crew. "Get a salvage team out there, now!"

"Yes, Sir!" They scurried into action, not questioning his authority. That's what gave Kaidan pause as he noticed Hackett wasn't there. Had the admiral given up? For everything Kaidan had endured, Hackett had experienced it all and more. Putting himself in Hackett's shoes, he imagined having already lost Terra, and this was Rorie missing in action…. He shuddered at the emptiness.

oOo

By the time the Kodiak was pulled from the Leviathan's remains and towed towards the shuttle bay, most of Hackett's crew had assembled, though they stayed at a respectable distance.

The beaten up shuttle passed through the field into the bay, the tethers attaching it to the rescue shuttles front and back, going taut as gravity pulled at the inert vessel. It was lowered to the ground with a clunk, and Kaidan was the first to move towards it, his heart thudding hard and his hand reaching out to open that hatch, only for it to be thrust open from the other side.

"Took your goddamned time."

Zaeed Massani filled the opening. He'd forgotten all about the man who had been involved in Chimera's plot; a friend of Hackett's. Kaidan pushed his distaste for the man aside.

"Dying inside a giant bloody insect would have been a goddamned embarrassment. Crazy stunt." He shook his head to reinforce his disbelief in what had happened.

"Move out of the fucking way!" shouted Jack, beating Kaidan to it with words that were on his own lips. Grunt even grasped Massani's armour and yanked him out to be discarded on the bay floor.

But Kaidan was already looking past – to Adams. The engineer shook his hand in relief and thanks as he stepped out to be greeted by Garrus. Then there was an awkward moment as a dazed, unknown asari emerged. What Kaidan wanted to do was move her on, but instead he managed a strained smile, helping her out. "You're alright now, Ma'am."

"Th-thank you."

Garrus took her elbow, gesturing for a medic to see to her. Meanwhile, Jack had backed off, her apprehension causing her to want to distance herself, like the potential pain of Shepard _not_ being aboard would be lessened somehow.

When Cortez was the next to appear, Kaidan began to feel that desolation dragging at him, fearing the pilot was the last.

"Esteban!" cheered James. "Now I know what happens when you have a one-armed pilot! That was one weird landing!" Kaidan then heard James swallow nervously, his voice dropping to a serious one. "Tell us you're not alone in there, man."

"You seriously think _I_ could have possibly _conceived_ of using a Leviathan as a shield? I was just following orders, Mr Vega," chuckled Cortez, stepping aside to reveal Terra limping into view from the cockpit.

It was a scene Kaidan would never forget as his life was returned to him whole.

Her hair was plastered to her face, and pain had etched itself in those warm eyes, but Kaidan thought Terra had never looked more beautiful. Her stunning smile swiftly turned to happy laughter that lifted him instantly. His arms were already waiting for her as she launched herself at him. The solidness of her confirmed she was real, and her scent was exhilarating. All Kaidan could do was embrace her tightly, holding her off the ground because he'd noticed that limp, his face turned into hers not only to enjoy her closeness, but to hide the emotion he couldn't quite contain. Their friends had encircled them, laughing in relief and euphoria, waiting to give her their own appreciation too, but Kaidan couldn't let Terra go – he just wasn't ready yet - and for her part, her arms were clamped around his neck.

"I'm so sorry I scared you." Her hushed tone trembled into his ear.

"You're here. That's all that matters," he returned. Then he had to kiss her, happy to take the cheers and jibes around him for the chance to savour his wife. Never had she tasted sweeter.

When they came up for air, Kaidan finally loosened his grip, satisfied with the reunion, and Terra was finally able to accept her waiting family, though like him, she kept one arm firmly in place; they wouldn't be parted any time soon.

Garrus was talking to someone on his omnitool. "Worry no more, Liara. We've got them. _All_ of them."

" _Thank the Goddess. I will let Joker know. He will be so happy_."

"We all are."

" _Yes_!" Liara suddenly broke out in laughter. " _I cannot believe she did it! Shepard never ceases to amaze me._ "

"Ditto. Really must remind her it's not good for our hearts, though." Garrus gave Shepard a pointed look.

" _Tell her I will catch up with her on the Citadel_."

"Got the message," responded Terra when Garrus hung up.

"Taking cover inside the enemy?" grinned Wrex in approval. "Now that's going to be one legendary tale."

"We were starting to think we were never getting out of there," admitted Adams. "Shepard kept faith that you'd work it out though, General."

"Eventually," replied Kaidan.

"All of you techies on board and you couldn't just give us a call?" ribbed James.

"Tried," said Cortez. "The impact tore off our communications array, and our omnitools couldn't breach…our environment." He shuddered. "The Leviathans are freaky."

"Deep analysis," quipped Garrus.

"Massani even got desperate enough to try opening the hatch in the hope that it would remove one less barrier for our signals to bypass. Didn't make a bit of difference."

"Other than to stink the shuttle out," grimaced Adams.

"Thought nothing could smell worse than the inside of a krogan," scowled Massani from where he sat on a crate – the insider looking in; not that he was bothered.

The two krogan amongst them gave evil chuckles, like it was another carefully engineered weapon they used as a final 'up yours'.

"You have to tell us how you got outta there, Lola," gushed James.

"That'll have to wait, Vega," stated Kaidan, categorically. "Shepard needs to get to medbay." He was expecting the groan of displeasure from her, and it buoyed his mood further that things felt normal again.

"Have mercy," Terra begged. "I survived all that only to be forced into a _bed_ _!?_ Where's the justice?"

"Now who's the drama queen?" Kaidan looked down to assess her injury for himself and nearly swore when he saw the state of the crumpled armour over her knee. Though it hadn't breached, it was so indented her knee-cap had to be completely shattered beneath it. "Terra, for Christ's sake! That's got to be agony!"

"Pretty sure I've suffered worse," she shrugged, but she made the mistake of shifting onto it and instantly inhaled involuntarily, tears filling her eyes. "Okay. I'll surrender."

Moving her arm to drape across his shoulders, and with his arm securely around her waist, Kaidan took Terra's weight off the knee so she could still make her way upright out of the bay without needing to use her damaged leg.

"I'll give it an hour and come bust you out of there, little sister," vowed Wrex as Kaidan began leading her out.

"Thanks bro," Terra called back.

"And _I'll_ make sure he can't get anywhere near the medbay," added Garrus.

"Traitor," she pouted.

"Hey, I'm the best friend you've got. Proper treatment means you'll be up and running sooner."

"Can't argue with that," reasoned Kaidan, to which he was rewarded with an eye-roll. It felt good to be able to laugh.

It was then Terra was distracted, and following her gaze, Kaidan saw Jack leaning against the wall, hands clamped over the top of her head so her elbows were skyward, looking stricken. Knowing Terra would never rest until Jack was reassured, Kaidan adjusted their course.

"Jack?"

The hands dropped like someone had suddenly added heavy weights to them, and the Jack's dark eyes were glistening. "You made it."

"I made it." Terra spoke with such softness.

Kaidan wasn't sure what would come next with Jack; she had unconventional ways of demonstrating her affection. He was prepared to block a punch.

"Stupid bitch." Jack lurched forward and hugged Terra fiercely. It wasn't a brief contact, but Terra waited it out, giving Jack what she needed to be reassured, no matter the strain from the extra weight that was pushing her back on her ruined knee. Then Jack abruptly let her go, able to give a smile, James taking her hand to show her he was there for her too. "You do some fucked up shit, Shepard. I should have been there for the epic showdown. Sounds right up my street."

"I dunno," frowned James, looking disturbed. "A ship full of rachni?"

Terra's gasp made Kaidan clutch her tighter.

"The egg!"

"Don't worry," said Adams, disappearing inside the shuttle and re-emerging with the egg, fully intact. "When we started heading back to the ship I set up a small containment field around it inside a storage compartment in the cockpit. It was more secured than we were." He handed it to Shepard.

"Thank God. We have to keep her safe until she hatches."

"I could look after the last rachni queen for you," Wrex said, but he had a glint of mischief in his eye.

"Right," drawled Terra, then passed it to Garrus. "The fate of a race now rests in _your_ hands, Garrus Vakarian."

"So...don't drop it – got it. No pressure," frowned Garrus, holding it out like it was a grenade. "Uh, we're not hatching it on the Citadel, right? Because as Executor I should probably take issue with that."

"Hadn't thought about it," Terra faltered.

"Can't we just drop it off on their home planet?"

"The rachni still there would be as dangerous as those we found on Noveria without their queen's voice to guide them."

"We'll think of something," vowed Kaidan. " _Later_." There was one person glaringly absent and it bothered Kaidan greatly. "Think you can stand to make one more stop before the medbay?"

Terra didn't take long to work out why as she looked around at the people surrounding them, her brow creasing even further as concern over-ruled pain. "Absolutely."

O

"Ma'am, we've been unable to get a response from Admiral Hackett for some time. He's blocked the comm line to his cabin, and he's not answering his door or our calls to his omnitool."

Terra exchanged a worried glance with Kaidan as the equally concerned lieutenant updated her. "Thank you. Leave it with me." Her knee was in such agony she was getting light-headed, but her father's well-being was more important to her than the notion she might faint. Besides, Kaidan was right there to catch her; the reassuring pressure of his supportive arm made her feel almost as giddy. Their future was open to them again.

At Hackett's cabin door, Terra quickly hacked the lock. It opened to reveal her father in the centre of the room, his back to her, on his knees and his head bowed, and she nearly cried at the sight of him looking so broken. With Kaidan's help she made her way over, and despite his quiet protest, she lowered herself to her good knee, the other stretched out to the side like it had been placed in time-out for misbehaviour.

Now directly behind her father, she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. "Daddy?"

He began shaking in her arms, and Terra knew he was crying, his hands reaching up to grip her arm, her head. She just held him, whispering her apologies as she had with Kaidan, knowing her antics had pushed him too far this time.

"I'd given up," he admitted. "It was too like before. Too like your mother's death. I was so sure that it was too much to hope for; that you couldn't possibly come back from that. Not again. But I underestimated you."

"Like a cat with nine lives, me," she said lightly.

"You surpassed nine a long time ago," Hackett laughed softly. He then got to his feet while Kaidan had to help her to hers so she was ready to be hugged by her father. "I've let the 'Admiral' slip in front of my crew. They won't be able to look at me the same way again."

"They just know the truth now: that you're human after all," Terra smiled.

"Not the way I usually run things, but I guess I'll have to adapt." He squeezed her tighter. "Have I ever told you you're sending me into an early grave?"

"Ah. I think you have," she winced. "Sorry?"

"Part of being a parent I suppose," he sighed. "Hardest job ever. It gives me some small satisfaction to know you've got it all coming to you too, though."

Both Terra and Kaidan groaned at that. Then Terra caught her husband's loving eye and neither of them could stop the big affectionate, knowing smiles that passed between them. With any luck, they'd soon have double the trouble. "Bring it on."

**oOo**


	47. The Ties That Bind Us

Hackett walked through his ship, the crew he passed giving him their respectful acknowledgement as always, but there was also something else – a lightness behind their eyes. The whole ship felt different. Terra's survival had brightened their day and it showed even amongst _his_ crew. He wondered if they saw the same thing in _him_ ; the intense joy inside was so big he doubted it remained beneath the surface.

"There's the look of a happy man."

Turning, Hackett grinned at his old friend. "I was just looking for you. Thought you might be interested in a little appetiser before dinner." He lifted the bottle of whisky and Zaeed smirked back at him, crossing his arms.

"Aren't you on duty?"

"When am I not? I'm also the boss, and I've decided I want to celebrate."

"Breaking rules without a care. Now _that's_ what I like to see."

With a laugh, Hackett waved him into his cabin and poured Zaeed a generous serving. They savoured the expensive whisky, both making a sound of approval as they swallowed the smooth, burning liquid.

"Damn, that's good stuff."

"I was saving it for a special occasion. It doesn't get better than this." Hackett turned his desk chair and sat down while Zaeed leaned against the table. "Thank you, Zaeed. Terra gave me a quick rundown. You were there for her."

"Don't go getting soppy. I was paying a debt. That kid of yours is more trouble than she's bloody worth, though."

Hackett chuckled to himself. Zaeed wouldn't admit it, but he respected 'that kid'. "She's worth everything to me, Zaeed," he imparted.

Zaeed gave him an exasperated headshake, followed by a shake of his glass. "Well, another glassful of liquid gold is worth everything to _me_."

His old friend would never change, and that was okay with Hackett. Because of Zaeed's help, Terra was now back under his wing. He would forever dread the day he might get the call that she wasn't returning to him, and he prayed his time would come first, but right now she was safe, and he could appreciate every second.

oOo

A round of loud cheers rose up from the Mess as Shepard exited the elevator on Kaidan's arm, fresh from the medbay. The process of removing her armour from the offending area had been a particularly unpleasant experience, which had revealed the extent of the damage. Her knee was temporarily braced in a stasis field from mid-thigh to calf in order to ensure she couldn't move it, and she'd been given a cane to keep her weight off it, which she'd promptly 'lost' on the way out. The extensive surgery required for her knee was something only possible in a fully-equipped hospital, so for now it was a field repair, which was just fine with her now that the meds had reduced the pain to little more than a dull ache.

She'd spent the whole time in medbay glued to her replacement omnitool as first Chakwas checked in, followed by the rest of the crew she'd left behind. Weariness cloaked her now, but there was no way she was missing dinner with her family. The doctor had tried the stern, disapproving lecture to keep her in bed but he wasn't a patch on Chakwas. She was determined, and even Kaidan hadn't tried to dissuade her, knowing how important it was to her. They were lucky to be here, and that deserved a celebration.

"Saved a seat for you, Shepard," called out Garrus, patting the chair next to him, and she sat ineloquently with a laugh, the vibrant atmosphere sweeping her up. Kaidan sat on her other side, his grin as big as hers, eyes sparkling back at her with the happiness of being together and she kissed him because she could.

"Hey, try eating this instead," joked James as he presented them with two plates of food. "Maybe not quite as satisfying, but your stomach will appreciate it. Made by yours truly. It's what I call a Jimi-changa."

"A what now?" queried Adams.

"Chimichanga, Vega-style," laughed Cortez.

"And no eggs, Lola," grinned James. "Sorry, Scars. Haven't mastered dextro food. Chef made yours."

"I won't take it personally."

"Damn, this smells great, Vega," praised Kaidan.

"Tastes even better. Dig in."

The aroma made Shepard feel ravenous and the whole room went quiet as they delved into their first mouthfuls. "Hmm. This is fantastic, James. He's definitely a keeper, Jack."

"Chaining him to the kitchen is a likely scenario in the not too distant future," agreed Jack, then smirking. "Naked."

"Ugh! Eating here!" protested Garrus.

James just guffawed in amusement and pride, trading no small amount of heat with Jack.

"There's not enough," grumbled Grunt as he stared at his empty plate.

"You've eaten it all already!?" gaped James. "I gave you like double-portion-size too!"

"Puny human portions," argued Wrex, pointedly looking at his own empty plate. "Not bad, though."

"Joker would love this too," mused Shepard. She hadn't been able to speak with him yet. He'd been busy having bones carefully reset and after had fallen asleep. She needed to know he was okay, and more than just physically. Like Kaidan and her father, Garrus and the others, she'd put Joker through the wringer. Not intentionally. But her plan had only taken her so far, and then it had turned into a situation she'd just had to go with – one that had surely reminded him of the SR-1's end. She could still remember the panic on his face and in his voice….

"Someone mention my name?"

"Joker!" Terra jumped up to greet him, forgetting about her knee until she was gasping at the sharp pain.

"Might want to stay off that leg." His left arm was strapped to his chest, his right hand and wrist heavily-bandaged too, and his face was a little pallid, but he was here with a smile, and Terra hugged him gently but firmly. "It's seriously good to see you, Shepard," he murmured, sincerely.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Thank Hackett. He arranged to have me shuttled over as soon as the docs deemed me 'medically-fit'. Just as well too. Do I get some of that?"

The others made space for him and James got him a plate, but Shepard was a little worried about him. He wasn't himself, and the absence of his trusty cap told her everything.

"No Edi?" Joker frowned.

"Oh, her circuits were fried, so we're replacing them," informed Adams. "She'll be operational again by the time we arrive at the Citadel," he vowed.

Edi was on the mend. Now Shepard hoped she could sort Joker out. Her omnitool bleeped and she opened it as she returned to her seat.

** Shepard, **

** Thank you. Falere is free from her curse, and it is because of you. I am going to take her back to Thessia to help her adapt to civilian life again. It will give us a chance to spend some time together.  **

** In knowing you, I have been given a small part in righting this injustice, and I shall be eternally grateful.  **

** Samara **

Knowing Samara had been reunited with her daughter left Shepard feeling warm, her thoughts turning to Rorie. They'd be home soon. She leaned into Kaidan, welcoming the feel of his lips at her temple.

"Ah, Admiral, come join us!" Vega called out as Hackett walked in with Massani. "And, uh…." James glanced at Garrus who'd abruptly stood at the sight of the merc.

"Shit," mumbled Massani to Hackett. "Forgot about the turian."

Shepard caught Garrus' arm. "Garrus. Not now. Please."

"What, _wait_ to tear the other side of his face off? Sure, Shepard. I'll save it for dessert," he snarled.

"Settle down, Vakarian, or I'll have you removed from my ship," warned Hackett.

"It was just business," shrugged Massani, sitting down nonchalantly next to James whose jaw clenched. "Nothing personal, Garrus."

"Oh it is _now_. I don't give a damn if you're Hackett's friend. The second we're back on _my_ territory, you're not going to know what hit you."

"I'll help," snapped Jack, glaring at Massani, only Vega in between them stopping her from plunging her fork into him.

"You need a krogan for a good thumping," rumbled Wrex, adding his support too.

Shepard could only sigh sadly at the change in climate. What could she possibly say to Garrus? He had every right to be pissed.

"Garrus." Kaidan's calm, soft voice grabbed everyone's attention. "I can understand how you feel, but for all his faults-."

"Bloody charming," griped Massani.

"He did help Shepard," Kaidan finished. He, like Hackett, was already privy to the tale of what happened aboard the _Normandy_.

"It's true, Garrus," added Cortez. "The fact is, without him, Shepard wouldn't be here."

"You and Adams had a big part in that too, Steve," reminded Terra, unwilling to let Massani take all the credit.

"How about sharing what went on out there, Lola?" asked James.

Taking James' lead on a subject change, Shepard tugged at Garrus, thankful when he sat, though his fork stabbed brutally into his plate. She squeezed his arm, hoping he got some kind of solidarity from it. To her relief, he patted her hand.

Her mind a little more at ease, Shepard looked around at the table of expectant faces. Starting with the Leviathans ambush, she ran through it all, from being pinned under the fallen beam, to the moment she had sent Joker off in the pod alone so she could keep the Leviathan away from him, just as she had for those in the shuttle.

Meeting Joker's gaze, she saw the guilt falling away from him as he understood. He was going to be okay.

"And then what?" urged James.

Refocusing her thoughts, Shepard took a breath. "And then…."

...

_ With the arrival of her father and Kaidan, Shepard stood awkwardly from Joker's seat. Maybe she could still get out if she could find an undamaged pod; the Leviathans at Normandy's sides weren't much in the way of obstacles any longer. But a single glance told her that wasn't going to be an option. The last Leviathan wasn't breaking from its path towards her, no matter the ships that were gathering around it, beginning to fire. She didn't have time to get over to the other part of the ship where the rest of the pods were. _

_ The fleet's onslaught was unrelenting, but so was the Leviathan. It would be here in seconds. Determined not to let it be the last thing she saw, Shepard turned to gaze at her father's ship. It pained her to think of how watching this happen would hurt Kaidan and her father, but it was beyond her control. _

_ Then she caught movement, and saw the shuttle. The shuttle!? They were coming back for her! Fear for them swarmed up into her heart and throat. Cortez was refusing to leave without her, and she loved him for it even as she inwardly ranted that he was allowing the way he lost Robert to cloud his judgement now. She checked Leviathan's position. The multitude of impacts had finally made their mark, wounding it severely. It had lost its equilibrium and that keeling motion had altered its direction. It would hit the drive-core…. That meant the situation was just as dire, but it gave them a chance. _

_ Opening the cockpit hatch, Shepard was faced with her ruined ship again, space separating her CIC from the rest of the ship. But that gap was now her life-line. The single step that took her out of the cockpit told her she wouldn't make it on foot - her knee was too messed up.  _

_ Shepard did the only thing she could think to do: she closed the entrance behind her, disengaged her gravity boots and as her body lifted her off her damaged knee, she used her good leg to push off against the hatch as hard as she could. Using whatever she could to help her maintain her momentum, Shepard was quickly covering the distance until she was floating through the flickering holo image of the galaxy.  _

_ Then the shuttle was there, slowing as Cortez caught sight of her, and the hatch was slid open, a hand reaching out. But her own propulsion was gone, and there was nothing else close enough to push off of. She pointed desperately towards where the Leviathan was closing in, hoping they'd understand they had to go. Instead, Massani leaned right out, arm locked with Adams. _

_ Her fingers grazed his, and then he had her hand in a vice-like grip. She was yanked into the shuttle and was yelling for Cortez to go even as gravity hit and pulled her back to the ground.  _

_ Only the Leviathan was about to make contact.  _

_ Shepard was already throwing herself towards Cortez who was thrusting them forwards – but it wouldn't get them out of danger in time. _

_ In a split second Shepard took in the scene around them, looking for an answer to get them safe. It should have been impossible, but her eyes landed on the Leviathan carcass nearby. It could survive the pressures of oceans, so maybe…. _

_ "Into the Leviathan!" _

_ "What!?" But Cortez was aiming them there anyway.  _

_ Then the Leviathan impacted the drive-core, and the resulting explosion sent a storming blaze rocketing through the ship, leaping all the way across to the CIC and all the way up through the cockpit, igniting everything along its path. The shockwave chased after them, bringing another tail of stinging fire trying to consume them. _

_ Cortez was struggling to keep the Kodiak from somersaulting, his healing arm now free from the sling but noticeably weakened. Shepard quickly took the co-pilot's seat and assisted, lessening the strain on Cortez. As soon as they were at the grisly remains, she and Cortez directed the shuttle up in a stomach-wrenching move that sent them hurtling into an unimaginable place. It was like sinking into thick tar. At first it parted, but then, as they became encompassed in the Leviathan's flesh, they were slowed almost completely, the engine overheating from its treatment.  _

_ But they were alive. The Leviathan had sheltered them. The ancient race would be insulted by the notion of it, and that made this moment all the sweeter. _

_ "I can't believe we just did that," exhaled Cortez. Then he laughed, leaning over to hug Shepard. _

_ "Thank you, Steve. You might just be as nuts as me," she teased. _

_ "Told you it felt important to be here." _

_ "Always trust your gut." _

_ "Speaking of guts," rasped Massani, in irritation. "Think we can get out of these ones?" _

_ "Uh…" Cortez tapped at his panel. "Looks like the Kodiak's not designed for…organic atmospheres. We're not going anywhere. Comm link's down too." _

_ Adams checked his omnitool. "No signal anyway." _

_ Massani swore loudly. "When I said death by Leviathans was an impressive way to go, this isn't what I had in goddamned mind." _

_ "Relax," sighed Shepard, sinking back into the seat in exhaustion. "So long as we have air, we've got nothing to worry about. Kaidan will find us." Then she closed her eyes, her knee throbbing mercilessly now she had nothing to take her mind off it, and she ignored Massani's restless attempts to get a signal, instead trying to picture calmer times ahead with her family while she waited. The invading stench when Massani opened the hatch didn't help, but when she heard the clunk of metal attaching to the rear, she was smiling once more. _

oOo

oOo

Docking was an upbeat affair. Kaidan was anxious to see Rorie, and he could see from the bright smile on Terra's face that she was already 'talking' to her.

"She's already on her way," confirmed Terra when she came back to him, wrapping her arms around his middle. "We can finally get some real time with her."

"Amen to that." Kaidan kissed her. Nothing could dampen his mood now.

The others were strolling over to join them, including…

"Edi!" greeted Terra. "Everything in working order?"

"I am at optimal efficiency, thank you, Shepard. I do, however, need to apologise for my earlier deception."

"Forget about it. I understand, and appreciate what you were trying to do. I've made the same mistake myself." Terra looked at him, and Kaidan ran his thumb over the back of the hand he held.

"It was my fault, anyway, Edi," added Joker. "I told you to do it."

"And I have a mind of my own, Jeff."

Then the airlock was opening, and they stepped out to be greeted rapturously by the crew who had arrived ahead of them. Grinning as he led Terra into their midst, Kaidan held her tightly so she wasn't toppled over.

Knox was saluting her with the biggest smile Kaidan had ever seen on the soldier; another life changed by his amazing wife.

Altair was another happier soul, though she was looking at Joker. He wondered if the pilot was aware of his effect on the young woman.

Clay was waiting patiently for his turn to welcome Shepard back, instead noticing Kaidan, and lifting his hand in hello. Kaidan returned it. Han'Gerrel's trial would start soon, and Kaidan decided that he'd accompany Clay when he attended.

"Shepard! What are you doing on that leg?" Chakwas' disapproving voice cut through the chatter, and the crew parted to reveal her standing there ready with two medics from Huerta, one of whom was directing a medical-chair which had one strut extended for leg support.

Amused, Kaidan waited for Terra to spot it.

"Oh, hell no!"

"Not up for debate," declared Chakwas. "You may have charmed Admiral Hackett's doctor, but I'm impervious."

Kaidan knew that wasn't strictly true, but he kept quiet.

Terra groaned. "Come on, Doc! I can walk, at least!"

"Absolutely not. Sit."

Kaidan wasn't the only one chuckling as he practically dragged his wife to the chair. "No point postponing the inevitable, beautiful."

"So not fair," Terra grumbled, sounding just like their daughter, who then made her appearance with an excited shriek from where she sat atop her grandfather's shoulders.

With Terra distracted she stopped resisting and Kaidan and Chakwas got her in the chair, leg up. Then he was free to watch his daughter, her added height making her appear like royalty presiding over her adoring subjects. She said hello to each and every one of the crew by name as she passed by them, her smile endearing and genuine as she enjoyed the attention and offered it back. Rorie Alenko had definitely got her mother's ability to enchant everyone. Kaidan was hit with a wave of intense pride that this adorable and incredible little girl was his. Those eyes he'd given her shone back at him, lit by the pure happiness in her heart. Then she was reaching for him, and Kaidan lifted her off his father's shoulders to cuddle her close.

"I missed you, daddy!"

"I'm sorry, honey. I missed you too."

She gasped. "Mommy! What did you do!?"

Kaidan placed her in Terra's lap.

"Just a little accident. Nothing to worry about," Terra assured her. She kissed that soft cheek. "You, me and daddy need to decide what we're going to do together once my knee's fixed."

"No more going away?"

"Not for a little while, no."

"Yay!"

Kaidan smiled as Rorie threw herself around her mother's neck. Time together sounded great.

…

Joker was caught up in the family moment, grinning to himself at seeing Rorie reunited with Shepard and Kaidan. It could have turned out so differently, but that didn't bear thinking about.

"I'm glad you're okay, Joker. Well…mostly."

He turned to see Altair smiling back at him, taking in the bandages. "Thanks. It got rather extreme, but, you know," he shrugged casually, "that's what we do: survive the extreme."

"Right," she laughed. She looked past him. "It's so lovely to see them back together."

Joker followed her gaze to the Alenko's. "Yeah," he grinned. Liara was joining them, hugging Shepard, then Rorie and Kaidan. That family encompassed a lot of them, including him, and he felt damned lucky. He looked at Altair. "That's real family."

She nodded thoughtfully. "You're right." Then she pointed to his head. "You lost your cap."

Joker ran his hand over his head, self-consciously. How did he tell her he dumped it because he thought he didn't deserve the 'ACE' reference? Seemed stupid now. Then something tugged at his trouser leg and he looked down to see Rorie peering up at him with a beaming smile. "Hey, you."

"You dropped your new cap, Uncle Joker!" She handed it up to him, and he glanced quickly over his shoulder to send an appreciative look to Liara, who in turn tilted her head towards Shepard. She'd noticed and had called Liara, knowing he'd gotten in that pod with it on. Shepard's soft smile confirmed it and he returned it. Best friend, ever. He gingerly crouched down to Rorie's height. "Do you mind sticking it on for me? My arms kinda hurt."

"Did you fall over again?" Her little face was full of concern.

"Yep." He tutted while rolling his eyes at himself. "Think I need to attach cushions to myself?"

Rorie giggled. "Uh huh." Then she carefully placed the cap on his head, adjusting it until she was happy it was right. "All done."

"Thanks, Pip-squeak."

After she'd planted her kiss on his cheek, as was apparently obligatory in her mind, Rorie ran back to her parents and grandparents. Joker stood feeling damned good, chuckling as Chakwas insisted Shepard leave now for treatment.

"Wait, there are still things I have to do!" Shepard protested.

"It can wait," stated Chakwas.

"Kaidan!" she beseeched as the medic started moving her.

"It's for your own good."

"But it's important!"

"Then tell me what it is and _I'll_ do it."

They were nearing the exit. "It's Clay's birthday. We need to throw him a party. I promised."

"I like parties!" exclaimed Rorie.

"Shepard, you don't need to do that right now," Clay said earnestly.

She caught the edge of the doorway to stop the chair's progress. "It's today. Yes, we do."

"I got that one, Shepard," Joker called out. He was nearly in stitches as Chakwas and the medics tried to remove her grip. It took Kaidan's negotiation skills to get her to relent, while Rorie thought the whole thing was as funny as the rest of the crew did. Then they were gone, and the bay felt a lot emptier.

"At their place?" checked James, Jack under his arm.

"Best way of keeping out the riffraff," confirmed Joker.

"So you're not coming, Joker?" Garrus ribbed.

"Oh-ho," he drawled back. Then Joker saw Garrus suddenly tense. Massani had exited the ship. "Garrus…"

He made a growling sound in his throat, but then turned away. "Don't worry. He gets a reprieve – for now. But only for Shepard."

"Fucker doesn't deserve it," sneered Jack.

James just squeezed her tighter and clapped Garrus on the shoulder in comradeship. "Let's start rounding everyone up. Where's the birthday boy?" James pointed directly at Clay. "You've got a wild night ahead of you!"

"Uh oh," hushed Clay.

Adams laughed. "I'll keep an eye on you."

With the others talking animatedly amongst themselves, Joker smiled at Altair. "Wanna help me get supplies?"

"Love to."

Altair fell in step beside him as he started for a cab. This was more than just a birthday party; it was a celebration of their new freedom, and the family they remained. There would be fond stories of Javik, as well as _Normandy_ , and they'd all be left appreciating each other even more and marking Clay's 'coming-of-age' with plenty of dancing, alcohol and more laughter. It would be a great time, and the future… would shape itself.

"Um, Joker?"

His hand on the cab's door, Joker looked questioningly at Altair as she smirked back at him.

"You do realise you have broken bones, right? _I'm_ driving."

Laughing, he could only yield.

oOo

oOo

** EPILOGUE: The Calm  ** _** After ** _ ** The Storm **

Shepard woke, snug within Kaidan's arms. There was complete silence, the morning not yet stirring their daughter, and the warmth from her husband at her back was sublime. Heaven was right here.

Certain she'd never felt so relaxed and content, Terra revelled in every second. The past months, post-Leviathans, had brought a lot of changes, with the promise of more to come.

With the _Normandy_ destroyed, Joker and the rest of her crew had been re-assigned to other ships, _temporarily_. She'd made it clear she wanted every single one of them back as soon as her new ship was ready. The _Normandy SR-3_ was in production, but its high-specifications meant that it took time. Shepard didn't mind. As much as she missed the intensity and excitement of her working life, she knew the importance of absorbing the downtime, even if this one was an especially long one.

At first, her knee had taken quite a bit of reconstruction to return it to full strength. They'd taken respite first on Earth, then did a tour of some of the most beautiful planets, enjoying the look of wonder and curiosity on Rorie's face as she discovered things for the first time. One of those planet's was Rannoch, so she and Kaidan could support Clay as he watched over his father's trial. Han'Gerrel's service to his people was a big contributing factor in their decision to allow him to re-join the quarian race as a free man, though he'd lost his admiralty. Clay was slowly re-forming his relationship with his father.

Shepard had also used some of her time to preside over the hatching of the new rachni queen on an isolated research station. The queen grew quickly. Those inherited memories meant that when the queen was mature enough to engage with Shepard, she acknowledged her part in ensuring their freedom from the Leviathans. Only once the queen was returned to her home planet, could Shepard feel her job was done.

Now there was another, wonderful reason to take it easy.

She ran a hand over her swollen belly. At seven months along she wasn't far behind Liara, who had given birth to her gorgeous daughter, Eden, just two weeks ago. The beautiful name she'd chosen was after the place they'd found Javik. There was a new, fulfilled side to Liara now. Eden's arrival had pulled her asari friend out of her work, as had her developing relationship with Feron. It was about time.

As though to remind Terra he was there, her son kicked inside her. A boy. Rorie had begged to know, and even Kaidan hadn't been able to contain his curiosity. Several names had been suggested by big sister Rorie, none of which were really names but more descriptions, like those her various 'aunts' and 'uncles' used to refer to her, and Blasto had definitely been ruled out early on, much to Rorie's disappointment. Kaidan and Terra had yet to decide on a name.

Rorie had turned four with gusto, somehow ending up with two celebrations in two consecutive days – one with a small horde of her little friends, and another with her family. Both had been full of noisy fun, and Terra had yet to conclude which had caused the most mayhem.

Her little girl was growing up, as proven by the upcoming move to school. Kahlee Sanders had been itching to get Rorie in the Ascension Project at Grissom Academy as soon as possible, going so far as to engineer a whole new academic program designed specifically for her young age. Rorie's ability to manipulate her biotics so precisely _without_ implants, made her fascinating to a scientist like Kahlee; Rorie was unique, and no one had any idea just what her true potential was. After much discussion, Terra and Kaidan had decided it was the right place for Rorie, trusting in Kahlee to look after their daughter's best interests over any desire to study her. Besides, Jack would be a force to be reckoned with if she thought for one second Rorie was unhappy, and she'd already made it clear she'd be keeping a very close eye on her.

So home-life was changing, made all the more obvious as Shepard was waiting for her work-life to return to normal, and that was exciting and terrifying all at the same time. But she could deal with it all because she had Kaidan firmly at her side.

Trailing her fingers along one strong arm, she awkwardly turned herself so she could continue her path to Kaidan's chest. She pressed her ear over his heart, hearing that wonderfully intense beat and it made her smile – it told her he was awake.

Looking up into those whisky eyes, Terra's heart fell all over again. She'd never get tired of the way he looked at her, nor the way his hands moved over her, just as they were doing now, like it was his first time touching her and he was discovering it all for the first time; only he knew every inch of her better than she did, and she was smugly certain she could say the same about his.

They were about to get more intimately involved when that familiar thunder sounded down the hall, making them groan and laugh at the same time.

Rorie Alenko always woke with a bounce and an excited smile, and it was so infectious it preceded her. Serenity was a long-forgotten notion, to be replaced with a lovely, innocence-fuelled commotion that would carry them all throughout the day.

Big eyes dazzled through the dishevelled black hair, and Rorie was already giggling with mischief as she ran to the end of their bed and burrowed beneath the covers to come up between them, Puppy-first, with a varren-like growl, then full-out laughter.

With the three– no, _four_ of them snuggling up together, Shepard felt completely surrounded with love. Together they could take on anything.

** oOo **

** THE END **

** oOo **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you think, if you could spare the time. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
